Las Cenizas del Fénix
by YourGirlInsane
Summary: —¿Por qué hace un hombre lo que no debe? ¡Por ella! Para ser suyo. Para saber lo que se siente cuando todo el mundo te ama y te quiere. No es para mí, ni para ti. Nosotros estamos envueltos en la sombra. —Yo te amaba...—Susurró ella. Draco rio. —He destruido todo lo que he amado. Como te he destruido a ti, Granger. ¿Querías saber que hay debajo de la máscara? Ahora lo descubrirás.
1. Prólogo

Primero de todo daros la bienvenida. Me llamo Mónica y llevo años escribiendo esta historia, que ya por fin terminé después de todo el sufrimiento que he pasado con ella. Iré subiendo los capítulos al principio los martes y los jueves, y luego solo un día a la semana. Pasemos al resumen del fic:

Me gustaría prometeros que no lloraréis con esta historia, pero estaría mintiendo. Pero lo que os si puedo prometeros es que no es una historia triste, y ahora pensaréis ¿Y por qué lloremos entonces? Pues se puede llorar de miedo, de felicidad, se puede llorar por amor, por la esperanza, se puede llorar por la simple razón de estar vivo... Y si esta historia trata de algo es de eso, de la superación de uno mismo, de la lucha por conseguir lo que queremos, por proteger lo que amamos... Y los protagonistas no son héroes, son personas, personas cualquiera con una vida cualquiera, gente que vio truncada su vida por el destino, amigos unidos por un pasado común, hermanos, compañeros... Pero ante todo humanos. Si habéis venido buscando príncipes y princesas, Dracos renunciadores de su pasado, Hermiones empollonas que de repente se transforman, dad la vuelta, este no es vuestro fic.

Resumen:

******"Podía oler el amargo olor de la mortalidad. Acababa de saborear el salado sabor de la sangre. Se había atrevido a hacer lo que muchos no había hecho antes, acababa de salir de su cascarón, acababa de convertirse en adulto, había apretado el gatillo… **Los cinco cuerpos permanecían inmóviles y fijos en el suelo, sin moverse, rodeados de un charco de sangre que aumentaba en cantidad cada minuto que pasaba... No sabía que hacer, estaba aterrorizado, solo se le ocurría algo, ir a casa, coger a su novia y a los niños y marcharse, si, eso era lo que haría… " **Dieciséis años después del incidente los recuerdos de la noche en la que Draco Malfoy perdió todo, seguían atormentándolo, pero tenía una última oportunidad un encargo más, una última misión para un mortífago corrompido por su oscuro pasado. Solo tenía que cumplir un último capricho de Tom Riddle y sería libre para siempre...**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling y la Warner Bross, lugares e historia son salidos de mi propia cabeza loca

¡DI NO AL PLAGIO!

**"Las Pasiones violentas, tienen finales violentos,  
**

**como el fuego y la pólvora, **

**que mueren en su triunfo**

**y se consumen en un beso voraz" **

**William Shakespeare.**

* * *

Prólogo: 

Miró al resto de hombres de la sala con seriedad y porte infranqueable, no iba a apartar los ojos de aquellas miradas de superioridad que le observaban. La oferta era demasiado tentadora…

— ¿Una última misión, dices?— Preguntó el rubio. Por su expresión varios de los hombres que se encontraban alrededor de la larguísima mesa de reuniones estaban incómodos ante tal situación. Las persianas totalmente bajadas mantenían la sala a oscuras, simplemente iluminada por grises luces artificiales que apenas emitían luminiscencia, ayudaban a mantener ese ambiente frío que incomodaba tanto a los presentes.

Todos los hombres, totalmente entrajetados miraban a Draco Malfoy que permanecía serio y con ojos de hielo.

—Si… Si… una última misión para ti. La última. Ni una sola más, y todo lo que nos debes quedará saldado para siempre…—Varios hombres se miraron entre ellos—… ¡No, no señores! No se trata de una deuda de dinero como piensan sus diminutas mentes. El Señor Malfoy nos debe mucho más. La vida que lleva ahora es toda gracias a nosotros, nos lo debe… Todo.

Draco continuó mirando sin miedo a aquel hombre de pelo negro y ojos como dos pozos, a pesar de que muchos apartaban la vista y evitaron mirarlo cuando este sonrió cual serpiente:

— ¿Y que me dices Malfoy?—Continuó— ¿Aceptas la oferta? No puedes negar que es muy tentadora…

—Y no lo niego, en absoluto. Pero ¿No cree que es un trabajo demasiado simple para mi capacidad?

— ¿Le apetecía una misión más complicada Señor Malfoy?— Respondió el hombre riéndose con malicia. Parecía incluso divertirse con las caras de miedo de los que le rodeaban.

—Tom, sabe muy bien de lo que soy capaz de hacer, se lo he demostrado muchas veces…

El hombre de cabello negro dejó de reír al instante y formó en su rostro una expresión calmada y enigmática, pero sus ojos se mostraban enloquecidos y desquiciados.

— ¿Cree que no le valoro lo suficiente Señor Malfoy?— Dijo mientras entrelazaba las manos.

—En absoluto— Respondió el rubio manteniendo aún su porte alto y su expresión seria.

—Entonces creo que no hay más que hablar ¿Acepta o prefiere trabajar para nosotros unos años más?

El silencio inundó la sala como una ola negra y fría; Todos los ojos se posaron en Draco, pero él se dedicó a mirar directamente —Lo que pocos se atrevían a hacer— a Tom Riddle, que le observaba de nuevo con una sonrisa llena de dientes fantasmódicamente blancos y brillantes. Conocía demasiado bien a ese hombre como para sobrestimarle, sabía perfectamente que por conseguir sus propósitos era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y mucho más. No tenía afecto por nada ni por nadie. Era como un trozo de carbón, oscuro, inerte y sin sentimientos. Su infernal vida de limitaba a su existencia y a conseguir sus oscuros propósitos, era verdaderamente un ser con el alma maldita.

—Será un placer llevar a cabo esta misión Riddle— Dijo Draco acomodándose en la silla.

—Perfecto— Expresó Tom mientras arrastraba serpentinamente cada sílaba de la palabra— Pase a la sala 2, allí le darán los detalles de su misión, aunque ya conoce lo esencial usted sabe que un poco de información nunca está demás…

El rubio retiró el sillón gris espumado, y colocándose la corbata, salió de la sala de reuniones por la puerta redonda que se abrió automáticamente cuando él se dispuso a salir.

Las luces del pasillo le cegaron. Esa luz potente de los fluorescentes brillándole en los ojos, le resultaba absolutamente desagradable. Caminó por aquel pasillo recubierto de baldosines blancos, de paredes desnudas sin puertas. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y giró hacía la derecha; Había recorrido tantas veces aquel lugar que sabía de memoria por donde tenía que ir. Al tomar el nuevo pasillo se encontró con que era exactamente igual que el anterior, pero no se sorprendió, esa sede era un auténtico laberinto. Al fondo se divisaba una puerta gris metálica y acorazada. La Sala 2.

Caminó de nuevo mientras le daba la sensación de que las paredes se le iban a tragar. Sintió un escalofrío debido a la corriente que provocaban los sistemas de ventilación.

Cuando llegó delante de la puerta tomó el picaporte y lo giró. Se sorprendió al notar como en aquella estancia en la que entraba hacía un calor agradable, y se sorprendió aún más al ver una cabellera de color negro recogida en una coleta. El cuerpo femenino —Que tanto tiempo llevaba sin ver, y que tanto conocía— se encontraba de espaldas y cubierto por una bata blanca muy parecida a la que usan los médicos. La chica se giró y parpadeó un par de veces con sus ojos casi negros. Miró a Draco con curiosidad y tardó un rato en reaccionar; En cuanto se serenó, tomó una caja llena de lo que parecían varios expedientes.

Ambos se encontraban notablemente incómodos.

—Me han dicho que me darían información necesaria para mi misión— Dijo él con frialdad.

La chica extendió la caja y se la alcanzó. Sacó de ella carpetas y las abrió para comenzar.

— ¿Ya sabes los detalles específicos?

—Si. Librarme de Anne Marie Granger, el resto, espero que entiendas que es altamente confidencial— La chica, al oír esto sonrió.

—Por supuesto que lo entiendo. Pero si te han enviado a mí es por algo…— Dijo ella mientras se colocaba detrás de una especie de servidor metálico—…Bien, comencemos. Debes esperar el momento exacto, las condiciones exactas y por supuesto, la orden de Tom. No hagas absolutamente nada sin su permiso. Debes acercarte a ella, a su círculo, hazte su amigo y si puedes, sería conveniente que incluso debieras ser algo más…

-Sabes perfectamente que no sería la primera vez que uso mis artes de seducción para cumplir una misión…

La chica esbozó una sonrisa.

Tomo uno de los expedientes que había sacado de la caja y comenzó a leer.

—Anne Marie Granger, 25 años, periodista inglesa residente aquí en Paris. Es la mayor de dos hermanas, Hermione Jean Granger estudiante de último año de carrera, de 21 años y Rosalie de 15 ambas residentes en Londres…

Draco permanecía observando a la morena, que leía datos sin parar. Su mirada ya no era oscura, y se había tornado casi amable. Y de repente, preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que la chica estaba diciendo:

— ¿Cómo te va?— La morena dejó de leer al instante y fastidiada cerró el archivador.

—No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho ¿Verdad?— Dijo ella. Draco negó con la cabeza y continuó observándola—…Pues te mentiría si te dijera que no te he echado de menos en estos diez años. Sinceramente, me sorprende que aún continúes metido en esto…

—Es mi última misión. Cuando la haya cumplido todo este infierno que llevo viviendo durante todos estos años se acabará al fin. No hay nada que mas ansíe…

— ¿Cómo están tus hijos? No sabes lo que les he extrañado a los dos…

—Pues con los síntomas típicos de la adolescencia, ya sabes, tienen dieciséis años ¡Dieciséis! Que hayan crecido tanto me hace sentirme viejo…

— ¡Solo tienes treinta y dos años!

—Lo sé pero…

—… ¡Y me apuesto la mano a que sigues viviendo la vida como si tuvieras dieciocho! ¿Te volviste a casar?

—Si, una vez, y luego otra, unas mujeres maravillosas.

—No lo dudo.

—Pero ninguna como tú— Después de esto se produjo un silencio y la chica algo ruborizada entregó a Draco los expedientes.

—Léelo en tu mansión, te concentrarás más. Solo comentarte que aunque parezca una misión sencilla es clave. Marie Granger amenaza con destruir esta organización desde sus cimientos, espero que continúes con los pies en la tierra y te adelantes.

—Me conoces muy bien, casi mejor que nadie. Sabes de lo que soy capaz— Dijo él tomando las carpetas y saliendo por la puerta, pero justo antes de marcharse se dio la vuelta—…Yo también te he echado de menos Pansy.

—Sabes que lo nuestro no funcionó…

—Lo sé.

—Tu vida tiene demasiados secretos, yo no pude con ellos, siento haberme marchado sin avisar…

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa forzada que ella correspondió con una faz apenada. Seguidamente el rubio cerró la puerta. Sabía que siempre podría confiar en ella, pero ya solo era parte de su incierto pasado, el que era tan misterioso como lo es el futuro para nosotros…

6 MESES DESPUÉS…


	2. Último examen, después París

Como dije actualizaré todos los martes y los jueves, y como hoy es martes... Bueno aquí en mi país es miércoles pero solo llevamos media hora de miércoles a si que lo dejaremos en que es martes. Y encima es Navidad. Pues espero que os toméis esto como un pequeño regalo; digo pequeño porque los primeros capis del fic son relajaditos introductorios; pero como siempre les pido una oportunidad. Me estoy pensando actualizar dos capitulos hoy, porque estoy deseando que lean, pero la verdad es que me resistiré. De todas formas el jueves tendréis actu otra vez.

Muchas gracias a todas las que dieron follow y dejaron su review. No sabéis hasta que punto me emociona. Muchísimas gracias a todas.

* * *

"**Paris, Mon amour"**

**Sin duda, el destino había jugado con él. Ella lo había infectado. Era su droga, su adicción, su enfermedad… Ella recorría su cuerpo al igual que lo hacía su propia sangre. Le había entregado todo, su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón.**

**Él la había hecho, la había transformado en lo que era ahora, había ensuciado su pura alma con sangre… Y no se arrepentía de ello, él era así, Draco Malfoy simplemente Draco Malfoy, un asesino con un oscuro pasado, y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo…**

**Ella era su droga, su adicción, su enfermedad…**

**I.Último examen, después Paris.**

Era joven, testaruda, disciplinada… Había pocas cosas en el mundo que se le resintieran a Hermione Granger. Enamorada de la cultura se había pasado la mitad de su vida soñando con ser alguien en el mundo, por lo que ese día había sido bautizado como el día más importante de su existencia, pues estaban a punto de anunciarle si su examen final de la carrera de magisterio estaba aprobado. Esperaba ansiosa delante del tablón de anuncios a que pusieran los resultados de las pruebas. Si aprobaba obtendría su título y pronto podría comenzar a trabajar. Oía más los latidos de su corazón que los murmullos del resto del alumnado que se encontraban alrededor suyo.

La luz del sol de la mañana inundaba el pasillo de donde se encontraba la castaña. Los alumnos se amontonaban con nervios esperando saber que resultados habían obtenido en los exámenes y si obtendrían el aprobado. De repente todo se revolucionó aún más cuando se vio a un hombre con corbata aparecer con varias listas. Intentaba dificultosamente desplazarse entre el alumnado para poner los resultados en el tablón, pero estaba rodeado al completo por los pupilos que no dejaban de gritar histéricos. Hermione intentaba mantener la calma, pero en su interior sentía que quería quitar aquellas hojas a aquel hombre para ver si estaba en la columna de los aprobados. Cuando el hombre consiguió llegar, colocó las listas y una ola de personas gritando se le echó encima.

Hermione corrió empujando a varias chicas que se le pusieron delante y al fin consiguió llegar lo suficientemente cerca como para ver su resultado.

Se escuchaban gritos y llantos, tanto de alegría como de desesperación; Chicas y chicos se abrazaban unos a otros decepcionados mientras que otros llamaban a sus padres gritando.

Hermione vio su nota, esperaba con todo su corazón ser la primera de su promoción pero su nombre se encontraba en segundo lugar. Se sitió algo herida, pero aún así estaba contenta por haber aprobado.

Salió corriendo por el pasillo, el que estaba lleno de vitrinas con medallas y títulos que desde hacía años los alumnos ganaban para la universidad.

La castaña sabía que Harry, su novio desde hacía tres años estaba esperándole con el coche con ansias de saber la noticia. Hermione salió por la puerta principal y bajó todas las escaleras todas las escaleras de la entrada. Desde allí pudo ver al chico que esperaba apoyado en su nuevo Audi negro. Él no tardó en percatarse de que ella estaba allí y al momento salió corriendo a su encuentro.

— ¡Qué! ¿Cómo ha ido?— Dijo sobreexcitado.

—Soy segunda. La segunda de mi promoción.

—Pero eso es genial ¿No?

—Si tú lo dices…—Ambos montaron en el coche y pusieron rumbo a casa de los padres de Hermione.

—No debes preocuparte. Yo fui el décimo y a las dos horas me llamaron y tenía cinco propuestas de trabajo sobre la mesa.

—Pero tú eres ingeniero, sin embargo profesores hay muchos. Puse como opción, "propuestas de trabajo en el extranjero" así tendré más oportunidades de recibir un empleo.

— ¿No querías quedarte en Londres?

—He cambiado de opinión. Cuidado se va a poner el rojo— Dijo Hermione mirando el semáforo de delante suyo. Pararon, y cuando estuvo en verde volvieron a arrancar.

—No lo saques todo tanto de quicio por favor— Dijo Harry fastidiado.

— ¡Es que me enfado! Debería haber sido primera.

—Herms… Lo que deberías hacer ahora mismo es llamar a tus padres que están ansiosos por saber, y dejar de deprimirte a lo tonto. Cariño, eres lista y la mejor ¿Qué importa lo que ponga en una estúpida lista?

Hermione miró a su novio y esbozó una sonrisa.

—A veces haces que me sienta mejor ¿Sabes?— Harry sonrió con profundidad y sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

—Es mi trabajo como novio.

Hermione llamó a sus padres y mantuvo una larga conversación con ellos. Los Señores Granger siempre habían mantenido una buena relación con sus hijas. Marie la mayor se caracterizaba por ser ambiciosa y extrovertida y gracias a eso había triunfado en el mundo del periodismo; Hermione por su parte era más tímida, pero a la vez más inteligente que su hermana mayor; Mientras, Rosalie era la más hermosa y soñadora de todas ellas, pero su mayor defecto era que no paraba de parlotear.

La castaña colgó el teléfono y comentó a Harry.

—Están orgullosos de mí. Mi padre me ha dicho que seguramente reciba varías propuestas en breve, sobre todo si solicité en el extranjero.

—Aún no me puedo cree que quieras dejar Londres— Opinó Harry disgustado.

—Es solo por un cambio de aires. Mi hermana Marie lleva en París dos años y está muy contenta.

—Tú no te pareces en nada a Marie, Herms.

—Lo sé pero…—En ese momento el teléfono móvil de Hermione comenzó a sonar. Ella tomó su bolso de color beis y los buscó removiendo en su interior hasta encontrarlo— ¿Si? ¡Ah! Hola Amaia…— Amaia era la secretaria de la familia Granger, ella llevaba todos los asuntos que tuvieran que ver con los profesional desde las notas de Rosalie, hasta los negocios del Señor Granger—… ¿Qué ya tengo dos mensajes de…? ¡Pero si acabo de recoger mis notas! Bueno ya sé que todo es muy rápido pero… ¡Si! La verdad es que me gustaría trabajar lo antes posible… ¡Bien entonces asunto zanjado! Envía mi aprobación en breve. Muchas gracias Amaia— La castaña miró a Harry y dio un grito de alegría— ¡Me han ofrecido un trabajo! ¡En París! ¡Seré suplente! ¡Si acepto de aquí a cuatro días estaré trabajando! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!

— ¿Tan rápido piensas aceptar? Te recomiendo que esperes y…

— ¡Por supuesto que voy a aceptar! ¡Es una oportunidad única! ¿Entiendes? ¡Única! ¡Voy a dar clases en Hogwarts! ¡Un colegio de élite en París! ¡Es única!

—Vale, vale, ya lo he pillado— Dijo él intentado calmar a su novia— Pero ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? No tienes piso…

—…Marie me buscará uno…

—Ni billete de avión…

— ¡Tomaré el euro túnel!

Harry miró a su novia con seriedad.

—Vas a irte aunque te lo pida de rodillas ¿Verdad?

Hermione lo miró con lástima.

— ¿Vendrás a verme alguna vez?

— ¿A caso lo dudas?

La chica esbozó una grandísimo sonrisa.

— ¡No, por supuesto que no lo dudaba!

...

...

El conductor del taxi le abrió la puerta. Una fuerte ola de calor le dio en la cara y agradeció llevar sus Ray-Ban nuevas. Puso los pies en el suelo, y sintió como tenía las piernas algo entumecidas después de tres horas de viaje. Hermione tomó sus dos maletas, una con cada mano. Habría asegurado que el día anterior cuando las había hecho no pensaban tanto. Buscó en su bolso de mano dinero para pagar al amable taxista pelinaranja que la había llevado hasta allí. A París.

— ¡Hermione!— Oyó como una voz la llamaba e instintivamente se giró para ver. Era su hermana Anne Marie. La encontró igual que siempre, con piel blanca y aterciopelada, ojos pardos, más oscuros que los suyos y una melena castaña chocolate semi-rizada con alguna mecha color caramelo.

— ¡Marie!— Hermione soltó sus maletas y corrió a abrazar con ilusión a su hermana mayor—¡Oh Marie! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te eché tanto de menos!— Ambas se abrazaron con cariño y después Marie habló. Se notaba ilusionada.

— ¡Herms! ¡Estoy desenado contarte! ¡Hermione la vida no puede sonreírme más ahora mismo! ¡Es increíble! Estoy deseando que le conozcas…— La castaña frunció el ceño, por supuesto que se trataba de algún hombre, pero decidió hacerse la tonta para no quitarle la ilusión a Marie.

— ¿A quién?

— ¡A mi hombre! ¡Es el amor de mi vida! ¡Tenemos tantas cosas en común! Es ambicioso, trabajador, decidido… ¡Y además es guapísimo! Y… No sé lo digas a nadie… Pero también tiene mucho dinero— Dijo la mayor haciéndose la interesante.

— ¡No sabes lo que me alegro por ti hermana! En verdad te lo mereces después de lo de…

—… ¡Va! ¡Olvídate de Stephan! Y ahora me doy cuenta de que hombres como él no vale la pena lo más mínimo.

—Te doy la razón.

— ¡Bueno no nos demoremos más!— Dijo tomando las maletas de Hermione y metiéndolas en el maletero de su coche— Hoy comeremos en la casa de mi novio, y si no te importa también dormirás allí. Mañana te llevaré a tu nuevo apartamento. ¡Verás! Es preciosos, te o he buscado con unas vistas preciosas. No está precisamente en la mejor zona de París, pero no por eso el barrio es poco elegante… Es un ático ¿No importa verdad? —Continuó—… Cuando sea de noche podrás abrir la ventana y ver la torre Eiffel iluminada ¡Te encantará! —Ambas chicas montaron en el coche de la mayor. Hermione se sentía más relajada que nunca, le encantaba París, y estaba segura de que iba a ser muy feliz en aquella ciudad; Aunque en su interior, tenía que aceptar que su instinto le advertía problemas…

— ¡Cuéntame más cosas sobre tú novio! Porque es tu novio ¿Verdad?— Dijo la castaña a Marie con ilusión. Esta respondió con alegría.

—Se llama Draco. Draco Malfoy. ¡Es un encanto! ¿Qué más podría decirte? Tiene treinta y dos años, dos hijos y es perfecto, perfecto y perfecto.

— ¿Ti-tiene dos hijos?— Dijo Hermione extrañada y bastante sorprendida.

—Si, son maravillosos. Luccia y Scorpius tienen dieciséis años, a veces la convivencia con ellos es difícil, no te voy a mentir, pero al fin y al cabo…

—Espera que me aclare. Tu novio, Draco, te saca ocho años, tiene dos hijos adolescentes a los que tienes que aguantar y…

— ¡No lo pongas así Herms! ¿Y tú eres la que quiere ser profesora? Además deberías saber que ellos van al instituto donde vas a dar clase. Al… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— ¿A Hogwarts?

— ¡Si! Y…

—Marie, por favor ¿Quieres mirar la carretera?

— ¡No te preocupes hermanita! Esto es París y…

— ¡Qué sea París, no implica que no podamos tener una accidente de tráfico!

—Mira, ya estamos llegando…—Dijo Anne Marie ignorando a su hermana. Llegaban a una zona residencial de casas elegantes, todas ella s casi siempre rodeadas por jardines preciosos, llenos de plantas estupendamente cuidadas y en flor, que daban un ambiente precioso. Una par de coches de lujo les adelantaron; La gente caminaba por las aceras paseando tranquilamente con sus mini perritos y otros bajaban de autos elegantes cargados de bolsas.

—Parece una zona agradable— Comentó Hermione.

—Lo es. Cuando vinieron papá y mamá la última vez les presenté a Draco y cenamos aquí en su casa, que ahora es nuestra casa, les encantó…

— ¿Él o la casa?— Dijo Hermione riendo.

— ¡Ambas cosas! Pero no hablemos más de mí, cuéntame algo de tu vida ¿Qué tal con Harry?

—Bien, como siempre ya sabes. Es un chico sencillo. Vendrá a verme dentro de tres semanas, no viene antes por trabajo…

—Lo entiendo. Ser ingeniero es duro ¿Crees que aguantarás un mes sin verlo?

—No lo sé hermanita. En verdad, de los tres años que llevamos juntos esta es la primera vez que estamos tanto tiempo separados…

—Oh, lo siento. ¡Ya estamos!— Marie aparcó el coche justo enfrente de una altísima verja de forja, que a Hermione le pareció increíble. Por lo que veía la mansión Malfoy contaba por lo menos con dos alas y tres o cuatro pisos, y al fondo divisó lo que parecía una pequeña torre. El estilo de la mansión era austero aunque cálido al a vez, justo el estilo de Paris. Hermione se fijó en que para llegar a la casa tenían que recorrer un camino totalmente rodeado de plantas silvestres preciosas. Varios jardineros pasaban el cortacésped por la gran explanada de hierba, evitando ser salpicados por los aspersores que regaban el suelo dando una sensación de frescor bastante agradable a un día tan caluroso.

—No puedes vivir aquí— Dijo Hermione mientras observaba a través del cristal alucinada.

— ¡Es fantástica! ¿Verdad?— Gritó Marie— Pues verás cuando veas la parte de atrás. Por las paredes suben rosales trepadores, hay árboles frutales y ¡Una piscina! Siempre que quieras podemos desayunar allí. ¡Entremos! Estoy deseando que conozcas a Draco y a sus hijos…

Marie abrió verja con una llave que sacó de su bolso y ambas caminaron por le camino que daba la bienvenida. Justo cuando estaban a unos metros de la casa, la puerta principal se abrió y un grupo de tres mujeres apareció para darles la bienvenida. Una de ellas se veía mayor pero aún así conservaba un aspecto estirado y miraba con superioridad. Otra era oriental y tendría más de cincuenta años, permanecía callada con una expresión afable. La tercera mujer se adelantó a las demás, era algo más joven, pero también era la más rellenita, aprecia francesa y esto se confirmó con un fuertísimo acento que marcaba cada r convirtiéndolo en una g muy sonora.

— ¡Señorita Marie! Es un placer verla, hoy se fue pronto y no pude darle los buenos días…

— ¡No tiene importancia Florián! Fui a busca a mi hermana Hermione que venía desde Londres.

— ¡Oh!— Dijo la mujer teatralmente— ¡La Señorita Marie, nos habló mucho de usted! ¡Dice que es una mujer muy inteligente!

—Son halagos que no merezco Florián— Expresó Hermione sonriendo.

— ¡Y encima modesta! ¡No es menos que usted su hermanita, Señorita Marie! ¡Pero pasen! ¡Pasen! El Señor Draco está en su estudio, lleva allí encerrado toda la mañana.

—Es normal en un hombre tan atareado como el Señor. Por favor, no se demoren más y pasen— Habló Aimeé la criada más mayor. No poseía acento alguno por lo que Hermione supuso que era inglesa. Su voz sonaba fuerte y seca, e incluso autoritaria.

Florián y la otra sirvienta oriental sonrieron a ambas hermanas Granger cuando entraron. Sin embargo Aimeé permaneció recia cuando estas entraron en la mansión. Su expresión no cambió al entrar al entrar Marie, pero cuando Hermione pasó por delate suyo notó como su expresión tornaba sorprendida y luego nerviosa. Hermione se preguntó a que vendría tal reacción, pero decidió ignorar y continuar su camino.

La mansión era mucho más oscura por dentro que por fuera. El sol penetraba por las ventanas e iluminaba la gran escalera de mármol blanco que daba paso al piso de arriba. Hacía el lado izquierdo se podía ver un arco sin puerta que mostraba lo que parecía una gran estancia amplia y algo oscura, llena de cuadros y tapizada en verde oscuro, en el centro había una gran mesa de madera pulida. La castaña supuso que se trataba del comedor donde los platos ya estaban dispuestos para la comida.

—El Señor Draco está con la pequeña Luccia. Llevan discutiendo dos horas, el Señor está muy enfadado— Dijo Florián informado a Marie en un susurro.

De repente tres personas bajaron las escaleras. La primera era más madura y formada, un hombre rubio, con camisa blanca y pantalón beis. Hermione se quedó bastante sorprendida, le pareció especialmente atractivo. En la forma en la que se movía, en como caía su brillante pelo rubio por la cara,pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su madurez, tenía esa característica especial de los hombres de su edad, ese gesto que mezclaba la experiencia y la juventud. La pareción especialmente guapo.

Detrás venían sin duda los que serían sus dos hijos: Luccia poseía la misma seriedad y elegancia que su padre, pero con una notable feminidad. Era unos centímetros más alta que Draco, y eso se acentuaba aún más debido a los altísimos estiletos que llevaba puestos. Su pelo rubio más claro que el de su progenito, casi blanco caía hasta su media espalda dibujando unas ondas claramente artificiales.

Scorpius sin embargo era bastante diferente a su hermana. Su pelo era del mismo color que el de Draco aunque lucía un corte despeinado y juvenil. Poseía lo que el llamaba "su característica risa burlona". Al contrario que su hermana, Scorpius tenía los ojos castaños verdosos. Su contorno corporal denotaba su juventud, los hombros eran menos anchos, los brazos poco definidos y menos musculosos que los bien formados de Draco, pero aún así era un chico muy atractivo. Heminone le describiría como el típico chulito de instituto.

—Draco mira, te presento a mi hermana, Hermione… Es la mediana, a Rosalie ya la conociste cuando vinieron mis padres…

De repente Scorpius soltó una risotada estúpida que no venía a cuento, y Luccia le dio un sonoro codazo que por su expresión le dolió bastante.

Hermione se dispuso a estrechar la mano de su cuñado, pero para su sorpresa se cruzó con la mirada de él. Al igual que anteriormente había ocurrido con Aimeé, su mirada mostraba sorpresa para luego dejar paso a los nervios, y más tarde mostró una intensidad que la castaña nunca había visto en los ojos de ningún ser humano. Cuando las manos de ambos se tocaron y se estrecharon, Hermione tiritó durante un momento. Sintió una chispa, una presión que le subía desde las piernas hasta la nuca y le hacía marearse ligeramente. Las piernas le flageaban. Se sintió algo estúpida cuando le dedicó una sonrisa tímida...

—Es un placer— Era la primera vez que le oía hablar. Su voz sonaba elegante y masculina. Apenas tenía acento pero aún así en su voz se notaba que el inglés no era su idioma materno.

Ambos se soltaron, y tras ese leve contacto el rostro de Draco se volvió oscuro de nuevo.

— ¡Señores la comida está lista! Pasen por favor— Todos entraron en el comedor. Luccia y Scorpius pasaron por delante de Hermione y la ignoraron, ni siquiera se dignaron en saludarla.

El ambiente era horrible, todos comían en silencio. Hermione se sentía una intrusa, Draco permanecía serio, Marie totalmente indiferente, Luccia se veía claramente enfadada y Scorpius se aguantaba la risa mientras comía, lo que era verdaderamente desagradable.

— ¿Podemos hablarlo otra vez?— Pidió la joven rubia sin quitar la vista de su padre.

—No— La voz de Draco sonó fuerte y clara. Hermione tenía ganas de que se la tragara la tierra, se sentía una intrusa de pies a cabeza, no sabía como Marie podía soportarlo.

— ¡Pero papá, será solo hasta las 10, no entiendo porque…!

—He dicho que no Luccia, ¿No crees que hemos discutido ya lo suficiente?

— ¡Tengo dieciséis años! ¡Y apenas me dejas hacer nada!

—Ya hemos hablado cientos de veces sobre lo de salir sola y sabes cual es mi opinión.

— ¡Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué eres tan protector! ¡Nunca nos dejas hacer nada! ¡Nunca! ¿Qué te da miedo! ¿De que tienes miedo!

—A tu cuarto— Dijo Draco sin perder la calma

— ¿Qué! ¡No tengo cuatro años!

—A tu cuarto Luccia…

— ¡No pienso ir!

—Señorita Luccia, haga el favor de hacer caso a su señor padre y subir a su habitación— Cuando Aimeé habló la chica cayó al instante.

—Si Aimeé— La chica no tardó en desaparecer y cuando lo hizo Scorpius tomó la palabra.

—Está enfadada porque su novio Cormac estuvo anoche restregando su gordo culo con una rubia en una discoteca… Y ahora ella cree que es tu culpa porque no le dejas salir lo suficiente…

—Que salgáis solos es muy peligroso Scorpius…

—No entiendo porqué, pero bueno… Aún así no tengo tiempo para hablar me voy…—Dijo el chico levantándose de la mesa—…Volveré pronto.

— ¿Quieres que te pase a recoger?— Se ofreció Draco.

—Está bien. Voy a estar con los chicos por ahí tomando un café, hace un gran día para salir…

—Nos vemos, Scorp— Se despidió Marie. El chico no dijo nada, simplemente salió por la puerta sin despedirse de nadie más que no fueran su padre y Aimeé.

En su corta estancia en la mansión Hermione había notado dos cosas: Draco era extremadamente protector con sus hijos, más que extremadamente; Y la segunda fue que, por alguna extraña razón, tanto Aimeé como el rubio se sentían molestos con su presencia…

* * *

¿Un review? No cuesta nada chicas.

Proxima actu: Jueves 27/12


	3. Ella es el sol

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí dejo el segundo capitulo. Muchísimas, muchisimas gracias a todas por sus reviews, me pongo tan feliz que ni os lo imaginais cada vez que abro la bandeja de entrada y veo que tengo nuevos comentarios y nuevos seguidores. Gracias eternas de verdad, nunca, jamás me cansaré de decirlo.**

**Bueno me repito que los primeros capitulos son introductorios: Se presenta la trama, los personajes... En este por cierto salen unos cuantos nuevos que os van a encantar y que serán muy importantes para la historia.**

**No me enrollo mas.**

**¡Dentro capitulo!**

* * *

**Ella es el sol.**

Pidió un té. Definitivamente se lo merecía, el día anterior había sido agotador; Había visitado la ciudad con su hermana, fueron de compras, y Marie le enseñó el barrio donde viviría pronto. Lo peor de estar con su hermana era que no paraba de hablar de Draco ni un segundo, Hermione casi le estaba cogiendo manía de oír su nombre continuamente.

Era jueves por la mañana y el sol atravesaba la cristalera del bar vintage donde Marie y Hermione desayunaban en una mesita apartada.

—Estoy nerviosa Marie…

— ¿Por qué cariño?— Preguntó mientras movía con indiferencia la cuchara.

— ¡Mañana será mi primer día! ¡Por eso! No daré clase solo me presentaran a mis compañeros, a mis alumnos…

— ¡No pasa nada! Es solo un instituto.— Dijo restándole importancia mientras daba un mordisco a una galleta.

—Pero…

—Pero nada ¿Te dije ya que Luccia y Scorpius van allí a clase? Tal vez deberías hablar con ellos.

—Creo que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que habla conmigo, Marie—Hermione recordaba que los dos Malfoy ni siquiera le habían ofrecido un simple "hola", y eso que llevaban dos días durmiendo en la misma casa y comiendo en la misma mesa. Draco por su parte las poquísimas veces que se dirigía a ella lo hacía con fría cortesía, y marcado esfuerzo. Y aún notaba aquello extraño en su mirada, bueno, tanto en la de él como en la de Aimeé quien la trataba más friamente todavía; a pesar de que la sirvienta era un cardo con todo el mundo era aún peor con la más joven de las Granger, algo que obvio no la pasaba en absoluto desapercibido.

—No te preocupes si los niños no quieren hablar contigo, créeme, si se pueden llevar bien con Aimeé se pueden llevar bien con cualquiera.

De repente Marie dejó la taza de té y golpeó la mesa con ella, haciendo que Hermione diera un salto.

— ¿Crees que Draco se acostó con Aimeé y que es la madre de los chicos?

Hermione empezó reír.

—¡Menudo cambio de conversación! Lo dudo hermanita, sinceramente Aimeé es demasiado mayor para ser la madre de Scorpius y Luccia… ¿La madre de ellos nunca se pasa por la mansión?

—No, nunca. Sinceramente, a mi también me parece bastante raro, los chicos nunca hablan de su madre, ni Draco tampoco, lo que es raro, ya que mantiene una relación bastante abierta con todas sus ex mujeres incluso, a veces se pasan por la mansión para saludar...—Dio un sorbo a su taza—...Sin embargo, la madre de sus hijos nunca se ha pasado…

— ¿Cuántas veces se casó Draco?—Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

—Tres, pero solo conozco a sus dos últimas ex esposas. A Luccia y a Scorp no les agradan demasiado, ellos suelen hablar más de una tal Pansy…

— ¿Y quién es ella? A lo mejor es su madre…

—No, no lo es. Es la primera mujer de Draco pero no es su madre. Ella tampoco se pasa nunca por la mansión pero como te dije los chicos la aprecian mucho. Por lo que tengo entendido hace diez años que no la ven…

—Lo que más me intriga es que conoces a sus ex pero no a la madre de sus hijos ¿No te parece un poco fuerte?

— ¡No lo saques todo de quicio Herms! ¡No quiero saberme la vida de Draco de memoria!

— ¡Pero si vives con él! ¿No querrías saber algo más de él y de su vida anterior...?

—Hermione… Draco tuvo a sus hijos con dieciséis años, la misma edad que ellos tienen ahora, ¡Era un crio! Pudo haberlo hecho con cualquiera y que ella le enviara a los niños porque tiene dinero y no tendría problema en cuidarlos…

— ¡Ya claro! Aún así son sus hijos, iría a verlos de vez en cuando…

— ¡Tú siempre ansiosa de querer saberlo todo, hermana! Termínate ya eso. Tenemos que irnos.

Hermione decidió abandonar el tema, al fin y al cabo era su vida, y Marie a sus veinticinco años podía hacer lo que quisiese.

Despidiéndose de su hermana tomó su bolso y puso rumbo a una librería.

...

...

Draco removió todos los papeles de su escritorio. Llevaba trabajando encerrado en su estudio desde por la mañana y estaba agotado. Se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa para dejar pasar un poco el frescor que tanto necesitaba. Había perdido la noción tiempo ya que le gustaba trabajar con las cortinas rojas echadas para evitar ver la luz del sol. Le gustaba la oscuridad, no podía evitarlo.

Su estudio estaba prohibido para todos, Marie, sus hijos y las criadas que ni siquiera podían entrar a limpiar ya que Draco insistía en que él mismo podía pasar la aspiradora por la moqueta roja sangre sin la ayuda de nadie.

El rubio se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, la mesa era de madrera oscura y robusta y al estar cerrada en la parte delantera tanto las piernas de Draco, como los cajones quedaban totalmente ocultos.

Llamaron a la puerta. Draco se sorprendió, nadie solía llamar casi nunca a no ser que fuera específicamente importante.

— ¿Se puede?— Esa voz masculina le resultó familiar pero le sorprendió que fuera quien pensaba que era.

—Si— Dijo el rubio calmado.

Seguidamente dos hombres de más o menos la edad de Draco entraron en la sala. El primero era de tez tostada, pelo negroc revuelto y ojos verde oscuro. Mientras el otro tenía un aspecto mucho más cuidado que el primero, era menos atractivo y señorial, parecía más estirado y seguro de sí mismo. Llevaba el pelo castaño totalmente engominado hacía atrás, la piel blanca muy cuidada y los ojos marrones claro muy intensos y afilados.

Draco se levantó y les extendió la mano.

—Blaise y William, me alegro de veros de nuevo— Blaise Zabini estrechó la mano al rubio mientras con la otra se colocaba su engominadísima melena.

—Y nosotros a ti, tío— Respondió dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras se sacaba un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo y se lo extendía a Draco que lo miró con confusión—...Es para que te limpies las lágrimas de emoción— Se explicó con ironía.

— ¿Os envía Riddle?

William y Zabini se miraron incrédulos.

—Creía que ese apellido estaba prohibido en tu casa— Dijo William. Su voz sonaba clara y grave y no poseía el tono irónico de Blaise.

—No tratándose de vosotros, además ahora nadie escucha, tranquilos el despacho es seguro—Draco se sentó de nuevo en su sillón giratorio. Sus dos amigos hicieron lo mismo por delante del escritorio.

—Para tu información, no. No nos envía Tom, hemos venido por decisión propia, te lo creas o no, queríamos verte y saber como estabas…

—Me encuentro bien, es más muy bien sería mejor decir.

—Eso significa que tus hijos están también estupendamente ¿No?—Afirmó William.

—Si mis hijos están bien, yo lo estaré, eso siempre. ¿Sólo vinisteis a eso?

—En realidad no— Dijo Zabini cruzándose de brazos acomodándose con chulería— Will encontró algo que te gustará, Pansy dice que es preciosa…

— ¿Habéis estado con Pans?

—Si, nos llamó en cuanto volvió de Alemania. La hemos encontrado estupenda, a penas a cambiado en diez años, sigue estando radiante— Comentó Blaise.

—Opino lo mismo— Dijo Draco sonriendo.

— ¿Has estado con ella Draco?— Preguntó William incrédulo— Creía que no quería verte después de lo de…— Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco hasta que se hizo un incómodo silencio que como era de costumbre Blaise rompió indiferentemente.

— ¿La has visto en la central?

—Si, ella me dio los detalles de mi misión hace seis meses.

—Por lo que tengo entendido estás llevando a cabo el trabajo sin ningún problema. Anne Marie Granger… Parece… Una mujer interesante…

—Lo es. Que no te engañen sus palabras y su inocente sonrisa, es muy inteligente, vengativa y ambiciosa. Destruye todo lo que se pone por delante de su camino, es alguien a quien la gente debería temer…

— ¿Y tú lo haces?

Draco sonrió, era un gesto que le costaba hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. En el se mezclaban toda belleza y la capa oscura que solía cubrir sus ojos. Su sonrisa era tan dulce y terrible a la vez que era difícil saber si lo hacía irónicamente o eso en verdad era una sonrisa. Acarició con delicadeza uno de los cajones de su escritorio, donde guardaba su revolver, aquel compañero que le había acompañado tantas veces.

—No, por supuesto que no.

Los tres hombres callaron y en ese instante Will sacó una fotografía del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Supongo que recordarás ese día…—Comentó mientras se la extendía y Draco la tomaba—…Pansy y Astoria estuvieron discutiendo todo el día acerca de cual sería la mejor forma de…

Pero el rubio ya no escuchaba. Su sonrisa se había borrado y su mente volaba fuera de su estudio, fuera de la mansión, muy lejos de aquel lugar donde se encontraba sentado. Casi dieciséis años atrás:

_[...]_

_Estaban en el campo, tumbados en la hierba, podían respirar el aire fresco, y la libertad. Pansy y Astoria continuaban discutiendo, llevaban así toda la mañana. Draco observaba como Blaise y William bebían descontroladamente mientras picaban a las chicas; Sus dos hijos recién nacidos dormían en su carricoche mientras ella les acunaba y les cantaba una nana dulcemente. Hacía tiempo que no la recordaba con tanta claridad. _

_Ella, ella, ella, solo ella. Ella y ninguna más, nunca habría ninguna más como ella, ninguna mujer nunca le haría sentir como ella lo hizo. Era la única, su único, su todo._

—_Deberíamos hacer una foto, para recordar el momento— Propuso Zabini. Todos opinaron que era un buena idea—…Déjame a uno de los pequeñines…_

_Se colocaron delante de la cámara, William se encargó de hacer la foto. Astoria, Pansy y Blaise se pusieron sentados cogiendo a la pequeña Luccia y a Scorpius. Mientras Draco se puso de rodillas justo al lado de ella. La rodeo la cintura con el brazo, cada vez que la tocaba se volvía loco. Se pasaría la vida revolviendo esa melena rizada y revoltosa, mirando esos ojos grandes, oliendo ese perfume a rosas silvestres. Ella era como el sol..._

[...]

"Toc, Toc" El nuevo toque a la puerta le volvió a llevar al presente como si de un simple sueño se hubiese tratado.

Una cabeza con una larguísima melena rubia platino asomó por la puerta.

— ¿Luccia no tienes clase?— Preguntó Draco mientras guardaba la fotografía en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y cerraba con llave.

—Si, solo que ya he vuelto papá, son las cinco de la tarde…—Hasta ese momento no se percató de que otros dos hombres estaban en el estudio. Recorrió a ambos con la mirada, hacía tiempo que no los veía. Zabini estaba exactamente igual que como lo recordaba, con esa expresión burlona y cretina. Pero cuando su corazón se detuvo fue al mirar a William, le parecía increíble que se hubiera olvidado de lo guapo que era. Como inconscientemente al mirarlo se paró la mano por el pelo para colocárselo— Hola Will— Dijo intentando quitar la sonrisa tímida de su cara.

—Hola Lu ¿Cómo te va?

—Ahora bien— Expresó sonriendo. Lo dijo en bajo y apenas vocalizó para que no la oyeran.

— ¡Pequeña piraña! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—Lo mismo digo Blaise. Te veo bien— Dijo observándolo seriamente y con superioridad.

—Y yo veo que ya no tienes ocho años…—Expresó el aludido mientras repasaba a la chica con la mirada.

— ¿Lo dices por las tetas? Para tu información son naturales, no como las de las tías con las que te acuestas.

Zabini soltó una carcajada, y Draco miró a su hija con indignación

—Draco tío, tus hijos son tan cabrones como tú ¿Lo sabías?

El rubio ignoró a Blaise y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿A qué has venido? Sabes que no me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy trabajando.

—Lo siento papá, solo quería saber si me permitirías quedarme a dormir en casa de Hannah Abbot dentro de dos semanas.

—Por supuesto, no hay problema— Dijo Draco mientras firmaba uno de los muchos papeles que había en su escritorio.

Luccia cerró la puerta y echó a caminar pasillo adelante, seguidamente sacó su móvil y marcó el número de su amiga.

— ¿Hannah? Soy Lu… Misión cumplida… Dije a mi padre que dormiría en tu casa. No te importa ¿Verdad? ¡Estoy ansiosa por ir a esa fiesta con Cormac y quedarme toda la noche!

...

...

Hermione entró en la mansión. Había estado todo el día fuera y ya era de noche. Le dolían los pies, estaba muy cansada. Se acostaría pronto, ya que necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para emprender al día siguiente su primer día de trabajo.

Cruzó el hall que estaba totalmente a oscuras. Marie seguramente seguiría en el trabajo, era tan apasionada que a veces se pasaba las noches enteras trabajando, solía poner como escusa que estaba descubriendo cosas increíbles acerca de una organización, pero Hermione opinaba que eran simples tonterías de su hermana mayor.

Subió las escaleras hacía el piso de arriba y caminó por el pasillo. Habría mentido si hubiera dicho que esa mansión no le asustaba un poco; Le resultaba muy oscura en la noche, e incluso algo siniestra, había algo oscuro en ella.

"Nadie te va a comer, Hermione" Se dijo a sí misma.

Caminaba con cautela, por alguna razón intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible. Oía pasos. No, eran imaginaciones suyas… Volvió a oírlos… Era solo su cerebro… ¡De nuevo los oyó! Se estaba empezando a asustar y su corazón empezaba a palpitar como un tambor. Aseguró escuchar una respiración tras ella, aseguró sentir un aliento frío en su espalda que le heló los huesos y estremeció su interior. No tenía el valor suficiente como para mirar hacía atrás, definitivamente no iba a hacerlo, estaba más que aterrada, no por la situación, sino por esa presencia que sentía. Eran el cazador y ella, la presa. Cerró los ojos… Una mano fría la tomó por el hombro… No pudo gritar… Para su sorpresa se topó con los ojos grises de su cuñado que la miraban entre excitados y dementes, nunca había visto una expresión así en la cara de ningún hombre.

—A Draco, eres tú— Dijo ella, y seguidamente apartó la mano de él de su hombro.

El rubio mantenía la expresión en su rostro, se le notaba nervioso y mantenía los dientes apretados.

—Lo siento, oí ruido y decidí…

— ¿…Salir a darme un susto de muerte?

—Lo siento, suelo estar alerta las veinticuatro horas del día.

—No veo porqué razón, la casa está bien protegida, y es un buen barrio.

—Siempre hay razón para estar atento, algunos tenemos que tener los ojos y oídos bien abiertos constantemente…— Seguía serio, y la situación incomodaba a Hermione ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma? ¿A qué se debía esa expresión animal? ¿Esa expresión oscura que le desfiguraba el rostro y le quitaba hermosura?

—Como te dije no veo la razón, y si no te importa creo que me voy a dormir— La castaña se dio la vuelta pero Draco volvió a hablar.

—Lo siento en serio…—Su voz sonó más suave y calmada que las veces anteriores. Hermione se giró y lo miró.

—No importa, todo está bien.

Draco observó el libro que la castaña llevaba bajo en brazo.

— ¿Lectura ligera antes de dormir?

—Si la verdad. Creo que mandaré a mis alumnos a leer este libro. Soy profesora de literatura y creo que les gustará…—Dijo un poco como para sí misma—… ¿Te gusta la lectura?— Preguntó en un intento de dar conversación al rubio, en los casi tres días que llevaba en la mansión apenas habían intercambiado palabras, él apenas se había dirigido a ella en toda su estancia.

—No la verdad. No me gustan los libros, ni la fantasía. Creo que son para los locos e ilusos, para los soñadores que se conforman con creer que en su pobre vida llegarán a ser algo más de lo que en el presente son…

—En mi opinión, los libros, los sueños y la fantasía son el ser humano. Sin ellos no lo seríamos. Esa es la razón por la que vivimos, la razón de porqué somos quien somos. Los sueños determinan lo que un hombre es... O lo que podría llegar a ser—Opinó la castaña.

— ¿Hay algo en la que consideres para locos e ilusos, Granger?

—Solo una… El amor.

— ¿El amor? ¿Me está diciendo que una mujer soñadora no cree en el amor?

—Yo no dije que no creyera. Solo dije que es algo para los locos. ¿Quién no, sino un loco sería capaz de dejarlo todo por amor? ¿Qué persona cuerda sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por amor? ¿Quién sino un enfermo sería capaz de matar por amor?

—Entonces todos somos unos locos…

— ¿Te incluyes?

—Si. Pero diré una cosa… El amor: El loco, el pasional, el fanático, el adictivo… No es cualquier amor. No se siente en todas las relaciones e incluso hay gente que no llega nunca a sentirlo. Porque el verdadero amor, es aquel que es capaz de darlo todo. El alma y... El cuerpo—La chica notó como un rayo chispeó en sus ojos.

—Eso me demuestra que nunca sentí ese amor.

—…Ese amor… Es lo más parecido a lo que los libros llaman: Tortura.

Hermione se sorprendió ante las palabras del rubio. Era la primera vez que hablaban en serio, y ya le contaba todo esto…

—Pues si eres un hombre, como dijiste, que no crees en los sueños… ¿Por qué vives?

—Por mis hijos. Ellos son mi todo…

Hermione sonrió. Tal vez la conversación se había vuelto demasiado fuerte, por lo que decidió calmarla y relajarse un poco. Estaba tensa, y no entendía porqué, era una reacción poco conocida para ella, ya que no solía alterarse en las conversaciones con los hombres, no era la típica chica que se dejaba intimidar.

—Es "Romeo y Julieta"— Dijo refiriéndose al libro—…No sé si lo conocerás pero…

—…" ¿Qué luz se abre paso a través de esa ventana? Es el oriente… Y Julieta, es el sol… "

"Ella es el sol" Pensó en rubio mientras recordaba el rostro de la fotografía.

Hermione se sorprendió.

—Creía que no te gustaban los libros.

—Y no me gustan, pero conocía a una persona a la que sí. Me hizo leerme "Romeo y Julieta" tantas veces que casi me sé el libro entero...

—Tenía un gran gusto de literatura…

—Si…— Dijo él, su cara se tornó de nuevo oscura, misteriosa, distante. Era como si se hubiese apartado, como si un mal recuerdo nublara su vista y le impidiera ver con claridad.

"Tengo que sacármela de la cabeza" Pensó Draco. Siempre que algo le recordaba a ella se deprimía y no podía dormir, ni trabajar y menos aún mirar a la cara a sus hijos. Sentía una inmensa lástima por ellos, todo había sido por su culpa. Nunca se perdonaría lo que pasó esa noche, lo que solo Aimeé, Blaise, Will, Pansy y Astoria sabían, estaba condenado a vivir siempre con el peso de lo que hizo…

Hermione se dio la vuelta.

—Gracias por la conversación…

Draco hizo una mueca que desencajó a Hermione y la castaña continuó su camino hacía su dormitorio.

"Ella es el sol" Pensó por última vez, antes de girarse y seguir con su camino.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Reviews?


	4. De vuelta a las pesadillas

**¡Soy una mala persona! ¡Lo sé! Debería haber actualizado ayer como dije pero tras la Noche Vieja estuve todo el día durmiendo y no me acordé. Bueno así tendrán dos capítulos seguidos para leer ya que como mañana es jueves actualizaré de nuevo. **

**Como siempre dar gracias a todas mis bebotas por sus preciosos reviews. ¡Os adoro! No me gusta enrollarme a si que os dejo el capítulo, pero antes:**

**¡FELIZ AÑO A TODAS! Espero que sea un año muy próspero, que esté lleno de inquietudes y sobre todo de sueños, que luchéis por ellos hasta el final y que se hagan realidad porque como dijo Hermione en el capitulo anterior:**

**"Los sueños son lo que un hombre es... O lo que podría llegar a ser" **

**FELIZ 2013.**

* * *

**De vuelta a las pesadillas**

_Podía oler el amargo olor de la mortalidad. Acababa de saborear el salado sabor de la sangre. Se había atrevido a hacer lo que muchos no había hecho antes, acababa de salir de su cascarón, acababa de convertirse en adulto, había apretado el gatillo… _

_Los cinco cuerpos permanecían inmóviles y fijos en el suelo, sin moverse, rodeados de un charco de sangre que aumentaba en cantidad cada minuto que pasaba. Draco permanecía tan quieto como aquellos cadáveres, no se lo podía creer. De repente sintió nauseas, mareos, el olor a sangre y a muerto le asqueaba. _

_Se miró la camisa y vio que estaba empapada de sangre. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, una mala pesadilla. Pasó su mano por su melena rubia y la echó hacía atrás, estaba sudando, y temblaba de miedo. No sabía que hacer, estaba aterrorizado, solo se le ocurría algo, ir a casa, coger a su novia y a los niños y marcharse, si, eso era lo que haría…_

_Las siguientes imágenes pasaron en flash, alterando el orden cronológico, los sonidos se entremezclaban y los gritos y la sangre se fundieron en uno solo._

_Solo sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar…_

— ¡No, no, no!— Draco Malfoy se despertó sobresaltado. Tardó en darse cuenta de que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla y que ahora estaba en la vida real. Miró hacía los lados y vio que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, Marie ya se había marchado. Agradeció que esto fuera así y seguidamente se sentó sobre la cama aún afectado por las imágenes que habían pasado por su cabeza. Le parecía increíble que eso recuerdos aún siguieran flotando y martirizando su inconsciente, habían pasado dieciséis años y todavía no se había curado de su condena, esos recuerdos seguían viviendo dentro de él.

—Será mejor que me duche— Se dijo a si mismo en voz alta. Solo quería descansar, aunque dudaba que, después de la vuelta de las pesadillas pudiera hacerlo…

...

...

El colegio Hogwarts tenía todo lo que un estudiante podía soñar. Aulas acristaladas y luminosas, gimnasio, frontón, pistas de tenis y pádel, campo de futbol, aulas de música llenas de instrumentos, una grandísima biblioteca… Pero como en todo instituto la calma y la tranquilidad eran olores poco olfateables.

Hermione miró hacía varios lados mientras atravesaba la puerta de cristal que daba al hall principal, donde montones de alumnos se reunían en grupos mientras esperaban a que tocara el timbre. Se sentía asustada ¿Y si se perdía? ¿Y si se quedaba en blanco? Estaba nerviosa y no sabía a donde dirigirse.

Vio una chica con una media melena pelirroja, parecía de la misma edad que ella y no tenía aspecto de alumna de secundaria. Decidió acercarse, tal vez ella le pudiese ayudar.

—Oiga, perdone, soy nueva y no sé a donde debo…—La pelirroja se giró y miró a la castaña durante unos segundos.

— ¿Hermione Granger?—Dijo.

—Eh… Si— Respondió algo sorprendida.

—Ginevra Weasley, aunque puedes llamarme Ginny—Se presentó mientras extendía la mano para estrechársela a Hermione—…Es un placer.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Hoy es tu primer día ¿Verdad? Leí tu ficha es muy buena…

— ¿Cómo sabes que es mi primer día de trabajo?— Dijo Hermione algo alterada.

— ¡Se te ve en la cara cariño!— Rio Ginny.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a mi cara! ¿Está mal! Esta… Esta…

— ¡Por eso exactamente! ¡Estás de los nervios!

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa e intentó tranquilizarse, aunque no lo consiguió, seguía sintiendo como si un montón de mini hormigas le picaran el estómago.

—¡No tienes porque estar asustada! Mira te contaré mi secreto para triunfar en el aula y que todo valla bien, pero solo porque si no lo hago, con esa cara de susto seguramente te coman el primer día, y en los siguientes estarás en un siquiátrico con una depresión por estrés.

— ¡Estás consiguiendo que me asuste aún más!

—Yo también estaría asustada si fuera la tutora de 4º A.

— ¿Y eso por qué?— Preguntó Hermione mientras ambas empezaban a caminar.

—Te contaré la historia. Si estás aquí sustituyendo es porque hay alguien a quien sustituir. La profesora Trelawney era la anterior tutora. Se fue con un daño psicológico, depresión y no se cuantas dolencias psíquicas más.

— ¡Qué horror!— Expresó Hermione escandalizada.

—Ya ves. Yo solo te preparo para lo que te viene. Pero mira, si sigues mis consejos, todo irá bien. Regla número uno, respeta el orden social…

...

...

—Te veo cansado…— Dijo William a Draco. Ambos estaban sentados en su mesa de trabajo de la oficina. El rubio permanecía con unas ojeras enormes mientras firmaba y leía papeles sin parar—…Tío en serio ¿Te ocurre algo?— El moreno paró la mano de Draco que temblaba sin parar. El rubio levantó su grisácea mirada y se deshizo del brazo de su amigo para volver a escribir.

—A veces eres muy molesto William— Dijo malhumorado.

—Solo muestro interés por uno de mis mejores amigos, solo eso. Me preocupas...

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque te veo cansado y muy mal, tienes un aspecto horrible ¿No has dormido?

Draco negó con la cabeza sin levantar los ojos del papel en el que escribía.

William cayó sobre la silla y se acomodó.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

—Sabes bien que no.

—Necesitas ayuda.

—No— Dijo testarudamente mientras firmaba unos papeles.

—Pues yo creo que sí. No deberíamos haberte dado la fotografía…—Dijo William para como para si mismo.

— ¡No tiene nada que ver con la puta fotografía!

— ¿Ves? Y ahora te pones agresivo. Necesitas ir a ver un psicólogo o algo, o simplemente hablar con un amigo…

—Te dije que no quiero hablar con nadie William. Mis asuntos son cosa mía— Draco dejó el folió se levantó y se dirigió a la impresora— Estoy bien de verdad, no tiene nada que ver con la fotografía…

— ¡Por dios amigo! ¿Cómo eres tan ciego? ¡Sabes que no puedes engañarme!

Draco empezó a tomar la fotocopia e intentaba ignorar las palabras del moreno, el que al igual que él se había levantado, pero permanecía apoyado en la mesa.

— ¿Has vuelto a estar con aguien en serio desde la última vez que te divorciaste? ¿Por qué no sales con alguien? ¿Por qué…¿

— ¡Porqué no!— Dijo el rubio cortante.

— ¿No te lo perdonarás nunca verdad? Aún sigues sin sacártela de la cabeza…

Draco paró en seco y dio un golpe a la máquina con la que trabajaba. Un ruido ha roto se oyó y el rubio cayó rendido sobre la máquina. Se desabrochó su corbata color verde oscuro. Se sentía débil, era débil.

—Tú no lo entiendes Will, ni tú, ni Blaise ni nadie— Dio un segundo golpe con el puño a la máquina para descargar su ira— Vosotros no sabéis por lo que he pasado, no tenéis ni idea—Esta vez dio una patada, se sentía furioso y destructivo, esos eran los momentos en los que había que temer a Draco Malfoy, cuando se sentía solo y débil.

—Tienes razón, puede que no lo sepamos. Pero somos tus amigos y queremos ayudarte, y en este caso solo te recomiendo algo… Sal por ahí, diviertete, busca mujeres, enamórate...

— ¡Cómo me voy a enamorar sino puedo sacármela de la puta y jodida cabeza! Lleva más de dieciséis años viviendo aquí…—Dijo señalándose la cabeza—… ¡Y no puedo sacármela! ¡Por más que se lo pido no quiere! ¡No quiere salir!— Seguidamente volvió hacía la mesa donde antes estaba trabajando, tomó los papeles y los arrojó todos al suelo—… ¡Si supieras las veces que he intentado arrancarme en corazón!—Se arrodilló en el suelo, estaba rendido, cansado, abrumado. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos como intentado protegerse de algo.

William al ver en que estado se encontraba su amigo le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Te llevaré a casa, necesitas dormir.

—No, tengo mucho trabajo aquí.

—Yo lo terminaré. Vamos—Ayudó al rubio a levantarse y le rodeó el cuello con el brazo—…Solo necesitas dormir un rato. Y olvidarte de ella.

—Como me voy a olvidar de ella si es la madre de mis dos hijos. Y yo tengo que mirarlos a la cara todos los días… Aún la veo Will, la veo en mi mente, su pelo castaño claro, rizado y aleonado salvajemente. Sus ojos eran almendrados y muy grandes, y aleteaban como dos mariposas… Era tan hermosa…

—Ella no volverá amigo. Paris no volverá, es una verdad que tienes que aceptar…

—Lo sé… Pero últimamente no dejo de pensar en ella, y no sé porque. No tengo ni idea de porqué— Estaba mintiendo. En realidad sabía perfectamente porque últimamente no dejaba de pensar en Paris Debeux…

...

...

— ¿Seguir el orden social? Mi hermana me dio el mismo consejo ayer…

— ¡Y tenía mucha razón Hermione!— Exclamó Ginny. Ambas caminaban por los pasillos, habían girado ya varias veces, si tuviese que volver hacía la entrada, no sabría como hacerlo, ya estaba más que perdida— Te explico. Como en todo instituto, aquí hay normas y reglas que uno debe seguir, los populares no pueden mezclarse con los frikis, ni los empollones con los deportistas ¡Y nosotros no podemos cambiarlo!

—Eso no debería ser así…— Opinó Hermione.

—Pero lo es. Te contaré algo sobre los alumnos más influyentes para que tengas ventaja ¿Te parece? Así les vas conociendo y eso…

—Está bien.

—Luccia Malfoy es la chica más popular del colegio, es la reina, la hembra suprema para que nos entendamos…—Rio Weasley—…Y como chica popular, tiene al chico más popular del instituto Cormac McLaggen. Cormac es el nieto del director Albus Dumbledore y la secretaria Minerva McGonagall,por lo que tiene libertad para hacer lo que le venga en gana. Pero el problema viene cuando te cuento que el trono de rey es disputado por otro alumno más…

— ¿A sí? ¿Por quién?

—Scorpius Malfoy, el hermano de Luccia. Scorpius odia a Cormac lo odia con todo su corazón pero hay una razón por la que Scorpius no acaba con Cormac…—Hermione esperó la respuesta con intriga—…Malfoy está enamorado de la pequeña de los McLaggen.

—¡Menudo lio!

—Ni que lo digas, encima como todos los Malfoy, Scorpius es un orgulloso, nunca aceptará lo que siente por la hermana de Cormac.

—Si… Supongo— Dijo Hermione.

Ginny se paró delante de la puerta de lo que parecía un despacho.

—Es la sala de profesores— Aclaró Ginevra—… Los alumnos no tienen permitida la entrada…

La pelirroja abrió la puerta y Hermione pudo ver el interior. Varias filas de mesas azul eléctrico llenas de ordenadores, muchos profesores yendo de aquí para allá con folios en la mano, una cola delante de la fotocopiadora… Era un sueño hecho realidad.

—Ven te presentaré a parte del profesorado— Hermione siguió a Ginny a través de la sala y se acercaron a un grupo de tres personas que se reunían al fondo de la sala.

—Luna— Dijo la pelirroja, y seguidamente una chica de pelo rubio platino, rostro misterioso y ojos oceánicos se giró— Esta es Hermione Granger, imparte literatura y es la nueva tutora de 4º A. Hermione, esta es Luna Lovegood, imparte filosofía.

—Es un placer— Dijeron ambas chicas a la vez. Seguidamente Ginny se dirigió a un chico de pelo negro, bastante gordito y de cara amable.

—Neville Longbottom, profesor de biología.

—Encantado— Dijo Neville dirigiéndose a Hermione.

—Y esta es… Fleur Delacour, profesora de literatura francesa y jefa de estudios— La chica a la que se dirigió era muy guapa. De ojos azules acristalados, pelo brillante y rubio dorado, labios gruesos, bastante más alta que Hermione y de tipo delgado. Pero todo lo que tenía de hermosa lo tenía de seria. Ginny solía comparar a Fleur con un perro enfadón.

— ¿Hermione Granger?— Dijo Delacour sin extender el brazo.

—Si— Dijo la castaña desconcertada ante la seriedad de Fleur.

— ¿A traído los objetivos y las programaciones del curso?

—Eh… No he tenido tiempo de hacerlos aún, llegué a París hace un par de días…

—No me cuente su vida señorita Granger, el deber es el deber, y por cierto…—La rubia tomó una taco enorme de folios y se lo entregó a Hermione—…Tiene que rellenar todos esos papeles, y los quiero mañana…—Se oyó el sonido del timbre—…Discúlpenme, tengo clase…—Y seguidamente desapareció.

—Ignora a Fleur hazme caso, es muy pesada y está amargada porque no folla a menudo…

— ¿En serio es por eso?

—Si. Aquí lo sabemos todo de todos. Como ninguno estamos casados ni tenemos compromisos solemos salir juntos los sábados por ahí. ¿Te apuntas?

—No estaría mal la verdad, pero...

— ¡Genial! Solemos reunirnos en "Le chat rouge" mi hermano Ron toca allí, es un club de cabaret, te encantará. Es uno de los locales más transitado de París. Además, dicen que Cormac McLaggen dará una fiesta allí dentro de dos semanas, así podremos espiar a los alumnos. ¡Será muy divertido!

...

...

— ¡Bon jour, madeimoselle Lucía!

—Es Luccia idiota, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?— Dijo la chica con cansancio. La reina seguida de su grupo de subordinadas se sentó en el banco en el que todos los recreos ella ocupaba en el centró. Sacó su chupa-chups de fresa y lo saboreó.

—No soporto a la profesora de matemáticas, ¡Es horrible!— La chica que habló se sentaba a la izquierda de Luccia. Tenía el pelo rubio dorado y muy liso, los ojos grandes y verdes y era más bajita que su reina. Lavender Brown era la subordinada número dos, pero no por ello era menos bruja que sus superiores.

— ¿Qué es más horrible ella, o sus clases?— Hannah Abbot se sentaba a la derecha, su pelo también era rubio, pero muy rizado y sus ojos marrones oscuro.

—Ella— Dijeron las tres chicas a la vez con malicia.

— ¿Luccia que tal con Cormac? Todos dicen que se acostó con Patricia Melkumova la semana pasada…—Agregó con malicia Lavender. A Luccia la cambió la cara por un segundo, pero luego volvió a su indiferencia y continuó saboreando su dulce.

—Son solo rumores Lavender. Cormac nunca me haría eso. Además ¿A ti que te importa? ¿No estarás celosa ni nada por el estilo verdad?

— ¿Celosa de que Patricia se acostó con Cormac? Para nada…

—No. Celosa de que yo esté con Cormac, y de que sea más alta y más guapa que tú…—Luccia rio malvadamente.

La chica cayó al instante y bajó la mirada. En ese momento un grupo de chicos capitaneado por Scorpius Malfoy see acercaró, pero solo fue Malfoy quien se dirigió a Luccia y se sentó a su lado, haciendo que Lavender se levantara. El instituto era así.

— ¿Has visto a Hermione?

—Si, anda por ahí con la señorita Weasley, está conociendo al profesorado. Tiene una cara de susto que de esas que espantan a los demás. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé, se me ocurrió que tal vez deberíamos ayudarla, al fin y al cabo parece buena chica. No como la zorra de su hermana…

— ¿Conocéis a la señorita Granger? Va a ser nuestra tutora y profesora de literatura a partir de ahora— Intervino Hannah.

—Si, es la hermana de Marie, la novia de mi padre. Tiene pinta de pobrecita, si la vieras…— Dijo Luccia riendo.

Cormac McLaggen iba rodeado de su habitual grupo de amigos "guarda espaldas" que no pegaban lo más mínimo con las pintas de niño pijo de él, quien llevaba un jersey verde oscuro con camisa y corbata metida por dentro.

—Aquí viene tu cerdo— Así era como Scorpius Malfoy denominaba al novio de su hermana. Lo odiaba y el sentimiento era mutuo, pero se soportaban por mutuo interés.

—No lo llames así Scorp, él no te ha hecho nada— Se quejó la chica.

—Pero a ti sí, te está engañando, solo te quiere porque eres la chica popular, y la más guapa del instituto.

—Esto tú no lo sabes, deja de comportarte como el hermano protector, no te pega. Hola Cormac…—La rubia se levantó y saludó a su novio con un beso en los labios. Él por su parte ni siquiera la saludó, ni a ella, ni a ninguno de los presentes, simplemente rodeó la cintura de la chica y la alejó del grupo para ir a besarse con ella detrás de un árbol.

—A veces pienso que mi hermana es idiota— Scorpius sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón, tomó uno y empezó a fumar sin dejar de mirar a la pareja un segundo—...Hannah, dile a mi hermana que ha llamado William desde casa, infórmale de que mi padre no pasará a recogernos hoy…

— ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?— Preguntó la chica con preocupación.

—No lo sé, Will no ha querido darme detalles.

— ¿Cuándo ha vuelto William? Luccia no me ha dicho nada…

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea...—Se apoyó en e banco con desinterés—... yo también me he sentido sorprendido cuando ha llamado. Mi padre trabajaba con él en la oficina hace años, pero luego se marchó, es extraño que haya vuelto la verdad. Me pregunto cual será la razón…

Hannah se acercó a Scorpius y bajó la voz.

— ¿Crees que Lu sigue pillada por él o que ya perdió la esperanza y ya no siente nada?

Scorpius rio por lo bajo.

—Mi hermana es muy testaruda, no creo que le haya olvidado, pero no sé era un amor de niña de seis años o como quieras llamarlo...—Rio—...se llevan dieciséis años y Will es el amigo de toda la vida de mi padre, la conoce desde el día que nació…— Scorpius tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó. Esperó a que Cormac y Luccia volvieran.

— ¿Ya te has cansado de meterle la lengua a mi hermana?

Luccia miró a su hermano suplicante, pero Scorpius ignoró su mirada y fulminó a McLaggen que lo ignoró por completo.

—… Cerdo...

En ese momento, pillando desprevenido a Malfoy, Cormac le agarró de la camisa y lo estampó contra un árbol.

— ¿Buscas pelea Scorpius?— Dijo escupiendo en el suelo. El rubio se giró mostrando una herida sangrante en el labio—… Vamos tío, pégame, sé que tienes ganas…

El joven Malfoy se lanzó hacía él pero sus amigos le detuvieron. En ese instante McLaggen aprovechando que el rubio estaba inmovilizado le dio un puñetazo.

—¡Cormac déjalo! ¡No te ha hecho nada!— Suplicó su novia.

Pero el chico no escuchó y dio otro par de puñetazos al hermano de su novia. Los alumnos empezaron a acercarse gritando "¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!" y los profesores no tardaron en llegar. Scorpius consiguió deshacerse de las manos que lo ataban y embistió a McLaggen haciéndolo caer al suelo y dándole patadas en el abdomen sin parar.

Esta vez Luccia agarró a su hermano por detrás.

—Déjalo Scorp, déjalo por favor…— Malfoy se calmó un poco, se giró, pero seguidamente se dio la vuelta y dio una última patada a Cormac que escupió sangre en el suelo.

Varios profesores llegaron y observaron la escena escandalizados. Ginny Weasley encabezaba la comitiva, y ella seguida por Hermione, Neville y Luna.

—Scorpius ve ahora mismo al despacho del director— Ordenó la pelirroja con autoridad.

El rubio se abrió camino empujando a varios alumnos y entró en el edificio con enfado.

...

...

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?— Preguntó William preocupado.

—Está durmiendo, le ha costado, pero duerme— Respondió Aimeé la que acababa de salir de la habitación de Draco Malfoy.

—Las pesadillas han vuelto.

—Así es, como temíamos el señor Malfoy aún no se ha recuperado del todo.

—Y nunca se recuperará como siga así, debe perdonárselo así mismo, lo que pasó esa noche…

—Fue algo horrible y debe comprenderlo señor Dawson—Interrumpió la mujer mirando hacia varios lados asegurándose de que estaban solos.

—Lo sé. Pansy nunca se lo perdonará, en cuanto se enteró se marchó de la ciudad y pasó diez años fuera, de Astoria no sabemos nada... Y a Blaise le cuesta mucho mirar a Draco a la cara, le culpa de todo lo sucedido…

—El señor Malfoy estaba asustado, tenía miedo, actuó como cualquier hombre habría actuado y…

—No hace falta que me expliques cómo se sintió Aimée, lo sé perfectamente. Seguramente mucho mejor que tú…— Su mirada se volvió oscura por momentos pero no consiguió meyar en el porte de la ama de llaves.

—Si me disculpa Will tengo que continuar con mis tareas— La mujer caminó pero el moreno la detuvo.

—Aimeé.

— ¿Si?

—Tengo una última pregunta.

—Espero poder responderle.

—Draco… ¿Por qué está así? Me refiero ¿Ahora? ¿De repente? Dudo mucho que la fotografía que le traje tenga mucho que ver…

William notó como la cara de Aimeé empalideció un poco y la mujer mantenía la boca cerrada, seguidamente consiguió serenarse y respondió de forma poco convencional.

—No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea señor Dawson. Ahora si me disculpa…— La mujer continuó su camino dejando a William pensativo.

El moreno se dispuso a bajar las escaleras cuando una imagen hizo que se le helara la sangre. Por un momento se creyó en un sueño, a lo mejor alguien le había golpeado por detrás y se había desmayado, o simplemente se estaba volviendo loco.

La puerta principal de la mansión se había abierto y por ella había entrado una chica joven, de pelo castaño claro, rizado y aleonado salvajemente. Sus ojos eran almendrados y muy grandes, aleteaban como había dicho Draco anteriormente... Aleteaban como dos mariposas.

"No puede ser" Se dijo a sí mismo.

— ¿Paris?— Preguntó aún alucinando.

La chica se fijó en William por primera vez, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de su presencia.

— ¿Perdone?— Respondió ella.

— ¿Es usted Paris Debeux Zabini?— Preguntó de nuevo.

—Perdone, lo siento pero debe estar confundiéndome con otra persona, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y… No sé de quien me habla.

"Draco… Has sido idiota pensando que no la veríamos. Son idénticas, es como si fueran la misma persona…" Pensó William. Saludó a la chica con cordialidad y seguidamente salió de la mansión...

* * *

**¿Reviews please? ¿Qué os pareció el cap?**


	5. No es oro todo lo que reluce

**Como siempre: Gracias, gracias, gracias, por los reviews por todos. Hoy me he propuesto actualizar a buena hora española (15:30) y no las tantas de la madrugada como hago otras veces. Aún no he respondido vuestros últimos reviews lo haré luego porque ahora estoy bastante cansada.**

**Bueno este es un capitulo de transición como yo los llamó, vamos que como todos los primeros son relajados, de presentación de los diferentes personajes y sus respectivas historias para ir adentrándonos poco a poco. **

**No me enrollo más... ¡DENTRO CAP!**

* * *

**No es oro todo lo que reluce.**

— ¡Scorp por favor perdóname, no ha sido culpa mía!

— ¡Lárgate!— Gritó a su hermana desde el interior de su cuarto. Luccia aporreaba la puerta desesperadamente.

— ¡De verdad que lo siento! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname!— Dijo ella poniendo voz de bebé.

— ¿Eres sorda? ¡Qué te vayas! ¡Déjame en paz!

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayan expulsado una semana por tu pelea con Cormac! Además es sábado ¿No vas a salir…?

— ¡…Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Veteeee!— Estaba enfurecido. En el fondo no culpaba a su hermana, sabía que el auténtico causante de todo era el cerdo de McLaggen, pero aún así estaba resentido con Lu. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de cómo era su novio?

La chica se cansó y decidió bajar a la cocina, la cual estaba menos ajetreada que de costumbre. El desayuno estaba servido, con varias jarras de zumo de diferentes frutas, tostadas con mermeladas… Justamente en ese momento Florián sacaba una tarta de queso cubierta de fresa.

— ¿Le apetece un trozo señorita?— Ofreció la mujer con su simpatía habitual.

—Si, por favor— Al instante la rubia, que aún llevaba puesto su pijama color rosa, tenía un trozo de pastel encima de su plato.

— ¿Sirope de fresa?

La chica asintió y tomó una cuchara para llenarla de su salsa favorita.

— ¿Bajará el señor Scorpius a desayunar?

—Lo dudo…—Dijo Luccia mientras engullía tarta sin parar—…Le han expulsado…—Florián miró a la chica teatralmente.

— ¡Pobre señor! ¿Saber el señor Draco que Scorpius está…?

— ¡…No por supuesto que no lo sabe! Y tú no se lo dirás...— Dijo la chica con complicidad

—Sabe que puede confiar en mí señorita Luccia.

—Si mi padre se enterara de esto probablemente mataría a Scorp y a Cormac…

— ¿Por qué iba yo a querer matar a McLaggen?— Draco irrumpió en la cocina, se le veía recuperado. Llevaba puesto los pantalones del chándal, pero no llevaba la camiseta. La toalla que llevaba alrededor del cuello y el pelo mojado indicaban que acababa de ducharse. Abrió la nevera, tomó una botella de leche y bebió.

— ¿Dónde está Scorp?— Preguntó Draco mientras ponía la botella encima de la mesa donde Lu desayunaba.

—Está en su habitación, está enfadado conmigo, no bajará.

— ¿Y eso?

—Cosas de hermanos papi— Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Está Marie en casa? Cuando me levanté, no estaba en la cama.

—Se marchó esta mañana, cada día está más emocionada, dice que su investigación acerca de la organización esa está llegando a un momento crítico. Espero que tenga éxito sinceramente, antes cada vez que se acercaba a algo siempre fracasaba—Draco esbozó una sonrisa ante las palabras de su hija— ¿De qué te ríes papá? ¿Tú no sabrás...?

El rubio se atragantó con el zumo que bebía.

— ¿Por qué iba yo a saber nada?— Dijo mientras mordía una tostada— Florián ¿Has visto mi móvil?

—Si señor, está ahí, en la encimera.

El rubio se levantó de la silla donde desayunaba y vio que tenía un mensaje de William.

"_Tenemos que hablar, me debes una explicación. Sabes de qué hablo. Att: Will"_

Draco respondió rápidamente.

"_¿Quedamos para comer? Me encuentro mejor, gracias por ayudarme ayer, tenía un mal día " _

Seguidamente el rubio envió un mensaje urgente a un número desconocido.

"_Salid de allí sino queréis que cierta dama les tienda una trampa. Idiotas tenéis a Marie Granger bajo vuestro culo" _

—Me marcho he quedado con Will— Dijo Draco guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo.

— ¿Con Will?— Preguntó Luccia emocionada.

—Si, al parece quiere hablar conmigo de algo importante.

— ¡Dale recuerdos de mi parte!— Gritó la chica cuando su padre salió por la puerta de la cocina.

...

...

Draco se sentó en la mesa del restaurante. William aún no había llegado, por lo que pidió algo de beber. Cuando la camarera se lo trajo sonrió al rubio seductoramente, y este le devolvió la misma acción. Minutos después apareció Will, que iba tan elegante como de costumbre con un blazer negro y una corbata del mismo color. Se sentó en la mesa sin saludar y tomó la carta.

— ¿A qué viene tanto misterio?— Preguntó Malfoy mientras observaba el menú.

—No lo sé amigo, dímelo tú— Respondió William.

—Yo no soy misterioso.

—Ya, claro—Ironizó el moreno— Bueno, retomando la conversación que dejamos ayer a medias. Tío ¿Qué te pasa?

—Como te dije, no me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente…—William miró a Draco con fastidio—… ¡Vale puede que lo de la fotografía me hiciera recordar el pasado! Pero no hay nada más, estoy bien.

— ¿Estás seguro que es sólo por la fotografía?

Draco reflexionó un poco, decididamente no le iba a contar la verdad. No tenía porqué saberlo.

—Si, totalmente seguro.

—No me mientas…

— ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? ¡Estoy bien! No hay nada más… Estoy mejor imposible…

— ¡Menos mal! ¡Por un segundo pensé que tenía algo que ver con una tal Hermione…

Draco, bajó la carta y le dedicó una larga y seria mirada.

— ¿Qué?— Dijo creyendo haber oído mal.

—Hermione. Esa chica que vi el otro día entrando en tu mansión, estoy seguro de que ella no tiene nada que ver…— Dijo sarcástico.

Draco miró a su amigo penetrantemente, pero no dijo nada.

—Fuiste un poco idiota pensado que lo dejaríamos pasar, y más aún pensando que no la vería.

—Si, fui idiota.

—Te entiendo, de verdad, dentro de lo que se puede entender lo que te está pasando. Que una mujer sea idéntica al amor de tu vida al que no ves desde hace dieciséis años es muy fuerte— Draco continuó callado y dejó hablar a su amigo— Te juro que cuando la vi entrar pensé que me había vuelto loco ¡No podía estar pasando! ¡Tenía que ser una alucinación como mínimo! Fue muy raro. ¡Es qué son iguales!— Dijo el moreno como intentando explicarse.

—No son iguales— Replicó Draco seriamente—…Los ojos de Paris eran verdes, y los de Granger marrones…

—Espera un momento, no había caído ¿Granger? Me dijo su apellido pero no lo presté atención ¿Granger? ¿Es familia de Marie?— Casi se cae de la silla, tantas sorpresas de golpe podían con él.

—Si, es su hermana— Aclaró el rubio.

—Te das cuenta de que esto es un problema ¿Verdad?

—Tendría que ser muy tonto como para no darme cuenta. No es solo un problema. Yo lo denominaría "problemón de cojones"

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Qué voy a hacer de qué?

— ¿Caer o resistirte a la tentación? Es una decisión difícil ¿Lo has pensado?

—Resistir. Por supuesto.

— ¿Y podrás?

—Confío en mi juicio William, tener algo con Hermione seria entre otras cosas, arriesgado, tanto para mí como para mis hijos. Ten en cuenta que actualmente mi misión es estar lo más cerca de Marie posible, y liarme con su hermana no creo que me ayude a permanecer a su lado.

—Pero es una gran tentación, es como tener a tu ideal delante de ti y no poder tocarlo.

—Lo sé…—Dijo el rubio pensativo—…Pero lo superaré, no te preocupes, lo haré, no dudo de ello—Malfoy cerró la carta y llamó a la camarera de antes para que tomara nota.

—Esto solo lo sé yo ¿No?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Y nadie más debe saberlo! ¡Ni una palabra a Pansy o a Blaise! Imagínate que piensan que es una broma pesada de Riddle y se les va al olla y…

—…Si, sé de lo que serían capaces de hacer…—Cortó William—…Pero mejor que se enteren por tu parte que como me he enterado yo.

—Aún así, prefiero arriesgarme, una metedura de pata de Zabini y todo se iría a la mierda.

—No juegues con fuego Draco, un mal movimiento y tendrás la soga al cuello. Un mal movimiento, y jaque mate.

—Llevo tantos años como tú en esto, Will. Sé como jugar mis cartas.

—Y no dudo de ello amigo. Pero recuerda que hasta a Zabini le cuesta mirarte a la cara después de lo que pasó esa noche, Paris era su prima, sufrió mucho.

Draco bajó la mirada un segundo, pero se la devolvió al moreno enseguida.

—No culpo a Zabini por no perdonarme, tiene derecho a guardarme todo el rencor que quiera. Y menos aún culpo a Pansy, tuvo toda la razón de enfadarse y pedirme el divorcio cuando se enteró de todo, la mentí, fue mi culpa y de nadie más. Y Astoria… Ella apreciaba mucho a Paris… Aquí solo hay un culpable, y ese, para mi eterna tortura… Soy yo.

— ¡…Pero tú tampoco!

En ese momento la camarera de larga melena rubia se acercó interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos. Habló en un tono seductor.

— ¿Desean algo?

...

...

— ¡No Cormac! ¡No sigas, no quiero hacerlo ahora!— Luccia se apartó de encima de su novio, que yacía sobre la cama con el pelo revuelto y la camisa desabrochada.

— ¿Pero qué te ocurre?— Dijo bastante rayado—…¡Siempre que llegamos hasta este punto te rajas!

La chica se pasó la mano por la cara apartando su larguísimo pelo platino.

—Mi hermano no me habla.

— ¡Por dios! ¡No seas idiota! ¡Ahora dime que no quieres hacer el amor conmigo porque tu hermanito no te habla!

Luccia resopló.

—No es eso es que…

—Haber, cuéntame tus escusas…

—Es que… Quiero que especial y… había pensado que el día de tu fiesta tal vez…— Dijo sonriendo. Pero Cormac no parecía divertirse.

— ¿Y crees que tú padre te dejará salir hasta tarde?

—No me deja, pero le dije que dormiría en casa de Hannah, mentí, para estar contigo esa noche…

Cualquiera chica en esa situación esperaría que su chico la entendiese y apoyase, pero McLaggen no era ese tipo de chico, él era un mal criado que siempre conseguía lo que quería, y se enfurruñaba hasta límites increíbles cuando no lo hacía.

—Lárgate, vamos.

— ¡No puedes echarme de tu casa! ¡Soy tu novia!

—Vamos…—El rubio la tomó por el brazo y la sacó de la habitación, cuando la chica estuvo fuera cerró la puerta con estruendo dejando a Luccia fuera. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo un daño increíble, como si la estuvieran clavando agujas en el corazón, a veces Cormac le hacía sentirse como si fuera una verdadera basura, un verdadero desperdicio.

"Idiota" Pensó, pero no se lo decía a él, sino a sí misma por ser incapaz de negarle nunca nada, por estar ciega, por quererle y no poder decirle nada por miedo a su rechazo. Realmente era una tonta y una estúpida, y sino lo era, se estaba comportando como tal.

La chica cruzó la casa de los McLaggen sumida en sus pensamientos. La familia de Cormac era muy numerosa, doce primos, cinco hermanos mayores y Jamie la hermana menor. Ella había heredado la brillantez y la inteligencia de la familia de su madre, entre otras cosas porque fue criada por sus abuelos Albus y Minerva. No se parecía en nada a sus hermanos mayores, solo en el físico, ya que al igual que la mayoría en su familia era rubia cobriza con los ojos oscuros, nariz pequeña y puntiaguda y muchas pecas. No era muy popular, es más era como la friki de la clase, la niña inteligente que nadie miraría jamás, pero nadie se metía con ella por miedo a sus hermanos y primos. Jamie era un par de años menor que Luccia y Scorpius, iba a segundo y tenía catorce años.

—Hola Lu— Saludó Jamie cuando se cruzó con la joven Malfoy justo cuando esta se decidía a salir por la puerta acristalada de la calle.

— ¡Bon jour! ¿Cómo te va pequeña?

—Cansada, llevo toda la tarde estudiando, exámenes…

—Ya. Lo entiendo, estudiar es duro, sobre todo en los días tan soleados como este ¿No vas a salir? Es sábado y hace estupendo…

—No creo. No hay… mucha gente que quiera salir conmigo… —Luccia no dijo nada. Sentía mucha lástima por la hermana pequeña de Cormac, realmente era una chica muy mona, y agradable, no entendía porqué no tenía compañeros—… ¿Sabes Lu? A veces te envidio…—Saltó de repente haciendo despertar a Luccia.

—Jamie no tienes porque…

—… ¿Cómo que no? ¿Quién no te envidiaría a ti? Eres guapísima, tienes un pelo precioso, eres popular, tienes muchos amigos, todos los chicos están locos por ti, eres una Malfoy… Eres… Eres… ¡Eres perfecta!

—No. No lo soy… Solo soy Luccia. No tengo nada más…

— ¡Hay gente a los que les vasta con eso!

—Pero no a todos…—Dijo mientras pensaba en Cormac, para él, ella siempre iba en segundo lugar, nunca era importante lo que a ella le incomodaba o lo que pensaba.

—Tu vida es perfecta, me gustaría ser como tú.

Luccia se agachó un poco y miró a Jamie que la miraba con tristeza.

—Jamie mi vida puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es perfecta. Yo… Yo…—Dijo intentando contenerse—… Yo nunca conocí a mi madre…—Miró al suelo mientras decía esas palabras, definitivamente se encontraba tan triste con la forma en que Cormac la trataba, que lo único que quería era desahogarse de todo con alguien—…Mi padre nunca nos habló de ella ¡Nunca! No sabemos, si desapareció o… si está muerta, no sabemos nada. Lo único que sé de ella es que era prima de Zabini el amigo de mi padre, por lo demás… Ni siquiera sé su nombre…—Era como si toda la rabia de su corazón le hiciera querer explotar. Quería arrancarse el pelo de la cabeza, quería mandarlo todo a la mierda, estaba enrabietada. No sabía porqué la ocurría eso, pero siempre que estaba triste se ponía a pensar en su madre—…A si que no me digas que mi vida es perfecta porque no lo es ¿Me entiendes? No lo es…—Jamie la miraba casi horrorizada, definitivamente Luccia se encontraba mal, casi estaba llorando—…Si me disculpas me tengo que ir…

— ¿Por qué?— La joven McLaggen la agarró del brazo, era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado. Luccia siempre había sido la reina, la chica guapa y fabulosa que llevaba una vida perfecta, la que nunca lloraba ni perdía los nervios, y verla en ese estado, le hacía ver a una simple mortal más, le hacía ver que no es oro todo lo que reluce.

—Tu hermano quiere que me vaya.

— ¿Y tú siempre haces lo que él quiere?

—Casi siempre. O… Prácticamente siempre…

—Pues no deberías. Quédate por favor.

—No, me voy, pero antes de irme déjame decirte algo. No deberías pensar jamás que eres fea, o que no le gustas a nadie, porque no es así…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— Preguntó la joven con interés.

—No soy quien para contartelo. Él lo hará, algún día, cuando tenga el valor suficiente. Es joven, y es un chico, dale tiempo…

—Ya…—Alcanzó a decir la chica pensativa ante las palabras de Luccia.

—Me marcho, si me disculpas. Ha sido una conversación agradable…

—Lo mismo digo.

Cuando Luccia estuvo fuera la puerta de la casa de los McLaggen se cerró despacio.

...

La noche había llegado. El cielo estaba plagado de estrellas cegadas tan solo por las luces de París. Hermione acababa de llegar a la mansión y se preparaba la cena con media luz en la vacía cocina. Los platos de la comida anterior continuaban puestos unos encima de otros en la pila, esperando a que al día siguiente Florián los fregase con su habilidad habitual.

Luccia y Scorpius ya dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones. Marie había vuelto muy disgustada del trabajo quejándose de que siempre que se acercaba a la organización a la que investigaba, esta desaparecía misteriosamente, sospechaba que alguien tenía que dar el chivatazo, pero no creía que ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo fuera el espía.

Puso aceite a calentar en un sartén de color negro. Abrió el frigorífico e investigó, en realidad no sabía que quería tomar ya que no tenía mucha hambre. Había pasado casi todo el día con Ginny Weasley viendo la ciudad y comentando sobre alumnos y profesores. Ginevra podía llegar a ser muy cotilla cuando se lo proponía, ¡Lo sabía todo de todos! Hermione opinaba que la chica debía haber sido psicóloga o algo, ya que tenía creados esquemas que analizaban el comportamiento y el carácter de la mitad de los alumnos y profesores de la escuela. Ella decía que lo hacía porque se aburría pero Hermione opinaba que eso más que nada era talento, no podía llamarse de otra forma.

Cogió un huevo, no le apetecía realmente nada más. En realidad odiaba cocinar, le resultaba especialmente aburrido y era de las pocas cosas que le hacían ponerse vaga. Prefería no comer a tener que cocinar, por eso, cuando estaba en su piso de Londres era Harry en que se encargaba de ir a comprar y de preparar el alimento.

Rompió la cáscara y dejó que el interior callera sobre el aceite y empezara a freírse.

En ese instante alguien irrumpió en la cocina y ella se sobresaltó, era Draco. Él pareció también sorprendido al verla, pero luego volvió a su habitual seriedad y se sentó en una de las sillas.

— ¿Aún despierta?

La castaña asintió.

—Tienes una capacidad especial para aparecer de la nada ¿Lo sabías? Creía que estabas en la cama. Cuando hablé con Marie me dijo que ya estabas durmiendo cuando llegó ella…— Dijo la castaña mirando al rubio que estaba vestido.

—Salí un rato, a dar una vuelta…

— ¿A las dos de la mañana?

Draco arrugó el rostro.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones…

Hermione se sorprendió ante esa salida de tono, pero decidió callarse, no contestarlo y seguir haciendo su cena, mientras daba la espalda al rubio.

Esto molestó a Draco, no le gustaba que le dieran la espalda es más, lo odiaba, le hacía sentirse desplazado y eso le desagradaba considerablemente. Ahí sentado cogió el móvil y empezó a mandar mensajes, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista y se sorprendía dándose cuenta de que no podía evitar mirar a Hermione de espaldas. La conversación de esa mañana con Will se le vino a la cabeza "¿Resistir? ¿O caer?" ¡Cómo era tan estúpido! ¿Realmente pensaba que podría soportarlo? Él era fuerte sí, pero eso no significaba que no fuera un hombre, y como todo hombre tenía su talón de Aquiles, su debilidad, y su debilidad era Paris, siempre lo había sido, y ver a Hermione era verla a ella. Realmente la deseaba, desde el día en que la vio, sentía deseo, quería poseerla, hacerla suya para siempre… Pero Hermione no era Paris, no era la mujer de su vida, no era la madre de sus hijos ni la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo… Hermione para él era simplemente la persona que le estaba haciendo sufrir lo que hacía tiempo que no sufría. Era casi irónico… Él que era quien era, que había matado innumerables veces, que había cometido verdaderas atrocidades, que había asesinado a inocentes… ¿Cómo podía hacer una simple chica que no tenía mala intención, hacerle sentir tan asqueroso? Cada vez que miraba a Hermione recordaba todo lo ocurrido, y se sentía una mierda, una asquerosidad, sucio y contaminado… Ella no tenía la culpa y lo sabía, pero le guardaba rencor por la forma en la que le hacía sentirse. Quería matarla, verdaderamente eso es lo que quería, esa sería la única forma de mermar aquel sufrimiento, y lo tenía muy fácil, era mujer, era joven, estaba distraída… No podía ser más fácil para él… La tenía a un par de pasos, si se levantaba con sigilo podría agarrarla del cuello y estrangularla sin que a penas ella se diese cuenta, si lo hacía bien, nadie más tenía porque enterarse, y la darían por desaparecida, como pasaba con todos.

Hermione sintió como Draco se levantaba de la silla con sigilo, no sabía porque, pero todos sus sentidos se agudizaron y los pelos se le erizaron, se sentía en peligro. La adrenalina llenaba su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, el corazón le latía con fuerza y estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Oyó como el rubio daba un par de pasos sigilosos hacía adelante, y sintió como levantaba el brazo y sus dedos casi rozaban con su cuello. Respiró profundamente, era como si el demonio en persona estuviera a punto de besarla, así se sentía, era un terror dulce porque, sabía que detrás de ella estaba Draco y que él no iba a hacerla daño, pero luego estaba el lado que le aterrorizaba, el lado del rubio misterioso que la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa, de deseo y a veces de miedo… Como si él tuviera miedo de hacerla daño o de que la hicieran daño. Draco Malfoy era todo misterio.

La agarró del cuello. Sintió como la mano de él, que estaba fría, la apretaba dulcemente la yugular. Era como si la estuviera matando y besando a la vez, realmente era una sensación extraña. Despertó de aquel somnífero en la que él la había inducido como por arte de magia. Él era Draco, ¡Draco! El novio de su hermana y la estaba acariciando dulcemente el cuello, ¿Y que hacía ella? Dejarse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Dijo girándose de repente.

—Veo como cocinas…

Hermione no supo como contestar, solo se dedicó a apartar la mano de él de su cuello con delicadeza.

—…Y veo que eres malísima ¿Me permites ayudarte?

—Si tú quieres…— Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y la puso sobre el mango de la sartén, luego tomó la otra y cogió una de las cucharas de madera que Florián utilizaba siempre para cocinar. Cualquiera que hubiera entrado en ese momento habría pensado mal sin duda, ya que la sensación que daba, era la de que el rubio abrazaba a Hermione por detrás, pero él simplemente la estaba enseñando como debía colocarse para cocinar.

Ella sentía como el cuerpo de él presionaba sobre el suyo y le hacía chocarse con la encimera. El contacto le era agradable ya que él era un hombre atractivo y que olía jodidamente bien, pero le era desagradable por la cercanía que él empleaba. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué tramaba? ¿Cuál eran sus planes? No lo sabía, solo reconocía que ella tampoco estaba haciendo nada por resistirse…

* * *

**Bueno y aquí terminó el último capitulo de la semana. Espero que os haya gustado mucho, que dejéis reviews que los agradezco muchísimo, pues para todo, para decirme si os gusta, si no, hacerme una crítica... Lo que queráis pero me encantan los reviews aunque sean muy cortitos.**

**Nos vemos el martes.**

**Mónica.**


	6. Mirada salvaje

**¡Hola a todos y a todas! Espero que hayáis tenido un finde agradable. ¿Qué tal los Reyes Magos? ¿Y la vuelta a vuestros trabajos/estudios? Buah yo llevo fatal la vuelta al insti. Estas vacaciones no he hecho nada por lo que tengo acumulación de trabajos de latín, griego y filosofía... ¡Pero bueno me lo he buscado yo a si que no me quejo! Jaja. **

**Como siempre muchas gracias por los favs, los follows, y sobre todo por los reviews porque ¿A qué lector no le gustan los reviews? Nombro a Javileta, mi increible lectora que comenta todos todos los capitulos, (GRACIAS) y sin más como siempre os dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

**Mirada salvaje.**

El domingo transcurrió tranquilo. Hermione intentó evitar a Draco en todo momento, lo que no le fue difícil ya que este estuvo casi todo el día de compras con una deprimidísima Marie.

La castaña pasó el día sola en la mansión rellenando los folios que Fleur le había dado. Se sentía contenta, ya que al día siguiente su la llevaría a su nueva casa después del colegio.

El lunes llegó y todos en la mansión Malfoy desayunaban en familia como era costumbre. Luego Draco les llevó a todos al colegio, incluido a Hermione, mientras que Marie se fue a trabajar.

...

...

Pansy Parkinson se quitó la ensangrentada camisa blanca quedándose en ropa interior; La guardó en un cajón, ya habría tiempo de lavarla. Salió andando por el pasillo de su casa y se dirigió al patio donde brillaba el dorado y cegador sol de la mañana. Desde aquel lugar se podía ver el Sena, en una zona tan llena de edificios que encajonaba el río, más allá unos jardines y muy al fondo la torre Eiffel cubierta por una bruma brillante, que anunciaba el soleado y cálido día que se avecinaba.

La encantaba París, no sabía como podía haber vivido tanto tiempo alejada de esa ciudad. Se encendió un cigarro mientras se apoyaba en su terraza a mirar las aguas grises del río, y respiró, respiró...

—Tan radiante como siempre— La morena se giró ante tal profunda voz masculina. Sonrió desenfadadamente.

—Theodore Nott, cuanto tiempo, tú también estas estupendo…—La morena cogió una bebida de la pequeña mesita que tenía al lado y recorrió con la mirada al hombre que la hablaba, el que seguramente había entrado en su casa de incógnito. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, la piel blanquecina y de aspecto suave, labios gruesos y ojos azules, como cielo, pero aún reuniendo estas características de base atractiva, era bajito, menudo, y delgaducho.

—Mucho tiempo, no deberíamos haber estados alejados tanto tiempo ¿Por qué fue? ¡Ah ya me acuerdo! Por Malfoy…

—Lo dices como si no lo recordaras— Dijo la morena mientras sacudía las cenizas de su cigarro en el cenicero.

— ¡Como olvidar a mi buen amigo Malfoy! Elegiste mal Pans, yo siempre fui más guapo…

—Pero Draco es más caballeroso que tú, y eso es irresistible para las chicas, él tiene un encanto especial del que tú careces. Él es sexy, tú simplemente guapo…

—Aún así yo soy más listo que él, yo no jodí mi vida supremamente en una sola noche, algo que Malfoy si que hizo, como tú ya sabes…

Pansy bajó la mirada y su rostro se ensombreció.

—Él no tuvo la culpa. No tienes derecho a hablar de eso.

—… ¿Qué Malfoy no tuvo la culpa? ¡Ja!— Dijo Theodore— Lo dices como si tú no le culparas de todo. Aunque no lo creas yo sé todo lo que pasó y me atrevo a decir, que pasa entre vosotros. Cuando tú descubriste la verdad no pudiste perdonárselo aunque le amaras, y luego te divorciaste de él. Astoria desapareció cuando se enteró. Zabini aún le guarda resentimiento. El único que le ayudó fue William, siempre admiraré la estupidez de ese pobre Dawson.

—Will es una gran persona, puede que sea mejor que cualquiera de nosotros— Argumentó Pansy en defensa de su amigo. Theodore se sentó en una de las hamacas del patio de la morena.

—William siempre fue un perdedor, y lo será siempre, como lo es también Malfoy. Aunque bueno, Draco puede darse por contento, al menos él no perdió la cabeza como Dawson. Tu ex no es una adicto a la sangre, William Dawson si…— Expresó con chulería.

—Erás un envidioso y continuas siendolo, Nott.

Se levantó de la hamaca y buscó la desafiante mirada de Pansy, esa mirada oscura y hermosa que poseía Pansy, esa oscuridad que le había atraído durante tanto tiempo. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cara.

—Aún siendo un envidioso, necesitas mis servicios ¿No es así?— Dijo acercándose a sus labios peligrosamente.

— ¿De verdad eres tan idiota que aún crees que te llamé para tener una charla agradable?

Theodore soltó a la chica lentamente y esta volvió a su compostura normal.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti, preciosa?— Preguntó al fin.

—Una cosa, tan solo una…

—Dime…

—Quiero que me ayudes a descubrir que está tramando Riddle, necesito entrar en los archivos secretos de la organización.

—Eso me llevará tiempo, mucho tiempo. Cada entrada tiene un código de acceso difícil de averiguar, es una misión difícil.

—No para alguien con una mente como la tuya. ¿Te graduaste?

—Con la más alta de las calificaciones… —Respondió el chico pensativo—… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Pans?—La chica asintió con curiosidad al instante—… ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

La morena sonrió de lado.

—Sabía que me lo preguntarías… Es por algo que está pasando… Algo que me huele mal, me huele a chamusquina. Tom está cambiando todos los altos mandos de la organización, hace planes a las espaldas de sus alegados, reuniones secretas con los hombres más influyentes de Francia… ¡Y hay aún más! Los asesinatos de los miembros más fuertes de la organización… ¿Recuerdas a Igor Karkarov? Han encontrado su cuerpo hace unos días, y según dicen Rabastán Lestrage es el siguiente…

— ¿Esto va en serio?— Dijo el hombre incrédulo.

—No puede ir más en serio. Me preocupa la situación Theo, ahora más que nunca creo… Que muchos tenemos razones para pensar que estamos en peligro…—Dijo la chica acercándose al castaño.

— ¿Crees que tomará medidas con los que conseguimos salir de la organización? ¿Debería estar alerta? ¿Aviso a Moody?—Theodore empezaba a intrigarse verdaderamente.

—No de momento. No nos moveremos hasta que no consigamos pruebas de que algo raro está ocurriendo…

—Está bien... ¿Quién sabe de todo esto?

—Solo tú y yo. No pienso decir nada a William, y menos aún a Draco…

— ¿No vas a alertar a tu ex marido de que corre peligro de muerte? Realmente eres un caso hermosa.

—Deja de llamarme hermosa. No alertaré a Draco de nada por su propio bien, si algo sale mal no quiero que nada rebote en él, me importa mucho no quiero que le hagan daño a él, y menos aún a sus hijos. Sabes que está atado a Tom, le debe su vida... Nunca me perdonaría que le pasara algo…—Dijo Pansy acercándose a Theodore lo suficiente. Él le retiró el pelo de la cara a la chica y contempló su rostro con tristeza.

— ¿Aún lo amas?

—Siempre lo haré…— Respondió ella.

Nott se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Te avisaré con cada detalle, puedes contar conmigo.

—Lo sé… Y Nott…—Alertó Pansy antes de que él cruzara la puerta—…Solo quiero darte las gracias y decirte que… Lo siento…

—No es culpa tuya muñeca— Dijo el chico volviendo a su despreocupación habitual, y con una sonrisa despareció.

...

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del colegio junto a una malhumorada Fleur. Esta permanecía con los labios arrugados y la mirada al frente ignorando la expresión aterrorizada de la castaña.

Hacía cinco minutos que el timbre había tocado y ella no estaba en su tutoría.

"Es normal perderse en un nuevo instituto" Pensaba Granger, pero a la vez las miradas asesinas que Delacour la mandaba le hacían sentir que lo suyo no era normal y que ella era un bicho raro. Fleur era de las pocas personas que le hacía sentirse como si fuera un auténtico desastre. Cuando la conoció se vio obligada a decirle que no había empezado las programaciones ni los objetivos, lo que le hizo sentirse estúpida, pues ella siempre intentaba entregar los trabajos lo antes posible…

—Esta es su clase señorita Granger— Dijo la rubia con una sequedad infernal.

—Gracias. Siento haberme perdido…

Fleur le mandó una nueva mirada asesina, y seguidamente se alejó con el sonido de sus propios tacones resonando en el suelo.

Hermione resopló y tomó el picaporte de la puerta de la clase en la que ponía 4º A. Al final, y sin pensarlo demasiado entró dirigiéndose a la mesa del profesor. No miró a los alumnos, le aterrorizaba mirarlos y sabía muy bien porque. Cuando ella era alumna sabía que era la mejor, sin embargo aún tenía que probar que era tan buena alumna como profesora, y eso, era mucho más difícil.

La clase estaba en silencio absoluto, lo que la sorprendió, pues ella esperaba gritos y alboroto.

—Por favor, pónganse cómodos y abran…

— ¡Gracias por decirlo profe, no pensaba moverme!— Gritó un chico del final de la clase.

Hermione levantó la vista por primera vez mientras se sentaba. En la clase había como treinta alumnos de quince años para arriba. Vio a Luccia y a su lado un pupitre vacio que supuso que era en el que se sentaba Scorpius, ambos en primera fila. En tercera fila distinguió a Hannah Abbot y Lavender Brown —La que ponía ojitos a Cormac McLaggen que estaba un par de filas más atrás— Y al final el chico que había hablado.

—Edgar McLaggen…—Se dispuso a decir Hermione.

— ¡También puede llamarme Ed!— De repente y sin saber porque la clase soltó una carcajada general que desconcertó a Hermione.

—Está bien, Ed. ¿Podría bajar los pies de encima de la mesa por favor?

— ¡Pero si ha dicho que nos pongamos cómodos!— Protestó el chico, el que, aún siendo primo de Cormac, no se parecía en nada.

—Pues retiro lo dicho…— Se oyó un murmullo general que de nuevo sorprendió a la castaña, pero que decidió ignorar.

Hermione sacó un par de libros de su bolso de trabajo, los puso sobre la mesa y empezó pasar páginas.

— ¿Les gusta leer?— Preguntó. El silencio de la clase fue infinito, solo el que solo fue interrumpido por un par de pompas de chicle hechos por Luccia.

—Bueno, veo que sois unos chicos difíciles por lo que…

— ¡Joder solo lleva dos minutos en clase y ya dice que somos malos!— Protestó Lavender con su voz de pito habitual. La clase entera volvió a soltar una carcajada.

—Señorita Brown, ¿Podría ahorrarse los tacos en mi asignatura?

— ¡Podría! ¡Pero no lo haré! — El aula se llenó de risas histéricas e incomprensibles para luego volver a estar en silencio.

—Como iba diciendo, que no me dejáis terminar, veo que no os gusta leer, aún así les mandaré un libro para este trimestre ¿Alguien ha leído "Romeo y Julieta"? Bien veo que no. Pues este será el trabajo para la evaluación, quiero un análisis al completo, un resumen sobre la trama, y una opinión personal que contengan los que para vosotros son los mejores momentos, mejores frases y los peores…

— ¡Profesora! —Hermione miró al chico que la llamaba— ¿Me da su número de teléfono?

La clase continuó más o menos en esa línea. Risas, pompas de chicle, más risas, salidas de tono por parte de los alumnos, aportaciones que nada o menos tenían que ver con el temario y una falta total de interés por la asignatura o los estudios en general.

...

...

Hermione entró en la mansión agotada. Había sido una mañana verdaderamente horrible, de las peores de su vida. Los alumnos no tenían la capacidad de hablar, sino de que se dedicaban a gritar más y más, levantarse de los pupitres sin permiso… Luego recibió una de Fleur, diciendo que las programaciones que le había dado estaban mal y que se le había olvidado hacer el inventario… Verdaderamente un infierno. El único momento en el que se sintió agusto fue cuando estuvo tomando café junto a Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood. Tuvieron una agradable conversación acerca de lo que solían hacer los fines de semana. Al igual que Hermione ellas tampoco estaban casadas ni tenían compromiso alguno por lo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quisieran. Ginevra intentó convencer a Hermione para que conociera al que era el único de sus hermanos que no estaba casado, Ronald, el que acababa de salir de una dificultosa relación amorosa. Ron trabajaba como cantautor en "Le chat rouge" el club más famoso de París y donde se celebraría la fiesta de Cormac McLaggen. Su género musical eran las baladas trágicas, ya que cuando intentaba escribir una canción de amor con final feliz le era imposible realizarla, no le daba la imaginación para tanto.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta miró hacía los lados para comprobar si estaba sola o veía a Aimeé limpiando el polvo de las frías estatuas de bienvenida o si podía ver a Florián a través de los cristales de la puerta de la cocina. Pero todo indicaba que estaba sola.

"¡Bien!" Pensó.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Iba a la biblioteca. No había nada que más ilusión le hiciera que ir a mirar libros y libros, perderse entre las letras y las palabras, perderse en su imaginación.

Pasó por delante del despacho de Draco que permanecía como siempre cerrado con llave, recorrió otro par de pasillos más hasta llegar a la sala donde Marie le indicó que se encontraba la magnífica biblioteca circular de los Malfoy. Según le había dicho su hermana, las estanterías eran altas y permanecían pegadas a la pared, y no había hueco que no estuviera ocupado por un libro. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Entró sin pensárselo dos segundos. Su cara mostraba felicidad, e incluso sobreexcitación, de lo que se arrepintió en cuanto estuvo dentro de la sala, la que era exactamente igual que como se la había descrito Marie.

Se sonrojó profundamente al ver a Draco Malfoy sentado en uno de los sofás de terciopelo azul. No sostenía ningún libro en las manos, sino que movía los pulgares con velocidad mandando mensajes por el móvil. Él levantó la vista y miró la notable expresión ruborizada de la castaña.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¡No, no! Es que… Yo solo… No esperaba encontrarte aquí en este momento…— Dijo Hermione pasándose la mano por el cabello como solía hacer siempre que lo veía.

—No importa…—Él cerró su teléfono y se levantó colocándose la camisa—…Yo ya me iba, siento haberte hecho sentir molesta.

— ¡No, no! ¡Si te vas por mí no tienes porqué hacerlo! ¡Quédate! ¡En serio no me molesta!—Dijo la chica intentado disculparse, aunque en el fondo lo hacía solo por ser simpática, no por que la presencia de Draco verdaderamente no le molestase.

El rubio se sentó de nuevo y sacó su móvil otra vez. Hermione pasó varios minutos buscando un libro que le interesase, y al final, lo encontró. Draco la siguió con la mirada en todo momento. Al igual que le había pasado hace dos noches se descubría eclipsado en ella cada tres por cuatro; La miraba inconscientemente, sus ojos volaban hacía ella cuando menos lo esperaba. Tan pronto estaba mirando la pantallita de su teléfono como se clavaba en la melena castaña de Hermione, se estaba volviendo loco.

La chica notó como su cuñado la seguía con la mirada cuando se sentaba. Se sintió molesta, pero no dijo nada, pues no quería sacar la conversación de lo ocurrido ese mismo sábado y que tanto le había incomodado. Él la había tomado del cuello, y se lo había acariciado dulcemente, había sido demasiado dulce, tanto que había empalagado su gusto, fue demasiado cercano. Y luego Draco se había pegado a ella considerablemente, lo que tampoco le había agradado; Y ahora para colmo notaba como él clavaba sus ojos en ella mientras leía; la castaña lo miraba de reojo, él miraba el móvil y luego a ella, y así todo el rato, sentía su grisácea mirada como si la taladrasen el cráneo, era realmente muy desagradable.

— ¿Pasa algo?— Dijo ella al final atreviéndose.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?— Respondió él con indiferencia.

Ella se armó de valor para decir lo que dijo.

—No me dejas de mirar. Todo el rato, y con el debido respeto me molesta, y mucho. Veo que me miras... Raro, y no solo hoy, desde el día que entré en tú mansión. De verdad si te molesta mi presencia solo tienes que decirlo y mi marcharé…

— ¿Es que un hombre tiene prohibido mirar a una mujer?— Hermione se ruborizó, era la primera vez que le hacían un comentario de ese tipo

—Yo no digo que no puedas hacerlo solo digo que…

—Me da igual que te moleste, yo podré mis ojos donde me apetezca ponerlos— Dijo él volviendo a fijar sus pupilas en el teléfono. Esta vez Hermione se sintió muy ofendida.

—A veces pareces un crío, Malfoy.

—Y ahora me llamas por mi apellido— Dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo de lado.

—En serio de que vas. Te juro que no quería sacar el tema pero tu acercamiento del otro día me pareció de lo menos adecuado…

Esta vez fue Draco el sorprendido.

—No pasó nada, solo que…—Hermione se cruzó de brazos esperando la explicación—… ¡Soy francés! Los ingleses os sentís más intimidados por el acercamiento físico…

La castaña abrió la boca alucinada.

— ¡Me parece increíble que digas eso!

—Es la pura verdad.

— ¡No, no lo es!

— ¿Sabes? Cuando te enrabietas te pareces a mi hija Luccia. Una niña de malcriada de dieciséis años…

Hermione puso los ojos como platos.

—Enserio ¿Tú te oyes cuándo hablas? ¿En serio te escuchas? Por que yo creo, es más estoy convencida, de que no. ¡Serás un adulto pero te comportas como un crio!

El rubio soltó una carcajada de diversión que enfureció a Hermione.

— ¡Eres el tío más sumamente idiota que he conocido en años!— Gritó ella.

Draco se levantó y se puso a su lado, sentándose en el sofá donde estaba la castaña. La rodeó el cuello con su brazo y la atrajo hacía sí. Hermione intentó resistirse, pero el rubio era más fuerte que ella. Por un segundo creyó que iba a besarla, pero sin embargo solo se dirigió a su oído para decirle algo.

Los labios de él rozaron la oreja ella, y por unos momentos la chica se estremeció tanto que notó algo en el bajo vientre. El aroma masculino de él impregnó su nariz, y se quedó clavado en sus fosas nasales. La cercanía le molestaba, pero a la vez, le era irresistiblemente agradable. Como había pensado anteriormente, era como el algodón de azúcar, dulce, pero empalagoso hasta la saciedad, hasta el punto de cansarte y decir que no volverás a probarlo en tú vida, aunque luego, cuando vuelves a verlo eres incapaz de decir que no.

Así se sentía ella, las dos veces que ya él se le había acercado más de lo normal se había intentado resistir, pero luego se había sometido, se había dejado dominar, se había doblegado a pesar de lo que le decía su fuerza de voluntad.

—Ya que me llamas por el apellido, continuemos con las formalidades, Granger. Te aseguro que no tengo el más mínimo interés de mirarte, o acercarme a ti, y si has pensado en algún momento que he hecho algo de esto créeme, te equivocas…— Él tenía su propia lucha interna, sus ojos no podía evitar ver a Paris, pero su cerebro le decía que no podía, que tenía que resistirse a la tentación, no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Hermione le empujó después de oír estas palabras y seguidamente salió de la biblioteca lo antes posible. Ella lo había visto, no podían ser imaginaciones suyas, ella había visto como la miraba, había visto su mirada salvaje clavada en ella. No sabía si era porque le atraía, o porque miraba así a todas las mujeres, pero sabía lo que había visto, y él no podía decirle lo contrario…

Dentro de la biblioteca Draco reía aunque no porque su situación le divirtiera. Estaba comenzado a joderlo todo, sus planes de no acercarse a Hermione habían empezado mal, pero solo era el comienzo, si a partir de ahora conseguía resistirse a mirarla puede que las cosas cambiasen, aún podía arreglarlo todo, aunque si la castaña contaba algo a Marie puede que todo se fuese a la mierda.

"No puedes permitir que eso pase Draco" Se dijo a sí mismo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando la miraba, veía a la mujer que había amado durante tiempo, la veía, era como una visión angelical, como un sueño. Pero, su otro lado, veía a la mujer que lo estaba torturando por dentro, la que estaba poniendo en peligro su misión, y por lo tanto, a él mismo y a sus hijos. Ella le hacía recordar todo lo malo, todo su pasado, lo que él era, un asesino con un oscuro pasado, un ser despiadado y con el alma destrozada. Solo quería destruirla, humillarla, solo quería que ella se sintiera tan sucia como le hacía sentirse a él.

"Pagarás por lo que me haces sentir Granger… Te juro que me vengaré por todo esto..."

...

Scorpius Malfoy se acercó al instituto. La mañana se le había hecho eterna. Había pasado el día dando vueltas por la ciudad, vagando como un vulgar perro callejero. Su padre le había dejado en la mañana a las puertas del colegio, pero en cuanto se hubo marchado se marchó, obvio, no podía entrar porque estaba expulsado.

Esperó a que Luccia saliera. Esta como siempre iba de la mano de su adorado Cormac que la miraba con cara de aburrimiento mientras ella hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, con aparente ilusión. Se despidieron con un profundo beso en los labios y seguidamente la chica se dirigió hacía su hermano.

— ¿Qué tal el día?

—Ha sido… Aburrido, muy aburrido…

— ¿Ves? Todo estaría mejor si dejaras de pelearte con Cormac día si y día también…

Ambos chicos se pusieron camino a casa. Solían caminar solos hasta la mitad —Lo máximo que Draco les permitía— Luego Aimeé les acompañaba hasta la mansión.

—Algún día me agradecerás. Y espero que él día que pase eso te des cuenta de lo idiota que estás siendo al querer a un chico como ese cerdo asqueroso…

— ¡No lo insultes Scorp!

—Lo insultaré si me da la gana Lu. Es un auténtico idiota. Y te hará daño, no lo dudes…

— ¿Por qué eres siempre tan pesimista? El me quiere…— Dijo la chica casi en un susurro.

—No soy pesimista ¿Vale? Solo realista. Todos lo vemos, Hannah opina lo mismo que yo, me lo dijo el otro día… Y Lavender…

—Ignora todo lo que Lavender te cuente sobre Cormac y yo, ella solo está celosa, quiere todo lo que yo tengo. Es una zorra…

— ¿Si te cae tan mal por qué la tienes en tu grupo?

Luccia empezó a reír.

— ¡Hermano! ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Ten a los amigos cerca, y al enemigo… ¡Aún más!

Scorpius miró a su hermana sorprendido.

—Nunca entenderé a las chicas— Dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Sé que no lo harás. Ninguno lo hacéis…— Dijo la chica riendo—…Por cierto, cambiando de tema ¿A qué no adivinas con quien voy a pasar la tarde en un par de días en el café "París"?— Scorpius calló y miró a su hermana esperando a que continuase—… ¡Con William! ¡Va ser maravilloso! ¡Fantástico! ¡Will, yo y la torre Eiffel!

—No lo dudo…—Se burló en rubio con su sonrisa burlona en la cara—… ¿Y cómo has conseguido una cita con él?

— ¡Obviamente no le dije que iba a ser una cita! Aunque yo lo considere así. Le puse la escusa de que no entendía mis deberes de física, y que, como papá tiene turno de tarde, no podía ayudarme, y claro estaba, quería a alguien tan inteligente como él para ayudarme…

—Pelota.

— ¡Oh cállate!— Dijo ella dándole un codazo con diversión—…Mira, allí está Aimeé.

...

Marie recogió a Hermione esa misma tarde en su coche. La castaña se alegraba ahora más que ningún día de abandonar la mansión. Como ahora se iba a vivir a su nuevo piso no tendría porqué ver más a Draco, ni a Aimeé, ni a sus hijos; Las cosas se volverían muy sencillas, ella podría hacer una vida totalmente normal, se levantaría por las mañanas, iría al trabajo (a su tortuoso trabajo), volvería, llamaría a Ginny, charlaría un rato con su hermana, conversaría con Harry, luego a la cama y vuelta a empezar. Puede que sonara aburrido pero era lo que tenía claro que iba a hacer, y no le disgustaba lo más mínimo, es más, la idea de no tener que ver a Draco le hacía casi querer dar saltos de alegría.

Había decidido no contar nada a Marie acerca de lo sucedido entre ellos. No hablaría de sus miradas salvajes, ni de acercamientos claramente excesivos. No le contaría nada. Era mucho mejor así. Si en verdad Draco era un hombre que se acercaba a cualquier mujer prefería que su hermana se diera cuenta por si misma antes que por ella.

Su casa estaba en una zona bastante alejada de la casa Malfoy, ella viviría en una zona más céntrica. Aunque menos elegante, su barrio era mucho más vivo que el de Marie, la gente parecía más jovial, más viva; Las terrazas de los bares y restaurantes estaban llenos de parejas que, carta en mano pedían el menú del día o simplemente degustaban algún capricho francés. Era la primera vez, en días que llevaba viviendo allí, que veía el auténtico romanticismo de París, ahora entendía porqué le llamaba "la ciudad del amor" porque su ambiente era magnífico, realmente le gustaba, era muy diferente su estresante y siempre despierto Londres.

Aparcaron el coche frente a un portal con una puerta de barrotes negros.

—Bien, aquí es— Dijo Marie mientras abría la puerta y salía al exterior—…¿Qué te parece la zona? Romántica ¿Verdad?

—Es estupenda— Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Te dije que te gustaría.

Hermione salió del coche y respiró profundamente, hasta el aroma era fabuloso, verdaderamente le hacía sentirse viva.

—Ayúdame con las maletas, tenemos que subirlas hasta el ático…—Pidió Marie y la castaña dejó su pequeño trance y se dispuso a ayudar a su hermana.

El ático era verdaderamente luminoso. La temperatura era increíblemente buena debido a la luz del sol que dominaba las ventanas casi todas las horas de sol, desde la mañana hasta la noche. Era pequeño, pero a ella le encantaba. El salón poseía un simple sofá gris frente a una mesita de café enfrente del mueble de madera donde estaba puesta la televisión. La ventana que iluminaba esa habitación era un pequeño balcón con lo que Marie bautizó como una de las mejores vistas de París; Se podía ver el río y por supuesto la torre Eiffel, a la perfección, no había edificio por delante más alto que en el que se encontraban, era maravilloso.

La habitación de Hermione miraba hacía el mismo lugar que el salón, solo que esta era mucho más pequeña, y solo tenía una cama de edredón azul verdoso, con una alfombra blanca y peluda, y un armario empotrado donde la castaña puso toda su ropa. La cocina era especialmente pequeña, lo que molestó Granger ya que no podría invitar a nadie a comer, solo como mucho a tomar el té de la tarde o un café antes de salir por ahí a dar una vuelta. El baño era bastante grande en proporción a lo que era la cocina, esto agradó mucho a Marie, la que desde siempre había dicho, que si alguna vez tenía casa propia, quería un baño del tamaño del salón (Algo que nunca nadie llegó a comprender).

Cuando terminaron de ordenarlo y limpiarlo todo, Marie se marchó dejando sola a su hermana. Como aún era pronto para irse a dormir aunque ya fuera de noche, Hermione decidió tomarse un té que le abriera los sentidos. Verdaderamente adoraba esa bebida, no sabía si era por la razón de ser inglesa que le gustaba tanto, o simplemente era porque sí.

Pasó el resto de las horas viendo la tele, pasando de canal en canal buscando algún programa que le interesara, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. ¿Por qué las series buenas no empiezan antes de las diez?

Se sorprendió cuando, al tocar las nueve y media de la noche alguien llamó a su puerta.

La chica se levantó del sofá y se ajustó su bata azul clarito, tomó el pomo y lo giró. Ante ella un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro, piel blanca y ojos azules cielo le sonreía angelicalmente, era verdaderamente muy guapo…

— ¿Si?— Dijo Hermione esperando alguna acción por parte de él.

—Siento interrumpirla de verdad. Solo venía a presentarme, vivo en el ático C, soy su vecino. Me dijeron que alguien nuevo se había mudado a mudado al B y decidí venir a saludar…—Dijo mientras extendía la mano. Hermione sonrió con agrado, realmente era una persona encantadora.

—Oh muchas gracias, no lo esperaba la verdad, me siento alagada. Soy Hermione Granger— Ambos se dieron un apretón.

—Encantado. Mi nombre es Theodore Nott…

—Un placer…— Dijo ella. Al final se soltaron pero el chico la miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

— ¡No, no! Es que… Tu cara me resultaba extrañamente familiar… Será solo una confusión…— Dijo él riendo.

— ¡Oh, no tiene la menor importancia!

—Lo siento de verdad. Pero se parece a alguien… No sé a quien, no logro recordar… Bueno déjelo… Es una simple bobada. No tiene la menor importancia…

* * *

**¡Nos vemos en Jueves con una nueva actu! ¿Dejan reviews? **


	7. Los diamantes mejores que los hombres

**Voy a ser muy breve con la bienvenida de hoy. Como siempre muchas gracias a todas/os por sus reviews, sus favs, sus follows y demás. Soy tan breve porque hoy he tenido un día horrible y agotador.**

**Dejó el capitulo y me voy a la cama, lo siento si encontráis algún error no he tenido tiempo de corregirlo, (en realidad creo que este lo corregí ya hace tiempo pero bueno...) Aún así en el caso de que haya alguno será mínimo. Es un capitulo de transición como yo lo llamo, vamos que es tranquilito. **

**No he tenido nada, pero nada de tiempo para contestar los reviews seguramente lo haré mañana (por hoy definitivamente no puedo más) Pero los he leido y como siempre GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.**

**Un beso muy fuerte y... DENTRO CAP!**

* * *

**VI. Los diamantes mejores que los hombres.**

Los dos días siguientes fueron agotadores para Hermione. Los alumnos hacía de todo excepto atender en clase y portarse como es debido. Gritaban, hablaban, se levantaban e incluso una vez la castaña recibió un golpe de una bola de papel; Afortunadamente podía relajarse en los recreos y descansos con Ginny, ambas solían salir del recinto a pasear, charlar e intercambiar opiniones. La pelirroja se encargaba de poner al día a Hermione de todo cotilleo o rumor del instituto.

Ese día el sol brillaba tanto como los anteriores, y el buen ambiente de la combinación buen tiempo y turistas se dejaba notar.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en un banco de una calle peatonal, justo en frente de unos restaurantes.

Ginny se retiró el pelo de la cara cuando una ráfaga de aire caliente la molestó. Se colocó sus gafas de sol y comenzó la conversación.

—Hermione, me has hablado poco estos días de tú novio… Harry ¿Verdad? ¿Era ese su nombre? ¡Cuéntame de él!— Ginny podía llegar a ser muy cotilla. Pero Hermione había aprendido que por alguna razón le caía bien a la pelirroja, por lo que no había peligro de que ella le contara nada.

—Bueno pues… Harry es moreno, de ojos verdes…

— ¡Qué exótico!

—…Es ingeniero en Londres. Nos conocemos desde los once años, siempre hemos sido muy amigos, nos conocemos bien. Discutimos poco, la verdad es que es una relación pacífica…—Dijo Hermione mientras se miraba las manos—… Harry es una gran persona, si no lo fuera ¿Crees que yo estaría aquí contigo? Cualquier novio habría tenido una buena bronca con su chica si esta se quisiera ir del país.

—Suena a chico majo.

—Lo es. Verdaderamente es una gran persona.

—Algún día yo también conseguiré a un chico como él.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no tienes novio?— Dijo Hermione con curiosidad.

— ¡Qué va! ¡Soy una desgraciada en el amor, lo creas o no! ¡Pero me da igual! No sufro por ello…— Respondió la pelirroja de un modo desenfadado.

—La verdad es que nadie lo diría…—Ginny miró a su amiga con interrogación—…Los digo porque eres muy guapa, e increíblemente extrovertida. Todos los alumnos te adoran, eres buena en tú trabajo…

—Haber, me explico. No es que tenga mala suerte es que aprendí a vivir la vida. ¡Sin compromisos! Busco hombres que tienen el sabor, pero no la continuidad. No sé si me entiendes… Mis relaciones apenas pasan del fin de semana. No es que sea un fresca, simplemente, es que no consigo el hombre que busco…

—Entiendo. Osea que tú buscas, pero no encuentras chico que te…

—…No encuentro chico de quien enamorarme… Aunque no me importaría enamorarme de uno de esos dos…— Dijo Ginny. Hermione se giró con diversión, y casi se le cae el mundo encima. Draco Malfoy caminaba con elegancia junto a su amigo William Dawson.

Ambos entraron en una boulangerie.

— ¡No me digas que no estaban buenísimos!

Hermione se encogió de hombros, Draco le caía lo suficientemente mal como para que a penas le pareciera atractivo.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Eran dos dioses! ¡Dos dioses! ¿Y tú te encojes de hombros? ¡Estás loca!

—Si conocieras… Hablo del rubio, no del moreno al que no conozco lo suficiente. Si le conocieras no te gustaría tanto…

— ¡Ah! ¡Los conoces y no me los has presentado!— Dijo Ginny al borde de la histeria. A Hermione le entraron ganas de reír.

— ¡Claro que los conozco! ¡El rubio es Draco Malfoy, el novio de mi hermana! El otro es su amigo William Dawson…

— ¡Tú hermana está con Malfoy!

—Eh… Si…

— ¡Mon Dieu! ¡Menuda coincidencia! La hermana de Fleur, Clemence estuvo tres años casada con él, y por lo que contaba él era muy…

— ¿Estúpido? ¿Egocéntrico?

—Misterioso, amable, jodidamente sexy y un amante increíble… A parte de buena persona. Decía que va de tipo duro, que es como si tuviera un caparazón, pero que cuando lo rompes tiene un gran corazón que pocas personas han visto…— Hermione puso cara de sorpresa.

—Me preguntó cuantos cabezazos dio Clemence al "caparazón" de Draco para que se rompiera— Dijo la chica con ironía—…¿Por qué se separaron?

—Al parecer Draco es un tipo un tanto raro. Según Clemence se iba de la mansión casi todas las noches y cuando volvía no daba explicación de nada un tipo extraño. Pero ahora que lo he visto te juro que no perdería a un hombre como ese.

—Es un idiota— Repitió Hermione siendo cabezota.

— ¿Hasta que punto le conoces?— Preguntó Ginny.

—Lo suficiente como para saber que es supremamente estúpido y egocéntrico— Respondió la castaña con avidez.

— ¿Y qué me dices de su amigo William? Está muy bueno…

—Es guapo…—Ginny miró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos—…Vale, es muy guapo. Y Marie dice que es muy amable, simpático…

— ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! ¡Vayamos al grano! ¿Tiene dinero?

Hermione miró a Ginny con una media sonrisa.

—Tú vas a lo que vas ¿No?

—Créeme, cuando te rompen el corazón aprendes una cosa ¡Los diamantes son mejores que los hombres! ¡Y los zapatos son mejores que el sexo!

Granger rio con diversión, pero en ese momento Draco y Will salieron de la boulangerie e interrumpió sus risas.

Vio como el rubio empezaba a caminar con una bolsa de dulces que seguramente serían para sus hijos.

De repente una mano tiró de ella con fuerza.

— ¡Vamos no me hagas perder la ocasión!— Gritó Ginny.

—Pero ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— ¡Saludarlos por supuesto! ¡Una no se encuentra con dos hombres así todos los días!

—Pero…

— ¡Nada de peros! ¡Andando!

La pelirroja la empujó para que caminara y la chica empezó a andar. En el fondo no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, no se imaginaba lo estúpida que se iba a sentir cuando saludara a Draco y Will. Al final lo hizo. No supo si se avergonzó más de la sonrisa de la cara de Ginny o de la cara de extrañez que se les quedó a los dos hombres al verla.

— ¿No tienes clase Granger?— Dijo Draco con seriedad. A Hermione le sorprendió lo seco que podía ser Draco a veces.

—Si, pero estamos en el recreo y estoy dando una vuelta con ella…— Respondió la chica señalando a Ginny. Se sentía un tanto ruborizada. Se marchó de la mansión sin despedirse de nadie, y su último encuentro con Draco había sido de todo menos agradable. El momento fue un tanto tenso y William pudo apreciar la situación, Ginny no…

— ¡Fantástico! ¡Es un placer! ¡Ginny Weasley! —Dijo ella a voz en grito. Extendió la mano y los hombres se la dieron algo extrañados.

—Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos— Dijo Draco ignorando a Ginny. Este agarró a Will por la manga e intentó girarle pero no lo consiguió.

—Esto… Hermione ¿Verdad?— Expresó William para sorpresa de todos los presentes, sobre todo de la chica.

—Eh… Si.

—Mira a Draco le daba corte decírtelo, por eso que lo hago yo. Como vuestra relación no empezó con buen pie, le gustaría invitarte a cenar y… hablar, aclarar diferencias… Etcétera, etcétera, etcétera…— Dijo William de carrerilla.

Draco puso cara de vinagre. Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja. Y Hermione se puso blanca como la nieve.

—Bueno, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te parece bien cenar en "Bijou" el viernes a las nueve?—Dijo Will ignorando las reacciones de los demás.

Hermione calló, estaba alucinando tanto que no tenía palabras. Draco por su parte tenía cara de histérico, como si tuviera ganas de meter la cabeza de Will en un contenedor y cerrar la tapa varias veces.

—Esto… Yo…

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Allí estará!— Dijo Ginny con alegría. William sonrió.

—Genial entonces— Sonrió Will angelicalmente. Ambas parejas se giraron. Hermione y Ginny pusieron rumbo de vuelta al colegio, mientras que William y Draco continuaron de compras.

— ¡Qué mierdas ha sido todo eso!— Gritó Draco.

— ¿No lo sabes aún? Una artimaña mía para que te perdones con Granger. Después de lo que me has contado que pasó el otro día más te vale que lo arregles pronto. ¡Imagínate que le cuenta algo a Marie!

— ¿Algo de qué? No pasó nada…

—Pero ella se sintió incómoda. Hazme caso, habla con ella, aparte te sentará bien, lo necesitas…

—No necesito tu ayuda Dawson.

—Lo sé, lo sé...—Dijo el moreno poniendo los ojos en blanco—… Aún así me harás caso. Te vendrá bien una charla, conoceros, trabar una amistad…

— ¡Ya claro ni que yo no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que tener una amistad con la hermana de la que ni siquiera es mi novia!

—Marie sí es tu novia…

—No, no lo es. Es mi novia ficticia. Este noviazgo no forma más que un plan creado por Riddle que…

—Si, si… Ya me sé la historia...—Dijo Will con cansancio—…Pero Hermione no tiene nada que ver con Tom, es una chica normal, sencilla que a aparecido aquí y a ahora. Y que para tu desgracia es idéntica a Paris…

—No son idénticas Paris tenía…

—…Si. Los ojos verdes. Según lo que me cuentas no puedes evitar mirarla y sentir. Lo comprendo, es como ver a la persona que más amaste delante de ti. Solo quiero que comprendas que ella no es Paris…

— ¡Eso lo sé estupendamente! Hermione es un criaja estúpida que lo único que sabe hacer es complicarme la vida…

—Tú sabes bien que es mucho más que eso…—Dijo Will mientras agarraba a Draco y le obligaba a dejar de caminar—…Tío. Necesito hablar seriamente contigo… El único resentimiento que tienes con Hermione es que te hace ver todo lo que eres, y todo lo que has hecho, pues verla a ella, es ver a Paris, y ver a Paris… Es ver todo en lo que te has equivocado y lamentablemente, en lo que te has convertido. Hermione tiene todo lo que tú no tienes: Tiempo, juventud y la oportunidad de no joderlo todo, algo que tú si que hiciste…

Draco bajó la mirada.

—Draco… No es ella. Debes resistir la tentación. Y aunque digas que sabes que no es ella, cuando la miras no puedes evitar verla, desearla… Evítalo… ¿Lo harás?

—Intentaré hacerlo, pero ya te he dicho que no necesito ayuda…

...

...

Cormac McLaggen se abrochó los pantalones mientras observaba como Lavender se vestía.

—Ha estado bien. ¿No crees?

Ella se giró y lo miró.

—Ha sido fantástico…— Seguidamente la chica empezó a atar su zapatillas sin mirar a Cormac.

— ¿Paso algo? Te veo rara.

La chica levantó la mirada, seguidamente cuando hubo terminado de atarse se puso de pie, y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Tú que crees?— Cormac se encogió de brazos.

— ¿Estás enfadada?

— ¡Pues claro que estoy enfada! ¡Qué cosas tienes! ¡Estoy enfadada! ¡Cansada! ¡Y aburrida!—McLaggen frunció el ceño—… ¡Ahora dime que no sabes porque! ¡Estoy cansada de estar contigo a escondidas! ¡Estoy enfadada porque estoy en el tercer puesto de la popularidad del instituto por tu culpa! ¡Si cortaras con Luccia yo sería la reina y ella mi plebeya! ¡No quiero estar debajo de ella! ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero destruirla! ¡Estoy harta de que ella y la idiota de Hannah Abbot me estén pisando constantemente! ¡Estoy aburrida de tener que levantarme del sitio cada vez que Scorpius Malfoy se acerca a charlar con su hermana! ¿Quieres que siga!—Gritó histérica y con lágrimas de envidia en sus ojos.

—Esta bien, esta bien…—Calmó Cormac—…Cariño, sabes que ese día llegará, pero actualmente todo está mejor así, ¿Quieres destruir a Luccia Malfoy? ¡Yo lo haré por ti! ¡Y me llevaré a su hermano de por medio! El día de mi fiesta me acostaré con ella… Y luego, simplemente la rechazaré… Esto herirá tanto a su hermano como si se lo hubieran hecho a él…

Y para ti será tan simple como esperar sentada, princesa… Tan simple como eso…

—No soy una princesa… Soy solo la vulgar amante del rey…

—Eres Ana y yo soy Enrique. Tú eres la doncella que llegó a ser la reina de Inglaterra…

— Me comparas con Lady Bolena. Eso es algo que debo agradecer…

—Ana no tuvo que mover un dedo para que Enrique moviera un reino entero para poder estar con ella libremente, y te juro que yo haré lo mismo. Nos desharemos de Luccia, su papel es ser Catalina. O mira aún mejor, ella es Jackie Kennedy y tú, Marilyn…—Dijo él mientras le cogía de la mano—… ¿Confías en mí?

Lavender levantó la mirada.

—Por supuesto…

...

...

Luccia pidió un descafeinado con helado de nata y William una copa de vino. El café "París" era uno de los lugares más agradables de la ciudad no solo por sus tartas y chocolates sino también por las vistas de su terraza trasera que estaba muy cerca de la torre insignia de Francia.

El sol de la tarde brillaba ardientemente. Los camareros iban y venían con magdalenas y dulces de mesa en mesa.

—Bueno cuéntame tus dudas, espero poder ayudarte con la física…

—Estoy segura de ello— Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Pero antes… Cuéntame ¿Cómo está tu padre? Le he encontrado raro estos días…

— ¡Tú también lo has notado! Es verdad está raro, pero muy raro. Está constantemente cerrado en su estudio, se acuesta pronto y se levanta a las seis de la mañana… A Aimeé se la ve preocupada por él. Marie es tan estúpida que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta…

— ¿Tan estúpida es?— Dijo el moreno algo incrédulo mientras bebía de su copa.

—Bueno… En realidad no es tan estúpida, en realidad es muy inteligente, pero me cae mal y con eso me basta como para que me parezca estúpida…

—Un buen razonamiento…

—Gracias…—Luccia cogió la nata de su café con una cucharilla y la chupó lentamente mirando a Will—... ¿Y tú por qué le notas raro?— Dijo mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

—Mmm… No lo sé la verdad…—Mintió. En realidad solo había preguntado eso a Luccia para ver si Draco era capaz de contener sus sentimientos de lástima con sus hijos—…Es solo que le encuentro raro. Cambiando de tema, desde que volví no he podido pasar nada de tiempo ni contigo ni con Scorp, cuéntame, ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Scorpius tiene novia? ¿Tú tienes novio…?—Dijo con una sonrisa

Luccia le correspondió con la misma acción.

—Yo si que tengo novio, Cormac McLaggen, es un chico fantástico, guapísimo, listo... Es sencillamente fabuloso, tiene todo lo que cualquier chica pudiera desear…

—Te veo contenta con él.

—Si la verdad pero…—Dijo cambiando su tono a uno más serio mientras jugaba con la cucharilla y el café—…A veces es algo… No sé no es muy agradable conmigo…

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó Will interesado.

—Simplemente a veces dudo si él me quiere o no. Cormac es muy guapo y tiene mucha vida social, salé por ahí todos los fines de semana y muchos dicen que está con chicas a mis espaldas y yo no sé si… Creerlo.

— ¿Lo has hablado con él?— El moreno se cruzó de brazos

—Una infinidad de veces, e insiste en que es mentira pero llegado a un punto… Creo que es mi culpa. ¡No sé! ¡Yo apenas salgo! Es más ¡Prácticamente no salgo nunca! ¡Mi padre no nos deja! ¡Yo no puedo mantener mi vida social así Will! Además Cormac siempre me dice que soy muy insegura y que sus amigos se ríen de él por estar con una chica que no se deja tocar ni un poquito, yo…—La chica se arrepintió de sus propias palabras y se ruborizó por haberle contado todo esto a un hombre que encima era amigo de su padre—…Lo siento, no debería haberte contado todo esto…

—No, no, no. No importa. Puedes contarme lo que quieras de verdad…

— ¡No le cuentes nada de esto a mi padre por favor!— Suplicó.

—Tranquila. Sé guardar un secreto…—Él agarró de las manos a la joven Malfoy. Estas estaban frías y se las calentó con la tibiez de su piel. Al cabo de unos minutos todo el rubor y la tristeza de Luccia desapareció. Él era así, fácilmente conseguía que las personas se sintieran mejor; Y Luccia lo sabía, en su corta vida había aprendido que William era sin duda alguna el hombre más increíble que había conocido, después de su padre, al que admiraba por encima de todas las cosas, ya que, aún teniendo sus diferencias Luccia y Scorp sabían que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ellos… Y eso, era algo admirable.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?— Preguntó él mirándola con ojos comprensivos.

—Si, gracias— Ambos se soltaron y Luccia sonrió a Dawson—…Y bueno, Scorpius está soltero, totalmente soltero…

—Me extraña, está cuadrado el tío.

—Si…—Rio—…Pero espera a la chica perfecta. Es un chico poco corriente, le quiero tanto. Ojala todos fueran como él…

—La verdad es que es un gran ejemplo para muchos. Bueno saca el libro no nos demoremos más, te ayudaré en lo que quieras…—Ambos pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde juntos.

...

...

Draco Malfoy salió cansado del trabajo esa noche. Tomó su abrigo gris y su maletín y salió por la puerta blanca de su despacho. Se despidió de su secretaria y esta le lanzó una mirada felina, a la que Draco se limitó a sonreír sensualmente.

Salió fuera del edificio. La oscuridad lo bañaba todo y para su sorpresa hacía frío. Era el primer día desde hacía tiempo que el aire congelaba los huesos.

Para su lamento, trabajaba en una de las zonas más feas de París a pesar de estar rodeado de jardines. Casi prefería la mansión Riddle al lugar donde iba a trabajar como "persona normal".

Se dirigió al aparcamiento, Marie estaría esperándole en el coche.

Entre tantas filas de coches apenas podía distinguir el suyo, gris metalizado. El parking estaba desierto, no se veía un alma, el ambiente era frío y congelador no solo físicamente, sino mentalmente, cualquiera habría sentido miedo, pero Draco era indiferente a esa sensación hasta límites inconcebibles. Como tantos otros sentimientos, ese era uno de tantos, que hacía tiempo que era incapaz de sentir. La única cosa que le infundía terror desde hacía tiempo era el que le ocurriera algo a sus hijos…

Al fin después de buscar durante cinco minutos, encontró el coche. Marie estaba dentro con un jersey de lana, que le quedaba enorme, puesto. La chica abrió la puerta.

—Hace frío eh…—Dijo ella mientras Draco se subía en el lado del copiloto y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad—… ¿Cómo se te ha dado el día?

Draco se limitó a sonreírla levemente. Marie captó el mensaje al instante. Para Draco sonreír era un gesto de debilidad, algo que no hacía mucho, por lo que entendió que estaba muy cansado.

—Había planeado algo especial para esta noche, pero veo que no estás de humor…

—Estoy cansado, nada más. ¿Qué quieres hacer?— Preguntó con el tono más amable que le fue posible.

—Había pensado en salir por ahí. Últimamente no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos…—La voz de la chica se fue apagando tímidamente hasta que al final se soltó—…Draco, sinceramente ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás enfadado? ¿O simplemente es que no van las cosas entre nosotros dos como esperabas?

Draco apoyó la cabeza sobre el asiento del coche y resopló.

—No es eso. Marie tienes que comprender que soy un hombre ocupado, tengo hijos trabajo… Una familia. Entiendo perfectamente que no te des cuenta, eres joven, y no tienes tantas ataduras como yo, me gustaría tener todo el tiempo para poder dedicártelo a ti, pero desgraciadamente no lo tengo…

Marie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Era verdad, ella no le entendía. No sabía lo que era tener una familia, ni tener hijos ni nada de eso… Algún día lo entendería pero no en ese momento.

Draco se dio cuenta de que la había convencido y se preguntó a si mismo como podía Marie llegar a ser tan estúpida y tragarse lo de "que tenían una relación". A él casi le daba más pena que risa. En su opinión a esa chica solo le podían pasar dos cosas: Uno, que no se tragase la relación pero que estuviese con él por las facilidades económicas y sociales que traía estar con Malfoy, o dos, que realmente fuera estúpida y no se diera cuenta de nada.

El rubio se acercó a su novia y la besó el cuello apasionadamente. La chica cerró los ojos y simplemente se dejó besar durante un rato, en el que Draco la tocó y besó mientras removía su melena castaña incansablemente. Marie respiraba de un modo entrecortado y se mordía el labio inferior. Draco siempre conseguía esas reacciones en ella, siempre conseguía hacerla callar con un simple beso loco y desenfrenado que le removía el cerebro y le hacía dejar de pensar.

Esa noche había decido hablar en serio con Malfoy, acerca de su comportamiento en los últimos días, pero como hacía siempre, el rubio, se había salido con la suya…

— _¿Draco? ¿Draco? ¿Eres tú?— La voz de mujer venía desde el fondo del pasillo. _

_Al oírla el rubio se sintió sucio, asqueroso… ¿Cómo podía el ser más puro e increíble del mundo amarlo como lo hacía? Es más, ¿Cómo podía él siendo lo que era, habiéndose convertido en un asesino amarla como lo hacía? Se daba asco a sí mismo, su olor, su aspecto, todo… Verdaderamente sentía como si le hubieran arrancado un trozo de alma con cada una de las personas a las que había matado… _

_Podía ver sus caras, podía verlas. Podía sentir su miedo el momento en el que él, Draco Malfoy había apretado el gatillo y había visto como desaparecía la luz en sus ojos… Realmente su alma ahora estaba manchada con sangre, estaba sucia. ¿Cómo criaría a sus hijos recién nacidos con ese remordimiento de conciencia? No se veía capaz de hacerlo… _

_En el fondo de su corazón se decía a sí mismo que él no tenía la culpa. Estaba en plena misión para Riddle y ellos le habían descubierto. No era el primero ni él último en hacerlo. Es más, sus amigos lo había hecho más veces que él. Blaise se vio obligado a hacerlo en una ocasión, al igual que Pansy… _

_Intentó no pensar en lo que les pasó a Will y a Astoria la primera vez que mataron, a ellos si que les afectó realmente, hasta tal punto de ir a ver a Bellatrix Lestrage la tía de Draco todos los días por ansiedad. Esos dos si que perdieron la olla por la sangre, hasta tal punto que Riddle les asignaba solo misiones específicas por su ansiedad continua de adrenalina…_

_No, a él no le pasaría lo mismo que a sus amigos. Él era fuerte, y tenía una familia. Debía hacerlo por ellos, por su pequeña Luccia, por Scorp, y por supuesto por Paris… Él no se volvería un loco sicópata como sus amigos… Él conseguiría hacer una vida normal… Pero solo haría si conseguía sacarlos a todos lejos de allí, donde nunca pudieran encontrarlos…_

—_Si, soy yo…— Dijo él como si a penas le salieran las palabras de la garganta._

_Tragó saliva y esperó a que la castaña se acercase y viera por si misma su lamentable aspecto. Oyó como se acercaban sus pasos y cada uno de ellos era un peso horrible en sus oídos._

_Ella lo miró y se quedó asombrada. Abrió la boca como intentado decir algo que no salía._

—_Dios mío…—Dijo tapándose la boca ambas manos—…Draco ¿Qué ha…? Dios… Estás… Cubierto de sangre… ¿Qué ha…?_

—_No importa…—Respondió él ansioso agarrándola por los brazos—…Mira a ocurrido algo terrible en lo que estoy involucrado. Pero no pasa nada, no debes asustarte… Solo coge dinero, llama a alguien ¡A quién sea! Y consigue un billete de avión al país más lejano que encuentres. Yo haré las maletas y meteré a los niños en el coche…_

— _¡Draco no puedes venir así y decime que…!_

—…_Te quiero…— Entonces la agarró de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, como si fuera la última vez que fuera a hacerlo. Ese beso le reconfortó, le dio fuerzas, para seguir, para continuar viviendo, para mover una ficha más, pasar de página y continuar mirando el futuro. Al fina la soltó—… ¿Confías en mí?_

_Ella parecía haberse calmado. Y definitivamente esa era una pregunta tonta… Ella le confiaría su vida…_

—_Por supuesto…_

—_Entonces por favor, haz lo que te digo. Yo haré todo…_

—_Llamaré por teléfono para conseguir el billete. Voy arrancando el coche…_

* * *

__**Y aquí os dejo el último capitulo de la semana. He actualizado de casualidad porque no he tenido tiempo para nada hoy, estoy cansadísima. Pero al final he dicho: Venga hago un esfuercito aunque esté matada jaja.**

**Bueno buen finde a todos/as pasadlo genial sed felices y demás jaja. **

**¡Dejen review please! No cuesta nada ;)**

**Mónica.**


	8. No mates al chico en la primera cita

De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todas, y aquí os dejo el primer capitulo de la semana. Intentaré responder vuestros comentarios esta tarde, lo siento si me retraso con las respuestas, es que estoy ocupadísima con los exámenes y no tengo a penas tiempo de conectarme a internet.

DENTRO CAP!

* * *

**No mates al chico en la primera cita.**

Luccia salió al patio del instituto con su habitual grupo de subordinadas tras ella. Se dirigió al banco de siempre, donde estaban sentadas Lavender, Hannah y otras chicas.

—Lavender levanta…—Dijo ordenando. Para su sorpresa la rubia le lanzó una mirada asesina, acuchillada. Era extraño, Brown siempre había sido la más débil del grupo, le gustaba esconderse detrás de Luccia y Hannah para así sentirse protegida y desde hacía un mes la chica las trataba como si supiera cosas que ellas no sabían, como si estuviera a punto de ocurrir algo que ellas ignoraban.

Al final se levantó y Lu se sentó.

—He estado repasando los expedientes de las chicas de primer curso y creo que servirán…— Dijo sacando una carpeta de su bolso de cuero negro.

— ¿Para qué?— Preguntó Hannah.

—Algún día acabaremos el instituto, y alguien tendrá que quedarse con el trono cuando yo no esté…

—O cuando otra no esté…—Dijo Lavender por lo bajo, pero eso no impidió que las demás chicas lo oyeran y se miraran entre ellas. En un principio todas pensaron que Luccia no se había dado cuenta, pero seguidamente cerró la carpeta y miró fulminantemente a Brown.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Lavender esbozó una sonrisa falsa y forzada que endureció su rostro.

—Lu… ¿De verdad crees que te durará el puesto eternamente? Aún te quedan tres años de instituto, y en tres años pueden pasar muchas cosas…—Luccia no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a mirar a la otra rubia esperando a que continuase—...Puede que llegue una chica que ascienda socialmente como la espuma. O puede que tu hermano Scorpius empiece a salir con alguien popular y se conviertan en el rey y la reina. O también puede que una de nosotras de quite el puesto…—Brown se cruzó de brazos y miró a Luccia con una sonrisa torcida esperando su reacción. La Malfoy se levantó y se acercó a Lavender lenta y desafiante.

— ¿Acaso eres tan idiota cómo para pensar que una estúpida como tú me quitaría el puesto de reina?

— ¡No te hablo de mí cariño! Te hablo de cualquiera. Te aseguro que muchas de las que se sientan contigo en tu banco te destruirían si tuvieran la ocasión, todas queremos tú puesto, por lo que cúbrete las espaldas Malfoy…

— ¿Me estás amenazando?— Dijo la rubia acercándose aún más.

—En absoluto. Te estoy advirtiendo, nada más…— Expresó Brown bajando el tono y poniendo voz de inocente.

El timbre sonó, y con él Lavender se giró y dejó a Luccia sola con sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó Hannah a Lu.

La rubia observó como Lavender se alejaba, entraba al edificio por la puerta de cristal y se dirigía a clase.

—Creo que tenemos que vigilar a Brown de cerca, Hannah. Está tramando algo, y me huele a problemas…

...

...

Draco se encontraba trabajando sumido en sus pensamientos. Sobre la mesa de escritorio descansaban papeles y más papeles, desde dibujos de diseño de edificios hasta folios con bocetos y borradores de contratos. Will se encontraba a su lado, aunque este no trabajaba, como había llegado bastante antes que su amigo, el moreno estaba en plena hora de descanso tomándose un café muy cargado.

—El otro día, cuando estuve con Lu, me contó que tenía un novio…

—… ¿Has estado con Luccia? ¿Cuándo?— Preguntó Draco sin levantar la vista del papel

—El miércoles, pensé que lo sabías, me dijo que te preguntó a ti, pero tenías que trabajar y estabas ocupado o no sé que ... Bueno el caso es que estuve estudiando física con ella y me contó lo de su novio, el tal Cormac. Me dijo que no te dijera nada pero ella está un poco… Dolida por la forma en la que él la trata…

—Algo así tengo entendido. Pero confío en su juicio, y además tiene a Scorpius, él cuidará de ella. Sinceramente, soy su padre y ella tiene dieciséis años, no creo que deba meterme en esos asuntos…

—Ya pero…

—…Oye…—Dijo Draco mirando a su amigo—…Si pasara algo malo por supuesto que me involucraría, pero mientras no voy a meterme, confío mucho en ella. ¡Además! Si te importa tanto ¿Por qué no hablas tú con ella? Al fin y al cabo siempre le has gustado…

William se sentó en la silla con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Y qué te ha hecho pensar en eso?

— ¡Todos lo sabíamos! Todavía puedo verlos cuando tenían seis años, Scorp solía correr detrás de Lu gritando "¡Will es tú novio, Will es tú novio!"— Dijo Draco riendo.

— ¿Crees que me hará caso? De verdad que me preocupa, no quiero que le hagan daño…

Draco suspiró cogió el papel que estaba escribiendo y lo puso en uno de los montones.

—Que te rompan el corazón es uno de las muchas experiencias de la vida, son cosas que uno debe aprender a aceptar, y por mucho que queramos proteger a los de nuestro alrededor de eso… Es imposible, viene en el paquete, es algo que está ahí, y de lo que no puedes huir, pero al fin y al cabo forma parte de la vida ¿No?

Will asintió.

—Lo sé. Tienes razón, tal vez solo sean estupideces mías. Tiendo a preocuparme mucho por los demás…— Dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos. Realmente la situación de Luccia le preocupaba mucho, se sentía realmente alarmado.

"Ella es como mi hija. Tengo que cuidar de ella…" Pensó Dawson.

—Cambiando de tema…—Dijo Draco interrumpiendo los pensamientos del moreno— El otro día estuve pensando… ¿Cómo fue la terapia a la que os sometisteis Astoria y tú hace dieciséis años?

Will levantó la cabeza alarmado.

— ¿Crees que necesitas ir a terapia?

— ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Solo que… No sé, es curiosidad, cuéntamelo anda. Ninguno de los dos volvisteis a hablar de esos momentos de vuestra vida…

—Draco si la sangre te está pasando factura te recomiendo…

— ¡En serio que no es nada de eso! Solo quiero saber la historia nada más… ¿Qué os pasó?

—Se nos fue la olla, simplemente. Te aseguro que a Astoria mucho más que a mí. Solíamos ir a ver a tu tía… ¿Bellatrix? Si, a Bella… Ella se veía siempre muy complacida cuando íbamos, algo extraño ya que nunca nadie iba a verla, por cierto ¿Cómo está?

—…Loca como siempre. Permanece en su casa ¿Raro verdad? Yo la habría metido en un psiquiátrico como mínimo…

—Si… Bueno, como te decía, íbamos allí a hablar de muerte, sangre y esas cosas… Hacíamos estupideces incomprensibles. Pensábamosen la osucridad; Matábamos animales y muchas cosas más que ni quiero recordar ni quiero que sepas…—Draco frunció el ceño—…Si, ya te dije que era asqueroso. Yo lo superé, de verdad creo que hice bien en ir a terapia, verdaderamente me encontraba muy mal, se me había ido la olla, era peligroso…

— ¿Y Astoria?

Will dejó que sus ojos volaran al pasado y dejó su vista perdida.

—Ella nunca lo superó. Estaba todo el día cortándose y pensando en la sangre, en el dolor… Por una parte yo la entendía. Asesinaron a sus padres y a la mayor parte de su familia, estaba sola. Intenté convencerla de que nos tenía a nosotros, pero no sirvió de mucho. La última vez que la vi antes de que desapareciera me dijo que se quería alejar de todo, que había descubierto algo muy malo de ti, que se lo había contado Pansy. Y que como lo había perdido todo iba a irse con Riddle a alguna parte a hacer misiones… No supe más de ella, creí que volvería al poco tiempo, pero no lo hizo. Y aquí estamos… Diez años después desde la última vez que vi a As…

Draco bajó la mirada unos segundos, pero después la levantó para hablar a su amigo.

—No creo que fuera lo último que te dijera…—Will le miró interrogante—… ¡Vamos no seas idiota! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! Todos sabíamos que os acostabais juntos desde los quince años…

Will rio.

—En realidad desde los catorce. Fuimos muy precoces… Ahora me doy cuenta…

—No creo que lo último que te dijera Astoria Greengass fuera "Will cariño, me voy con Riddle de misiones…"— Dijo Draco poniendo una voz tonta haciendo como que lloraba.

—Tienes razón. En realidad me dijo eso, ignorando el cariño, ese no es su estilo, y luego…—William miró a su amigo con picardía—…Lo hicimos toda la noche ¡Toda! La noche más agotadora de mi vida, desde ese día me di cuenta de que tengo un aguante tremendo…

— ¡No me lo cuentes! ¡No quiero saberlo!

— ¡Pero si eres tú quien ha sacado el tema!

Ambos pasaron la gran parte de la mañana riendo y picándose el uno al otro. William agradeció que el rubio no hubiera sacado la habitual conversación de Hermione, ni de la cita, a la que si o si, esa noche debía asistir con la castaña…

...

...

— ¡Slater siéntate! ¡Angelina a tú sitio! ¡McLaggen cállate de una maldita vez! ¡Wood deja en paz a Malina! ¡Luccia Malfoy…!—Hermione gritaba histérica a todos los alumnos de la clase los que parecían pasar de ella olímpicamente— ¡Luccia Malfoy a jefatura de estudios!

— ¡Pero profesora si yo no estoy haciendo nada!— Dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos— ¡Estoy callada!

— ¡Estás haciendo pompas de chicle en clase! ¿Te parece poco!— Gritó la castaña, la que tenía ganas de darse contra la pared.

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡…A jefatura ya! ¡Y que te acompañen el resto de tus compañeros! ¡Voy a poner una amonestación general a toda la clase!— Los alumnos empezaron a quejarse a voces. En ese momento tocó el timbre y todos se marcharon lanzando improperios por todo lo alto sin importar que Hermione los oyese.

La castaña se quedó sola en la clase. Estaba furiosa, alterada, le dolía la garganta. Verdaderamente esta agotada.

— ¿Puedo?

Hermione alzó la mirada con cansancio y vio a Ginny en el marco de la puerta.

—Si pasa… ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el primer día acerca de que esta era la peor clase de todo el instituto?—La pelirroja asintió—…El profesor Neville me dijo que eran unos monstros disfrazados de adolescentes… ¡Se quedó corto! ¡Son diablos! ¡Despiadados y con hormonas por sangre!

— ¡Vamos Hermione, tampoco es para tanto!

— ¡Porque a ti te adoran! ¡Conmigo son unos auténticos pequeños ca…!

—Hablando de esa forma nunca te respetarán…

— ¡Solo digo la verdad! ¡La más pura de las verdades!

— ¿Has elegido ya que vestido te vas a poner para tu cita con Draco?— Dijo Ginny cortando de lleno la conversación. Hermione abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero luego la cerró.

—No, no pienso ir a la cita.

Ginevra empezó a reír.

— ¡Eso es lo que tú te crees pequeña! Créeme cuando te digo que vas a ir si o si. ¿Crees que una verdadera amiga dejaría que desperdiciaras una ocasión de salir con un dios como ese?

— ¡Es el novio de mi hermana! Y déjame decirte que de dios tiene poco…

Ginny se quedó pensando.

—Tienes razón, no es dios… Él no se ve y según dicen no es hombre ni mujer. Y te aseguro que Draco seguro que es hombre de pies a cabeza cariño, no me hagas imaginármelo desnudo…

Ginny empezó a reír y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco con diversión. Verdaderamente a ella también le parecía que estaba bueno, era algo que tenía que aceptar, aún así no le agradaba lo más mínimo.

La castaña cogió su carpeta y sus libros y empezó a caminar para salir de clase. Ginny la seguía de cerca.

—Si no es dios, tal vez sea un ángel, ¿Lo has mirado desde ese punto de vista?

—No Ginny, no lo había pensado— Dijo Hermione en un tono aburrido. Ambas caminaban por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la sala de profesores.

— ¡Pues creo que deberías fijarte en él de ese modo! Un ángel, un ángel ¡Un ángel!

—En el caso de que Malfoy fuera un ángel seguramente sería uno oscuro y desagradable… Y esa no es la descripción de un ángel, sino de un demonio…

—Un ángel con alma de demonio ¡Me gusta!

Hermione decidió no dar más coba a la pelirroja, por lo que había visto era imposible que esta entrara en razón.

Justo antes de entrar en la sala de profesores una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de ambas.

—Señorita Granger— Fleur Delacour, la jefa de estudios, se acercaba taconeando a ambas chicas con su habitual malhumor.

—Si me disculpas— Dijo Ginny desapareciendo tras la puerta al ver a Fleur.

—Señorita Hermione, sus alumnos me han informado de que piensa poner una amonestación general…

—Así es.

— ¡No puede poner un parte a una clase entera!

— ¡Y eso por qué! No hay un solo demonio en esa aula que se porte bien— Se quejó la castaña. Luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho…

—Granger…—Dijo la francesa intentado no perder la calma. A Hermione le pareció muy exagerada—…Este es un instituto privado, de élite. Tenemos que mantener nuestra fama ante todo. Puede poner un parte de vez en cuando ¡No una amonestación general! Nuestro alumnado se caracteriza por la limpieza de sus expedientes…

— ¡Pues te aseguro Delacour, que si por mi fuera, todos los alumnos del instituto tendrían un borrón por expediente!

— ¡Nuestro centro tiene las mejores calificaciones de todo Paris!

— ¿Y estas las sacan los alumnos o se las ponen los profesores?—Dijo Hermione desafiante. Fleur parecía fuera de sí, por lo que había observado la castaña, Delacour era la típica soltera que creía que solo trabajaba ella y que exigía lo innecesario a los que la rodeaban ¿Y si no cumplían? Los crucificaba directamente.

— ¡Si tiene algún problema con las notas que ponen los demás profesores, hable con ellos! ¡Y si quiere llevar el tema más allá hable con el director!— Gritó Fleur con cara de limón. Hermione intentó no perder la calma.

—Si me disculpa señora jefa de estudios…—Dijo con la voz más educada que le fue posible—…Tengo prisa y…—La castaña extendió un montón de papeles y se los puso a Fleur en los brazos—…Toda mi clase tiene una amonestación general…

La rubia se dispuso a decir algo, pero Hermione ya salía por la puerta principal cuando reaccionó.

...

...

Scorpius se pasó la mayor parte de la mañana rondando cerca de la mansión McLaggen para intentar ver a Jamie antes de que esta se fuera al instituto. Se sentía muy estúpido al pensar que estaba enamorado de la única chica que no se fijaría en él jamás, ya que eran lo contrario, lo opuesto: Mientras ella tenía el mejor promedio de su clase, él se negaba a estudiar y sus notas eran de lo peor. Scorpius era el chico popular, y ella simplemente la chica inteligente de la clase… Y luego estaba lo peor de todo, la razón que les separaba aún más, ella era una McLaggen y él un Malfoy. Si Cormac se llegara a enterar de que Scorpius estaba enamorado de su hermana menor haría dos cosas, primero reírse, luego reventarle la cabeza.

Cuando su reloj tocaba las nueve de la mañana la puerta de la mansión se abrió. Por un momento el rubio temió encontrarse con Cormac y sus hermanos, pero su corazón dio un salto de felicidad al ver el cabello dorado de Jamie flotando en el aire con cada movimiento.

Tan anonado se quedó que no notó como los ojos negros de la chica se posaron en él con confusión ante su constante mirada.

— ¿Scorpius?— Dijo con incredulidad esperando a que él reaccionara. El chico se puso nervioso, su corazón se aceleró y se le fueron las palabras de la lengua.

—Eh… si… no… no sé… eh… si…—Dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo rubio. Por un momento olvidó que tenía un cigarrillo de la mano, y en un movimiento brusco, se quemó.

— ¡Ah!

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó la chica preocupada.

— ¡Si, si! ¡No te preocupes!— Intentó que su cara expresara el menor dolor posible, aún así Jamie se acercó.

—A ver, déjame verlo…

— ¡No, no es nada de verdad!

—Déjame ver…—Insistió. Él cedió y extendió la mano, que la rubia tomó y observó con sus grandes ojos negros e intensos. Scorpius sintió como si le hubiera agarrado un ángel, las manos de la chica eran verdaderamente suaves y finas, de dedos delgados y bien construidos, verdaderamente a él el parecieron tan hermosas como el resto de su ser.

—Siento que te hayan expulsado por culpa de mi hermano—Comentó la joven McLaggen mientras le observaba la pequeña quemadura.

—No tiene la menor importancia…

— ¿Te ha reñido mucho tu padre?

—No. En realidad no le he dicho nada acerca de los de la expulsión.

—Pues deberías. La carta llega siempre unos días después de que te hayan echado… No querrás que se entere antes por otros que por ti ¿Verdad?

— ¡Mierda la carta!— Jamie sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa del chico— ¡Jo! Ahora tendré que irme a vivir a casa de Blaise…

—Es muy pequeña, aunque aún así tendrías que ponerte una tirita o algo…—Opinó la rubia dejando la mano de Malfoy—…Por cierto ¿Quién es Blaise?

—Un amigo de mi padre, y además es mi padrino y el de Lu. A ella le cae fatal, para mí es un tío elegante de verdad; Es my legal, tanto que hasta un día nos echamos unas petas en el salón de su casa— Después de haber dicho eso, Scorp se arrepintió.

— ¿Fumas porros en el salón de tu padrino?—Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Si. Pero solo una vez, un mal día ya sabes…

—Ya…—Dijo ella sin parar de sonreír—…Mi hermano me dijo que estabais leyendo "Romeo y Julieta"—Dijo cambiando de tema.

—Si, aunque yo la verdad aún no llegué a lo interesante. Mi versión es larguísima, debería haber cogido una más corta, de esas en las que solo vienen los puntos clave de la historia…

—Mira…—Jamie sacó de su bolso un librito negro y fino—…Tal vez esta te sirva, es muy pequeña, viene lo básico, los puntos más interesantes, los más famosos, es muy corta…

—Gracias— Dijo él cogiéndola.

—Si no te importa me tengo que ir, me he saltado la primera porque el profesor no iba a venir y mis padres me dijeron que podía quedarme en casa. Y ahora encima llego tarde a la segunda…

—Siento haberte retrasado.

—No tiene la menor importancia. Ha sido una charla de lo más agradable…— Dijo ella volviendo a sonreír con esa peculiaridad que solo ella poseía. Era como si la sonrisa le iluminase la cara, y realzase aún más sus ojos negros—…Chao.

La chica comenzó a andar y Scorpius se quedó ahí observándola hasta que desapareció al girar la esquina. En ese momento miró el libro que ella le había dado. Lo tomó y observó que tenía una página marcada, abrió por ahí y leyó:

"Julieta: ¡Romeo! ¡Romeo! ¿Por qué eres Romeo?

Reniega de tu padre y de tu nombre:

Si a tanto no te atreves, sé mi amante,

Y ya no me tendré por Capuleto.

Romeo: ¿Qué hacer? ¿Sigo escuchando, o la hablo ahora?

Julieta: No tú, tu nombre es sólo enemigo mío:

Serías el mismo si no fueras Montesco

¿Pero que es Montesco? No es pie, ni mano

Ni brazo, ni rostro, ni otra parte alguna

Del ser humano. ¡Oh llámate de otra forma!

¿Qué importa el nombre? Lo que llaman rosa,

Con otro nombre conservaría el mismo perfume…"

El chico bajó unas líneas más abajo y continuó leyendo:

"Julieta: ¿Quién eres, que te proteges con el manto

De la noche y descubres mis secretos?

Romeo: Quien soy no sé decirte por el nombre:

Mi nombre, amada mía, me es odioso,

Porque ese nombre es enemigo tuyo.

Si lo tuviera escrito, lo rasgara"

El chico cerró el libro. Y se puso a caminar sin rumbo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

La noche llegó sobre la ciudad, y con ella llegaron los amantes, que recorrían las calles de París capital del amor dejando un sabor dulce y empalagosos que se volvía amargo para aquellos que no tienen ocupados el corazón.

...

...

Hermione se sentía estúpida allí sentada frente a la enorme cristalera del restaurante "Bijou". Draco aún no había llegado, llevaba esperando tres cuartos de hora a que se dignara a aparecer, empezaba a dudar de que viniera, pero sería demasiado rastrero hasta para un hombre como él no presentarse.

— ¡Vaya menuda coincidencia!— Hermione giró la cabeza para averiguar si aquella voz masculina se dirigía a ella.

— ¡Theodore!—Exclamó ella con simpatía—Cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Dónde has estado metido?

—En casa, no salgo mucho la verdad, no soy sociable—Dijo él sonriendo como lo hacía siempre.

—Pues yo no opino lo mismo, te aseguro que eres de las personas más agradables que he conocido en toda mi estancia en París… ¡Por cierto! Que descortesía la mía, siéntate por favor, me parece mal que estés ahí de pies mientras yo estoy sentada…—Animó ella.

El moreno tomó asiento en el lugar donde Draco debía haberse sentado.

—Muchas gracias. Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola en una mesa para dos? ¿Tú acompañante no se ha presentado?

Hermione bajó la mirada pero no con tristeza, sino con indignación.

—Creo que no va a venir. Supongo que tiene cosas mejores que hacer…

—Pues debe ser un hombre muy estúpido como para dejar plantada a una mujer como tú.

Hermione sonrió.

—Me alagas. Me dices cosas que no merezco…

—En absoluto…

Se produjo un silencio en el que Hermione se dedicaba a sonreír y Theodore a observar a la chica con sus ojos azul marítimo. Nott apartó su mirada un momento de la castaña para ponerla en la puerta de entrada del restaurante, casi se desmaya al ver a un hombre de un metro ochenta más o menos, de compostura delgada, pelo rubio y ojos grisáceos entrar por la puerta.

—Mierda— Dijo el moreno casi en un susurro.

Hermione notó el cambio de actitud del chico que había pasado de dulce a muy tensa, como un gato que eriza su pelo antes de atacar.

— ¿Theo que ocurre?— Preguntó ella casi con preocupación. Pero Nott ni siquiera la miraba, sino que mantenía sus ojos fijos en Draco que se acercaba con sus típicos andares nobles.

Hermione notó una mano en su espalda que le hizo sobresaltarse un momento, pero luego se relajó al oler se perfume masculino que conocía y tanto le atraía. Levantó la mirada para ver al rubio que vestía un blazer gris claro con pantalones a juego y camisa azul con algunos botones abiertos.

La chica empezó a pensar que tal vez Theo y el rubio se conocían, pues ambos mantenían esa mirada arisca y felina, que se dedicaban el uno al otro casi sin parpadear.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Dijo Draco con una seriedad que casi asustó a Hermione.

— ¿No puedo salir por ahí Malfoy?— Expresó Nott con chulería. Era la primera vez que Granger le veía pavonearse, ya que siempre que le había visto se había deshecho en halagos hacía ella, nunca le había visto de ese modo arisco y agresivo que parecía expresar en sus ojos.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

—Hace un mes…

—Sabes que a Zabini lo le gustará nada la noticia de que has regresado ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé de sobra, gracias—Dijo desafiante. Por un momento Nott dirigió una pequeña mirada a una confusa Hermione.

De repente y en un movimiento fugaz Draco agarró a Theo por la camisa lo levantó de la silla con un fuerza casi sobrehumana y lo estampó contra la pared que había delante suyo. Entonces volvió a agarrarlo y mantuvo la cabeza del moreno muy cerca de la suya.

Toda la gente miraba entre horrorizada y escandalizada. Hermione por su parte se veía confusa e impotente, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Draco ignoraba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor mantenía sus pupilas clavadas como cuchillos en las de Nott.

—No te atrevas a mirarla…

Theo lanzó una carcajada entre divertida y apurada.

—No has cambiado nada Malfoy, sigues siendo un celoso, ¿Qué más te da…?

Draco ignoró sus palabras.

—Como le digas a alguien algo acerca de ella te mato. Como Pansy o Blaise se enteren te juro que no vas a tener mundo para esconderte…—Dijo refiriéndose a Hermione la que parecía atónita sin escuchar las palabras de Draco.

De nuevo Nott lanzó una carcajada.

— ¿Crees que a Pansy le importa a estas alturas de la vida que salgas con otras mujeres…?—Draco continuó mirándolo penetrantemente— ¿Crees que le interesas? ¿Crees que le importas? Te equivocas…—Escupió como si fueran veneno esas palabras—…A ella le das asco…

—…Sabemos tanto tú como yo que eso no es verdad— Dijo el rubio sin perder la calma.

— ¡Es verdad! Es la pura verdad. Ella te odia desde esa noche hace dieciséis años… Todos te odian desde entonces…—Draco continuaba observándolo, pero su mirada se ablandó al oír esas palabras, al recordar todo lo ocurrido, la vergüenza y el pánico le invadía cada vez que alguien le recordaba todo lo ocurrido—… ¿Crees que yo no sé lo que pasó? Te equivocas, lo sé todo, y a mí también me das asco… ¡Es más! Creo que todos los que lo sabemos te tenemos asco…

Draco bajó un momento la mirada, pero de nuevo volvió a subirla y miró a Nott con ojos serpentinos.

—Como le digas a alguien algo acerca de Hermione te mato— Repitió. Entonces le soltó.

—No sé que importancia puede tener ella en todo esto, es una chica totalmente normal, la conozco desde hace algunos días. No te equivoques pensando que tiene algo que ver con la organización o algo…— Seguidamente Theo se dirigió a la puerta del restaurante caminando con velocidad. Cuando desapareció todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

"Tal vez él no la haya reconocido. Tal vez ni siquiera se ha acordado de Paris al verla…" Pensó Draco algo más aliviado, pero aún así muy tenso.

Seguidamente, se sentó en la mesa junto a la castaña, que mantenía la misma cara de susto e incomprensión que el resto de los clientes del restaurante. Malfoy ignoró la mirada de todos los presentes y tomó la carta. Solo le apetecía beber whisky.

— ¿A qué ha venido todo eso?—Preguntó Hermione incrédula y con cara de indignación ante el comportamiento agresivo de Draco.

El ni siquiera la contestó, pero la castaña estaba dispuesta a seguir hablando.

— ¿Le conoces?

— ¡Claro que le conozco! ¡Qué cosas!

—Bueno no lo digas como si fuera raro tu comportamiento, viniendo de ti te juro que puedo esperar cualquier cosa…

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué mal concepto tienes de mí!— Dijo Draco imitando el tono de voz de Hermione en un intento de burla.

— ¡No te hagas el idiota Malfoy! Sabes que es verdad, te pones agresivo a veces…

—…Solo cuando me provocan…

—Él no ha hecho nada. ¡Nada de nada!

—Me ha provocado, eso es todo…—Dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar la carta y evitando ver a Hermione.

—No, no ha hecho nada— Insistió ella.

—Pues vale. Venga lo dejamos en eso, no ha hecho nada…

— ¡No me des la razón como a los tontos!—Dijo ella empezando a enfadarse. Se sentía como cuando daba clase en Hogwarts, impotente, no había forma ni remedio, era como hablar con las paredes.

—Es para que te calles. Puedes ser muy aburrida ¿Sabes?

Hermione se sintió herida, por lo que en un principio cerró la boca, pero luego pensó que si continuaba hablando molestaría más a Draco.

—Me da igual lo que pienses Malfoy. Solo te pido que me contestes a las preguntas que te hago…

—Pues no pienso responder a ninguna, no te interesan…

—…La verdad es que sí me interesa, sino no preguntaría…

Draco dejó la carta de un golpe en la mesa. Le cansaba, era realmente agotadora. Se parecía mucho a Paris, era verdad, incluso en gustos como la lectura, pero Granger era tres mil veces más pesada y aburrida que ella, más testaruda e infantil.

Miró a Hermione por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba allí. Verdaderamente se veía muy bien. Se había puesto un vestido rojo oscuro, de corte tubo por encima de la rodilla. Austera en complementos, solo llevaba unos pequeños pendientes dorados, apenas visibles ya que estaban tapados por su melena rizada.

Por unos segundos al rubio se le olvidó que estaba en plena batalla de haber quien de los dos resulta más desagradable e incómodo para el otro.

—… ¿Qué decías?

Hermione dio un pequeño puñetazo a la mesa que apenas hizo ruido, pero fue notable para Draco.

—Tú eres idiota ¿No?— Dijo ella ya cansada.

— ¿Preguntas o afirmas?

La chica resopló.

—Decía…—Comentó mirando al techo—…Decía que de que conoces a Theodore Nott…

—Ah, si. Lo conozco desde siempre…

— ¿En serio?— Dijo Hermione interesada e invitándole a que continuara, tal vez ahora que parecía que había olvidado su enfado, le contara lo que quisiera.

—Si. Prácticamente Blaise, Will, Theo y yo nos criamos juntos. Éramos amigos inseparables. Pero con el tiempo llegaron los celos… Yo conseguí algo a lo que Nott llevaba aspirando toda la vida. Y lo conseguí sin apenas esforzarme un poquito… Eso le fastidió… No, en realidad le jodió, pero yo lo había conseguido y como comprenderás no iba a dárselo con facilidad…

— ¿Y ese algo es…?

Draco calló. La había pillado. Ya le había contado suficiente, ella no tenía porqué saber más.

— ¡Vamos Malfoy no te hagas de rogar! ¿Qué conseguiste que Theo no consiguió? Dime venga, no te hagas el misterioso… ¡No, no! Espera… Lo averiguaré yo misma…—Hermione se empezó a mirar al rubio, a escudriñar en su mirada. Él se sintió como si le leyeran el pensamiento, hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía esa sensación—… ¿Una mujer?

Él no respondió.

— ¡Vamos! A mí no me engañas. Era eso ¿Verdad? Tú conseguiste a una mujer que él no pudo conseguir… ¿Quién era ella?

—Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. Mi primera esposa…—Dijo Draco con recelo.

Hermione empezó a pensar. Aseguraría haber oído ese nombre en otro lugar. Su hermana Marie se lo había mencionado ese vez hacía ya casi dos semanas, en la que ella le había preguntado por la madre de los hijos de Draco. Marie le contó que las dos últimas ex mujeres de Draco solían pasarse por la mansión, mientras que la primera nunca lo hacía, aunque era por la única que preguntaban a menudo Scorpius y Luccia. Pansy no era su madre, pero ellos la apreciaban mucho. Hermione suponía que Parkinson debió criarlos.

—Entonces esa tal Pansy es el motivo de vuestro odio…

— ¡Yo no le odio! Simplemente me parece gilipollas. Es un idiota. Un listillo de mierda. Todo lo que tiene de inteligencia lo tiene de idiotez…

— ¿Es muy listo?

Draco sonrió.

—Seguramente la persona más inteligente que conoces. Te lo aseguro. En el colegio a penas se relacionaba con los demás, era demasiado brillante como para estar con los demás niños. Los profesores le adoraban. Matricula de honor desde el primer curso de secundaria, hasta el último en la universidad… Verdaderamente brillante. Nunca nos dijo su coeficiente intelectual pero te aseguro que yo creo que tiene uno de los más altos de toda Francia, y de el mundo me atrevería a decir. Sinceramente no sé porque no está trabajando con Hopkins en los Estados Unidos. ¡Miento! ¡Si que lo sé! Porque es gilipollas…

Hermione se quedó pensativa.

—Un chico listo… Me gusta…

Draco que bebía agua en ese momento, se atragantó y empezó a toser. Hermione le miró interrogante. El hombre reaccionó inesperadamente. Ariscamente, como cuando Theo la había mirado y él le golpeó.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Cómo puede agradarte ese idiota y desagradarte yo?

Hermione no daba crédito a las palabras que oía. Y Draco pareció sorprendido también de su propia reacción. Solo fue consciente de lo que había dicho cuando Hermione empezó a mirarle con ojos como platos.

—Pues fácilmente porque…—La chica se disponía responder cuando, a través de la cristalera del restaurante frente a la que estaba sentada, podía ver como corría con desesperación la gente de la calle—… ¿Qué ocurrirá allí fue…?

Los siguientes segundos fueron demasiado confusos como para describirlos.

Lo único que recordar fue el sonido de cristales de la cristalera rompiéndose y cayendo al suelo. Seguidamente un fuerte empujón que le hizo caer hacía atrás, un dolor en la cabeza y posteriormente un pinchazo horrible en el tobillo derecho.

Abrió los ojos algo mareada y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Draco posándose en los suyos. Se le notaba agitado, y respiraba agitadamente. Lo notó porque él estaba encima suyo.

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Qué ha…?—Logró ella decir a penas. Pero al rubio no le dio tiempo a responder, porque ella puso los ojos en el Audi negro que se había estampando contra la cristalera que hacía apenas unos segundos estaba entera, y con Hermione justo delante.

— ¿M-me…? ¿M-me has salvado?— Dijo ella con lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos.

— ¿Tan despiadado me ves de dejarte morir atropellada? ¡Oh! Que mal concepto tienes de mí…— Repitió al igual que lo había hecho anteriormente.

Draco se levantó de encima de la chica. Como la había empujado hacía atrás ambos habían caído al suelo con fuerza, y ella se había abierto la cabeza.

Hermione intentó levantarse.

—No puedes, estás sangrando mucho…—Dijo él mientras se rasgaba la camisa azul y ponía un poco de tela en la cabeza de ella.

—Mi pie…

—La rueda le ha pasado por encima. Debe dolerte mucho ¿Verdad?— Dijo Draco como si hablara con una niña pequeña que acababa de caerse y se había hecho una herida en la pierna.

—Si…—Hermione tenía lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos.

—Tranquila están llamando a la ambulancia…

Hermione empezó a llorar. Verdaderamente le dolía muchísimo. Sentía como si su pie entero estuviera muy caliente y palpitara por sí mismo. Con ese dolor agudo tan abajo a penas sentía la brecha de la cabeza.

Draco la abrazó paternalmente, como habría hecho con su hija. Como si la castaña fuera un ser indefenso al que tuviera que proteger.

—Se pasará, ya verás. Eres fuerte…—Le dijo al oído con suavidad. Ella sintió como el aliente de él chocaba contra su oreja, e inexplicablemente se calmó un poco.

— Eso tú no lo sabes…— Dijo ella intentado restablecer su respiración tranquila.

—Créeme, lo sé.

"Lo sé porque te pareces a una persona que conocí hace tiempo. Y ella era la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida"

...

Theodore Nott cogió el teléfono he hizo una llamada a Pansy. Se encontraba fuera del restaurante, en una zona oscura y apartada de todo el caos, en el que se mezclaban el alboroto de la gente, la policía y las ambulancias.

— ¿Si?— Dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Tenías razón hermosa… Me advertiste ¿Recuerdas? Me dijiste que Rabastán Lestrage era el siguiente…

—Si, te lo dije. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Acaban de disparar contra su auto. Tiene cuatro heridas de bala en el pecho…

— ¿Está…?

—…Muerto—Cortó él— Su coche se a estampado contra un restaurante. Estoy empezando creer en todo lo que me contaste la última vez que nos reunimos. No te preocupes, en unos días tendré acceso a una gran parte de los archivos de la organización, y no habrá nada que pueda pararnos…

* * *

**¡Reviews please! :D :D**


	9. La marca del destino

**¡No puedo decir mucho más como siempre, gracias, gracias, gracias y DENTRO CAP porque como me pillen mis padres con el ordenador no me veis por aquí en años! (Lo que tiene estar castigada) **

**Un besito y disfruten.**

* * *

**La marca del destino.**

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!— Gritaba una histérica Marie Granger mientras corría por la sala de urgencias esquivando a varios enfermos. Al fondo de la sala de azulejos blancos se encontraba Hermione, sentada en una cama, con el pie totalmente vendado y escayolado. A su lado estaba Draco, con le pelo revuelto, y la camisa rasgada. Tenía varios cortes de cristal en la cara y en las manos, pero nada grave, por lo demás se le veía bastante tranquilo.

Scorpius y Luccia marchaban detrás de la novia de su padre. A Luccia se la veía bastante inquieta, sin embargo Scorp pareció calmarse al comprobar que Draco estaba bien.

— ¡Qué ha pasado!— Gritó Marie, agarrando la mano a Draco, y mirando a Hermione con preocupación.

—Un coche se estampó contra el restaurante donde cenábamos…— Respondió la castaña. Esta estaba algo pálida, y con puntos en la brecha de su cabeza.

— ¿Estabais cenando juntos?— Luccia se cruzó de brazos y miró a su padre indignada.

— ¿Casi les aplasta un coche y tú te pones a preguntar que qué hacían juntos? ¡Lu cariño tienen todo el derecho a pasar juntos el tiempo que quieran! ¡Hermione es mi hermana!

Luccia ignoró las palabras de la mayor de las Granger y continuó mirando a su padre con enfado; Al final cedió, pero no porque tuviera ganas de hacerlo, sino porque no quería montar el espectáculo.

— ¿Cómo os encontráis?— Dijo Scorpius intentado que nadie se percatara de las sospechad de Luccia.

—Estamos bien… Yo al menos, Hermione está un poco peor, se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y la rueda le ha pasado por encima del pie… Ha tenido mucha suerte…

—…No seas modesto Draco. No he tenido suerte, tú me has salvado…— Hubo un silencio general seguido de una ola de miradas. De repente Marie saltó a los brazos de Draco y lo besó apasionadamente.

—… ¡Tu la has salvado cuando no tenías porqué hacerlo! ¡Qué dulce eres Draco!...—La chica le volvió a besar más apasionadamente todavía. Hermione se sentía incómoda, y sus hijos aún más. Luccia se colocó su abrigo azul celeste intentado disimular, y Scorpius, al igual que hacía Draco cuando estaba incómodo, se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio descolocándoselo—… ¿Ves Herms? Te dije que era un hombre increíble… Te lo dije ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

Hermione suspiró profundamente.

—Si Marie… Lo dijiste…— Expresó la castaña con cansancio y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Cuándo podemos volver a casa?— Preguntó Luccia cruzándose de brazos.

—El médico a dicho que cuando queramos, que simplemente pasemos para decir que nos marchamos…

— ¡Esta bien! Iré yo, Scorp por favor acompáñame— Dijo Marie tomando la iniciativa con ilusión. El rubio lanzó una mirada suplicante a Luccia para que los acompañara, la idea de estar solo con Marie le aterrorizaba. La chica sonrió y se dispuso a acompañarle.

Hermione dio gracias de poder quedarse sola con Draco, pues quería agradecerle y hasta ese momento no había tenido la oportunidad. Además, lo bueno de Draco es que no era tan abrumador como su hermana, y no le hacía sentirse incómoda como Luccia y Scorp. Él se dedicaba a ser frío con ella, excepto cuando la miraba claro, ahí la cosa cambiaba; Pero por lo demás, estar con el rubio casi la podía resultar agradable, sobre todo cuando no la miraba ni cuando no hablaba con ella. Verdaderamente prefería estar con el Draco que conoció el primer día, frío, distante y poco hablador, porque en cuanto le conoció un poco mejor se dio cuenta de que no era, ni mucho menos todo lo agradable que Marie le había dicho en un principio.

—Aún no te he agradecido lo de que me…

—…No tiene importancia— Cortó él sin mirarla.

—No es solo por eso. Gracias por… Estar conmigo cuando… He estado… Llorando… ¡Dios he llorado! ¡Qué estúpida soy!— Dijo ella apenas pensado sus palabras.

Él se giró y al fin la miró. Distaba mucho del aspecto saludable y brillante que tenía en la cena. Ahora su cabello lucía menos brillante, como si se hubiera apagado con su ánimo, al igual que sus ojos y su piel. Aún así, le pareció que estaba atractiva, nunca había visto la cara de Hermione Granger agradecida, y verdaderamente le pareció bastante bonita.

—No eres estúpida. Todos lloramos a veces… Y por experiencia sé que siempre es bueno tener alguien que nos ayude, que nos de… Ánimos… De nada… No ha sido la menor molestia, ni salvarte ni estar contigo cuando has llorado. Lo habría hecho por cualquiera…

—Dile eso a Marie y te considerará más héroe del que ya te considera…

Draco rio con desgana y esta vez miró al suelo.

—Me han llamado cosas en mi vida… Pero nunca héroe. Créeme, es un título que no merezco.

—Sino eres un héroe esta vez te has comportado como tal. Si algo he notado de ti Malfoy, es que te tienes en baja consideración… ¿Por qué no aceptas tú título? Cualquiera lo habría hecho, incluso habría fardado de ello…

— ¿Por modestia?— Dijo él en un intento de callar a la castaña. Ella empezó a reír.

—Viniendo de ti lo dudo. Draco Malfoy modesto ¡Ja! Ni en sueños…

— ¿Te lo tengo que decir otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho esta noche? Lo que me pase por la cabeza, no es de tu incumbencia ¿Vale? En otras palabras, no te importa. A si que déjame en paz.

—Desagradable.

—Niña estúpida.

—Tendrás más de treinta años pero eres un inmaduro…

Draco empezó a reír.

—Habló aquí Miss madurez. Yo al menos sabría como controlar una clase de alumnos de dieciséis años…

Eso de verdad la dolió.

—…Si, Luccia me lo ha contado. Créeme o te impones o nada…

—Lo dices como supieras mucho de ello. No tienes ni idea acerca de la enseñanza—Replicó Hermione.

—Pero tengo idea de la vida y de los niños, tengo dos, y he tenido que criarlos yo solito, estoy al día…

Hermione se dispuso a contestar con avidez pero en ese momento Luccia, Marie y Scorp llegaron y ya no pudo continuar con la discusión.

...

...

El nuevo día llegó. Sábado. El mejor día de la semana para todos… O casi todos. Nymphadora Tonks y el resto de miembros del equipo se comían el coco mientras los afortunados que no tenían que trabajar dormían aún en sus calentitas camas.

La sala era amplia, con varias sillas, mesas y ordenadores. Al lado izquierdo de la puerta había un gran encerado trasparente, lleno de fotografías de cuerpos cubiertos de sangre, a los lados de cada foto había infinidades de apuntes en rotulador azul.

Alastor Moody observaba todo lo escrito con una taza de café en mano, mientras todo su equipo esperaba a que dijera algo.

—Bien… ¿Qué tenemos?— Expresó al fin sin girarse. Los rayos de sol empezaban a penetrar por las ventanas llenando la sala del sol de la mañana.

Todos los jóvenes se miraron, eran primerizos la gran mayoría, al final fue Tonks quien decidió tomar la iniciativa, tomó un expediente y leyó.

—Rabastán Lestrage, cuarenta y siete años…—Dora esperó a que Moody la animara a continuar. Este se giró y asintió.

— ¿Que más?…

—Anastasia Eliel, veintisiete. Robert Frederick, treinta y dos. Marcos Charles Levereux cincuenta y cinco. Joanna Rose veinticuatro. Cocó y Paul Garner, ambos sesenta. Igor Karkarov, cuarenta y tres…

—Tenemos ocho asesinatos en nueve días. ¿Qué creen que está ocurriendo?

— ¿Asesino en serie?— Dijo no muy convencida una chica rubia del fondo.

—Sophie… ¿De verdad eras la mejor de tu clase? Este no es el cuadro de un asesino en serie, ¿Dónde ves la relación entre las víctimas? Ninguno se parece en nada. No frecuentan los mismos lugares, ni comparten parentesco… Además la mayoría no han muerto de la misma forma… No tratamos con un maniático…—Dijo Moody haciendo sonrojar a Sophie.

— ¿Una red de asesinatos?— Observó el chico que se sentaba al lado de Tonks.

— ¡Bien! A eso se le llama pensar con el cerebro. Y ahora decidme, si es una red, contamos con dos o más asesinos ¿Cómo saber más o menos cuantos son…?

—…Por los cuerpos…—Interrumpió Tonks antes de que Moody acabara de hablar—…Los de Anastasia Eliel y Joanna Rose están destrozados… Estos pertenecerían al sujeto número uno. Perfil: Disfruta haciendo sufrir a sus víctimas, está desquiciado, es fuerte y seguramente demente. Es alguien que disfruta matando, y que es me atrevería que es un "profesional" seguramente un hombre, ya que ambas mujeres median más de un metro ochenta y de compostura fuerte… Los demás cuerpos están casi intactos. Fueron muertes rápidas y limpias, como si alguien simplemente quisiera librarse de ellos y ya está, las víctimas no sufrieron dolor alguno. Todos parecerían asesinados por la misma persona si no fuera porque se utilizaron armas diferentes… En unos se forzó la puerta mientras que en otros se entró en casa por la ventana… Y por último tenemos a Rabastán Lestrage, este se salta todos los patrones porque no estaba dentro de ningún edificio, sino en su coche… Y para disparar algo en movimiento y acertar… Hay que ser… Un verdadero profesional… Si tuviera que apostar, me apostaría la cabeza que el autor de este último asesinato es el sujeto número uno…

Todos se quedaron mirando a Tonks impresionados, y Moody empezó a aplaudir.

—Me dijeron que eras buena, se quedaron cortos pequeña…—La chica sonrió profundamente y colocó su pelo negro con reflejos morados con timidez—… ¡Eso es ser una verdadera policía! Hay que pensar con el cerebro…

Tonks siguió sonriendo con timidez hasta que Moody habló de nuevo.

—Podéis marcharos, ya habéis hecho suficiente por hoy…—Tonks cogió sus cosas. Se puso su abrigo de cuadros negros, esperó a que todos salieran para ella salir la última, aunque cuando se disponía a ello, Alastor la paró agarrándola por el brazo.

—Enhorabuena, un razonamiento brillante.

—Muchísimas gracias— Respondió ella. El hombre asintió y la dejó marcharse.

Tomó un taxi para marcharse, aún no tenía el dinero suficiente como para comprarse un coche. Tardó unos veinte minutos en llegar al lugar a donde se dirigía. El barrio donde se encontraba era agradable, de casas pequeñas pero familiares y de aspecto acogedor.

Cuando bajó del auto respiró profundamente, llenándose de vitalidad, como volviendo de nuevo a la vida. No había nada como estar en casa.

Subió unas escaleras y abrió la puerta de madera blanca. Un fuerte perfume floral, característico de su hogar la perfumó la nariz.

— ¿Has llegado ya Dora?— La voz de Molly venía de la cocina. Si, desde hacía dos años vivía con los Weasley. Ella vivió en Alemania hasta los veinte años, y luego, decidió mudarse a la ciudad natal de su madre, París, y como no tenía piso pues su padre llamó a los Weasley unos buenos amigos suyos, y allí seguía viviendo en su casa, y la verdad es que estaba encantada pues la habían acogido como a una hija más.

— ¡Si Molly, soy yo! — Dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en la percha del pasillo.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

—Estupendamente… ¿Dónde está Ron?

— ¡En su cuarto! Lleva allí toda la mañana, como siempre, ya sabes en que plan está, no hay quien le haga moverse. Tal vez tú consigas animarle querida…

"Lo dudo" Pensó la morena poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y era verdad. Ginny y ella ya lo habían probado todo, era imposible animar a Ron. Desde que consiguió salir de un tormentosa relación el pelirrojo se pasaba la vida deprimiéndose y componiendo canciones que conseguían que los demás se deprimieran aún más. Verdaderamente lo que ese chico necesitaba era enamorarse otra vez.

Tonks subió las escaleras y una vez arriba se dirigió al cuarto de Ron, que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Cuando entró se encontró con una habitación pequeña, apenas amueblada con una cama desecha, sobre la que estaba Ron con su guitarra; También había una sosa mesita de noche y un armario. Solo había una ventana, aunque era bastante grande. Las paredes eran de un gris oscuro y austero, pero eso no quitaba luz a la sala.

—Ehi…—Dijo Dora cerrando la puerta tras si—… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el día?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Bien. Vamos, como siempre… He compuesto varias canciones que seguro que gusta mucho en el club…

—No lo dudo… —Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama—…Ron en serio, ¿No crees que esto ya se está pasando de la raya? Por favor, todos queremos verte bien ya. Deja de deprimirte, no vale la pena de verdad…

Ron cayó y empezó a pasar las partituras de música que él mismo había escrito.

—Ronald por favor escúchame, te lo suplico. Hay muchas chicas en el mundo ¡Muchísimas!

—Lo sé…—Dijo él cansado de oír el mismo discurso de siempre.

— ¿Por qué no pones nada de tu parte? Diviértete, sal por ahí. Ginny y yo estuvimos pensando el otro día… ¿Por qué no invitas a cenar a Amelie? Es tú compañera de escenario, es bailarina, ilusionista… ¡Es fantástica! Alguien así sería perfecto para ti. Por favor Ron…

—No voy a salir con Amelie. Somos amigos. Simplemente amigos. Nada más…

Tonks se dio por vencida por ese día. Pero volvería, como todos, e intentaría animar a Ron a salir con alguien, y sino iba ella, iría Ginny o Molly. Pero conseguirían levantarle, volvería a ser el mismo, tarde o temprano…

...

...

Blaise y Will llamaron a la puerta de la mansión Malfoy. Ambos charlaban animadamente pero les cambió la expresión al ver la cara de Draco cuando este les abrió la puerta.

—Dios tío das pena ¿Qué te ha pasado?— Dijo Zabini mirándolo.

—Un coche se estampó contra el restaurante en el que cenaba… Y este es el resultado…—Dijo mientras se señalaba los cortes de la cara—…Creerme esto es poco comparado con lo de la espalda.

— ¿Con quién cenabas? ¿Con Marie?

—No con Hermione, su hermana…—Respondió Draco rápidamente.

— ¿Y que hacías cenando con la hermana de tu novia?—Preguntó Blaise extrañado.

—Cosas del estúpido de William, que te las explique él…

— ¡Lo hice por tu bien! ¡Y lo sabes! No puedes negarlo— Protestó el moreno.

—Y no lo hago. Solo te dijo lo mismo que la dije a ella. Deja de meterte en vida…

— ¿La hermana de tu novia se mete en tu vida? ¡Jo! Cuanto me he perdido...—Se quejó Zabini metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Will se dispuso a contestar pero Blaise interrumpió—… ¿Sabéis que? Me encantaría que me lo contaseis todo, pero ya lo haréis en otro momento. He quedado con mi ahijado. ¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Y Scorp? Me dijo que tiene muchas cosas que cortarme…

—Creo que está dentro. En seguida baja…—Respondió Draco con su habitual seriedad.

Blaise entró en la mansión y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de Scorpius. Mientras Draco y Will se fueron a la cocina. Donde Aimeé preparaba la comida. Ambos hombres hicieron como que la ignoraban y se sentaron en las sillas alrededor de la mesa.

— ¿Qué mierdas pasó anoche?— Preguntó Will.

—Te lo he dicho. Un coche se estampó contra el restaurante…

— ¿Y cómo está Hermione?

—Mal. Ahora mismo está en su casa, Marie la está cuidando. La rueda del coche la paso por encima del pie, y se dio un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza. Aunque sino llega a ser por mí, habría sido mucho peor…—Dijo el rubio mientras jugaba con una cuchara.

— ¡Dios tú la salvaste!—Rio William— ¡Dios la salvaste! ¡En serio! ¡Esto es muy fuerte!

El moreno reía incansablemente, pero Draco no compartía su diversión.

—No sé donde ves la gracia…

— ¡Esto está peor de lo que yo pensaba!

— ¡Si quieres la dejo que la aplaste un coche! ¡Soy cabrón pero no tanto!

—En realidad eres un cabrón, capullo y te comportas como una auténtico hijo de puta… Pero sin embargo, tienes un corazón de oro, eres impresionante Draco de verdad… Es una suerte poder conocerte de verdad… Eres sorprendente… De pies a cabeza…

—No sé como tomarme esta conversación…

—…Tómatela como quieras… Pero recuerda esto… Ella no es Paris, tenlo presente…

—Siempre lo tengo presente…

—Ya, claro. ¿Entonces qué? ¿La cita fue un asco no?

— ¡No, no! ¡Estuvo genial! Claro, estuvo genial si ignoramos que era con Granger, que un coche se estampó contra el restaurante y que pillé a Theodore Nott rondando por ahí…

La cara de Will cambió instantáneamente y se acercó a Draco de un modo sigiloso.

— ¿Nott está en la ciudad?— Dijo de una forma oscura. El rubio asintió.

—Vino hace un mes…

William se pasó la mano por la cara.

— ¿Quieres que nos libremos de él o…?

—No, no quiero que hagáis nada. De momento no quiero hacer nada en contra suya… Él no ha hecho nada en contra mía a si que…

—Draco… Nott te odiaba, y te seguirá odiando. Te envidia mejor dicho. No soporta que tú consiguieses a Pansy y él se quedara solo… Siempre intenta joderte… Desde siempre…

Malfoy se quedó pensativo y miró a Aimeé en busca de apoyo, pero esta negó dando así la razón a Dawson.

—En serio Draco… No te fíes de él…

—No me fio…

— ¿Entonces…?

—Estaba con Hermione…—Soltó el rubio de repente sin mirar a su amigo. Este puso los ojos como platos.

— ¡Dios! ¿Crees que dirá algo a Pansy o a Blaise…?

—Lo dudo…

— ¿…Y a ella?

Draco se quedó pensativo.

—Él no la ha reconocido. No se dio cuenta de nada…

Will entrelazó las manos y miró a Draco penetrantemente.

—Aún así… Ten cuidado con él…

Draco se disponía a responder cuando Luccia entró en la cocina y exclamó.

— ¡Will! Nadie me dijo que estabas aquí…

—Hola Lu— Dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa chica era verdaderamente simpática con él—… ¿Te sirvieron mis clases de física?

—O si. Fueron geniales…

— ¿Él o las clases?— Irrumpió Draco de repente.

Luccia se puso colorada como un tomate y se ruborizó pero aún así como siempre tuvo el valor de contestar.

—Ambas cosas…

A Will le cambió la cara por un momento y Draco soltó una risotada.

—…Bueno, si me disculpáis, yo solo venía a traerte el correo papá…—Dijo la chica entregando a Draco una ocho cartas.

— ¿Scorp y Blaise se han ido ya?— El rubio tomó el correo y miró las cartas una por una, pero se paró más detenidamente en una color rosado.

—Si, afortunadamente se han ido…—Respondió la chica. Su padre apenas la escuchaba ya que estaba concentrado leyendo esa gran carta—…De verdad no entiendo como soportáis a Zabini ¡Si es idiota! Es estúpido, insoportable y además un mal educado…—Se quejó ella.

—No hables así de él Lu. Al fin y al cabo es vuestro padrino…— Dijo Will en un tono dulce.

— ¡Me da igual! Es idiota…

Draco continuó leyendo la carta, y cuando hubo terminado miró a Luccia con seriedad. Ella cazó el mensaje al instante y cerró la boca.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Dijo él levantando el papel con la mano—… ¿Lu?

La chica permaneció callada.

—Luccia, respóndeme…

Ella permaneció callada y de brazos cruzados unos minutos más hasta que al fin reaccionó.

—Si… Lo sabía… ¡Pero yo no soy una chivata!

— ¿Por qué le han expulsado?

— ¿Han echado a Scorpius?— Preguntó Will con extrañeza.

Luccia se pensó un par de veces si debía responder.

—Si… Pero es que…

—Luccia, en serio… Dime que ha pasado…

—Ha sido por culpa de Cormac…—Respondió ella un poco abrumada—…Pero, yo no pedí a Scorpius que se metiera en medio. ¡En realidad no pasó nada!— Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos—…Por favor papá, Scorp no tiene la culpa de nada… A él solo… No… No le gustan las formas con las que Cormac suele tratarme… Pero nada más… ¿Podrás perdonar a Scorp?

Draco se quedó pensativo mientras miraba a Luccia. Pero al final reaccionó.

—Perdonaré a tu hermano, no te preocupes…—Ella resopló con alivio. Y casi sonrió, pero esta sonrisa se borró al continuar viendo la cara seria de su padre—…Pero no a ti…—La rubia se quedó quieta inmóvil, no entendía nada, y decidió esperar a que él le diera una explicación—…No te perdonaré ¡Nunca! Si dejas que McLaggen te trate mal, de eso… Puedes estar segura. Confío plenamente en ti. No me importa que salgas con él, pero si no te trata como te mereces y aún así sigues con él es que eres una idiota, y yo no tengo ese concepto de ti… ¿De acuerdo?

Luccia miró a su padre penetrantemente durante unos segundos y al final asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ven— Dijo Draco levantándose de la silla. Ella se acercó a su padre y ambos se abrazaron—…Te quiero muchísimo ¿Recuérdalo siempre vale?— Ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su progenitor.

Will se enterneció ante tal imagen. Draco podía ser un cabrón a veces, pero la verdad es que a pesar de ser quien era, también era el mejor padre de sus hijos…

...

...

— ¡Dios Ginny fue la peor cita del universo! ¡La peor! ¡La peor que he tenido en mi vida, te lo juro!— Hermione estaba tumbada en el sofá de su casa con el teléfono en la mano. Marie se encontraba en la cocina, preparando algo para comer.

—Vamos cielo tampoco creo que fuera tan mala…—Dijo la rubia desde el otro lado del aparato.

— ¡Pues estás equivocada! ¡Llegó una hora tarde! Y luego… ¿Recuerdas a Theodore Nott el chico del que te hablé? ¡Pues me encontré con él! Dios es tan agradable… Bueno, a lo que iba… Cuando estaba hablando con él apareció Draco y le estampó contra una pared…

— ¡Qué me dices!

— ¡Lo que oyes! Y después para colmo, cuando le fui a dar las gracias por haberme salvado, se puso en plan desagradable conmigo. ¿Sigues creyendo que es alguien increíble?

— ¿Te salvo? ¿De que?

—Ah si. Se me olvidaba. Un coche se estampó contra la cristalera del restaurante donde cenábamos. Él me salvó del que el auto me atropellara… Ahora ando con muletas. Tengo el pie destrozado y una brecha en la cabeza…

— ¿Entonces el lunes no vas a trabajar?

—No.

—Oh… A Fleur le va a parecer fatal…

— ¡Me da igual lo que Fleur piense! Siempre está enfadada. No hay nada que la parezca bien…

— ¡Ni que lo digas! Aún así es muy maja, en sus días buenos claro…

— ¿Y tiene algún día bueno?— Ambas chicas rieron con ganas.

—Bueno aunque no vengas a trabajar esta semana, el finde irás a la fiesta ¿No?— Preguntó Ginny entusiasmada.

— ¿Qué fiesta?

— ¡A la de McLaggen por supuesto! ¡Alumnos y cotilleos por doquier! Te lo dije el primer o el segundo día ¿Recuerdas?

— ¡Ah si! Tienes razón. Iré, aunque me sentiré bastante estúpida cojeando por la ciudad…—Dijo la chica imaginándose en una fiesta glamurosa donde todas iban monísimas y ella iba descarrilada.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Es una fiesta! ¡Tú alégrate pensando en adolescentes borrachos que no ven si lo que beben es vodka o el agua de los floreros…

— ¿Sabes? Has conseguido animarme…—Rio la castaña.

—La experiencia cielo, la experiencia…

—Te dejo. Llaman a la puerta— La castaña colgó y se levantó del sofá como pudo. Ando a tropezones hasta llegar a la puerta y abrir.

Se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy en el portal de su casa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Dijo ella cortantemente.

Él captó el tono de voz de la castaña, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—He venido a buscar a tu hermana…

—Ahora vendrá— Dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿No piensas invitarme a pasar?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó para que el rubio entrara. Este observó milimétricamente cada detalle de la sala.

— ¿Vives aquí?— Preguntó en un tono de asco mientras arrugaba la nariz—… ¿No es muy pequeño?

—Es un piso. No todos tenemos tanto dinero como tú Malfoy…—El hombre se giró y la miró. Verdaderamente tenía un aspecto espantoso. ¿Cómo podía una mujer ser tan fea? Estaba seguro de que Paris no era así, ella siempre le pareció guapísima, y súper madura e inteligente. Si embargo Hermione le parecía fea, inmadura y estúpida. Si eran iguales ¿Cómo podían parecerle a la vez tan diferentes? Deseaba a Hermione por ser como Paris, y a la vez la odiaba por ser como ella, pero en el fondo no conocía a Hermione, simplemente la odiaba por lo que le hacía sentir. Además prefería que ella le odiase, pues Paris, de seguir allí, le odiaría. Eso era lo que se merecía en el fondo. Que todos le odiasen como él se odiaba a si mismo.

—Entiendo—Dijo Draco sin prestar atención a las palabras de la castaña. Él empezó a caminar por el salón.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?— Expresó molesta la castaña.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada? ¿Qué respuesta es esa?

—Tú buscas pelea ¿No?— Dijo Draco irónicamente.

— ¡No me respondas como si fuera estúpida!

— ¡Tal vez lo seas!— Dijo él levantado la voz.

— ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Qué soy estúpida?— Gritó ella.

— ¡Eso y muchas cosa más! ¡También creo que eres un cría, estúpida e inmadura!

— ¿Si? ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso yo de ti?

— ¡Me da igual! ¡Piensa lo que quieras!

— ¡Creo que eres un estúpido, un egocéntrico, idiota y creído! ¡Creo que no te preocupas por nadie! ¡Y creo que eres un mentiroso! ¡Incapaz de ser amable con nadie! ¡Creo que no eres capaz de amar! ¡Creo que no dejas que nadie entre en tu vida por qué hasta tú te das cuenta de lo asqueroso que eres!

Draco cayó al instante. Esas palabras le hicieron daño de verdad, más del que él pensó que le harían. Verdaderamente se sintió muy herido.

Hermione se dio cuenta del efecto que esas palabras hicieron el él y por un segundo se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Gritar a alguien cosas horribles a la cara no era su modo normal de actuar, no entendía porque lo había hecho. Pero entonces los ojos del rubio se volvieron oscuros, temibles. Sintió miedo, verdadero terror, un terror que casi la hiela la sangre. La miró fulminantemente de un modo que ella nunca había visto nunca, en verdad estaba enfurecido.

Él se acercó. Mucho, demasiado. Ella quedó pegada a la pared, con la respiración agitada y el corazón a mil por hora. Verdaderamente estaba aterrorizada. El rubio se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus labios estuvieran casi pegados. Podía sentir la respiración de ella sobre su boca, podía sentir su miedo, y el aliento de la vida. Era como tener a Paris frente a él, estaba exactamente igual a la última vez que la vio, con esa palidez posterior al miedo y la sorpresa. Deseo besarla, apasionadamente, deseó ese intercambio de saliva. Ese beso tibio que le haría volver a la vida. Verdaderamente sentía deseo, un deseo que casi era superior a él.

Malfoy bajó su mano hasta el pantalón de ella inconscientemente. Recorrió toda su pierna, de arriba abajo, pero no consiguió más. La mano de la castaña le agarró con fuerza, con una fuerza que él no se abría imaginado de ella jamás.

—No vuelvas a tocarme nunca— Seguidamente le dio un tortazo, y casi le atraviesa el corazón.

Se lo merecía, verdaderamente se lo merecía, por haber caído por unos momentos en la trampa mortal que era ella.

—Lárgate…— Los ojos de Hermione ardían fogosos en todo su esplendor. Era como si hubiera recuperado el color, como si hubiera sanado de repente—… ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí jamás!

Draco se apartó rápidamente y casi sale corriendo. Como si le estuvieran echando a patadas. Abrió la puerta, miró por última vez a Hermione, que mantenía una expresión entre enfadada y confusa. Seguidamente desapareció cerrando de un portazo.

Hermione empezó a llorar. ¿Draco se sentía atraído por ella? En verdad, ya lo había pensado, pero no quería aceptarlo, él era el novio de su hermana, y ninguno de los dos tenía edad para estar jugando a ese tipo de juegos.

Se sentía impotente y desesperada. ¿Y si se sentía atraído de verdad? ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, no podía hacer nada. ¿Debía contárselo a Marie? Le daba cosa decírselo, porque ¿Cómo decir algo así? No podía. No quería engañar a su hermana, pero no quería decirla algo como eso. Sonaba demasiado egocéntrico y estúpido. Además Marie adoraba a Draco.

Se tapó la boca con la mano mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Intentó dejar de llorar, detener sus lágrimas. Quiso borrar el recuerdo de Draco intentando tocarla, pero no podía, sentía sus ojos mirándola, ardiéndola encima, quemándola tanto por dentro como por fuera. Él había grabado su marca a fuego en el corazón, la marca Malfoy estaba ahora ardiéndole, y esta, sangraba demasiado.

...

...

Blaise y Scorpius pasaron parte de la mañana en el centro comercial. Dieron vueltas por todas partes, recorrieron todas las tiendas que les interesaban. Zabini compró a su ahijado varios videojuegos, ropa y muchas cosas más. Draco siempre decía que mimaba a Scorp demasiado. Siempre que se veían el armario de Scorpius y sus estanterías estaban más llenas.

Cuando la hora del medio día llegó ambos se fueron a comer una hamburguesa.

El rubio se encontraba haciendo cola mientras Blaise buscaba una mesa libre en el piso de arriba. El joven Malfoy estaba concentrado en los enormes carteles que anunciaban los distintos tipos de comida rápida cuando una voz extrañamente familiar interrumpió su inspección.

— ¡Scorpius!

El chico se giró ante esa voz femenina. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con los ojos negros de Jamie McLaggen. Esta estaba justo detrás de él en la parte de atrás de la cola.

— ¡J-Jamie! Que raro verte por aquí ¿Cómo estás?

—Increíblemente bien. Mi madre me trajo de compras— Dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿A ti sola?— Preguntó él como desinteresadamente. Aunque en realidad esperaba que así fuera, pues lo único que no quería en ese momento era encontrarse con una pandilla de McLaggens.

—Si. Bueno a mí y a alguien más…

— ¿A si?— Dijo él algo sorprendido.

— ¿Conoces a Michael Corner de tercero B?

—No me suena…

—Oh… Es un chico super simpático. Su familia y la mía se llevan estupendamente. Mi madre le adora, literalmente, siempre dice que es perfecto para mí…—La chica rio tímidamente, pero paró de hacerlo ante la cara seria de Scorpius—…Lo siento yo…— Dijo poniéndose el pelo tras la oreja—…No sé porque te cuento todo esto…

— ¡Oh no! ¡No importa de verdad! ¡Es estupendo! Espero… Espero que seáis muy felices… Ahora si me disculpas…

Jamie se quedó con la palabra en la boca, mientras un celosísimo Scorpius se salía de la cola y subía las escaleras de la hamburguesería donde debía estar Blaise. El rubio estaba enfurecido. En verdad tenía ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Empujó a todo niño o adulto que se interpuso entre él y la mesa donde al fondo Zabini estaba sentado leyendo el periódico. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, este levantó la cabeza.

—Vaya, yo que esperaba verte venir con una bandeja llena de hamburguesas— Dijo Blaise con su particular tono de ironía.

Scorp se sentó en la mesa y entrecruzó los dedos de las manos manteniendo una expresión de seriedad. Se sentía lo suficientemente humillado como para no responder a las habituales ironías de su padrino.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— Preguntó Zabini observando a su ahijado.

El chico miró al adulto con una expresión de pocos amigos.

—Nada, simplemente que… Me cansé de hacer el idiota… ¿Sabes? Uno reflexiona mientras hace cola para comer hamburguesas…

— ¿…A si?— Dijo Blaise levantando una ceja.

—Si… ¿Raro verdad? Y… He estado pensando que… Soy joven… Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera ¿Cierto…?

—Por supuesto pero…

— ¿…Por qué atarme a una sola chica cuando hay muchas más? ¡El mundo es muy grande!

—Scorp…

—Si la chica que me gusta no me hace caso… Pues iré a por otra…

—Scorp…

—Total hay muchas más…

—Scorp…

— ¿Para qué comerme más el coco…?

—Scorp…

— ¡Para nada! ¡Me como el coco para nada!

— ¡Scorpius!

— ¡Qué?— Gritó el rubio ante la llamada de su padrino.

—Quiero que me escuches ¿Vale? Si. Claro que hay muchas chicas más en el mundo, ¿Pero crees que estando enamorado podrás mirar a otras?

— ¿Y tú como sabes que estoy enamorado? ¿Luccia no te habrá dicho nada?— Preguntó el chico con curiosidad. Blaise rio.

— ¿Desde cuándo tu hermana y yo mantenemos conversaciones?—Scorpius se quedó pensativo dando la razón a su padrino—…Lo sé porque se te nota, a leguas. Se te ve en la cara. Mírate, tienes una cara de tonto que no puedes con ella…—Dijo el moreno riendo. Scorp imitó al Blaise y ambos soltaron varias carcajadas. Al final pararon y decidieron ponerse serios para hablar.

—En serio Blaise, lo de yo y esa chica como que… No. Es algo imposible. Hay muchas cosas en contra…

—¿Tantas?

—Demasiadas. Tú no sabes como es su familia. Su hermano es un cabrón inútil, y además por cierto es el novio de Lu…

— ¿McLaggen?

—Si. ¿Cómo…?

—El estúpido de William está preocupado por Luccia y ha mencionado a McLaggen varias veces. No sé que narices le pasa a Dawson, no quiere que la hagan daño a tu hermana, se siente mal por ella y todo… A veces no hay quien entienda a ese tío… Bueno, continúa…

Scorpius contó a Zabini todo lo que había en contra. Lo de la familia de ella, las continuas peleas con Cormac y sus primos, y la eterna lucha de popularidad entre los Malfoy y los McLaggen. Y, que para colmo, Jamie no se fijaría jamás en él. Se consideraba demasiado estúpido para ella. Jamie se merecía un chico inteligente, de calificaciones altas y que no se quedara como una seta cuando la veía.

Pasaron una media hora allí sentados, al final, se fueron, pues se les había ido el apetito.

...

La semana pasó apresuradamente para casi todos, hasta un punto que cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya era sábado otra vez.

Hermione no fue al instituto en toda la semana, sin embargo Ginny y Luna fueron a visitarla todos los días a su casa. Su pie se reponía poco a poco, al menos la hinchazón bajó considerablemente.

Como Luna fue con Ginny todos los días, Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contar a su amiga pelirroja lo ocurrido entre Draco y ella. Se moría de ganas por contarle, pero nunca encontraba el momento, ya que no tuvieron la oportunidad de quedarse solas.

Los sentimientos de la castaña hacía el rubio fueron cambiando según pasaron los días. Los primeros se sentía estúpida por haber reaccionado de esa forma ante él, y además fatal, ya que era el novio de su hermana y, claramente se sentía atraído por ella, eso era ya un hecho. Cuando se cumplieron siete días desde el último encuentro de ambos la castaña decidió que debían hablar, en verdad quería hablar con él, preguntarle lo que sentía por su hermana y lo que sentía por ella, si es que sentía algo…

Al menos la chica podía consolarse pensando en que Harry volvería en un par de días, estaba deseando verle, con él allí, ya no se sentiría tan sola.

En Hogwarts la mayoría de los alumnos estaban demasiado emocionados por la fiesta de Cormac. No se habló de otra cosa en toda la semana. Todos especulaban sobre lo que pasaría en ella, que parejas se romperían, quienes empezarían un nuevo amor y hasta que punto se desfasaría la cosa…

Luccia al igual que el resto del alumnado solo pensaba en la fiesta y en lo que ocurriría en ella. Iba a salvar su relación con Cormac, la que ya llevaba rota mucho tiempo (en opinión de Scorpius desde siempre). Esa era la única manera. Si tenía que darlo todo, para salvar su relación lo haría, y no le importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar, por muy alto que fuera…

* * *

**¡Reviews please! Y bueno antes de marcharme deciros que si sois buenas y me dejáis reviews es muy posible que suba un nuevo capitulo este sábado como regalito. La fiesta de Cormac está en ese capitulo llamado "Le Chat Rouge" ¡Me voy volando! ¡Adios!**

**Mónica.**


	10. Le Chat Rouge

**Hola a todos y a todas, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno mi castigo continua pero mis papis han sido algo piadosos y me han dejado el capitulo para permitirme actualizar, a si que agradezcanseló a ellos que esté aquí jaja **

**Siempre empiezo por lo mismo: Gracias a todos. De nuevo hago mención especial a mi amiga Javileta que comenta todos y cada uno de los capitulos, gracias sinceras. Y dar la bienvenidad a una nueva follower de la historia a Giambonne, espero que disfrutres muchísimo del fic.**

**Bien aquí les dejo este capitulazo. Y digo capitulazo porque es largo no, larguísimo. Creo que es el más largo de la primera parte del fic con eso digo todo, y con él acaba lo que seria la "introducción", ya conocemos los personajes principales, sus historias y caracteres y a partir de aquí empieza ya la acción acción de verdad. Diréis "Madre mía, nueve capítulos de introducción!" Ya pero es lo que tiene una historia tan complicada como esta. **

**Lo bueno bueno de verdad empieza a partir de este capítulo. Aún quedan tramas y personajes por presentar, pero la mayoría ya los conocéis a todos. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que lo paséis bien en "Le Chat Rouge" estáis todas/os cordialmente invitados a la fiesta de Cormac L. McLaggen. Pasarlo bien ;)**

* * *

** Le Chat Rouge.**

"_Querido diario: Sé que no te abro desde hace meses, pero hoy es un día demasiado especial como para no dejar constancia de él. Han abierto un nuevo club en la ciudad, "Le chat rouge" y mi primo me ha prometido que nos llevará a Astoria y a mí con él y William. As está emocionada, adivina por qué, Will… Ese Dawson la vuelve loca, yo creo que se está enamorando aunque ella dice que no. La verdad es que no me extraña, Will es todo lo que una chica puede desear, guapo, rico y muy caballeroso, tiene unos modales exquisitos, sinceramente, a mí tampoco me importaría besarlo, la verdad…"_

— _¡Paris! ¡Paris!— La castaña cerró el cuaderno y lo metió rápidamente debajo del colchón. _

— _¡Ya voy mamá!— Dijo levantándose de la cama colocando el edredón blanco impoluto. Abrió la ventana de su habitación, por la que entró una corriente de aire caliente del verano junto con los dorados rayos de sol. _

— _¡Paris baja ya! _

— _¡Que si! ¡Que si! ¡Que ya voy!— Gritó ella. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Cruzó el pasillo y atravesó corriendo la puerta del salón esperando encontrar solo a su primo Blaise, a Will y a Astoria, pero se sorprendió al ver que había mucha más gente, sentada alrededor de la mesa donde habitualmente solían sentarse._

_Una chica de pelo corto y negro charlaba animadamente con Astoria. Esta tenía los ojos castaños muy oscuros, casi negros, labios gruesos, pintados con un rojo oscuro y muy mate._

_Y había dos chicos más a parte de su primo y William. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, nariz fina y perfilada, ojos azules cielo, como nunca antes había visto, y un porte fabuloso. _

_El otro parecía más serio y callado. Se limitaba a escuchar la conversación que mantenían los otros tres. A pesar de esa actitud les miraba a todos con superioridad, una superioridad que no la gustó nada. Tenía clase, mucha clase, se le veía a leguas. Se notaba que se había criado con autoridad, y con la condición de que no había que hablar con los que están debajo de uno mismo. La llamó la atención, desde el principio, debía reconocerlo, desde la primera vez que lo vio. Pelo rubio, cuerpo definido y tonificado, facciones finas y angelicales, ojos grisáceos como nunca antes había visto… Verdaderamente era alguien interesante, de pies a cabeza._

_El chico se percató antes que nadie de la llegada de la castaña. La observó durante unos segundos, que para ambos fueron horas. Esa chiquita que le miraba era fea, poco femenina y desaliñada, nada comparado con Astoria o con su mejor amiga Pansy, pero tenían lo que a ellas les faltaba. Aún no la conocía, pero podía darse cuenta de ello, esa chica tenía algo especial, algo de lo que las demás carecían. _

_Paris captó la mirada de él, y se sorprendió al reconocer que era muy guapo. Normalmente los chicos no le parecían guapos a primera vista. Tenía que hablar con ellos para saber como calificarlos, pero con este todo era diferente, era como, aún si haber hablado nunca, ya lo supieran todo el uno del otro. Con solo una mirada, ya sabían que eso no acabaría ahí…_

— _¡Oh Paris ya estás aquí!— Exclamó de repente Astoria—Te veo sorprendida…_

—_Si. Cuanta gente. No esperaba tanto…— Dijo la castaña despertando de ese sueño en el que se había sumido._

—_Es que hemos traído unos amigos…—Astoria agarró a Paris de la mano y la acercó al grupo— Ven, te los presentaré…—Primero se acercaron a la chica de pelo negro, de cerca era muy atractiva, no poseía la sensualidad de Astoria, pero aún así era muy guapa—…Es Pansy Parkinson…_

—_Encantada…— Dijo la nombrada extendiendo la mano._

—_Lo mismo digo…—Respondió Paris._

—_Y este de aquí…—Dijo Astoria tirando de su amiga y llevándola justo delante del chico de pelo castaño e impresionantes ojos azules—…Es Theodore Nott. Un encanto…_

—_Tú si que eres un encanto As…—Respondió el chico—Es un placer conocerte Paris…_

—_Gracias— Dijo ella con timidez._

_Greengass volvió a tirar con fuerza de su amiga._

—_Y por último…—La llevó en frente del chico rubio que se mantenía serio y con una postura rígida y recta. Ambos se miraron, y apenas oyeron las palabras de Astoria cuando les presentó. Los ojos grises buscaban los verdes que no se resistieron a la mirada fogosa de él._

—_Paris… Te presento a Draco Malfoy._

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Draco despertó de repente. Se había quedado dormido en el estudio. Cuando consiguió recordar donde estaba miró por la única pero alta ventana que había en la sala. Ya era de noche.

Luccia llamaba a la puerta, la que había sido cerrada con llave por él mismo hacía ya unas horas.

El hombre se levantó y removió su pelo rubio como siempre solía hacer. Se quitó la corbata y desabrochó algunos botones de su camisa.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Luccia con una maleta enorme y cara de enfado.

—Llevo media hora llamando a la puerta— Refunfuñó.

—Me había quedado dormido…— Dijo él mirando hacía un lado y al otro del pasillo.

—Ya, lo he supuesto… Solo quería decirte que me marcho ya a casa de Hannah…

—Estupendo… Supongo que no hará falta que te diga que seas muy amable con la señora Abbot y que…

—Si papá… Adiós papá…— Dijo Luccia en tono irónico.

—Claro, me despiertas y ahora pasas de mí…

Luccia se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Pásalo bien!

— ¡Lo haré no te preocupes!— Dijo la chica alejándose.

Justo en ese instante Scorpius pasó por detrás de su padre sigilosamente intentado que no le viera.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Scorp?— Dijo Draco sin darse la vuelta.

—Esto… Yo… Había quedado con Blaise y…

—Menuda coincidencia— Dijo Draco dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos—…Yo también he quedado con Blaise, y lo más raro de todo es que me ha dicho que no tenía planes con nadie esta noche ¿No crees que es muy raro?

—Si… Es rarísimo… Este Zabini… Se le va más la olla…—Continuó el chico negando con la cabeza. Draco empezó a reír.

—No vas a salir esta noche…

— ¡Pero papá si tengo dieciséis años y es sábado noche!

— ¡Te he dicho que no!— Dijo el rubio alejándose—… ¡Voy a arreglarme! No sé si esta noche dormiré en casa…

— ¡Claro!—Se quejó Scorpius— ¡Aquí el señor puede hacer lo que quiera! ¡Salir por ahí! ¡No ir a dormir a casa! ¡Deja un poco para tus hijos chaval!

Draco empezó a reír ante las palabras de su hijo. Sin responder subió las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso, donde estaba su habitación.

Allí dentro se encontraba Marie, que se desvestía con rapidez, y quien llevaba todo su oscuro pelo recogido en un moño deshecho.

— ¿Vas a salir?— Preguntó mirando al hombre que había entrado sin saludar.

—Si—Respondió él secamente mientras cogía una corbata del armario y se hacía el nudo con habilidad.

—Pues si ves a Hermione dila que llevo llamándola toda la tarde y tiene el teléfono apagado. ¡Estoy harta, siempre está igual! No hay forma de contactar con ella.

Draco calló y no dijo nada. Definitivamente lo último que quería era encontrarse con Hermione después de lo último que había ocurrido entre ellos. No quería volver a perder el control así, tenía que refrenar su deseo.

El rubio se puso su abrigo marrón mientras pensaba en la castaña, y salió de la habitación sin despedirse de Marie.

...

...

Theodore Nott se sentó en un banco cerca del "Trocadero". Aquel era el mejor lugar de la ciudad en su opinión. Desde allí la Torre Eiffel se podía ver en todo su esplendor. No había lugar mejor desde donde observarla.

Se empezó a quedar frío cuando llevaba ya diez minutos esperando, esa iba a ser una noche fría, y por el aspecto del cielo también lluviosa.

Se entretuvo mirando como las parejas de enamorados y recién casados se hacían fotos desde allí, y como los niños pedían sándwiches en los diferentes puestos de comida que había allí estacionados.

— ¿Observando el paisaje?

Ni siquiera se había percatado de que ella había llegado, se levantó y colocó su abrigo largo y gris y la invitó a sentarse.

Pansy tomó asiento al lado de él y ambos se pusieron a observar el hermoso paisaje juntos. La torre estaba iluminada en un tono dorado muy hermoso, los jardines de debajo de esta estaban llenos a rebosar. También se podía ver desde allí los barcos que cruzaban el Sena llenos de turistas, y los que eran fiestas andantes, en esos solo los vips y gente adinerada podían entrar.

—Hacía tiempo que no venía aquí…— Dijo ella suspirando—… Ya casi se me había olvidado a que huele París...

— ¿Y a qué huele?— Preguntó él observando a la mujer.

—A amor. Es un perfume dulce con un toque fresco. El olor de París es único en el mundo, ninguna de las ciudades en las que he estado huele como París…

— ¿En serio?

—Totalmente…

Ambos pasaron callados unos cuantos minutos hasta que Pansy volvió a hablar.

— ¿Por qué me has llamado? Sabes que es peligroso que nos veamos…

—Quería darte esto…— El castaño extendió un taco de folios, que Pansy tomó con curiosidad—…Es todo lo que he descubierto hasta ahora…

—Pero estos no son archivos de la organización… ¿Son…?

—…De la policía. Es todo lo que sabe la policía hasta ahora. Declaraciones de testigos, fotografías de los cadáveres, las escenas del crimen. Sospechosos, patrones…

— ¿Qué han averiguado hasta ahora?— Dijo Pansy con nervios interrumpiendo a Theo.

—Poca cosa. Tienen un par de modus operandi. Uno de los asesinos disfruta matando, siente placer en la muerte. El otro o los otros simplemente son "mandados" para que nos entendamos…

—"Mandados…"—Repitió Pansy en tono sarcástico—…Al menos nosotros sabemos más que ellos… ¿No?

Theodore se quedó mirando seriamente a Parkinson, y ella empezó a temer que no hubiera averiguado más, pero seguidamente este sonrió.

—Si. Sabemos más. Hasta ahora los únicos archivos secretos de la organización que he conseguido son estos…—El chico tomó un maletín y sacó unos cuantos papeles impresos—…Nombres en clave de los miembros de la organización que se encargaron de los últimos asesinatos de la organización…

— ¡Pero eso es genial! ¿No?— Dijo Pansy con entusiasmo, pero Nott no le siguió la corriente.

—No nos sirve para nada prácticamente. ¿De que te sirve saber que "HJ2" mató a no sé quien, y que " 25" a no sé cuantos… Nos da lo mismo. Sería mucho más útil tener una lista de muertos, o de los que van a morir. O de los nombres de los que se van a encargar de que esas personas mueran… Ah, eso sí, se me olvidaba lo más importante hay una coincidencia, tonta, pero de algo servirá… "G79" Aparece en varios de estos…

—Vale… ¿Y cual es?

—La policía ha marcado que los asesinatos de Anastasia Eliel, Joanna Rose y Rabastán Lestrage están hechos por la misma persona. Un profesional que disfruta matando… Ahora averigua… "G79" Es quien se encargó de la muerte de estos…

—Si que son buenos los agentes de hoy en día— Dijo Pansy irónica— Algo es algo ¿No? Sabemos que "G79" es un o una profesional, que disfruta matando bla, bla, bla…

—Los polis creen que es hombre, hay que tener mucha fuerza para hacer lo que les hicieron a Anastasia y a Joanna, que por cierto no eran mujeres especialmente pequeñas…

—Entonces buscamos a un hombre peligroso…—Dijo la morena pensativa—…Ahora mismo no se me ocurre ningún hombre en la organización lo suficientemente loco como para hacer eso a esas pobres chicas…

— ¿En serio?— Preguntó Theo incrédulo.

—Bueno… Puede que si… Avery está como una cabra, y ni hablar de Evan Rosier… —Theo se quedó mirando a la chica—… ¡Vale hay demasiados que podrían haberlo hecho! ¡Dios no sé por donde empezar!— Dijo Pansy frustrada.

— ¿Sigues sin querer decir nada a los demás?— Preguntó Nott de repente. La morena se sorprendió y miró al castaño con curiosidad.

—No me digas que ahora te preocupas por ellos.

— ¡No, no! ¡Que va! Es solo por curiosidad, por saber que vas a hacer. Están matando a miembros importantes, a allegados de Tom. Will, Blaise y Draco podrían se los siguientes…

—Lo sé, pero como te dije, no pienso meterlos en líos…

—Ya, pero si les matan ya no podrán salir del lío…

—Te preocupas por ellos— Empezó a reír la morena.

— ¡Te he dicho que no! Por cierto no te lo he contado, el sábado me encontré con el estúpido de tu ex…

Pansy miró impresionada y algo nerviosa a Nott, este sin embargo se mostraba tranquilo.

— ¿Draco sabe que estas en la ciudad? ¿Y que pasó?

—Bah, lo de siempre. Alucinó cuando me vio hablando con su cita, que por cierto también es mi vecina, una chica encantadora. En cuanto a lo ocurrido, simplemente preparó el numerito delante de todo el mundo, tú conoces a Malfoy tan bien como yo, sabes como es…

—Si, pero también te conozco a ti y sé que no te quedas atrás…— Agregó la morena defendiendo a Draco.

—El se picó primero, en eso no miento, pero también tengo que reconocer que le insulté un poco, tal vez me pasé.

—Seguro…— Dijo Pansy poniendo los ojos en blanco. En ese momento su móvil sonó con una alerta de mensaje—…Lo siento Theo, tengo que marcharme…— La chica se levantó y tomó todos los papeles que Nott le había entregado.

— ¿Tan pronto?— Preguntó extrañado.

—Si, me requieren en el trabajo.

—Llevar una doble vida es agotador ¿No? Todo se reparte entre los deseos de Riddle y nuestros propios…

—Ni que lo digas. Gracias por todo, y… —La chica se quedó parada como pensando en lo que iba a decir—…Tal vez… Si tú necesitas algo… Yo podría…

—Solo hay una cosa que quiero…—Dijo el castaña cambiando su sonrisa por seriedad—…Pero me temo que tú nunca me lo darás…

...

...

—Esto es un asco— Dijo Hannah mientras caminaba por la calle al lado de Lu. Ambas ya iban preparadas para la fiesta. Abbot llevaba sus habituales y perfectos rizos dorados, los cuales brillaban casi en la oscuridad. La chica solía maquillarse poco y le gustaba ir natural. Vestía un top morado con lentejuelas, pantalones vaqueros de pitillo y unos botines de cordones grises.

Luccia por su parte lucía su larguísima melena rubia platino con flequillo al lado. Como complementos utilizaba una carterita gris a juego con el blazer y las medias, y un borsalino en la cabeza. Como ropa utilizaba un vestido azul oscuro con algunas lentejuelas, además de utilizar los mismos botines que su amiga. Al contrario que Hannah, Luccia solía maquillar mucho sus ojos, los que prácticamente bañaba en rímel y raya negra.

— ¿Por qué no les has dicho a Cormac que nos viniera a buscar?— Se quejó Abbot a su amiga.

—Se lo dije, yo no tengo la culpa de que no se haya presentado…

— ¡Genial! Ahora llegamos una hora tarde, como mínimo. ¡Son las once! ¡Las once! Seguro que todos los chicos guapos ya están cogidos…

—Lo dudo Hannah, siempre hay algún chico para ti.

— ¿Es un cumplido?

—Depende de por donde lo mires. Mira ya llegamos…

"Le Chat Rouge" Era sin duda el mejor club de Paris. Era grande y espacioso, con apartados para las parejas, y con la posibilidad de poder pasar la noche en las habitaciones del club. Las camareras y camareros eran seleccionados estrictamente por una agencia de modelos. Los encargados de las actuaciones eran auténticos expertos en el mundo del espectáculo, siempre se decía, que si triunfas en "Le Chat Rouge" puedes triunfar en cualquier parte.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que no había portero a quien entregar la invitación a la fiesta.

— ¡Genial!— Dijo Abbot fastidiada— ¡Ahora dime que no es una fiesta privada!

Luccia ignoró las palabras de su amiga. La que claramente estaba de muy mal humor. Ambas entraron en el local, y una ola de música les inundó la cabeza; Estaba tan alta que sentían el "Pum, pum" rebotar dentro de ellas mismas. El club, iluminado por varias luces en tonos azulados estaba a rebosar, había acudido en triple de gente que la esperada.

— ¡Esto está lleno!— Gritó Luccia a Abbot.

— ¿Qué?— Gritó esta.

— ¡Que esto, está, lleno!— Repitió la rubia.

Ambas caminaron un poco entre la gente para inspeccionar el terreno. Tuvieron que esquivar a varios grupos de chicos borrachos, y a otro de chicas bastante más mayores que ellas.

— ¡Vete a buscar a tu novio! ¡Te estará esperando!

— ¡Lo dudo mucho!

Hannah miró con un poco de enfado a Lu.

— ¡Aún sigues pensando acostarte con él?— Preguntó.

— ¡Si! ¡Esta misma noche!

Abbot puso cara de fastidio.

— ¡Estás cometiendo un gran error!

— ¡Que?

— ¡Nada! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Es tu vida! ¡Te conozco! ¡Harás lo que quieras aunque los demás te advirtamos!— La chica de los rizos rubios se giró cuando llegaron a la barra y se dispuso a marcharse pero Luccia la agarró del brazo.

— ¡A donde vas?

— ¡A buscar tíos!— Respondió Hannah tirando.

— ¡Y vas a dejarme aquí sola!— Se quejó Luccia.

— ¡Corre a buscar a tu novio! ¡Así no estarás tan sola! ¡Adiós!— La rubia desapareció deslizándose entre un grupo que no paraba de bailar con vasos de alcohol en mano. Luccia se apoyó en la barra con pesadez. Pasó en esa posición varios minutos, pero no conseguía ver a nadie que conociese, todos eran desconocidos borrachos que se iban colgando del brazo de todo el mundo. Cormac no debía andar muy lejos de por allí, solo tenía que esperar a que apareciese.

La primera media hora se la hizo eterna. Consiguió pillar un asiento libre cercano a la barra donde los camareros servían margarita sin parar. Ella decidió pedirse un Martini. Fue demasiado fácil, pues pasaba perfectamente por alguien mayor de edad.

Pasado otro cuarto de hora más, consiguió ver a Hannah que besaba a un chico de cabello castaño apasionadamente en medio de la pista de luces, ambos con una copa en mano; y más tarde a Jamie, que fue la única conocida que se dignó a saludarla con simpatía. Charlaron durante un buen rato, pero luego se marchó ya que Michael Corner quería bailar con ella.

— ¿Aburrida! Se giró para ver si esa voz tan familiar se dirigía a ella.

Su hermano Scorpius la observaba con curiosidad.

— ¡Si un poco!— Respondió ella— ¿Cómo has…?

— ¡Papá me pillo y me mandó a mi habitación! ¡Cuándo él se marchó me escapé por la ventana!

— ¿Y has venido hasta aquí andando!— Preguntó la rubia incrédula.

El chico negó.

— ¡Me ha traído Blaise!

— ¿Blaise está aquí?

— ¡Si! ¡Él y unos cuantos amigos más! ¡William no estaba con ellos! ¡Al menos cuando yo les he dejado no estaba! ¡Que cabrones son los amigos de papá! ¡Si ves que cogorza se estaban cogiendo!

Ambos se sentaron en la barra y comenzaron a charlar.

— ¿Dónde está Cormac?— Preguntó Scorpius recorriendo el club con la mirada—…No lo he visto, además, lo mínimo es que estuviera contigo en su fiesta…

—Lo sé.

— ¿Cuándo piensas dejarle?— Luccia miró a su hermano sorprendida— ¡Joder Lu! Algún día tendrás que darte cuenta de que es un estúpido engendro ¿No? Algún día tendrás que romper con él. Bueno romper una relación ya rota, porque todos sabemos que él no te quiere…— Dijo el chico con dureza. Su hermana le miró escandalizada.

— ¡Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso?

— ¡Porque es la verdad! ¡Abre los ojos y deja de comportarte como una criaja estúpida! ¡Ni aunque te acostaras con él te querría!

Los ojos de la rubia empezaron a humedecerse.

—No te lo tomes mal Lu…

— ¡Qué no me lo tome mal!— Dijo ella llorando—¡Tu estás oyendo lo que me estás diciendo? ¡De verdad piensas que doy tanto asco que ni acostándose conmigo un tío podría quererme!

— ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Digo que eres una ciega! ¡Estás ciega de amor! ¡Y por estar tan ciega no te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es ese McLaggen! ¡No quieres romper con él porque te da miedo vivir sin él! ¡Eres una cobarde! ¡Y lo comprendo! ¡Estás enamorada! ¡Pero eso no es escusa como para que te comportes como una estúpida!

Luccia empezó a sollozar.

— ¡No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el único cobarde! ¡Estás enamorado de Jamie! ¡La amas! ¡Y no tienes narices por no decir otra cosa, para decírselo! ¡Yo no soy una cobarde! ¡Porque yo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y no me importa el miedo que de por Cormac! ¡Me da igual! ¡No le tengo miedo a nada por él! ¡Daría cualquier cosa por él!

Scorpius se quedó callado. Mudo. De los ojos de Luccia empezaron a brotar lágrimas, que se volvieron negras al tocar el rímel de sus pestañas. La chica se giró, pero su hermano la agarró del brazo…

— ¡No me toques!— Gritó. Y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mano— ¡Vete a buscar chicas más inteligentes que yo! ¡Corre! ¡Lárgate!

—Lu yo no quería…

—… ¡Pues lo has hecho!— Gritó ella— ¡Nunca esperé que tú me dijeras esas cosas!

—Lu…

— ¡Déjame en paz!— Gritó histérica.

La rubia se alejó entre la multitud, dejando de Scorpius con un amargo sabor en los labios.

— ¿Desea algo?— Preguntó una camarera al chico que estaba de espaldas a ella.

—Si. Bacardi con limón, Margarita y Vodka negro…

La actuación de la noche comenzó. En cuanto el telón se abrió se oyó un sinfín de silbidos. La bailarina Amelie estaba especializada en el espectáculo burlesque, ella era la estrella de "Le chat Rouge" por excedencia.

Era la chica más impresionante que Scorpius había visto en la vida, de largas y esbeltas piernas, piel blanca con aspecto de porcelana; Ojos grandes y verdosos; Y pelo castaño con algunas mechas rubias de aspecto muy natural. Cantaba "Be Italian" con una soltura impresionante sobre el escenario.

Scorpius se embobó. Casi se le caía la baba.

"Dios, si que podría enamorarme de ella" Pensó. Después de beberse gran parte de la bebida que había pedido, se fue acercando al escenario casi inconscientemente.

...

...

—Esta noche voy a emborracharme— Dijo Blaise Zabini a William Dawson. Ambos se encontraban viendo el espectáculo desde la parte de arriba del club, esa zona se solía reservar para los vips y gente con dinero y ganas de marcha. Había múltiples mesas redondas normalmente rodeadas de chicas ligeras de ropa. Will y Blaise se encontraban sentados en los sillones de piel que rodeaban esas mesas, ambos estaban solos, bebiendo.

— ¿Y por qué vas a hacerlo?— Preguntó Will dando un trago a su whisky.

—Porque voy a salir de cacería.

—Vaya hacía mucho que no empleabas ese término…

—Lo sé— Zabini se terminó su segundo vodka, y empezó a mirar con ojos felinos a una chica rubia de la mesa de al lado—…Te juro Dawson, que cuando termine la noche voy a estar tan borracho que no voy a saber con quien me voy a la cama…

—No hace falta que lo jures, lo haces casi todos los fines de semana…

—Pero es que este es un finde especial tío, míranos, estamos en "Le Chat Rouge" hacía siglos que no veníamos por aquí. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que lo hicimos? ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Cinco o seis años? Y aquí sigue el santo club, igual que siempre: Alcohol y chicas guapas. Creo que me voy a hacer adicto a esto…

—Antes lo eras…

—Voy a retomar el vicio…—William se quedó callado y Blaise aprovechó para hablar—…Vamos Dawson anímate, parece que tienes cincuenta años con esa cara de amargado ¿Por qué no sacas eso que Astoria decía que tenías?

Will empezó a reír.

—La gente se emocionaría demasiado.

Zabini soltó una carcajada y bebió más whisky.

— ¿Ves esa de ahí?— Dijo señalando con disimulo. Will se giró y observó como una chica castaña, de ojos grandes y exceso de gloss labial le miraba seductoramente—…Creo que esa quiere tu baile sexy…

— ¿Qué?— Rió Will.

—Astoria decía que en la cama bailabas genial…

—Astoria era muy bruta a veces…

—Aún así, esa quiere verlo. Corre…—Dijo Blaise animando a su amigo—…Habla con ella. Llévatela al piso de abajo, baila un rato y luego tráeme más whisky, por si no te lo había dicho antes, voy a emborracharme…

El moreno se levantó y se dirigió a la chica que hizo lo mismo. William se colocó la corbata y puso su mirada más felina que nunca.

Como si hablaran telepáticamente ambos se bajaron al piso de abajo.

— ¿Te gusta bailar?— Preguntó ella según bajaban las escaleras que daban a la pista de baile, allí estaba todo abarrotado. Unos bailaban a lo loco, otros bailaban mientras se emborrachaban, y otros simplemente estaban allí ocupando espacio.

—Me encanta— Respondió él agarrándola la mano.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— Preguntó ella gritando, debido al alto sonido de la música.

— ¡Will! ¿Y tú?

— ¡Daiana! ¡Pero puedes llamarme Di!

— ¡Está bien, Di!— Cuando estuvieron entre la desfasada multitud ambos empezaron a bailar muy juntos, tal vez demasiado…

...

...

Luccia caminaba llorando esquivando grupos de chicos, que de vez en cuando paraban de hablar para mirarla. Estaba encolerizada, realmente furiosa y fuera de sus casillas. Verdaderamente parecía tan peligrosa como cuando Draco se enfadaba, era como si de sus ojos salieran llamas.

Entonces vio una imagen que la sorprendió. Amelie, que ya se había bajado del escenario, mantenía una charla demasiado cercana con su hermano. Ambos estaban sentados en los asientos de la barra. Era como si Scorpius hubiera perdido toda timidez alguna, pues mantenía su mano puesta, en la pierna de la chica, la que vestía un simple bodi negro.

Y se le vino algo a la cabeza, algo de lo que en las semanas siguientes se arrepintió de haber hecho.

— ¿Por qué lloras guapa?— Le gritó un rubio cuando se chocó con él. Ella hizo caso omiso a todos los piropos que le empezaron a lanzar el grupo. Solo tenía un objetivo en mente, encontrar a Jamie.

Después de dar muchas en círculo por el club al final encontró a la rubia bailando con Michael Corner.

La verdad es que eran tal para cual. Ella la friki del instituto, y él del estilo. Quedaban que ni pintados juntos.

Luccia se acercó a la chica de ojos negros y la giró con fuerza.

— ¡Hola Lu!— Dijo sorprendida.

—Necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente.

Jamie se quedó callada y algo asustada.

— ¿Luccia que está…?— Preguntó la rubia al ver los ojos y encolerizados ojos de Malfoy.

—Oh no. No te preocupes Jai, solo te voy a contar algo, nada más…

—Está… bien…— Respondió la chica algo dudosa.

—Ven conmigo…— Ambas chicas se separaron de Michael Corner que se quedó algo rayado por la actitud de Luccia que ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, ni una simple mirada.

La pareja consiguió separarse un poco de la multitud e ir a una zona un tanto más alejada del ruido. Se fueron a un lado del escenario, el que ahora estaba vacio, ya que preparaban la siguiente actuación, la del cantante Ronald Weasley.

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Luccia se dedicó a mirar a Jamie con maldad. Algo oscuro irradiaba en sus ojos, y McLaggen lo notó.

—Tengo que contarte algo…

— ¿El qué?— Dijo Jamie con curiosidad.

—Es sobre Scorpius…—La chica se quedó algo sorprendida ante las palabras de Luccia.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hará ya unas semanas? Lo de cuando me dijiste que ningún chico estaba por ti y yo te dije que estabas equivocada. Pues es verdad, lo estabas. Scorpius está por ti. Bueno, en realidad estaba…—La felicidad de Jamie se fue en menos de dos segundos. Por un momento creyó que su mayor sueño se había hecho realidad. Ella amaba a Scorpius, la gustaba en secreto, desde siempre. Por un segundo creyó que le habían concedido un deseo, un deseo que ella casi no creía merecer, pero esa sensación vino tan rápido como se fue.

—Te quería… Y no era lo suficientemente hombre como para decírtelo… —Los ojos de la joven McLaggen empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas—… Lo siento pequeña. Debías saberlo. Y ahora míralo…—Jamie se giró y observó como Scorpius acariciaba el cuerpo de Amelie con sensualidad—… ¿No crees que es un cobarde?

La chica empezó a llorar. Jamás se había sentido así. Nunca había sido tan vulnerable. Nunca la habían roto el corazón.

—Lo siento Lu. Yo… Tengo que marcharme a casa…— La joven McLaggen salió corriendo mientras sollozaba. Luccia sin embargo, se sentía más Malfoy que nunca.

La rubia empezó a sentirse verdaderamente realizada. Se había vengado de su hermano por todo lo que él la había dicho. Había cumplido su cometido. Ojo por ojo. De nuevo empezó a vagar sola por la discoteca. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un Martini blanco solo, verdaderamente le apetecía algo dulce.

Caminó con la bebida en mano por todo el club. Saludó a un par de chicas que conocía del instituto y las preguntó que si habían visto a Cormac. Estas se lanzaron entre ellas unas miradas mientras reían ante la pregunta y luego le indicaron que andaba por ahí dando vueltas con Lavender Brown.

"Brown" Pensó Luccia maléficamente, verdaderamente esa chica tramaba algo, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de ello. Unos decían que quería el puesto de Lu mientras que otros aseguraban que lo que quería era a Cormac, pero la gran mayoría opinaban que en realidad quería las dos cosas, más la destrucción total de Luccia, a la que por todos era sabido, odiaba.

Malfoy empezó a buscar a McLaggen por todo el local. Y entonces vio algo que la descolocó. William Dawson estaba en medio de la pista de baile morreándose con una chica con aspecto de fresca.

— ¿Will?— Dijo alucinando.

Este dejó de besar a la morena y se giró instintivamente al oír su nombre. Se quedó sin palabras, casi estaba avergonzado. Luccia tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— Preguntó él intentado desviar la vergüenza que sentía.

— ¿No puedo venir a una fiesta?— Se quejó ella.

—No según tu padre… Y menos aún así vestida y con una copa de Martini en mano ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes?— La riñó William.

— ¿Conoces a esa cría?— Preguntó la compañera de Dawson mirando con superioridad a Luccia. Esta capto al instante esa mirada, y como era típico de ella contestó de la peor manera que le fue posible.

— ¿Conoces a esa guarra?

La chica miró con indignación a la rubia.

— ¿Perdona niña?

—Lo que has oído… —Seguidamente Luccia se dirigió a Will—… ¿Quién es esta pava?

William se quedó callado y no respondió, sino que se quedó observando la situación.

—Oye niña no creas que a mí me puedes hablar así…

— ¿A no?— Respondió Luccia con chulería.

Daiana se intentó lanzar contra la joven Malfoy pero William consiguió frenarla.

—Lo que yo te había dicho Will, ¿Ves? Una pava…

— ¡Déjame! ¡Voy a partir la cara a esa cría!

— ¿En serio?

—Lu por favor— Dijo William mientras agarraba la morena que movía brazos y pies intentado soltarse.

— ¡No pienso callarme Dawson ella ha empezado primero!— Gritó la rubia.

— ¿Desde cuando me llamas por el apellido?

Luccia se quedó pensativa.

— ¡Desde nunca! ¡Simplemente me salió así nada más! Por cierto… ¿Bailas?

William se quedó callado y algo descolocado por ese cambio de tema tan rotundo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— Preguntó él.

— ¡Claro!— Dijo Lu como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¡Esto es increíble!— Gritó Daiana de repente, mientras se soltaba al final de un William que mantenía sus ojos verdes oscuros en Luccia—…¿Vas a dejarme por esa?— El moreno miró a Lu, que se cruzó de brazos y luego a Di a la que todo eso le parecía increíble.

— Si— Luccia sonrió ante las palabras de Will, mientras que Daiana se marchó gritando improperios por todo lo alto.

William sonrió a Lu en un principio pero luego borró su perfecta sonrisa y su voz tomo un tono serio que no encajaba con el ambiente que había alrededor de ambos.

—No deberías haber venido…

La rubia borró también la sonrisa de su cara y se removió el pelo al igual que lo hacían Draco y su hermano.

—Lo sé. No me gusta mentir a mi padre, pero necesitaba venir, sino… Cormac y yo…

— ¿En serio has mentido a tu padre solo por McLaggen?

Luccia suspiró.

—Si tú también vas a darme la charla sobre lo poco que me merece Cormac, y lo idiota que soy por favor, ahórratela, ya me la sé de memoria…— Will se quedó callado.

—No voy a darte ninguna charla de ningún tipo. Lo único que te diré es que no entiendo como una chica tan increíble como tú, está con un cerdo como ese…

Luccia se quedó callada y miró a Will a los ojos.

— ¿En serio piensas eso de mí? — Dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente, pero él no movió ni un pie, sino que la quitó la copa de Martini de la mano, y la dejó en una mesa pequeña y vacía que había al lado de ambos.

—Totalmente. No hace falta que nadie me diga que eres increíble, yo ya lo sé…

Luccia sonrió y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba abrazando al moreno, el que sonrió ante esa reacción de la chica y la rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Ambos pasaron así largo rato. Se sorprendieron al ver lo agusto que se sentían así de cerca el uno del otro. Bailaron al compás de la música lenta que pusieron y que sintieron suya, como si estuviera hecha solo para ellos, como si el mundo, hubiera desaparecido, y solo quedaran los dos.

El hombre subió una mano y la introdujo entre el pelo rubio de ella sintiendo todo su aroma. Ella sin embargo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, y se relajó como hacía mucho tiempo que lo hacía. Conscientemente rozó con sus labios el cuello de él, e inundó la nariz en su perfume masculino que hizo que se erizara todo el vello del cuerpo. Solo Will podía conseguir eso en ella, solo él sabía como hacerla sentir mejor cuando nadie más podía. Solo él podía entenderla.

—Luccia— Una voz conocida por ella les interrumpió. Lu abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al toparse con los negros de Cormac.

—Cormac— Dijo ella separándose de Will—Lo siento… Esto…— Expresó algo ruborizada—…Te presento a William Dawson… Will, este es Cormac McLaggen.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos mientras se miraban desafiantemente.

—Un placer—Dijo el moreno.

Cormac asintió, y luego miró a su novia con autoridad.

—Vamos, he cogido una habitación para nosotros…— Dijo sin pudor alguno.

Luccia enrojeció considerablemente, y Will miró a Luccia.

— ¿Vais a…?— Se calló ante la mirada de los dos adolescentes. Asintió como haciéndose a la idea—…Bien pues entonces os dejo solos…—Seguidamente se dio la vuelta, y se dispuso a marcharse, pero sintió algo, un calambre que le subió desde la mano al cerebro, fue como caerse, como parearse, cerró los ojos un segundo y luego cuando volvió a abrirlos vio como la mano de Luccia le agarraba con delicadeza. Él se giró y se topó con los ojos azules oscuros de la chica, y se quedó prendado de ellos, no podía soltarlos, no podía sacárselos de la cabeza, nunca olvidaría como ella le miró.

—Will por favor…— Suplicó ella—…No tengas mala consideración de mí por esto— Dijo casi en un susurro—…Yo le quiero…—Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica y de nuevo volvieron a tornarse negras—…Y estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa por él, y si tengo que hacer esto, aunque no esté segura de que si es lo correcto… Lo haré, porque soy una Malfoy, y… No soy ninguna cobarde…

William la miró con seriedad y casi con enfado. Se soltó de la mano de ella y se perdió entre la gente.

Luccia empezó a llorar, pero Cormac hizo caso omiso a los sentimientos de la chica, la agarró y se la llevó. Scorpius mandó una mirada suplicante a Luccia cuando pasaron por su lado, pero la chica ni siquiera le miró. Ahora solo la importaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar esa noche que no olvidaría nunca…

...

...

— ¿Has traído mi whisky Dawson?— Preguntó ya un borrachísimo Blaise cuando William llegó.

—No. Se me ha olvidado…— Dijo el hombre con seriedad.

— ¿Dónde está la piba esa con la que te has…?

—Por ahí…

—Debes salir con alguna chica… —Recomendó Zabini, seguidamente el chico empezó a reír enérgicamente, pero Will no le hizo caso. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Lu, seguro que Cormac tramaba algo, era un adolescente y encima un chico. Quería intervenir, era verdad, en el fondo de su corazón tenía que aceptar que no quería que Luccia se acostara con él, ella era su niña, y de nadie más, se sentía como si fuera él el único hombre en la tierra que tuviera derecho a tocarla.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza en cuanto el pelo rubio de Draco Malfoy asomó por las escaleras.

—A buenas horas…— Dijo Will ofuscado.

Draco se sentó a su lado y miró con un poco de asco como Zabini descansaba su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras babeaba.

— ¿Qué le pasa?—William puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta del rubio. Draco lo entendió al instante—…Vale, a veces no sé porque pregunto…

— ¿Cómo va la cosa?— Preguntó Will.

— ¡Bien! Es sábado, es de noche y estoy sano como una manzana, en pocas palabras estoy genial… ¿Y tú que? Te veo algo… Amargado…

— ¿Yo?— Dijo William fingiendo estar sorprendido ante las palabras del Malfoy—…Estoy bien, ¡Es más! Acabo de enrollarme con una chica guapísima…

Draco sonrió de lado.

— ¿Y dónde está? ¿La has espantado?— Dijo Draco mientras cogía el vaso de Blaise y lo olía.

—Yo no la espanté, otra chica lo hizo por mí…—Expresó Will sonriendo.

—Vaya… Veo que estás que te sales…

—Ni que lo digas, ¿Sabes? Hacía tiempo que no me encontraba tan bien…

— ¿No me digas?— Preguntó Draco sorprendido.

—Si. Me siento tan bien que creo que bajaré a por bebidas para todos…

— ¡Eso!—Saltó de repente Blaise—…Baja y haz algo de utilidad…

Draco miró como Zabini se revolvía en su asiento haciendo gestos sonidos extraños, y luego se levantaba y daba tumbos hasta la mesa con más chicas que había cerca de ellos.

—Sabes Will… Creo que voy a acompañarte…

Esto fastidió a Dawson. Bien sabía él, que el estar de buen humor era una escusa bastante vaga, pero creía que sería lo suficiente como para librarse de Draco y Blaise e ir a buscar a Luccia. No podría hacerlo si Malfoy estaba cerca…

...

...

Scorpius se encontraba sentado en una de las zonas más apartadas del club. Tenía a Amelie sentada sobre sus piernas, mientras esta le removía el pelo y le besaba la frente.

El lugar era más bien oscuro, apenas se veía nada, y por la pinta, estaban solos sentados en los sofás que daban a al pared, aún así podían ver a toda la gente del club ya que, aquel lugar estaba muy cerca de la barra.

— ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?— Preguntó la chica seductoramente.

—Dieciséis— Respondió el chico casi mareado por el fuerte perfume que ella desprendía.

Se estaba volviendo loco, sentía como si algo se moviera dentro de él. Esa chica le estaba acariciando como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Su cercanía le resultaba agradable y placentera hasta un límite al que nunca creyó llegar.

—Pareces mayor— Dijo Amelie mientras bajaba su mano hasta el trasero de él.

— ¿Y tú cuántos?— Preguntó él chico embobado.

Ella empezó a reír.

—Veinte— Seguidamente la chica empezó a acercar sus labios a los del rubio con una sonrisa. Los labios de ella eran rojos, carnosos y muy apetecibles, mientras que los de Scorpius eran más finos y masculinos.

El beso les supo a ambos a fresa. Los labios de uno retozaron en los de otro, y sus lenguas tibias chocaron mientras entraban en sus bocas. Seguidamente se separaron con pesadez.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír.

Amelie empezó a remover el pelo del chico, mientras él acariciaba el corsé negro y azul brillante que ella llevaba.

— ¿Quieres pasar?— Dijo ella mientras señalaba con la mirada un pasillo oscuro.

Scorpius sonrió seductoramente, y beso de nuevo a la rubia.

—Si… ¿Por qué no?

Ella le volvió a besar, le agarró la mano y la puso en su entrepierna. El chico abrió los ojos y la imagen que vio le sorprendió, apartó a Amelie con fuerza y miró con sorpresa.

— ¡Mierda no me dijo que vendría!— Gritó de repente.

Draco y Will estaban en la barra, a unos pocos metros de ellos. Si el hombre giraba la cabeza podría verle perfectamente y seguramente se prepararía el lio del siglo.

— ¿De quién hablas?— Preguntó ella sorprendida ante tal reacción.

—Mi padre. Ha venido, ¡Mierda, me dijo que iba salir por ahí, pero no aquí!— Scorpius estaba frustrado, miraba de lado a lado con desesperación como buscando un sitio por donde escapar.

—No te preocupes…—Dijo Amelie levantándose—…Puedes salir por atrás…

—Pero yo no me quiero ir… Quiero quedarme aquí contigo… Y…—El chico miró lascivamente a Amelie—…Terminar lo que hemos empezado…

Ella rio.

— ¿Tienes dinero?

El rubio se quedó algo sorprendido por la pregunta, pero asintió.

—Entonces no tiene porque acabar aquí… Toma…—Amelie sacó una tarjera blanca y se la entregó a Scorpius—…Llámame cuando quieras…

...

...

— ¿Hasta que punto se va a emborrachar Zabini esta noche?— Preguntó Draco apoyándose con un brazo en la barra.

—Hasta el punto de no recordar con quien se va a la cama…—Respondió Will mientras hacía un gesto a un camarero para que acudiera a servirlos. El hombre lo vio y se acercó enseguida—¿Deseas algo Draco?

—No, no voy a beber esta noche, mañana tengo que levantarme y…— Los ojos se le fueron a la puerta de entrada y no terminó la frase. Se había quedado pasmado. Estaba increíble, fantástica, parecía tener clase y todo. El momento que más había temido había llegado. Allí estaba ella, Hermione Jean Granger, con un vestido hermoso de color gris y de corte sobrio y muy recatado, y aún así, le pareció que estaba increíble. Su corazón empezó a palpitar descontroladamente, mientras su respiración se agitaba.

Will captó la reacción del hombre, podía intuirlo, notaba como le brillaban los ojos, hacía tiempo que la máscara de Draco Malfoy no caía y dejaba ver su verdadero rostro. Instintivamente Will se giró y contempló a la castaña, y le pareció que realmente estaba muy guapa.

Draco enmudeció. No tenía palabras para expresar ese cúmulo de sentimientos que tenía en su interior… Era como si ella estuviera frente a él, era como la primera vez…

_Ambos estaban apoyados en la barra. Eran los únicos que no habían ido a bailar. Mantenían el silencio y la frialdad mientras veían como Will y Astoria se besaban con pasión en el centro de la pista de baile._

_Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper el silencio. Ni siquiera habían intercambiado unas palabras entre ellos, solo una serie de miradas fogosas y a la vez fugaces, de esas que hacen que te tiemble todo el cuerpo._

—_Holaag chiggcoss— Zabini se acercó a ellos. Como de costumbre se había emborrachado demasiado— Draco… Tío ¿Có-có, Como estás? Bueno, en grealidad no sé para que pregunto… Ya veo que bien— Y seguidamente el castaño empezó a reír. Theo se acercó y cogió a Blaise por el hombro._

—_Este chico siempre igual…— Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Draco y a Paris—…Lo siento Paris, creo que hoy será Draco quien te llevará a casa… Creo que tu primo está indispuesto…_

_Ambos se pusieron nerviosos e intercambiaron una mirada rápida, como si ambos supieran que si se quedaban solos, algo pasaría, estaban más que seguros, podían notarlo, era solo cuestión de tiempo…_

— ¿Sabes que Will?

William miró a su amigo que no apartaba los ojos de Hermione.

—He cambiado de opinión… Voy a emborracharme…

— ¿No vas a saludarla?— Dijo Will incrédulo.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?— El rubio no había contado a William lo ocurrido en su último encuentro con la castaña, ni pensaba hacerlo en un principio, pues sabía perfectamente que se iba a llevar un larguísimo discurso además de que Dawson seguramente se enfadaría con él por su falta de fuerza de voluntad.

— ¡Pues no sé! ¡Dímelo tú! ¿Por qué crees? ¡A mi no se me ocurren razones!

—Póngame cinco whiskys…—Pidió Draco al camarero, seguidamente se dirigió a Will—…Ni a mí tampoco…

—A veces me sorprende tu estupidez Malfoy, puede llegar a resultar agobiadora…

Draco no contestó y en cuanto le trajeron al bebida empezó saborear cada trago como si fuera el último. Se lo bebió rápidamente, no quería dar tiempo a que su cerebro pensara, quería una distorsión de la realidad, algo que le ayudara a no pensar…

—Mira, ha venido con su amiga pelirroja…

— ¿Con quién?— Preguntó el rubio ya algo mareado y con un ardor terrible en el estómago.

— ¡Con la pelirroja…!

—Ah… Si… ¿Por qué no sales con ella…?

William miró a Draco frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Tu eres tonto? ¿Cómo voy a salir con ella?

—Pues podías ¿Por qué no?

Will se quedó pensativo, y miró a Ginny, la verdad es que era muy guapa y tenía pinta de ser simpática, sería una buena caza, pero aún así no era su tipo, tenía pinta de ser demasiado alocada y… ¿Normal? Él nunca, en su vida, había tenido una relación normal o tranquila, las mujeres con las que había salido eran alocadas e incluso peligrosas (solo tenía que pensar en Astoria) tal vez ese era su verdadero tipo de chicas, a las que les gustase sentir la adrenalina bajo su piel…

—Vamos a saludarlas…— Dijo el moreno tomando la iniciativa.

— ¿Qué? Están con un montón de gente que no conocemos…— Dijo Draco mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza. Estaba empezando a sudar, y los ojos le daban vueltas, los efectos de todo el alcohol ingerido estaban empezando a hacerse más notables.

—No están con gente que no conocemos… Bueno a esa rubia platino y cara de pava yo no la conozco, ni al gordito moreno. Pero si a los demás… ¡Mira! Esa es Fleur… ¿No crees que deberías preguntarle por Clemence?

— ¿Fleur está ahí?— Dijo Draco intentado enfocar más los ojos.

— ¡Si! Y debes ir a saludarla y preguntarle por su hermana… Ella siempre me pregunta por ti cuando me ve. Es una gran mujer, no entiendo porque te divorciaste de ella…

—Fue de mutuo acuerdo…— Dijo Draco mientras se removía el pelo y lo echaba hacía atrás como siempre solía hacer—…Debo ir saludar a Fleur…—Pero en cuanto se levantó del asiento perdió la noción de todo…

...

...

El ruido del motor del coche le hizo daño en los oídos. Casi se había olvidado de lo que le afectaba el alcohol. Apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y se sentía desorientado.

Miró hacía un lado como pudo, quería saber quien le llevaba. Se sorprendió, los sentidos se le estimularon y casi dio un salto del susto. Hermione miraba la carretera con cara seria y de bastante enfado.

El rubio evitó hacer cualquier ruido para que Hermione no se percatara de que se había despertado, lo último que quería era que ella le mirase con ojos asesinos y que se vieran obligados a mantener una pesada conversación, o un incómodo silencio…

_Ninguno de los dos se miraba. El contacto visual y verbal era totalmente nulo, y ambos estaban dispuestos a que así siguiera. Llevaban ya unos cinco minutos en el coche y ni siquiera habían intercambiado dos palabras._

_La noche era oscura, el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto de nubes, y la lluvia sacudía en el suelo con fuerza llenando las cunetas y formando charcos por la carretera._

— _¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?— Dijo Paris rompiendo el silencio._

_Draco no contestó, se limitó a seguir serio en infranqueable. _

—_Perdona… Te he hecho una pregunta…— Expresó la chica endureciendo su rostro. El rubio tardó unos segundos en responder, y cuando lo hizo, lo dijo de mala gana._

—_No._

— _¿Entonces nos hemos perdido?— Dijo ella levantando la voz._

—_Puede— El rubio se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en la cara, y Paris puso una cara de incredulidad. _

_Draco aceleró. La carretera se volvía oscura por momentos, y las cunetas empezaban a poblarse de arbustos._

_De repente, el joven Malfoy divisó algo por el espejo retrovisor, a pesar de que se veía muy mal, pudo distinguir las luces azules y rojas parpadeantes, y el típico parpadeo de los coches de la policía._

—_Mierda— Expresó el rubio. Paris miró por el espejo y seguidamente miró a Draco alarmada._

—_Tienes el carné. ¿No?— Dijo ella con seguridad. Malfoy no dijo nada— ¿Draco?—El chico continuo callado, y Paris empezó a olerse lo peor—…¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_Draco dudó dos veces pero al final respondió._

—_Dieciséis, he quitado el coche a mi padre…_

— _¡Qué!— Exclamó ella histérica— ¡Cómo vamos a…!_

—_Tu tranquila, intentaré inventarme algo…— Seguidamente pisó el freno…_

— ¿Cómo estás?— Preguntó Hermione cortantemente. Draco la miró sorprendido, su esfuerzo por no hacer ruido había sido en vano.

—Mm… Bien… ¿Y tú?

—Estupendamente…

— ¿Puedes conducir con el pie…?

—Si… Me duele un poco, pero puedo conducir, aunque supongo que si nos pillara la policía me meterían una buena multa…

Draco no dijo nada. Ambos callaron durante un buen rato. La mansión Malfoy estaba bastante lejos. Empezó a llover. Esa era la noche más oscura que Hermione había visto jamás en Paris, la verdad es que en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad el tiempo había sido estupendo.

— ¿Y?— Dijo Hermione de repente haciendo que Draco se asustase.

—Y ¿Qué?— En verdad la temía, temía lo que pudiera echarle en cara, y sobre todo, a lo que más miedo tenía era a una conversación sincera o que pudiera mostrar alguna debilidad por ella en algún momento.

—Y…—Dijo Hermione remarcando su tono—…¿No vas a disculparte por lo del otro día?

Draco intentó adoptar el modelo irónico que Zabini habría empleado.

— ¿Es que acaso debería?

Hermione apartó un momento los ojos de la calzada y lo miró indignada.

— ¿Ni siquiera vas a darme una explicación?

— ¿Una explicación de que?

La chica suspiró.

—Una explicación para que el otro día me estamparas contra una pared e intentaras… Tocarme…— Dijo como si le costase decir esas palabras.

Draco rio y a la vez sintió un fuerte mareo seguido de un dolor de cabeza.

—Yo hago lo que quiero…— Expresó con calma mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentado despejarse.

— ¡Ni siquiera te preocupa que le diga algo a mi hermana!— Afirmó la castaña.

—Mira Granger… De lo último que tengo ganas ahora mismo es de… Pensar en Marie…

Hermione se sintió dolida. Estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad…

— ¿Tu la quieres aunque sea un poquito?— Preguntó con dureza— ¿Te importa alguien más aparte de ti mismo?

—Mis hijos, Will, Blaise…

— ¡Pero no Marie!— Exclamó ella.

—Si… Y Marie…— Tal vez si lo hubiera dicho otra persona habría sonado más convincente, pero esa, decir que quería a Marie, era una mentira demasiado grande como para mentirla bien.

— ¡Ja! ¡Te importa, te importa…! ¡Ni un poquito! ¡Nunca haces nada por ella! ¡No te empleas en ella lo más mínimo!

— ¿Y tú que sabes?— Dijo el rubio intentando levantar la voz, aunque eso solo hizo que le doliera más la cabeza.

—Lo veo. ¡Cualquiera puede verlo, por dios! ¡Nunca la besas! ¡Ni la miras con cariño, respeto u amor! ¡Y la tocas con asco, como si estuvieras con ella por obligación! ¡Y para colmo, me miras a mí, e intentas…!— La castaña calló ahí, no quería continuar, no quería decir ni una palabra más—Draco… Solo… Dime una cosa… ¿Tu sientes algo... Por mí…?— Dijo para luego arrepentirse de lo tontas que le sonaron.

El rubio calló. No, no sentía nada por ella, solo atracción, pura y dura, pero nada más. No se sentía atraído por ella en ningún sentido. Él amaba a Paris, a ella y solo a ella, la única mujer que con solo mirarla supo, que la amaría para siempre…

— _¿Sabes? Esto es culpa tuya…— Dijo la chica indignada mientras veía como se alejaba el coche de la policía. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el coche, el que estaba aparcado a un lado de la carretera. La policía había llamado a los padres de los dos adolescentes para que pasaran a buscarlos, solo les quedaba esperar._

—_Lo dices como si no lo supiera… ¡Joder!— Se quejó el rubio mientras daba un puñetazo a la guantera haciéndose daño—…¡Dios, mi padre va a matarme!_

— _¡Y no es para menos!_

— _¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán en venir a buscarme?_

— _¡Y yo que sé! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

—_Porque cuanto antes acabe esta pesadilla de estar a tu lado mejor…— La chica enmudeció se sintió verdaderamente ofendida._

— _¡Pues si no quieres estar conmigo adelante échame de tu coche! ¡Bueno, el que no es tu coche, por que no lo es, es de tu padre! ¡Échame a la carretera para que me muera de frío o algo así! ¡Para que me coja una pulmonía o…!—Ella continuó hablando, y cuanto más hablaba, mayor era la sonrisa de la cara de Draco, y cuánto más grande era esta, más se enfadaba Paris, y más hablaba—…¡Y por eso deduzco que me tienes asco! ¡Y que no me soportas! ¡Aunque no le encuentro la razón ya que ni siquiera hemos mantenido una conversación un poco decente!_

_Draco soltó una carcajada._

— _¡Y ahora de que te ríes!— Se quejó la chica._

—_Creo que me has interpretado mal, o que simplemente, yo me expliqué mal…_

_La chica calló y esperó a que él continuase._

—…_Lo que quería decir es: Que cuanto antes acabe la pesadilla de estar a tu lado, y no poder besarte… Mejor…_

_La chica enmudeció, y su cara se volvió de un rojo intenso. Se sintió tensa y abrumada. El rubor cubría todo su rostro, y su corazón latía a mil por hora. _

_Por un momento el chico la miró, y ella pudo sentir el fuego de su mirada, e incluso eso que va más allá de cualquier pasión… _

_Empezó ha acercarse lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo que pasaban sin tocarse, controlando al límite cada uno de sus movimientos, sintiendo, oyendo, poniendo los cinco sentidos en ello. Las manos de ambos tocaban la suavidad de los asientos del coche, sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud sumiendo a la vez a cada uno los músculos de su cuerpo en un relax total. Podían escuchar como la lluvia y a la vez los latidos de su acelerado corazón y su agitada respiración. Olían el perfume del otro, que les atraía en todo, por la juventud y la frescura que se transmitían, por la confianza… Por último unieron sus labios en un beso eterno, que los selló para siempre y que les unió para toda la eternidad, más allá de la vida, y de la propia muerte…_

—No…

Hermione se quedó callada. ¿Así que no sentía nada por ella? ¿Entonces que narices le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué la miraba siempre de esa forma? ¿Qué veía en ella?

—Entonces… Si eso es así… ¿Por qué intentaste tocarme el otro día? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Cuál es tu problema Draco Malfoy?— Dijo ella con dureza. Draco empezó a pensar, no sabía que responderla y cada vez le costaba más pensar.

— ¿Mi problema?—Dijo pasándose las manos por la cabeza intentado que así se calmase el dolor que sentía—…Mi problema va más allá que todo lo que tú o tu hermana podríais entender jamás…

— ¿A si? ¿Y por qué no pruebas?

—Créeme Granger…—Dijo acercándose a la oreja de la chica—…No me interesas lo más mínimo, si lo hicieras ya te habrías dado cuenta hace mucho. ¿Por qué me acerco a ti? Porque me da la gana, y no hay más razón, no la hay, simplemente porque me apetece. Eres joven y a veces puedes resultar atractiva y todo… —A la chica se empezó a ruborizar—…Pero tu carácter es estúpido, eres inmadura y débil. Puede que seas guapa, pero no tienes lo que busco en una mujer, seguridad, fuerza… Eres una simple cría, yo busco una mujer… Puede que en tu cuerpo parezcas una, pero como te dije, no hay comparación entre ella y tú…—Hermione empezó a pensar que hablaba de Marie pero aún así no estaba del todo convencida—…Mientras ella era…

— ¿Era?— Dijo la chica extrañada, pero Draco continuó.

—…La persona más increíble que he conocido en mi vida. Tu eres una niña. Ella era fuerte al cien por cien, y tú eres una debilucha. Crees que sabes volar, pero te aseguro que apenas as salido del nido. Ella era una mujer y se comportaba como tal, tú aún pareces una simple adolescente que intenta hacer lo correcto… Por favor si quieres gustar a algún hombre… Madura…

La castaña calló y miró a Draco ofendida.

— ¿A si que eso es lo que piensas de mí?

—Pocas veces en mi vida he sido tal sincero. Sinceramente cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que serías igual a quien eres, pero… Me has decepcionado… A penas eres la sombra…

Hermione sentía enfado. No encontraba sentido a las palabras de Draco, pero tampoco las dio mucha importancia, solo sentía odio hacía el que era su cuñado, ¿Cómo podía haber un ser tan despreciable y mal educado sobre la faz de la tierra?

—Esta bien… Creo que ya lo hemos arreglado todo…

—Eso espero…— Respondió él.

...

...

La noche se volvía más oscura por momentos, la lluvia azotaba más que nunca las calles de Paris, haciendo que monumentos como la torre Eiffel quedaran inmersos bajo la capa de agua.

— ¿Quieres bailar?— Preguntó el chico a la pelirroja. Este parecía muy borracho, Fleur dudaba que pudiera bailar en ese estado, pero Ginny aceptó sin pensarlo.

—Lo siento Fleur, te dejo sola. ¡Por favor tía anímate!

Fleur y Ginny habían estado sentadas en los sofás de la parte alta del club. Tocaban ya casi las dos de la madrugada y la fiesta estaba ya desfasada. Diez de cada doce personas estaban altamente bebidas. La cosa ya se había transformado en algo salvaje.

Ginny ya estaba con bastantes copas de más, mientras que Fleur aún no había terminado siquiera el primer vaso de vodka.

La segunda actuación ya había terminado. Ron se bajaba del escenario con cansancio, verdaderamente trabajar hasta esas horas agotaba a cualquiera. Nunca acababa de acostumbrarse.

Se dirigió hacía la segunda planta, pues sabía que Ginny se encontraría allí. Se preguntaba en que estado estaría ya a aquellas horas.

Solía ser bastante protector con su hermana, a pesar de que esta estuviera ya bastante crecidita le gustaba cuidar de ella.

Cuando llegó a la zona alta miró hacía varios lados. Recorrió la sala con los ojos y lo único que pudo distinguir fue a un hombre de pelo castaño y repeinado hacía atrás muy cerca del cuello de su hermana. Ambos parecían unidos en una "conversación" demasiado animada para llegar a serlo.

Miró hacía todas partes. Todos parecían estar muy borrachos, pero una imagen en especial le llamó la atención: Una chica rubia de porte serio miraba con desgana su vaso aún semi lleno de vodka.

Se sintió atraído. En verdad no supo muy bien como llegó a estar sentado al lado de esa chica de nombre Fleur Delacour. Y se sorprendió más a si mismo cuando ambos empezaron a entablar conversación.

Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con otra mujer que no fueran, Tonks, Ginny o su madre. Verdaderamente le gustó esa chica. Tenía un aspecto serio y altivo que le atraía demasiado, además de que parecía inteligente y sensata, unas cualidades que no todas las mujeres poseían.

— ¿Quién es el chico con el que está mi hermana?— Preguntó Ronald mirando con ojos brillantes a Fleur.

—Nos intentó decir el nombre aunque no lo consiguió, estaba muy borracho, y me temo que Ginny también lo está…

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Tu no bebes?— Le preguntó a la chica mirando su vaso semi-lleno.

—No, no me va mucho el alcohol…

— ¡Una chica correcta! ¡Me gusta!— Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

— ¿Y tú? ¿No bebes?

—No me apetece… A parte… Sé que suena tonto… Pero no me gusta el sabor…

—No es tonto, si no te gusta ¿Por qué beberlo?

Entre ambos se produjo un silencio que continuó el resto de la velada. Hasta que Ginny decidió marcharse con el chico de ojos felinos con el que se había besado.

El día había acabado ahí, pero el destino querría que se volviesen a encontrar…

...

...

Cormac se levantó de la cama y empezó a ponerse la ropa. Su rostro se mostraba serio y malhumorado. Luccia se cubrió con la sabana y miró al chico suplicante mientras este se calzaba los zapatos y se abrochaba la cremallera del pantalón.

— ¿O…?—Dijo la chica dudando—¿Ocurre algo?

El chico no dijo nada, continuó vistiéndose hasta que terminó. Cuando lo hizo miró a Luccia con cansancio. Esta mantenía su mirada suplicante.

La experiencia no había sido lo más mínimo gratificante, ni le produjo placer alguno. Él la había hecho daño en varias ocasiones, no había sido cuidadoso ni había molestado en el estado en el que se encontraba la chica, no se había preocupado en absoluto.

—No. ¿Me ves cara de que me pase algo?— Preguntó él poniendo voz de tonto.

—Pues si— Respondió ella.

—A lo mejor eres tú la que tiene el problema, no yo…

—Pues lo dudaría Cormac, sinceramente.

— ¿Vale y tú que cojones crees que me pasa?— Preguntó el chico con dureza—¡Haber! ¡Dime! ¡Respóndeme!

— ¡Ahora me grita! ¡Me gritas! ¡Después de lo que hago por ti! ¡Después de lo que te aguanto!

— ¡Perdona, yo hago lo que me da la gana con quien me da la gana!

— ¿A si?— Dijo Luccia desafiante.

— ¡Si!

— ¿Entonces si yo no hubiera querido acostarme contigo, lo habrías hecho igualmente?

— ¡Puede!

Luccia se levantó de la cama incrédula envuelta en una sábana.

— ¡Eres un cerdo! ¿Lo sabías? ¡Un cerdo estúpido y asqueroso, engreído y egocéntrico! ¡Un auténtico animal!—Dijo ella estallando.

— ¡Y tu una maldita y estúpida mujer!

— ¿Perdona? ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odioo!

Cormac calló y dio un puñetazo a la puerta.

— ¡No te dirijas a mi de esa forma!— Dijo fuera de si— ¡Háblame con el respeto que merezco!

— ¡Los cerdos como tú merecen el mismo respeto que el que se le tiene a un gusano de esos que se arrastran en el barro!

— ¡Y tú eres tan idiota que te acuestas con uno! ¿Qué dirá ahora tú hermano Luccia…?—La chica guardó silencio y tembló ante la mirada agresiva del rubio—…¿Te seguirá llamando hermana después de lo que hemos hecho? ¿Después de cómo te he besado! ¿Después de cómo has gemido y gritado mi nombre? ¡Cormac! Oooh Cormac, ¡Si! ¡Siiiii!

—Cállate. Tú no conoces a Scorpius… Él es una gran persona… No como tú… Él tiene corazón, sabe perdonar. Él me quiere…

Cormac empezó a reír.

— ¡Por dios! ¿Quién te va a querer a ti? Si eres estúpida. ¡Madre mía hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta!

—No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo todo esto ahora…

— ¡Ya sabes lo que dicen! Los tontos no se dan cuenta de que son tontos… ¡Vamos! ¡De verdad creías que acostándote conmigo lo arreglaríamos todo? ¡Por dios! ¡Eres más estúpida de lo que creía!

Los ojos de la chica empezaron a humedecerse, se sentó sobre la cama mientras más lágrimas caían por su cara estropeando aún más su maquillaje.

—Yo confiaba en ti…

—Lo sé. ¡Más fácil para mí engañarte! ¡Créeme Lavender es mucho mejor que tú en la cama!— Seguidamente el rubio abrió la puerta—…Solo dile a Scorpius de mi parte que… Conseguí lo que quería…—Y despareció cruzando la puerta.

...

...

Caminó bajo la lluvia durante un largo rato. Tenía frío. Un frío que le helaba los huesos y le hacía temblar. No tenía que hacer, ni a donde ir, era como si el mundo se hubiese acabado. Tan joven, tan tonta… Tal vez Cormac tenía razón y en verdad era estúpida por no ver lo que todos veían.

No podía volver a casa porque había dicho a su padre que dormiría en casa de Hannah, y no iría a casa de Abbot ya que esta estaba enfada con ella. No quería hablar con nadie, solo quería nadar en su estupidez, embadurnarse del líquido de sus fallos, verdaderamente quería morirse, no le habría importado.

No quería sentir los ojos de superioridad con los que la miraría Lavender a partir de ahora pues, si algo de eso salía a la luz, y Brown y McLaggen empezaran a salir, ella perdería su trono, dejaría de ser la reina y estaría bajo las normas impuestas por Lavender. ¡Qué triste destino para una Malfoy!

Tendría que soportar también, las palabras de Scorpius, de sus amigas y de mucha gente más. ¡Y ay de ella como su padre se enterase! Le había decepcionado, sentía como si hubiera manchado su nombre. El confiaba en ella no había hecho honor a esa confianza.

Caminó durante media hora. Estaba helada, mojada, muerta de frío. Por todo su pelo chorreaba agua al igual que por su ropa.

Las calles estaban oscuras, malamente iluminadas por farolas de luz grisácea. No se veía un alma, pero no tenía miedo, estaba lo suficientemente mal como para sentirse despreocupada de lo que le ocurriera.

Varios coches pasaron a su lado y se la quedaron mirando con curiosidad, pero ella les ignoró. Seguramente estarían llenos de borrachos o de mujeres de las calles. Pero para su sorpresa, uno de esos coches paró y la abrió la puerta. Un hombre de unos treinta años, de pelo negro y ojos verdes oscuro la llamó y la invitó a entrar.

Casi la dio un vuelco al corazón. Will estaba allí. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en él. El hombre lo sabía, sabía lo que acababa de hacer.

—Ven, monta— Dijo el moreno mientras ponía la calefacción. La chica entró sin decir nada, pero en sus ojos se notaba que no había salido bien.

—No tienes porque contarme nada…—Luccia miró de reojo a Will el que puso en movimiento el coche y giró varias calles—… ¿Tienes donde ir a dormir?— Ella negó—…Bien. No te preocupes, puedes venir a mi casa, tengo sitio suficiente y hay helado de chocolate en la nevera.

Ambos continuaron callados el resto de camino a casa. Lu empezó a entrar en calor por el aire caliente que salía de la calefacción del coche del hombre. Había parado de llorar. Se encontraba en una especie de estado de shock que le impedía decir o pensar en algo, y lo prefería así, no sabía si era porque estaba cansada, aunque no tenía ganas de dormir.

Al fin llegaron a la casa de Will, que como los Malfoy vivía en una gran mansión antigua restaurada por su familia. Los Dawson era un familia adinerada que descendían de la aristocracia española, aunque su padre era inglés de ahí el apellido.

Al abrir la puerta del coche una corriente de aire frío hizo que Lu se estremeciera.

—Espera— Dijo Will antes de que ella saliera. Entonces, este salió del coche y le rodeó, entonces se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso a Luccia—…Ven— La rodeo con el brazo intentado darle calor y ambos entraron en la casa de estilo sobrio.

La entrada recordaba mucho a la de los Malfoy. Con amplias ventanas por las que se podía ver la lluvia, alfombras sobrias, cuadros de antepasados, una lámpara araña en el techo…

—Puedes ir al piso de arriba, te dejaré ropa, aunque tiene que ser mía porque como sabes vivo solo…— Dijo el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

Luccia se dispuso a hablar pero él la cortó.

—…No tiene importancia. De verdad, no me des las gracias…— La rubia cerró la boca y se dispuso a subir las escaleras—…La habitación de invitados está en el tercer piso, puerta cuatro. Y puedes coger una de mis camisas para dormir, están en mi habitación…

— ¿Tu no duermes?— Preguntó ella con una voz débil que casi la resultó tonta.

Will esbozó una sonrisa al oír hablar a la chica.

—No. Suelo acostarme muy tarde cuando no tengo trabajo, estaré en el salón viendo la tele… Si necesitas algo…

Ella negó con la cabeza, y seguidamente empezó a subir los peldaños de esa escalera de piedra oscura.

Luccia se tumbó en la cama de la habitación de invitados. Era muy cómoda, sin duda era una de las camas más cómodas en las que había estado jamás.

Como le había dicho Will, había cogido una de sus camisas del armario. Agradeció la ropa seca, verdaderamente nunca se había sentido más cómoda con ropa en su vida. La camisa azul de Dawson el quedaba enorme, pero era muy suave y olía como él, y eso era muy agradable.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse, pero no lo consiguió, los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido con Cormac pesaban demasiado en su mente. Casi le entraron ganas de vomitar cuando se puso de pies en el suelo. En verdad se sentía muy sucia. No tenía ganas de dormir, para nada, era lo último que quería hacer. Estaba cansada, y le lloraban los ojos del sueño, pero aún así, no quería dormirse. Se sentía impotente ante la sensación, de haber hecho algo y no poder remediarlo, de no poder hacer nada con esa vergüenza que sentía.

Puso los pies en el suelo y sintió como el frío subía por su cuerpo. Tembló un par de veces y se pensó el volver a meterse en la cama, pero al final se levantó. No tenía ganas de pasar sola esa noche.

Salió de su habitación y cruzó el pasillo sin encender la luz. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al salón. Este era pequeño en proporción al tamaño de las otras habitaciones de la casa. Tenía una mesa grande en la parte de atrás. De la pared colgaba un gran espejo que ocupaba casi todo el muro. Había también una chimenea, la que estaba apagada, y en el sofá, se encontraba Will, que veía un partido de rugbi con un café en la mano.

El hombre se giró al percatarse de que Luccia acababa de entrar. La miró de arriba abajo. Le pareció que estaba muy atractiva con todo el pelo rubio platino húmedo y solo una camisa.

El corazón se le aceleró un poco, pero se serenó lo suficiente como para fingir tranquilidad paternal.

— ¿Qué pasa Lu? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿No te gusta tu cama?— Dijo poniendo de nuevo los ojos en el televisor.

—No, solo es que…—Dijo ella algo avergonzada—…No podía dormir. Aunque no quiero molestarte, si quieres yo…

— ¡No, no! No te marches. ¡Quédate! ¿Quieres ver la tele?

Ella asintió.

Will se levantó pero justo cuando Luccia pasó a su lado esta le abrazó para su sorpresa, y empezó a llorar.

—Lo siento, yo solo… Me he comportado como una autentica zorra… Nunca debí hacerle eso a Scorp, verdaderamente merezco su odio… —Dijo Luccia mientras se sentaba al lado de Will en  
el sofá.

— ¿Quieres hablar? ¿Vas a contármelo todo?

Ella asintió. Era el momento de ser sinceros, el uno con el otro…

Ambos sentaron en el sofá, Luccia continuó abrazando a Will, y este la arropó con una manta.

—Will, yo… He hecho algo malo…—Dijo ella refregándose los ojos—…Scorpius está enamorado de Jamie, la hermana de…—No quería pronunciar su nombre, le daba asco hacerlo, verdadera repugnancia—…De McLaggen, y yo… Lo he fastidiado todo. Estaba enfadada resentida, y en el fondo era él quien tenía razón… Cormac nunca querrá a una chica como yo. Tal vez sea verdad que soy demasiado estúpida para él…

Will miró los labios de la chica, que permanecían entreabiertos esperando a que él dijera algo. Pero de repente controló sus instintos masculinos y despertó.

—Dirás en realidad que… Él es quien es demasiado idiota como para no enamorarse de ti. Por dios Lu… ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti?

Ambos se quedaron callados y se ruborizaron. Pero como siempre, la rubia tuvo el suficiente valor como para colocar la guinda al pastel.

—La única persona a la que llevo queriendo durante años… —Entonces ella levantó la mirada y miró a los ojos de él—…Él no se fijará en mí jamás…

—Te equivocas… —Soltó él de repente sorprendiéndose ante sus propias palabras. Los corazones de los dos se aceleraron, y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

— ¿Puedes apagar la tele por favor?— Pidió Luccia sorprendiendo a William—La luz me molesta…

William hizo caso a la petición de la chica algo desconcertado y apagó el televisor. La oscuridad inundó la sala, ninguno de los dos se veían. Estaban quietos, esperando a que alguno dijera o hiciera algo, la tensión inundaba sus cuerpos a límites record y sentían la musculatura tensa.

—Will…

— ¿Si?— Dijo él.

—No…—Dijo ella algo dudosa—...No terminamos ese baile… ¿Querrías…?—Pero antes de acabar de decir la frase Will ya había encendido la radio.

—Claro que quiero terminar el baile Lu…

—Siento no dejarte solo y tranquilo— Dijo ella levantándose y poniéndose junto a él.

—No pasa nada, sabes que me tienes aquí para todo lo que quieras…

—Es que no quería pasar sola esta noche… No después de lo que ha pasado con…— De nuevo se resistió a decir su nombre pues le daba demasiado asco decirlo.

—Tranquila…—Dijo él—…No tienes porque contarme nada…

—…En un principio pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo. Puede que suene tonto pero te vi dolido cuando te enteraste de lo que estaba a punto de hacer en la fiesta…

Will se pensó dos veces que responder ¿Le vio dolido? ¿En serio? ¿Era eso lo que había sentido al saber que Lu, su pequeña Lu se iba a acostar con su novio? ¿Era dolor?

Al final no contestó, no lo creyó necesario cuando ambos se abrazaron y empezaron a bailar lentamente. Juntos se sentían bien. Como si no necesitaran a nadie más. ¿Era amor? Tal vez, pero no iban a hablar de sentimientos esa noche, solo querían disfrutar de la compañía que el uno ofrecía al otro, ignorando que su intimidad estaba siendo violada por un observador…

..

..

Desde fuera de la mansión Dawson alguien observaba la escena por la ventana desde lejos. La noche era oscura y apenas se veía. El móvil del individuo sonó, pero este le ignoró dejando que sonara el contestador.

"Está llamando al teléfono oficial de G79, por favor deje un comentario después de oír la señal…"

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews con mucha mucha ilusión!**

**Mónica.**


	11. Todos contra los Malfoy

**Como siempre gracias a todas. A Javileta en especial que como siempre me deja un pedazo de comentario increible y que no he tenido tiempo de responder estos días, y responderé este finde. Un beso muy grande a todas y que disfrutéis con este capitulo en el que la cosa se pone caliente y la trama comienza a complicarse...**

* * *

**Todos contra los Malfoy.**

La mañana del domingo llegó increíblemente luminosa para sorpresa de todos. Si no quedaran enormes charcos en el suelo parecería que el día anterior no había habido tormenta. El sol brillaba con fuerza lo que daba un aspecto de día primaveral.

Blaise Zabini abrió los ojos cegado por la luz. Sintió como si varios martillos empezaran a golpearle la cabeza. Estaba en su cama, al menos eso lo tenía claro, pues por la ventana más cercana podía ver todos los terrenos de su magnífica mansión, pistas de tenis, campos de golf, enormes jardines florados, fuentes…

Se removió en su cama y hundió la nariz en la almohada. Si estaba en casa solo podía significar una cosa, que a noche no consiguió cita, pues siempre que lo hacía terminaba en casa de una desconocida, no en su propia cama. Al fin,después de media hora dando vueltas con un gran dolor de cabeza decidió levantarse. Se sorprendió a si mismo al ver que estaba completamente desnudo y empezó a sospechar. La cabeza le daba vueltas y los ojos no se le posaban donde quería, pero al fin consiguió mirar hacía un lado, y casi da un salto al ver una cabellera pelirroja y ondulada. ¿Qué hacía esa chica en su cama? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Y lo peor de todo ¿Quién era? Normalmente no solía preguntarse esas cosas ya que al ir a la casa de las chicas, se levantaba pronto y luego desaparecía antes de que la chica se levantase, ¡Pero esa vez estaba en su cama!

Caminó dando tumbos hasta llegar a la puerta del baño y entrar. Tenía que hablar con Draco, tal vez este supiera algo sobre ella.

...

Ginny se despertó pero no tenía ganas de pensar. Lo único que quería hacer era dormir, dormir y dormir. Se sentía como salida de una larga pesadilla, como si hubiera resucitado y ahora estuviese en la vida después de la muerte.

Cuando tuvo fuerza suficiente como para abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, en su cutre y pequeña estancia que ocupaba desde hacía ya años. No, esa sala era enorme, al igual que la cama en la que se encontraba, parecía como decorada para un rey. Chimenea, tele de plasma enorme con un PlayStation debajo, armario empotrado de cinco puertas, sofás, estanterías… El dueño de todo eso debía ser jodidamente rico e importante. Miró por la ventana y observó. Campos de golf, jardines, fuentes… Todo exquisitamente colocado y cuidado.

¿Cómo había acabado allí? Lo último que recordaba era decir a Fleur que se animara y quitase esa cara de caballo… Y ahora, de repente, estaba en una cama desconocida, en un lugar desconocido. Suponía que habría llegado con alguien, con algún chico, y que estaba en su casa, ¿Pero dónde estaba él? Vio que sus pantalones estaban en el suelo, los cogió y tomó su móvil. Tal vez Hermione supiera lo que había pasado esa noche…

...

Draco no cogía el teléfono. Dios sabía como había acabado la noche para él. Aunque conociendo al rubio no habría bebido mucho.

Blaise se miró al espejo. Su pelo, normalmente bien engominado estaba totalmente revuelto y despeinado, fuera quien fuera la chica con la que se había acostado, había hecho un buen trabajo.

Tenía algo de resaca, pero aún así para todo lo que había bebido era poco. Esa chica había conseguido quitarle todos los males del cuerpo.

Debía aceptar que estaba algo asustado. A su edad, era la primera vez que se levantaba con una mujer, ya que siempre solía desaparecer antes. Él era un chico de pocos compromisos. Siempre había sido alocado y vividor, poco amigo de la seriedad o todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. De sus amigos siempre había sido el que se metía en líos, de los que luego su familia, gracias a su fortuna e influencias solía sacarle. Era bueno ser un Zabini.

Cuando era adolescente preparó unas cuantas, de esas que no se le olvidan a las madres en la vida. Una vez al salir del instituto en vez de volver a su casa, decidió irse al aeropuerto con Astoria, y ambos tomaron un avión a Hawái. Sus familias les estuvieron buscando por todo París durante tres días, hasta que se les ocurrió llamar.

El hombre empezó a reír mientras recordaba ese suceso. Y más aún pensando en Astoria, esa chica si que estaba loca, loca de verdad. Lo apropiado para Dawson, no le extrañaba nada que se empezaran a acostar juntos, eran como tal para cual, aunque ella siempre le dio mil vueltas en todo. No era tan raro que As se acostase con Williaml, ella se había acostado con todos incluyendo a Draco y a él mismo. El único que no lo consiguió fue Nott, pero en su opinión era porque Theo siempre fue como el más niño de los tres, el más delgaducho y bajito, nunca fue tan hombre como lo eran los demás.

Blaise se metió en la ducha y dejó que las gotitas de agua le limpiaran entero, lo necesitaba, se sintió mucho más relajado después de enjabonarse y frotarse bien fuerte con la esponja, se sentía sucio de verdad.

...

Ginny esperó y esperó. Hermione no le cogía el teléfono, como siempre se le habría dejado en casa o en el bolso. Resopló y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo esperar estaba claro. Sintió movimiento en el baño y supuso que "el chico" estaría ahí dentro. Se puso nerviosa solo de pensarlo.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos sintió como los pasos del hombre que había dentro del baño empezaron a acercarse a la puerta. Se sintió más estúpida que nunca al pensar que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la persona que iba a cruzar la puerta, verdaderamente era algo muy estúpido. Y lo peor... ¿Y si era feo? ¿Y si era un viejo con la polla rugosa? Y peor aún... ¿Y si si tenía más ganas de marcha?

Cuando esta se abrió apareció un hombre alto y bastante delgado, con el pelo liso y castaño oscuro totalmente engominado hacia atrás. Sus ojos eran bastante rasgados y afilados. Apenas estaba cubierto con una toalla de color blanco inmaculado, y las gotas de agua aún le resbalaban por la piel.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, como intentando pensar que hacer o como reaccionar.

Los ojos marrones de él se quedaron clavados en los verdes azulados de ella. Verdaderamente se gustaron, no eran como se imaginaban, y lo peor de todo era que ninguno de los dos se acordaba de la cara del otro.

Continuaron mirándose durante unos segundos más hasta que Ginny soltó una carcajada enorme, que siguió la de Zabini. Ambos empezaron a reír, no sabían porque lo hacían, pero empezaron a reír histéricamente, esa situación les parecía verdaderamente estúpida.

—No sé...—Dijo ella entre carcajadas—…Ni siquiera sé por donde empezar—Se envolvió en la sábana mientras reía más y más. Él apenas podía decir nada, estaba llorando de la risa, se acercó a la cama y extendió la mano.

—Me… Me llamo Blaise Zabini…

—Ginny…—Dijo ella removiéndose histéricamente—…Ginny Weasley…

...

...

Draco vomitó varias veces. Había pasado así toda la noche. Se encontraba en el baño, acababa de sentarse, la cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas como para levantarse, y si lo hacía seguramente devolvería de nuevo.

—Me parece increíble que sigas haciendo estas cosas— Dijo Marie cuando entró en el baño con un montón de toallas y le limpió la cara.

— ¿El qué?— Dijo el rubio apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

—Emborrachándote hasta estos límites. ¡Dios deberías ver de qué color estás!

—No bebí tanto, es solo que lo hice demasiado rápido…

—Aún así me parece increíble. Tienes treinta y dos años, y dos hijos adolescentes, ¡Tendrías que darles ejemplo!

—Ya lo hago, soy un buen padre.

—Un padre excelente, cariño. Pero no un buen ejemplo. Mírate, no vas a poder levantarte de ahí en un buen rato…— Dijo la chica mientras le seguía acicalando el rostro.

—Pues tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy, tengo mucho trabajo y…—El rubio cerró los ojos con cansancio y se pasó la mano por la cabeza removiendo su pelo.

—…No tienes nada que hacer. Es domingo…

—Tengo que llamar a Will, a Blaise…

—Que llamen ellos.

—No…

— ¡Vamos Draco si te levantas te vas a marear como mínimo! ¡Estás hecho un debilucho! ¡Mírate! ¡Das dos tragos y estás que no te puedes mover! Y da gracias a que Hermione te trajo anoche a casa… Porque si no, ¡dios sabe donde habrías acabado!

—No tengo porque dar las gracias a tu hermana…— Dijo Draco mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—Lo sé… Lo sé… No os caéis bien… Algo me ha contado…

— ¿A si?— Dijo él sorprendido. La miró con intriga ¿Qué la habría contado Granger? Esperaba que no más de lo necesario...

—Si… Pero parecía algo confusa cuando hablamos esta mañana, no sé que la pasaba, era como si… Bueno da igual… Solo anda un poco mal porque vuestra relación no es la que debería ser. Está disgustada…

— ¡Ahora será culpa mía!— Se quejó Draco.

—No te he dicho nada. Pero pon algo de tu parte…

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco mientras al fin conseguía ponerse de pie. Caminó balanceándose hasta la puerta y desapareció tras ella. En realidad no tenía nada que hacer, pero lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era estar lejos de Marie, ya que cada día que pasaba la convivencia con ella se le hacía más y más difícil.

...

...

— ¡Harry! Dios no sabes cuanto de he echado de menos— Dijo la castaña besando en los labios su novio. Ambos se encontraban en el aeropuerto, el que era iluminado por el sol del medio día que brillaba con fuerza.

Fueron a buscar la maleta de él y seguidamente al coche.

—Cuéntame ¿Cómo te va? ¿Y Marie?— Preguntó él mientras metía su equipaje en el maletero del coche con ayuda de Hermione.

—Está bien… ¿Dios, que llevas aquí? ¿Piedras?... Yo también estoy bien.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y esa pierna?— Dijo el moreno mirando la venda que cubría el pie de la chica. Ella se lo miró. No había mencionado ni una palabra de Draco a Harry, ni una, no quería adelantar acontecimientos, tal vez ellos se cayeran bien y todo.

—No es nada. Es el novio de mi hermana…

—Creía que era un hombre, no un perro ¿Te ha mordido?— Ironizó Harry.

— No tiene ninguna gracia. Y si, en realidad es un hombre, y un perro al mismo tiempo, has acertado en las dos cosas cariño…—Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Ambos entraron en el coche.

— ¿Tendré recompensa por ello?— El chico sonrió y ella le besó en los labios brevemente.

—En cuanto lleguemos a casa…

Recorrieron las calles en coche. La casa de Hermione estaba apenas a una hora del aeropuerto.

—Cuéntame más cosas sobre el nuevo novio de Marie…

Hermione miró a Harry mientras conducía.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber de él? ¿Tanto te interesa?

— ¿Tanto te molesta hablarme de él?— Dijo él. Hermione sonrió.

—No, en absoluto…—Mintió. En realidad de lo último que le apetecía hablar con Harry era de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué era un cerdo egocéntrico que había intentado aprovecharse de ella en varias ocasiones? No. Definitivamente no le diría eso, pues Harry le mataría—…Es… Amable…

— ¿Si? Pues no pareces muy convencida…—Dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me encanta y me cae super bien? ¿Qué es la persona más agradable que conozco?

—Vaya. ¿Tan majo es? ¿Debería estar celoso?

— ¡Ja! ¡Para nada! ¡Ya ni siquiera captas las ironías Harry! ¡En realidad es un idiota, estúpido, cerdo, aprovechado, y un gilipollas…! ¿Quieres que siga?

—Vale, vale…—Calmó él—…Lo he pillado no hace falta que grites…

—… ¡Y encima se cree guapísimo, super inteligente y que está buenísimo!

— ¿Y lo está?

Ella se quedó pensando.

—Es… Atractivo… —Dijo arrugando la nariz—… ¡Pero nada más! ¡Y sus hijos son unos demonios!—Añadió gritando.

—Ah… Que tiene hijos…

— ¡Si! ¡Los tiene! ¡Y atento! ¡Tienen dieciséis años y les doy clase! ¡No te imaginas las que tengo que pasar…!

—Si me imagino…— Dijo Harry mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Me estoy volviendo loca Harry…— Expresó ella poniendo los ojos como platos—…Me estreso demasiado…

—Tú siempre te estresas con todo…

—No lo hago…

—Si que lo haces… Relájate… Mira la vida desde otro punto de vista…

— ¡Menudos consejos que me das!

Pasaron el resto del día juntos. No fueron a visitar a Marie y a Draco, preferían estar solos en lo que se asentaban y se contaban todas las novedades desde la última vez que se vieron.

...

...

—Muchas gracias por la ropa— Dijo Ginny a Blaise mientras acababa de vestirse—…Me parece increíble que solo hayamos encontrado los pantalones…

— ¿Enserio te parece increíble?— Preguntó él con una sonrisa en la cara.

—En realidad… No…— Ambos rieron de nuevo. La chica terminó de colocarse sus pantalones y el top coral que Blaise le había dejado.

—Y…—Dijo él intentando encontrar palabras para decir. La chica levantó la mirada y por segunda vez, Blaise se quedó prendado de ella. Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, era la primera vez que las hormigas recorrían todo su cuerpo, como si le picaran y no pudiese rascarse, era un dulce picor, una dulce y desagradable sensación que le hacía sentirse tan cómodo con incómodo.

—¿Si?— Animó a continuar la pelirroja.

—Esto… Perdona me había quedado mirando tus ojos, por cierto son preciosos…

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa.

—Gracias— Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Bueno… Lo que quería decirte es que… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer de que?

—Bueno… Nos hemos acostado ¿No? —Ginny dejó de sonreír— Quiero decirte que si vamos a seguir o…

—Ni siquiera te conozco— Argumentó ella.

Él se quedó unos segundos sin palabras pero luego continuó.

—Ya, esto… Perdona… Pero no sé tal vez querrías…

—Eihh— Dijo ella tranquilizando la situación y dándole un golpecito en el hombro—…Que no te conozca no significa que no quiera conocerte…

Blaise sonrió. En verdad se sentía como un niño, era la primera vez que se sentía así con alguien, con Ginny se le hacía imposible mantener ese comportamiento irónico. Se le ocurrió que tal vez eran sus ojos o su sonrisa, pero con ella, todo era diferente, y eso que apenas la conocía…

—Pero iremos despacio ¿Vale?…

—No hay problema… Me parece bien— Aprobó él—…Nada de prisas, ni velocidades…

—Estupendo… Ahora… ¿Me llevarías a la puerta?

—Claro, vamos…—La pareja cruzó el gran cuarto y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación, pero cuando Blaise abrió se sorprendió al ver que alguien había allí esperando.

Holly tenía apenas trece años, era la hermana pequeña de Blaise. Tenía una piel porcelana, los ojos castaños y profundos, el pelo cobrizo recogido en un moño alto. Era delgada y de aspecto afable y enérgico. Tenía un montón de pecas y una sonrisa constante en su cara.

Ella y su hermano se quedaron mirando, luego miraron a Ginny y luego se miraron entre ellos.

La preadolescente se llevó las manos a la boca y dio un chillido histérico.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!— Gritó dando saltitos.

—Holly por favor…— Suplicó Blaise.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!— La chica salió corriendo pasillo adelante— ¡Mamá, mamá!

Ginny miró a Blaise confusa, pero este solo quería que le tragase la tierra.

—Lo siento… Eh… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—Ginny

—Lo siento Ginny… Es mi hermana, Holly, tiene trece años y… Bueno… Déjame decirte que mi familia es un poco…

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, pues una mujer de pelo largo y color cobre apareció por el pasillo seguida de Holly. Laetitia era la madre de Blaise, era muy joven para la edad de su hijo. Se conservaba muy bien, era delgada y de cuerpo escultural. En lo único que se parecía a Blaise era en su facciones finas y afiladas, en lo demás era igual a su hija Holly, ambas de ojos grandes, oscuros y redondos.

Se acercó a Ginny y la miró de arriba abajo. La chica se sintió algo intimidada por la reacción de la mujer.

— ¿Dónde la tenías escondida?— Preguntó la mujer recorriéndola con la mirada.

Blaise no contestó. La única persona por la que sentía verdadero respeto era por su madre, ella le había criado sola, y era la última persona a la que se le ocurriría vacilar.

—Si tienes novia al menos podrías habérnoslo dicho. Es guapa, y parece simpática…— Opinó Holly mientras miraba a Ginny. La chica se sentía algo descolocada, lo último que esperaba encontrarse en este mundo era ser juzgada por una niña de trece años.

— ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?— Preguntó Laetitia a la pelirroja.

—Ginny… Ginny Weasley…

—Dime Ginny… ¿Te apetecería pasar el día con nosotros? Los Zabini estamos muy unidos a nuestras tradiciones familiares. A pesar de que mi hijo las rompa constantemente…— Dijo mirando maléficamente a Blaise—…Puedes hacer lo que quieras, comer lo quieras… Tenemos balneario, spa, piscina, pistas de tenis, o puedes jugar al golf. Nosotros vamos a pasar el día allí con mi familia, hacemos una especie de picnic familiar…

La pelirroja miró a Blaise y él se encogió de hombros dándola a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiese, tanto quedarse como no.

—Estaré encantada de quedarme señora Zabini….

—Llámame Laetitia…—La mujer se alejó pasillo adelante seguida de su hija, pero justo antes de cruzar la esquina se giró y dijo algo más—…Pero un consejo, si vas a venir con nosotros más te vale que te cambies…—La chica fue a contestar algo pero la mujer la interrumpió—…Tranquila, tranquila. Te dejaré ropa. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Chanel? ¿Tal vez Dior? ¿Givenchy? Holly dila a la criada que traiga mis perlas. Y trae a Margaery, hay que hacerle un buen recogido a esta chica. Veo flores en el pelo, o tal vez bucles ¿Puede que un tocado? Vas a estar estupenda…

Cuando al fin se quedaron solos Ginny miró a Blaise algo sorprendida.

— ¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

El chico empezó a reír.

—Mucho. Créeme.

—Te creo. Pero… Más o menos ¿Cuánto dinero puede tener una familia que hace picnics con perlas y vestidos de Dior…?

...

...

Luccia se despertó con sobresalto y los ojos muy hinchados. No sabía en que momento se había quedado dormida, no lo recordaba, aunque si sabía con claridad donde estaba, en el salón de la mansión de William. Ambos estaban tumbados en el sofá, uno encima del otro, Lu arriba y Will abajo. Podía sentir su respiración, y los latidos de su corazón. Él le transmitía una seguridad increíble, se habría quedado contemplándolo dormir para siempre.

Él no tardó en despertarse también y se ruborizó al ver en la forma en al que ambos había dormido; Demasiado cerca para su gusto, al estar tan apegados, su propio cuerpo le había hecho pasar malas jugadas durante la noche, al menos la chica no parecía haberlo notado, y no se había despertado. Un par de veces estuvo tentado de ir al baño a calmarse, y otra no pudo evitar bajar la mano y metersela entre los pantalones para aplacar lo que tenía entre las piernas, aunque no había servido de mucho.

—Buenos días— Dijo ella.

—Hola— Ambos se sonrieron, y Lu se apartó de encima del moreno.

Se sentaron en el sofá y Luccia se cubrió con la manta marrón con la que ambos habían estado tapados.

— ¿Cómo estás?— Preguntó él incorporándose.

—No muy bien, la verdad… Pero gracias… No sé lo que habría hecho esta noche sin ti…— Will esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te las habrías arreglado, siempre lo haces…

—No sin ti, te lo debo…

—Sabes que no…— Entonces él levantó la mano y apartó todo el largo pelo rubio platino de la cara de Lu y la sostuvo entre sus manos, mientras la acariciaba—…No me debes nada, de verdad, estamos totalmente en paz— Seguidamente la soltó y estuvieron callados durante un rato.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno…— Dijo Will levantándose. Aún llevaba puesto la ropa del día anterior, la camisa azul y lo pantalones negros. Luccia se levantó con él y justo cuando Will se disponía a salir por la puerta esta le paró y le giró. El moreno se quedó un poco rayado cuando ella le empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

— ¿Q-Qué, qué haces?— Preguntó él.

—Tendrás que cambiarte de ropa ¿No? ¡Vamos Will! No seas sucio… Tu siempre estás impecable…— Dijo ella con picardía. Will se dejó hacer hasta que la chica le sacó la camisa.

—No irás a quitarme también los pantalones ¿No?

—Si te dejas— La rubia se encogió de hombros y William soltó una carcajada.

—Puedo hacerlo yo…

—...Si necesitas alguna ayuda yo me ofrezco…— Dijo Lu con una sonrisa pícara—…Por cierto Will me preguntaba si…—La chica cambió su tono a uno más serio—…Si podría quedarme aquí hoy, y… Esta semana también.

—Por mí, sabes que no me importa, pero ¿Qué diría tu padre?

— ¡Es que no quiero volver a casa! ¿Cómo le miro a la cara después de lo que he hecho? No me siento bien, estoy avergonzada… Y además no quiero hablar con Scorpius aún, ni enfrentarme a sus preguntas. Y menos aún ir al instituto…

Will resopló y se quedó pensativo, a él no le importaba lo más mínimo que se quedase con él, el verdadero problema era Draco, ¿Cómo decirle que su hija se quería quedar en su casa unos de días? No sospecharía nada raro, el rubio confiaba en él, pero aún así le daba mucho corte decírselo.

—Por favor Will… Hazlo por mí…

—Es que tu padre…—Dijo él intentado razonar.

— ¡Qué más da! ¡Me portaré bien! ¡Y sé cocinar! ¡Puedo cocina para ambos!

— ¡Oye si te quedas aquí no pienso dejar que cocines, serías mi invitada y uno no hace cocinar a los invitados!

— ¡No voy a comer tu comida! ¡Por si no te lo había dicho nunca, es un asco! ¡Una auténtica mierda!

Will empezó a reír, le divertía infinitamente ver a Luccia quejándose como una niña refunfuñona, verdaderamente le hacía mucha gracia.

El resto del día pasó rápido para todos. Draco consintió sin pega alguna que Luccia se quedara unos días en casa de Will, aunque hizo un montón de preguntas por medio.

Hermione se pasó toda la tarde con Harry, mientras que Draco y Marie también estuvieron juntos, aunque con su habitual frialdad sobre todo por parte del rubio.

Ginny conoció a toda la familia de Blaise, su deseo de ir despacio se había hecho pedazos, pues todos los Zabini les trataban como si ya fueran una pareja normal ¡Incluso la tía de Blaise le preguntó que si habían pensado en boda! Ese día llegó tarde a casa, de lo que se alegró ya que no tuvo que responder a las numerosas preguntas a las que le habrían sometido su madre, Tonks y Ron.

El lunes llegó demasiado pronto, el finde había sido demasiado corto para todos. Draco se levantó pronto ese día, quería llegar pronto al trabajo, y de paso no tener que hablar con Marie, a quien dejó en la cama.

Hermione al igual que Draco dejó a su pareja dormida y salió para ir al instituto. Para su alegría, la clase estaba bastante calmada, se notaba que había sido un gran fin de semana para todos. Agradeció esto ya que era el primer día que iba a dar clases después de que le machacasen el pie. Los alumnos estuvieron callados toda la hora. Se portaron tan bien que ni siquiera les riñó por no haber hecho los deberes. Le extrañó considerablemente no ver a Luccia Malfoy en la primera fila con los pies sobre la mesa y haciendo pompas de chicle.

Atrás del todo se sentaba Scorpius Malfoy. Ese día pasaba de dar guerra, estaba demasiado deseoso de hablar con su hermana como para pensar en otra cosa, y además estaba ocupando la mayor parte de su tiempo en odiar a McLaggen. Mantenía la silla inclinada hacía atrás, haciendo equilibrios mientras recostaba la cabeza en la pared y ponía los pies sobre la mesa, no tenía ganas de escuchar la charla de Hermione ni lo más mínimo. Apenas miró cuando la chica le estampó en la mesa un examen con un enorme cero. Él pasaba de los estudios, al contrario que su hermana Lu que tenía las mejores notas del instituto, el rubio se consideraba superior a esas cosas.

Las chicas que estaban a su lado empezaron a hablar y a reír por lo bajo cuando recogieron la nota que estaba recorriendo la clase. Scorp sentía curiosidad por saber. Las chicas pasaron la nota a los amigos de Scorpius y estos a él mismo.

Scorpius recogió la nota que le pasaron sus amigos. No sabía quién la había escrito pero llegó hasta él. Abrió el folio arrugado y enfureció al leer lo que leyó.

"Parece que el reinado de Luccia Malfoy está llegando a su fin. ¿Candidatas al puesto? Cormac McLaggen"

Hizo un rebujo el papel y lo guardó en su mochila. Se oyeron varias risitas ante esta reacción.

El timbre toco a los cinco minutos. Scorpius salió disparado. No quería toparse con McLaggen ni sus compinches, no le apetecía lo más mínimo.

Se dirigió al pasillo de taquillas el único sitio donde uno podía estar verdaderamente agusto ya que como la mayoría estaban concentrados en buscar en el fondo de esos malditos armarios nadie se percataba de quien pasaba.

Justo cuando se disponía a abrir la suya (la que estaba al lado de uno de los otakus más frikis de todo el instituto por cierto) vio como una melena rubia y rizada llegaba escondida tras una montaña de libros a punto de caerse.

"Jamie" Pensó. El chico se acercó lo más rápido posible y sostuvo los libros de la chica antes de que cayeran.

—Muchas gracias yo…—La joven McLaggen no se percató de quien la había ayudado hasta ese momento—…Ah… Eres tú…—Dijo con despreció.

Scorp ignoró esa reacción.

—No te vi el otro día en la fiesta…

—Pues yo a ti si…—Expresó la chica con seriedad mientras abría la puerta de su taquilla.

— ¿A si?—Dijo él sorprendido— ¿Cómo no te pasaste a saludar?

—Estabas ocupado—La rubia tomó los libros que sostenía Scorpius y los fue metiendo uno por uno—…Me temo que no soy quien como para meterme en medio…

El rubio no terminaba de pillar a que se refería.

— ¿De que me estás hablando?

Ella cerró de un golpazo la puerta haciendo que varios de los que pasaban por allí dieran un salto, seguidamente se giró y se cruzó de brazos para mirar al chico.

—Hablo… De la bailarina y de ti…

El joven Malfoy palideció por momentos.

—Amelie y yo no…

— ¿No que? ¿No estuvisteis calentándoos mutuamente? ¿Te llevó a su camerino?

—De verdad Jamie que no…—Dijo él cortado, verdaderamente se estaba rayando mucho, lo último que esperaba era que la chica le saltase con todo eso.

— ¿Cuánto la pagaste?— Preguntó ella con dureza— ¿Cincuenta? ¿Cien?

Scorpius empezó a sentirse algo herido.

—No la pagué nada, por si no lo sabías puedo gustar a alguien sin necesidad de que haya dinero por medio…

Ella se cruzó de brazos, miró despectivamente al chico y seguidamente pasó de largo, pero él la agarró e impidió que se marchase.

— ¿Pero a ti que narices te pasa?

— ¿A mí? —Dijo la rubia señalándose— ¡Di mejor que te pasa a ti!

Scorpius se quedó callado, no sabía a que se debía esa reacción. No entendía a las chicas, de verdad que no lo hacía, a veces podían llegar a ser incomprensibles. Se quedó observando como ella se marchaba con andares enfadados, y como siempre se quedó eclipsado…

Unos minutos después, mientras caminaba hacía la salida del instituto seguido por un grupo de chicas de primer curso que reían locamente mientras lo señalaban recibió un mensaje de su hermana en el móvil

"Tengo que contarte algo, ¿Quedamos para tomar en brunch en casa de Will? Estoy sola, él está trabajando" Él respondió afirmativamente. A la salida tomó un taxi mientras mandaba otro mensaje a su padre diciéndole que iba a casa de Dawson a ver a Lu, y que Aimeé no le pasara a buscar. Con Draco era siempre igual, tenía que saber donde estaban sus hijos en todo momento, sino se ponía histérico.

Cuando hubo llegado cruzó el caminito de piedra que guiaba hasta la puerta principal. Por las grandes ventanas de la cocina se podía ver a Luccia preparando algún tipo de batido extraño en la licuadora.

Sonrió al ver la imagen de la rubia vestida con una camisa azul de Will.

Llegó hasta la puerta principal la que estaba debajo de un porche de tres columnas y tocó el timbre. La joven Malfoy abrió la puerta a los pocos segundos.

—No te he visto llegar, pasa…— Dijo dejando paso a su hermano. Cerró la puerta tras él y le quitó su famosa cazadora de cuero negro para dejarla en la percha más cercana. Ambos se dirigieron al comedor. Este era menos sinuoso que el de la mansión Malfoy, ya que por las ventanas entraba un montón de luz y el amueblado era menos oscuro.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, donde la rubia ya había preparado unas tostadas, batidos y mermeladas de varios sabores.

— ¿De qué quieres hablarme?— Preguntó. No sería él quien sacara la conversación de lo ocurrido el día de la fiesta con Cormac, incluso prefería no saberlo, pues ya daba por hecho que la cosa no había salido nada bien.

—Es… Es sobre McLaggen…—Dijo evitando decir su nombre.

—Lu, casi me culpo más a mí mismo de lo ocurrido que a ti, si yo le hubiera machacado la cabeza antes, tal vez nada de esto habría pasado…— Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

—…Esto va en serio…—Dijo la rubia volviendo a poner tono serio en la conversación—…Tengo que disculparme contigo y con Hannah, yo os llamé mentirosos… No quería creeros, no quería hacerlo, es la verdad, en mi interior yo sabía que todo lo que me decíais era verdad, pero… No quería… De verdad que no quise creerlo… Lo siento. Ahora os he decepcionado a todos. A ti, a papá… Y aunque Will se esfuerce en intentar comprenderme y portarse bien conmigo sé que para él eso no ha sido fácil…

— ¿Will sabe esto?— Preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

—Si…

— ¿Y cómo se lo contaste?

—No lo hice, él lo… Intuyó, por así decirlo…

— ¿Y qué hizo cuándo se enteró?

Luccia resopló mientras recordaba.

—Enfadarse y marcharse, nada más. Se enfadó mucho conmigo, dijo que Cormac no me merecía y que le parecía increíble que no se hubiera enamorado de una persona tan increíble como yo…

Ambos se quedaron callados. Ni siquiera Luccia se había parado a pensar como sonaban esas palabras.

— ¿Crees que está…?—Dijo Scorpius dudoso.

— ¿…Enamorado de mí? ¡No!

— ¡Pero, y si lo está!

— ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Es estúpido! Él no se enamoraría de mí, además aunque lo estuviera es amigo de papá, nunca le haría eso. Los chicos siempre ponéis la amistad por encima del amor, nunca os acostaríais con la hija de vuestro mejor amigo…

—Te equivocas… El amor es el amor… Pero por una parte tienes razón, imagínate que empiezas a salir con Will y papá se enterase… Seguramente le cortaría los…

— ¡Si, si…! Yo también lo he pensado…—Interrumpió ella antes de que su hermano dijera una barbaridad.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante un rato y empezaron a comer tostadas. Luccia permanecía en silencio, pero Scorpius se daba cuenta de que aún le quedaban cosas por decir, conocía a su hermana demasiado bien. Supuso que se sentía mal por lo de Cormac y él intentó ayudarla.

—Lu yo…

—No tienes porque disculparte Scorp… —Interrumpió ella de repente—…Soy yo quien debe hacerlo. Yo solo… He hecho algo malo…

El chico decidió escucharla. Ella le contó todo acerca de lo sucedido la noche de la fiesta con Jamie. Como había decidido vengarse de él, contándole a la chica toda la verdad, y como ella se había marchado llorando a casa.

Eso le explicó muchas cosas, entre otras el comportamiento de Jai esa misma mañana. El chico estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, apenas escuchaba como su hermana hablaba, simplemente se recostaba sobre los codos que había puesto sobre la mesa mientras ella le contaba.

—Creo que te quiere…

El rubio miró a su hermana de repente.

— ¿A si?

Ella asintió.

—Te quiere y tu la quieres es simple ¿No?

Scorpius sonrió.

—No, sea lo que sea no es simple, ni sencillo, ni fácil. ¡Ella es…!

—…La hermana de Cormac McLaggen ¿Y qué?—Era la primera vez nombraba su nombre en tres días, ni siquiera le dolió hacerlo, ni lo pensó. Y le dio igual, por primera vez había mencionado su nombre sin sentirse asquerosa por lo que había hecho con él.

El rubio empezó a reflexionar mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué más le daba que fuera la hermana de Cormac? Él no le tenía el más mínimo miedo.

—Ve y díselo… Ella merece saberlo…

— ¿Cuándo…?

—…El miércoles por la noche es el único día que puedes ir a verla. Hoy lunes tiene violín, no llega a casa hasta las nueve.

El chico sonrió, y se levantó de la silla con más fuerza que nunca.

— ¿Crees que me dirá que también me quiere?—Preguntó infantilmente.

— ¿Quién no lo haría? Yo lo hago… ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!…—Gritó levantándose de la silla escandalosamente y abrazándolo dando un salto—…Eres un tonto Scorpius Malfoy...

—Gracias hermanita… Gracias…

—Ahora vete… No hagas esperar a papá, se pondrá histérico si llegas muy tarde…

...

...

El miércoles llegó antes de lo esperado para casi todos. Ese mismo día Hermione se dirigió a la mansión Malfoy junto a Harry, el que por cierto, por alguna razón tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Draco sobre todo para saber porque le caía tan mal a la castaña.

Llegaron sobre la hora de la cena. Aimeé les abrió la puerta y miró Harry con desaprobación. Al moreno le divirtió la situación, pero a Granger no le hizo la menor gracia.

—Pasen a la sala de estar. Ala izquierda última puerta a la derecha…—Dijo la criada mientras se llevaba los abrigos de los invitados.

—Es muy señorial…—Dijo Harry en un susurro a su novia.

—En realidad es una estirada, y ser un estirado no es ser señorial—Aclaró Hermione. El chico no dijo nada, conocía demasiado bien a su novia como para llevarle la contraria, y no le apetecía tener una discusión en ese momento, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

Cruzaron el vestíbulo y recorrieron el ala izquierda hasta llegar a la puerta que la mujer les había indicado.

Dentro de la sala de estar estaba Draco que escribía concentrado ignorando a una habladora Marie. La pareja dejo de hacer lo que hacía en ese momento en cuanto la puerta de la estancía se abrió.

— ¡Harry! Cuanto me alegro de verte— Dijo la hermana mayor dando dos besos a su cuñado.

Draco se levantó y se dispuso a saludar.

Los dos varones se miraron de arriba abajo, pero con actitudes distintas. Mientras Harry parecía divertirse con la situación, Draco mantenía el porte serio y asqueado.

— ¡Deja que te presente a mi novio!—Exclamó la joven acercando al rubio—…Draco, te presento a Harry Potter…

El Malfoy extendió la mano con seriedad y poco ánimo. Harry captó esto, pero no pensaba cambiar su gesto.

—Es un placer—Dijo Harry, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El rubio lanzó una mirada a Hermione pero esta la esquivó al instante, no quería volver a encontrarse con sus ojos, en verdad no quería, le daba terror hacerlo, no podía rendirse ante la mirada de él.

Draco captó al instante el gesto de Hermione y seguidamente se dirigió a Harry.

—Lo mismo digo. Es un placer tener a un ingeniero en mi casa… ¿Te apetece comer algo?—Harry sonrió encantado, mientras Hermione miró con enfado a Draco, sabía perfectamente que este se comportaba con amabilidad con Harry solo para fastidiarla, estaba más que segura de eso.

—Si, por favor, la verdad es que estoy muerto de hambre…—Agradeció el moreno.

—Iré a preparar algo— Expuso Marie desapareciendo de la habitación.

— ¿A si? ¿Es que Hermione no cocina? Por favor siéntate— Invitó el rubio. Harry se sentó y se puso a observar la sala con admiración.

—No, no suele cocinar nunca. En realidad lo suelo hacer yo, a ella no se le da bien…

— ¡Vaya!—Exclamó Draco de repente— Osea que hay algo que a la señorita Granger no se le da bien hacer… —Dijo mientras la miraba. Ella se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y enfurruñarse—…Increíble.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Hermione Granger suele alardear de saberlo todo y de tener todas las respuestas… ¿No es verdad?

— ¡No lo hago!— Dijo ella indignada.

—Si, si que lo haces…—Contradijo Draco—…Es una mujer…

—…Vaya me parece increíble que te hayas fijado en eso…—Agregó Hermione con ironía…

—… Inteligente, guapa…—Expuso el rubio bajando un poco el tono en la última palabra—… ¡Pero no sabe cocinar! ¡Ya no eres perfecta!

— ¡En ningún momento dije que lo fuera!

—No hace falta que lo digas, ya lo piensas por ti misma… Por cierto ¡Que descortesía la mía! ¿Quieres sentarte?— La actuación de Draco la estaba empezando a sacar de sus casillas de verdad.

— ¡Si, quiero hacerlo!— Gritó.

— ¿Pues a qué esperas?

La castaña tomó se sentó en el sofá rojo junto a Harry y puso la mano de él alrededor del cuello de su novio.

—Lo peor de Hermione es que se cree que lo sabe todo…—Opinó Draco. Harry empezaba a olerse algo, no sabía el que, pero estaba empezando a sentir porque el rubio y su novia se llevaban tan mal.

— ¿Acaso eres más inteligente?

—Si en algunas cosas. He tenido que criar solo a mis dos hijos, de eso se aprende, créeme…

— ¿En serio?— Dijo Harry ya en un tono menos amable— Que valiente…

—No quise que me ayudase nadie, ni siquiera mis padres…

—Y…—Dijo Harry pensativo—… ¿Dónde estaba su madre?

Draco lanzó una mirada fría a Hermione y esta se heló por completo sintió un cosquilleo helado, una serpiente que le subía y le estrujaba el esófago.

—Eso… No es de tu incumbencia— Expresó el rubio sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

Ella no podía soportarlo, no podía aguantar esa peligrosidad que se reflejaba en los ojos de él, era demasiado, demasiado dura, fría, insostenible. Era demasiado confusa y contenía demasiado dolor, era como una máscara que no dejaba ver el interior, como si sus ojos azules grisáceo encerraran algo, un gran secreto de un oscuro pasado…

— ¿Sabéis?— Dijo Harry levantándose del sofá y estirando su camisa—…Voy a la cocina a ayudar a Marie…

Hermione agarró a su novio de la mano.

—Harry… Por favor, no me dejes sola con él…—Expresó en un susurro.

El moreno se marchó ignorando la súplica de suplica de su novia.

Hermione y Draco se quedaron solos. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa triunfante mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la ventana más cercana.

La castaña mantuvo el silencio, no sería ella quien lo rompería. Harry cerró la puerta y ambos se quedaron totalmente aislados de los demás.

...

...

Scorpius caminó por las oscuras y desiertas calles de París. A pesar de no ser tarde no se veía un alma.

El chico se había escapado. A veces lo hacía a pesar de que su padre no le dejase salir por la noche, le tocaba las narices ¿Qué podía ser tan peligroso? Aún no lo entendía. Y si en verdad había algo que temer ¿Por qué no se lo contaba y punto? ¿Para que tanto secreto? Había veces en las que no entendía a su padre, era un auténtico misterio.

Caminó aún más. Giró varias calles y luego tomó el metro. No le gustaba hacerlo. Odiaba el metro de París, que para sorpresa de muchos estaba viejo y sucio. Después de media hora apretujado entre gente que iba y venía (era increíble la poca gente que había en la calle y la cantidad que había en el metro) salió por la boca y se topó con un gran plaza. Estaba rodeado de calzadas y en el centro de estas, justo en frente de él estaba la estatua de "La republique" con su gran majestuosidad. Por allí estaba la casa de los McLaggen, aunque en un barrio algo más retirado y elegante por supuesto, la que la plaza de "La republica" era un barrio principalmente transitado por turistas de clase media.

Después de media hora al fin llegó a su destino. El barrio donde vivían los McLaggen era bastante menos elegante que el de los Malfoy. Abundaban las casas bajas y chalets de lujo, mientras que la zona donde vivían los rubios la mayoría de los hogares eran grandes mansiones con grandes jardines propios y mucho más.

Llegó a al casa donde vivía el ex de su hermana. Esta era grande, de al menos tres pisos y una buhardilla. Estaba rodeada por un pequeño jardincito y un muro de piedra de imitación antigua. Desde lejos miró por todas las ventanas que le fue posible hasta encontrar a Jamie. La chica se encontraba en la segunda planta, en su habitación, a penas se veía su pelo dorado y rizado.

A Scorpius solo se le ocurrió lo típico, lo que todos hacen. Tomó unas piedrecitas y empezó a tirarlas a la ventana de la rubia hasta que esta se percató de que alguien la llamaba. Su cabeza salió con preocupación fuera de la casa, miró a Scorpius y puso los ojos en blanco, a pesar de sentirse agradada con su presencia intentó disimularlo lo más posible.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó cortantemente y cruzándose de brazos.

Scorpius tragó saliva.

— ¿Puedes bajar?— La chica resopló—Será solo un segundo…

Ella cerró la ventana y pocos segundos después estaba fuera. Llevaba puesto un camisón largo de raso blanco y una batita de seda del mismo color. Sus rizos perfectos caían por la cara desigualmente dándole un aspecto muy juvenil.

Él se la quedó mirando embobado, como siempre lo hacía.

—Estoy esperando…— Dijo ella aún cruzada de brazos.

—Eh… ¡Si! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Es que a veces…

—A veces ¿Qué?

—Es solo que me gusta mirarte…—Dios que mal le habían sonado esas palabras, estaba demasiado nervioso, no le daba tiempo a pensar. No sabía como lo hacían en las películas.

— ¿A si?— Dijo ella asintiendo y ruborizándose considerablemente.

—Si… Bueno no… Bueno si. La verdad es que si. Me gusta mirarte, observarte durante horas y horas…

Ella continuó escuchando.

—…Y podría hacerlo eternamente… ¿Sabes Jamie? Creo que no he sido lo suficientemente sincero contigo…—La chica levantó la mirada con ojos brillantes.

— ¿Si?—Dijo ella animando a continuar.

—Si. Creo que desde el principio, no lo he sido. Ha sido culpa mía, debería haber sido más claro y…—Se pasó la mano por el flequillo, le daba vergüenza, mucha vergüenza, era demasiado superior a él.

—Creo que es mejor que te des prisa, como te vean mis hermanos aquí conmigo…

—… ¡Si! ¡Si! Tienes razón, tienes toda la razón…—Su corazón se estaba empezando a agitar, al igual que su respiración, no estaba relajado ni lo más mínimo—…¿Sabes? Yo… Yo…

— ¿Si?— Dijo ella de nuevo—…Scorp, sé más claro… No te sigo…

El respiró profundamente, tenía que calmarse.

—Yo siempre… Desde el principio… Me gustas—La chica se quedó de piedra, no hizo ninguna reacción. Si embargo Scorpius continuó, ya había empezado, no podía parar—…Siempre me has gustado. Eres guapísima, e increíble…

—Continua…—Dijo ella acercándose y mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

—…Eres todo lo que siempre he querido. Te preguntarás, como un chico como yo puede ser tan… Tímido e inseguro en estos casos… Yo lo soy. Lu tenía razón, soy un cobarde. Pero perdóname por no atreverme, por favor…

—Sigue…—La rubia se acercaba tímida y lentamente sin que él a penas se diese cuenta y estuviera más atento a sus propios pensamientos que a los movimientos de la chica.

—Jaime…—Dijo él bajando el rostro—…Siento no haber sido más sincero. Ha sido mi culpa yo solo se que… que te…

— ¿Si?

Cuando volvió a subir la vista tenía a Jamie apenas a unos milímetros de él. La miró a los ojos por última vez, seguidamente cerró los párpados y dejó que sus labios se juntaran tímidamente con los de ella. Fue el mejor beso de su vida. Fue leve, jugoso, sus lenguas se juntaron tímidamente un par de veces, mientras los labios carnosos de ella saboreaban los suyos con lentitud.

Cuando se separaron, él tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y ambos sonrieron.

—Dios mío— Dijo la rubia riendo y llevándose las manos a la boca— Dios mío— Dijo de nuevo. Él empezó a reír también y la abrazó hundiendo su nariz en su pelo rizado, oliendo su perfume floral.

—Te quiero— La dijo al oído— Te quiero…

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se sumieron en su abrazo unos minutos. Seguidamente el rubio abrió los ojos y su corazón se aceleró. Cormac acababa de salir de la casa y observaba la escena con sus ojos negros totalmente enloquecidos.

Scorpius apartó a Jamie del medio y miró desafiantemente a Cormac. Ambos parecían dos felinos enloquecidos. El joven McLaggen se acercó rápidamente.

—Cormac no te acerques a él…—Advirtió Jamie—…Cormac, por favor…— El joven no escuchó y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca dio un puñetazo tal a Malfoy que este cayó al suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo por la nariz. El rubio no se defendió, no pensaba hacerlo.

— ¡Déjale en paz!—Gritó Jamie mientras agarraba por detrás a su hermano— ¡Él no te ha hecho nada!

Pero no escuchaba.

— ¡Cómo vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana te juro que te mato!— Gritó McLaggen mientras daba una patada en la tripa a Scorpius.

— ¡Yo al menos estoy a gusto sabiendo que no volverás a tocar a la mía!— Scorpius miró desafiante a McLaggen desde el suelo, ni siquiera rindiéndose perdía ese gesto característicamente señorial que todos los Malfoy poseían. Valiente hasta el final.

—La toqué bien el otro día créeme…— Chuleó Cormac—… ¿Te dio mi mensaje?

—Te voy a partir la cara…—Enfureció de verdad. Y cual serpiente que ataca sin ser vista se levantó y tiró al suelo al otro chico sin esfuerzo. Le dejó la cara destrozada, le dio tantos puñetazos que podría haberle matado, y podría haber seguido si no oyera a Jamie gritar incansablemente.

Se apartó de encima y miró a la rubia.

—Adviértele que como vuelva a acercarse a mí, o a Luccia, le daré la paliza de su vida…—Parecía enloquecido. Verdaderamente recordaba a Draco, con esos ojos desafiantes y fuera de si que miraban penetrantemente como si fueran balas.

— ¿Qué pasa ahí fuera?— Scorpius resopló y la respiración de Jamie se aceleró al ver a sus otros cuatro hermanos mayores saliendo de la casa. Todos eran iguales, parecían réplicas unos de otros. Todos rubios dorados con ojos negros, al igual que Cormac y Jamie.

Primero miraron a Cormac sangrando en el suelo y con la cara como un tomate inflado. Luego a Jamie y después a Scorpius.

— ¡Malfoy!— Gritó Carl el mayor de todos los McLaggen.

Al rubio se le cayó el cielo encima. La cosa no podía ir a peor en ese momento.

Todos los chicos se le echaron encima en unos segundos. Le agarraron los pies y las manos.

—¡Davies déjale! ¡Qué le vais a hacer! ¡Dejadle!— Gritó la rubia desesperada mientras pegaba sus hermanos por la espalda— ¡Qué le vais a hacer!— Los chicos inmovilizaron a Scorpius. No podía moverse ni un poquito, le tenían sujetos tanto manos como pies, estaba perdido.

— ¡Lárgate Jamie!— Gritó Cormac levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose hacía Scorpius que lo miró aún desafiante—…Bien… Veamos que valiente eres ahora Malfoy… Bienvenido al infierno…

— ¡Por dios!—Dijo Scorpius con chulería— Esto… ¿El infierno—El chico empezó a reír escandalosamente— Esto parece más el paraíso… Es el sueño de todo hombre— Todos los McLaggen se miraron entre si—…Estar rodeado de un montón de nenas. Sin moverte de pies a cabeza… El sueño erótico de cualquier hombre— Seguidamente empezó a reír escandalosamente provocando así a todos los chicos.

—Creo que esta noche te la estás buscando Malfoy…

— ¡El infierno! ¡Ja!— Gritó el rubio sin escuchar— Te aseguro que allí es donde te pudrirás tú amigo… Estarás eternamente condenado… Y espero ser yo quien te envíe allí…

—No deberías haber dicho eso…

...

...

Theodore echó azúcar en su café y lo removió con una cucharilla. Como siempre mantenía las persianas bajadas para evitar que entrara alguna luz. Se acercó al ordenador y dejó descargándose algunos programas de bloqueo y de inspección. Le parecía increíble lo difícil que le estaba resultando entrar en los archivos de la organización de Tom, estaban increíblemente bien protegidos, todo. Llevaba semanas intentando descargarse algunos ficheros y justo cuando estaba cerca de encontrar la solución esta desaparecía misteriosamente.

Al menos podía consolarse pensando en G79.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y llamó a Pansy. La voz de la morena le respondió.

—Soy Nott.

— ¿Has averiguado algo?

—No mucho, solo pillé el registro de las llamadas de algunos móviles… Como tu bien sabes cada miembro de la organización tiene su móvil oficial propio ¿No?

—Si…

—Pues se me ocurrió algo, me descargué, con mucho esfuerzo por cierto, unos cuantos ficheros con números de teléfono… Y adivina a quien encontré…

Pansy resopló.

— ¿A nuestro asesino?

—Si… G79 tiene una vida telefónica muy activa…

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Le he pinchado el teléfono.

— ¿Entonces sabes dónde está en cada momento?— Preguntó Pansy entusiasmada desde el otro lado del teléfono mientras Nott tomaba café en el salón de su piso.

—Si… En estos días ha pasado varias veces por la casa de Will. No dentro, pero si por fuera, a los alrededores…

— ¿Crees que…?

—No tengo ni idea…

— ¿Y dónde está ahora mismo nuestro asesino?

—Voy a ver…—Theo se acercó al ordenador y puso en marcha el programa de rastreamiento que el mismo había conseguido—…Mierda…—Exclamó de repente mientras miraba el mapa de la ciudad.

— ¿Theo? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Theo?

Cortó el móvil, y se giró cuando de una patada, la puerta de su piso se vino abajo.

— ¿Un último deseo antes de morir Nott?

El chico se limitó a sonreír.

—Dios, sabía que eras tú…

—Tú tan inteligente como siempre…

—No hace falta ser muy inteligente como para darse cuenta… Has pasado por casa de Will varias veces… Tan obsesiva como siempre… Y tan brillante y resplandeciente, por cierto… ¿Dónde está tu pelo castaño? Ese rubio pollo te queda fatal…

—Hablas demasiado— Dijo ella sosteniendo la pistola con fuerza.

—Y tú piensas demasiado poco…—Respondió él desafiante.

La mujer se acercó y le agarró del cuello. Le sorprendió su fuerza, era increíblemente fuerte, además de ser mucho más alta que el delgaducho de Nott. Le miró con ojos enloquecidos. Disfrutaba con ello, sentía placer en lo que hacía.

—No deberías haber venido— Dijo Nott con una sonrisa.

— ¿A si?— Respondió ella con voz de bebé— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? No estás en condiciones de hacerlo…

Él rio como pudo, le estaba empezando a faltar aire.

—No. Pero voy a ganarte…

...

...

— ¿Ese pavo es tu novio?— Exclamó Draco de repente.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con ello Malfoy?—Hermione le miró y se cruzó de brazos.

—No, en absoluto. Pero déjame decirte algo… —Dijo acercándose con chulería—…Una mujer como tú merece un hombre, un hombre de verdad.

— ¿Lo dice el mismo que me llamó niña estúpida e inmadura?

El rubio se quedó callado.

—Ah… Claro… Ahora no dices nada…

Draco caminó rápido y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá enfrente de Hermione, ambos estaban separados por una mesita de café de piedra blanca y madera oscura.

— ¿Sabes cuál es tú verdadero problema…?

— ¡No! Yo no tengo ningún problema, en realidad eres tú quien lo tiene…—Draco calló y esperó a que ella continuase con la faz seria—…Cuando yo vine aquí estaba dispuesta a conocerte, a que tuviéramos una buena relación, una relación de familia que es lo que somos ahora, tú estás en mi familia. Pero por alguna razón que no comprendo me odias o…—Dijo intentando explicarse con claridad—…Simplemente no te caigo bien, o yo que sé que razón… No entiendo que es lo que te molesta de mí, pues la razón que me das, la de que no soy una niña inmadura, no creo que sea suficiente…—Draco mantenía la mirada perdida mientras ella hablaba—…Como para odiarme tanto como parece que me odias. O si por el contrarío no me odias sino que… Te atraigo, en el sentido que sea, por favor te pido de nuevo, que me lo digas porque así las cosas serán menos complicadas.

Hermione esperó a obtener respuesta del rubio pero él se dedicó a mirarla con indiferencia. La castaña resopló y se dispuso a levantarse para marcharse.

—Yo no te odio…—Hermione se quedó de espaldas a él escuchando y esperando a que continuase. Él se levantó y fue caminando lentamente hacía ella—…Puede que… A veces pueda llegar a ser un cabrón, un autentico e insoportable cabrón. Pero… Como actual cuñado tuyo que soy ahora mismo, te pido perdón…—La chica sonrió sin que él le viera, mientras el rubio se seguía acercando—…No me disculpo por mi forma de ser, me disculpo por ser un cabrón que se siente atraído por ti en todos los sentidos…

La chica casi se desmayó. De verdad que casi cayó al suelo redonda. Fue como si se le cortase la respiración.

—…La otra noche, no me atreví a decírtelo. Algo raro en mí porque no me esfuerzo en ocultar mis sentimientos a los demás…—Mintió el rubio—…Me siento culpable por sentir por ti lo que no siento por Marie…

—Dios mío— Dijo la castaña llevándose las manos a la boca, mientras sus ojos humedecían.

—…Pero quiero a Marie… —Siguió acercándose. Ella seguía de espaldas escuchando y casi llorando. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Qué veía en ella? Marie, que se esforzaba incansablemente en que él la quisiese no recibía en absoluto lo que se merecía a cambio. Y sin embargo ella, que en un principio le intentó tratar como a un hermano y que luego le despreció, recibía aquello por su parte—…La quiero. Pero no es nada comparado a la atracción que siento por ti… No te quiero. Ni siquiera me pareces guapa, me caes mal… En realidad muy mal. Pero me atraes, me atrae tu forma de pensar, tu forma de actuar, lo que haces, como miras, como te mueves…—Dijo acariciando con un dedo el hombro de la chica. Ella se estremeció y soltó un resoplido de placer, mientras él pasaba la mano por su cuello. Era increíble como tocaba, verdaderamente sabía hacerlo, sentía cosquillas por todo su cuello y espalda mientras él la recorría con la mano. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro, mientras Draco la abrazaba por detrás y rozaba levemente su cuello con los labios. El rubio empezó a acariciar todo su cuerpo, desde los pechos hasta las piernas pasando por su intimidad. Él sabía como hacerlo, sabía como hacer que ella se olvidase del mundo y dejase de pensar en todo.

—Sabes cual es la única solución ¿No?—Dijo ella mientras el rubio la besaba por detrás de la oreja.

— ¿Cuál?— Preguntó mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello. Hermione se separó de Draco, se deshizo de él y se colocó enfrente suyo.

—La única solución es… Que me mires y…—Las lágrimas caían por todo su rostro culpable—…Me digas quien soy…

Draco la observó. Se sentía avergonzado, humillado, enfadado, habían herido su ego masculino. Casi lo había olvidado. Siempre era la mujer quien decidía hasta donde podían llegar, era ella quien decidía, donde, como y si iba a pasar… Le había dejado con un gran calentón, pero ya se le había pasado, ahora solo se sentía malhumorado.

La observó durante unos segundos: Su pelo rizado, la forma de su cara, de su cuerpo, sus labios gruesos, y por último sus ojos, esos grandes ojos marrones que tan habitualmente le recordaban lo que le pasó a Paris. De nuevo volvió el horror ante si mismo, el horror de lo que había hecho tiempo atrás, y como siempre le entraron ganas huir. Se acordó de sus hijos, los que a pesar de haber crecido al lado de un padre que les amaba más que a cualquier cosa, habían crecido sin el amor de una madre. La observó, y como siempre le dolió. Le atraían sus curvas, su seguridad, su inteligencia, le atraía el deseo de ser dueño de una mujer que poseía todo eso…

—Dime, ¿Quién soy?—Repitió la chica llorando.

—Hermione Granger— Dijo y las palabras le dolieron más que su propia alma. Ella no volvería, Paris no volvería jamás, no volvería a verla, ni a tocarla, ni a decirla que la amaba. Y la única mujer por la que sentía algo de atracción le rechazaba, en verdad era muy desgraciado, se sentía solo, verdaderamente solo, detrás de su máscara, detrás de sus ojos azules grisáceos solo se escondía eso, soledad, ese era el verdadero rostro de Draco Malfoy. Frío, solo, helado para siempre. Condenado a caminar desnudo en un eterno desierto polar, sin abrigo, sin manta, solo durmiendo en una cama de piedra helada. Se sentía horriblemente desgraciado. Esa era su condena, y se la merecía por lo que había hecho en el pasado, por todas las muertes, la sangre, los errores…

—Exacto—Dijo ella llorando aún más—…Soy Hermione Granger. Hermana de Anne Marie Granger… —La chica miró al suelo y luego le fundió con su mirada fogosa mirándolo a los ojos—…No puedo… —Sollozó—…No puedo estar contigo… No puedo estar con alguien que… No me ama… Tú no me quieres, ves algo en mí pero no es amor. Es deseo, posesión. No soy tu medicina, no voy a curar lo que quiera que te pase por la cabeza…

El hombre miró al suelo, no dijo nada, se negaba, era demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo, prefería callar y dejar que su ego masculino se calmase solo, mientras ignoraba las palabras de Hermione. Quería golpear la mesa, dar una patada a algo, quería sentir dolor, un dolor que calmase la marea de sentimientos que se le pasaban por al cabeza. Rechazo, soledad, vergüenza… Iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Por favor di algo…—Suplicó ella.

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró, y como ya le había pasado varias veces sintió miedo hacía esa mirada maligna, enloquecida y desquiciada. Pero decidió ser valiente e intentar sentirse indiferente incluso cuando él se acercó y colocó sus labios cerca de la oreja de ella.

—Quiero que te largues ahora mismo de mi casa ¿Entendido?

Ella le miró suplicante pero él no cedió.

—Draco por favor…

— ¡Lárgate! ¡Vamos!

En ese momento el móvil de la castaña sonó, la chica olvidó por un segundo lo que estaba pasando y sacó su teléfono. Draco no hizo nada, solo evitó mirarla concentrándose en la ventana.

— ¿Si?— Respondió con la voz aún llorosa.

— ¿Hermione?— La voz de Ginny Weasley salía desde el otro lado del teléfono, parecía estar rodeada por un ambiente ruidoso, se oían voces, gritos y gente yendo de aquí para allá.

— ¿Ginny? ¿Dónde estás?

—En tu casa, bueno, en realidad frente al edificio de tu casa, hay fuego en la casa de al lado, han venido los bomberos y… Por cierto ¿Te pasa algo?

— ¿A mí?— Dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas e intentando cambiar el sonido de su voz para que sonase despreocupado—…Nada, pero… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Fuego? ¿Dónde?

—En la casa de tu vecino, ese que me dijiste que era tan guapo y amable…

— ¿En la casa de Theo?— Draco levantó la cabeza al oír ese nombre—…Voy para allá. La castaña colgó el teléfono.

—Me marcho…— Dijo la chica sin mirar al rubio.

—Déjame acompañarte— Hermione paró en seco.

—Draco recuerda lo que te acabo de decir…

—…Lo hago por Theodore, si está ardiendo en el infierno quiero ser el primero en enterarme, no seas egocéntrica.

Hermione se giró y le miró a los ojos.

—Está bien. Haz lo que quieras, pero Harry viene conmigo y sé que no le soportas…

—Dios ¿Tanto se nota?— Dijo el rubio. Hermione no le hizo caso, y ambos salieron juntos de la habitación, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.

...

...

Scorpius se quedó en el suelo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y sentía como si la cara se le hubiera multiplicado por dos.

— ¿Scorp? ¿Scorp estás bien?— El chico abrió los ojos como pudo, pero sentía como si dos bultos enormes le oprimieran los párpados. Vio a Jamie que al parece le apartaba el pelo de su cara.

Se sentía mal. No había nada que no le doliese, como si le hubieran arrancado toda la piel del cuerpo, era demasiado dolor como para poder soportarlo. Se sentía idiota e impotente, no había podido hacer nada, no había podido defenderse mientras todos los McLaggen se le echaban encima.

—Lárgate Jai— Dijo con voz ronca. El chico se dio la vuelta e intentó levantarse con la ayuda de ella.

—Tengo que entrar en casa— Dijo ella con pena.

—Lárgate…

—No quiero dejarte aquí…

— ¡Vete!

—Scorp…

— ¡Vete! ¿Acaso eres estúpida?—La chica se quedó callada ante esas palabras, entendía que se encontraba mal, herido pero aún así esas palabras la dolieron— Vete de aquí y déjame solo. ¿Es lo que quieren tus hermanos no? ¡Tu familia! ¡Tú eres una McLaggen! ¡Y yo un Malfoy!

—Sabes que me da igual…

—… ¡Pero a mí no!— Gritó él mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos doloridos—…¡No puedes estar conmigo! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Prefiero estar solo!—Jamie empezó a llorar considerablemente.

— ¡Pero tú me…!

— ¡…Es mejor para ti! —Interrumpió él— ¡Mírame! ¡Soy un Malfoy! ¿Vale? ¡Un Malfoy! ¡Un perdedor para toda tu familia! ¡Escoria! ¡Basura! ¡Soy el carbón y tú el diamante!— Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

—El carbón y el diamante son el mismo elemento… —Expresó ella con dulzura mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de él, pero el chico apartó su mano cortantemente, y ella se sintió muy dolida.

—Acéptalo Jamie…—Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de la chica—…No quiero estar contigo—Mintió el rubio. Pero era mejor así Jai no tendría problemas con sus padres ni con sus hermanos. Era mejor así. La chica entró en su casa llorando mirando un par de veces hacía atrás, pero el rubio no cedió.

Tomó su teléfono móvil a que se le cayó la carcasa debido a los numerosos golpes que había recibido, pero al menos funcionaba, sacó de su pantalón una tarjeta blanca y llamó al teléfono que había apuntado en ella.

—Soy Scorpius Malfoy… Voy para allá ¿Te importa…?—Ella sería su única medicina esa noche.

...

...

Tonks se acercó a los bomberos. El fuego se había apagado ya, pero el caos seguía reinando entre los vecinos y gente expectante que pasaba por allí.

— ¿Hay algún muerto? Es por si hay que llamar al forense y dar parte y demás…— El bombero se quitó el casco y dejó ver un rostro algo demacrado, pero muy atractivo para su gusto. Tenía algunas canas en su pelo castaño claro y sus ojos eran azules oscuro.

— ¿Eso no debería preguntármelo tu superior?— Dijo el hombre con una voz grave y masculina.

— ¿Cómo sabe que…?

—Eres muy joven…—El hombre miró la tarjetita que colgaba de la chaqueta de pana negra de la chica—…Nymphadora.

—Tonks por favor.

—Esta bien, eres demasiado joven como para no tener un superior Tonks.

Ella sonrió.

—Si, tengo un superior. Pero no está…—Dijo ella con cansancio y un aire de superioridad—…A si que si es tan amable deme el informe a mí, a no ser que esté molesto porque sea una mujer policía y encima joven… Verdad señor…—Esta vez fue ella quien miró la tarjetita que el hombre llevaba en el traje de color rojo—…Remus Lupin…

—No me molesta en absoluto créeme.

—Mejor, eso nos ahorrará horas de conversación estúpida… ¿Qué decía? A si… Por favor el informe…

El hombre se quedó algo desconcertado.

—Está bien, le daré mi informe…

— ¡Estupendo!

En ese momento un grupo de personas capitaneado por Hermione, Marie, Harry y Draco se acercaron y con una Ginny expectante justo detrás.

— ¿La policía?—Tonks asintió ante las palabras de Draco y este estiró la mano para estrechársela—…Draco Malfoy…

—Oh si sé quien es usted diseñó los planos de la nueva comisaría…—Draco se quedó sorprendido de que le conociera, pero no era lo que más le interesaba en ese momento.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—Bien… Mi amigo este bombero tan simpático de aquí estaba a punto de darme su informe.

Todos se giraron y miraron al hombre que se ruborizó algo ante esto.

—Esto… No han encontrado ningún cadáver. Pero la puerta del apartamento había sido derribada con fuerza…—Draco giró un momento la cabeza y se sorprendió con lo que vio, había un coche aparcado cerca de allí, consiguió ver una melena negra oscura y más tarde la cabeza de Pansy Parkinson asomó expectante, pero seguidamente le coche y su conductora desaparecieron—…Sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado ahí dentro, no ha sido nada bueno…

...

...

BONUS FINAL DEL CAPITULO:

Scorpius llamó a la puerta blanca y cutre del apartamento 5B y esperó a que le alguien le abriera. Después de un minuto esperando oyó ruido en el interior y seguidamente un chica rubia, y muy blanca le abrió la puerta.

—Hola Amelie— Dijo con seriedad.

Ella sonrió seductoramente, ni siquiera le preguntó por los golpes de su cara, ella sabía como tratar a los hombres, y unas de sus reglas era nunca andar en sus heridas, nunca hablar de sentimientos, así era más fácil.

— ¿A qué has venido?— Preguntó con una sonrisa picante.

Él miró al suelo, pero seguidamente la miró a ella aún sin quitar la seriedad de su cara.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces por cien pavos?

Ella sonrió y le introdujo dentro de su apartamento mientras le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y se ponía de rodillas.

Esa noche iba a ser muy larga…

...

...

Theodore caminó por el largo pasillo con un montón de hielos sobre la única herida que tenía en la cabeza. La estancia era alargada y estaba iluminada artificialmente.

—Bienvenido Theo…—La voz sonó profunda desde el interior. Caminó un poco más hasta poder ver el rostro de la persona que le hablaba.

—Hola Moody… ¿Cómo estás?

El hombre le miró de arriba abajo.

—Has crecido—Dijo ignorando la pregunta del hombre. Él sonrió—…Has hecho bien en llamarme, solo no la habrías sacado de allí…

—Pansy insistió en que no debíamos involucrar a nadie más en nuestra investigación.

— ¿Investigación?— Theo se arrepintió de haber hablado—…Nott ¿Qué está pasando?—El castaño resopló mientras se colocaba su gabardina de color verde botella.

—Pansy cree que hay una conspiración dentro de "Los mortífagos" Cree que Riddle está tramando algo, algo grande…

— ¿Algo cómo qué? Casi gobierna el país por lo bajo, mueve hilos, compañías enteras están bajo su poder sin que nadie lo sepa…

—Tal vez ese "casi" ya no sea suficiente…—Ambos hombres se miraron y seguidamente se giraron ante la gran cristalera que había tras ellos. Desde allí podían ver una gran habitación de altos techos, estaba totalmente acolchada y en el medio se podía ver el cuerpo de una mujer que parecía drogada—…Creo que muchos tenemos razones para temer por nuestras vidas Alastor. Yo era la siguiente víctima, pero la pregunta es… ¿Quién va detrás de mí?—Ambos continuaron callados durante unos minutos observando el cuerpo de la mujer quien había atacado a Nott apenas una hora atrás y quien movía la cabeza como intentando volver en si—Sé que ahora trabajas en la policía Moody, pero no la metas en esto, no quiero que ella muera…

—Ha matado a mucha gente…

—No te imaginas a cuanta… No te haces una idea aproximada créeme. ¿Has oído hablar de William Dawson?

—Algo oí en mis últimos días con los mortífagos antes de conseguir salir, decían que era una auténtica máquina de matar…

—Pues no era el único… Ella y Dawson iban juntos, eran peligrosos incluso para Tom, estaban fuera de si, eran como animales, incontrolables, actuaban por instinto y oscuridad… Actuaban juntos, eran inseparables, estaban obsesionados el uno con el otro…

— ¿Y dónde está él?—Preguntó Moody.

—Se rehabilitó… Ella sin embargo…—Ambos la miraron de nuevo y esta vez Theo notó como los ojos color miel de ella se posaban en los suyos—…Lo siento As…—Dijo apenado.

Ella lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa sicópata.

—No podrás retenerme aquí eternamente…

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado ¿Review?**


	12. Lecciones

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! No penséis que me he ido y os he abandonado o algo. ¡Nada más lejos de la realidad! El martes me fue completamente imposible actualizar por una serie de problemas personales. Lo siento mucho.**

**Lo primero dar muchas gracias a Javileta y a adrmil por comentar el último capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Y también a tamarabvillar por dar fav a mi historia. Un besito muy fuerte.**

**Este capitulo es de transición como yo digo, vamos que es relajadito. Me encantaría que todos los capítulos fuera super movidos que pasasen muchas cosas, pero para que la historia avance como es debido las transiciones son necesarias, pero vamos que tampoco es un muermazo no os preocupéis. **

**DENTRO CAP!**

* * *

** Lecciones.**

Ginny sintió el miembro de él dentro de su intimidad. Abrazó el placer como a un buen amigo mientras jadeaba incansablemente. Sus envestidas eran suaves y placenteras.

La estancia era pequeña y oscura y para no variar, estaba muy sucia, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba demasiado, en esos momentos estaban demasiado ocupados como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sus propios placeres.

El orgasmo no se hizo esperar. Ginny clavó sus uñas en la espalda del castaño mientras ambos se dejaban inundar por esa sensación de dulce desesperación. Poco a poco los jadeos se iban haciendo más rápidos y ambos arquearon la espalda entre gemidos de placer. De pronto sintieron una explosión, una inundación de placer dentro de sus cuerpos que fue seguida de la posterior calma.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Blaise mientras se recuperaba del último asalto. Permanecieron abrazados un par de minutos apoyados en la pared.

—No tenías que haber venido— Dijo Ginny mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio.

Blaise colocó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de ella.

—Tú me llamaste. Lo siento, me tentaste demasiado…

—Solo quería quedar contigo para cenar...—Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Lo dices como si no supieras que cada vez que nos encontramos la cosa termina así…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Haciendo el amor en el cuarto de las escobas de un instituto? Ya superé esa fase hace algún tiempo…—Ambos soltaron una carcajada y se besaron.

—Entonces ¿Quieres cenar?

—Sabes que si…

— ¿Te parece bien el jueves?

—El jueves es genial— Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

De repente se oyó un sonido chirriante. El timbre de entrada en clase acababa de tocar. Ginny tomó su ropa con rapidez y se vistió, al igual que hizo Zabini mientras observaba embobado el cuerpo desnudo de ella.

Ambos salieron cada uno en una dirección, pero se giraron para ver como se alejaban el uno del otro, los dos, con una sonrisa en la cara.

La pelirroja se chocó con Hermione cuando caminaba mirando hacía atrás.

— ¡Ginn!— Gritó la castaña molesta.

—H-Hola Herms ¿Cómo estás?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Bien… Pero tu… Te veo nerviosa…

— ¡Oh no es nada! —Dijo Ginny cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa amable—…Solo que tengo que contarte un montón de cosas que me han ocurrido estos días…

La castaña empezaba a temerse lo peor, una nunca podía saber por donde iba a salir Ginny, y antes de llevarse una sorpresa, lo mejor que podía hacer su amiga era inclinarse siempre por la opción más loca y descabellada.

—La verdad es que yo también tengo que contarte muchas cosas…—Dijo la castaña echándose a andar pasillo adelante seguida por la pelirroja.

— ¿A si? ¿Sobre qué?

—Di mejor sobre quien… Es Draco, el otro día me confesó que se sentía atraído por mí…

Ginny agarró a su amiga por el brazo y la hizo girarse.

— ¡Qué!—Gritó con una sonrisa en la cara.

—No es divertido Ginny, no me hizo la menor de las gracias… ¡Es el novio de mi hermana!

—No pongo esta cara porque me haga gracia, pongo esta cara porque ¡Te lo dije! ¡Draco y tú sois una gran pareja!

Un par de alumnos que pasaban por allí se giraron con curiosidad al oír las voces de las dos profesoras.

—Baja la voz, cualquiera podría oírnos. No voy a salir con Draco, no voy a hacer nada, creo que lo mejor es que estemos separados, que no nos veamos. Me da igual lo que sienta por mí… Bueno es más ¡No siente nada! Solo atracción, cree que yo soy guapa y siente cierto deseo sexual por mí…—La castaña se ruborizó ante sus propias palabras y calló un momento bajando la mirada al suelo.

—No conozco a Draco lo suficiente Herms, me gustaría poder ayudarte, darte un consejo o algo, pero no tengo, lo siento. A veces soy un asco de amiga…—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—No importa, lo entiendo de verdad, es… Una situación complicada. Aunque sinceramente no creo que haya muchas complicaciones, ahora que Harry está aquí no me siento sola, por lo que no iré a casa de Marie, por lo que tampoco veré a Draco… Y como él está enfadado conmigo porque le rechacé, me evitará o alguna de esas cosas que se les dan tan bien a los hombres…

— ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Le rechazaste? ¿Qué rechazaste? ¿Te ofreció…?

— ¿Sexo? Si, lo hizo…—Ginny se quedó con la cara a cuadros y Hermione se sintió algo avergonzada por la situación—…Intentó… Ya sabes… Que nos enrolláramos o algo así… Me besó el cuello, me tocó…

—Como te dije no conozco a Draco lo suficiente, pero con lo poco que sé de él, no me parece el tipo de hombre que fuerce a una chica a… Ya sabes…

—El problema es precisamente ese…—Dijo la castaña con preocupación—…Él no me forzó.

Ginny abrió la boca con admiración y Hermione se sintió más sucia y estúpida que nunca. Era la primera vez que contaba a alguien lo sucedido entre ambos, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a la cruda realidad. Los últimos días se los había pasado encerrada en su piso, sin querer salir a enfrentarse al mundo, a lo que de verdad había ocurrido, pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a lo que había pasado.

—Entonces…—Dijo la pelirroja, pero fue interrumpida por Hermione.

—…No pasó nada. Lo frené. Lo corté de raíz. Pero podría haber pasado si no hubiera resistido la tentación.

—Hermione…—Dijo Weasley antes de que la castaña volviera a echar a andar para entrar en clase—…Quiero que me digas una cosa sinceramente, y seré muy clara desde el principio… ¿Tú sientes algo por él?

La castaña se quedó callada y confusa. Era irónico, se había pasado los últimos dos meses preguntándose lo que sentía Draco por ella, y jamás se había parado a pensar en lo que ella sentía por él. No contestó, no dijo nada, lo que sentía era una bola de sensaciones demasiado amplia e indefinida como para poder describirla.

—…Yo creo que la principal cuestión es esa. Piénsatelo. Al fin y al cabo el verdadero problema le tienes tú no él. No hablo de corresponderle, ni de ninguna cosa de ese tipo, hablo sobre tus sentimientos hacía él. ¿Le odias? ¿Te sientes atraída…? Piénsalo…—La pelirroja miró el reloj que había sobre la pared. El pasillo ya estaba totalmente desierto, ya que los alumnos estaban cada uno en sus clases—…Me marcho, llego tarde. Te contaré todas mis novedades en otro momento…

Hermione caminó hacía la sala de profesores reflexiva, en verdad, la pregunta de Ginny, era un gran pregunta.

...

...

Luccia introdujo la llave en la puerta de la mansión Malfoy y la abrió con cautela. Miró hacía un lado y hacía otro asegurándose de que no había nadie. Una vez que estuvo dentro cerró la puerta despacio.

A esas horas las criadas estarían haciendo la compra o en la cocina, y su padre en el trabajo. Tenía toda la mansión para ella sola. Había pensado que ya era el momento de salir de casa de Will, se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para volver a casa, pero no como para enfrentarse a las preguntas de Draco. Por eso había vuelto cuando él estaba trabajando, para no tener que hablar, ni contestar a preguntas difíciles. Caminó sigilosamente cuando una voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

— ¿Lu?— La voz de Scorpius Malfoy apareció desde el piso de arriba, solo se le oía a él, pero no se le veía el rostro.

— ¿Scorp? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No has ido al…?

—Es una historia muy larga…

Luccia subió las escaleras con rapidez. Notaba que le ocurría algo, no se le notaba muy sano. Cuando descubrió su rostro soltó un grito de horror. Estaba totalmente hinchado, apenas se le veía el ojo izquierdo y tenía heridas por todas partes.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?— Dijo la chica asustada—…Papá sabe que…— El rubio asintió.

—Le dije que me metí en una pelea. Y no está demasiado fuera de la realidad la verdad…

Luccia se quedó callada. Ya se olía lo que había pasado. Le pareció muy raro que su hermano no la hubiera llamado después del miércoles en el que fue a ver a Jamie.

—Los McLaggen…

El rubio asintió.

—Eran demasiados. Pero créeme no me importa deberías haber visto la cara de tu amado ex novio cuando le di una paliza… Solo con su cara de niñata todo esto…—Dijo señalándose la cara—…Ha valido la pena…

—Y…—Luccia dudó un par de segundos—… ¿Y Jamie?

Había intentado disimular su dolor bajo una máscara de ironía, como solía hacer su buen amigo Blaise. Pero no podía. Era demasiado sentimiento como para poder ocultarlo. Majo sus heridas se podía ver el dolor del amor, se reflejaba en su rostro, y Lu podía verlo fácilmente.

—No pasa nada…—Dijo ella con una sonrisa comprensiva—…Olvida lo que te he dicho… Vamos a tomar algo…

— ¿Cómo está Will?—Preguntó el chico intentado olvidarse de la última pregunta de la rubia.

—Bien… Vamos como siempre. Guapos, simpático, increíble… ¿Quieres que siga?

Scorpius esbozó una sonrisa dolorida.

— ¿Y no ha ocurrido nada nuevo entre los dos?

—La verdad es que no. Tal vez, eso de que sentía algo por mí y tal eran simples imaginaciones nuestras, yo creo que es lo más posible…

—No te fíes Lu, no te fíes…

— ¡Es la verdad!— Dijo ella mientras entraba en su luminosa habitación acompañada del rubio— ¿Cómo iba a fijarse alguien como él en alguien como yo? ¡Soy una cría! ¿Recuerdas?

—No lo eres…

— ¡Si lo soy! ¡Al menos para él!

—Te aseguro que tanto Blaise como Will te dejaron de ver como una niña hace ya algún tiempo…

Luccia se ruborizó notablemente.

— ¿Tu crees?— Dijo sentándose en la cama.

—No lo creo lo sé. Blaise piensa que cuando crezcas vas a estar muy…

— ¡…Has hablado de eso con Zabini!— Gritó la chica incrédula.

— ¡No tonta! ¡Lo dijo él! Pero no llegó a decir más porque le dije que como continuase tendría que partirle la cara o matarle o algo por el estilo…

Los dos empezaron a reír.

—Hazme caso Lu, a Will le gustas aunque sea un poquito pequeñito, él se ha fijado en ti, créeme…

— ¿En serio?— Dijo la chica levantado la cabeza.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Además no hace falta que me preguntes como lo sé! ¡Somos tíos! ¡Hay que ser un idiota patético como McLaggen como para no enamorarse de ti! Eres super guapa y tienes las mejores notas de todo el instituto ¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre?

Luccia se quedó callada.

—Ves… No hay nada, y Will lo sabe, se ha dado cuenta. Ahora solo tienes que esperar a que esté tan loco por ti que no pueda resistirse…

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación hace unos días Scorp, Will no se lanzará porque es amigo de papá, no le traicionaría…

El chico sonrió.

—Hagamos una apuesta…

— ¡Esta bien! Se que voy a ganarla…

—Cincuenta a que Will se termina enamorando de ti perdidamente y te terminas acostando con él porque tú estás tan loca por él como él por ti…

Luccia soltó una carcajada.

—Apuestas fuerte…—La chica levantó la mano y la estrechó a con la del rubio—…Está bien, acepto, sé que perderás…

—En realidad ganaré, tengo todas las de ganar…

—Esta vida es una puta mierda— Soltó William Dawson mientras miraba como una pareja de adolescentes se besaba en la mesa de al lado.

...

...

Will, Draco y Blaise habían aprovechado el buen tiempo para tomar algo en una terraza, pero el ambiente entre los tres amigos estaba más aburrido que de costumbre. Blaise parecía estar en la luna, mientras Draco observaba el periódico con cara de pocos amigos. Will, por su parte se limitaba a observar a sus amigos con curiosidad.

— ¿No creéis en serio que nos estamos haciendo viejos?— Preguntó el moreno mientras daba un sorbo a su café maxi cargado.

Draco pasó la hoja del diario sin prisas y luego contestó sin muchas ganas de hablar.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— Dijo sin dejar de leer las noticias.

—Míranos. Somos tres solteros ricos, atractivos... ¿Qué más podíamos pedir? ¡Y míranos! ¡Aquí estamos! En la terraza de un bar, tomando café. Tú leyendo el periódico e ignorándome…—Dijo señalando al rubio—…Y Blaise con cara de tonto y mirando el cielo…

— ¿Qué?— Dijo instintivamente el castaño al oír su nombre.

— ¡Te das cuenta!— Gritó Will agitando el brazo de Draco.

— ¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo he pillado Dawson! ¿Pero que quieres que hagamos? A mí hay pocas cosas que me diviertan, y tú ya lo sabes…

—¡Pues no lo sé, tal vez…!

Blaise apenas oía las palabras de sus dos mejores amigos. Estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en Ginny. En verdad estaba obsesionado. No quería aceptarlo, era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, pero lo estaba. No pasaba un segundo en el que el pelo pelirrojo de Weasley no se le pasara por la cabeza. Le parecía increíble que fuera la primera vez que se sentía así a sus ya treinta y dos años, nunca le había pasado eso.

Abrió el móvil una vez. Pero lo cerró pensando que mandar en ese momento un mensaje sería demasiado. Pero no se resistía. Hacía solo un par de horas que llevaba sin ver a Ginny y aún así la extrañaba. Su dulce locura, su juventud, su sonrisa. Todo eso era demasiado para él.

Cogió el portable y escribió un mensaje con rapidez.

"_Te echo de menos. BZ" _

Le envió y seguidamente se puso a escuchar la conversación de sus amigos.

—A ti lo que te pasa Malfoy es que eres un aburrido…—Dijo después de meterse de lleno en la charla que sus compañeros mantenían—…Pero créeme, Dawson lo es aún más. A ti la marcha te la quitaron los años, Will nunca la tuvo…

William sonrió de lado tomó el café y lo levantó con una sonrisa.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo Zabini. Pero créeme, tú tienes la marcha en la pista del baile… Yo en otro sitio…

Los dos hombres se echaron a reír mientras Draco permanecía callado y serio mirando el periódico.

—Mira Malfoy… ¿Quién iba a decir que iba a ser el más serio de los tres?— Se burló Zabini golpeando en el brazo al rubio.

El ambiente no podía ser mejor en aquel lugar, a pesar de que la carretera no estaba muy lejos, el sol empezaba a brillar cada vez con más fuerza, pero donde se encontraban los tres amigos había una agradable sombra.

—Soy padre, debo comportarme aunque sea un poquito…

—No puedo opinar en eso, yo no lo soy y de momento no tengo oportunidad de serlo a si que…

—A mí me pasa lo mismo, que a Zabini… Lo siento Draco, puede que algún día te comprendamos, pera ahora mismo los dos estamos secos…

Draco dejó el periódico encima de la mesa de plástico brillante, mientras sus compañeros seguían mofándose de él. Por un segundo Hermione se le pasó por la cabeza. Sus ojos castaños y brillantes, su pelo rizado… Pero la última conversación que mantuvieron le cayó como un jarro de agua fría, ella le había rechazado, no había tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos, solo pensaba en "Marie, Marie, Harry, Marie, Marie, Harry…" ¿Por qué las cosas no podían volverse más fáciles?

Necesitaba verla, quería verla. Sentía la necesidad corporal de ver su pelo castaño brillante y rizado. De verla caminar con soltura y fresca juventud. Pensaba en su sonrisa, y en su ruidosa risa… También en su seriedad, su rectitud, su disciplina, en todo de ella…

Poco a poco, empezaba a separar los dos mundos y a entender la verdad suprema:

Hermione no era Paris.

Ese pensamiento le dolió, y sintió un puntazo en el corazón. Ella no estaba, no volvería jamás, y por mucho que se le pareciese, por mucho que la viera reflejada en el rostro de la castaña, no eran la misma persona.

De pronto se levantó y dio un golpe a la mesa.

— ¡Bueno Draco puede que nos hallamos metido un poco contigo, pero no te emociones!— Ironizó Zabini con una sonrisa, pero Draco no escuchaba, cogió su cazadora de piel color beis y se la puso encima de su camisa de cuadros azules y blancos.

—Me marcho…

— ¿Tan pronto?— Dijo William mirando su reloj.

—Me ha surgido una necesidad imprevista…

Tanto Will como Blaise se miraron frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Y eso?— Preguntó Zabini curioso.

—No tiene importancia… Me voy… Dejarlo a mi cuenta, os invito…— Seguidamente caminó hacía su Audi negro, el que apenas estaba a unos metros de la terraza donde habían estado tomando el café y se montó en él.

El timbre tocó a la salida de los estudiantes. La mañana había acabado. Los alumnos hacían un embudo a la puerta del instituto peleando por ser los primeros en abandonar aquel edificio en el que pasaban gran parte de su vida.

Hermione resopló aliviada una vez la clase estuvo terminada. A pesar de que faltaban Luccia y Scorpius los modales de sus compañeros no habían cambiado ni un poquito, es más, con el aumento de estrés por los exámenes el nivel de excitación de su alumnado había aumentado increíblemente. Además se podía notar el cambio que estaba sufriendo el orden social del instituto, el momento que Ginny más temía estaba llegando, los días del reinado de Luccia Malfoy estaban acabando, y todos podían darse cuenta de ello. Las chicas luchaban por tener la mayor popularidad y eso hacía las clases aún más insoportables de lo que ya lo eran antes. A parte de ello Cormac McLaggen estaba más egocéntrico que nunca, todas las chicas le miraban a él como objetivo. Quien consiguiera conquistarle sería la nueva reina, y todas lo sabían. Aunque aún no se había aclarado el estatus social que Luccia Malfoy ocupaba dentro del instituto todos intuían que no sería más la reina.

Ginny pasó como de costumbre por la clase de Hermione para preguntarle como había ido el día antes de marcharse y caminar juntas hasta la salida cuando los últimos alumnos abandonaran el edificio.

— ¿Cómo te va?

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco mientras metía todos los libros en su maletín de trabajo.

—Qué preguntas. Ha sido un día horrible, uno de los peores de todo el año.

—Para mí también, Hogwarts está revolucionado, todas las niñas quieren ser la hembra suprema…—Ambas se miraron y sonrieron con ironía.

—Menuda estupidez, más las valía dedicarse a los estudios en vez de pensar en chorradas…—Opinó Hermione mientras salía del aula junto a su amiga.

—No te lo tomes así Hermione, en todos los institutos hay una chica popular que está por encima de los demás… Aquí por lo menos es así ¿En Inglaterra no?

—No. Al menos no en los institutos a los que yo acudí a clase. Aún así creo que deberían concentrarse en estudiar…

—Ser reina tiene muchas ventajas: Vas a fiestas, todos los chicos te aman, las niñas te adoran, eres el ejemplo a seguir, no es nada fácil. Tienes que tener las mejores notas del instituto porque sino no vales la pena, tiene que ser alguien con futuro…

—Lo considero una estupidez… Por cierto ¿Quién te viene a recoger?—Dijo la castaña cambiando drásticamente de tema mientras salían por la puerta principal de cristal.

—Mi hermano… ¿Y a ti? He visto que hoy no has traído coche…

—Esta mañana me apetecía caminar para pensar y esas cosas, últimamente estoy muy reflexiva ¿Sabes?

—Pensar un poco es bueno, pero normalmente los que piensan mucho terminan locos o muertos…

—…Gracias por el consejo…—Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa ante las palabras de su amiga mientras miraba la hora en el móvil.

—Hablando de pensar… ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije esta mañana?— Dijo Ginny distraídamente.

— ¿El qué?

— ¡Por dios no te hagas la tonta! — Se quejó la pelirroja.

— ¡No, no he tenido tiempo!— Se excusó la castaña.

— ¡Pues deberías haberlo pensado! ¡Te hará bien!

—Solo hay una cosa que tengo clara Ginn…—Expresó Hermione intentando calmar a su amiga—…Quiero a Harry. Y también a Marie, no les haré daño a ninguno de los dos…

—Sentir no es traicionar a nadie Herms. Y cuando te pregunto que sientes por Malfoy, no me refiero a que si vas a corresponderle, solo que que sientes…—De repente la cara de la pelirroja cambió y puso una expresión de susto.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó la castaña hacía ese cambio drástico.

—Me huele a problemas… ¿Sabes que? Me voy…— Dijo la pelirroja marchándose antes de que a Hermione le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

— ¿Pero no me tenías que contar lo del chico ese?

— ¡Ya lo haré! ¡Tenemos toda una vida por delante!— Gritó la pelirroja mientras se dirigía al coche de Ron.

La chica se giró y observó el coche que había justo detrás de ella. La persona que había dentro bajó la ventanilla y asomó su cabellera rubia platino con flequillos se bajó las gafas de sol y miró desenfadadamente a Hermione.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—Dijo la castaña sorprendida

— ¿Te llevo?— Preguntó Draco Malfoy sin darle mucha importancia a la tensión que habitualmente había entre ellos mientras se volvía a poner las gafas.

Granger se quedó confusa. No había dios que entendiera a ese hombre. ¡Estaba loco! ¡Jodidamente loco!

Se sorprendió a si misma cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada al lado del rubio mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Harry observó sorprendido la escena desde el otro lado de la calle. Su novia se subía decididamente al coche de aquel rubio al que decía odiar y del que tan mal le había hablado. El moreno y Hermione habían quedado en que él la pasaría a buscar andando e irían juntos de paseo.

En ese instante un abanico de preguntas le vino a la cabeza pero las rechazó rápidamente, sabía como era Hermione, la conocía y nunca les haría eso a él o a Marie. Decidió que la pediría explicaciones cuando llegara a casa, pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse dolido

—Esto no está bien…—Dijo como para si misma.

Draco la miró por encima de sus gafas oscuras.

—Y si no está bien ¿Qué haces aquí? Estas a tiempo de bajarte…

La chica se lo pensó dos veces, miró fuera donde los últimos alumnos cruzaban el pequeño recibidor que daba la bienvenida a Hogwarts, y donde Fleur Delacour permanecía apoyada en la valla roja en plan pensativo.

Hermione terminó de abrochar su cinturón casi con culpabilidad.

—Llévame a casa…—Dijo en tono seco.

Draco sonrió de lado.

Permanecieron callados durante casi todo el camino. Como era habitual en él, el rubio no parecía incómodo, sin embargo Hermione se revolvía en su asiento como si tuviera hormigas en las piernas. De vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada nerviosa a Draco, y las palabras de Ginny se la pasaban por la cabeza una y otra vez. En el fondo sabía que la pelirroja tenía razón, la pregunta no era que sentía Draco sino que sentía ella, al fin y al cabo eso era lo más importante.

La ola de sentimientos hacía el rubio era verdaderamente muy grande. No podía evitar verlo como el novio de su hermana, como el idiota supremo que podía llegar a ser y también como el hombre que la había salvado de morir atropellada. Y luego estaba su faceta más oscura, esa que la hacía estremecerse de miedo, cuando sus ojos se volvían fríos y oscuros como un pozo, cuando sentía que la desnudaba con esa mirada infernal.

—Esto no es ni medio normal…

Draco levantó el entrecejo y miró a Hermione con sorpresa.

—Eres mi cuñada puedo pasar a recogerte ¿No?

Hermione le miró con seriedad.

—Sabes que no es por eso—Dijo mientras se removía el pelo y se lo apartaba de la frente.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

— ¡Por dios Draco! ¡Deja de hacerte el gilipollas!

El hombre se calló y dejó que Hermione continuase.

—Yo te gusto y… No creo que sea plan que estemos juntos…

El rubio resopló y sonrió con ironía. Hermione le contempló, en verdad era muy raro ver sonreír a Draco Malfoy, pero cuando lo hacía era irresistible, bastaba una sonrisa, una simple sonrisa.

—…Siempre dices eso Granger, y sin embargo aquí estás. Es irónico ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué siempre acabaremos juntos y solos? ¿Crees en dios, en el destino o en alguna de esas cosas?

— ¡No! ¡No intentes confundirme! ¡Sé a donde quieres llegar! ¡Ahora me dirás que estamos destinados a estar juntos y que tarde o temprano…!—Cortó ahí, no quería seguir, verdaderamente no quería.

—Tal vez no sea el destino. Yo no creo en eso, la vida me ha enseñado que puede dar muchas vueltas, no todo está planeado, la vida es demasiado complicada como para estar planeada. Pero míralo de este modo, cada vez me voy acercando más a ti, las primeras veces te resististe, pero poco a poco vas cayendo… Has tenido la suerte de caer en mi tela de araña ¡Bienvenida! Cuanto más intentes soltarte más te atrapará…

—Das asco— Dijo la chica arrugando la nariz.

— ¡Y aún así aquí estas!— Repitió el hombre con diversión—Me insultas, dices que me odias, que me comporto como un crio, que doy asco… Pero sin embargo siempre vuelves a mí y en cuanto te pido algo estas aquí…

— ¿Y no se te ha pasado por la cabeza el que tal vez sea muy buena persona y que estoy dispuesta a darte oportunidades?

—No es que seas buena persona, es que eres una cría. Pero lo he superado, madurarás, y si yo no te enseño, la vida lo hará… Créeme, por tener novio y trabajo no tienes la vida solucionada, te darás cuenta, ya verás…

La chica resopló pero no contestó. En el fondo Draco tenía razón, era una estúpida, siempre volvía a él, a pesar de decir que no quería volver a verlo nunca, un simple movimiento una fugaz mirada y volvía como un perrito.

—Soy una estúpida…

—No eres estúpida…—Dijo él seriamente mientras miraba la carretera.

— ¡Qué? ¡Pero si eres tú el que siempre me dices que lo soy!

— ¡Pero solo para que espabiles!—Rio el rubio irónicamente.

—Eres un cabrón, y un hijo de puta… ¡Para el coche!— Gritó la chica encolerizada—… ¡Párale ya!

— ¡…Bueno Hermione tampoco es para tanto!— Dijo él intentado calmarla.

— ¡Eres sordo, tonto o gilipollas? ¿O todo a la vez? ¡Te estoy diciendo que pares el coche!

El rubio buscó un sitio donde aparcar entre nervioso y divertido. En cuanto el coche estuvo aparcado la chica salió corriendo de él y empezó a caminar con aire decido. Draco se bajó y fue tras ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¡Ehi, ehi, ehi!—Dijo acelerando el paso y agarrando del brazo.

— ¡Te comportas…! ¡Que digo! ¡Tienes la facultad de sacarme de mis casillas…!—La chica intento calmarse y pensar con claridad—…Eres la persona más insoportable que conozco. Además pareces bipolar ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes un trastorno de la personalidad o algo así?— El rubio parecía divertirse considerablemente sacando de sus casillas a Hermione. Mientras ella hablaba y hablaba, él se dedicaba a observarla asintiendo con una sonrisa en la cara—… ¡Te gusto! ¡Vale! ¡Lo he pillado! ¡El otro día me echaste de tu casa! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Y ahora me pasas a buscar al trabajo! ¿Pero tú en que piensas…?

—…Pensaba en ti. Te he pasado a buscar porque me apetecía verte— Hermione se quedó muda, callada, sellada como una tumba. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se removió el pelo con desesperación.

—Vale… Vale…—Dijo asintiendo—… ¡Tu no eres normal! ¡En serio! ¡Estás de psiquiátrico como mínimo! —Draco mantenía su expresión divertida bajo sus gafas de sol oscuras, chica le divertía de verdad—…A ti te falta algo… ¡Consigues que me den ganas de pegarte! ¿Sabes?

—Puedes hacerlo si quieres…

Hermione provocada, y con el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas debido a su desesperación, levantó un puño e intentó darle, pero el rubio lo esquivó sin problemas; Lo volvió a intentar de nuevo, pero de nuevo Draco evitó el golpe.

La castaña resopló cansada y humillada. Lanzó una mirada despectiva a su oponente y se giró marcharse andando.

Draco saboreó el dulce sabor de la victoria, sin pararse a pensar que tal vez había ganado esa batalla, pero no la guerra. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Hermione se había dado la vuelta.

De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en la entre pierna. Instintivamente fue a cubrir con las manos sus partes bajas pero la acción ya había sido hecha. Tenía el pie de Hermione entre sus dos piernas. El dolor fue infernal, sentía como si le bajara desde la espalda y se le bajara hasta los pies.

—Eres… Una…

— ¿Criaja estúpida? Lo sé, me lo has dicho tantas veces que ya me lo sé de memoria, pero míralo por el lado bueno…—Dijo dando al rubio unos golpecitos en la espalda—…Voy aprendiendo. ¿Ha terminado la lección?

La castaña llamó a un taxi y se marcho pocos segundos después, mientras Draco permaneció unos minutos más ahí, en esa posición estúpida mientras el dolor pasaba.

...

Harry entró en el apartamento de Hermione y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Se estaba poniendo histérico. Sentía celos y un pánico que le envolvía la piel, a pesar de saber que Hermione no le haría daño, ese miedo le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, estaba verdaderamente aterrorizado.

Recorrió el pequeño salón, que solo estaba amueblado con un mueble para la tele, una barra y un sofá y se encerró en la habitación que compartía con la castaña. Cruzó la habitación y abrió la persiana de la ventana que estaba justo al otro lado de la cama de matrimonio. La luz del sol le cegó, aún sin haberse acostumbrado a ella fijó sus pupilas en la flamante torre Eiffel, que tan majestuosamente se veía desde aquel ático.

Se preguntaba por qué Hermione no había llegado aún a pesar de haber ido en coche.

Los celos le comían demasiado. Era la primera vez que se sentía así. Algo, en el fondo de su corazón le decía que debía sentir miedo, podía intuirlo, era algo que no le había pasado nunca, era un presentimiento, una simple corazonada que le decía que tenía razones para pensar que podía perder a Hermione.

Pero no debía apresurarse las corazonadas, a pesar de ser corazonadas, pueden ser equivocas, debía vigilar bien los movimientos que iba a seguir a partir de ahora. Si Draco sentía algo por Hermione no le importaba demasiado, le importaba mucho más saber lo que ella pensaba sobre el rubio. No valdría preguntárselo y ya está ya que la verdad es un proceso muy difícil que conlleva muchos estados sicológicos en algunos casos.

Se sentó en la cama y abrió la mesilla donde había una libreta con un boli justo al lado. Abrió el cuadernillo y escribió cinco palabras en él.

Cerró con rapidez el cajón después de oír ruidos en la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Harry?—Preguntó la voz de Hermione— ¡Siento haberme retrasado!

El moreno salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Te dije que iba a ir a buscarte al instituto, pero cuando llegué, no estabas.

—Lo sé y lo siento, lo olvidé…—Dijo la chica dejando su maletín encima de la barra del salón.

— ¿Y eso?

—Hubo un contratiempo…—La chica se quitó los tacones y los dejó aparcados justo a lado del sofá, seguidamente, se sentó en él.

— ¿Puedo saber el cual?— Dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione miró a su novio con arrugando los labios, sabía que quería llegar a alguna parte, era demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta de ello.

— ¿Qué quieres que te responda?

—No sé, tú sabrás, era solo una pregunta…

— ¿Estás seguro de ello?

—Totalmente— Dijo el moreno convencido mientras se apoyaba en la barra con decisión y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a la castaña.

—Draco vino a buscarme…—Respondió ella al fin rendida—…Me sorprendió, la verdad. Llegó en coche, me dijo que si quería montar y yo acepté…

— ¿Solo eso…?—Hermione asintió casi con inocencia, casi podía sentir los celos en los ojos de su novio, pero no quería sacar el típico tema de pareja adolescente—…O sea, que quedas conmigo, pero aparece Malfoy y misteriosamente todos nuestros planes se anulan. Montas en coche con él, supuestamente tendrías que haber llegado a casa antes que yo, pero llegas mucho después… ¿Qué quieres que piense yo con eso?

Hermione resopló y se mordió el labio inferior pensativa.

—Harry…—Dijo dando un resoplido—…Entre Draco y yo, hay de todo, menos lo que piensas, sentimientos o un lio. No hay nada, nulo, cero… ¡Bajo cero! ¡Nuestra relación no podría ir peor! ¡Le odio, odio, odio, odio! ¡Es un auténtico petardo! Pero… No sé que me pasa que cuando estoy con él me olvido de lo demás, es como si existiera una conexión, algo que nos une…

Harry se llevó ambas manos a la cara y seguidamente las subió hacía el pelo removiéndole entero.

—…Pero no hay nada. Lo juro. Negación total… No sé porque…

—…Lo siento—Dijo Harry con rapidez—…No sé… No sé porque me he puesto así, ignora todo lo que te he dicho ¿Vale? Sé perfectamente que puedo confiar en ti, perdona pero es que, es como si notara que hay algo entre vosotros. Solo he estado una vez en la misma habitación con vosotros dos, y aún así, noté algo, no sé el que, pero pude sentirlo… Pero ignóralo, serán seguramente, estupideces mías, alguna bobada que se me haya pasado por el cerebro… Perdóname de verdad…

Ella le miró con lástima. Seguidamente se levantó del sofá y le besó en la mejilla

—Estás perdonado…—Dijo poniendo voz seria y divertida. Harry sonrió ante esto sin muchas ganas y Hermione continuó—…Me marcho al supermercado, tengo que comprar algo para cenar, la nevera está vacía…

Cuando la castaña se hubo puesto unos zapatos más cómodos se marchó. Durante todo el camino al super se fue sintiendo infinitamente culpable. Era la primera vez que veía a Harry reaccionar de esa forma tan posesiva con ella, y eso sin ver ninguna de las conversaciones entre Draco y ella misma, seguramente, si lo hubiera hecho, se habría marchado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sin haberles visto juntos, él también había notado esa conexión, ese algo con el que Draco la miraba y que les unía tanto, esa marca con la que él, un día la dejó señalada para siempre.

Harry se retiró de nuevo a la habitación y tomó la libreta en la que había escrito antes. Leyó de nuevo las cinco palabras y suspiró.

Hermione había pasado la primera fase hacía la verdad a la pregunta sobre sus sentimientos hacía Draco.

Le sentó como un latigazo tener que tachar la primera palabra con el boli de color negro. Seguidamente leyó por última vez en alto lo que había escrito:

—Negación… Ira… Negociación… Depresión… —El chico cerró la libreta sin decir la última palabra que había escrito en el cuaderno, si algún día llegara a rodearla significaría que la chica verdaderamente aceptaba sentía algo por Draco. Seguidamente tomó su chaqueta salió por la puerta del apartamento.

Negación…

Ira…

Negociación…

Depresión…

Aceptación…

* * *

**¿Cuánto tardará Hermione en aceptarlo? Se verá pronto.**

**Como no pude actualizar en martes, en modo compensanción intentaré dejar otro capítulo este mismo sábado por la tarde (hora española) no prometo nada, pero intentaré hacerlo.**

**¡Dejen reviews please!**

**Mónica.**


	13. Sin pistas

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Chicas lo siento mucho pero os anuncio que ha habido una confusión completamente mía, no sé si lo habréis notado o no. El último capitulo subido no era el correspondiente era uno adelantado lo siento mucho. Lo he borrado, he subido el correspondiente (que es este), el siguiente (titulado Belle Lu) era el que ya estaba subido. El jueves ya tendréis el capítulo nuevo que tiene uno de los momentos más esperados del fic. De nuevo lo siento mucho ha sido completamente mi culpa.**

**Gracias como siempre a quienes dieron fav (a Katarii Kullervo) y a Javileta por dejar siempre sus reviews que amo, amo y amo.**

**Si tenéis alguna confusión respecto a lo ocurrido con los capitulos dejad review y os respondo enseguida.**

**DENTRO CAP!**

* * *

** Sin pistas.**

— _¿Lo ves?— La niña castaña y de pelo liso y frondoso asintió ante las palabras de su padre el que señalaba el animal que estaba guardado en una jaula de cristal—…La serpiente no ataca en cuanto ve a la presa sino que espera el momento preciso… ¿Lo entiendes As?— La niña asintió de nuevo y seguidamente miró a su padre el que era tan parecido a ella._

—_Papá… ¿Podemos irnos ya?— Preguntó con pesadez._

—_Astoria esto es muy importante para la vida. Te servirá a pesar de que no te des cuenta ya que eres muy joven… ¿No te gustan los animales del zoo?_

_La niña negó._

—_No me gustan son feos…—Dijo cruzándose de brazos testarudamente._

—_Vale…—Su padre se cruzó de brazos y resopló—… ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?_

_La niña se quedó pensativa y seguidamente sonrió._

— _¡Quiero ir a casa de Will!— Gritó con una sonrisa._

— _¿De William Dawson?— Preguntó su padre con una sonrisa. Ella asintió con ojos brillantes—…Está bien… Te llevaré…_

— _¡Bien!— Gritó ella._

La cabeza le dio varias vueltas y recuperó la consciencia. Astoria abrió los ojos con pesadez y la luz artificial le inundó las pupilas. Se encontraba tumbada en el suelo mullido de aquella habitación sellada. Hacía ya varios días que había perdido la noción del tiempo debido a las drogas que la administraban regularmente para que se mantuviera inconsciente. A penas sentía sus extremidades, y carentemente podía mover su cabeza y menos aún hablar, estaba totalmente inmovilizada; Pasaba poco tiempo lúcida ya que en cuanto abría los ojos tenía a varias personas inyectándole analgésicos.

No tenía tiempo para trazar un plan de cómo escapar de aquel lugar. La habían cogido pero bien, no tenía escapatoria alguna, se sentía como un gato en una jaula, su rabia se acumulaba día tras día y sentía que en algún momento explotaría.

Escaparía, estaba segura de ello…

— ¿Cómo está?— Oyó la voz de Theodore Nott y le rebotó en el cerebro como olas contra la playa.

—Lucha. Es fuerte. Muy fuerte me atrevería a decir…—Vio como el hombre con bata que había hablado se inclinó ante ella y la examinó. La rubia le miró con ojos cristalinos y perdidos, no se había percatado de que no estaba sola, tres personas estaban comprobando su estado, tanto físico como mental, para asegurarse de que tanto analgésico no había hecho mella en ella. Un poco más lejos distinguió a Theodore Nott que la miraba con ojos apenados.

De repente sintió como la adrenalina subía por sus venas. Sus miembros se estaban despertando y de nuevo la fuerza recorrió sus músculos. La sed de sangre y venganza la inundó y cual serpiente que intenta atrapar a su presa levantó el brazo y agarró al hombre que más cerca estaba de ella por el cuello y apretó fuerte.

No podía hablar aún estaba demasiado drogada como para hacerlo, pero necesitaba matar, quería ver como desaparecía la vida de los ojos de aquel hombre que luchaba por respirar.

Varias personas se le echaron encima y consiguieron sujetarla con dificulta.

— ¿En que te has convertido?—Dijo aterrorizado Nott. Astoria levantó sus ojos color miel con una mirada enloquecida y una sonrisa sicópata.

—Sigo siendo la misma de siempre…—Dijo con voz infantil.

—No… La Astoria que yo conocí no sentía la necesidad de matar sin razón. La Astoria que yo conocí no era lo que yo veo ahora. Ella era simplemente Astoria, se llevaba la comida al cole, la gustaba dibujar animales con pinturas de cera de colores…—La chica elevó la mirada recordando y Nott creyó haber escavado hacía el ápice de humanidad que quedaba en su antigua amiga, pero de repente le miró, y pudo notar la demencia en su joven mirada.

—Astoria Greengass murió hace tiempo. Todos se reían de la pobre As. Bajita, delgaducha, torpe. Era estúpida y ahora…—Dijo con una sonrisa—…Estoy como una cabra…

—A Will le importabas, y a Draco y a Blaise, y a mí…

—Solo a Will, él era el único que comprendía como me sentía…—Expresó con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos. Pero Theodore había comprendido, verdaderamente la vida había hecho que esa chica, siempre acostumbrada a estar con hombres, perdiera todo su ser.

Uno de los hombres le pinchó con una aguja y segundos después estaba completamente dormida.

El castaño salió de la sala con el corazón en un puño. La nostalgia se apoderó de su ser y la podía sentir cada vez que respiraba. Añoró su adolescencia, los años en los que todos cubrían a todos, no tenían grandes preocupaciones y les unía una gran amistad. Ahora no se hablaba con Will, Blaise y Draco; Astoria era un yonki; Y era verdad que su relación con Pansy mejoraba, pero era mediocre.

Recorrió el pasillo tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se chocó con varias personas que pasaban por aquel lugar.

Entonces oyó unos pasos como si alguien viniera corriendo, y al girar la esquina fue aprisionado por los brazos de una mujer que eran un poco más alta que él.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!— Respiró profundamente el aroma del pelo liso y negro de Pansy y se inundó de él—…Creí que estabas muerto… —Dijo ella con alivio.

—Sé defenderme a pesar de ser un debilucho…—Dijo el con una sonrisa ante la reacción de la morena. Pansy se separó y le besó en la mejilla.

—Nunca me he alegrado tanto de verte…—Ambos fijaron sus miradas y sonrieron, y por un momento a pesar de haber madurado Nott consiguió ver, en la mirada de ella, ese rastro que había dejado en el pasado.

—Parkinson, Nott…—La grave voz de Alastor Moody llegó desde el fondo del pasillo iluminado con luz artificial—…Acompañadme…—Theo y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada interrogante y siguieron a Moody, por el camino se toparon con varias personas que les lanzaron miradas desafiantes, pero decidieron ignorarlos y continuar con su camino. Llegaron hasta una sala con aspecto de despacho, allí la luz ya no era artificial, sino que estaba iluminado por la luz del sol de ese día la que entraba por un enorme ventanal que había justo detrás del escritorio donde se sentó el hombre. Este invitó a sentarse a la pareja en las sillas de enfrente, pidió con malas maneras a una mujer que cerrara la puerta y seguidamente miró interrogante a ambos.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?— Preguntó Pansy con curiosidad.

—Una de las sedes…— Respondió Nott con calma.

— ¿Sedes de que?— Pero justo cuando Theo se disponía a responder Alastor tosió y él entendió que no debía continuar— ¿Dónde estamos?— Insistió la mujer mirando a los dos hombres.

—Es una larga historia Pansy— Respondió Nott relajándose en su asiento.

—Casi tan larga como la de los mortífagos ¿Cómo os va?— Preguntó Moody mirando a Pansy con intriga, pero esta se resistió a responder—…Veo que seguís conservando vuestras cualidades, no os vais fácilmente de la lengua, lo entiendo si lo hicierais seguramente Tom os mandaría a una pobre demente como la de ahí abajo… Sigue actuando tan rastreramente como siempre…—Pansy no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a observar a Alastor con curiosidad, su demacrado rostro lleno de inhumanas cicatrices, el hombre lo notó y soltó un resoplido asqueado—…¡Vaya!—Dijo de repente haciendo que Nott diera un salto—…Veo que lo has notado. No es la primera vez que ves estas cicatrices ¿Verdad?

—No, nunca las había visto, no sé de que me habla…

Alastor se levantó un poco de la silla y se acercó con una sonrisa torcida.

—No mienta señorita Parkinson ahora está en mi territorio, cualquiera de mis hombres la apresaría en cualquier momento si yo se lo ordenase, y estarían encantados de hacerlo créeme…

—…Pero no lo harán porque tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver antes de tocarla…—Dijo Nott agresivamente. Pansy esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y Moody soltó una carcajada.

—Nott, sabes perfectamente que no sería demasiado difícil pasar por encima de ti ¡Pero tranquilo! Tu dama está a salvo…

—Está bajo mi protección y si queréis seguir teniéndonos de vuestro lado más os vale que no la toquéis…

— ¿Del lado de quién?—Theo y Moody intercambiaron una mirada ante las palabras de la morena, iba a resultar difícil pero deberían intentarlo, ya estaba hecho—… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cuánta gente sabe que Astoria está aquí…?

—…Más de la que debería. Pero tranquila, con ellos está a salvo… —Calmó Nott.

—Te dije que no debíamos involucrar a nadie, no te haces una idea del peligro que corremos todos ahora mismo…—Dijo la chica asustado mientras se levantaba de la silla, pero el castaño la agarro de la mano e hizo que se sentara de nuevo.

—Pueden ayudarnos…

—No, no pueden.

—Si que pueden, será más fácil así, yo me voy a quedar con ellos, y tú eres libre de elegir puedes seguir con tu vida normal, hasta que llegue el día en que tiren la puerta de tu piso y veas a Astoria con una pistola apuntando a tu cabeza… —Pansy cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Esto está yendo demasiado lejos ¿Me pides que traicione a Tom?

—En realidad ya lo has hecho, hace tiempo que lo hiciste…

—…Pero esto no es lo mismo Theo se nos está saliendo de las manos, es demasiado riesgo, estamos involucrando a demasiada gente y creo que trabajar con la policía no es lo más adecuado en estos casos…

—…Nosotros no somos la policía…—Interrumpió Moody—…No somos ningún organismo nacional, somos como los mortífagos, pero al contrario…

—…Vamos a morir, va a morir demasiada gente…

— ¿Más de la que ya a muerto?—Dijo Theo acercándose—…Es vuestra única oportunidad de vengar a los caídos, de salir de esa maldición en la que estáis sumidos desde hace años. Purificaos, salid de allí antes de que terminéis como As…

—Will y Blaise no podrán salir, y Draco menos aún, sabes perfectamente que él está ligado a Tom y movimiento en falso y todo lo que verdaderamente ama acabará con un cuchillo en el abdomen, y él nunca permitirá ponerlos en peligro…

—No hablo de ninguno de ellos, hablo de ti. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ha llegado el momento de elegir de qué bando estás…

—No puedo hacerlo…

—Si, si que puedes. Tienes miedo a la muerte, o a lo que nos pueda ocurrir en el camino. Pero tenemos la oportunidad de detener a Riddle y ellos están dispuestos a ayudarnos…—Moody asintió mientras escuchaba con admiración y respeto las palabras de Theo—…Sé que será peligroso y que es muy posible que la mayoría nos quedemos en la misión, pero valdrá la pena luchar por nuestra libertad, porque siempre vale la pena luchar por lo que uno quiere y una vez elegido el camino es muy fácil echar a andar, lo complicado es la elección…

Pansy aguantó la mirada en los ojos oceánicos de Nott, seguidamente miró a Moody y lanzó un suspiro al aire.

—Está bien…—Exclamó de repente—…Podéis contar conmigo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer…?

...

...

—No voy a ir al instituto…

Draco resopló y se llevó las manos a la cabeza ante las palabras de su hija. Seguidamente la miró con ojos autoritarios.

—Llevas dos semanas sin ir...—La rubia resopló ante la insistencia del su padre—…¡Vas a suspender!

— ¡No voy ha hacerlo! ¡No voy a suspender! Mis amigos me llevan los deberes y…

— ¿No piensas acudir a los exámenes?— Interrumpió Draco enfadado.

— ¡Los puedo hacer por el ordenador! ¡Es legal! ¡Mucha gente lo hace!

Draco se quedó callado miró un momento a su hija, que estaba sentada en el sillón negro de enfrente. El rubio se pasó la mano por el pelo, este se apartó de la cara, pero volvió a caer quedando igual de ordenado que antes.

— ¿Por qué no quieres volver?— Preguntó con seriedad e intentando no estallar.

—No voy a decírtelo, es personal…

El padre resopló y se levantó del sillón colocando su jersey rojo y pegado, que marcaba toda su escultural figura.

—Está bien… —Lu miró a su padre esperanzada—…Te quedarás aquí pero volverás para final de trimestre dentro de dos semanas para hacer los exámenes. ¿De acuerdo? Y como no tengas las mejores notas de todo el instituto me enfadaré, y mucho…—La rubia se enfurruñó pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Su padre la removió el pelo con cariñó y la miró con ternura.

—No me mires como si fuera un bebé— Exigió ella incómoda. Él sonrió y la besó en la cabeza. Se dirigió a salir por la puerta de la sala pero justo antes comentó:

—Will tiene el día libre hoy y me ha ofrecido unas entradas para ir a un partido de baloncesto con él el sábado de la semana que viene. Podemos hacer una cosa, yo haré como que estoy muy ocupado y no puedo ir y tú mostrarte muy interesada en acompañarlo…

La chica sonrió con picardía.

Aún la veía como si fuera un bebé, era su niña pequeña a pesar de que tuviera ya dieciséis años. Sentía la atracción que ella sentía por su amigo como una bobada de joven adolescente, y de vez en cuando se lo comentaba a Will y este se ponía rojo como el tomate ante las bromas que el rubio le lanzaba constantemente. El rubio no se había parado a pensar que tal vez… Sus bromas fueran la mayor de las realidades…

...

Marie salió de la comisaría de policía sola, pero contenta. Ser periodista tenía lo suyo, a veces se tenían que hacer cosas verdaderamente inmorales, pero el resultado era lo suficientemente bueno como para olvidarse de todo lo malo que tenía que hacer para conseguir sus fines. Ese era el resultado de la ambición de la que Marie Granger era esclava desde que nació.

Se despidió de unos cuantos policías que la sonrieron pícaramente. Sacó de su bolso marrón las llaves del coche y tocando un botón las lucecitas de su coche se encendieron. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta con soltura cuando un coche de color gris y con la matrícula apareció en la calle llevándose varias cosas por medio, atropelló a dos personas y seguía conduciendo bárbaramente. El conductor tenía su cara totalmente cubierta por una especie de red negra.

Marie abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche pero el conductor fue más rápido que ella, abrió la ventanilla de su coche y sacó una pistola.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, y luego el calor y la posterior calma precedente al sueño…

— ¡Mujer caucásica, veinticinco años! ¡Ha recibido dos disparos en la zona abdominal! ¡Abrid paso!

Marie abrió los ojos. Se sentía terriblemente cansada y agradecía estar tumbada en lo que parecía una camilla mientras un grupo de varios auxiliares médicos la empujaban. Rápidamente la cambiaron a una camilla del hospital donde supuso que se encontraba.

No tuvo fuerzas para preguntar que había pasado y porque sentía ese enorme vacio en el estómago.

El máximo esfuerzo que pudo hacer fue mirar hacía un lado, su corazón se regocijó enormemente al ver como Draco la acompañaba por lo que parecían ser los pasillos del hospital. Sintió como él la daba la mano mientras hablaba con los médicos. Supuso que la ocurría algo grave, ya que el rubio se notaba nervioso.

Seguidamente empujaron su camilla hacía una sala pero Draco se quedó fuera y ella se quedó profundamente triste, lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era estar sola…

—Lu, llama a Hermione…— Dijo Draco cuando llegó de nuevo a la sala de espera y se sentó en uno de los asientos. Se le notaba muy tenso y con pocas ganas de hablar o discutir. Él y su hija estaban solos en ese odiado lugar. El rubio extendió a Luccia su teléfono pero está se quejó.

— ¿Por qué no la llamas tú?— Preguntó con desgana. También estaba asustada por el estado de Marie a pesar de que esta no le cayese especialmente bien.

—Porque te estoy diciendo que la llames tú…— No creía conveniente que tuviera que ser él quien hablaba con la castaña después de sus constantes riñas. Al final la rubia cedió y llamó a Hermione la que se puso histérica y llegó llorando en cuarto de hora.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— Draco se puso de pie en cuanto la vio. La castaña se había recogido su pelo castaño en una coleta, apenas iba maquillada y llevaba un abrigo negro de tweed. Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y bañaban sus mejillas. En cuanto la vio, Lu se puso a llorar también. Draco las observó con ternura cuando la rubia abrazó a Hermione intentado consolarla. Unos segundos después se separaron y la castaña miró a Draco desde abajo olvidando su encuentros anteriores.

— ¿Cómo está?— Dijo refiriéndose a Marie.

—Ha recibido varios disparos y ha perdido mucha sangre. Está en el quirófano ahora mismo…

Hermione lloró más aún.

—No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien ya verás…—Dijo Lu intentado que la castaña se sintiera mejor.

—Va a pasar la noche en el quirófano… ¿Qué vas a…?—Preguntó el rubio.

—Yo me quedo. Le he dicho a Harry que se quede en casa, toma un avión a las dos de la mañana hoy… Pero volverá en tres días con mis padres y mi hermana menor. Están muy preocupados…— Draco sintió como si se le animara en alma con la marcha de Potter. Durante la estancia del moreno en París, por las noches no podía dormir pensando que este estaría tocando el cuerpo de Hermione, mientras él se moría de celos y pura envidia.

—Lu, toma un taxi y márchate a casa. Tu hermano habrá llegado ya y habrá visto que no hay nadie. Si llegas pronto a lo mejor le pillas despierto… Mandaré un mensaje a Aimeé y la diré que te espere a la puerta de casa…

—Papá no hace falta que molestes a Aimeé a estas horas…

—Bastante que te dejo ir sola en taxi tan tarde…—La rubia tomó su cazadora negra de cuero y la puso encima de su vestido corto y azul cielo.

—Llamarme con cualquier cambio ¿Vale papá?— Dijo dando un beso en la mejilla al rubio seguidamente abrazó a Hermione.

—Adiós— Dijo la castaña. La rubia la dedicó una sonrisa triste y seguidamente se marchó.

Draco y Hermione quedaron solos. Ambos se sentaron en las sillas de la sala de espera y pasaron callados todo el rato. Cuando el reloj tocaba cerca de las once y media de la noche William llegó al hospital. Draco lo había llamado muy nervioso y diciéndole que trajera también a Zabini, pero este no vino ya que no cogía el teléfono, y cuando Blaise apagaba su móvil solo podía significar una cosa: Se estaba acostando con alguien.

Los amigos bajaron solos. No mencionaron a Hermione donde iban, sino que bajaron a la cafetería sin alertar a la castaña de adonde se marchaban si quería encontrarlos…

...

...

Pansy se sentó en el coche al lado de Theo. Se la veía muy incómoda y se mantenía seria fría y muy distante. Nott la miró pensativo, sabía perfectamente lo que se la pasaba por la cabeza.

La noche era oscura y amenazaba con llover. El frío helaba los huesos y las calles estaban desiertas, ya ni siquiera se veían los habituales turistas. La ciudad parecía mucho más lúgubre y tenebrosa de lo que normalmente solía ser, pero era la entrada del verdadero invierno, y como en casi todas las ciudades europeas la gente se replegaba pronto a sus casas.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó antes de arrancar el coche. Ella no respondió y simplemente decidió a lanzar una mirada a través de la ventana—… ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Déjalo Theo… Déjalo, no tengo ganas de hablar.

—Pansy…

— ¿Eres sordo?—Exclamó ella de repente—… ¡Te estoy diciendo que no!

— ¡Sé perfectamente que te ocurre! —Continuó él— ¡Estás asustada! ¡Tienes miedo de…!—El chico calló intentado calmarse—…Mira, estás a tiempo de negarte. Y si has dicho ahí dentro que si porque tenías miedo porque estabas rodeada de gente que está en contra de Tom, puedes decirme tranquilamente a mí que no aquí mismo…

— ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que me ocurre Nott! ¡No te haces una maldita idea de ello!—Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos—… ¿No te has parado a pensar en las situaciones en las que podríamos encontrarnos?

— ¿Muerte? ¿Miseria?

— ¡No te hablo de la muerte idiota! ¡Hace tiempo que dejé de temer a la muerte! ¡Y me importa una mierda el dinero…!—Nott se quedó callado esperando a que la chica continuase—… ¿No te has parado a pensar en Draco, Blaise y Will? ¡Ellos están con Tom! ¡Y si nos viéramos en una situación complicada y debiéramos...? —La chica cerró los ojos intentando asimilar el pensamiento que acababa de tener—…Yo nunca apretaría el gatillo. No podría…— Theo soltó una carcajada y rio. Pansy le miró horrorizada.

—No lo mires desde ese punto de vista princesa…—Dijo él acercándose sigilosamente—…Piénsalo desde este modo. Si se presentase la ocasión… ¿Ellos apretarían el gatillo?—Pansy le miró desafiante a sus ojos azules cielo.

—No lo harían. Nunca…—Theo soltó una carcajada y Pansy clavó sus pupilas en las del castaño como dos dagas.

—Imagínate… —Expresó él cual serpiente—…Draco, él está atado a Tom por todas partes. ¿Crees que pondría en peligro la vida de sus hijos para salvar la tuya si Riddle le ordena acabar contigo?—Pansy se quedó callada un momento pero luego replicó.

—Conozco su alma…

—Sabes que no los pondría en peligro…

—Tú no le conoces…

— ¿Ah no?— Dijo Theo con una sonrisa fastidiada—… ¿No es el mismo que os ocultó toda la verdad de lo ocurrido con Paris hasta que no tuvo más remedio que contároslo a todos?

—Él es una buena persona…

Theo se apartó de la chica con fastidio y miró al frente sujetando el volante.

— ¿Y que me dices de Dawson?— Pansy le lanzó una mirada interrogante ante esas palabras—…No te hagas la tonta… Sabes bien de que hablo…

—Will no nos haría daño. Ni a mí, ni a ti…—Expresó la morena con seguridad.

—Sabes de que te hablo Pans…—Dijo con confianza—…Si Will vuelve a tocar la sangre, si vuelve a saborear la muerte puede que termine como Astoria o peor… Y eso de que Dawson no me haría daño es una completa mentira. Aún conservo la cicatriz... Desde la entre pierna hasta casi el esternón...—Pansy no supo que responder y se dedicó a mirar a Theo.

—Confió en ellos. Y si Draco se ve obligado a tener que tocarme por proteger la vida de sus hijos. Tiene mi consentimiento…

— ¡…Por dios que te pasa! ¡Eres incapaz de confiar en mí pero confías ciegamente en los locos!

— ¡Si que confió en ti! Y lo sabes…

— ¿En serio? ¡Pues no parece! ¡Solo me utilizas por que soy el único con el cerebro suficiente como para conseguir los archivos de los mortífagos…

—No es solo por eso. Confió en ti…

— ¡Yo lo daría todo por ti!—Exclamó Nott de repente—… ¡Todo! ¡Y ellos a penas te hablan! ¡Yo que pasé toda mi vida anhelando tu aprecio, solo recibo desprecio! ¡Sin embargo Draco te mintió, te hizo daño, y aún así le amas! ¡Dime que tengo que hacer…!—Gritó—… ¡Dime que quieres de un hombre y lo seré!—Pansy lo miraba con ojos brillantes sin realizar acción alguna—…¡Te juro… Que haré lo que sea para ser la clase de hombre que quieres! ¡Estaré la eternidad para ser lo que tú quieras que yo sea! ¡Y me dará igual estar un año, dos, tres… toda una vida para conseguir que me ames o simplemente me dediques una simple mirada de aprecio o aceptación! Porque para un hombre muchas veces basta con una simple mirada…

Pansy se quedó callada. Theodore la lanzó una mirada destrozada, como la de un hombre que lleva luchando toda su vida; ella se la sostuvo durante unos segundos y seguidamente, y sin que a él le diese tiempo a reaccionar, lo besó con una pasión irrefrenable. Él respondió y tomó el beso con tanta ganas que empezó a excitarse.

La amaba. La amaba incondicionalmente.

Removió su pelo negro con sus manos. No pensaba soltarla, no podía parar. Pansy se quitó la gabardina verde y deshizo a él de su camisa negra. Ya habían empezado a jadear, pero no dejaban de besarse ni un momento. El castaño recorrió el cuerpo de la chica con las manos. La agarró la ingle y ella gritó de placer, mientras él besaba apasionadamente su cuerpo con mucha rapidez y excitación.

Theo echó los asientos hacía atrás y se puso encima de la chica sin mucha dificultad. Bajó hasta su zona íntima y le quitó lentamente la ropa interior, acarició sus muslos, desde adentro hacia fuera, rozó suavemente su parte más intima y notó su humedad. Besó su ingle con besos húmedos, y acarició con la lengua la zona íntima de la mujer y la hizo temblar bajo él.

Desnudos e iluminados apenas por las vagas luces de la calle hicieron el amor toda la noche. Él la penetró suavemente entre gemidos y gritos de placer. El orgasmo llegó pronto y sus corazones se aceleraron mientras se miraban a los ojos y jadeaban. Ella se apegó al cuerpo delgado del hombre mientras el calor subía por su vientre y sentía un hormigueo producto del placer insoportable. Las embestidas de él se volvieron más fuertes y ambos soltaron gritos agudos y apenas podían tomar aire. Tocaron las estrellas durante unos segundos y luego cayeron dormidos.

Y durmieron toda la fría noche abrazados en el coche de él y cubiertos solo por una manta. De vez en cuando Nott se despertaba y observaba maravillado los rasgos de la chica que dormía placenteramente disfrutando de los placeres que el sexo la había ofrecido. Acarició su pelo negro varias veces hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido. Nada podría atormentarle aquella noche...

...

...

Fleur se sentó sola y amargada en la barra del bar. Pidió un coctel raro al camarero un tipo gordo y bastante feo. Eso era lo que solía hacer normalmente, salir de bares sola y aburrida, ya que la mayoría de sus conocidos tenían pareja. Apoyó el codo en la barra y puso cara de pocos amigos a todo hombre que se le acercase. Verdaderamente lo último que le apetecía desde hacía mucho tiempo era ponerse a ligar.

Pasó una hora en esa posición; Bebía su bebida en sorbitos muy pequeños por lo que cada copa le duraba una eternidad mientras veía las noticias en la tele en alto.

— ¿Piensas quedarte en esa posición mucho tiempo más? Te van a salir agujetas…

No reconoció esa voz masculina a pesar de que la sonaba. Se giró y vio un chico de piel clara, ojos azules celestes y pelo naranja zanahoria.

—Lo siento…—Dijo ella sorprendida disculpándose por haberle dado la espalda—…No me había percatado de que estabas aquí…

—No importa en absoluto…—Dijo él examinando la belleza de esa chica—…¿Tu nombre era…?

—Fleur… Y el tuyo…

—¡Ronald Weasley! Pero puedes llamarme Ron.

—Esta bien Ron…

La conversación acabó ahí. Ambos se sentían incómodos ya que no sabían que decirse, se preguntaron un par de cosas de respuesta corta y luego la incomodidad volvía. Ambos estuvieron un rato viendo la tele mientras bebían juntos cocteles de diferentes sabores. A Fleur ese chico con cara traviesa le parecía tentadoramente interesante, era la primera vez que un chico la parecía atractivo en mucho tiempo, la atraía considerablemente.

Ron se giró a la chica, y armándose de valor dijo a la rubia con un aire de despreocupación:

—Bueno que… ¿Sales a cenar o no?

Fleur se quedó sorprendida por unos segundos, luego asimilándolo se rio mientras miraba su copa semi vacía pensando que se trataba de una broma, pero luego miró a Ron y se dio cuenta de que se lo decía de verdad.

— ¿Es una proposición formal?— Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Depende de por donde lo tomes. Estamos en un antro, es tarde, somos adultos, solteros… No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, solo te pido una cena, nada más…

—Entonces…—Expresó ella mientras levaba la copa y la chocaba con la de Ron—…Acepto…

Ron sonrió y chocó la copa con la de la rubia y ambos bebieron sin dejar de mirarse. Seguidamente reinó el silencio de nuevo, pero no dejaban de mirarse y ambos pudieron darse cuenta y soltaron una carcajada.

—Como no es una proposición formal supongo que no me llevarás al mejor restaurante de la ciudad…

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo.

—Mi sueldo no da para llevarte a un barco restaurante por el rio Sena, pero conozco un par de antros del barrio latino que te parecerán encantadores…

—El barrio latino… Me gusta. Me gusta su ambiente, su gente, sus calles, sus bares…

—Pero eso no es lo más importante… ¿Te gusta tu pareja?

Fleur sonrió y le miró dudosa.

—Es…—Dijo con un guiño pícaro—…Atractiva…

—Pues como a mí también me gusta mi pareja, no sé a que estamos esperando…—El pelirrojo se levantó de su taburete y tomó el abrigo de Fleur y la ayudó a ponerse. Y ambos salieron juntos de aquel bar perdido en medio de París.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tanto Ron, como Fleur sentían su corazón entero…

...

...

Scorpius mandó un mensaje a Amelie esa misma noche. Hacía un par de días que no la veía, lo que era ya algo extraño ya que solían verse casi todas las noches. Ella le invitó a su casa como era la costumbre. Solía pasar con ella varias horas a cambio de mucho dinero, le estaba arruinando, pero ella era su única vía de desahogo del mundo, con ella los sentimientos no importaban, solo el placer físico que sentía al estar dentro de su cuerpo.

Le pareció raro que ni Lu ni su padre no estuviera en la casa cuando él ser marchó. Pero como para él eso era lo mejor no se preocupó. Salió a hurtadillas de la mansión evitando ser visto por las criadas o por Lu.

Tardó unos tres cuartos de hora en metro en llegar al barrio donde vivía la veinteañera. El lugar no era especialmente agradable, y tenía que tener cuidado con los grupos de jóvenes que ocultaban su rostro bajo las capuchas de sus sudaderas.

Los edificios parecían vacios y viejos. Los mendigos se sentaban en las aceras a pedir limosna y la noche parecía mucho más triste y oscura en aquel lugar apartado del centro de París. Esa era la otra cara de la ciudad del amor.

Caminó con calma y concentrado en el portal al que tenía que llegar. Que un chico rico mirara a la cara a los camellos que se paseaban por la periferia era de las peores cosas que podía hacer.

Cruzó la calle y abrió la puerta de metal negro. Casi hacía más frío dentro de aquel hall que en la calle. Aún así se notaba que el invierno llegaba a París, a pesar de que ese año se había retrasado con mucha consideración.

Subió las escaleras hasta el piso de Amelie. Oyó como si hubiera música y gente dentro del apartamento de ella, lo que le pareció raro ya que Amelie siempre estaba sola. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie abrió. Al parecer, la gente que estaba en la casa de Amelie estaba demasiado ocupada como para pararse a abrir la puerta a un chico de dieciséis años, pero él insistió, no pensaba marcharse sin más, quería hacer lo que había ido a hacer. Tocó con el puño de nuevo, y luego una vez más, y luego otra… Hasta que al final una mujer con muy mal aspecto se dignó ha abrirle la puerta. Tenía muy mal aspecto, casi le recordaba a su tía Bellatrix, pelo negro y andrajoso al igual que sus vestiduras, piel blanca y demacrada, y ojos grandes y hundidos y oscuros.

Miró a Scorpius de arriba abajo con expresión de asco. Dentro del piso parecía que había algo así como una fiesta, las chicas iban y venían, pero al igual que Amelie parecían chicas de la calle, y no precisamente sobrias. Los hombres mostraban muy mal aspecto y malos modales, estaban muy delgados y las ojeras se les caían bajo su mirada perdida mientras fumaban hachís y marihuana.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Exclamó la mujer cortantemente mientras miraba al chico con asco. El rubio dudó ya que casi se le habían quitado las ganas de estar con su bailarina.

—Buscaba a Amelie, pero veo que está ocupada a si que…

—No te preocupes cariño…—Dijo la mujer echándole la mano sobre el hombro, enseguida se le vino un olor espantoso, una mezcla de sudor y alcohol realmente apestoso—…Ella no estará muy lejos—El chico intentó apartarse pero le tenía totalmente apresado—… ¡Pasa diviértete! ¡Los amigos de Amelie son nuestros amigos!— Le introdujo dentro del piso. El hedor era realmente lo más asqueroso que había olido en su vida. Había algunos hombres en el suelo, parecían estar totalmente drogados, mientras otras chicas habían vomitado varias veces y ahora dormían en el piso. Llegaron hasta el salón, que tan malamente estaba adornado simplemente por un sofá viejo y gris (ahora ocupado por unos veinteañeros que fumaban porros mientras eructaban sonoramente). Scorpius no dudó siquiera en lanzarles una mirada de asco, no se cortó nada, se sentía tan asqueado que pasaba de modales y protocolos (cosas de las que dudaba que existieran en ese lugar).

De repente unos brazos le amarraron por detrás, y la mujer de pelo negro le soltó al instante.

— ¡Hola, ya pensé que no venías!— Amelie le abrazaba por detrás y Scorpius se alegró de que llegara al fin. Seguidamente se apartó y la miró a los ojos verdes helados. Los tenía perdidos e inflados, a pesar de ello mantenía esa expresión de loca juventud que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Me alegro de verte, pero… ¿Qué narices es todo esto?— Preguntó el chico mirando a su alrededor—… ¿Y quién son todos estos?

— ¿Quién? ¿Todos estos? Pues hay amigos, amigas, gente que conozco de vista, gente que no tengo ni idea de quien es… Un poco de todo vamos…—Scorpius resopló—… ¡No te sientas abrumado cielo! ¡Diviértete! —La rubia se le echó a los brazos pero el joven Malfoy la apartó.

—No creo que sea prudente que me quede aquí…

— ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo por mí!— Dijo la rubia poniendo voz melosa. El chico se lo pensó y seguidamente cedió.

—Esta bien…

— ¡Si!— Gritó Amelie, seguidamente se le echó a los brazos y le beso sensualmente mientras le pasaba la mano por el pecho. Scorpius se apartó y se sacó algo de la boca. Lo miró, era una pastilla que no conocía, pequeña y redonda. Miró a Amelie y está le sonrió sensualmente—…Te gustará. Yo ya tengo la mía…—Dijo mientras sacaba la lengua.

—No debería…

—No debes… Pero puedes… Vamos no te rayes… —Le miró con sus ojos felinos y afilados, y se mordió los labios gruesos. Scorpius observó en su mano la pastilla y seguidamente se la introdujo en la boca y la tragó sin saborear. Amelie se rio sonoramente y de repente se quitó la camiseta gris de tirantes quedándose en sostén, guiñó el ojo al rubio y le invitó a que le siguiese hasta su habitación. Allí había un par de chicas semidesnudas tumbadas en una cama deshecha mientras fumaban y reían sonoramente. Scorpius les lanzó una mirada curiosa y estas le observaron de la misma manera. Parecían casi tan jóvenes como él, pero en sus ojos se las veía más experimentadas y pícaras.

Amelie se puso de rodillas en el suelo e hizo que Scorp se arrodillase también. Tomó unas láminas de papel de plata con unos polvos blancos por encima. La rubia sonrió mientras se tapaba una de sus fosas nasales y esnifaba la sustancia con una expresión de placer.

—Te gustará— Dijo mientras se limpiaba la nariz. Scorpius la miró y ella, para darle ánimos le beso en los labios y luego en el cuello. Él se agachó e hizo lo debido. La sensación de esa droga estimulante le alegró, y sintió como la pastilla que se había tomado anteriormente también empezó a sufrir efectos. La mezcla de drogas le hizo perder la cabeza y pocos minutos después no sabía apenas lo que hacía, la mente le daba tumbos, pasaba por pequeños periodos de consciencia en los que vio como Amelie le quitaba la camisa y como la "pequeña fiesta" empezaba a desfasarse de verdad. Activaron una especie de luz roja y pusieron la música lo más alto que les fue posible.

Entró en trance mientras besaba al la rubia y recorría su cuerpo semi desnudo con las manos. No quedaron solos en la habitación, se sentía eufórico, una euforia fuera de si y que le hacía sentirse como un dios, sus complejos desaparecieron por momentos y toda sensación humana desapareció de su ser. Desnudó a la rubia y la besó con más pasión que nunca. Chupó su abdomen y seguidamente su parte íntima, era la primera vez que practicaba el sexo oral, normalmente era él quien lo recibía de la rubia. Jugaron con sus cuerpos durante largo rato. Luego penetró en su vagina y se impregnó de los placeres que le ofrecía el cuerpo femenino… Las luces, los gemidos y las drogas se mezclaban en su cuerpo y le hacían sentirse verdaderamente loco. Las otras chicas que estaban en la cama terminaron de desnudarse y se unieron a ellos. Scorpius no sabría decir después si había tenido sexo, con todas, ni siquiera recordaría haber tenido sexo con Amelie. Lo último que vio fue a una de las desconocidas cabalgando fieramente encima suyo mientras las otras dos chicas reían...

...

...

Draco se sentó en una de las pequeñas mesas metálicas y redondas de la cafetería. Ambos tomaban un café muy cargado mientras observaban los ojos de los acompañantes que tenían que pasar la noche en el hospital junto a los enfermos. Draco bebió mientras Will le miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué te preocupa— Preguntó el moreno con curiosidad. Draco le dedicó una vista cansada. Los ojos se le caían por el sueño y estaba ojeroso.

—Esta ocurriendo algo William…

—Me sienta bien al darme cuenta de que no soy solo yo quien lo ha notado…

—Tom nos está ocultando algo y eso no es signo de buen agüero. Creo que muchos tenemos razones para estar alerta…—Dijo Draco dando un sorbo de café.

— ¿Crees que Riddle conspira contra nosotros?— Preguntó Will intrigado.

—Se está deshaciendo de todos los ex miembros de los mortífagos. No te lo he contado, hace unos días el apartamento de Theodore Nott se quemó y la policía no encontró su cuerpo. Eso solo puede significar que o está muerto o le han capturado para torturarle…

—Me parece extraño que atenten contra Nott…

—Y lo más extraño es que vi a Parkinson con su coche. Intentaba ocultarse pero no me fue difícil descubrirla, ya sabes lo bien que huele su perfume…—Expresó el rubio con una sonrisa cansada, Will le imitó y tomó más café.

—Pansy y Nott… Que equipo más raro…

—Ni que lo digas…

—…Pero no dudarás en pensar que es peligroso. No olvides que Theodore posee una mente verdaderamente prodigiosa y que Pansy no se le queda atrás…

—No lo niego para nada…— Dijo Draco centrándose en mirar a la camarera de ojos hundidos de la barra que observaba a sus clientes con tan celosidad que daba la sensación de que pensaba que iban a robarla. Will se termino su café y observó a su alrededor antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Crees que Nott está muerto?— Expresó casi en un susurro.

—No digo si, ni me arriesgo con el no. Aunque no entiendo sinceramente porque Riddle se preocupa de los miembros que salieron de la organización, son de todo menos peligrosos…— Will se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de su amigo.

—Vivimos tiempos oscuros Draco, debemos cuidar nuestros pasos, y creo que soy prudente al decirte que no pierdas de vista Scorp y a Lu…

—…Nunca lo hago…

—Lo sé. Y aún así creo que mi vida corre más peligro que la tuya ya que al fin y al cabo, que traicionaras a Tom seria una estupidez inmensa, le debes demasiado como para traicionarle…

—…Sabes que no conspiraré contra él, no puedo traicionarle, le debo mi vida. Debo estar eternamente agradecido por lo que hizo por mí casi desinteresadamente…—Dijo el rubio dejando su mirada perdida.

—Tú lo has dicho, casi. Es verdad que por él no te estas pudriendo en una celda pero también es verdad que no eres libre. Y tú no tuviste la culpa…

—…Mucha gente murió esa noche Dawson…—Draco miró penetrantemente a los ojos verdes oscuros de su amigo—…No puedes exculparme…

—Te viste forzado…

—Podría haberlo evitado…

—…Sabes que no…

Draco dio un golpe a la mesa y varias personas que también se encontraban en la cafetería se sobresaltaron y miraron a los dos hombres con indignación. El rubio intentó calmarse. Cansado y muy confuso se pasó la mano echando hacía atrás su pelo, pero este volvió a caer desordenadamente por su frente.

—No quiero continuar con la conversación ¿Vale?

— ¿Y que tal con Hermione?

Draco miró molesto al moreno y respondió con desgana.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada?

—Nada— Respondió el rubio.

—Vamos Malfoy… Cuéntamelo no te hagas de rogar…

—Es… Mona, me gusta cuando se enfada…

— ¿Si?— Dijo Will con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡Pero nada más! ¡Nada, nada más!

— ¿Seguro?

— ¿Quieres que te lo diga otra vez?— Dijo el rubio cabreado.

—Tío… Tienes un problema, un graaan problema. Cuida tus pasos. Y siento ser vulgar, pero por favor, no la cagues…

—No sé de que me hablas.

—…Pues te lo aclararé: Tienes a Tom alerta, se librará de todo aquel que lo traicione…

—Sigo sin pillarlo…

—…Si te enrollas con Hermione te arriesgas a que Marie te deje y eso podría influir en tu misión. Recuerda que debes tenerla cerca.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he oído en mi vida!

—Si… Puede que sea algo estúpido…—Expresó Will pensativo—…Aún así piénsalo…

—Espera…—Draco miró al techo con aire despistado—…Ya. Me sigue pareciendo una estupidez.

—Tú mismo… Ahora mismo lo que más me preocupa es que han disparado a Marie, y eso es lo único en lo que pienso…

— ¿Qué sospechas que ha pasado?

—Tal ver alguien con ganas de joderme, o tal vez sea solo una señal de que Tom quiere hablar conmigo. Seguramente desea algo de mí…

— ¿Y por qué no decírtelo y punto?

— ¡Por dios Will! ¡Ya conoces la forma de actuar de Riddle! ¡Sabes que solo en los momentos más críticos habla con nosotros cara a cara! ¡Es el hombre más buscado de Francia!— Dijo Draco levantando la voz. Varias personas le miraron de nuevo pidiendo que bajara la voz y este hizo caso—…Oye. Necesito que me hagas un favor…

—Dime…—Dijo Will acercándose a su amigo compenetrantemente sin que nadie les pudiera oír.

—Cuando vayas a la central dile a Amelie que he captado el mensaje…

— ¿A Amelie? ¿Amelie Goal?

—Si. Tom la aprecia mucho. Bueno es su última adquisición, y debe ser increíblemente eficaz, cumple sus misiones de una forma increíble… Dile que diga a Tom que me mande a alguien en cuatro semanas…

—No te preocupes…—Dijo William levantándose—…Bueno sé que no es el momento más oportuno, pero después de lo ocurrido no podrás venir al partido de la próxima semana. ¡Vaya mierda! ¡Había preparado un día de machos estupendo…!

—...No quería que malgastases las entradas así que dije a Lu que te acompañase— Interrumpió Draco.

— ¿Qué? ¿A Lu?

—Os lo pasareis bien. ¡Es un partido de baloncesto!

—Ya pero…

—Ella está encantada… No sé si será por el partido o porque vas tú…

—Seguro que es por el partido…

—Ya si…

—Bueno…—Dijo Will mirando la hora—…Es tarde, me marcho. Volveré mañana por la mañana, pero llámame si ha ocurrido…

—Esta bien… Lo haré…

...

...

Hermione llevaba como tres cuartos de hora sola. Mantenía las manos sobre la cabeza como intentando protegerse de algún mal exterior. Estaba cansada y abrumada, y se sentía muy sola. No comprendía porque alguien habría querido disparar a Marie. Se puso a llorar. La mezcla de emociones y el cansancio hacían que se sintiese verdaderamente mal.

Alguien se sentó a su lado. Supuso que era Draco al oler un perfume masculino, pero rechazó la idea, no era el perfume del rubio. Se giró y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre bellísimo. Parecía algo mayor que Draco. Su piel era tersa y blanca, su pelo cobrizo y sus ojos de un verde intenso que rivalizaba con el de Harry. Llevaba puesto un jersey negro que se le pegaba al cuerpo y le hacía parecer verdaderamente sexy. Era increíblemente hermoso.

— ¿Es usted familiar de Marie Granger?

— ¿Qué?—Dijo Hermione que se había quedado eclipsada en él— Oh… Si… ¿La conoce?

Él sonrió de forma angelical.

—No hace falta que me llame de usted… Y si la conozco. Trabajamos juntos…

— ¿Y puede concentrase?— Preguntó la chica. Él la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió—…Perdona mi impertinencia, eres guapo…

— ¿Debería decir gracias?

—Los modales llaman… Hermione Granger— Dijo ella extendiendo la mano.

—Cedric Diggory— Él se la estrechó con fuerza y ambos sonrieron. Él sacó un pañuelo y se le extendió a ella.

—Gracias— Se secó las lágrimas mientras sonreía.

— ¿Está sola aquí?

—No. Su novio Draco me acompaña, se fue un segundo para hablar con un amigo…

—Oh si, conozco a Malfoy…—Dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Si?

—Desde hace algún tiempo. Trabajamos para la misma persona…

—Pero si me dijo que trabajaba con Marie…

—También. Soy... pluriempleado se podría decir.

—Guapo y trabajador…—Dijo ella con una sonrisa—…Me gusta.

—Me siento alagado.

—Es la verdad. ¿Conoces bien a Draco?

—No lo suficiente.

— ¿Y que opinas de él?

—Que no parece que se preocupe mucho por ella. Lo digo porque, nadie baja a una cafetería con un amigo cuando su pareja está siendo operada de vida o muerte…

— ¿Por Marie? Oh, Draco es un hombre… Sorprendente. Parece despreocupado, sucio, idiota, egocéntrico… Pero luego está el lado en el que se preocupa por sus hijos, y por la gente… A veces incluso puedo llegar a pensar que es una buena persona… Pero…—Dijo la chica pensativa— Yo no mencioné en ningún momento que estuviese en la cafetería, no sé a donde se fueron…

El hombre sonrió de lado y se levantó de su asiento sintiendo por un momento que había sido descubierto, pero luego recordó que ella ignoraba todo lo que tenía que ver con Draco y su misión.

—Perdone, debo marcharme. Dele a Marie mis respetos y dile que se recupere pronto… Debo hablar con un médico, operó a mi madre hace un tiempo y tengo que consultarlo…

—Adiós— Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cuando se marchó.

Cuando se quedó sola sintió de nuevo un vacio. Y el cansancio la derribó de nuevo. Y sintió ganas de llorar, unas ganas que la consumían desde dentro. No fue capaz de detener el llanto ya que después de la compañía el corazón se siente más vacío aún en la soledad. Se sentía sola, pequeña y estúpida. Estaba llorando de nuevo desconsoladamente.

— ¿Por qué tienes el don de aparecer cuando lloro?— Draco acababa de llegar y ella lo había notado, se había sentado a su lado en silencio.

—Porque es cuando más sola estás…— Dijo el rubio extendiéndola un pañuelo. Ella lo tomó y se secó las lágrimas de nuevo.

—No quiero que…—La castaña bajó la mirada ante el pensamiento horrible que acababa de pasársele por la cabeza. Draco puso su mano en la espalda de ella, y esta, se puso tan nerviosa como siempre. Miró sus ojos grises y sintió el impulso de abrazarle, pero no lo hizo, se resistió con todo su ser aunque en ese momento era lo único que desease.

—No va a pasar nada. Marie se recuperará, ya verás, es fuerte…

—Lo sé. Sé como es, y sé que es testaruda e increíblemente luchadora… Pero aún así el miedo me carcome. Estoy aterrorizada… ¿Quién le haría algo así?— Draco se quedó callado y miró el rostro cansado y bañado por las lágrimas de la castaña. Extendió la mano y retiró los mechones de pelo rizado la cara de la castaña. Esta se sorprendió ante este acto. Pero él clavaba sus ojos como si fueran flechas impulsadas por el viento. Acarició la cara de la castaña y se detuvo en sus mejillas, y notó que eran tersas y que su piel estaba cuidada.

—Hay cosas que son inexplicables en este mundo Hermione. Y buscar las respuestas a todas preguntas inexplicables es tarea de locos, dementes y estúpidos. No sé quien pudo hacer eso a Marie, no sé quien puede odiarla tanto como para intentar matarla…

—No entiendo nada. Todo es tan inexplicable… ¿Salía del trabajo y recibió tres disparos?

—Tres disparos y ha sobrevivido… Es demasiada coincidencia…— Dijo el rubio para si mismo.

— ¿Quién querría matarla?

—Tal vez no quisieran hacerlo, tal vez era solo una señal, una advertencia…

— ¿Advertencia?

—Si. Para ella misma o para alguien de su alrededor…

Hermione se quedó pensativa ante las palabras de Draco y por un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza que la ocultaba algo, ya que sus palabras se notaban firmes y seguras, como si él supiera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero le pareció una idea demasiado estúpida y pensó que el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en sus pensamientos…

—…Todo puede ser… Aunque no se me ocurre nadie…

—A mi tampoco…— Dijo el rubio. Seguidamente apoyó su mano en la de la castaña y esta tembló en el contacto—…Deberías dormir. La noche será larga…

—Tienes razón, debería dormir… Por cierto ha estado un hombre aquí que decía conocerte—Draco se mostró sorprendido.

— ¿A si?

La castaña asintió y seguidamente se apoyó en el hombro de Draco sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para reflexionar en su acción. El rubio se quedó pasmado al tenerla tan cerca de su cuello y al sentir su respiración tan cerca, sentía sus soplidos de vida y le hacía estremecerse demasiado. Sus sentimientos se dispararon al contemplarla de reojo y sintió verdaderas ganas de besarla por un segundo, querría rozar sus labios rojos y cálidos, carnosos y tremendamente hermosos… Sintió terror al pensar en que pudiera ocurrirle algo, en que a Tom se le ocurriera fijarse en ella y decidiera jugar con su vida, pero se consoló pensado en que eso era imposible ya que ni siquiera tenía ideas acerca de su existencia.

Apartó esos sentimientos de si como si fueran escoria… Y momentos cayó tremendamente dormido. Pero antes de eso vio a un hombre de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes. Caminaba a lo largo del pasillo acompañado de un médico. Cedric dedicó una sonrisa fantasmódica a Draco, y por primera vez sintió verdadero miedo…

...

...

La luz de la fresca mañana penetró por las ventanas del piso de Amelie iluminando los cuerpos de todos los jóvenes que aún se deshacían de los efectos de las numerosas drogas consumidas. La rubia fue la única en levantarse. Aún sentía la cabeza revuelta. La euforia y los placeres de la noche parecían recuerdos lejanos en la turbia mañana. Se incorporó con dificultad. Miró hacía un lado y vio que el joven Malfoy estaba a su lado. Sonrió. Verdaderamente era muy hermoso. Acarició su cabellera rubia trigo y removió el pelo del chico mientras sonreía. Le inspiraba lástima. Pobre chico de fatal destino. Era una verdadera lástima, ya que era verdaderamente apuesto y joven.

Se enrolló en una sábana y se levantó. Sintió varios golpes en la cabeza, como martillazos del infierno. Las nauseas vinieron rápidamente pero las evitó. Debía aguantar, era su oportunidad, tenía que hacer una importante llamada.

Buscó su móvil entre aquel desastre de sustancias consumidas a medias en la noche. Al final se conformó con lo que quedaba de él, aparentemente alguien se había divertido desmontándolo, peor aún funcionaba.

Se sentía tan sumamente mal que apenas recordaba los números que debía marcar, pero después de unos minutos consiguió aclarar su mente un poco y pensar razonablemente.

Marcó las cifras y se puso el teléfono al hombro. Pocos segundos después sintió como si alguien tomaba su llamada, pero no se escuchó voz al otro lado, sin embargo la rubia habló.

—ACJ890 código de seguridad de Amelie Goal.

Seguidamente una voz femenina contestó:

—Espere unos minutos Amelie.

La chica esperó como pudo, pues sentía como si la piel se le estuviera cayendo de la cara, y las nauseas venían una y otra vez. Poco tiempo después una voz masculina y serpentina tomó el habla.

—Buenos días Amelie, esperaba tu informe con ansias, como tardabas pensé en mandarte a un amigo para que te acordases de para quien trabajas…— Dijo arrastrando las palabras. Amelie ignoró las amenazas y se concentró en su misión.

—Hola jefe, de momento todo marcha bien por aquí. Pero querría saber su opinión…—La rubia bajó la voz para evitar que el rubio despertase—…Tengo al pequeño de los Malfoy metido en mi cama totalmente indefenso, si usted me lo ordenase acabaría con él gustosa. Es un muchacho joven y de poco talento, un inexperto… Puedo hacerlo fácilmente Tom y no creo que nadie se pase por aquí a buscar su cadáver, nadie se preocupa de lo que ocurre en las periferias de la ciudad…—Se produjo un leve silencio en el que Scorpius se giró durmiendo cual ángel.

—Respeto tus ansias de complacer a tu jefe Amelie, pero debes esperar. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza estos días y lo último que me apetece es jugar con los Malfoy. Tal vez lo hagamos más adelante para probar la lealtad de algunos de nuestros amigos… De Dawson por ejemplo… Según dicen mis allegados últimamente está muy interesado en una de las mujeres de esa pandilla de rastreros de los Malfoy… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— ¿Luccia?

—Si. Será divertido jugar con los sentimientos de William como lo fue jugar con los de Malfoy…—Amelie rio por lo bajo mientras observaba al rubio—…Pero de momento déjalo… Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos, Astoria ha desaparecido…

— ¿Qué?—Dijo la rubia excitada.

—Desde la noche en la que fue a silenciar la vida de Theodore Nott nadie ha vuelto a saber de ella y no responde a mis llamadas…

— ¿Cree que…?

— ¿Está muerta…? No. De todas formas tampoco me como mucho la cabeza por Greengass, esa mujer da más disgustos que otras cosas. Ahora lo que verdaderamente me preocupa es silenciar a todos aquellos que puedan poner en peligro mis planes… Porque tengo grandes planes Amelie, y nadie podrá ponerse en medio y todo aquel que lo haga, o me traicione… Será castigado…

...

...

Theo se había levantado hacía ya largo rato. A pesar de haber dormido en el coche toda la noche en su coche, su sueño no había sido perturbador en absoluto.

Cubrió más a Pansy con la manta, y él se vistió con dificultad. No esperó a que ella se despertase, su felicidad le hacía estar tan nervioso que no podía estar quieto. Se puso los pantalones, salió fuera del coche. Sus músculos sintieron el frescor de la mañana que se tornaba lluviosa. Se estiró y suspiró llenando sus pulmones de aire que le aseguró que estaba vivo, y que lo ocurrido esa misma noche no había sido solo un sueño.

Se puso la camisa y se dirigió a una "boulangerie" que había justo en frente. Tenía hambre, un hambre voraz, y supuso que cuando Pansy se despertara, también tendría hambre.

Pansy se despertó desorientada y con cierto dolor en el cuello. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, y de repente los recuerdos de la noche llegaron a si misma. No sabía que pensar en ese momento. Se sentía terriblemente confusa de que relación iba tener ahora con Nott ya que, de momento ella no estaba enamorada de él. Tuvo una lucha con su corazón pensado en si realmente sentía algo por Theo o lo de anoche había sido un arrebato de pasión y locura femenina, ya que las mujeres habitualmente nos dejamos seducir fácilmente por las palabras bonitas de los hombres.

En medio de su confusión tomó su ropa y se la puso. Se alegró de que Theodore no estuviera allí en ese momento así podía sentirse libre de preocupaciones en lo que volvía.

Salió del coche y cuando hubo cerrado la puerta el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a William Dawson. Este se quedó tan sorprendido como ella y tardó un poco en reaccionar. Miró el coche de Theo y luego a Pansy, que tenía el pelo despeinado y la ropa arrugada.

—Esto… Esto…

—Will yo… No es lo que parece…

—Dime por favor…—Dijo el moreno llevándose las manos a la cabeza con confusión—…Dime que esto no es lo que yo creo que es…

— ¡No, no ha pasado nada! Will… Will por favor…

—Mira. Yo no voy a decirte nada respecto a lo que hagas con tu vida sexual, creo sinceramente que no tengo derecho, eres adulta… Pero no creo que a Draco le haga mucha gracia…—Pansy se enfadó considerablemente ante esas palabras y decidió defenderse.

— ¡Draco no tiene derecho alguno a opinar! ¡No tiene el mínimo derecho! ¡Y creo que actualmente puedo confiar mucho más en Theo que en Draco…!—Se sorprendió a si misma diciendo esas palabras, pero había pensado en lo que habló con Nott la noche anterior y en ese momento ella se daba cuenta de que el castaño tenía razón—…Él me quiere… ¡Me quiere de verdad! ¡Cuando Draco durante toda nuestra relación me mintió! ¡Nos mintió a todos! ¡Y sé que Theo no me haría eso porque me quiere! ¡Pero Draco lleva toda la vida enamorado de Paris! ¡Y no mirará a otra mujer! ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida? ¡Pero los hombres sois así, perdéis algo y seguís pensando que es vuestro!

—No es por eso. ¡Es que es Nott! Y tú… Mírate, eras la princesa. Y él es… Dios cuando le veas de nuevo fíjate, es pequeño, bajito, delgaducho…

— ¡Sigues hablando como si estuvieras en el instituto por dios! ¡Madura!

—Piensa en tu propia seguridad Pans…

La chica se puso seria.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Will soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— ¡Por dios!—El moreno se acercó y bajó la voz—…¿Crees que no sé lo de los asesinatos dentro de nuestra organización? ¿Crees que no me he parado a pensar que están demasiado bien realizados como para que se trate de alguien normal? Yo también he pensado en ella. Y sé que ha vuelto. Además… Sé que tú y Nott estáis tramando algo y debes saber que sea lo que sea lo averiguaré. Cuida tus movimientos Parkinson… Draco te vio cuando la casa de Nott ardió hace algunas noches, y otros le vieron la noche en la que el coche de Igor Karkarov se estrelló. Cuida tus movimientos Pans…—La morena se quedó callada pero miró desafiantemente a Will sin apartar sus ojos negros como pozos de los verdes oliva.

—Es muy peligroso William…—Dijo ella calmándose.

—Sabes que eso no mi importa. Me gusta la adrenalina…

— ¡Exactamente por eso es más peligroso para ti que para nadie! Todos sabemos cual es tu problema…

—Lo superé hace tiempo…

— ¡Pero sigue estando ahí! Por favor Will, no cometas ninguna locura…

—Solo déjame decirte, que si ella ha vuelto… La encontraré…

...

...

Marie salió del quirófano a las cinco de la mañana, cuando llegó la mañana estuvo bastante tiempo en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Draco se mostraba bastante preocupado y pasó casi toda la noche en vela. Hermione insistió en que se fuera a casa a dormir, pero este no quería ya que quería estar junto a Marie cuando esta despertase….

BONUS FINAL:

William Dawson derrumbó de una patada la puerta del apartamento sin importar que alguien le pudiera ver. Aparentemente, no había nadie en la casa. Todo estaba ya patas arriba y el olor del aquel lugar no era especialmente agradable. Había una gran cantidad de restos comida basura sobre las diferentes mesas. Las persianas estaban totalmente bajadas y el desorden era terrible. Todo estaba patas arriba, como si alguien ya se le hubiera adelantado. Estaba solo, y sin pistas, pero la encontraría.

Solo una cosa estaba segura, Astoria Greengass no estaba allí…

* * *

**¿Comentarios please? :D**


	14. Belle Lu

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Chicas ha habido una confusión. Culpa mía, subí este capitulo sin darme cuenta de que era el equivocado. Me explico mejor: Este capitulo ya estaba subido erróneamente porque este es el 12, y tenía que haber subido el 11. Ya lo he hecho, a si que os recomiendo que lo leais (Capítulo titulado "Sin pistas") porque es un capítulo bastante bastante importante y luego si queréis dad un repasito a este que es de transición y ya está. Lo siento mucho.**

**Si hay alguna confusión respecto a lo ocurrido dejad un review y yo os responderé enseguida.**

**Mónica.**

* * *

** Belle Lu.**

Will subió a planta pensativo. La mañana se había presentado de todo menos clara para él. ¿Pansy y Nott juntos? Era lo último que se le hubiese ocurrido.

Y por otro lado estaba As. Ella había vuelto, lo sabía, lo presentía, pero no la había encontrado. Le parecía raro que la rubia no hubiese ido a buscarle, ni siquiera pasarse por su mansión.

Se sorprendió a si mismo al hacerse la pregunta ¿Qué sentía? En el fondo, él y Greengass nunca habían tenido una relación propiamente dicha, pero les unía ese algo, ese algo especial, no sabían el qué pero estaban unidos por una especie de lazo invisible, como si el destino del uno estuviese ligado al del otro. Era algo más que físico, era algo espiritual…

Sumido en su mente y pensamientos llegó hasta donde se encontraba Draco. Tenía el pelo revuelto y unas ojeras de no haber dormido una pizca. Se sentó a su lado y el rubio no hizo ademán de haberse enterado, sino que mantenía su mirada fija el la puerta del la UCI.

— ¿Cómo estás?— Dijo Will mirándolo con preocupación.

—Jodido— Respondió el rubio pasándose toda la mano por el pelo sudoroso—… ¿Doy pena verdad?

—Si, claramente, sin mentir, estás horrible. Ve a casa, y descansa, te lo mereces, llevas aquí mucho tiempo…

—No.—Dijo él tozudamente—…Quiero estar aquí cuando ella despierte…

—Draco…

—No te empeñes William. Estoy bien, de verdad, solo un poco fatigado…

—Si, de eso me he dado cuenta…

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Últimamente te veo raro, distinto…—Draco frunció el ceño interrogativo—… ¿Ha pasado algo con Her…?

—No ha pasado nada— Cortó.

—Bien… —Will bajó la mirada intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas—…Draco…

— ¿Si?

—Tengo que contarte algo…

Las primeras palabras fueron las más difíciles, pero lo demás salió solo. Le contó todo lo ocurrido con Pansy y su confirmación de que estaba con Nott. La reacción del rubio no se hizo de esperar, se quedó pasmada, frío como el hielo, prácticamente blanco…

—Di algo…— Expresó Will preocupado.

—Esto tiene que ser broma…—Dijo Draco pasando se la mano por el pelo descolocándoselo.

—Pues no lo es, lo he visto con mis propios ojos, Pansy y Theo están enrollados…

—Joder es que… ¡Es que es Nott! ¡Nott! ¡Nada más y nada menos que Nott!

—Si yo también he alucinado…

— ¡Yo no estoy alucinando! ¡Estoy flipando! ¡Es Nott por dios! ¡El idiota y patético de Nott con Pansy! ¡Ella es demasiada mujer para él!

—No lo niego.

— ¿Qué crees que le ve?

—Ni idea, a lo mejor ha madurado…

Draco puso cara de duda e hizo reír a Will.

—Vamos tío ya no estamos en el instituto…—Insistió el moreno—…Entiendo que para ti siga siendo el niñato enano que te plantó cara delante de todo el instituto echándote en cara lo de…

—No sigas por ahí…— Will cayó al instante a la orden de su amigo, pero luego continuo.

—Tío, tal vez deberías dejarlo ya todo atrás.

—No se lo perdonaré en la puta vida ¿Vale?

Will se rindió y decidió dejar el tema, no quería indagar más en heridas del pasado.

...

...

Theo entró en el coche sin pensárselo mucho. Allí dentro estaba Pansy que mantenía la mirada perdida y se mostraba confusa. Ambos se miraron un momento y esperaron a que uno de los dos rompiese el hielo, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Al final fue Nott quien cedió a hablar. Pansy aún tenía en la cabeza las palabras de Will, y todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, se estaba metiendo en un lio de los gordos, de los de lujo, de los que molan.

— ¡Bueno— Exclamó él al fin— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

La morera resopló y se dejó caer sobre el sillón del coche.

—Esto para mí es… Complicado…

—Lo sé… Supongo que aún más que para mí…

Ella sonrió.

—Tengo muchas cosas que asimilar. Esto me supera… No por ti, ni por lo de esta noche, es… Un cúmulo de cosas… —Se quedó unos segundos pensativa y luego exclamó—…He hablado con Will…

Nott se sobresaltó y se incorporó sobreexcitado.

— ¿Qué?

—Antes ha estado aquí y… Lo sabe…

— ¿Qué sabe? Quiero decir… ¿Sabe lo nuestro? ¿Lo que ha pasado?

Ella asintió mirando al suelo.

—Lo que ha pasado y… Sabe que Astoria ha vuelto y… Sabe que nosotros estamos detrás de su desaparición…

Theo se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos y luego hizo un gesto con las manos para calmarse.

—Vale…—Dijo removiéndose el pelo castaño—…Vale esto es genial… —Dijo con ironía—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Se ha cabreado, y mucho. No tengo ni idea de porque sabe que nosotros tenemos a Astoria…

—Creo que a partir de ahora debemos estar preocupados más por Will que por ella Pans—Expresó él fríamente.

—Will no nos hará daño…

— ¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

—Es William, no lo hará…

Nott soltó un resoplido.

—Me parece increíble que hayas olvidado como es Dawson.

—No lo he hecho. Simplemente creo en él, muchas veces solo es lo que una persona necesita, que crean en nosotros…

—Una persona como él no cambia, es un adicto. Recuerda que intentó matarme…

Parkinson se quedó callada.

—No quiero recordar ese día…

— ¿Y por qué no? Tus amiguitos siempre son los santos de la historia…

—…Ya hablamos ayer de esto—Insistió ella.

—Pero creo que no lo dejamos claro. William intentó matarme por culpa del hijo de puta de Malfoy…

—…Te lo buscaste, nunca debiste gritar todo aquello delante de todos…

— ¿Me busqué que Dawson me diera tres puñaladas? ¿En serio? Aún tengo las cicatrices. ¡Me pasé tres meses en el hospital! ¡Casi me muero!

Pansy se quedó callada.

—Nadie se merece eso…—Observó seriamente—…Pero acepta que todo lo que dijiste estaba mal, Draco simplemente se vengó de ti.

— ¡Deja ya de defenderlo joder! ¡Utilizó a un amigo enfermo para que intentase matarme! ¿Eso es ser buena persona?

Pansy dio un golpe a la guantera del coche enfurecida.

— ¿Tú eres consciente de lo que le acusaste? ¡Delante de todos y…!

— ¡Le acusé de la verdad! Tú, Will, Blaise, Astoria… ¡Todos sabéis la verdad! Y yo sigo siendo el malo…

—Para mí no eres el malo…—Dijo ella con seriedad—…He perdonado a Draco, y hace tiempo que te perdoné también a ti… —Theo la miró con sus ojos azules casi transparentes—…Pero creo que el que aún tiene que pasar página eres tú… —La chica cogió sus cosas y miró penetrantemente a Nott—…Para seguir adelante, primero uno debe saber perdonar… —Seguidamente ella abrió la puerta del coche—…Llámame cuando lo hayas pensado. No te miento. Te estaré esperando…—Y pocos segundos después se marchó.

...

...

Draco y Hermione pasaron tres largos días en el hospital recibiendo de vez en cuando visitas de Lu, Scorpius y las criadas, las que se mostraban increíblemente amables.

La castaña caminó por el pasillo del hospital sola pensado en Draco. Casi había olvidado todo el odio que sentía por él después de todo lo que había ocurrido. A pesar de sentirse atraído por ella se preocupaba notablemente por Marie, y eso, la enternecía.

Se dirigió al hall donde la administradora escribía incansablemente en el ordenador, y donde montones de familiares y visitas esperaban a ser atendidos por el personal del hospital.

— ¡Herms!— Una joven castaña de increíbles ojos azul cielo se levantó de una de las silla de la sala y cruzó el pasillo y ante la curiosa mirada de varios presentes ambas chicas se abrazaron.

— ¡Rosalie!— Expresó Hermione mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor de quince años—… ¡No te imaginas lo que te eché de menos!

—Cielo…— Seguidamente la madre de las Granger también se levantó, y se dispuso a abrazar a la mediana de sus hijas.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!— Respondió la chica abrazándoles con fuerza mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos. Mientras Harry esperaba paciente detrás a que su novia saludase a sus progenitores.

— ¿Cómo está Marie?— Preguntó el padre de Hermione que era casi idéntico a ella.

—Aún sigue en la UCI. Los médicos hacen todo lo que pueden pero… Esta muy mal…—Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No te preocupes cielo— Consoló la señora Granger mientras apartaba el pelo de la cara de su hija—…Todo va a salir bien. Marie es fuerte.

—Lo sé…— Entonces fue el primer momento en el que se percató de que Harry estaba allí. Se dieron un leve beso en los labios y luego se dirigieron a la planta—…Draco está con un amigo ahora mismo.

— ¿Draco sigue aquí?— Dijo Harry algo sorprendido.

—Si, no se ha movido del hospital, da pena verle. Will y yo insistimos en que se marchara a casa a descansar pero no quiere hacerlo. Da verdadera lástima verle…

—Este Malfoy… Es un gran hombre para Marie, hacía tiempo que se merecía uno como él…—Opinó la Señora Granger—…Es enormemente amable y caballeroso. Debería volver a casa a descansar y cuidar a sus hijos…

—Ya pero él no quiere… Insistió en quedarse aquí con Marie, haciéndome compañía…

— ¿Y se quedó aquí por Marie o por ti?— Dijo Harry en un susurro que solo Hermione pudo oír. Ella se mostró muy molesta ante eso, pero decidió hacer caso omiso e ignorar las palabras de su novio, el que empezaba a notar muy celoso.

—Insisto en que es un hombre ejemplar. Cuidar solo de sus hijos, tan preocupado, tan atento…

Hermione escuchó las alabanzas de su madre con interés y se preguntó por unos momentos como sería el comportamiento de él con sus padres.

—…Debemos mucho a este chico, en verdad merece a nuestra Marie…—Dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar a su hija—…Mi pobre pequeña ¿Quién querría hacerle algo así? Ella es buena gente…

—No llores mamá…—Pidió Rosalie agarrándose del brazo de su madre.

—Lo siento cielo, ya… ya paro…—Dijo la mujer limpiándose los ojos azules tan parecidos a los de su hija menor.

Subieron en el ascensor en un silencio bastante molesto y cuando llegaron a la planta tres encontraron rápidamente a Draco, el que parecía discutir con Will que había pasado con ellos las dos últimas noches acompañando a su amigo que lucía unas ojeras considerables y parecía mucho más pálido que de costumbre. En cuanto el rubio se percató de la llegada de los Granger se levantó y se dirigió a ellos. Estrechó la mano a Chase Granger, y dio un leve abrazo a Meredith Granger.

—Draco querido, te agradeceremos eternamente lo que estás haciendo por nosotros… Estar aquí día y noche con Anne Marie es…

—No es nada Señora Granger, no es una molestia para nada…

—Llámame Meredith por favor… Y si, si es una molestia. Creo que deberías ir a casa a ducharte a descansar, hablar con tus hijos…

—Creo que a su edad lo último que quieren es hablar con su padre…—Dijo él con una sonrisa entre cansada y triste.

—Lo entiendo… Pero insisto. Vete, no me sentiré bien si te quedas aquí otra noche más… Ahora nosotros ya hemos llegado, debo insistir…

El rubio resopló y su pelo, que lucia sucio y sudoroso se removió un poco.

—Esta bien… Pero solo pasaré en casa esta noche… Ni una más…

— ¡Bien!— Exclamó la mujer— Y te agradecería que te llevases también a Jean…

Draco miró un poco confuso a la mujer.

— ¿A quién?

—A Hermione. Yo la suelo llamar Jean, en realidad fue su padre quien se empeñó en llamarla Hermione pero yo prefiero el nombre de Jean…

La castaña miró suplicante a su madre.

—Yo prefiero quedarme aquí…

—No cariño llevas aquí muchos días. Vete con Draco y Harry, y de paso llévate a Rosalie… Cenar fuera esta noche…

—Pero…

—Insisto Jean…

—Vale. Pero esta noche pasarás la noche conmigo en casa de Draco…—Dijo ella sin ganas de discutir.

—Está bien y… ¡Cariño…!—Hermione se giró un momento y miró a la Señora Granger—…Ahora que estamos aquí todo va a ser más fácil… Ya verás…—La mujer pasó la mano por la suave mejilla de su hija. Por un momento Draco sintió envidia de no ser él quien acariciase la cara de la castaña. Quería probar la suavidad de su piel, desde sus labios hasta los pies, de palmo a palmo.

Se estremeció a si mismo y sintió un leve escalofrío que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Una serie de pensamientos recorrió su mente, imágenes en la que se entremezclaban los gemidos, los gritos de placer, Hermione sobre la cama quitándose toda la ropa, él besándola sensualmente en los labios mientras bajaba hasta la nuca, haciendo que ella gritara y le suplicara más mientras gritaba su nombre.

—… ¿Draco? ¡Draco!— Él abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de la castaña. Se estabilizó mentalmente y respondió—…Nos vamos.

—Si, si…—Dijo el rubio sin dejar de observar a la castaña. Dándose cuenta de esta reacción, Harry invitó a Hermione a marcharse agarrándola del brazo.

—Te esperamos abajo…— El moreno lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio, el que no se inmutó pues estaba demasiado ocupado en ver como se marchaba la castaña.

No entendía porque cada día la deseaba más y más, era deseo, del más puro. La quería, la necesitaba, era una adicción que necesitaba calmar, fuera como fuera.

Se giró sumido en sus pensamientos y fue a decir a Will que se marchaban, pero este ya había desaparecido cuando llegó.

...

...

—Y… ¿Cómo estás?—Dijo Will con las manos en los bolsillos algo dudoso mientras caminaban entre la multitud. La rubia soltó una sonrisa esporádica que luego siguió de un resoplido.

—Mi ex da asco, jodí la relación de mi hermano con la chica que quería, el hombre al que quiero pasa de mí… Decididamente mi vida da asco— Expresó Lu dando una patada a una piedra—… ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?

Will sonrió. Se encontraban en una calle peatonal, llena de gente que iba y venía en todas las direcciones. Los edificios eran de varias plantas y todo llenos de balcones de los que colgaban macetas vacías debido a la estación, lo que se notaba en los cargados vestuarios de la pareja, ambos con abrigos gruesos, largos y de color negro. Lu se había tapado la cabeza con un gorro de lana del mismo color y Dawson llevaba también unos guantes oscuros a juego con su sobrio abrigo.

—Estaba en el hospital acompañando a tu padre y luego…

— ¿Y luego…?

—Nada. Me acordé de ti, quería saber como estabas, hace tiempo que no hablamos…

—Pues ya lo sabes… Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?

—A "Los inválidos" Hoy hace una temperatura decente, me apetece pasear…

— ¿Y estás tan solo que te sacas a la hija de tu mejor amigo?

—No… En realidad te he elegido a ti porque… —Dijo pensativo—…Porque verdaderamente eres con la única persona que no me siento mal…

— ¿Gracias?— Expresó ella con una enorme sonrisa.

—No es nada. Es la simple verdad…

—Solo lo dices por adulación…

El hombre sonrió y ella se derritió por dentro al verlo. Era un gesto que, al igual que su padre o Zabini, pocas veces hacía. Para ella el mundo podía acabarse después de que William Dawson la hubiese sonreído.

—Sabes que no…— Respondió él. Ambos habían parado en seco, en medio de la calle mientras la gente de alrededor les esquivaba. Estaban el uno en frente del otro, mirándose. Él con una sonrisa en la cara. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules oscuro que se perdieron en los de Will como tanto tiempo había querido hacer. Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos que quemaron. Seguidamente el moreno la tomó por el mentón y echó la cara de ella hacía arriba y fijó los ojos en los gruesos y hermosos labios de ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió los cuerpos de ambos. Sus corazones se aceleraron y les daba la sensación de que se saldrían. Luccia se mareó por completo, y solo se le pasaba una palabra por la cabeza "Hazlo"

Él se inclinó levemente. La rubia cerró los ojos y contuvo a respiración mientras notaba la cercanía de él. Sintió una leve presión en la mejilla y se estremeció al sentir los labios de él sobre ella, solo había sido eso… ¿Cómo había sido tan ilusa de esperar más?

—Te… ¿Te sientes mejor?— Preguntó el moreno tranquilizándose.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé… Te veía un poco triste…

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—No es eso es que… Últimamente, las cosas no me van especialmente bien. Desde lo de Cormac… No me siento igual… Es como si no fuera la misma persona… Como si él se lo hubiera llevado todoí…—Will escuchaba a la chica atentamente mientras ambos se ponían en marcha de nuevo—…Es que, estaba tan ilusionada, tan convencida de que él no sería capaz de… Hacer lo que hizo… Y… fui estúpida, me siento estúpida… Lo acepto, me comporté como tal y me doy cuenta de que todo lo que decían los demás era verdad… Y todo lo que vivimos juntos, no fue más que una simple mentira…—Sostuvo sus lágrimas con muchas dificultad pero se controló para no hacer sentir mal a Will—…Lo siento…—Dijo refregándose los ojos y corriéndose toda su sombra negra—…No tengo porque contarte esto…

—Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, y yo siempre te daré mi opinión que sigue siendo la misma: Si él no es capaz de apreciarte, es él quien no vale la pena, no tú.

—A veces pienso que si tal vez le hubiera dado más…

— ¡Por dios Luccia no digas bobadas! Si alguien te quiere de verdad es capaz de esperar eternamente…

—Sois chicos Will, solo os importa una cosa…—El moreno no respondió nada y decidió seguir caminando—…¿A dónde vamos?

—Había pensado en llevarte de compras, tu padre me había dicho que llevabas varios días sola en casa y pensé que estarías deprimida…

—No estoy precisamente feliz ahora mismo. Paso mucho tiempo sola…

— ¿Y Scorp?

—Últimamente está raro, no sé que le pasará. A penas me habla, y no le culpo ya sabes…

— ¡Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó con los McLaggen!

— ¡Aún así Will! Le dejo que me tengo rencor, se lo permito. Además no hace más que salir por ahí solo a todas horas, no sé que se traerá entre manos. Me preocupa…

— ¿Has pensado en decírselo a tu padre?— Ambos salieron a una calle más amplia ya no peatonal y esperaron a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para ellos.

—Ni de broma…—Ambos comenzaron a andar de nuevo. Will puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Luccia, esta se sintió algo sorprendida, pero él se mostraba totalmente natural, y como a la rubia no la molestaba en absoluto decidió actuar también con confianza—…¿Te imaginas lo histérico que se pondría?

—Si… Tienes razón lo que he dicho ha sido una estupidez…

— ¿Un hombre que reconoce sus errores? ¿De dónde te has escapado?— Preguntó ella con ironía. Él pronunció una gran sonrisa y Lu se derritió por dentro como cada vez que lo hacía.

Ella era de las pocas personas que conocía que le hacían sonreír.

...

...

Blaise besó a Ginny con tanta pasión que ella se quedó helada. La empujó dentro del pequeño recinto de plástico y cerró la cortina tras ellos.

Ella soltó un par de gemidos placenteros mientras él le quitaba su camisa blanca de gasa.

— ¡Estamos en un probador!— Gritó Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Mejor! Eso hace el sexo algo más interesante… Hace tiempo que me cansé de hacerlo en la cama…— Dijo Blaise seductoramente.

— ¡Oh que malote!—Dijo con ironía desabrochándose los pantalones.

—No te imaginas cuanto…

— ¿Crees que después de todo lo que hemos hecho aún puedes sorprenderme?— Desafió la pelirroja.

Él soltó una carcajada y se quitó la camisa mientras tomaba la pierna de la chica y la elevaba poniéndola alrededor de él.

—No te imaginas hasta que punto…— Dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Hicieron el amor de un modo sofocante. Ahogando los gritos de placer para evitar ser vistos. Escondiendo su pasión tras la pequeña cortina blanca de aquel probador de la tienda.

Ambos salieron fuera varios minutos después. Lucían de un modo descolocado, aunque ambos conservaban la misma sonrisa picarona. Entregaron a la encargada las prendas y alegaron que no les sentaban bien.

—Eso aún es mejorable…— Dijo Blaise colocándose el nudo de la corbata burdeos.

— ¿Tú crees?— Expresó Ginny arreglándose el moño.

—Se nota que no me conoces…—La chica paró en seco un momento—…Tienes razón… No todavía y he pensado que tal vez… Podríamos quedar para cenar…

Blaise sonrió. No había nada que le apeteciese más que cenar con Ginny. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que se estaba pillando y mucho. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía tan atraído por alguien en todos los sentidos, hasta su perfume le inspiraba placer, amaba que el perfume de ella atravesase su cuerpo, amaba que se introdujera dentro de él y le recorriese por dentro. Era demasiado superior a él, a todas sus fuerzas. A todo…

—Esta bien, no hay problema…

— ¡Genial! ¿Cuándo puedes quedar?

— ¿Contigo? Si es para quedar contigo preciosa, puede ser a cualquier hora, día, momento, instante… Me dará igual, te lo digo en serio… Cambiaré mi agenda, y para un hombre de negocios no hay nada más doloroso que cambiar su agenda…

— ¿Cambiarías tu agenda por mí?— Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras ambos entrelazaban las manos.

—Eso y más…—Entonces la tomó por la nuca y la besó ignorando las miradas curiosas que pasaban por el transitado lugar de compras.

— ¿Blai- Blaise?— El nombrado se separó al instante de la pelirroja y dio un brinco al encontrarse con las miradas confusas de William Dawson y Luccia Malfoy.

— ¿Qué narices hacéis vosotros aquí?

—Estamos de compras… ¿Y tú?—Aclaró Lu.

—Pues… Estábamos…—Dijo el hombre frotándose la cabeza.

—Ya veo…—Dijo Will asintiendo—… ¡Eres un maleducado Zabini! ¿Por qué no nos presentas a tu amiga?

Ginny que hasta ese momento había estado apartada y avergonzada se puso casi tan roja como su pelo cuando William se acercó a ella. Y fue peor aún cuando cruzó una mirada nerviosa con Luccia, la que parecía divertirse al haber visto a una de sus profesoras liándose con un amigo de su padre.

—Si esto… Esta es Ginny… Ginny el es Will…

—Encantada…—Dijo ella extendiendo la mano.

—Y ella es Luccia Malfoy…

—Nos conocemos—Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

— ¿A si?

Malfoy asintió sin dejar de mirar a Ginny con malicia, eso era una comidilla demasiado buena, un cotilleo de los gordos.

—Bueno y exactamente vosotros dos estáis…—Dijo Will intentando que alguien le explicase algo.

—Juntos…—Explicó Ginny al instante.

—No, en realidad nada, ya sabes lo de siempre…—Ginny miró indignada a Blaise y observó su cambio de actitud, la sentó horrorosamente mal.

—Ya—Dijo Will sin estar convencido del todo.

—Somos buenos amigos nada más… No hay nada entre nosotros, en absoluto…

La felicidad de la pelirroja se derrumbó a patadas por Blaise, como si él lo estuviese destruyendo todo a pico y pala. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y por unos segundos lo único que quiso fue correr y llorar ¿Qué narices le pasaba?

— ¿Sabéis que? Yo me voy…—Olvidándose de los protocolos que normalmente solía seguir con las personas de mayor rango social que ella salió corriendo y el llanto no tardó en aparecer.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué era realmente lo que la había molestado? Lo sabía. Blaise no era precisamente su "novio" pero tenía algo con él, pero tuvieran lo que tuviera al menos se podía denominar amistad y que él ni siquiera opinase que tuvieran eso la había herido el corazón. Ella le estaba entregando su cuerpo, y él lo valoraba de esa forma. "Menudo cerdo" Pensó.

Fue andando asta casa, lo único que le apetecía era tumbarse en la cama a hundirse en sus sentimientos.

...

...

William llevó a Luccia a casa después de las compras. Blaise que se había quedado con ellos no pronunció ni una palabra en todo el camino, parecía exhausto y muy confuso.

En su corazón tenía que aceptar que tenía miedo al amor, si era eso lo que sentía por Ginny. A pesar de no conocerla lo suficiente ella le hacía sentir raro, era como si ya no pudiese fijarse en el resto de mujeres de su alrededor, ella le había embrujado, tenía que ser algo así, una bruja. Ella no era una mujer normal, no era como las demás, era verdad era diferente en todos los sentidos. Muy joven, alocada, vividora… ¡Joder estaba hecha a su medida! Pero la idea de estar enamorado, la simple idea de sentirse atado a una persona le aterrorizaba lo suficiente como para decir lo que había dicho, la idea de tener "novia" y no poder abrirse a más de una mujer era algo que nunca se había planteado. Siempre había estado seguro de que sería el típico soltero rico de oro, admirado por los futuros hijos de su hermana Holly. Viviría en la mansión de la familia gastando su numeroso tiempo libre en jugar al pádel o al golf con los altos mandos en el día, y saliendo de fiesta con jovencitas en la noche. Ese era el plan que tan hábilmente había trazado cuando era joven. Pero ahora había una pega, ya no era tan joven y Ginny estaba en su vida. ¿Cómo mirar a otra mujer? ¡Por dios casi estaba pensando en sentar cabeza y a penas se conocían de unas semanas! ¡Se estaba volviendo loco! ¡Loco! La idea de no poder volver a estar junto a ella era la peor de todas sus pesadillas. No podía enamorarse, no podía, pero su corazón era más fuerte que su cabeza…

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Malfoy empezó a llover. El coche negro de Will atravesó la puerta de forja y siguió el camino hasta la puerta de la mansión la que Florián la criada abrió rápidamente, y bajando las escaleras con un paraguas fue a ayudar a la joven Lu a tomar todas las bolsas de ropa que William la había comprado.

—Muchas gracias Señor Dawson por haber traído a la Señorita— Agradeció la mujer con su habitual sonrisa de buenaza en la cara. Will que había bajado el cristal del coche respondió cortésmente.

—No es nada Florián, nunca la habría dejado sola.

En ese momento la mujer se giró y la indicó a Luccia que entrase en casa a saludar a su padre, a Hermione, a Harry y a la recién llegada Señora Granger.

—¿Draco está aquí?— Preguntó Will con curiosidad. Mientras Zabini seguía mirando hacía el otro lado con desgana.

—Si, ha llegado esta tarde. Pobre Señor, está muy cansado, pero como tiene invitados insiste en no ir a dormir a pesar de las constantes inquietudes de la Señora Granger, que le recomienda dormir para recuperar su aspecto saludable.

—Dudo que la haga caso. Es un cabezón.

—Pobre Señor Malfoy. Es tan cortés y atento, deberías verle con la joven Señorita Granger, tan amable se muestra…—Decía con un notadísimo acento francés—…No sé que ocurrirá entre ellos, tan pronto se odian como se muestran totalmente amables el uno con el otro. Yo creo que lo que le ocurre al Señor Malfoy es que está muy cansado, se queda eclipsado embobado…—William animó a la mujer a que continuara asintiendo con la cabeza—…La sigue con los ojos, y mientras ese Potter no deja de mirarle mal pobre Señor. Yo creo que está celoso porque el Señor Malfoy es increíblemente atento y teme que la Señorita Granger se fije en él, pero… ¿Qué mujer no lo haría?

—Entiendo

—El Señor Malfoy es un hombre maduro y derecho. ¿Qué se pensará ese Potter?—Dijo la mujer con asco—…El Señor Malfoy tiene todo el derecho a ser amable con la Señorita Granger, y lo que tampoco entiendo es que ella también se muestra sorprendida ante este comportamiento. ¿Es que no es habitual en el Señor Malfoy ser amable y atento ante todo?

William puso los ojos en blanco. Draco estaba empezando a fijarse en Hermione. Desde el principio sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que él empezase a pillarse por su pelo rizado y su sonrisa amable, sabía que ella sería su debilidad.

—Si, es totalmente habitual en él ser amable y atento con la gente que le interesa serlo…—Dijo descolocando a la mujer—…Ahora si me disculpa el Señor Zabini y yo tenemos que marcharnos.

—Que tenga un buen día Señor Dawson.

...

...

Scorpius fue el último en llegar a casa. Como no sabía que su padre estaría en casa había llegado muy tarde y se habían visto obligados a esperarle. Draco se enfadó muchísimo con él cuando apareció, y el joven rubio se llevó una buena regañina, pero estaba exhausto, como perdido en sus pensamientos, era como si no le escuchase, le costaba mantener la mirada fija y andaba a tropezones.

Rosalie, Harry, Hermione y la Señora Granger esperaban charlando en la gran mesa del comedor, con la luz tenue de la lámpara de araña. Los platos y cubiertos ya estaban dispuestos y al fondo se podía ver el fuego de la chimenea encendido. Mientras Draco y Scorp esperaban fuera en la oscuridad del pasillo discutiendo.

— ¿Dónde has estado?— Preguntó Draco seriamente, Scorp mantenía la mirada perdida—…¡Contéstame!

—Por ahí…—Dijo sin apenas vocalizar.

—Eso me lo supongo— El hombre se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hijo.

— ¡Por ahí!

—Mira Scorpius, sé que en estos últimos meses he estado un poco distante, pero sigo siendo el mismo de siempre y por supuesto sigo siendo tu padre… Estás… Estás… ¡Estás drogado!

El chico levantó la mirada con dificultad.

—No estoy drogado.

— ¡Si, si estás drogado! Sé mejor que nadie cuales son los problemas de la adolescencia ya que la mía no fue especialmente fácil. Crees que te vas a comer el mundo pero no es así. Sexo, drogas… Te crees adulto pero no lo eres. Y cuando juegas con fuego al final te terminas quemando. No juegues a ser adulto ya que al final lo terminas siendo…

Scorpius no contestó sino que se dedicó a mirar hacía otro lado ignorando a su padre.

—Ya ni siquiera te reconozco. Os estoy perdiendo tanto a ti como a Lu, y no sé que es lo que he hecho mal…

Scorpius continuó sin decir nada.

—Me voy a la cama, tengo sueño.

— ¿No vas a cenar?— Preguntó Draco, el chico negó y subió las escaleras del hall. Draco se mostraba cansado y exhausto, no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir con su hijo. Estaba realmente desesperado por la situación, la que se les estaba escapando de las manos.

Entró en el comedor con preocupación y no hizo nada por borrar ese sentimiento de su faz. Lu llegó a los pocos minutos y se sentó a la mesa junto a los demás.

—¿No baja Scorp a cenar al final?

—No. Dice que está cansado. ¿Cómo le ha ido el viaje Señora Granger? ¿Llegaron bien?

—Nerviosos Draco, muy nerviosos, todo lo ocurrido con Marie, pasó todo tan rápido que a duras penas podemos entender nada. ¿Quién querría hacerla algo así?

Las criadas trajeron la cena y la sirvieron sobre los platos. La carne de cordero lucía apetitosa sobre el plato pero la mayoría casi la dejó intacta.

—No tengo la menor idea. La policía opina que fue un accidente, seguramente la confundieran con otra persona…

La conversación pasaba entre la Señora Granger y Draco. Mientras, los demás integrantes, Harry, Hermione, Luccia y Rosalie se limitaban a observar.

El rubio lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas fugaces a Hermione. Estrellas fugaces que ella capto, al igual que Harry que se mostraba cada vez más molesto ante la actitud de Malfoy.

Los ojos grises se cruzaron varias veces con los marrones mientras él trababa conversación con la Señora Granger.

No podía evitar lanzar esas miradas, le salían solas, inconscientes, los ojos se le iban hacía ella, y esta se ruborizaba al notarlo, ya que no era difícil de ver. Sobre todo, la vez en la que Draco dio un trago a su copa de vino tinto sin apartar sus ojos grises y fríos del rostro de Hermione. La chica se puso rojísima, su ruborización fue máxima, Rosalie lo notó y sonrió por lo bajo, mientras la Señora Granger seguía hablando y hablando sin parar meditando sobre lo ocurrido con su hija. Harry no apartaba sus ojos del rubio, observaba cada gesto, cada movimiento, le estudiaba al límite, como si quisiera encontrar que era ese algo que la mayoría de mujeres le veían.

La cena acabó y la Señora Granger dijo que se marcharía cuando viera a sus dos hijas acostadas en la cama. La mujer insistió en ayudar a las criadas a recoger, a pesar de las constantes insistencias de Draco en que eso era un trabajo sucio. La mujer iba a pasar toda la noche junto a su marido en el hospital velando por la mayor de sus hijas, de la que a penas conocían el estado al estar en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Hermione y Harry se quedarían también en la mansión Malfoy para hacer compañía a Rosalie, ya que en el piso de la castaña no había sitio para la más joven de las hermanas.

Draco se dio una ducha larga y placentera que le dejó más adormilado aún, pero al menos se sentía limpio, como si le hubiesen purificado el alma. Abrió la mampara y salió totalmente desnudo. Se sacudió el pelo mojado y lo peinó hacía atrás como hacía cuando era joven, quedando el rostro descubierto sin el habitual flequillo que le cubría la frente y parte de la cara.

Tomó una toalla roja, se envolvió la parte alta de las piernas y salió andando por el pasillo. Supuso que Harry se duchaba en el baño de al lado, mientras Hermione se encontraría en el del piso de arriba. Entonces una idea le recorrió la cabeza, la idea de la castaña bajo el agua caliente, la que resbalaba por su cuerpo recorriendo cada curva, cada ondulación de su piel. Esa idea le hizo sonreír y algo más, su miembro viril no tardó en cobrar vida. Apretó los muslos intentado refrenar un poco la reacción y con una sonrisa cruzó el pasillo demasiado sumido en la idea que tanta gracia le hacía.

...

...

Hermione acababa de tumbarse sobre la cama y tomar el libro que no tocaba desde hacía días cuando llamaron a la puerta. Supuso que sería Harry el que seguía en la ducha pera era la Señora Granger.

— ¿Me permites Jean?

—Claro mamá…— Dijo cerrando el libro e incorporándose—…Pensé que ya te habías ido.

—No. He estado ayudando a Rosalie a deshacer sus cosas y a calmarla, está un poco asustada…—La mujer entró y cerró la puerta tras si—…Cuéntame.

—Pregunta, y yo te digo.

La mujer que tanto se parecía a su hermana menor se sentó sobre la cama mientras su hija seguía tumbada.

— ¿Qué tal aquí tú sola? A penas has llamado…

—He estado… Ocupada. La gente es agradable, he hecho una gran amiga, Ginny Weasley, es muy buena persona, ni siquiera la he llamado para contarle lo de Marie… Y… Poco más, sabes que no soy especialmente sociable…—Dijo la chica haciendo comillas con los dedos.

— ¡No digas eso por dios! Y cuéntame, te preocupaba echar mucho de menos a Harry, era la primera vez que pasabais tanto tiempo separados, ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Pues bien, he estado ocupada, muchas cosas en la cabeza. El otro día se quemó la casa de mi vecino, y no han encontrado el cuerpo, pero él no ha vuelto a aparecer por ahí. El instituto es una auténtica locura, tienen una especie de jerarquía social, mi clase es un horror, da pena, la mayoría de mis alumnos suspenden, no hacen los deberes, y luego para colmo tengo que venir aquí a aguantar a Draco…

—Y… ¿Cómo es él?— Preguntó la Señora Granger a su hija. Hermione soltó una carcajada arrepintiéndose de haber sacado la conversación del rubio.

—No es de mi agrado…

— ¿En serio?— Dijo la mujer sorprendida—…Yo creía que te gustaba…—Hermione lanzó una mirada curiosa a su madre—…Deberías ver como le miras…

— ¡Mamá!— Expresó la chica ruborizada—… ¡Es el novio de Marie!

—No te he dicho nada malo… Solo que sé que te parece guapo…

—Lo es pero… No es de mi estilo… Además de que yo tengo a Harry… Y él es el único hombre al que amo…—Dijo la castaña autoconvenciendose—…Draco es… No sé… Es como si tuviera una doble personalidad, tan pronto es un caballero, un hombre increíble, como se encierra en su jaula y no puedes hacerle salir. Normalmente se pasa horas y horas encerrado en un estudio en el que nadie puede entrar, solo sus dos amigos, un par de ricachones mal criados como él… Son los tres iguales. Aunque al menos William Dawson que es su mejor amigo intenta ser un poco amable; Al otro no lo conozco, no se pasa por aquí a penas. Pero son iguales, todos mantienen esa expresión de desgraciados de la vida, como si hubieran visto yo que sé que cosas, cuando han sido unos niñatos toda su vida…

—Ya veo que no te caen bien…

Hermione rio.

—Perdona. ¡Y además alguien se a parado a pensar donde esta la madre de estos pobres críos?— Dijo sobreexcitándose.

—No creo que eso sea de nuestra incumbencia cariño.

— ¡Lo sé pero…!—Bajó la mirada e intentó tranquilizarse—…¡Lo que me fastidia es que él me mira! ¡Todo el rato! ¡Desde el primer día y no sé con que ojos lo hace! ¡Me mira y no puedo entender que es lo que ve! ¡Sus actos no tienen sentido!

La Señora Granger miró a su hija confusa la que casi estaba llorando.

— ¿Qué ha estado pasando aquí?— Dijo preocupada—…¿Tú y Draco no estaréis…?

— ¡No! ¡Juro que no! Pero… ¡Dios todo es tan confuso! Mamá yo solo sé que quiero a Harry ¡Lo quiero! Y sé que él está enfadado por lo que ve… Ve como me mira él, como actúa, y ve nuestra cercanía… Pero… ¡No hay nada! ¡Nada nos une! Pero es que cuando estoy con él, soy otra persona, él me cambia… Y no sé que hacer, no se que pensar ¡No sé que sentir por él! Sé que todo suena malo y confuso, y que soy hermana de Marie y nada de esto debería estar pasando pero esta pasando y no sé que hacer…

—No pasa nada cielo…— Dijo la mujer acariciando el cabello de su hija, aunque sus palabras fueran de calma su rostro lucía preocupado—…Ya verás como todo pasa. Normalmente las cosas suelen ser más sencillas de lo que nosotros las hacemos. Ya verás…

...

...

La media noche había llegado. Hacía ya un par de horas que la Señora Granger se había marchado al hospital. Harry y Hermione se habían quedado plácidamente dormidos tras el sexo. Draco estaba en su cuarto y las criadas también se habían retirado. Todo en la mansión parecía tranquilo… ¿Todo?

Lu se levantó de la cama un momento al oír un ruido extraño en el piso de abajo. Se levantó cruzó su cuarto y el pasillo, con todas las luces apagadas, no podía negar que estaba temblando, y que tenía miedo, pero aún así quería ver de quien se trataba.

Todos sus miedos se esfumaron al ver como Scorpius Malfoy, totalmente vestido, salía por la puerta de casa en plena noche…

— ¿A dónde narices vas?

Scorpius dio un respingo pero se calmó al ver a Lu.

—No es de tu incumbencia…

Luccia bajó las escaleras. Tenía un aspecto bastante fantasmódico en esa oscuridad, ya que llevaba un camisón casi tan blanco como su piel y su pelo.

— ¿Qué te pasa últimamente?

—Esto tampoco te importa.

—Eres mi hermano Scorp…—Dijo la chica seriamente—…Si que me importa.

—Ella dice que no le importo a nadie…

— ¿Ella? ¿Quién?

El rubio se giró y se dispuso a salir, pero su hermana le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

—Scorp por favor…

—Déjame en paz Lu. Ocúpate de tu propia vida que ya bastante mal está. ¿Por qué no pruebas a madurar o algo?

—Scorpius este no eres tú…

— ¿No? Pues yo me siento más yo que nunca…

—Papá está preocupado, y yo también.

—Pues no tenéis porqué. ¿Sabes? Mi vida está empezando a tener sentido después de un tiempo. Te contaré algo…—El rubio bajó la voz—…Soy amigo de una mujer de la periferia, ella me está enseñando muchas cosas, más de las que te imaginas. Forma parte de una organización secreta…

— ¿Qué?— Dijo Lu extrañada.

—Sé que suena raro pero si. Es una especialista, y yo la ayudo con el trabajo fácil…

— ¿Qué tipo de trabajo Scorp?— Preguntó la chica asustada.

—Trabajo. Soy increíblemente bueno, te sorprenderías, estoy descubriendo mi propia fuerza. Y me da cosas a cambio de que la ayude…

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas?— El rubio cayó y no dijo nada— ¿En que estás metido Scorp?

— ¡En nada! ¡No hago nada malo!

—No haces nada malo hasta que lo haces… Por favor déjalo…

— ¡No!—Respondió él con testarudez—…No terminaré con esto hasta que acabe este cambio, hasta que encuentre mi verdadero yo y cuando acabe…—Lu miró a su hermano asustada—…Los McLaggen recibirán su venganza uno por uno, y te aseguro que será lenta y dolorosa…

— ¡Scorp yo también sufro por todo lo que ha pasado! ¿Crees que yo no me siento mal? ¡Pero la venganza nunca nos lleva a ninguna parte! ¡Forma parte de la vida el sufrimiento y el dolor! ¡Yo odio a Cormac, le odio, me siento como si hubiera acabado con todo lo que era! ¡Con todas mis esperanzas e ilusiones! ¡Destrozó mi idea del amor! Pero no voy a perder lo que queda de mí por una venganza…

Scorpius se quedó callado unos segundos y luego levantó la mirada.

—Lo siento Lu. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Recibirán su merecido y algún día me lo agradecerás…

—Estoy segura de que no lo haré…

El rubio sonrió de lado como solía hacer Draco y seguidamente salió de la mansión cerrando la puerta, dejando a Lu sumida en la oscuridad.

...

...

Una mujer de melena castaña y ojos verdosos salió del tren. Varios hombres se giraron para mirar su hermosura. Era muy esbelta, de cabello rizado y grandes ojos almendrados.

— ¿Señorita Debeux?

La nombrada se giró y asintió al hombre de la chaqueta militar que tomó sus maletas.

—Bienvenida a París… ¿Es la primera vez que viene?

—En absoluto… Viví aquí cuando era más joven… Y ya casi se me había olvidado olía esta ciudad…

El hombre sonrió.

— ¿A dónde debo llevarla?

—Hoy a mi piso. Necesito descansar, pero mañana… Iré a la mansión Malfoy. Tengo familia allí. ¿Conoce a los Malfoy, Señor?

—En absoluto.

—Pues los conocerá.

—También tengo entendido que es familia de los Zabini...

—Si, soy su prima. Ese capullo de Blaise, y la pequeña Holly, a penas la conozco, cuando me fui a penas era un bebé…

— ¿Y qué viene buscando a París si no es mucho preguntar?

La chica sonrió.

—Simple. Saldar asuntos del pasado, alguien me debe una explicación…

Miró el reloj que marcaba las tres… Había llegado en el momento indicado… Necesitaba a Draco… Él era el único que podría ayudarla…

* * *

**Nos vemos el jueves con un nuevo capítulo ;)**


	15. Érika Debeux

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? :D Espero que muy bien jiji y por fin conseguí que levantasen mi castigo y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que estoy más que segura de que os encantará. Como habréis ido notando según nos adentramos en la trama esta se va volviendo más y más oscura, y este capítulo o iba a ser menos. **

**__****William Dawson sigue buscando a Astoria lo que les llevará a recordar momentos del pasado no muy agradables (si sois sensibles os recomiendo que paséis la parte del recuerdo de Will) Blaise sigue con su encaprichamiento, mientras Draco y Herms... ¡Menudo par! ¡La que preparan este capítulo no es poca! La cosa se van complicando más y más para todos, y la trama se va liando más y más hasta culminar con un hecho que marcará el fin de la primera parte... ¿Y por qué os cuento todo esto? Por eso exáctamente, la primera parte está a pocos capítulos de terminar.**

**_Javileta: Responderé tu post mañana que se me ha hecho tarde (son las 22:50) y mañana tengo que levantarme prontito :D_**

**Disfrutad mucho, este va dedicado a todas aquellas que seguís el fic. Un beso muy fuerte.**

**APUNTE: Espero que todas os enteraseis de la confusión que hubo con los dos capitulos anteriores, si tenéis alguna duda, review y contesto rápidamente a lo que queráis.**

* * *

**"Lo que sientes por él es real, pero no es poderoso. El verdadero amor traspasa la muerte"**

* * *

**XIV.Érika Debeux. **

Draco se despertó esa mañana con el cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza el día anterior. No había descansado lo suficiente, pero aún así apartó las sábanas y salió de la cama completamente desnudo. Se preguntó varias veces como había acabado su cuarto tan sumamente desordenado. Puso los pies en el suelo de moqueta granate y se dispuso a ordenarlo todo mientras meditaba sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos días. La rebeldía de Scorpius, la constante tristeza de Lu, el supuesto amor entre Pansy y Theo, y su creciente deseo de Hermione. Esa chica le traía realmente de la cabeza. No podía tenerla, y cuando más se alejaban el uno del otro más la deseaba aún. En él se mezclaban las dos personas: El Draco que le decía que pensara con la cabeza y la alejara, y la fiera enjaulada deseosa de tomar el cuerpo de la mediana de las Granger.

Dio un golpe furioso a la cómoda de madera oscura a juego con su cama. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué la deseaba tanto? ¿Qué era lo que veía? ¡Ya ni siquiera era Paris! ¡Ella era otra persona! ¡Y no conseguía entender por más que lo daba vueltas que era lo que la hacía tan especial!

Tranquilizándose de su repentino ataque de furia se vistió rápidamente poniéndose unos pantalones y una camisa negra semiabrochada y salió de su cuarto aún chascando los dientes de rabia. ¡Por qué todo en esta puta vida le tenía que pasar a él! ¡Solo a él!

Estaba en verdad de muy mal humor, le dolía todo el cuerpo, había dormido sumamente mal, y para colmo el estúpido de Potter estaba en su mansión.

Ni siquiera se pasó por la cocina a desayunar, sino que tomó su abrigo largo y unos guantes negros y salió de su casa dando un gran portazo.

Llegó al hospital donde fue recibido con simpatía por los Granger los que tenían cara de no haber pegado ojo. El rubio insistió en que se marcharan a su mansión a descansar, y después de mucho hablar los terminó convenciendo.

Paso toda la mañana solo, sentado en una silla mientras tomaba la mano a Marie. Se sentía ignorado del mundo y más solo que nunca, por no tener ya no tenía ni a sus hijos; Will estaba demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos y Blaise últimamente estaba más que desaparecido y posiblemente ni supiera lo de Marie.

Cercana la tarde bajó a la cafetería y se sentó en una mesa a leer el periódico. La camarera le guiñó varias veces el ojo, pero él hizo caso omiso incluso cuando amenazó con ponerle sus enormes pechos sobre la cara. Tenía un mal día, definitivamente un día horrible que solo podrían levantar con dos cafés y un whisky. Bebida fuerte para emociones fuertes. Lo solía decir Blaise o tal vez Pansy... Llamó a la camarera dispuesto a pedir su segundo café del día, la joven se acercó contenta viendo que el hombre la llamaba, pero de repente la mirada del rubio se posó en la persona que acababa de atravesar la puerta... No podía ser.

— ¿Desea algo señor?— Dijo la encargada sonriendo mientras sostenía la libreta. Pero el rubio no contestó sino que se levantó de la mesa con la mirada fija en la mujer castaña que había entrado en la cafetería—… ¿Señor?— Insistió la joven, pero Draco caminó hacía la mujer anonado. Observó su pelo castaño, sus grandes rizos, sus enormes ojos similares a dos mariposas que aleteaban.

—Malfoy— Dijo ella mostrando una seductora voz femenina.

—Hola Debeux— El rubio parecía exhausto contemplando a esa mujer, que tantos años llevaba sin ver y que tanto le había ayudado en el pasado.

Ella era alta, casi tanto como él. Era de constitución delgada, piernas largas, caderas generosas y pecho poco abundante y firme. Los labios gruesos habían sido pintados cuidadosamente en un rosa natural, mientras los ojo estaban perfilados en negro.

— ¿Cómo te va?— Preguntó ella intentado romper el hielo.

—Bien… ¿Y a ti?— Dijo él aún tembloroso.

—Voy tirando…—Ella molesta se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros—…¿Y Lu y Scorp?

—Creciendo…—Draco decidió calmarse, condujo su mente a su habitual estado y continuó —… ¿Por qué has venido?—Dijo cortante.

—¡Vaya! Me esperaba otro recibimiento… Bien, seré rápida… El otro día llegué de trabajar a mi apartamento de Lyon y decidí meterme en la cama, cuando despierto tengo a tres tíos con un cuchillo a punto de degollarme el cuello y entonces me dije "¡Vamos Érika! ¡Ve a París a preguntarle a Malfoy! ¡Es él quien anda metido en estos líos de organizaciones secretas y…!

— ¿Mortífagos?—Preguntó él bajando la voz.

—Si. Vi su marca, el famoso tatuaje tan sádico del brazo…

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio como solía hacer normalmente cuando se frustraba.

—No tengo ni idea…

— ¿Qué! ¿He cogido un tren de Lyon hasta aquí para nada! ¿He tirado mi dinero?—Dijo irónica.

—No. No. Has hecho bien en contármelo. Es raro, Tom siempre pasa los asesinatos por Will o por Blaise, y ellos me lo habrían dicho si Riddle quería matarte. Y Pansy también, ella es la que se entera de todo…

—Pues muy fácil… O Will, Blaise y Pansy les importo una mierda, lo que dudo, o Tom traza planes a vuestras espaldas…

Draco se quedó pensativo un momento.

—Te contaré algo…

—Esta bien…

—Últimamente se rumorea de Riddle está tramando ago. Todos los ex miembros, o aquellos que tuvieron algo que ver con Tom o los mortífagos están muriendo. Hace unas semanas alguien asaltó la casa de Theodore Nott ¿Le recuerdas?

— ¿Un niñato bajito y muy flacucho? Si, lo recuerdo…

—Todos dicen que fue Astoria…

— ¿As ha vuelto?— Dijo la castaña sorprendida.

—Shhh…—Ordenó Draco—…Baja la voz. No tengo ni idea de si ha vuelto, pero si lo ha hecho ya seria la confirmación de que Tom actúa a nuestras espaldas y nuestras vidas estarían en serio peligro…

—Ese chico… Nott ¿Escapó?

—Si—Asintió Draco— ¡Hijo de puta!— Gritó haciendo que varios presentes se giraran—…¿Por qué tendrá tanta suerte?

—Si… ¡Fíjate! Nosotros estuvimos metidos en esto, tú continuas, Will continua, Blaise continua… Nunca nos pasó nada. Y fíjate mi hermana… Ella era inocente y mira… Pagó por nuestra estupidez…

Draco bajó la mirada unos segundos pero luego la levantó.

—Dirás que pagó por mí estupidez…

La mujer se dispuso a decir algo pero luego reusó, sabía que para Draco las palabras en el tema de Paris no eran suficientes, solo le rozó la mano con ternura.

—No te preocupes Érika. Estoy bien, de verdad. Va por días, unos mejores que otros. A veces me siento como si nada hubiese pasado y yo fuera feliz, pero luego veo a Lu ya Scorp, veo sus cicatrices y… Me derrumbo de nuevo; Y otros días… A penas puedo… Levantar la cabeza…

—Y hoy es uno de esos días…—El rubio asintió—…Draco. No fue culpa tuya. Sabes que yo no te guardo rencor. Tú la amabas, yo lo vi, cada día que pasabais juntos lo veía. La querías… Y te asustaste ¡Todo fue un accidente! Perdónate… Eres un hombre bueno al que la vida le ha hecho cosas malas. No mereces sufrir. Te conozco a ti, y conozco tu corazón. Lo siento… No debería haber venido…—Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No seas tonta, no ha sido ningún error. Te he echado de menos…

—E imaginar que había pensado en pasar con vosotros esta navidad…

Draco se puso serio.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea…

—Lo entiendo. Supongo que… Los niños tendrían preguntas…

—Espero que no sea de tu molestia.

— ¡No, no de verdad! Lo entiendo. Se que es difícil para ti, para mí también lo es…—La mujer ser giró con una sonrisa y dijo un simple "adiós", entre ellos bastaba eso, se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo…

_Draco se lanzó sobre la cama de su novia con una sonrisa._

—_¿Estamos solos? ¿Solos, solos, solos? ¿De verdad?_

_Una chica de cabello castaño y rizado entró en la habitación. Dejó la mochila llena de liblros del instituto en el suelo y se quedó mirando al rubio que había puesto las manos detrás de la cabeza y la miraba con ojos picaros. _

—_Si estamos solos… Y quita los pies de la cama…—La chica se apresuró y cerró un poco la persiana._

— _¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Por qué cierras todo?_

— _¡Los vecinos podrían vernos!_

— _¿Y qué?_

—_Tengo una reputación ¿sabes? —Dijo ella con voz cansada._

— _¿A si? ¿Eres mi novia y tienes reputación? ¡Qué raro!_

— _¿Tus anteriores novias no tenían? ¿No se parecían a mí?_

— _¿Qué si tenían reputación? No… Salí con Astoria un tiempo. Creo que con eso te lo he dicho todo ¿No?—La chica asintió— A veces…. —Dijo él tomando un tono serio—…No sé como un chico como yo, ha acabado con alguien como tú…_

— _¿tan aburrida, seria y friki?_

—_No… Increíble…_

_La chica sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él encima de la cama besándolo con dulcura. El rubio se aventuró a tocarle los pechos por encima de la camisa._

— _¡Espera! ¡Espera!_

— _¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó él molesto._

—_Draco, debes saber que yo nunca… Ya sabes…_

—_Eh…Si… No te preocupes si no quieres… Esperaré…_

— _¡No! Quiero hacerlo… Estoy preparada…_

— _¡Paris si no quieres esperaré! Por ti lo haría…_

—_De verdad… Quiero hacerlo solo que… No sé… Como… Tengo miedo de hacer el ridículo… ¿Me enseñarías?—Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa._

—_¿Hacer el ridículo? ¿Enseñarte?—Bufó Draco—…¡Por dios! Mira, te diré algo: Todos piensan que las mejores en el sexo son las chicas guapas, las sexis, las que enseñan carne ¿Por qué? Las mujeres que enseñan menos tienen lo mismo debajo de la ropa que las que lo enseñan casi todo, y además las chicas listas como tú tienen una ventaja, sois sorprendentes. La mayoría de los hombres fantasean con el sexo de un modo agresivo, disfrutan al pensar en ser complacidos por una mujer que cumple todos sus deseos, pero luego nos damos cuenta de algo: El sexo está hecho para dos, si tu lo disfrutas, yo lo disfruto y si no…. Pues nada… Espero haberme explicado…_

—_Si…—Dijo Paris con una sonrisa—…Si lo has hecho…_

—_Además las mujeres también fantaseáis…_

—_Si lo hacemos…_

— _¿Y tú que fantaseas?— Dijo Draco cerrando los ojos mientras se relajaba. Ella se acercó a sus labios._

— _¿De verdad quieres averiguarlo? _

—_Te dije que no tendría que enseñarte nada…— Se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho y empezaron a desnudarse mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban sensualmente. Draco se movió y se colocó encima de ella mientras la levantaba la camisa—…Te quiero…—La susurro al oído—…Te amo…_

_Ella le besó más apasionadamente mientras le quitaba la camiseta negra y descubría su perfecto cuerpo de piel blanca y tersa. La atraía muchísimo, era el único chico en la tierra que conseguía ponerla a cien. _

_Él la besaba el cuello y subía para besarla después detrás de la oreja. Ella gimió y empezó a jadear. No se atrevía a desabrocharle el pantalón, era demasiado tímida para ello, pero sin embargo sus braguitas totalmente húmedas le pedían lo contrario. Enlazó las piernas alrededor del cuerpo de él y se apegó al rubio mientras él la seguía besando._

_Hicieron el amor. Él entró en ella con toda la suavidad que le fue posible, pero los nervios del chica la hicieron sentir el dolor a pesar de la calma del rubio. Abrió la boca, y seguidamente se mordió el labio mientras agarraba las sábanas de su cama intentado aliviar la presión de algún modo._

— _¿Te duele?—Preguntó él. Ella asintió nerviosa. Draco empezó con un suave vaivén mientras la miraba a los ojos y la daba algún que otro beso fugaz. Acarició el cuerpo de la chica el que le pareció el más suave y delicado que había tocado jamás. _

_No consiguieron llegar al orgasmo. Ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos, pero fue increíble. Solo la sensación que ella tenía cuando Draco la miraba a los ojos ya era increíble. Sus caricias, sus palabras, sentir su respiración en la cara, sus jadeos, suspiros, gemidos… Solo por eso ya había valido la pena…_

_[…]_

_Draco despertó un par de horas después. Se había quedado profundamente dormido después de hacer el amor. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaba abrazado a Paris como si fuera un peluche por encima de la sábana blanca inmaculada con la que estaban envueltos. Ella al contrario que el rubio no dormía, sino que leía un libro en un idioma que no supo reconocer y que no era francés._

— _¿Qué hora es?— Preguntó él bostezando._

—_Cerca de las cinco…—Dijo ella mirándolo con ternura._

— _¿Tanto he dormido?_

—_Unas tres horas, se ve que estabas muy cansado…_

—_Estaba medio muerto…—El chico se incorporó—… ¿Qué lees?_

—_Me lo ha dejado mi tía Laetitia, la madre de Blaise. Es una de las primeras óperas conservadas aunque está incompleta, es "Orfeo" de Claudio Monteverdi, está en italiano…_

—_Parece aburrida._

—_Pues no lo es.-Dijo ella ofendida-... Más bien es… Romántica…—El rubio sonrió._

— _¿Me lees algo?— Pidió Draco._

—"_Tu se' morta, mea vita…"_

—_Me refería a que me lo tradujeses…_

—_Perdona. Ahí va:_

"_Tú estás muerta, vida mía,_

_¿Y yo sin embargo respiro?_

_Tú te has alejado de mí_

_Para nunca más volver,_

_¿Y yo permanezco?_

_No, porque si los versos_

_Tienen algún poder,_

_Yo iré decidido _

_Al más profundo abismo_

_Y ablandaré el corazón_

_Del Rey de las sombras,_

_Yo te traeré_

_Para ver las estrellas de nuevo…"—La chica que se quedó callada y seguidamente cerró el libro._

— _¡Hey! ¿Por qué no sigues?_

—_Si tanta curiosidad tienes ¿Por qué no lo lees?_

—_Yo no leo._

— _¿Nunca?_

—_Nunca._

—_Pues deberías._

—_Recomiéndame algo…—Pidió él._

—"_Romeo y Julieta"_

— _¿Qué? ¡No pienso leer nada empalagoso!_

—_Tampoco lo son tanto… ¡Espera!—Dijo ella de repente, pero no la dio más tiempo a reaccionar, una chica muy parecida a Paris pero un par de años más mayor entró en la habitación y dio un chillido enorme al verles a ambos en la cama._

— _¿Q-Qué narices está pasando? ¿Qué hace él aquí! ¡Bueno, no sé para que pregunto si estáis desnudos metidos en la cama!_

—_Érika…—Dijo Paris intentado dar una explicación y calmando a su hermana mayor. Por otro lado Draco estaba más rojo que un tomate—… ¿No ibais a estar por ahí toda la tarde?_

—_Papá y mamá… Yo he decido venir antes… ¡Y mira con lo que me encuentro! ¡No es porque me parezca mal ni nada! ¡Es porque simplemente me he sorprendido!_

—_Se ve, no dejas de gritar…_

_La chica intentó calmarse pero volvió a la carga esta vez mirando a Draco y señalándole acusadoramente._

—_¡La habrás tratado bien al menos no? ¡Mas te vale porque si no voy a matarte!_

—_Siempre intento tener cuidado—Dijo él hablando bajito, estaba muy ruborizado._

—_¡Si! ¡Supongo Malfoy! ¡Habréis utilizado condón al menos! ¿No?_

_Draco miró a Paris asustado y ella a su hermana. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

—_Si, claro—Mintió la castaña—…¡Qué cosas! _

_Draco resopló aliviado cuando Érika salió de la habitación sin decir palabra, pero luego miró a Paris algo preocupado._

—_¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Quieres que te acompañe al médico a por algo? _

—_No creo que de momento haya que preocuparse de mucho…—Respondió ella—…Además solo lo hemos hecho una vez…_

—_Pero me preocupa…_

—_Iré a una revisión dentro de tres semanas, mi madre pidió cita… No te preocupes…_

_Draco se tumbó pensativo un momento._

— _¿Te imaginas tener un bebé ahora?_

_Paris se quedó también algo pensativa, la idea le dio miedo y entendió la preocupación de Draco. No estaba preparada para criar un bebé, y si ella no lo estaba siendo mujer, estaba segura de que su novio menos aún. Sintió una breve presión en el estómago un momento provocado por la preocupación. ¿Si ella se quedara embarazada por x circunstancias Draco la ayudaría a criar al bebé o desaparecería de su vida espantado como hacían gran parte de los hombres? ¿Se casaría con ella o continuarían como estaban? Las múltiples dudas y el miedo a crecer le hacían sentirse absolutamente mal._

— _¿Te ocurre algo?—Preguntó él._

—_Oh no. Estoy bien. Solo que… Estaba pensando en todas las consecuencias que puede traer no ponerse una maldita goma… Nada más…_

—_Si, yo también lo estaba pensando… No me veo como padre, no sé si… Estaría preparado…_

—_Yo tampoco… Pero todo cambia cuando lo eres ¿No?_

—_Supongo…—Ambos se quedaron callados un momento—…¡Bueno no creo que con dieciséis años uno tenga que plantearse esas cosas!_

—_Tienes razón, ya verás como en el fondo no es nada…_

...

...

— ¡Señorita Luccia! ¡Señorita Luccia!— La rubia bajó las escaleras de la mansión en pijama ante la llamada de Florián—…El Señor Dawson está aquí… Quiere verla…

— ¿Ahora?—Gritó ella mientras la mujer la empujaba hacía el piso de arriba— ¡No estoy lista!

— ¡Pues vístase querida! Nunca es bueno hacer esperar a un hombre tan apuesto…

Luccia sonrió.

—Vaya tu también te has fijado…—Expresó sonriendo.

— ¿Quién no se fija en el Señor Dawson? ¡Me extraña que no haya sido cazado ya por otras mujeres! Tal vez la espere a usted Señorita Malfoy…

—En mis sueños— Suspiró la rubia terminando de subir las escaleras— Florián ¿Sabes si este año Will pasará las navidades con nosotros?

—Tengo entendido que si… Como casi todos los años Señorita…

— ¿De verdad crees que Will me espera a mí?

— ¿A quién si no querida? ¿Conoce usted a una joven más hermosa, distinguida, inteligente…?

—… ¡Dios me alagas! ¡William no se fijaría en mí en la vida!

— ¡Una nunca puede saber Señorita! Los hombres son… Impredecibles…— Ambas entraron en la habitación de Lu y Florián empezó a sacar ropa del armario de la chica mientras esta se cepillaba la larga melena rubia platino.

—Hablas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia…

La mujer enrojeció un momento pero luego rio.

—Tengo toda la experiencia que puede tener cualquier mujer… Se adquiere con el tiempo…—La mujer tomó un vestido negro y un chaleco de piel desgastada con unos botines del mismo color y se los entregó a la rubia que se maquillaba con precisión sus ojos azules oscuro con una sombra color noche.

—Will es…—Dijo parando un momento de pintarse la raya—…Increíble. ¡No sé que es! ¡No sé si son sus ojos verdes oscuros, no se si es su pelo negro, su piel suave…! ¡No sé que es! De verdad… Pero…—La chica paró en seco y miró a Florián—…Si te confieso algo… ¿Se lo dirás a alguien?

— ¡En absoluto Señorita Luccia!

—Me vuelve loca. Loca. Es que no sé es tan… Guapo, simpático ¡Dios lo tiene todo! ¡Es todo lo que una mujer puede soñar! Es como un príncipe… —La chica se puso la ropa que Florián había elegido para ella y se la puso.

—Esta muy hermosa… Ahora baje… Su hombre la está esperando…

Luccia sonrió y salió de su cuarto, dispuesta a encontrarse con el hombre al que quería desde que era pequeña…

[…]

— ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?— Preguntó Luccia cuando ambos estaban ya en el coche—…Y no me digas que es porque tenías ganas de verme, quiero la verdad…

Will no contestó el silencio era incómodo pero no podía arriesgarse a decir la verdad, la verdad que ni él sabía en realidad.

— ¡Pasa de mí! ¡No me contestes!

—Es complicado Lu. Entiéndeme… Ambos sabemos por que es ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Qué más quieres?

Luccia se quedó muda un momento, ¿Eso había sido una confesión?

—Quiero oírlo de tu boca.

—Vale… Yo te lo diré si tú me lo dices…

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

— ¡Joder Lu la verdad!

— ¡Tú ya la sabes desde hace mucho tiempo! ¿Qué más quieres?

—Quiero oírlo de tu boca…

La rubia se quedó callada, él la había pagado con la misma moneda. Él nunca le diría lo que sentía por ella, no por timidez, sino por miedo, tenía miedo de Draco y eso la fastidiaba. ¡Qué importan los demás cuando se trata del amor! Pero Will, a pesar de ser increíble era un hombre, y los hombres no entienden del amor…

—Eres increíble de verdad…

—Gracias— Respondió él. Estaba empezando a irritarse por la actitud de la rubia, no soportaba que le presionasen, le hacía perder el control.

—No lo decía en el buen sentido…

—Tranquila me he dado cuenta de ello.

—Hoy estás un poco borde ¿No?

—Tú me haces serlo…

— ¡Genial ahora es por mí culpa!— Dijo ella fastidiada.

—Te he venido a buscar para darte una sorpresa ¿Contenta?

— ¿Sorpresa?

—Tu cumpleaños es dentro de un par de semanas y pensé en regalarte algo…

¿Su cumpleaños? Después de todo lo ocurrido casi se había olvidado. El 24 de diciembre era su cumpleaños y el de Scorp y a penas quedaban dos semanas.

—Siento haberme puesto borde…

Will sonrió.

—Sabes que no hay problema… Yo siento haberme puesto serio, sé que no soy especialmente agradable cuando me pongo así… Perdona…

—No hay nada que perdonar…—Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras sonreían. Luccia se sentía algo avergonzada por lo que había dicho, ya que no sabía si lo que Will había dicho hablaba sobre lo que sentía por ella o por lo del regalo, pero se decantaba más bien por lo segundo ya que era imposible que él se hubiera fijado jamás en ella. Estaba ruborizada y sentía una vergüenza enorme—… ¿Cuál va a ser mi sorpresa?—Dijo intentado cambiar de tema.

—Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa…

— ¡Anda una pista!

—Es algo que quieres desde pequeña…

Luccia se quedó pensativa, no se la ocurría nada.

Llegaron a una calle algo apartada del centro.

—Espera aquí— Pidió Will mientras se bajaba del coche.

—Está bien—Dijo ella. El moreno dio la vuelta al auto y para sorpresa de ella la abrió la puerta y la tapó los ojos con la mano—… ¿Qué es?—Preguntó la rubia riendo ante la acción de William.

—Espera.

Lu caminó con los ojos tapados por la mano de Will. Él estaba tan cerca que podía oler el perfume de la joven Malfoy, olía demasiado bien, y el vestido negro la quedaba increíble. Le gustaba ver sus sonrisa, era blanca y perfecta, y por alguna razón le alegraba el corazón.

Entraron en la tienda y Will dio la orden a la asistenta que trajera el regalo que estaba a su nombre. La mujer rubia y bastante rellenita trajo una cesta de mimbre.

—¿Preparada para ver tu regalo Lu?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa más ampliada. William quitó las manos de los ojos de la chica y ella los abrió.

—¡Dios mío!

—¡Siempre quise un gato! ¿Cómo se llama?

—Como tu quieras…

—Napoleón… Se llamará Napoleón… ¡Dios!—Gritó tapándose la boca con las manos de la emoción—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!—Se giró hacía William y le abrazó.

—Y algo más…—Dijo él manteniendo la calma, a pesar de que cada vez se sentía más conmovido por la emoción de Lu.

— ¿Más?— Él asintió.

—Me han invitado a una fiesta por Nochevieja, y tengo que llevar a alguien… ¿Te gustaría ser mi acompañante?

Luccia se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¿Juntos? ¿Juntos, juntos, juntos?— Dijo ella alucinada.

—Si no quieres venir no hay problema…

—¿Estas loco? Siempre he querido ir a una de esas fuestas… E ir contigo seria… Simplemente genial… Acepto…—Dijo sonriendo—Por supuesto que acepto…

—¡Estupendo! Eso quiere decir que no he comprado el vestido para nada…

—¿Qué vestido?— Preguntó ella confusa.

—Este vestido— William hizo un gesto a la asistente y enseguida trajo un precioso vestido plateado con pedrería incrustada. Hacía tiempo que Luccia no veía algo tan hermoso.

—Dios Will no sé… No sé como darte las gracias…

—No lo hagas… No es ninguna molestia…

¿Cómo podía él ser tan increíble? Era todo con lo que podía soñar: Con él… William Dawson…

...

...

— ¡Ginny cielo llaman a la puerta!— Gritó Molly Weasley.

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy!— La pelirroja bajó corriendo las escaleras de su casa y cruzó el pequeño pasillo. Desde la entrada se podían ver las escaleras que subían al piso de arriba y a los lados las dos puertas que iban una a la cocina y la otra al salón más amplio y con un sofá azul en el que la Señora Weasley hacía punto. La pelirroja abrió la puerta animada.

—Ah, eres tú…—Dijo Ginny bajando su sonrisa—… ¿Qué quieres?

—He venido a hablar…—Blaise Zabini iba tan encorbatado como siempre, luciendo su aspecto impecable, perfecto hasta la saciedad. Su pelo engominado hacía atrás, blazer gris a juego con los pantalones y la corbata negra contrastaba con el aspecto natural de Ginny. Era eso lo que tanto le atraía de ella su naturalidad, su brillante sin artificios, su piel brillante y sedosa, sus ojos verdes con pintas miel, sus labios gruesos y jugosos…

— ¿Solo a eso? Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo…—Se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero él lo impidió.

—…Y a disculparme… Aunque si no quieres escucharme lo aceptaré, ya que será tu deseo, y tus deseos son más que órdenes para mí…

Ginny se quedó anonada un momento. Se derretía ante él, era superior a sus fuerzas, pero era una mujer fuerte.

—Si crees que con palabras cursis voy a volver a salir contigo lo llevas claro…

—Tal vez no me he explicado del todo bien…

—Lo hiciste, créeme, lo hiciste. Te acuestas conmigo, pasamos unos días increíbles pero no soy nada para ti ¿Qué te has creído que soy? ¿Tu puta?

Ella tenía razón, pero él sentía miedo al compromiso. La quería, con todo su corazón, y no soportaba el miedo a perderla, por eso había vuelto a buscarla, habría pasado de cualquier otra, pero le era imposible pensar que no iba a pasar más momentos con Ginny.

—Te echo de menos…

— ¿Si? ¿Hasta que punto?

Él pensó mucho lo que iba a decir, se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

—Hasta el punto de que… Hasta el punto de que… ¡No sé! Es ilimitado… Cada parte de mí te echa de menos… Soy adicto a ti… O dios creo que me estoy pillando—Eso último lo dijo para si mismo, como si fuera un pensamiento en alto.

— ¿Si?

—Si…—Asintió él—…No vendría aquí si no te echara de menos. Te extraño…—Se acercó para besarla impulsivamente pero la pelirroja se apartó.

— ¡No te emociones chaval! Vamos a hacer algo ¿Ok?—El asintió—…Nada de sexo, ni besos, ni toqueteos… Pero podemos quedar para los próximos días si quieres…

Blaise sonrió abobado.

—Claro…—Solo quedar con la chica le ponía inmensamente feliz.

—Bien—Sonrió ella—…Te llamaré…—Seguidamente se despidieron y ella cerró la puerta. Se quedó apoyada en ella de espaldas con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se mordía el labio. Blaise bajó los tres peldaños del chalet de los Weasley con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Ha ido bien señor?— Preguntó el chofer abriéndole la puerta de la limusina. El hombre asintió, ella le hacía sentirse como si tuviera dieciséis de nuevo.

...

...

William dejó a Luccia en casa después de comer juntos en un restaurante. Los sentimientos hacía la rubia empezaban a hacer mella en su uso de razón y notaba que ella se empezaba a dar cuenta a pesar de no aceptarlo. Había veces que ella hablaba, pero él estaba tan concentrado en observarla maravillado que no entendía lo que decía.

Iba solo en el coche, pero la soledad era algo que no le molestaba en absoluto, en el fondo él se sentía solo casi siempre excepto cuando estaba con Lu. Desde joven había aprendido a tomar la soledad como su mejor amiga.

Sus padres murieron cuando él era muy pequeño a si que se crió con su abuela, una mujer rica y autoritaria, pero también muy anciana.

En el colegio también solía estar solo, se sentía… Diferente. A él no le gustaba jugar al futbol, solía estar demasiado concentrado en los libros de la historia de la corte hispánica, de la cual, descendía su familia. Libros… Historias fantásticas… Era lo único que hacía. No tener amigos no era un problema para él, si alguien se acercaba a hablar no lo rechazaba, sino que lo atendía con la mayor cortesía que le era posible, como le había enseñado su abuela, cortés hasta el final. Era el favorito de todos los profesores, joven, educado y de gran talento no aparentaba ser un niño normal… Nadie estaba a su altura…

—_¿Ese es?—Preguntó un chico de unos diecisiete señalando a un joven William Dawson de solo catorce—…¡Pues si que tiene pinta de pringado!—Opinó despectivamente._

— _¡Ni que lo digas Morgan! ¿A quién se le ocurre venir al instituto con camisa y corbata?—Rio un chico rubio con cara de tonto que había más atrás. Morgan, Jackson, Loen y Jonathan era el grupo de estudiantes mayores que se dedicaban a hacerle la vida imposible siempre que podían._

_Acababan de salir de clase y se encontraban en los jardines de delante del instituto Hogwarts. Era su segundo año en el instituto pero le seguían haciendo las mismas novatadas y los mismos comentarios que el primer día. Como en el colegio, no le sobraban ni los amigos, ni las chicas a pesar de su brillanted y su ingenio. No era alguien precisamente interesante._

_Decidió hacer oídos sordos a las críticas y pasó por delante del grupo de chicos que reían sin parar con cara de troles atontados._

— _¿Qué te ocurre Dawson?— Dijo Morgan, el líder del grupo levantándose del banco donde ahora se sentaban siempre Luccia, Hannah y las demás. El chico caminó hasta el joven Will con chulería—… ¿Sabes? Ahora hay una cosa que se llama moda…—Agarró a William por el cuello levantándolo un poco, el chico intentó deshacerse, pero Morgan era mucho más fuerte que él—…Como sigas así no te vas a echar novia en la vida…—Seguidamente miró a su grupo de amigotes que seguían riéndose como tontos—…Aunque pensándolo bien, me gusta tu corbata, Me la prestas ¿Verdad? A espera, no me acuerdo como se desataban…—Empezó a tirar de la prenda del chico, el que se retorcía sin parar debido al daño que le hacían en el cuello._

— _¡Morgan!— Una voz chillona y femenina resonó detrás de la cabeza del adolescente, y como por arte de magia las risas cesaron. El nombrado se dio la vuelta y casi tembló al ver a una chica que tenía cara de ser de la misma edad que William. Tenía el pelo largo, castaño oscuro, con unas ondas hermosas y de aspecto fuerte y saludable. La piel cetrina era resplandeciente, la más clara que Dawson había visto jamás. Los ojos eran afilados y felinos, con unas pestañas negras enormes, aunque lo que más resaltaba era el color de su iris, que era de un color ámbar casi amarillo—… ¡Suéltale ya!—El adolescente asustado dejó a Will en el suelo, y este empezó a toser, pero casi sentía diversión. ¡Era cómico ver a un grupo de chicos de diecisiete años casi aterrorizados por una cría de unos trece!_

—_Si. Si. Si…—Dijo Morgan. Seguidamente miró a sus compañeros y todos salieron corriendo, mirando hacía atrás de vez en cuando por si la joven les perseguía._

—_Perdónales… Son idiotas…_

_La chica ayudó a William a levantarse y este tosió varias veces._

— _¿Cómo has…?_

—…_Eso es lo de menos. Aquí hay personas que me temen…_

—_Pues… No pareces muy agresiva…_

_La castaña sonrió y se encogió de hombros._

—_Soy Astoria Greengass…—Dijo extendiendo el brazo._

—_William Dawson…—Ambos se estrecharon las manos—… ¡Ah!—Gritó el moreno. Había sentido como si todos los huesos de su mano se fragmentasen, sintió el dolor más horrible de toda su vida—… ¡Pero que…?_

—_Lo siento…—Se disculpó ella inquieta—… ¿Te he hecho daño?_

— _¿Estás de broma? ¡Casi me partes la mano por la mitad!_

— _¡Lo siento es un problema que tengo! ¡De verdad que no ha sido mi intención lastimarte!_

— _¿Eres super fuerte o algo así?_

_Ella asintió con una sonrisa._

—_Algo así…_

_Algo se movió en su estómago al mirar a los ojos ámbar de ella. Se quedó prendado en su mirada, no podía soltarse y cuanto más lo intentaba más atrapado se encontraba, había caído en la tela de araña tejida por Astoria Greengass…_

Sonrió al recordar esos momentos del pasado. La mano le estuvo doliendo una semana entera. A partir de ese día no volvió a sentirse solo, conoció a Draco el que por esos entonces era el novio de As, conoció a Blaise (por esos entonces ex novio de Greengass) Y a todos los que después serían sus amigos. Pero aún así solo una persona había conseguido llenarle por completo. Astoria. Era la única persona en el mundo que al igual que él podía estar en una sala de gente que la alababa y sentirse completamente sola. La soledad les unió más de los que ambos cabían esperar…

Pero ella se marchó, desapareció del día a la noche. Y ahora, que creía que Luccia había acaparado todo su lugar Astoria volvía. Sabía que había vuelto. Por eso llevaba varios días investigando hasta averiguar donde se alojaba, pero cuando fue a buscarla ella ya se había ido… Pansy y Nott sabían donde estaba, pero ellos no se lo dirían, por lo que tendría que buscar por otras fuentes… Seguro que uno de los nuevos "tesoros" de Riddle lo sabría.

Aparcó en una zona muy apartada del centro. Su porche contrastaba con la mala pinta de aquel lugar. La calle estaba desierta, excepto por algunos mendigos que le miraron con expresión seria.

Will cerró el coche y caminó por la hilera de casas pequeñas con aspecto de haber sido construidas hacía ya algunos años. Cruzó la verja de una de ellas, en la que ponía el número 12. Observó que las ventanas de ventilación del sótano estaban selladas y las ventanas tapadas con maderas en forma de x. Cualquiera que no supiese la verdad aseguraría que esa casa estaba deshabitada, pero como Will sabía, no era así.

Llamó como sus modales le exigían, pero estaba dispuesto a derribar la puerta si era necesario, además llevaba su revolver bien cerca de su mano por si la situación lo exigía. Pero no fue necesaria la violencia ya que Cedric abrió la puerta como si de un amigo se tratara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Dawson?— Preguntó con una sonrisa entre maléfica y divertida— ¿Has venido a matarme o…?

— ¡Vasta de juegos Diggory! He venido a que me digas donde está ella…—El moreno lo empujó y lo puso contra la pared.

— ¿Quién? ¿No sé de qué me hablas?— Dijo riendo casi como si la situación y la seriedad de Will le divirtiesen.

—Voy a matarte como no me lo digas…

— ¿A matarme? ¿Tú? ¡Lo dudo!—Continuaba riéndose con burla—…Hace tiempo que eres un niño bueno William Dawson, ya no matas por placer… Solo cuando lo requiere Tom… ¡Tu no vas a matarme! —Will no contestó si no que continuó sosteniendo en el aire con fuerza al chico casi diez años más joven que él—… ¿Hace cuánto no disfrutas de la sangre Dawson? ¡Mírate! ¡Te han castrado! No eres ni la sombra de lo que eras…

—He cambiado…

— ¿Cambiar? ¡Ja! Eres un adicto… ¡Vamos! Ambos sabemos que lo estás deseando… La sangre… Nunca se aparta de la cabeza ¿Verdad? Deja huella… Y cuando crees que lo has olvidado el pasado vuelve hacía ti como un búmeran, que cuanto más lejos intentas lanzarlo más rápido vuelve y más fuerte es el golpe…—La mano de Will se apretaba por momentos contra el cuello de Cedric el que parecía disfrutar—…Vaya se te está empezando a caer la máscara de perfecto caballero Dawson… Muestras tu verdadero rostro…

Will parecía fuera de si. Estaba sobreexcitado. Daba la sensación de que las pupilas totalmente dilatadas se le iban a salir del iris verde, del que duras penas se veía nada ya que estaba recubierto por un color negro. Mantenía los dientes apretados y unas gotitas de sudor recorrieron su cara. Jadeaba. Parecía como si luchara entre sus temores personales y su propio instinto. Mientras Cedric reía…

—Eres un animal… Y siempre lo seguirás siendo…

De repente paró. Se dio la vuelta y se pasó la mano para la frente agitado. Había estado apunto de hacerlo, a solo unos momentos…

— ¡Débil!—Gritó Cedric pero sin que a penas se diese cuenta William se giró y le dio tal puñetazo en la cara que cayó al suelo—…¿A que ha venido eso?— El chico de pelo cobrizo se levantó y se limpió el labio lleno de sangre molesto.

—No he venido a matarte, he venido a que me digas donde está Astoria…

—Hace días que nadie la ve…

— ¡No me mientas!

— ¡No lo hago! ¡Es la verdad! Hasta Tom está preocupado…

Seguidamente William se giró y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

_[15 años atrás…]_

— _¿As?— Will entró en una casa de una fraternidad de la universidad. Había recibido un mensaje de Astoria diciéndole que fuera a buscarla allí, pero no entendía para que. ¿A quién le interesaban las fraternidades cuando se tenía diecisiete años? Caminó por la casa. No se oía ningún ruido, estaba todo totalmente a oscuras. A cualquiera se le hubieran puesto los pelos de punta, pero no a él, hacía tiempo que Astoria le había enseñado a no tener miedo, sino a utilizar la adrenalina para conseguir una fuerza sobre humana, como la que ella tenía por naturaleza. _

_Lo único que resonaba en la oscuridad era el sonido de sus pantalones de cuero a juego con su chupa negra. Hacía tiempo que había dejado su aspecto de niño bueno y lo había cambiado por lo que llevaba ahora, camisetas ajustadas y sin mangas, cazadoras de cuero o vaqueras, pantalones ajustados… Su abuela se asustaba cada vez que le veía así, pero algo en él había cambiado, ya no era el chico bueno de antes, ahora era otra persona, había descubierto la parte oscura de si mismo._

_Al final del pasillo vio una luz. Era tenue, rojiza. Siguió hasta a ella y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con una estancia en la que había varios sofás, y una tele. Había como unas ocho personas, todas muertas, y al lado de cada una un charco de sangre enorme, y al fondo estaba Astoria, sentada en el suelo, en una esquina, abrazándose las rodillas mientras observaba la habitación.._

— _¿Qué has hecho?— Preguntó el chico indiferente, sin expresar sentimiento en su habla._

_La chica se levantó mostrando su curvilíneo y sensual cuerpo, apegado a su ropa negra la que resaltaba todas sus formas._

—_¿No les reconoces?—Dijo con una sonrisa aniñada que no pegaba con sus ojos felinos y amarillos. Se apartó el pelo castaño ondulado de la cara y caminó hacía Will, que parecía inexpresivo. El moreno giró la cabeza y reconoció aquellos rostros, a pesar de llevar años sin verlos—…Lo he hecho por ti…—Sonrió ella._

_Los cuerpos de Morgan, Jackson, Loen y Jonathan permanecían inertes en el suelo. Tenían el pecho destrozado, como si hubieran intentado arrancarles el corazón a zarpazos._

— _¿Y los demás?— Expresó él aún sin emitir movimiento facial._

—_Oportunistas… Ni siquiera se percataron de que entré… Fue trabajo fácil…_

_De repente Will cambió su inexpresión por una sonrisa y soltó una gran carcajada, la agarró por la cintura y la besó._

—_Eres alucinante…_

—_Gracias… —La chica removió la camisa blanca ajustada de él, deslizó los dedos por su cuello mientras él sonreía—…Sabía que serías mío William Dawson, desde el primer día que te vi…_

— _¿Desde el primer momento?_

—_Por supuesto… ¿Qué queda de ti Will?—El seguía contemplándola con expresión fascinada—… ¿Sigues ahí dentro?—Dijo poniéndole la mano en el corazón._

—_No—Negó él—…He cambiado… _

—_Pero sigues oliendo jodidamente bien… _

— _¿Y eso te desagrada?—Dijo él sonriendo seductoramente. Ambos se comportaban como si la situación de la sala les fuera indiferente._

—_Lo más mínimo, pequeño, lo más mínimo…—Ella le mordió la oreja y seguidamente el cuello—… ¿Me agradeces mi regalo? ¿Me recompensarás por ello?_

—_No lo dudes…—Él la siguió el juego y recorrió con la lengua el escote de la chica, ella soltó un leve gemido al que él respondió con caricias leves y placenteras._

—_Vámonos, no quiero estar aquí, ver tanta sangre me repugna…—Pidió mientras Will la seguía besando._

—_A mí me excita demasiado...—La empujó contra la pared y la besó con una pasión sobre humana mientras la desabrochaba el pantalón. Ella le agarró con fuerza impidiendo que llegará más allá, y le empujó contra la puerta de forma que calló fuera de la habitación—… ¿Quieres jugar?—Ella sonrió. Eso era una afirmación. El moreno que había caído se levantó—…Enséñame lo que sabes hacer…—La chica corrió hacía a él y le dio un par de puñetazos con cara de excitación—… ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?— Gritó él mientras sonreía y ella le golpeaba._

—_Deja de hablar… Me desconcentras…—La castaña le agarró del cuello y apretó con fuerza, Will se puso blanco por momentos, mientras Astoria disfrutaba de una manera sobrehumana, se podía notar el placer en su cara. Dawson la dio un puñetazo en la cara y ella se apartó de encima cayendo hacía un lado. William la tomó por los brazos y se los agarró poniéndose encima de ella._

— _¿Quién va a jugar ahora?_

_Astoria soltó una carcajada enorme. Will dejó de agarrarla un momento para desabrocharla los pantalones, mientras ella le arrancaba literalmente la camisa. Recorrió su musculoso cuerpo con las manos. El moreno la besó el cuello y seguidamente la mordió haciendo con un pequeño hilo de sangre bañara sus dientes. Ella gimió y gritó debido al placer. _

_Estaban a oscuras, en un pasillo de una fraternidad de la oscuridad, la excitación podía con ellos._

_Will consiguió quitarla los pantalones al fin a pesar de que ella se revolvía sin parar y le mordió varias veces cuando se dio la vuelta. Ella le bajó la cremallera y tocó su ingle presionando su mano y masajeando. William estaba casi enloquecido la agarró del pelo y echó la cabeza de ella hacía atrás. Besó y mordió sus pechos mientras ella gemía de placer. La castaña le arañó toda la espalda cuando él la penetró._

—_Te quiero—Susurró él entre gemidos lo que hizo sus palabras casi inentendibles. Dudó si ella le había oido pero le dio igual, ella nunca respondía cuando él la hablaba. Era normal en la gente como ellos, estaban solos a pesar de estar haciendo el amor. Esa era la condena de Astoria, ella lo decía siempre, estaría sola hasta el final, hasta la muerte…_

...

...

Draco entró en casa sin decir absolutamente nada a nadie. Sino que subió hasta su estudio y se encerró. Había demasiado en su cabeza, demasiadas cosas queriendo salir. Este mundo podía con él. Tenía un día horrible, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan mal, su último día de recaída había sido aquel en el que vino Hermione, aquel en el que Will y Blaise le trajeron una fotografía en la que estaba toda la pandilla reunida unos días después del nacimiento de sus hijos.

Se sentó en el escritorio después de cerrar las cortinas.

Hermione. Ella tenía la culpa de todo. No podía tocarla, pero la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, era superior a él, era demasiado… La odiaba pero era pensar en ella y todo en él se volvía loco. ¿Qué narices le pasaba? El dolor era demasiado fuerte. Los recuerdos de Paris se mezclaban con sus últimas vivencias con Hermione. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Tomó un jarrón que le había regalado su madre un par de años atrás y lo tiró contra la pared rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Gritó y rabió varias veces. Le superaba. Dio patadas contra el suelo y lanzó varios libros de la gran estantería que iba del techo al suelo. Gritó de nuevo. No podía mantener la calma, su instinto lo controlaba en ese momento. Nada podía calmarle, hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Paró en seco antes de lanzar otro libro más contra la pared. Si que había algo que podría ayudarlo, algo que mitigaría su dolor durante la noche. No era normal en él tomar ese tipo de sustancias, pero la situación lo requería, no podía resistirlo… Se sentía tan mal que seguramente estaría más cuerdo drogado que limpio.

Tomó su abrigo y salió de su amado estudio, que había quedado totalmente patas arriba…

— ¿Aún sigues aquí cariño?— Dijo la Señora Granger entre cansada y molesta.

—Te dije que no me marcharía hasta que volvieseis de hablar con el médico—Explicó ella levantándose de la silla donde llevaba sentada horas.

—Estás cansada. Márchate anda…

— ¿Qué te han dicho mamá? ¿Cómo está Marie?

—…Sal por ahí diviértete… No hace falta que esta noche duermas en la mansión… Rosalie se va con Luccia dormir a casa de una amiga…—Dijo la señora Granger.

—Mamá no pases de mí…—Insistió la castaña. Meredith resopló.

—Marie baja a planta esta noche cielo. Ve a casa, dúchate y sal por ahí… ¿Por qué no te vas con Harry? No le he visto muy contento en estos últimos días. Te echa de menos, parece como si estuvieras más… Distante…— Hermione se quedó callada ante las palabras de su madre y meditó un poco. Era verdad, en esas últimas semanas no había tenido tiempo para nada, ni para ella ni para los demás, había desatendido a los que quería… Y además debía una explicación a Ginny de su desaparición, ella ni siquiera sabía lo ocurrido con Marie.

—Mamá…—Dijo levantándose—…Creo que tienes razón, por primera vez en mi vida… Creo que merezco un descanso… Son buenas noticias…—Expresó con una sonrisa.

—Si… Lo son… Evoluciona positivamente. Tu hermana es muy fuerte…

—Lo sé…

— ¡Claro que lo sabías somos Grangers! —Dijo la mujer con alegría.

—Voy a llamar a Harry, ha alquilado una habitación en un hotel para hoy. Se pondrá contento, últimamente no hemos pasado mucho tiempo solos…

—Podéis ir a cenar…

— ¡Si eso sería genial!—Hermione se sentía como si hubiese recuperado la energía perdida de repente, ya ni siquiera se sentía cansada, y la idea de salir del hospital donde llevaba encerrada todo el día la agradaba de verdad.

Llamó a su novio, él también se mostró muy animado con la noticia, echaba demasiado de menos a Herms, en las últimas semanas a penas habían hablado.

Quedaron en que Harry la pasaría a recoger a las nueve a la puerta de su edificio, ya que Hermione tenía que ir a casa a cambiarse y darse una buena ducha antes de ir a cenar…

Se despidió de su madre y luego de su madre, les indicó varias veces que la llamasen si había cambios o si despertaba, y luego se marchó animada.

La noche era agradable ese día a comparación de las últimas, el cielo estaba totalmente envuelto en nubes que eran iluminadas por todas las luces de Paris que relucían brillantes en el cielo volviéndolo de un color cobrizo.

Bajó de su coche. Ya no se sentía tan animada, es más, el cansancio había vuelto casi más abrumador que antes.

Subió al piso en el ascensor. Como siempre los pasillos de su edificio estaban desiertos, no se veía un alma en ellos y estaba todo oscuro. Cuando llegó al último piso, miró el ático de al lado, que estaba sellado por una cinta amarilla formando una X. Theodore no había vuelto, no le había vuelto a ver, y le echaba de menos porque la parecía alguien excepcionalmente agradable.

Sacó la llave del bolso y abrió la puerta de su apartamento con aire despistado. Entró y cerró con calma. Resopló un momento y se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos días, y automáticamente se la vino a la cabeza la última vez que estuvo allí con Marie. Justo ahí, en la puerta, Draco la había confesado que se sentía atraído por ella… En ese instante escuchó un ruido y se giró instintivamente. Dio un saltó y un chillido.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo has entrado?— Gritó escandalizada.

—Por la ventana…

— ¡Estamos en un ático!

—Lo sé… Solo que… Quería verte…— Respondió Draco con una calma que no era habitual en él.

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces… Desorientado…—Dijo ella bajando el tono.

—No. No estoy bien. Siento como si algo me… Clavara puñaladas en el estómago constantemente—Señaló Draco haciendo el movimiento como si se insertara algo en el abdomen—…Y el dolor es… Lo más insoportable que he tenido que aguantar en mi vida…

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?— Preguntó ella preocupada—…No tienes muy buen aspecto… ¿Estás drogado?

—Esto me está matando…

—Draco estás horrible…

El hombre lucia desaliñado. Con la camisa y el pelo revuelto, la piel más pálida de lo normal. Además los ojos amenazaban con salirse de las órbitas.

Draco la miró apenado.

—…No es un dolor físico—Continuó— Es un dolor de la mente, un dolor del corazón… Hay cosas… Demasiadas cosas deseando salir a la vez… No puedo soportarlo… Me supera, no lo puedo controlar…

—Draco yo… Si puedo ayudarte…

—…Lo que deseo, tú nunca me lo darás…—La castaña quedó muda, no sabía que responder… ¿Qué estaba diciendo?—… ¿Sabes cual es la sensación? ¿Conoces el sufrimiento Granger?—El rubio la dio la espalda y abrió el balcón mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. Una fría corriente de aire fresco entró en el salón y removió el pelo de Hermione—… ¿Sabes que es el dolor? No me refiero a la sangre, me refiero a la mente. Te machaca, te mata lentamente, no puedes escapar, es la tortura constante, la sensación de saber que nunca obtendrás lo que deseas, por lo que soñar no sirve para nada… Una vez me dijiste que el hombre que no sueña, no es hombre… Aún lo recuerdo. Tal vez yo no lo sea… A lo mejor solo soy la sombra del que un día lo fue… ¿Esta es mi condena Señor?—Gritó de repente al cielo—… ¿Mirar eternamente algo que no puedo tocar? ¿Soñar con algo inalcanzable? ¿Querer volar sin tener alas?—Tomó aire y lo soltó y comenzó a hablar con más calma—…Lo aceptaré si esto es lo que merezco…

— ¿Draco que es lo que…?

— ¡…Esto no está bien! ¡Mis sentimientos son impuros y van en contra de la razón! ¡Yo no debería sentir esto! ¿Es acaso un castigo de Dios…?—Hermione se iba acercando lentamente—… ¡Sé que no he sido un hombre bueno! ¡Ni podré presumir jamás de mis actos! ¡Pero por favor, no me castigues así…!—La castaña suponía que el rubio tenía alucinaciones, tenía todos los síntomas, desorientación, confusión. Estaba algo asustada por las palabras de él, ¿A quién se refería? ¿A ella?—….Paris…—Dijo de repente bajando el tono—…Te echo de menos… Te juro que te sigo amando, te amaré para siempre, eternamente… Perdóname por sentir esto…—El rubio sintió como una mano le agarraba por el hombro y lo obligó a girarse lentamente—… ¿Paris?

La castaña negó.

—No. Hermione…—Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Se preguntaba quien era la mujer de la que hablaba, supuso que era un producto de su imaginación desbocada.

—Ah… Perdona…—El rubio recuperó un poco la compostura y parecía algo más lucido después de esa crisis—… ¿Has oído todo lo que…?

—Si—Afirmó ella.

— ¿Y que…? ¿Qué piensas…?—Ella no tenía palabras, se calló y negó varias veces.

—Tienes que aceptarlo Draco… Lo siento….

— ¿Qué lo sientes?—Dijo él riendo—… ¿Qué lo sientes? Tú no sabes lo que es sentir… No tienes ni idea…

—Tengo a Harry… Y está Marie…

—…Tu no sientes nada—Interrumpió él—…No sabes lo que es sentir de verdad…

—¿Y tú si?

—Si…—Asintió aún algo desorientado—…No sabes lo que es el deseo, no sabes lo que es la pasión, el placer… No sabes nada…

— ¿Crees que lo que siento por Harry no es real?—Preguntó ella ofendida.

—Es real, pero no es poderoso. El verdadero amor… Traspasa la muerte….

—Yo quiero a Harry…

—…Pero a mí me deseas…—Expresó Draco acercándose con la camisa desabrochada, rodeó a la castaña hasta quedar por su espalda. Ella tembló. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizada, pero a la vez la gustaba su cercanía. Nunca había sentido algo como eso. Era un vete, pero quédate—…Sé que me deseas…

—No te deseo…

—Si que lo haces… Si no lo hicieras me habrías mandado a la mierda hace mucho tiempo y le habrías contado todo lo que te dije la última vez a Marie…—Dijo las palabras lentamente, rozando la oreja de ella con los labios.

—No lo hice porque…

— ¿…Por que no querías hacerla daño? No depende de ti cariño, depende de mí…

— ¡Eres un cerdo! ¿Lo sabías?

—Pero te dejarías besar por mí...

— ¡No es verdad!

—Entonces párame…La dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, que se volvió húmedo por momentos. Sentía sus labios en el cuello, la hacía cosquillas, la hacía querer gemir. Se moría por gritar y caer al suelo rendida mientras se quitaba la ropa. Se puso tensa, era como si se le hubiese parado la respiración de repente, como si el corazón se le subiese a la boca. Él la acarició todo el cuerpo poniendo enfasis en sus pechos, primero por encima de la ropa, y luego metió las manos por el escote sin parar de besarla el cuello un momento. Rozó los pezones mientras la obligaba a inclinarse hacía un lado y adoptar una posición más cómoda. Seguidamente, sacando las manos de su camisa, bajó hasta el pantalón y esta vez introdujo solo una hasta llegar a su intimidad, que acarició hasta que estuvo húmeda.

—Draco por favor…—Pidió asustada.

—Dime que pare y lo haré…

—Draco…

—Dímelo…

—…Por favor…

—…Pararé si me lo pides…—Pero ella no lo hizo y él empezó a besarla el cuello con más fuerza hasta que un gemido de placer se le escapó a la chica de los labios labios.

—…Por favor…—Dijo ella por última vez cerrando los ojos mientras él la besaba y la empezaba a quitar la camisa. Unas lágrimas transparentes salieron de sus ojos y recorrieron su rostro. De repente, Draco paró en seco, se apartó de ella y dio una patada a la mesita de cristal rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

—No me pides que me valla porque me deseas…

—No…—Negó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos castaños. Solo tenía ganas de llorar ¿Por qué sentía todo eso? No era lógico, no tenía lógica ¿Por qué se sentía así?—…No te deseo…

— ¡Estás aburrida! ¡Y no aceptas la verdad porque tienes miedo a que cambie tu ya perfecta vida!

—Eres basura…—Escupió ella con odio.

— ¡Pero te gusta revolverte en ella! ¡Tu vida era perfecta hasta que llegué yo y cambié las reglas de juego! Conmigo no vale estudiarse un libro y aprendérselo de memoria, y eso te desconcierta pero te llama… Te atrae… Es un reto… Ya no es tan fácil ¿Verdad? Yo soy un problema matemático un poco más complicado… Ya no vale con la teoría…

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Sabes que es la verdad Granger!— Dijo él señalándola—…A todos los aburre repetir la misma secuencia siempre, todos necesitamos la emoción, el peligro, el juego…

La estaba volviendo loca. Solo quería que la explotase la cabeza.

—Piénsalo pequeña… Tal vez tu vida tenga un poco más de sentido cuando te des cuenta de que te digo la verdad. Estás aburrida… Tu vida es tan perfecta que te envidio y me das pena a la vez…—Escupió Draco cual serpiente, seguidamente abrió la puerta y salió por ella, pero antes de marcharse se giró y dio su última palabra—…Si me necesitas… Para cualquier cosa… Mi puerta esta abierta…—Se marchó sin cerrar.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo nerviosa y pensativa. Con los brazos al rededor de las rodillas.

...

Draco cogió el ascensor. Las luces le cegaron, las percibía mucho más brillantes de lo que en realidad lo eran. Sintió un mareo fuerte y casi cae al suelo, pero consiguió sostenerse.

Se dispuso a tocar el botón del último piso, pero su sorpresa fue suprema al darse cuenta de que no veía los números lo más mínimo. Estaban borrosos. Fue a tocar el que más le parecía que era similar al cero, pero era como si su cerebro pensara una cosa y sus manos hiciesen otra.

Estaba desorientado, y el dolor no había desaparecido lo más mínimo, sino que casi se sentía peor, ya que le seguía doliendo igual, pero ahora sus pensamientos y sus acciones eran más lentas.

Dio varías teclas a la vez. Las puertas se cerraron con un sonido que le dañó los oídos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pero con eso lo único que consiguió fue confundir aún más a su cerebro y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en el suelo del ascensor, y casi no se podía levantar.

Se agarró a la barra e hizo impulso hacía arriba, pero tuvo que hacer varios intentos ya que no coordinaba bien.

Se puso en pie, y lloró. Si, lloró. Había veces en las que lo hacía, tenía un don especial para echarlo todo a perder, para encapricharse con lo que no podía tener, con chicas que eran demasiado para él.

Se removió el cabello e intentó tranquilizarse. El ascensor paró en varios pisos que no eran el último debido a que había dado a muchos botones, pero esperó. Se sentía vacio cada vez que las puertas se abrían y se daba cuenta de que no había nadie al otro lado.

Sintió de nuevo varios mareos pero esta vez ya no cayó al suelo sino que se sostuvo como pudo a la barra.

Llegó al último piso. Y sintió como si sus pies se colocasen de nuevo en el suelo. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y casi le da un vuelco al corazón. Allí estaba ella. Hermione parecía tensa, de sus ojos caían múltiples lágrimas que bañaban su rostro, y mantenía los dientes apretados.

Draco se dispuso a hablar pero ella lo paró.

—No. No digas nada…—Pidió. Él hizo caso y esperó una reacción, pero ella no dijo nada, permanecía totalmente inmóvil mientras escudriñaba en su mirada—…Tal vez… Tú tengas lo que necesito… Tal vez… Sea verdad, y solo seas un problema un poco más complicado…

— ¿Estás confusa?

—N-No…—Dijo luchando contra si misma.

— ¿Qué sientes?—Ella le miró a los ojos, y por primera vez se quedó tan prendada que no podía soltarse, se había pegado, ya no podía escapar…

—Nada.

— ¿Segura?

La chica se quedó callada.

—Lo único que sé es que esto no puede seguir así… Draco, esto tiene que acabar…

Él suspiró y miró al suelo rendido.

—Lo sé… Todo esto es un punto y jodido error. Un maldito error…

—Tengo unos principios, unas reglas morales que debo seguir…—Expuso ella con seguridad. Mientras Draco miraba al suelo, había roto en contacto visual manteniéndose serio y distante—…Podríamos saltárnoslas…

Él levantó los ojos rápidamente y ella sintió como la miraba, podía notarlo, casi podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo. Era verdad le deseaba, no le amaba, estaba segura de ello, pero era el único hombre que la había hecho temblar con una simple mirada, era la única persona de su vida que vivía el presente sin mirar los resultados del futuro. Ella quería… Tal vez solo necesitaba un cambio en su vida, era perfecta, nada cambiaría por una noche. A veces una tiene que aprender que tiene que despojarse de todo lo que se posee, pera saber que es la verdadera libertad.

—No hay mañana…—Dijo él—…Solo esta noche…—Entonces la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Ella lo recibió y puso sus manos tras el cuello del rubio y le apretó contra su cuerpo sintiendo su calor, su olor, cada uno de sus músculos. Sintió como él le apretaba el trasero y lo elevaba hacía arriba. La castaña puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio y el entró en el ascensor con ella cogida sin dejar de besarse.

Hermione tocó el botón del último piso sin apenas pararse a mirar. Él la arrancó la camisa blanca descubriendo un sujetador sencillo del mismo color. Removió su pelo rizado, lo olió se impregnó de su perfume. Estaba hechizado, la necesitaba, la deseaba. La apretó contra su pelvis de forma que ella podía sentir su estado de excitación. Ella gimió cuando la besó el cuello y bajó hasta sus pechos y luego hasta su ombligo. Recorrió todo su cuerpo con la lengua hasta llegar a la boca y fundirse en un beso jugoso en el que se participaron también sus lenguas uniéndose y apartándose. Estaban en el infierno…

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos recorrieron el pasillo besándose y quitándose toda la ropa. El cuerpo de Draco estaba duro y tonificado, resultaba agradable sentir su calor sobre su piel, el rozamiento era exquisito, nada empalagoso, era perfecto.

Se tumbaron en la alfombra del salón. Las cortinas del balcón aún seguían abiertas y desde allí arriba podían ver todo París iluminado, un fondo perfecto para su noche de pasión.

Él se tendió sobre ella mientras se besaban. La quitó el sostén blanco y pudo ver sus pechos redondos y bellos, los acarició con delicadeza.

Draco se terminó de desnudar mientras Hermione pasaba sus manos por la espalda sintiendo cada forma de su piel. Si ese era el infierno quería saborearlo como era debido. Se besaban en la boca constantemente. El rubio la besó todo el cuerpo, la quitó los pantalones las braguitas ya mojadas y pasó la lengua por su intimidad; Hermione gritó, mientras le removía el pelo, y él besaba su clítoris.

Volvió a subir hasta su boca y la besó de nuevo con dulzura y suavidad. Luego la acarició el cuello y ella quedó maravillaba, era increíble como tocaba. Debería haber sido guitarrista, sabía utilizar las manos jodidamente bien.

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo y Draco entendió al instante. Solo tuvo que entre abrir más la piernas y él entró con facilidad. Ambos jadearon un momento. Ni siquiera fue doloroso, sino que entró en ella con una facilidad increíble, luego salió y volvió a entrar. El vaivén era exquisito, y el placer que sentían les recorría todo el cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza.

Le veía sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos, besándola, amándola. Sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella cada vez que entraba de nuevo y ambos gemían y mantenían la boca abierta mientras jadeaban.

—Hueles a fresas…—Le susurró él.

Ella arqueó la espalda cuando el orgasmo estaba próximo. Se fundieron en uno. Por unos momentos todo se nubló, y dejaron de ser Draco y Hermione. Era como si nada importase, como si no fueran quienes eran, como si se amaran…

* * *

**Creo que este capítulo se merce un review ¿No? ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! :D Espero que tengáis un gran finde y os deseo un feliz puente los que lo tengáis.**


	16. Debilidades

**Bueno es miércoles por la mañana no martes. ¡Espero que me perdonen! Este es un capítulo largo largo y... ¡Estoy segura de que os encantará! No os digo mucho más porque estoy bastante ajetreada y tengo que ir a hacer la comida y mi habitación a si que como siempre: DENTRO CAP!**

* * *

**Debilidades.**

El día había amanecido lluvioso y congelador, pero había gente a la que el tiempo le traía sin cuidado, nada podía cambiar la cara de felicidad de Ginny Weasley, y por supuesto el causante de todo esto era nada más y nada menos que Blaise Zabini. ¡Él había ido a su casa! ¡Había dejado su orgullo masculino a un lado y había ido a decirla que le perdonase! ¡Tenía que ser un sueño! ¡Un maldito sueño!

Se sentó en el sofá con su pijama gris con una manta por encima y un té en la mano. Definitivamente ese era un día genial.

Entonces, cuando su felicidad no podía estar más colmada, llamaron a la puerta. Se preguntó quien seria, ya que a esas horas de la mañana era imposible que nadie quisiera ir a verla, y las personas de su familia estaban casi todos trabajando.

Se levantó cruzó el salón y el pasillo hasta abrir la puerta. La imagen que vio la dejó más que impresionada, era Hermione, con el pelo totalmente empapado por la lluvia, pero su cara parecía más bañada por las lágrimas que por el agua. Tenía el pelo revuelto y chorreando, se notaba que ni siquiera se había peinado; Los restos de raya del ojo negra caían por su rostro haciendo líneas verticales. Simplemente llevaba un abrigo marrón que cubría su pijama.

Sin duda había pasado algo verdaderamente urgente para que Hermione ni siquiera se hubiese vestido para ir a verla.

—He hecho algo malo…—Dijo la castaña casi sorprendida de oír su voz por primera vez en todo el día.

—Pasa cielo— Invitó Ginny preocupada—…¿Qué ha ocurrido?—Ayudó a la chica a quitarse el abrigo y lo colgó en una percha, seguidamente ambas pasaron al salón—…¡Estás empapada!

—He venido andando hasta tu casa…

— ¿Y sin paraguas? ¡Estás loca!

—No tenía ganas de tomar el coche…—Ginny miró de nuevo a su amiga, verdaderamente tenía que haber ocurrido algo malo, presentaba un aspecto verdaderamente horrible.

—Cuéntame…—Pidió la pelirroja sentándose.

—No sé… No sé por donde… Esto es complicado…—La chica pasó las manos por la cara y se limpió la cara.

—Tranquilízate cariño por favor… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tiene que ver con Harry o…?

—Es Draco…

Ginny paró en seco y asimiló algo la respuesta.

— ¿Malfoy? Vale, ahí me has pillado… ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Vino a mi casa anoche… Y estaba mal, estaba drogado y empezó a decir cosas, como que sentía algo que no quería sentir, que le mataba por dentro pero no podía pararlo… Y…

— ¿Y?

— ¡Dios no puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Por qué tiene que haberse fijado en mí! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡él lo ha jodido todo! ¡Todo!—La castaña se desmoronó y empezó a llorar, y mientras Ginny empezaba a asustarse de verdad.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

—No, por favor, no…

—Te has… ¿Te has acostado con él verdad?—La chica no contestó, no dijo nada solo paró en seco y sostuvo la mirada en los ojos de la pelirroja—…Oh dios mío… Lo has hecho…

—Estaba mal, yo estaba mal. Me hizo pensar, siempre he sido una buena chica, toda mi vida… Y…

— ¿A noche se te cruzaron los cables y decidiste hacer una locura?—Hermione asintió—…Todo lo que hacemos tiene consecuencias Herms… ¿No te paraste a pensarlo?

—No pensé en nada. Tenía la mente en blanco, Bajé estaba en el ascensor y lo besé y…

— ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Lo besaste tú?—La castaña asintió de nuevo—… ¡Dios mío no conocía esa faceta tuya!

—No estoy para bromas Ginny, esto es muy serio. ¡Cómo voy a mirar ahora a Marie! Encima ahora que está en el hospital, y cuando despierte… ¡Soy una zorra!

— ¿Marie está en el hospital? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Es una larga historia… La dispararon y… Ha estado muy grave y… ¡Dios mío di plantón a Harry!—Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

— ¡Encima habías quedado con Harry! ¡Dios!

— ¡Esto es todo culpa de Malfoy! ¿Qué tendrá? Cuando estoy con él es como si consiguiera que el resto no importase, que todo diese exactamente igual…

— ¿Le quieres?

Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento y se sorprendió a si misma con esta acción. Ya hasta se lo pensaba ¡Por dios era estúpida!

—No le quiero… Es solo que… Hay algo… Pero no es amor… Lo que siento por él no tiene nada que ver con el amor…—Al fin había conseguido dejar de llorar, pero seguía sintiéndose un asco, una basura, un producto de deshecho.

—Lo siento. Me gustaría poder ayudarte, de verdad, pero compréndelo es…

—…Difícil. Lo sé…

—Herms… A veces todos cometemos locuras… Pero luego está lo difícil, asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos… Entiendo que sea tentador, ver como otras personas cometen errores y parece que luego no se arrepienten y se les ve tan felices; No como nosotras, siempre sufriendo e intentando hacer lo correcto cuando hay otros que ni siquiera se preocupan por ello…

—Es por eso… Simplemente decidí… Seguir a lo que yo quería…—De nuevo se sorprendió a si misma, su subconsciente la traicionaba ¿Era lo que ella quería?

—…Pero después de la noche desgraciadamente llega la mañana…

—Fui estúpida… ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Dios mío Harry! ¡Es que está Harry! ¡Y Marie está en el hospital y yo acostándome con su novio…! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Ginny se quedó pensativa un momento.

— ¿Vas a decírselo?

—No lo sé. Es que tengo miedo… Me da miedo… Estoy aterrorizada… ¿Cómo la voy a mirar a la cara?—De nuevo las lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos. En un momento de desesperación tomó su móvil y empezó a llamar, pero nadie contestaba—…Vamos Harry por favor coge el teléfono…—Hermione dio a la rellamada por tercera vez. ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de él tan fácilmente esa noche? Ginny la miró con cara apenada y la frenó.

—Herms… Déjalo ya…—Dijo intentando calmarla. La castaña se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Dios… La he cagado…—Empezó a llorar desesperada y abrazó a la pelirroja—…No me digas que no pasa nada, no me perdones… Por favor… —Se refregó las lágrimas—…Dios estoy muy mal…

— ¿Quieres pasar el día aquí en mi casa?

—Si. No quiero… Volver a mi piso.

— ¿Le has dejado allí?—La castaña asintió—…Pues entonces quédate aquí. Voy a estar todo el día en casa. Aunque tengo mucho trabajo, la época de exámenes se acerca.

—Yo ni siquiera he comenzado… Con todos estos líos… El lunes tendré que ponerme las pilas con…

—…A las nueve me marcho…—Saltó la pelirroja de momento.

— ¿Pero no ibas a estar aquí todo el día?

—Si… Pero esta noche me marcho… He… Quedado con alguien… Han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo que llevamos sin hablar, no te lo he contado antes porque… Me parecía injusto, estabas mal y quería escucharte…

—Entonces ponme al día… Tenemos mañana y tarde…

...

_Hermione se despertó desnuda en la cama. Su ropa estaba por todas partes, pero no era la única... No estaba sola. De repente todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron como una ola invisible que golpea contra el acantilado. ¿Había sido un sueño? Lo parecían. La chica de sus sueños no era ella. Había perdido el control, se había lanzado en sus brazos, había tomado la iniciativa y lo demás había sido un "a la mierda todo". Esa no era ella. Había sido un sueño._

_Se removió en las sábanas, tenía el cuerpo dolorido, como si hubiese corrido siete maratones ida y vuelta; pero además sentía unas extrañas cosquillas entre las piernas, y sabía perfectamente a que se debían, eran los estragos de una larga noche de sexo. _

_Giró sobre si misma y vio un par de preservativos en la papelera de su habitación, y tan pronto como se persuadió de eso extendió la mano hacía un lado y ahí estaba él. Había ocurrido. Aún dormía. La dolía todo, todo completamente. En un acto reflejo de huir salió desnuda de la cama, y cerró la puerta del baño con tal estruendo que despertó a Draco._

_El rubio se pasó las manos por la cara._

_"Joder menuda noche" Si ha Hermione le dolía todo a él mucho más. El efecto de las pastillas que se tomó había desaparecido por completo y ahora solo quedaba un infernal dolor de cabeza, de mente, de todo. Se incorporó y buscó su ropa entre el desastre, pero cuando ya la tuvo toda en sus manos, la lanzó de nuevo al suelo y tumbó de nuevo en la cama con los brazos y las piernas extendidas. "Puta vida" Pensó. Y en ese momento se le ocurrió algo. Por la noche, su miembro viril le había pedido una tregua a pesar de que él insistiese e insistiese en que no. Después de hacerlo varias veces había terminado como solía empezar, con los dedos y la lengua. A ella no pareció importarle, pero a él no le pareció bien. _

_Tal vez ahora... _

_Se levantó de la cama, tan desnudo como Hermione lo había hecho minutos atrás, caminó hacía el baño y abrió la puerta con sigilo. El plato de ducha era pequeño, pero cabían los dos si se apretaban un poco. Todos esos pensamientos que estaba teniendo hicieron reír a Draco; la chica advirtió en ese momento su presencia con un brinco de susto._

_—Tranquila—Dijo Draco acercándose con su sonrisa más tentadora. Pero ella no tenía ganas de reír. Y él comprendió. Nada había cambiado. Había sido sexo de una sola noche, y ahí acababa la cosa, por el día Marie, Harry, los Granger parecía que recobraban vida. Pero por la noche habían muerto. Eso por supuesto no se lo diría a Hermione, no quería dañarla más._

_Abrió la mampara y se metió dentro. Hermione se giró para no mirarlo y continuó con su labor ignorándolo._

_—¿Ni siquiera vas a dignarte a mirarme?—Preguntó el rubio molesto—No hay nada que no hayas visto ya. _

_Los nervios empezaron a tomar el cuerpo de Hermione y no podría ignorarlos mucho tiempo. Draco le puso una mano en el hombro y ella tembló molesta, pero al final lo permitió, como también dejó que la fuese abrazando poco a poco hasta que la besó levemente el cuello húmedo y caliente, y fue subiendo y subiendo, hasta convertirse en un liviano y cálido beso, que luego se convirtió en fuego hasta que Draco lo interrumpió._

_—No voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente, Hermione Granger. Tenlo muy presente...—Recorrió su cuerpo con las manos y ella tembló, y cuando Draco entendió que estaba lista introdujo un dedo, y luego otro; la chica gimió de placer. _

_Todo la decía que debía pararle pero llegados a ese punto no podía. El "esto tiene que acabarse" ya eran solo palabras, y de nuevo Marie, Harry y los Granger fueron cenizas._

_Draco sonrió mientras la daba pequeños besitos en la cara, mientras con los dedos hacían el trabajo. La respiración de la chica se aceleraba y justo cuando estaba cerca de alcanzar el punto, el rubio paró, y se masajeó el miembro. Pero para su sorpresa ella se giró. Su pelo rizado se había transformado en una manta suave, lisa y mojada; tenía las pestañas con millones de gotitas, y por sus labios entreabiertos se escapaba el vaho. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, si n miedo y como la noche anterior, lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó rápidamente sin darle un momento a respirar o a comprender que ocurría. Al fin, Draco la tomó de las nalgas y empezó a reír mientras la removía el pelo, la presionaba los pechos y finalmente bajaba hasta la intimidad pasando por el vientre. De nuevo se concentró allí, pasó la punta de la lengua por aquel lugar húmedo y no prohibido para él para finalmente besarlo, pero se vio obligado a parar porque creyó no aguantar mucho más. Se puso en pie y separó las piernas de la chica, tomó su miembro y lo introdujo con suavidad, aunque a ella le resultó incómodo igual, aún así fue mucho más fácil que todas las veces que lo hicieron la noche anterior._

_Ninguno de los dos aguantó mucho tiempo, primero fue ella y luego pocos minutos después se corrió él haciendo que el semen bajara por los muslos de la chica como una pequeña cascada blanca que bajaba desde la vagina hasta perderse en el agua._

_Draco tomó la esponja que había sostenido ella anteriormente y limpió de fluidos toda la zona íntima de ella hasta llegar a los pies; enjabonó de nuevo y frotó con delicadeza el resto del cuerpo. Hermione parecía sumida en un sueño del que no quería, pero debía despertar. Hizo lo debido y le lavó también a él. No tenía ganas de sonreír, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando él tuvo que inclinarse para que ella le lavase el pelo. Y los dos terminaron riendo en carcajadas sin sentido, que al final derivaron en un silencio que... De nuevo. Les devolvía a la realidad._

_Las lágrimas y la culpabilidad volvieron a la chica y se manifestaron en sus lágrimas._

_—Hermione...—Dijo Draco preocupado. Y su nombre nunca le había sonado tan claro y verdadero. Porque esa era ella. Hermione, Hermione Granger. No otra persona. La elevó el rostro y se inclinó para besarla en un acto sincero, mucho más sincero de lo que él se había propuesto; un beso que no era solo deseo. Pero ella le frenó de lleno. Puso ambas manos en el pecho de él y lo empujó levemente._

_—Tengo que irme...—Y entre lágrimas salió de la ducha. Dejándole ahí, solo, como siempre._

_—¡Yo debo ir a ver a Marie!—Gritó antes de que ella se marchara. _

_Nada podría haberla dañado más en ese momento que esas palabras; gritó y lloró. ¿Adónde podía ir ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo quería esconderse, y que nadie la encontrase jamás. _

_Draco salió de la ducha con una toalla blanca que cubría lo que tenía entre las piernas y caía hasta las rodillas._

_—¡Espera!—Pidió antes de que ella atravesase la puerta. La castaña se giró con pesadez, no quería mirarlo. _

_—Lo siento mucho Draco...—Se acercó lentamente y él cerró los ojos esperando el beso, pero los labios de la chica se posaron en su cara—...Lo siento. Yo... No quería esto...—Y seguidamente salió de su propio piso cerrando la puerta con pesadez y echándose a llorar más fuerte aún. Esperaba que Ginny la entendiese, que la ayudase, aunque en esos momentos no estaba segura de poder confiar en nadie._

..

..

—Hola cielo…—Dijo Meredith al ver los ojos castaños de su hija abiertos—…Bienvenida al mundo de nuevo…—Dijo mientras la acariciaba el pelo.

Marie se sentía entumecida y a penas se acordaba de nada intentó sonreír pero no tuvo fuerzas para ella, era como si estuviese adormilada, como si hubiese dormido durante días. El relax era total.

—Mira quien ha venido a verte…—La castaña miró hacía un lado y vio a Draco y a Luccia la que estaba sonriente de felicidad, mientras el rubio se mostraba extrañamente serio.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que a penas lo fue al verlos. Draco ni siquiera se inmutó, lo ocurrido aquella noche aún seguía presente en su mente.

¿Qué le había hecho ella? Le había quemado, había sido demasiado; Nunca creyó que le fuera a marcar tanto… Siempre creyó que la mediana de las Granger solo era un capricho y lo único que había conseguido era grabarse su nombre a fuego en la piel. No se le salía de la cabeza. Se estaba convirtiendo en su debilidad. ¡Estaba enfermo! ¡Infectado! ¡Infectado de ella! ¿Qué le había hecho? Tenía su perfume en su nariz, su sabor en los labios, el tacto de su piel en las manos, aún podía sentir sus jadeos en los oídos, tenía sus ojos en los suyos… Aún tenía un puñal clavado en el corazón. ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que había caído en una trampa? Había olido su miel, y había sido tan iluso de creer que podría escapar una vez que había bebido de ella; La miel es demasiado dulce y pegajosa, ahora sus alas se habían pegado, ya no podía escapar…

Se acercó a la cama de Marie con Luccia delante y ambos se aproximaron. Se sentía inseguro, no sabía como actuar. A pesar de que su amor con Marie no era real para él sentía cierto vínculo emocional, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, era inocente; Se sentía mal por ella, era buena persona… Pero ponía en peligro los planes futuros de Tom, y por eso tenía que mantenerla vigilada. Hasta que Riddle diera la orden… Después de eso tendría vía libre, podría seguir con su vida como quisiese. Había pensado en mudarse a Italia o a algún país del este con Scorpius y Lu, un sitio donde poder empezar de nuevo, donde nadie le conociese y pudiera vivir en paz. Si, verdaderamente ese era un sueño, que cada día se acercaba más…

— ¿Cómo estás cariño?—La pasó la mano por el pelo y de nuevo Hermione se le vino a la cabeza. Ese pelo…

Ella simplemente parpadeó, pero el rubio entendió.

— ¿Se va a poner bien?—Preguntó Luccia. A pesar de que Marie no la caía especialmente bien, casi la echaba de menos.

—El médico ha dicho que si. Que muy pronto podrá volver a casa, tal vez para Navidad. Por cierto Draco me preguntaban si podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta entonces…—Pidió el señor Granger.

—Por supuesto no hay problema. Incluso quédense más tiempo si quieren, pasen aquí la navidad, en mi casa a sitio de sobra…

—La única que se vuelve a Londres es Rosalie, tiene que acabar los exámenes y luego ya podrá venir…

—Si Luccia también tendrá que volver… ¿Verdad Lu?

La rubia no dijo nada. En realidad aún no quería volver. Se había acostumbrado a esa rutina, y el hecho de volver a tomar su cargo como reina o el hecho de cederle el trono a Lavender, la abrumaba demasiado.

— ¿Lu?

—Ahora mismo estoy haciendo los exámenes por internet… Había pensado en ir a recoger las notas el último día y punto…

—Ya hemos hablado de esto…—Dijo Draco adoptando un tono serio.

—Lo sé pero… No quiero volver de verdad… Solo quiero ir el último día de este trimestre, aclarar las cosas, volver a ser reina y ya está…

— ¿La reina?—Preguntó la señora Granger extrañada.

—Cosas del instituto Hogwarts…—Aclaró Draco. El rubio se quedó pensativo, sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese la joven Malfoy iba a hacerlo que le diese la gana—…Está bien… Pero más te vale continuar con tu media o si no… Nos las veremos…

El silencio se prolongó hasta que la rubia decidió cambiar de tema por completo para deshelar la situación.

—Esta noche me iré con Will— Dijo con una sonrisa

— ¿Si? ¿A dónde?

—Al baloncesto me lo ofreció después de que tú no pudieses ir…

—Sabes que puedes ir… Pero volved pronto…—Exigió el rubio.

—Lo intentaremos—Dijo la rubia guiñando un ojos. Draco sonrió. Si Lu estaba con Will no tenía de nada de que preocuparse… Solo de Scorpius…

..

...

Pansy sintió como golpeaban la puerta de su chalet con fuerza. No iba a abrir. Estaba en la cama con un sueño tremendo. Definitivamente no iba a levantarse.

De nuevo aporrearon con más fuerza aún. Alguien se había propuesto joderla, eso estaba claro. Esperó un par de minutos haber si no volvían a llamar pero volvieron a hacerlo.

Se levantó con desgana en medio de la oscuridad y encendió la luz de su mesilla de noche. Resopló cabreada mientras se ponía las zapatillas y caminaba hacía la puerta dispuesta a machacar a quien fuera que la estaba despertando.

Abrió la puerta y la luz del medio día la cegó profundamente, esta fue seguida de un soplo de aire frío precedente al ya casi entrado invierno. Cuando consiguió adaptarse vio a Theodore Nott con sus grandes ojos azul cielo fijos en ella.

—Vaya has vuelto—Dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

—He pensado en lo que dijiste… Y… Creo que tienes razón… Debo olvidar el pasado, necesito… Necesito madurar…

—Lo importante es reconocerlo…—Dijo la morena con una sonrisa cansada—…Me has despertado ¿Sabes?

— ¿Si? Lo siento, lo siento de veras…

—No importa… No creí que fueras tú…

— ¿Dudabas de que fuera a venir?

Pansy sonrió.

—En realidad no. ¿Quieres pasar?— Invitó la morena.

— ¿La reina del instituto me invita a su casa?...—Rio él—… ¿A alguien como Theodore Nott? ¿Al pringado de Theo? Si, creo que aceptaré, no todos los días alguien como Pansy Parkinson te invita a su casa…

—Adulador…

—Siempre estuve flipadísimo por ti…—Dijo él mientras ella cerraba la puerta y le conducía al final del pasillo hasta el salón, el que tenía todas las ventanas bajadas debido al sueño de Pansy.

—Ya lo sabía. En realidad todo el mundo lo sabía…

—Era obvio…—Dijo él mientras observaba una urna de barro que Pansy tenía expuesta—…Más que obvio.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Dime…

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Qué pasó de que?— Preguntó Theo.

—El día en el que te echaron del grupo Astoria y los demás… ¿Qué pasó en realidad? No creo que Draco te odie solo porque estuvieses por mí…—Theo se quedó pensativo unos momentos y luego resopló—…El otro día me dijiste que Will intentó asesinarte… ¿Es cierto?

—Si… Creía que sabías porque ocurrió todo.

—Sé cosas. Pero me temo que no todo. De las chicas Astoria era la única que se enteraba de todo…

—Es muy difícil Pans… Me pediste que olvidase el pasado… Pero lo que tengo grabado en mi memoria no es tan fácil de olvidar…

_Hacía días que nadie la veía. En el instituto no se hablaba de otra cosa. La policía había interrogado a todos los alumnos, uno por uno. Desde los más allegados a los menos, desde los amigos hasta los enemigos… Nadie sabía nada. No había pistas. No había nada, solo un papel blanco y vacio. No había historia…_

_Él no podía permitir que eso ocurriese. No podía dejar que su memoria se perdiera en el tiempo. Ella era su amiga, siempre lo había sido, la mejor. Paris era una de las pocas chicas del instituto que no le trataban como un bicho raro. _

_La había visto… Muerta… Las imágenes aún estaban en su cabeza. Un joven Theo se pasó la mano llena de sudor frío por la cara y se retiró el cabello. Draco Malfoy pagaría por lo que había hecho…_

_Se levantó de su escritorio. Se sentía con una fuerza nueva, nacida de la rabia… Del odio… No le creerían… Le daba igual, él sabía la verdad y con eso bastaba, era cuestión de tiempo el que todos supiesen la verdad… ¿En qué se quedaría el rey Draco Malfoy después de haber asesinado a su novia? ¿Aún gritarían las chicas cuando fuera camino a la cárcel? El hombre no es más que hombre, y el crimen de un rey, no es más que el crimen de un hombre._

_El patio del instituto estaba abarrotado de gente. La policía acababa de marcharse y todo el mundo comentaba el tema de moda. La reciente desaparición de Paris Debeux._

_Astoria comentaba con una acalorada Érika todo lo ocurrido los últimas veces que estuvieron con su amiga y hermana respectivamente. Will y Blaise escuchaban atentamente, mientras Draco parecía, pálido, exhausto como si un ser maligno le hubiese adsorbido el alma. Como si estuviese ausente, como aislado del mundo…_

_Theodore atravesó la puerta de forja y recorrió el patio con la mirada hasta fijarla en Draco. Le percibió tranquilo. Entonces él, Nott, en su furia, envuelto en su propio odio comenzó a gritar:_

— _¡Fue él…!—Gritó Theodore en medio del patio del instituto lleno de gente mientras señalaba a Draco. Este último estaba histérico, fuera de si. Todo el mundo miraba con caras de curiosidad—… ¡Todo es por tu culpa!_

—_Cállate—Ordenó Draco casi como si las palabras le dolieran mientras se levantaba del famoso banco de piedra._

— _¡No! ¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Ella no ha desaparecido! ¡Está muerta!_

_Todo el mundo se miró aterrorizado y los murmullos empezaron a sonar. Astoria, Will, Blaise y Pansy parecían exhaustos, miraban a Draco que parecía rabioso apretaba los dientes con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Theo lloraba y le acusaba. Astoria dio un par de pasos adelante y se atrevió a entrometerse poniendo la mano encima del hombro de Nott._

— _¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de esta acusación Theo?_

— _¡Cállate! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Está muerta! ¡Él la mató! ¡Lo sé, lo he visto! ¡He visto como los secuaces Tom se llevaba su cadáver! _

— _¡Eres un hijo de puta!—Gritó Draco, como si se desmoronase._

—_Lo he visto…—Aseguró Theo._

—_No es verdad…—Negó Draco—… ¡No es verdad! ¡Todo es una sucia mentira!—Seguidamente le golpeó. Astoria sujetó a Draco con toda su fuerza y consiguió pararle a pesar de que el parecía enloquecido._

_Theo se limpió el hilo de sangre que corría por su boca. Astoria lanzó una mirada placentera a Will que observaba todo desde lejos. _

—_As… Yo lo vi…—Dijo en un susurro._

— _¡No es verdad!— Gritó Draco de nuevo—… ¿Cómo iba yo ha hacerlo? ¡Yo la quería! ¡La quiero! ¡La quiero más que a nada! ¡Más que a todo! _

—_Draco… —Se dirigió Astoria con suavidad intentando calmarlo—… ¿Qué ocurrió la otra noche?_

— _¡No pasó nada! ¡Nada! ¡Estuve toda la noche solo en casa!_

— _¡No estabas en casa estabas de misión para Tom!—Gritó Theo._

_Seguidamente el resto de miembros del grupo se acercaron y formaron un corro alrededor de Nott y de él, hablando en susurros para que nadie se enterase, aún así el espectáculo que había preparado Theodore Nott alrededor de ellos no era poco._

—_Cinco policías murieron la otra noche Draco… —Expuso Blaise. El rubio empezaba a ponerse nervioso, parecía como si se estuviese perdiendo a si mismo—…La policía no a encontrado pruebas, todo rastro ha sido borrado… Algo así solo podría haber sido hecho por Riddle. Y a él no le importa que sus secuaces vayan a la cárcel a no ser que hagan un pacto con él…_

—_Tom siempre quiere algo por sus favores… Y él ha borrado todas las pista de lo que hiciste…_

—_Yo no he matado a nadie…—Aclaró Draco._

— _¿Estás seguro amigo?—Preguntó Will entrando en la conversación._

—_No maté a nadie…_

_Todo se quedó en silencio y los amigos se miraron entre ellos._

— _¿Entonces dónde está París?—Preguntó Astoria—…¿Por qué nadie sabe de ella?_

—_Yo no sé nada…—El grupo de amigos intercambió miradas entre ellos. De Will a Blaise, de Blaise a Astoria y de esta a Pansy. Draco lloraba y lloraba, estaba fuera de sí. Al final todos lo abrazaron._

_Theo se levantó y se abalanzó sobre el rubio._

— _¡Eres un mentiroso!— Acusó mientras intentaba empujarlo. _

—_Y tú un ciego. Deja de alucinar… Nosotros… Nunca seremos tus amigos… Deja de intentar malmeterlos a todos con tus mentiras Nott—Dijo Draco con una sonrisa._

—_Lo perderás todo Malfoy. Acuérdate de lo que te digo… No has hecho un buen trato con Tom… Si, lo sé todo… Algún día todos sabrán lo que ocurrió de verdad… Igual que lo sé yo…_

—Y ese día llegó…—Dijo Theo.

— ¿Pero que pasó con Will?— Insistió Pansy.

—Draco quería librarse de mí. Pues sabía que yo decía la verdad, y que lo sabía todo… Entonces sobreexcitó a Will y le envió a matarme…

Pansy se quedó callada. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Draco no tuvo la culpa de lo que ocurrió con Paris, además él no la mató. Él es una buena persona, y la amaba. Todo fue un accidente…

—Tu le dejaste por eso.

— ¡Le dejé porque me mintió! Me jodió profundamente. Estábamos casados, éramos muy felices y aún así no fue capaz de contarme lo que ocurrió de verdad. Le habría perdonado… Lo habría hecho.

—No lo dudo…

— ¿Tú que habrías hecho en su lugar?

—No lo sé… Es… Difícil…

—Solo sé que… Él no se lo perdonará nunca… Vivirá en su mente para siempre… Para seguir adelante tendrá que perdonarse a si mismo, y no lo hará… Su corazón no le permitirá hacerlo… Jodió su vida por un maldito error…

—Algún día lo superará… Ya lo verás…

—Es un buen hombre se lo merece…

..

...

Luccia entró en casa después de todo el día. Estaba reventada, pero tenía que arreglarse para salir con Will, algo que la apetecía más que nada.

—Buenas noches Señorita Luccia…—Saludó Aimeé mientras quitaba el abrigo a la joven—…¿El señor sigue en el hospital?

—Si… Pasará la noche allí…

—Está bien…—Dijo la mujer en un tono más serio que lo habitual.

— ¿Ocurre algo Aimeé?

—En absoluto Señorita…

—Te noto algo tensa… Bueno más que de costumbre… No sé si me explico del todo…

Aimeé intentó disimular sus sentimientos en su arrugada y serio faz pero fue imposible engañar a Luccia.

—Es por el otro Señor Malfoy…

— ¿Scorp?

La mujer asintió.

—Está arriba en su habitación… —Luccia resopló y subió con pesadez las escaleras de mármol de la mansión—…Señorita Lu, ha insistido en que nadie le moleste…

— ¿A caso yo no soy nadie?—Gritó.

¿Qué habría preparado Scorpius esta vez? Desde que había roto con Jamie no hacía más que deprimirse de aquí para allá. Y ahora andaba metido en cualquier cosa. La preocupaba, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar si seguía así. Pero ella no lo permitiría, era una Malfoy, y los Malfoy no se rinden con facilidad.

Entró en la habitación de su hermano y casi la da un pasmo. Estaba tumbado sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida y con aspecto claramente drogado.

Él levantó la cabeza como pudo y centró su mirada en Lu.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Dijo con voz quebrada y balbuceando.

— ¿Tu que crees?

— ¿Joderme la fiesta?

—Aquí no hay ninguna fiesta… Solamente estamos tú y yo.

—Por si no lo sabías hermana, algunos podemos montarnos fiestas solos y en casa, no necesitamos a nadie…

—Ya te veo… Solo y colocado… Si… ¡Es una gran fiesta!

—No estoy colocado…

— ¡No!—Dijo la chica adoptando un tono irónico— ¡Puedes sostener la mirada y todo! ¡Y te levantas y mueves como si nada! ¡Casi ni se te cae la baba!

El chico intentó levantarse, pero sentía una terrible pesadez en las piernas y cayó rendido sobre la cama hecha de nuevo.

—Lo que yo te decía…—Dijo ella.

—Déjame en paz…

— ¡Estás dejado de la mano de dios! Das pena… De verdad… ¡Eres un estúpido! Mal le parecía a papá que no estudiases… Pero esto… No te reconozco, no sé quien eres…

— ¡Lárgate!— Dijo él despectivamente.

— ¡No voy ha hacerlo! Este no eres tú. Ya ni siquiera hablamos Scorp… Ni siquiera conozco a mi propio hermano…

— ¿Entonces que haces aquí?

—Intentar ver lo que queda de él… Y no hay nada…

— ¿Ves? Ya te lo dije el otro día… He… Cambiado…

—No en realidad… Es la misma mierda… El mismo cuento de siempre…—Scorpius miró a su hermana con curiosidad mientras esta hablaba—…Sigues siendo un debilucho, un cobarde, un don nadie…

— ¿A si?

— ¡Si!—Gritó ella.

—Ahora soy un hombre…

— ¡Ya claro! ¡No puedes tirar tu vida por la borda así como quien no quiere la cosa!—Gritó la joven Malfoy a su hermano.

— ¿Y qué más te da a ti?

— ¡No me da igual! ¡A mí si que me importas Scorp! ¡A mí, a papá…! Hay mucha gente a la que le importas…

—No le importo a nadie…—Dijo él bajando el tono.

—Te quiero… Sé que no soy la persona que te gustaría que te lo dijese, pero es la verdad… Un hombre de verdad afrontaría la situación, saldría adelante… Solo los cobardes hacen lo que tu estás haciendo… Te crees débil pero eres fuerte… Deja de hacer el gilipollas… Muchos te lo agradeceríamos.

— ¿Qué tengo que responder a todo eso?— Preguntó él consiguiendo incorporarse y con una sonrisa débil.

—Nada, no digas nada…—Seguidamente ambos se abrazaron.

—Lo estoy pasando mal ¿Sabes?

—Si. Sé lo que se siente… Conozco tan bien como tú a los McLaggen, créeme.

—Te creo…

—Piénsatelo ¿Vale? Piensa si todo esta mierda vale la pena… ¿Lo harás?

Scorpius asintió y seguidamente su hermana cerró la puerta.

—Va a ser el mejor partido de la historia—Dijo Will emocionado mientras aparcaba el coche con Luccia de copiloto, la que le miraba divertida—…Dios estoy emocionado…

—Ya te veo…—Expresó ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguir unas malditas entradas? Se las tuve que comprar a un amigo por el doble del precio original. Es una pena que tu padre no pueda venir…

Luccia se sintió algo molesta.

—Entiendo que no quieras venir conmigo… Soy una chica, adolescente y aburrida…

—No quería decir eso…

—Da igual… Es la verdad… Salgamos…—La chica abrió la puerta y un golpe de aire frio la hizo estremecerse. Cogió su abrigo largo y negro de la parte trasera y se lo puso.

Por supuesto que Will no quería ir con ella. Él era William, William Dawson, y ella… Simplemente Luccia Malfoy, hacía tiempo que los Malfoy habían perdido toda su gloria anterior, ya no eran una familia de renombre como lo eran actualmente los Zabini. Y a pesar de todo por sus venas corría sangre de esa poderosa familia, tenía entendido que su madre era prima de Blaise, o eso creía.

William cogió sus cosas y cerró el coche.

Ambos caminaron entre los coches del aparcamiento camino del estadio. La gente se amontonaba en los alrededores, desde admiradores que habían sido incapaces de conseguir una entrada, hasta los vips que entraban por las puertas reservadas y que habían pagado un dineral por ir a la final.

El silencio entre ambos era algo molesto. Luccia no soportaba estar con una persona sin hablar, era una de esas cosas que la ponían especialmente nerviosa. Mientras, Will se mantenía sereno, por mucho que Lu se empeñase en que su presencia le incomodaba, no lo hacía, le gustaba estar con ella, si no, seguramente pasaría.

Entraron y se sentaron en sus gradas correspondientes. Will pagó perritos calientes para ambos y bebidas, además de comprar a Luccia una gorra de su equipo. Aún quedaba media hora para que todo comenzase… Solo tenían que esperar. Pero el ambiente era fantástico, la gente gritaba emocionada, la música sonaba, y pronto las animadoras saldrían a bailar. Luccia las admiraba considerablemente, a ella la seria imposible estirarse de esa forma.

Decididamente seria una gran noche.

Mientras fuera empezó a llover, y la tormenta se hizo con la ciudad.

...

...

— ¿Puedo pasar?—Dijo Tonks desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Claro—Expresó Moody sin dejar de escribir papeles en su escritorio. La chica, que acababa de ponerse unos reflejos rosados en su pelo negro entró en el despacho de su jefe y cerró la puerta tras ella. Era tarde, y tenía que volver a casa de su tía Molly Weasley.

—Recibí tu mensaje al acabar el turno…

— ¿Un día duro?

La chica resopló y dejó su bolso negro encima del sofá verde que había al lado de un mueble lleno de clasificadores de casos policiales.

—Últimamente todos los días son duros… Muertes inexplicables, gente que no habla, criminales que desaparecen… Si definitivamente son días muy duros… ¿Por cierto que querías?

—Eres la mejor Tonks… La mejor…

—Me siento alagada—Dijo ella con soltura.

—Solo digo la verdad…—El hombre metió todos los informes en una carpeta y los guardó en un cajón de su escritorio color grisáceo. Seguidamente se levantó y miró por la ventana—…Y solo a los mejores les propongo lo que estoy a punto de proponerte a ti…—La chica escuchaba con atención mientras el sonido de la lluvia reciente caía sobre las calles de París—…Hay algo que debes saber… Algo grande esta a punto de suceder, y si dejamos que ocurra será el final de la Francia que conocemos… Y se extiende… Como la espuma… Crece… Nunca creí que su poder se extendiera hasta Polonia…

— ¿De que estás hablando?

—Las numerosas muertes… Las olas de delincuencia… Se extienden por Europa… Tiene bajo su poder a la mayoría de las grandes familias de Francia…

— ¿Quién?

El hombre se giró y seguidamente caminó con calma hasta la chica que parecía confusa. Se arrodilló ante ella.

—No todo es obra de las casualidades Nymphadora… Puede que una larga lista de casualidades se conviertan en la historia perfecta, en la tapadera perfecta… Pero eso no nos engaña a los mejores como tú o como yo… ¿Verdad?—Ella negó—…Hace tiempo un grupo de amigos se unieron. Sus propósitos eran, los propósitos de cualquier adolescente: Dinero… Diversión… Pero la vida no es esa Tonks, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Quien iba a decir que conseguirían tanto dinero y poder. Eran dioses, poderosos como nadie, respetados en el mundo… Pero el poder… Corrompe, nunca es suficiente, siempre se quiere más…

—… ¿Hasta donde quieres llegar Alastor?

—Tom Riddle nació en Alemania hace ya unas cuantas décadas. Su madre de origen judío trabajaba como criada en una mansión que pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas de Europa. El racismo continuaba incluso después de Hitler querida… No les trataban… Precisamente como humanos. Tom era… Un chico extremadamente inteligente, brillante, tanto que el maestro convenció a su madre de que le dejase marcharse a Francia a estudiar en un colegio de jóvenes talentos… Allí conoció a las personas que marcarían toda su vida, Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald, chicos tan absolutamente brillantes y pobres como él.

— ¿Son ellos? ¿Ellos son los chicos de la historia? ¿Los que se unieron?

—Si. Pero Tom quería más… Hacía tiempo que su familia ya había muerto, y él era un joven de unos veinte años acomodado en una gran mansión del sur de París. Tenía dinero, fama y poder. Pero su venganza no había sido cumplida. Una noche viajó a Alemania en secreto, y mató a todos los que fueron sus antiguos amos…—Seguidamente el hombre dejó de hablar.

— ¿Y ya está? ¿Eso fue todo lo que pasó?

—No… La policía encontró los cadáveres, y rápidamente Riddle fue declarado el asesino. El mundo entero se quedó en ascuas. ¿Thomas? ¿El hombre con más clase de todo París era un asesino? Era demasiado estúpido, no tenía sentido, pero así era… Dumbledore, Gellert y Tom se reunieron por última vez en París hacía el año 1968. El primero fundó un instituto, Hogwarts, supongo que lo conocerás, es el más famoso de la ciudad y de toda Francia. Gellert se marchó a Irlanda y Tom desapareció…

— ¿No fue a la cárcel?— Gritó Tonks escandalizada.

— ¡Qué va! Y aún vive mejor que nadie créeme. Y es poderoso, más de lo que crees. Puede que no salga en la tele, ni en las revistas, y seguramente nunca hayas oído hablar de él… Pero él está ahí… Sus mortífagos están por todas partes… Políticos… Banqueros… Gente ordinaria…

— ¿Mortífagos?

—Son sus seguidores. Él tiene la culpa de todo lo que está ocurriendo Tonks… Él ha vuelto, y planea algo… Vuelve dispuesto a recuperar todo su poder perdido… Ha venido para quedarse…

La chica miró al suelo y luego levantó la mirada hacía Moody que de nuevo volvía a mirar por la ventana de su despacho.

— ¿Para que me has hecho venir?

—Para pedirte algo…—La chica se quedó callada y escuchó a su jefe con atención—…Somos pocos los que sabemos la verdad Nymphadora. Dumbledore me autorizó para que te lo contara y te aliaras a la causa, le dije que eras buena, la mejor…

— ¿Qué quieren de mí?

—Que te unas a la Orden del Fénix… Una sociedad secreta, creada por Albus en secreto para derrotar a los Mortífagos de Tom, somos casi tan poderosos como ellos… Pero solo casi… Y temo que eso no sea suficiente…

...

...

El arbitró pitó el descanso del medio. El partido estaba de lo más interesante, ya que los dos equipos eran prácticamente igual de buenos. Luccia y Will se lo estaban pasando en grande, más que lo que ninguno de los dos creyó jamás que lo harían. Las cosas mejoraban por momentos.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza?— Ofreció el moreno.

— ¡Soy menor…!—Gritó ella ya que a penas se oían por los gritos de la multitud.

— ¡Va por una no pasa nada!— La pasó un vaso enorme de plástico a la rubia y está lo probó con algo de asco, definitivamente no era su bebida alcohólica favorita, la espuma la asqueaba.

— ¡La cosa se pone interesante!

— ¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Mira ahí salen las animadoras de nuevo!— Un grupo de veinteañeras salió a la pista y realizando saltos imposibles y pirámides casi sobrehumanas. El público enloquecía al verlas, verdaderamente eran guapísimas. Luccia notó la cara embobada de Will y no podía negar que la fastidiaba considerablemente.

—No son mujeres de verdad—Comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Su admiración por las admiradoras desapareció por momentos, y ahora no podía parar de pensar críticas hacía ellas.

— ¡Qué dices! ¡Son mujeres en toda regla! ¡Míralas!—Dijo Will sin dejar de observarlas lascivamente.

—Si lo dices por las tetas, son operadas…

—No, no lo son…

— ¡Si, lo son! ¡Es imposible que esos satélites sean naturales!

—Lo que tú digas…—Entonces el baile terminó y las chicas volvieron a sus banquillos de nuevo. Will dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza y Luccia lo imitó, aunque la dio tanto asco que luego apartó su vaso y lo puso bajo su asiento.

Entonces apareció un tipo gordo en medio de la pista vistiendo la camiseta de uno de los equipos del enfrentamiento, era una especie de animador del público, un calienta masas.

— ¡Estáis listos chicos?— Gritó con toda su fuerza. Todo el público gritó a la vez animados—… ¡Ha llegado la hora de la Kiss Cam!—Todo el mundo empezó a gritar y una pantalla gigante apareció del techó y bajó hasta medio campo.

— ¿La Kiss Cam?—Preguntó Luccia extrañada.

— ¡Es una cámara que graba los mejores besos de las parejas! ¡Y estos son aplaudidos por el público!—Explicó Will.

Primero aparecieron una pareja de aspecto tímido que se besaron con muy poca pasión por lo que fueron abucheados por el público. Luego una pareja de avanzada edad, que se lo pensaron un poco antes de besarse. Después vino el beso apasionadísimo de dos chicos gays y el público se emocionó tanto que hubo gente que se levantó de su asiento.

— ¡Dios son de película!—Comentó Luccia mientras aplaudía.

La euforia se podía respirar. Los gritos de la gente, la música, los aplausos, los besos. Podía sentirlo, era como una ola de felicidad dentro de si misma.

Seguidamente apareció una pareja de unos veinte años pero el chico tenía el aspecto de una seta, pero al final gracias a la insistencia de la chica terminaron dándose un beso bastante dulce.

—Me encanta la Kiss, me encanta…—Dijo William como para si mismo.

El recorrido de pareja duró un poco más. Algunas hicieron llorar de lástima por sus penosos besos al público, mientras que otros se ganaron los aplausos con valentía.

El tiempo pasaba y a penas quedaban un par de minutos para que el partido continuase.

Daba tiempo a algunas parejas más y Luccia estaba deseando verlas, casi se podría aficionar a eso.

Fueron unos besos increíbles, el primero de una pareja que tenían aspecto de emos pero que dejó boquiabiertos a más de uno. Y luego fueron los gays de nuevo, y otra vez se ganaron los aplausos del público.

Luccia miraba con interés la cámara, tenía ganas de saber quien serían los siguientes.

Y de repente el mundo se paró.

Era ella. Su cara estaba ahí, y todo el mundo podía verla.

— ¡Ehi eres tú!—La gritó el chico que estaba sentado al lado de ella.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó horrorizada. Eso no podía estar pasando, era ella, ella, ella ¡Ella! Era el momento más aterrorizador de su vida. Confusa buscó la mirada de Will, pero este parecía tan confuso como ella.

Ambos estaban en la pantalla mientras todo el mundo les animaba y gritaba.

Ella volvió a mirar a la cámara con horror mientras sentía como dejaba de oír los gritos de los demás y los nervios la aprisionaban, casi sentía ganas e vomitar. Buscó de nuevo la mirada de Will con la boca abierta, no creía que eso pudiera estar pasando ¿Qué podía hacer?

Dawson respondió a su mirada con la misma cara de alucine.

— ¡Vamos!— Gritaba la gente riendo. El estruendo era enorme, pero ninguno de los dos parecía lo suficiente consciente como para oírlo— ¡Queremos ese beso!

El público parecía enloquecido por ver ese beso, todos lo pedían a gritos. Pero Luccia estaba estática, pasmada, no era capaz de hacer un solo movimiento mientras Dawson la miraba.

No pensaban, les era imposible.

—Will…—Articulo ella en tono de súplica.

Él dejó de mirarla y dirigió sus ojos verdes oscuro a la pista, la rubia pensó por un momento que William no haría nada, pero el se giró de repente, más rápido de lo que había llegado a pensar, no la dio tiempo ni siquiera a observar lo que estaba pasando. Solo pudo oír tres palabras que él dijo:

—A la mierda…—Y seguidamente la agarró de la mano y la besó. No la dio tiempo a pensarlo. El beso era rápido, jugoso, jodidamente bueno. Sus labios resbalaban con facilidad en el beso de él. Se sorprendió, estaba pasando de verdad, no podía pensar, no podía moverse, ¡Él la estaba besando de verdad! Los gritos de público desaparecieron por completo, era como si estuviesen solos, como si no hubiese nadie más que ellos dos.

Se sorprendió al sentir la mano del moreno sobre su pelo, este empujó la cabeza de ella hacia delante obligándola a profundizar el beso y a apegarse aún más.

La sensación era prácticamente indescriptible. No hay palabras suficientes para describir la mezcla de pasión, felicidad, euforia… Eran demasiados sentimientos, demasiada emoción, demasiado todo… Era simplemente genial.

Will pasó su lengua por la de Luccia y la rozó con la de ella sintiendo su húmeda suavidad, era más que delicioso.

Se separaron. De repente el mundo cambió al abrir los ojos, volvieron a oír los gritos de la gente, en ese momento mucho más fuertes. La gran mayoría aplaudía y se habían levantado de sus asientos, hasta las animadoras parecían emocionadas.

— ¡Eso si que es pasión señoras y señores! ¡Eso si que es amor!— Gritó el animador.

Pero Luccia y Will continuaban mirándose a los ojos. Ella podía sentir la calidez de la mano de él que permanecía quieta en su blanco rostro y lo acariciaba con suavidad. Pero algo había cambiado en su rostro, y Lu lo notó.

El moreno se levantó y se colocó la corbata, ya no parecía tan eufórico.

— ¡William!—Gritó ella levantándose cuando él desaparecía entre la multitud que aún aplaudía. Subió las escaleras y se marchó…

Fuera llovía. Luccia corrió por el aparcamiento detrás el hombre. Estaba helada, se había dejado el abrigo en las gradas al haber salido corriendo detrás de William, el que caminaba más adelante.

— ¡Will espera!—Gritó ella—…¡Espera por favor!—Pero el moreno parecía demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, abrió el coche con las llaves a distancia y las luces de este brillaron en la oscuridad—…¡Vas a dejarme aquí sola?

—Tu padre puede venir a recogerte…—Dijo él por primera vez.

— ¡No! ¡No puede! ¡Está en el hospital con Marie!

—Pues que venga Blaise…

— ¡Lleva varios días sin coger el teléfono!

Dawson resopló pero abrió la puerta del coche sin remordimientos.

— ¡Vas a dejarme aquí?— Repitió ella escandalizaba mientras cubría su cuerpo helado como podía. William no contestó—… ¡Tienes el valor de dejarme aquí?

—Cállate… —Pidió él con seriedad.

— ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Eres como todos los demás! ¡Un hombre! ¡Solo un hombre! ¡Como todos los demás!— Gritó—… ¡Das tanto asco y tanta pena como el resto! ¡Eres tan cabrón como los demás!—Entonces encolerizada, agarró a William por el cuello del abrigo, lo sacó del coche con todas sus fuerzas y cerró la puerta. Ambos estaban empapados—… ¡Te arrepientes? ¡Te arrepientes ahora? ¡Has sido tú quien me ha besado! ¡Has sido tú! ¡Nada más que tú! ¡Y ahora te arrepientes?—Le empujó contra el coche pero Will no hizo nada, ni siquiera la miró—…¡Me has utilizado! ¡No eres mejor que el maldito Cormac! ¡Te arrepientes? ¡Pues si te arrepientes de haberme besado lárgate! ¡Será la mejor, William! ¡Vete! ¡Desaparece de mi vista! ¡Desaparece de mi vida! ¡Lárgate! ¡No creo que la mierda esté muy lejos de tu casa! —Las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro empapado de la chica que parecía fuera de si—… ¡Te arrepientes!

Y paró. Will permanecía apoyado en el coche, como si las palabras y el llanto de ella no hicieran mella en él. Y entonces ella comenzó a gritar y a empujarlo de nuevo.

— ¡Das asco! ¡Repugnancia! ¡Si tanto asco te doy que ahora te arrepientes ¿Porque me has besado? ¡Por qué lo has hecho? ¡Por qué eres como los demás! ¡Solo buscas el placer y la humillación de las chicas que están locas por ti! ¡Por qué…—Lo empujó una vez—…lo has…—De nuevo—…HECHO!—Pero antes de volver a reaccionar de nuevo Will la atrapó entre sus brazos y cuando quiso darse cuenta él la volvió a besar, y esta vez lo hizo mejor que la anterior. La tocó el rostro mojado por la lluvia, el pelo, la abrazó contra él de forma que ella podía sentirle, podía olerle. Ambos estaban mojados por la lluvia, y tenían un frío terrible, pero daba igual, podía acabarse el mundo en ese momento.

Se separaron con pesadez y ser miraron a los ojos.

—Porque te quiero…—Ella se quedó muda, era lo último que esperaba oír de los labios de William Dawson—…Sé que esto no está bien, eras la hija de mi mejor amigo, eres mucho más joven que yo, eres un error… Pero te quiero… ¡Y no puedo evitarlo Luccia…! Estoy locamente enamorado de ti… ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte besado? En absoluto. Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacerlo. Si me largaba es porque es un error… ¡Joder eres la hija de Draco! ¡Pero te quiero y…! —El hombre a penas podía llegar a explicarse—… ¡…No puedo evitarlo! ¡No puedo! Te amo… Con locura… Y es irrefrenable… Imparable… Inhumano…

...

...

La tormenta no se pasaba aún, y Hermione entró congelada en el hospital. Había intentado retrasar ese momento el mayor tiempo posible, pero se había quedado sin escusas, Ginny se había marchado de casa, y Marie había despertado. Esa mañana había apagado el móvil para evitar que su madre comunicase con ella y la incitase a ir a hospital a ver a su hermana. Tampoco había pasado por casa, no quería hacerlo, los recuerdos estaban aún demasiado recientes. Su ropa estaría por todas partes, todo estaría desordenado, la cama deshecha…

Subió hasta la planta donde estaba su hermana. Las paredes de las habitaciones eran de cristal de forma que las enfermeras y médicos pudieran ver todo lo que pasaba en el interior para evitar incidentes. La castaña observó con atención el que Draco no estuviese dentro, y la sorprendió al ver que no, se habría marchado, ya que era tarde.

—Hola princesa…—La chica se giró y casi la da algo al ver al rubio. Este vestía una cazadora de piel, con pantalones beis y camisa de cuadros, estaba muy atractivo.

Un flash de recuerdos volvieron a su mente, los besos, las miradas, su desnudez… Todo. Aún estaba en su mente.

—…No me llames así—Dijo ella girándose sumisa para evitar mirarlo. Observó de nuevo a su familia, Marie ya reía y todo con las palabras de sus padres—…No puedo entrar ahí dentro…—Expresó ella como para si misma mientras miraba desde fuera a sus parientes junto a ya una activa Marie.

—Vamos… Nadie tiene porque saber lo nuestro…

—Entre nosotros no hay nada, Draco— Expresó de forma cortante y aclaratoria. Draco se acercó por detrás de forma que ella podía sentir su aliento en la oreja, y susurró:

—No pensabas eso la otra noche…

— ¡Cállate!—Dijo ella empujándole hacía atrás—… Ni siquiera eres consciente de lo que significa todo esto para mí… He roto… Todo… Todo lo que soy… ¿Qué me has hecho?

—Ahora será culpa mía ¿No?—Dijo sintiéndose acusado.

—¡Haces que pierda la cabeza! ¡Qué me olvide de quien soy!

— ¿Y eso es malo?

—Tal vez para ti, que te avergüenzas de quien eres. Pero yo... Soy perfecta, tengo la vida perfecta, el novio perfecto, el trabajo perfecto… Lo dice todo el mundo. ¡Todo encaja menos tú!

—Lo siento cariño—Dijo él haciéndose la víctima.

— ¡Das asco!

—Siento de verdad no encajar en tu puzle pero yo soy así. Tendrás que vivir con ello…—Ella no dijo nada, sino que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No había nada que decir, él tenía razón, tenía que vivir con el error cometido, ya no había nada que hacer, era impotente. Draco se sintió algo extraño, era la primera vez que ella se callaba ante sus intimidaciones; La castaña casi estaba llorando—…Ehi…—Susurró mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de ella—…Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… No diré nada…—Tampoco le convenían hacerlo.

—No es por eso… Es… Lo he traicionado todo. No sé… No sé en que me he convertido… No sé que ha cambiado…

— ¿Crees que hay algo diferente?— Preguntó él curioso. Ella aún le daba la espalda y continuaba mirando el interior de la habitación refugiada en las sobras del pasillo.

Tal vez ella sintiese algo. Eso complicaba las cosas y las hacía más fáciles a la vez. Podría acostarse con ella cuando quisiese, pero seguro que Hermione quería más. Pero eso era imposible, ella era demasiado recta, era demasiado buena para él, una mujer así, tan perfecta, no podía fijarse en alguien con una vida tan desastrosa como era la suya. Era prácticamente imposible.

— ¡No lo sé! No sé si soy yo… O eres tú…—La chica se giró y le miró a los ojos grises por primera vez desde la noche anterior. Y de nuevo vio su transparencia y su oscuridad, él la escudriñaba el rostro—…Me estás haciendo plantearme y hacer cosas de las que jamás me creí capaz. Siempre pensé que sería feliz ejerciendo mi profesión, que estaría con Harry que es simplemente genial, que no traicionaría a lo que soy… Pero tú… Apareciste y ahora… —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros—…Ya no sé si prefiero el blanco o el negro. Has hecho que descubriese mi propia oscuridad… Y tengo miedo de no saber parar. He traicionado a mi hermana, a mi familia, a Harry, a todo lo que me importa… Si, hay algo diferente… Y eres tú… Quiero que te marches de mi vida…—Draco se quedó mudo, casi podía sentir el odio de los ojos de ella—…Yo soy la misma de siempre, mi vida es la misma que antes. Excepto porque tú estás en ella… Márchate de mi vida… No vuelvas… Lo de anoche no volverá a repetirse, créeme…

Draco sonrió y miró hacía abajo entre ofendido e irónico.

— ¿Crees que desapareceré sin más?

—Sé que no. Eres tan cerdo que seguirás con Marie después de haberte acostado conmigo, sé que no la vas a abandonar…

—No me refiero a eso…—Ella puso cara interrogativa—… ¿Crees que me olvidarás tan fácilmente? Dices que lo de anoche se a acabado, que no volverá a repetirse… Pero solo fue el principio…—Hermione escuchaba con atención las palabras del rubio—…Has caído en la trampa. Niña del frío cielo, acabas de probar el calor del infierno conmigo, y te has quemado… Las heridas enfriarán y sanarán… Pero volverás a helarte… Y volverás al infierno… A quemarte en sus llamas… Hasta volverte cenizas…

Ella le miró desafiante.

—Vete… Te lo pido formalmente… Deja que recupere mi vida.

Draco apretó los labios mientras movía el pie nervioso, lanzó una mirada desafiante a Hermione e hizo un gesto obsceno cuando se marchó.

La castaña sopló aliviada. Pero en su interior sentía dolor, vacio… Sentía frío, había vuelto al paraíso… Pero con las llagas del infierno…

...

...

Scorpius también se había empapado, pero le daba igual, había algo que tenía que hacer.

Llamó a la puerta de color blanco. Desde el portal podía escuchar la música de la fiesta de drogas que Amelie se estaría dando en aquel momento. Después de esperar como cinco minutos al fin le abrió. De nuevo el hedor de aquel sitio se le hundió en la nariz. Era asqueroso.

—Hola cielo—Dijo Amelie con una sonrisa pícara al ver a Scorp, pero este no sonrió—…Vaya no parece que estés de humor… Bueno da igual—Dijo ella lanzándose, pero él rubio la paró.

—No, solo he venido a hablar… Esto no puede… No puedo más…—Ella se limitó a dejar que hablase, con cara de pocos amigos—…Esto tiene que acabarse…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que a caso no te diviertes?— Preguntó la rubia ofendida.

—Si. ¡Claro que me he divertido contigo! Pero… Yo no soy así… Hay gente a la que le importo y que también necesitan mi ayuda, me necesitan… Y ellos si que me quieren de verdad…

—Ah—Dijo ella arrugando la nariz—… ¿Y para que has venido entonces?

—Quería decírtelo.

—Podías habértelo ahorrado ¿Me da igual sabes? No eres el único…—Intentó herir ella. Pero Scorpius ya la conocía lo suficiente y era un caballero, sabía como actuar.

—Aún así… Soy noble, no quería marcharme sin más… Y aunque tú no… Yo si que te voy a echar de menos… Adiós Amelie…

Ella lo miró seria. Acaba de quedarse sin su as en la manga, ya no tenía bajo su poder al hijo de los Malfoy, había perdido una gran baza.

El joven Malfoy sonrió y dijo adiós con la mano. Ella cerró la puerta de un portazo sin ocultar su enfado.

Pero no le sentó mal, Lu tenía razón, tal vez solo tenía que volver a ser el mismo de nuevo y todo lo malo, se iría sin más…

...

...

Hermione llegó a casa tarde esa noche. Las cosas con Marie habían ido mejor de lo que ella pensaba que irían, pero claro, olvidaba que su hermana no sabía nada.

Volvió a acordarse de Harry, le había llamado varias veces a lo largo del día, pero no cogía el teléfono. Temía que hubiese visto a Draco subir hasta su piso, o que les hubiese oído, definitivamente no se encontraba bien.

Entró en el piso y se enfrentó de nuevo a los recuerdos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tenía que calmarse un poco.

En ese momento una luz se iluminó en el suelo, justo al lado del mueble de la cocina, y reconoció el sonido de una alerta de mensaje. Miró en su bolso, su móvil no era ya que le llevaba consigo. Supuso que se trataba del de Draco, a lo mejor se le había olvidado allí.

Se apresuró y tomó el móvil del rubio.

¿Debía abrir el mensaje? No. Definitivamente, no. Pero algo en su interior la decía que lo hiciese, y no podía resistirse.

Dio a la tecla de "Aceptar" y el mensaje de voz se abrió mostrando una voz femenina.

"_Hola Draco soy Pansy… Supongo que William te ha contado lo mío con Theodore y que estarás enfadado. Lo entiendo, de verdad, pero no es por eso por lo que te llamo… Will me dijo que habían disparado a Marie y que creías que se trataba de algo que había tramado Tom, también me dijo que le habías mandado un mensaje para que se pusiera en contacto contigo. Pues bien, él me dijo que te dijera esto, sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de lo que quiere, sino sabes que te lo advertiría, aún así, por favor, ten cuidado: Mandará a un secuaz sobre las once de la noche el día 24 de diciembre a los almacenes, ve solo._

_Por favor, ten mucho cuidado…"_

Hermione cerró le móvil de repente.

¿Draco sabía quien había disparado a Marie y sabía por qué? ¿Quién narices era Tom? ¿Acaso no era Pansy su famosa y desaparecida primera esposa? ¿Ella sabía donde estaba Theodore?

— ¿En qué andas metido Malfoy?— Se preguntó para si misma.

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo… El día 24 seguiría a Draco Malfoy… Tal vez así lograra comprenderle…

* * *

**Bueno las cosas se van calentado ¿Verdad? La primera parte del fic está llegando a su fin. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido como avanzan Draco y Herms? Sé que muy lentamente pero los dos empiezan a darse cuenta de cosas. Y... ¿Will y Lu? A más de una dije que terminaríais amando esta pareja jaja.**

**Dejad review por favor aunque sea cortito siempre lo agradezco de corazón.**


	17. Siempre nos quedará París

**¡ESTA A PUNTO DE DARME ALGO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS! Llevo toda la santa tarde corrigiendo el maldito capítulo y justo cuando voy a subirlo se me ha apagado el ordenador y no se me ha guardado, siento que mueero.**

**Antes os había escrito un super mensaje precioso e inspirado pero bueno... Lo dejaré para otro momento porque es tardísimo. Muchas gracias como siempre a Javileta y a Malfoy Jen por dejar review.**

**Un pequeño aviso. La primera parte del fic está próxima a acabarse, no sé si a partir de ahora subiré un solo capítulo por semana, lo que sí que es fijo es que cuando termine esta primera parte estaré una semana sin subir nada poniéndome al orden con la segunda ¿Ok? Un beso.**

**Y como siempre: ¡DENTRO CAP!**

* * *

** Siempre nos quedará París.**

—Lo hemos perdido— Dijo Amelie por teléfono mientras miraba como amanecía desde la ventana de su viejo piso.

— ¿Le dejarse irse sin más?— Preguntó Tom con enfado.

— ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía retener a Scorpius sin desvelar mi identidad y hacerle sospechar. Sabes que Draco siempre está al acecho.

—De todas formas no es importante… Tengo un trabajo más apropiado a tu nivel…

La chica sonrió entusiasmada.

—Te escucho…

—Me gustaría probar hasta que punto William Dawson sigue de nuestro lado. No sé, saber hasta donde llega su fidelidad hacía mí…

— ¿Quieres que le ataque? ¿A Dawson?— La daba miedo, Will era una de las pocas personas a las que temía de verdad.

— ¡No, no! Aprecio más tu vida Amelie. Eres mi favorita ¿Recuerdas?

—Si.

—No pondría en peligro tu preciada existencia por diversión… Así era él, el perfecto seductor, el perfecto mentiroso.

—Lo sé.—Dijo tras una pausa de duda.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres imaginativa. Ponle a prueba… Y cuando te descubra, di que son órdenes mías…—La rubia sonrió de nuevo.

—Me asombras Riddle. Lo haces, en serio.

—Hay algo más de lo que me gustaría hablarte… De Astoria Greengass.

— ¿De G79? Ha desaparecido… Nadie sabe donde…

— ¿…Qué me dirías si ella volviera a ser mi favorita?

Amelie se quedó callada. Era una pregunta con trampa, lo sabía, Tom sabía que el mayor temor de la rubia sería ser sustituida por Astoria. Ella fue la favorita de Riddle durante años, y cuando la destinó a Alemania Amelie se convirtió en la nueva adquisición del líder, en su chica de oro…

—Pero eso es imposible… Ella no está…

— ¿Y crees que no volverá? Es lista… Es solo cuestión de tiempo que escape…

—Espera… ¿Escapar? ¿La han capturado?

—…Es información que tengo por ser quien soy. No es mi deber decirte nada, ni lo haré. Soy yo quien hago las preguntas…

—Lo siento…—Respondió ella secamente.

—Aún no me has respondido a la que te hice…

La rubia se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

—La mataría… Y yo volvería al trono…

El hombre sonrió en la distancia.

—Era justamente lo que quería oír, no esperaba menos de ti… Ahora ve, y haz lo que te pedí… Tienes dos semanas de plazo… No fracases…

...

...

Se había pasado la semana entera entre el hospital y el instituto. Tenía un montonazo de exámenes a preparar, ya que la temporada empezaba. Había recuperado todo el tiempo perdido con Ginny, y ambas se habían puesto al día de todo. Hermione alucinó con la historia vivida por la pelirroja, de cómo hacía ya casi dos meses había conocido al que era el hombre que ahora la traía de cabeza.

Hermione por su parte la contó todo lo que la había ocurrido con Draco en las últimas semanas. La contó todo, excepto el mensaje del móvil de él, el que le dio a su madre para que se lo entregase al rubio.

— ¿Hasta que punto te gusta?— Preguntó Hermione pícaramente a la joven Weasley cuando iban de camino a casa.

—Bueno…—Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida, mientras se abrochaba el abrigo rosa palo—…Digamos que… Me tiene loca…

— ¿Tanto?—La chica asintió—…Haces bien Ginny, te lo mereces.

Pararon antes de cruzar el paso de peatones entre un montón de gente ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

— ¿Harry te ha cogido ya el teléfono?

La castaña negó.

—La ley del silencio cariño, la famosa ley del silencio. Déjala que sufra ¡Déjala! Creo que ha vuelto a Londres, fui a buscarlo al hotel donde se alojaba y me dijeron que se había marchado…

—No parece que lo lleves especialmente mal ¿No?— Dijo Ginny cuando ambas se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

El día era más claro que de costumbre, el cielo estaba cubierto de las nubes más blancas que Hermione había visto jamás, daba la sensación de que iba a ponerse a nevar en cualquier momento.

—No es que lo lleve bien, es que… Intento no pensar en él demasiado… Aunque no puedo negar que lo hecho de menos…—Lanzó una sonrisa triste a su amiga y esta se la devolvió.

—Encontrarás a alguien, ya verás. ¡Siempre nos quedará Paris! ¿No? ¡La ciudad del amor!

—Ojalá el título me sirviera de algo ¿Ciudad del amor? Lo único que he encontrado aquí es… A un hombre que traiciona a su novia con su hermana. Me sorprendí a mi misma con lo de esa noche, no sé que me ocurrió, era como si no fuera yo… Era como…

— ¿Una versión mala de ti misma?

—Mala en el sentido de oscura. No sé Ginny… Tengo un mal presentimiento, mi instinto me dice que algo malo está a punto de ocurrir… Algo va a cambiar…

— ¡Dios haces que tenga miedo!

— ¡Lo digo en serio! Verás, el otro día tuve un sueño…

— ¿…Dios no me digas que tu también eres de las que cree en el tarot, la interpretación de los sueños y esas cosas?

— ¡No! Pero escúchame…

...

_Se limpió las manos llenas de sangre con una camisa blanca masculina. Todo lo veía en color blanco y negro, y las imágenes a penas eran claras. También se la pasó por la cara y se dio cuenta de que también estaba ensangrentada._

— _¿Estás bien?— Esa voz distorsionada la resultaba especialmente familiar. Miró hacía un lado y la imagen se volvió más clara, a pesar de que lo seguía viendo todo en blanco y negro._

_Iba en un coche, de eso estaba más que segura y quien le hablaba debía ser el conductor._

—…_No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien…— Podía ver la lluvia por las ventanillas. Miró de nuevo a su acompañante, y casi la da un vuelco al corazón. Era Draco. Tan envuelto en sangre como ella misma—…Voy a cuidar de ti… _

"_Voy a cuidar de ti"_

_No supo porque pero se puso terriblemente nerviosa. A penas podía respirar, se asfixiaba, sentía ganas de vomitar, y se sentía como si toda la cabeza la diese vueltas por la sobrecarga de sentimientos._

— _¡Hermione! ¡Todo va a salir bien! ¿Vale?—Dijo poniendo su mano en el brazo de ella, pero la castaña la apartó de un manotazo._

— _¡Cállate! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho! _

_Draco se quedó callado, se mostraba muy nervioso y sobreexcitado._

— _¡Mira en lo que me has convertido! ¿Ves lo que me has hecho? ¿Lo ves? ¡Me has bañando en sangre, me has ensuciado con sangre…!—Él continuó sin decir nada— ¡Yo era perfecta…!—Dijo con voz rota, precedida por el llanto. Su corazón se aceleró. Estaba al borde del colapso. Continuas imágenes se aparecían en su cabeza como un flash, un sinfín de ¿Recuerdos o sucesos futuros? Ya ni siquiera estaba segura… Seguidamente todo se volvió blanco._

_..._

—Dios… Si que es rara la cosa— Dijo Ginny saboreando un crepe que se acababa de comprar en un puesto de calle.

—Me asustó. Era como si no fuese un sueño, como si fuese real. La sangre estaba caliente, percibía mis propias sensaciones…—La castaña paró de recordar cuando Ginny la miró con cara de loca—… ¡No estoy zumbada! ¿Sabes?

—Gracias por la aclaración. Por un segundo pensé que eras una paranoica o algo…

— ¡Ginny!— Se quejó la castaña.

— ¡Solo es un sueño cariño! ¡Y los sueños, sueños son!

—Eso díselo a Calderón de la Barca. En el fondo es una estupidez, es… ¡Solo un sueño! Algo irracional, producto de mi cerebro… De mi imaginación…—Se dijo como para si misma.

— ¡Así me gusta! ¡La Hermione racional de siempre! Bueno como te iba diciendo antes de todo esto yo… ¡Ah!— La pelirroja paró en seco a su amiga y la hizo mirar al frente. Se puso de todos los colores posibles, parecía furiosa—… ¡Es él! ¡Es él!— Gritó señalando a un hombre que entraba en el restaurante de la acera de enfrente—… ¡Está acompañado de otra tía!—Hermione se quedó sin palabras para decirle a la pelirroja. Lo peor que le puede pasar a una chica es encontrarse por la calle con el hombre con el que se acuesta y que este esté con otra. Blaise había salido de una limusina de color blanco, y detrás de él una chica castaña con el pelo recogido en un altísimo y elegante moño. —… ¡Se acabó! ¡Se acabó! ¡Definitivamente se ha acabado! ¿Qué hacía con esa?

—Ginny…

— ¡No lo entiendo! Viene a pedirme perdón a casa, accede a estar sin sexo… ¡Ya lo entiendo es por el sexo! ¡Es por eso! ¡Los hombres necesitan sexo!

— ¡Ginny! No sabes lo que ha pasado a si que no lo saques todo de quicio. Puede que sea una familiar suyo, una amiga, una compañera de trabajo…

— ¡Tu crees?— Gritó la chica escandalizada y fuera de si—…¡Nunca! Repito ¡Nunca dejes a tu hombre salir con una compañera de trabajo! ¡Imagínate que es una secretaria ahí super sexy que le pone a cien y…!

— ¡Ginny! ¡Haz el favor de calmarte y pensarlo racionalmente! No te precipites por favor…

— ¡Voy a llamarlo!— Gritó la pelirroja. Varias personas que pasaban por allí dieron un salto del susto—… ¡Voy a llamarlo y a mandarlo a la mierda de una maldita vez!

—¡Cálmate Ginn!— Pero esta no parecía escuchar lo que su amiga la decía, simplemente tomó el móvil y empezó a buscar en la agenda desesperadamente—…¿Para que se habría molestado en ser tan bueno y tan caballeroso contigo para luego engañarte con otra? Conoces a su familia…

— ¡Cállate que da llamada!— Ambas esperaron unos segundos en silencio pero nada, nadie lo cogió—… ¡Ves! ¡Ves! ¡Ves! ¡Está pasando de mí! ¡Lo está haciendo! ¡Le voy a mandar un mensaje ahora mismo!

—Creo que te estás precipitando…

—"Hola Blaise soy Ginny. Iba andando por la calle cuando te he visto salir del coche con otra tía. Mira si para ti lo nuestro es un juego se acabó. Se acabó. Me parece muy bien que te quieras reír de la chica tonta de barrio a la que te estás tirando, pero eso demuestra una cosa, yo tengo más clase que tú y soy más honesta… ¿Qué más decirte cariño? A si… ¡QUÉ TE DEN! ¡QUÉ TE DEN! ¡QUÉ TE DEN!"— Seguidamente cerró el teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolso del abrigo rosa. Tras una pausar miró a Hermione sin comprender muy bien—...Me he pasado ¿Verdad?

Hermione asintió y no pudo evitar sonreir un momento. Quería a Ginny, la quería de verdad, era un regalo del cielo. Una de esas personas a las que es imposible no querer.

—Deberíais haber hablado…

— ¡De verdad tu crees que con los tíos se puede hablar? Entre Blaise y yo lo único que pasaba es que cuando quedábamos para "solucionar" nuestros problemas era que terminaba desnuda en cualquier sitio como el armario de las escobas del instituto…

— ¡Qué?

—…No me interrumpas. Una mesa de billar de su mansión, una piscina, un jacuzzi, el suelo, un probador de una tienda… Divertidísimo por cierto, y un sinfín de lugares más que no voy a nombrarte…

—Genial… Creo que tenéis un problema…

—Puede que tengas razón…

— ¿Solo puede?

—Solo puede…

...

...

Draco había pasado esa noche en su estudio. Ni siquiera había ido a ver a Marie, estaba realmente cansado. Llevaba casi una semana sin ver a Hermione, estaba enfadado y realmente molesto, su última pelea con la castaña le había cabreado de verdad, se sentía mal, verdaderamente humillado.

Ni siquiera entendía porque perdía tanto tiempo pensando en ella ¡Si era estúpida! ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida de no darse cuenta del pedazo de hombre que tenía delante de sus narices? ¡Va siiiiii… Porque estaba Potty-Pop! Claaaaaaroooo, ¿Cómo perder al pedazo de hombre que era Potter? Tan bueno, tan majo, tan listo, tan fantástico, tan increíble… Con esos ojos verdes y ese pelo negro… Si definitivamente ese tío no valía la pena…

Vale… Tenía que aceptarlo…

"Draco Malfoy tu vida es un desastre…" Pensó.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo? ¿Lloriquear? ¿Lloriquear por ella? ¡Él era un hombre! ¡Y los hombres no lloran por ese tipo de cosas! ¿En que momento obtuvo ese mal concepto de si mismo? ¡Ella era una niña estúpida! Definitivamente no valía la pena. Pero tenía que sacársela de la cabeza, y no había manera, llevaba toda la semana pensando en la noche que ambos pasaron juntos. ¡Pero si tampoco fue para tanto! Había pasado mejores momentos con mejores mujeres… De eso estaba seguro… Lo único malo es que no lograba recordarlos… Si definitivamente se estaba volviendo un obsesivo…

Se sobresaltó cuando llamaron a la puerta y la cabeza de Blaise Zabini apareció ante él.

— ¡Vaya, te dignas a aparecer!— Dijo el rubio con todo el sentido del humor que le fue posible, no estaba para bromas.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro…

El castaño cerró la puerta tras él como era la costumbre y caminó sobre la moqueta roja del estudio del rubio.

— ¿Y a que debo tu gentil visita?— Preguntó Draco en un tono pomposo que no le pegaba nada.

Blaise no respondió si no que escudriñó el rostro de su amigo con curiosidad hasta exclamar:

— ¡Tío! ¡Menudas pintejas! ¿Qué te ha pasado?— Dijo Blaise sentándose en el asiento en frente de la mesa de Draco.

—No he dormido…

— ¿Has estado con alguien?

Draco sonrió de lado.

— ¡Ya me gustaría! No es por eso… Es que… Últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza…—Dijo el rubio refregándose los ojos.

— ¿Y esas cosas tienen nombre y apellidos?—Draco le miró pícaramente. Si, claro que tenían…—…¿La conozco?

—No…—Y ni la conocería. Nunca permitiría que viera a Hermione, ya que corría el peligro de que por alguna casualidad ella se enterase del parecido entre ella y Paris, y eso sería fatal para su relación… ¿Perdona? ¿Qué relación? Tenía que aceptarlo, entre ellos, había de todo menos algo…

— ¿Es guapa?

—No es más que una obsesión temporal, nada más… Es un capricho, la deseo y punto —Cortó el rubio.

—A entonces vale... Ya me había preocupado…

— ¿Y eso?

—Siempre que sales con alguien me toca sacar el Giorgio Armani que mi madre me compró para mis dieciocho cumpleaños… Está al fondo del armario, y no sabes la que se prepara uno para buscar en el vestidor de un Zabini… Hay demasiada ropa… Las criadas se pondría histéricas, no por nada solo por lo de buscar el jodido traje.

—Aún sigo sin pillarlo— Dijo Draco acomodándose en su sillón negro.

—Me refiero a que cada vez que sales con alguien te casas… No sé es una tendencia que tienes. Raro ¿Eh?— El rubio sonrió, Zabini era una de esas personas con las que uno podía hablar horas y horas sin aburrirse.

—Recuerdo cuando te casaste con Pansy, fue una boda bonita. De las tres que has tenido la mejor…

— ¿Tu crees?

—Si… ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque de todas las mujeres con la que te has casado Parkinson era la única que no era estúpida.

—Clemence tampoco era tan tonta…

—Oohh… ¡Si que lo era!… Y su hermana Fleur no estaba mal, un poco estirada, pero mona. El cabrón de Dawson se tiró a tres primas suyas ese mismo día.

—Lo que tu digas… ¡Yo al menos no soy un pica flor como tú! Soy buena gente, aunque tú no lo creas…

—Si tu supieras Malfoy…—Dijo Blaise en tono soñador. Draco puso cara de susto.

— ¡Dime por favor que has encontrado a alguien!

—Pues… Si… A ver no estoy así… Así… ¡No sé!

— ¿Pillado?

—Si. Es que no sé realmente lo que siento por esa chica, solo sé que es especial… No había conocido nunca a nadie como ella…

Draco se dedicó a asentir con afirmación y cara de lástima.

—Por ahí se empieza amigo, después vienen los anillos, la boda y los niños. ¡O también puedes alterar el orden!

—Que gracioso…—Dijo el hombre molesto. No, no estaba enamorado ¡No podía estarlo! ¡Él era Blaise! ¡Blaise Zabini! ¡Uno de los solteros de oro de París! ¡No podía enamorarse! ¡Eso no entraba en sus planes! El caso, es que el hecho de estar sin Ginny le producía terror, un verdadero terror. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía algo así, no sabía reconocer la sensación, pero no podía ser amor… No podía serlo… Él no podía estar enamorado… Si había aceptado estar con ella sin sexo era porque… ¡Va, no encontraba la razón! Seguramente se le olvidó en ese momento… Si, sería eso…

...

...

William caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy. Hacía días que no lo hacía. No sabía como mirar a Draco después de lo ocurrido con Luccia la última noche.

Caminó sigilosamente como intentando no toparse con alguien. Pero todo sigilo fue en vano, casi le da algo cuando vio a Luccia salir de su habitación y ambos se encontraron de frente. Los dos se sonrojaron notablemente.

—Eh… No te he visto en toda la semana…—Dijo Luccia intentando decir algo.

—Si… Ya… Es que… He estado algo ocupado, como tu padre ahora va menos por el trabajo, no he tenido mucho tiempo para pasarme por aquí…

—Me lo imaginé…

—Bueno, yo ya me marchó— William echó a caminar pasillo adelante lo más rápido que le fue posible.

—Espera…—Pidió ella. Él paró. No podía negarlo, no podía resistirse. No podía, no podía. No entendía en que momento había pasado todo. No sabía cuando había empezado a sentir eso por la rubia, pero sabía que era real. Will se dio la vuelta lentamente y de nuevo caminó hacía ella.

—Dime…

— ¿No vamos a hablar?

— ¿Hablar de qué?— Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes bien de qué. No te hagas el tonto conmigo…—Él bajó la mirada algo avergonzado. Eso hizo que ella sintiese vergüenza de si misma y de esa situación—…No mires el suelo por favor… Me pone nerviosa…—Él levantó la mirada. Se sentía tan estúpido ¿De qué tenía vergüenza?—…Me quieres… Estás enamorado de mí…

—Pero no está bien…

—…No. No lo está. Creo que ambos tenemos un problema…

—…Es que está tu padre, y él es mi amigo... Entiéndelo… —Dijo él aún nervioso.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Qué diría si… Se enterase?

—La verdad… No quiero ni pensarlo…

—El otro problema es que no quiero esperar…—Dijo la rubia acercándose peligrosamente a Will.

—Lu… Está en el despacho—Intentaba resistirse, pero era demasiado tentadora. Ella atrevida le agarró de la corbata y le inclinó un poco, lo suficiente como para poder hablarle al oído.

—Solo unos besos por favor… —William sonrió.

—Tengo miedo de perder el control contigo ¿Sabes? No soy como tú crees…

—Eres William, con eso me basta… —Seguidamente ella abrió con la espalda la puerta de su habitación y entraron en ella. Esta era grande y espaciosa, a penas estaba amueblada con unos muebles en color malva, a conjunto con el edredón y el dosel de la cama de la chica.

Ella le tumbó y le quitó la americana negra. Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, estando encima de él y le besó. Will la tomó por la cabeza y profundizó el beso mientras la tocaba el pelo rubio que caía sobre su cara.

—Te quiero…—Susurró en un momento de relajación el moreno—…Te quiero.

Luccia jadeó al besarlo con más pasión. Will empezaba a sentir algo abajo, intentaba refrenarlo, pero no podía, era superior a sus fuerzas. El bulto que se elevaba en sus pantalones era completamente notable, la chica bajó la mano lentamente en cuanto lo notó y lo tocó por encima del pantalón haciendo que William gimiese muy levemente. Empezó un suave jadeo, se estaba dejando llevar, y eso era algo que nunca permitiría.

—Lu… Espera…—Dijo frenándola, pero ella no parecía dispuesta.

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora?—Preguntó algo molesta.

—Esto… Es un error—Él se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama. Tenía el pelo totalmente revuelto y la camisa arrgada. Luccia resopló y miró al suelo.

—Si… Lo sé…

—Creo que no estoy actuando como una adulto maduro… No solo en el sentido de que…—Intentó encontrar la palabra adecuada—…Te he besado. ¡Me estaba enrollando contigo ahora mismo! No es solo la diferencia de edad, te saco dieciséis años, es también el hecho de que eres la hija de Draco…

El rostro de Luccia ensombreció.

—Entiendo que sea difícil para ti…

—Lo es… Y mucho. Sabes que él nunca me lo perdonaría… Si… Puede que pienses que soy un cobarde, pero no quiero perderlo como amigo… Pero lo más difícil de todo es que estaría dispuesto a cambiarlo por ti… —Ella se quedó muda—… ¡Es lo que más me confunde! Ya te he dicho que te quiero. Dos o tres veces en realidad, pero no sé si eres consciente hasta que punto. Me confunde el hecho de que, no eres para nada como la última chica con la que estuve, sois los contrarios. Me confunde que seas tan joven y que sin embargo me hayas atrapado de esa forma… Me confunde el hecho de ser capaz de abandonar a mi mejor amigo con el que llevo media vida, por ti… Me da miedo, me asusta. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño…—Esto último desconcertó a la chica quien le obligó a que la mirase a los ojos.

— ¿Hacerme daño? ¿Tú? ¿A mí?— Dijo ella en tono de sorpresa.

—. Has visto lo mejor de mí… Pero nunca viste lo malo…

—Nada puede ser tan malo…

Él habló pausadamente.

—Prométeme algo…—Ella lo miró penetrantemente—… ¿Lo harás?

—Depende.

—Necesito que me prometas esto…—Lu se quedó pensativa y algo dudosa, pero decidió asentir al fin—…Prométeme que pase lo que pase, si alguna vez intento hacerte daño, por el motivo y las circustancias que sean, si pierdo el control... Prométeme que huiras, me abandonarás y nunca volverás a intentar encontrarme o a saber de mí. Y en el caso de que nada de eso sea posible, te pido... Que levantes el arma y dispares sin pensar.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te prometa eso?

—Es lo mejor que puedes hacer si intento hacerte daño. No me conoces Lu, ya te lo he dicho antes, no has visto mi lado oscuro. Mi verdadero yo…

—Yo creo en ti, William Dawson...—Le rozó la mano suavemente—...Conozco tu alma, conozco lo que eres. Me has ayudado cuando otros ni siquier se habrían atrevido. Y te doy las gracias por ello...—Pausó un momento—..Will, yo.. Te quiero.

Él se quedó callado, saboreando ese momento. Porque era la primera vez que le decían que le amaban, nunca nadie lo había hecho, al menos de formas sincera. Había oído esas palabras de muchas mujeres pero ninguna lo había amado de verdad, y la que lo hizo jamás se lo dijo. No era su estilo. Nunca lo haría.

—Prométemelo…—Dijo rompiendo el silencio agarrándola la mano con fuerza—... Te juro que soy capaz de salir por esa puerta y no volver si no me lo prometes… Quiero anteponer tu seguridad ante todo.

—Te lo prometo... Pero creo en ti, Will, y no creo que seas capaz de hacer lo que insinuas. Tienes que irte...—Dijo la chica mientras le entregaba la chaqueta. Él se levantó, pero se giró de repente antes de cruzar la puerta.

—Luccia... Yo también te quiero. Puede que te quiera desde siempre, puede que siempre lo supiese pero no quisiera aceptarlo. Pero te quiero. Y aunque no podamos estar juntos, quiero que siempre tengas presente que esa es la realidad, la verdad. Te quiero...— Y seguidamente cerró la puerta.

[...]

Will salió de la habitación de Lu y casi se le para el corazón cuando se topó con Blaise de frente.

—Eh… ¿Dawson?—Dijo Blaise algo descolocado.

— ¿Zabini?— Continuó Will siguiéndole el royo e intentando sonar natural.

—Vale… ¡Vale!—Dijo Blaise intentando convencerse a si mismo—…Intentaré ignorar lo que acabo de ver… ¡Acabas de salir de la habitación de Lu!

—Eh… Si…

—Y has ido a… ¿Arroparla? ¿A leerla un cuento?—William se pasó la mano por la cabeza y Blaise entendió al instante—… ¿Quieres hablar?

—Eso estaría bien…

Ambos se marcharon a la mansión del castaño, que aunque fuera raro, estaba vacía ya que todos sus familiares se habían marchado de vacaciones hasta que llegase navidad, por lo que ahora Blaise tenía toda la casa para él solito.

Pidieron a unas asistentas que llevaran un par de hamacas al campo de golf. El atardecer llegaba y ambos se sentaron a charlar con tranquilidad.

—Cuéntame tus problemas tío…—Dijo Blaise echándose su pelo engominado hacía atrás.

— ¿Mis problemas?—Rio Will—…Ni siquiera tu Zabini has cometido una locura así…

—Si es porque estás tirando los tejos a Lu no te asustes…—Expresó Blaise mientras se acomodaba en su hamaca y se quitaba la corbata—…Yo lo hago a veces, sin que Draco se entere, por eso yo le caigo tan mal a Lu, porque ella se da cuenta de que la miro…

—Ojalá fuera solo eso…

—Me lo imaginaba en realidad, ni tu estarías tan preocupado solo por eso… Cuéntame.

—Bueno pues… Te lo diré sin rodeos… Estoy pillado por ella…

Zabini se quedó pensativo un momento y seguidamente miró a su amigo y soltó una carcajada detrás de sus gafas de sol negras.

— ¡Ja! ¿En serio?— Dijo divertido.

—No sé donde le ves la gracia…

— ¡No! ¡No!—Dijo Blaise dando palmadas mientras reía—…La tiene, en serio la tiene…

— ¿Y solo piensas eso? ¿Qué tiene gracia?

—No. También pienso que tienes un problemón de cojones… Eso también…

Will resopló.

—Gracias… De verdad me has ayudado mucho…—Ironizó el moreno.

— ¡De nada! ¡De nada! Pero haber, cuéntame hasta que punto estás pillado…

— ¿Hasta el punto de haberme enrollado con ella?

Blaise puso cara de vinagre. Se quedó hecho un pasmo,se lo había tomado como una broma estúpida de William hasta este momento, pero no mentía, los tíos no mentían con esas cosas.

—Vale… Vale… Eso... Eso si que no me lo esperaba—Dijo intentado asimilar lo que acababa de oír—…Tú, y la enana de los Malfoy… ¿Has pensado que la cogías en brazos cuándo nació?

—Cállate anda…—Pidió Will.

— ¡Ehi! ¡Qué eres tú quien me ha pedido que te escuchase! A si que ahora te toca oír mi sermón… Sinceramente, creo que has metido la pata… Pero hasta el fondo… Hasta el fondo de los fondos… Como se entere Draco…

—Me mata…

—No. Te torturará, te hará muchos cachitos pequeñitos y te serviría de aperitivo en bandeja de plata para una recepción en la mansión Malfoy… ¡Qué futuro más triste!

—Tus ironías son agobiantes… ¿No te puedes tomar nada en serio?— Pidió Will abrumado.

—No… En serio… Que tienes un problema tío…

— ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?—Dijo Will buscando la ayuda de su amigo.

— ¿Sinceramente?

—Por supuesto…

—Pues…—Blaise se quedó pensativo—…La única salida que lo veo es que le dejes las cosas claras a ella. Dila que es aún demasiado joven y que… Quieres esperar. Una mentira piadosa…

—No podría hacerlo. Porque aquí todo parece muy fácil, pero delante de ella… No. No sería capaz…

—Es que entonces…. ¡Una cosa está clara! Lo que no puedes hacer es contarle nada a Draco…

—En eso estamos de acuerdo…

—Yo la única solución que le veo es esa…

—La verdad es que seria la única forma de no hacerla daño en un futuro, el dolor mitigará con el tiempo. El amor marchita. Sería la única forma de mantenerla a salvo…

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—Si. Me aterroriza la idea de que me saliera la vena homicida y que ella estuviera cerca. No me lo perdonaría jamás… ¿Sabes Blaise? Si hay algo que verdaderamente me da miedo es llegar a dañar a mis seres queridos… Por eso hay veces que me aparto de la gente, por eso no tengo muchos amigos, me da miedo dañarlos. Aún sigue ahí Blaise, el Dawson oscuro sigue aquí dentro… Forma parte de mí…

Ambos se quedaron callados durante un rato cada uno pensando en sus propios problemas.

— ¿Sabes que mi prima Érika está aquí en París?— Aportó Blaise intentado sacar un tema de conversación.

— ¿A sí? —Dijo Will en tono de sorpresa—… ¿Sabes si ha pasado por mi casa?

—No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

—No, por nada…— Dijo William restándole importancia. Pero en el fondo le preocupaba que Érika hubiese vuelto después de lo que ocurrió entre ellos la última vez que se vieron en Venecia. Érika Debeux Zabini. Recordaba bien ese nombre. Ella habría sido la única mujer con la que podría haberse casado y formar una familia, con ella habría estado dispuesto a sentar cabeza. Habían sido amigos de siempre, y lo fue más cuando Astoria se marchó y él decidió entrar en rehabilitación. Sentía una ternura especial ante esa chica, cuya belleza competía con la de Greengass. Pero lo suyo no pasó de una fogosa noche, y no volvieron a llamarse, ni a hablar, no la había vuelto a ver desde Venecia, hacía ya dos años.

Blaise tomó su móvil distraído y miró la bandeja de mensajes. Tenía uno de Ginny, un mensaje de voz. Se le puso a la oreja dispuesto a oír la bonita voz de la pelirroja:

"Hola Blaise soy Ginny. Iba andando por la calle cuando te he visto salir del coche con otra tía. Mira si para ti lo nuestro es un juego se acabó ¿Ok? Me parece muy bien que te quieras reír de la chica tonta de barrio a la que te estás tirando, pero eso demuestra una cosa, yo tengo más clase que tú… ¿Qué más decirte cariño? A si… ¡QUÉ TE DEN!"

— ¿Perdona?— Gritó Blaise escandalizado.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Will miró a su amigo confuso.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!— Zabini empezó a marcar números como un loco—…¿Ginny? Hola soy Blaise.

— ¡Vaya! Por fin te dignas a contestar… Quiero una explicación simple y clara…

— ¡No he visto tu mensaje hasta ahora!

—Ya… Claro…

— ¡Va en serio!

Will mientras miraba a su amigo con cara de diversión, ver a Blaise así de nervioso era de esas cosas dignas de ver en la vida.

— ¿Bueno y que tienes que decir al respecto?

— ¡Era mi prima! ¡Mi prima Érika!

— ¿No podías ser un poco más original y buscar una escusa mejor?

— ¡Te lo juro! ¡Va en serio! ¡Totalmente en serio! ¿No podemos solucionarlo saliendo a cenar? Puedo hasta presentártela si quieres…—Dijo él en un momento de desesperación.

Ginny calló al otro lado del teléfono mientras se pensaba la solución que el chico la estaba dando.

—Tal vez me lo piense… ¿Cómo se llama tu prima?

—Érika Debeux. Te digo que va en serio, a ti no te mentiría…

Will arrugó la cara y empezó a hacer gestos como si vomitase.

—Está bien… Quedamos… De nuevo, pero tráela. Si veo que llegas sin ella saldré por la puerta automáticamente.

—Trato hecho…—Seguidamente Blaise colgó en el teléfono. Tenía la piel de gallina, y el corazón acelerado, se veía muy nervioso.

— ¿Era la pelirroja con la que supuestamente no tienes nada?—Preguntó Will sonriendo.

—Cállate…— Dijo Blaise enfurruñado cruzándose de brazos.

...

...

Érika sacó de su bolso color carne una tarjeta con un número y una dirección.

"Si, debe ser aquí" Pensó.

No sabía como hablar con él después de lo sucedido la última vez que se vieron. Ya lo había decidido, le quería a él, no había otro hombre. Además si se hubiera quedado con William seguramente Astoria cometería algún atentado contra su vida, a nadie le conviene cabrear a alguien esa mujer.

Llamó a la puerta de la casa después de cruzar el jardincito bien cuidado. Una mujer de pelo rojizo le abrió la puerta y la sonrió con dulzura cuando la chica le preguntó por su hijo.

El chico de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes se quedó algo sorprendido de ver a Érika ahí.

—Vaya… Has vuelto… Me parece raro, dijiste que nunca lo harías…

Ella suspiró y seguidamente echó todo el aire.

—Ha sido difícil.

—También lo fue para mí. Me abandonaste, me dejaste tirado en un hotel de Venecia… ¿Qué pasó…?

—…Aún es difícil de explicar…—Dijo la castaña bajando el tono.

— ¿Y tienes el valor de volver? He rehecho mi vida, ya no soy la misma persona, he cambiado… No me engañarás de nuevo… No volverás a mentirme, ni a utilizarme, ya no soy tu juguete Érika…

—Nunca fuiste mi juguete… Todo fue un malentendido creía que te habías marchado con Amelie…

— ¿La conoces?

—He oído hablar de ella, cuando Astoria fue enviada a Alemania Amelie se convirtió en la favorita de Tom, ¿Tan buena es?

—No es una máquina como Astoria, pero es muy buena, además de ser más lista que Greengass, no es una apasionada, no se deja llevar por los instintos…

—La apropiada para ti. ¿Sales con ella?

—Te he dicho mil veces que no. Nos hemos acostado alguna vez, pero ella se acuesta con todo el mundo a si que…

Érika resopló.

—Eres un puñetero crio de mierda.

—Solo me sacas cinco años. No es tanto tiempo… Además soy un hombre…

— ¿Y cómo hombre tienes el derecho de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás?— Preguntó ella molesta.

— ¿Qué yo juego con…? ¡Perdona pero fuiste tú la que te acostaste con Dawson cuando tú y yo estábamos juntos!

— ¡Ya te lo dije! Pensé que me habías cambiado por Amelie, una versión más joven de mí…

—Aclárate… ¿A qué has venido? ¿A disculparte? Te tiraste al peor de mis enemigos. ¿Crees que te perdonaría tan fácilmente? Pues no pienso hacerlo…

—Si… He venido a disculparme, pero se que ya no te importo a si que…—La chica se giró y bajó las escaleritas de la casa—…Cedric…—La castaña se giró—…Llámame si necesitas algo. Yo al contrario que tú… Si que sé perdonar. No solo he vuelto para que Draco me cuente que narices está pasando dentro de la organización, también vine por ti… Simplemente te echaba de menos, pero veo que regresar ha sido una estupidez… Ya nada es lo que era, puede que París siga oliendo tan dulce como siempre, pero ya no es la ciudad en la que yo crecí. No conozco a mis sobrinos, Paris ya no está, ni Astoria, ni Pansy, Blaise anda por ahí enamoradoe, tú y yo… No somos las mismas personas… Todo ha cambiado sin que yo me diese cuenta, y ahora me doy cuenta del tiempo que perdí, de lo poco que valoré lo que eran esas personas y ahora se han ido, ya ni siquiera las reconozco cuando las miro… No siempre quedará París…—Seguidamente la castaña se giró y caminó por el jardincito de la casa de Cedric—…Buenas noches…

...

...

La semana siguiente pasó rápida para todos.

Will quedó varias veces con Luccia en lugares remotos de la ciudad, ocultándose de las miradas de todos. Juntos todo era fácil, pero cuando se separaban él volvía a la realidad, no podían estar juntos. Por otro lado seguía con su investigación propia buscando que había sido de Astoria, alguien como ella no podía desaparecer así como quien no quiere la cosa, no creía que Nott el solito la tuviese retenida en alguna parte, Astoria Greengass no se dejaría enjaular tan fácilmente.

Draco pasó toda la semana junto a Marie, que se recuperaba favorablemente y ya podía andar, los médicos informaron a toda la familia Granger de que seguramente no tuvieran que pasar las inminentes navidades en el hospital.

El rubio no vio a Hermione en toda la semana, y eso le cabreó todavía más, era como si la necesitase…. Casi no dormía por la noche pensando en ella, en su olor, en su pelo… Y después de varias horas soñando con la chica, se daba la vuelta negado, y diciéndose que todo eran por estupideces, un simple capricho…

Blaise consiguió el perdón de Ginny de nuevo, y como hicieron la vez anterior, comenzaron de nuevo.

Pero lamentablemente, aunque queramos olvidar, no todo se olvida, aunque saques la espina siempre quedará la herida, y nada, aunque queramos… Vuelve a ser lo mismo… No siempre nos quedará París. Porque todo cambia, y cuando queremos darnos cuenta no somos las mismas personas, a pesar de ver el mismo rostro de siempre en el espejo, a veces solo hay que dejarlo ir, mirar hacía delante y pensar "Estoy aquí, estoy vivo, y voy a luchar... Por ellos, por mi, por ti. Por lo que amo, por lo que quiero, por lo que soy, por lo que seré, o por lo que podría llegar a ser..."

* * *

**Fin del capítulo... Antes como digo os había dejado un comentario super insipirado... Pero ahora no puedo más... Mañana por la mañana tengo clase y siento que se me caen los ojos. Un beso muy fuerte y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

**Mónica.**

**¿REVIEW?**


	18. Conversaciones con los muertos

**Como siempre me disculpo. Me ha sido imposible actualizar el martes, no he estado en casa, lo siento muchísimo supongo que estaríais esperando este cap, con ilusión. En compensación actualizaré este sábado el siguiente capítulo, pero para leer el final de la primera parte tendréis que esperar hasta el siguiente sábado, porque de nuevo se me hará imposible actualizar antes.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias a todas y: DENTRO CAP!**

* * *

** Conversaciones con los muertos.**

_Otro día de colegio había acabado. _

"_Por fin" Pensó Astoria una vez que cruzó la verja principal y el enorme jardín de su casa. _

_Entró en la casa, dispuesta a contar a su madrastra todo lo ocurrido en clase ese día, incluida su recién conseguida matrícula de honor. Cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella resoplando con cansancio. Para tener once años tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, la habían adelantado tres cursos por lo que tenía que hacer tantos deberes como el resto de sus compañeros bastante más mayores que ella._

_La joven castaña abrió la puerta del salón en medio de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida toda la casa. Era raro que todas las ventanas siguieran bajadas su madre, Kylie solía abrirlas cuando ella se marchaba al colegio. _

_Tardó un poco en asimilar lo que vio. El terror la invadió todo el cuerpo… Todos estaban muertos… _

_Se quedó blanca. Rígida, no podía mover un solo hueso. El suelo habitualmente de madera marrón claro estaba cubierto por sangre, esta, también había salpicado las paredes y continuaba manando de los cadáveres de sus padres y las criadas._

_El olor era horrible, helaba la sangre, la imagen era aún peor. Pero por alguna razón no apartaba la mirada, no quería hacerlo. Estaba en shock, su cerebro era incapaz de reaccionar, simplemente se sentía rígida, todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos…_

— ¿As? ¿As?—Cuando despertó vio la cara de Theodore Nott muy cerca de la suya. Como en el recuerdo no podía moverse, estaba atontada. Permanecer tanto tiempo en ese trance en el que se encontraba la mayor parte del día le había hecho perder la realidad, ya no diferenciaba si los sueños y recuerdos eran eso, o eran su vida. Pero no, ella estaba encerrada. Presa de sus enemigos, enjaulada…

—Esta desorientada… Lleva un par de días con alucinaciones…—Dijo una de las médicas mientras la examinaba la vista.

— ¿Sabes que ve?—Preguntó Theo.

—El día de la muerte de sus padres. Lo ha repetido constantemente, se empeña en revivir ese momento una y otra vez. Quiero mantenerla despierta por eso… No quiero que se torture…

—Dará igual. Seguirá reviviendo ese momento. Son sus cadenas, sus cruces. As no disfruta matando, solo recrea el asesinato de sus padres una y otra vez, se empeña en hacer sentir a sus victimas lo que ellos sintieron…

—Aún así creo que es cruel que la mantengamos dormida todo el día…

—…Es peligrosa—Advirtió Theodore.

—No te preocupes Theo, no podrá escapar. Tenemos guardias, seguridad, agentes especiales… Nadie escaparía de aquí tan fácilmente…

Theodore decidió no insistir más. Ya lo había hecho, había dado su opinión. Pero ellos no conocían a Astoria, no tenían ni idea de cual era su historia…

_Llevaba dos días sin comer ni beber agua. No había salido a la calle, no podía hacerlo. Había estado todo el tiempo abrazada al cadáver de su madre en un intento de proporcionarle calor. No podía marcharse, no podía siquiera ir a pedir ayuda. Estaba sola, sola en el mundo, ya nada importaba, nada…_

—_Greengass…— Alguien la llamaba. Pero no iba a abrir los ojos. No iba a marcharse de casa, no pensaba hacerlo. Nadie la sacaría de allí—…He venido a hablar contigo._

_El hombre no parecía sorprendido por lo que en esa sala había ocurrido. No se sentía repelido por el olor, se mostraba tan inhumano como ella._

—_No quiero hablar— A penas se la entendió. La voz no la salía, había llorado tanto que sentía como si sus cuerdas vocales se hubiesen quedado sin fuerza._

—_Pues entonces hablaré yo… Solo espero que me escuches…—Dijo el hombre. Ella no dijo nada, continuaba sin abrir los ojos, pero había algo que la decía, una intuición que la decía que ese hombre tenía algo que ofrecer—…Puedo ayudarte a encontrar al asesino de tus padres…_

_La castaña levantó la mirada, y un río de lágrimas retenida bañó su rostro. Se olvidó de todo su alrededor, ahora solo estaban ese hombre y ella._

_Dejó de abrazar a su madre y se levantó algo entumida, dando la señal para que continuase._

—_Puedo ayudarte. Te ayudaré a vengarte, conseguirás lo que más ansias pequeña. Y cuando llegue la hora podrás matarle tu misma… _

—…_Yo no sé… Luchar…— Dijo inocentemente._

—_Ni te hace falta. Tienes tu propia fuerza, y esta nace de dentro. Tu rabia está en tu corazón, tu verdadera fuerza viene de tu interior. De la rabia, del rencor, de la venganza… Yo puedo enseñarte a encontrarte a ti misma—Dijo él arrodillándose para ponerse a la altura de la chica—…Eres poderosa…_

_Ella se mantuvo en silencio._

—…_Pero quiero algo a cambio de mi ayuda._

—_Yo no tengo nada…_

—_Quiero que trabajes para mí. Te quiero a mi lado. Quiero que seas mi favorita…_

— _¿Tu favorita?_

—_Necesito una nueva. La anterior me ha... ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Fallado, necesito una sustituta… Y creo que… Tu serás perfecta…—Ella sonrió tímidamente y miró al suelo mientras observaba a ese hombre de reojo—…Aún no me has dicho si aceptas._

_La castaña levantó la mirada._

—_Puedes contar conmigo. Pero necesito saber tu nombre…_

_El hombre sonrió triunfante. _

—_Tom. Tom Riddle…_

_..._

_..._

Era jueves y última hora. Los alumnos estaban insoportables, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado, dejaba que hablasen, que gritasen, que fumaran, que comiesen chicles, ya obtendrían su merecido al día siguiente cuando recogiesen sus notas.

El sitio de Luccia continuaba vacio. La verdad es que tampoco la echaba demasiado de menos en clase, ya que como era la reina la chica hacía lo que le venia en gana. Scorpius no daba tanta guerra como su hermana, pero sus calificaciones eran de las más horribles de toda la clase, no estudiaba, ni hacía deberes, cosa Luccia si acostumbraba a hacer.

Varios aviones pasaban volando de un lado al otro de la clase. Pero Hermione directamente pasaba, era mejor así.

De repente sonó un móvil. Pero no era de ningún alumno, era el suyo.

Buscó en el bolso, hasta encontrarlos. Casi se ahoga al ver el nombre de Harry. Se dispuso a cogerlo pero se dio cuenta de la mirada confusa de sus alumnos.

— ¡Os dejo fumar en clase! ¿Qué más queréis? Al menos podré atender una llamada personal después de lo que os consiento…

Todos los alumnos sonrieron y no dijeron nada, sino que continuaron gritado como era la costumbre, mientras que Hermione salió de clase.

Apretó el botón de contestar algo nerviosa por lo que fuese a oír tras aquel aparato.

— ¿Si… Si?

—Hola Herms.

—H-hola…—Respondió ella.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Pregunta trampa. ¿Qué debía responder?

—Te echo de menos…—Dijo algo dudosa.

—Y si tanto me añoras ¿porque no te dignas a cuidar al menos nuestra relación?

—Lo siento…—Dijo ella con voz débil.

—Si pensabas no venir al menos podías haberme llamado, estuve dos horas esperándote. Y también te llamé al móvil…—Dijo Harry enfadado desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Lo siento… Lo siento de verdad… Yo… Yo…

— ¡Me da igual Herms! ¡Me da igual! ¡Estoy harto de tus continuas escusas! ¡Ya tuvimos esta discusión hace un tiempo! ¡Ya ni siquiera me llamas!

— ¿Qué no te he llamado!—Gritó ella de repente hecha un mar de lágrimas—…¡Llevo haciéndolo toda la semana una y otra vez tuya y ahora me dices que no me molesto! ¿Sabes lo que estoy pasando! ¡No tienes ni idea! ¡No te haces un idea aproximada!

— ¡Pues claro que no, no lo sé! ¡No me cuentas nada! Y cuando estamos juntos siempre está ese maldito Malfoy oliendo por ahí detrás…

—No metas a Draco en esto…

—Lo dices como si él no tuviese nada que ver con nuestros problemas…

Hermione guardó silencio.

—Él no tiene nada que ver. Soy yo, Harry, no quiero echar la culpa a los demás cuando todo es mi culpa…

—Tienes razón… Eres tú. No quería decírtelo de esta forma, pero ya que te das cuenta pues…

—Algo ha cambiado. No soy la misma. Puedo serlo contigo, o cuando estoy con mamá o con Marie, pero no cuando estoy con él. Él me transforma… Y no tengo ni idea de porque…

—Yo si…—Dijo Harry llenándose de fuerza, tenía muchas ganas de decir eso—…Es por tu obsesión. Por tu obsesión de agradar a todo el mundo, quieres ser la mejor para todos, quieres estar con todo el mundo, ayudarlos a encontrar un camino mejor y por eso te hiciste profesora, pero no eres la madre del todo el mundo Hermione. Tu obsesión te hará perderte a ti misma, y no ha hecho más que comenzar. ¿Qué ocurre cuándo te encuentras con una persona a la que te es imposible agradar? ¿Qué te ocurre cuándo encuentras a una persona que no valora por lo que tanto has trabajado? Te mueres. Te machaca el alma. Te destruye. Entonces te transformas, sacas a otra persona que te sorprende hasta a ti misma… Eres así, no puedes negarlo. Y en el fondo, te gusta la oscuridad tanto como tu propia perfección, disfrutas siendo la chica de Draco tanto como disfrutas siendo la mía. Él no te cambia, tú eres así. Lo hacías en el colegio, en la universidad, con tus padres, con tu hermana… Sacabas las mejores notas, me elegiste a mí, un chico versado, de buena familia y con la cabeza bien amueblada como novio, ayudabas a Marie en su continua busca de noticias interesantes… Disfrutas ayudando a la gente, disfrutas agradando a los demás, pero te va a matar Hermione. Terminarás destruyendo todo por lo que has luchado por la simple gilipollez de querer saber que oculta Draco Malfoy detrás de su máscara…

—¿Eso es lo que piensas?

—Si—Respondió él.

— ¿Solo me has llamado para esto?—Harry no respondió—…Con que con esas vamos… No te preocupes por mí, puedo arreglármelas yo solita. Llámame si… Vuelves a París o si quieres hablar de algo… Estaré aquí… Esperando... Dispuesta a agradarte…—Seguidamente colgó el teléfono.

Mientras Harry. Que estaba en su piso de Londres tomó el cuaderno en el que había escrito los cinco estados del duelo.

NEGACIÓN, IRA, NEGOCIACION, DEPRESIÓN Y ACEPTACIÓN.

El primero ya estaba tachado, por lo que pasó al segundo. Ya solo quedaban tres, y si era así, su teoría sobre Draco y Hermione sería cierta.

...

...

La mañana había acabado. La mansión Malfoy estaba tranquila esperando la llegada de Marie, Draco y los demás Granger. Mientras Scorpius y Luccia mantenían una conversación en la habitación de ella.

—Mañana es la vuelta al instituto… ¿Estás preparada?—Preguntó Scorpius mientras sacaba un montón de libros de su mochila—…No he hecho absolutamente nada este trimestre, me van a quedar ocho por lo menos—Añadió.

— ¿Preparada?—Dijo Luccia sonriendo—… ¿Preparada para dejar de ser la reina y que Cormac me humille en público? No se puede estar preparada para eso…

—No dejarás de ser la reina. Nadie quiere a Lavender, han retrasado la votación hasta que volvieras por eso…

—Recuérdalo Scorp… Toda reina necesita su rey… Y yo no tengo.

— ¿Y William?

La chica dejó de peinarse un momento se giró y miró a su hermano que estaba sentado en la cama.

— ¿Llevo a mi…? No sé como denominarlo… Al hombre de treinta y dos años con el que me estoy enrollando y le presento como rey del instituto… Improbable…

—Si tienes razón. Seria un poco raro—Opinó el chico tumbándose de nuevo en la mullida cama de su hermana—…Recuerda que me debes cincuenta euros.

— ¿De que?

—Hace un par de meses o así apostamos. Yo aposté porque terminabas liándote con Will y tu que no. Me debes pasta…

—En realidad lo que dijiste fue que nos íbamos a acostar, y todavía no lo hemos hecho…

—Va, pero lo haréis… Ya verás…—Dijo él con una sonrisa pícara—…No te veo muy convencida con vuestra relación. Sois el uno para el otro, tenéis la vida resuelta…

—No es tan fácil Scorp…—Luccia dejó el cepillo convencida de que su pelo platino no tenía remedio ese día—…Hay cosas que nos separan. Él es experimentado, él si que tiene la vida resuelta, yo no… No podemos comenzar una relación como la de los demás. Me refiero a que lo queramos o no, la edad es una molestia. Las relaciones de los treintañeros no son como las de los adolescentes ¿Me entiendes ahora?

—Si… Además… ¿Has pensado…?

— ¿…En papá?—Continuó ella mientras se hacía una coleta frente al espejo—…Claro. Es una de las cosas que más le gusta repetir a William. Y no me extraña a mí también me preocupa…

—Le cortará la cabeza cuando se entere. Normal… Yo también lo haría…—Opinó Scorp mientras jugueteaba con uno de los peluches de su hermana.

— ¡Gracias!—Dijo la chica.

—Me refiero a que si mi mejor amigo de treinta y dos años se enrollara con mi hija de dieciséis, si, le cortaría la cabeza. Y los huevos de paso… ¿Por qué mentir?

La chica se giró.

— ¿Qué tal?

—Estás bien.

— ¿Solo bien?

Scorpius se incorporó.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Estás fantástica, increíble, genial… Bueno da igual… Aún quedan cuatro horas a si que…

— ¿Te arreglas cuatro horas antes? Chicas…—Dijo el rubio negando la cabeza.

—Estoy nerviosa, Will estaba algo preocupado, se le notaba…—La chica se sentó en su cama al lado de Scorp—…El viernes de la semana pasada tuvimos una conversación. Y después de eso no volvió a sacar el tema…

—¿Sobre qué?

—Me hizo prometerle que pasase lo que pasase, si alguna vez intentaba hacerme daño, que me defendiera, con cualquier cosa, y que luego me marchara…

— ¿Por qué te haría prometer algo así?

—No lo sé…—Negó ella. Se quedó pensativa un momento, al igual que Scorp. De repente se giró y lo soltó todo de golpe—… ¿A ti no te ha dado siempre la sensación de que nos ocultan algo?

—Claro. Es más, creo que nos ocultan algo, estoy convencido de ello. ¿Si no de dónde viene esa obsesión de papá de tenernos siempre vigilados? Y sus continuas salidas misteriosas… Y también sospechó que Aimeé lo sabe…

—Y yo…

—…Y papá tampoco habla nunca de…—Scorpius reusó a sacar el tema. Era el tema más tabú en casa de los Malfoy.

—…De mamá—Acabó Luccia mientras se sentaban al lado de su hermano en la cama.

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado como era? ¿O a quien de nosotros dos se parecía? Quien era su familia… Que le gustaba hacer por las tardes…

Ambos chicos se quedaron serios y pensativos un par de minutos.

— ¿Sabes que?—Dijo Luccia con seriedad—…Me voy… Lo que tenga que pasar que pase…—Se levantó de la cama y abrazó a su hermano, este cerró los ojos y Lu hizo lo mismo—…Somos Malfoy pase lo que pase, lo superaremos, somos así ¿No? Una familia…

—Lo somos…

—Ahora ya si que si, me marcho—Dijo la chica tomando sus cosas—…Adiós…

—Adiós…

Quien iba a pensar que esa despedida, era realmente eso, una despedida…

...

...

Hermione se sentó en una de las silla de la sala de espera esperando a que su hermana apareciese, ya le habían dado el alta y se encontraba increíblemente mejor. De repente su corazón se aceleró al ver a Draco al fondo del pasillo. Era esa sensación de ahogo que se siente al encontrar a alguien que has insultado y que te ves obligado a hablar con él.

Nada les unía, pero ¿Por qué siempre se sentían como si estuviesen destinados a algo? Sus vidas eran completamente diferentes. Pero ambos contenían esa oscuridad que les unía, él había investigado en el alma de la chica y había visto su fuego, había visto la bestia que guardaba, había visto su maldad, la había desnudado delante de él, la chica más perfecta del mundo le había demostrado lo imperfecta que era, le había demostrado que podía traicionar a todo lo que amaba, sus principios, su novio, su hermana, e incluso todo lo que sus padres la habían enseñado a cerca de cómo debía comportarse. Él la había quitado la máscara, y para su sorpresa le había gustado lo que había visto, hasta darse cuenta de que no solo ella era una adicta a él, a su maldad, a su oscuridad… Si no que él mismo, Draco Malfoy, la necesitaba…

Draco se dio la vuelta.

"Menudo idiota" Pensó Hermione.

El rubio salió disparado por la puerta de salida. Verdaderamente estaba extasiado, era demasiado, demasiado… Él no podía sentirlo, la deseaba sin más, pero la deseaba tanto que la necesitaba…

Salió fuera y tomó aire fresco. Estaba vivo. Se sentía vivo. No debería estarlo, él debía haber muerto esa noche, debería haberse suicidado, eso era lo que pensó la noche en la que ella murió, suicidarse, esa era la única solución, él no era nada sin ella. Pero ahora estaba Hermione, y se sentía atado de nuevo… Atado a la vida, no quería morir sin besarla de nuevo, tenía miedo de continuar viviendo sabiendo que ella no volvería a abrazarle como ya había hecho, que no volvería a tocar su piel, que no volvería…

¿Todo había acabado? ¿Era ese su destino?

Cogió el coche que estaba en el aparcamiento y condujo a toda velocidad, tenía claro a donde iba…

Pasó por debajo de la torre Eiffel y cruzó uno de los puentes del río. Aparcó en el primer sitio que encontró de mala manera. Corrió por la acera hasta ponerse en el centró del puente. Todo el mundo podía verle, pero no le importaba. El aire le removía el cabello, el atardecer llegaba y el cielo estaba rosado iluminado por el sol que rosaba las nubes.

Gritó. Gritó y gritó hasta que sus cuerdas vocales ayudadas por el frío dejaron de trabajar. Estaba afónico. Varios peatones que pasaban por ahí le miraron extrañados y se apartaron de él.

El rubio se sentó en el suelo y sacó una pulsera plateada, muy sencilla, del bolsillo. Observó el nombre y sonrió desganado, besó la inscripción. No podía deshacerse de él, lo que había pensado era una auténtica estupidez, no podía deshacerse de ella, no podía olvidarla, viviría en él para siempre. Le torturaría eternamente…

— _¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Paris._

_Draco levantó la mirada sorprendido. Estaba sentado en el suelo mientras se abrazaba las rodillas. Paris le observaba desde el fondo, desde los matorrales._

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Ella caminó hacía delante sorteando los arbustos del jardín de la mansión Malfoy._

—_Solo quería verte... Veo que tus padres no se lo han tomado muy bien…—Opinó la chica a ver la heridas de la cara de Draco—… ¿Te pegan a menudo? _

—_Nunca me han tocado… Discuto con mi padre a veces, es demasiado… _

— _¿Duro?_

—_Que va, si fuera duro no haría lo que me diese la gana…—Ambos rieron—…Esta es la primera vez que les veo tan cabreados… A los dos… Creo que… Les he decepcionado. Ahora lo único que esperan es que me comporte como un hombre. Cosa que mi padre se ha encargado de anotar que es imposible…—Se quedaron callados. La chica se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él—…Dios…—De repente Draco empezó a reír histéricamente._

— _¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó ella divertida al ver la reacción del rubio._

—_Es que… Es que… ¡Todavía no me lo creo! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! ¡Es que me supera! A penas sé si puedo cuidar de mi mismo como para cuidar a alguien… Va a ser difícil…_

—_Lo sé…_

—_Lo único que me consuela es que nos tendremos el uno al otro ¿No?_

— _¿A caso lo dudabas tonto?— Sonrió ella._

—_En absoluto. Nada podrá separarte de mí… Nada ¿Me oyes? Nada…—Ambos se besaron levemente pero la castaña paró a su novio un momento._

—_Por si algo lo hiciese…—La chica se sacó una pulsera plateada del bolsillo—…Quiero que la tengas… Si un día te ocurre algo, si crees que todo ha acabado, si no hay esperanza, apriétala fuerte… Y yo iré a ti… _

_Draco la tomó, la observó unos segundos y luego se la guardó en el bolsillo del abrigo._

Se levantó del suelo y miró el cielo. Si, ella estaba allí… Con él… Vivía en su interior… Ella era él… Ella era su corazón… Su vida… Su todo… Pero había llegado el momento de dejarla ir…

Entonces tomó la pulsera y miró su nombre "Paris" por última vez. Besó la escritura y seguidamente miró hacía delante, apretó fuerte con la mano, una brisa de aire de nuevo le removió el pelo…

—Gracias— Dijo en bajito—…Gracias por haberme hecho así. Gracias por darme a Scorpius y a Lu, gracias por el amor, por los momentos… Gracias por todo… Gracias por ser amiga, compañera… Gracias por ser mi amor, mi corazón, mi vida, mi orgullo, mi ser, mi alma, mi todo… Gracias simplemente por ser tú…

Tomó la joya y la lanzó lejos. Al río. Ella viviría en su corazón para siempre, pero era hora dejarla marchar.

A pesar del dolor, de la perdida, del desamor, del desengaño, a pesar de todo… El recuerdo sigue ahí, y no podemos borrarlo, la sensación, el sentimiento, sigue viviendo en nosotros, nos acompaña siempre, forma parte de lo que somos y de lo que seremos, los recuerdos, las experiencias, forman al hombre. Somos cada sentimiento, cada momento vivido, cada persona conocida, cada sitio por el que pasamos, cada sensación, cada amor, cada palabra, cada expresión, cada momento de fuerza, de debilidad, cada caída, cada tropiezo, cada renacer… Cada recuerdo…

Sonrió al cielo y tomó aire de nuevo. Seguía vivo, porque eso era lo que ella habría querido, no rendirse, no abandonarse, seguir… Hasta el final…

...

...

Blaise llamó a la puerta de la casa de Ginny, nervioso por verla. Como siempre. Ella abrió y sonrió.

—Hola— Dijo tímidamente al verle.

Ambos sonrieron al perderse en los ojos del otro.

—He… He venido a traerte esto…—El chico sacó una tarjeta blanca y se la entregó a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué es?

—Una invitación. Mañana es Nochebuena y me gustaría que ya que ya solo trabajas mañana por la mañana para entregar las notas… Pues… Es que… Como las cosas no han ido bien entre nosotros últimamente pues… Quería… No sé… Que todo volviese a ser como al principio…

Ella miró con curiosidad la tarjetita.

—…Es para un baile que organiza mi familia. Estarán allí algunos de mis amigos, y mis familiares más cercanos. Ha sido un cambio de planes de última hora ya que este año pensábamos celebrar la navidad cada uno en nuestras casas pero al final… Hemos quedado en que se pasen por allí y que luego se vallan con sus respectivas familias…—Explicó—…Si no vas…Pues… Me lo tomaré como que no quieres nada, si vas pues…. Tal vez podamos arreglarlo… En cualquiera de los casos lo entenderé…

Ginny se quedó pensativa.

—Espérame en tu casa a las once… Allí estaré…

Zabini sonrió contento.

—Está bien… ¡Bien!— Dijo se marchó, con una sonrisa en la cara, como lo hacía siempre después de verla.

...

...

No podía permitirlo. Ya lo había decidido, tenía que acabar, definitivamente, tenía que acabar con eso. Ella corría peligro a su lado, ella no le conocía, no sabía hasta donde podía llegar, no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer. Él era William Dawson y desgraciadamente un asesino vivía en su interior…

Mientras conducía el coche sentía una presión bajo el pecho. No se encontraba bien, no quería hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero era lo mejor para ambos. Se ahorrarían sufrimientos por ambos lados. Cortar desde raíz, él y Lu no podían continuar con eso. Ella era la juventud, la pureza, la caridad, mientras él vivía en las sombras, ocultando al mundo lo que era en realidad.

Su pasado le atormentaba aún, no podía deshacerse de él, no era tan fácil. Y menos ahora que sabía que Astoria había vuelto, vivía con miedo a que ella apareciese, tenía miedo a recaer en su demencia. Ella era como una adicción, la había amado porque era la única persona que entendía el dolor tanto como él…

Pero ahora estaba Lu, y ella creía en él. Pero no le conocía lo suficiente, y dudaba que ella le amase tanto como para amar su parte buena como su parte mala.

Puso mucho empeño en aparcar su coche como era debido, inconscientemente quería retrasar la charla con Lu lo más posible, a veces incluso dudaba de su valor para hacerlo, pero era su deber. Debía separarla de él para evitar que algo malo pudiese sucederle a ella.

Salió del auto y cerró con un gran golpe. Se puso a caminar con la cabeza baja y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, como si quisiera evitar la mirada dulce de Lu cuando ambos se encontrasen.

Will llegó al lugar donde había quedado con Luccia y se sorprendió al notar que no había nadie. Hasta que de repente se percató de algo y un sudor frío le recorrió la frente…

No… No podía ser…

Toda la gente que pasaba a su alrededor se giró para mirar a Will que tenía la cara de un muerto viviente. Se había quedado blanco.

— ¿Está bien señor?— Preguntó una mujer rellenita de unos cincuenta años.

—Si… Si… Todo está bien…—Dijo él volteándose e intentando sonar natural. Seguidamente volvió a mirar a aquel poste de la luz. Tomó la nota inscrita y miró la foto de la joven Malfoy sonriente…

"¿Has visto ha esta chica?" Rezaban las letras escritas con sangre.

"Tom…" Arrugó el papel. Si Luccia estaba en las manos de cualquiera de los mortífagos de una cosa podía estar seguro… Su vida corría peligro…

[...]

— ¿Estás cómoda querida?— Preguntó Amelie mirando al asiento trasero de su coche.

Luccia forcejeó un poco. No podía moverse, la otra rubia la había atado los pies y las manos, y la había cerrado la boca con cinta aislante.

—No te esfuerces, aunque consiguieras desatarte jamás podrías escapar. ¿Cómo se siente la reina amordazada? Si, tu hermano me lo contó todo. ¡Qué error por mi parte no haberme presentado formalmente! Me llama Amelie…—La rubia tomó un cuchillo que sacó de la guantera del coche. Luccia abrió los ojos asustada y empezó a intentar moverse de nuevo. Empezó a llorar desesperadamente—… ¿Sabes? Sé que no viene al caso pero… Siempre quise ser cirujana plástica… ¿Cómo lo harán? No sé tendrán que practicar mucho para ser tan buenos y dejar a la gente tan guapa y esas cosas… Siempre quise practicar con alguien… Pero… Nunca tuve la ocasión…—Amelie se quedó callada un segundo—… ¡Hasta ahora! ¡Enhorabuena cariño! ¡Te ha tocado la lotería! ¿Por dónde debería comenzar? ¿Por tu sonrisa? ¿O tal vez por la nariz?...—Luccia intentaba gritar pero la cinta se lo impedía—… ¡Tranquila, tranquila! ¡Toda operación necesita su tiempo! Nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer… ¡Tenemos toda la noche y todo el día de mañana para divertirnos juntas! Me encantaría quedarme a jugar con tu bonita cara pero tengo encargos que hacer… ¡Mañana es viernes! Y el último día de clase ahora que me acuerdo… Es una lástima que no vayas a vivir lo suficiente como para recoger tus notas…

...

...

Astoria se removió en el suelo mullido en el que llevaba semanas… Ya veía claramente aunque aún le costaba moverse.

— ¿As? ¿As?

Levantó la mirada todo lo agresiva que pudo intentado ver quien era el que se dirigía hacía ella. Pero no vio a nadie… Estaba sola.

— ¿As?

La voz que le resultaba increíblemente familiar venia de todas partes. Se tapó la cabeza con las manos como intentando protegerse, pero seguía sonando en su cabeza.

— ¿As?— Cerró los ojos. Pero no gritó, hacía tiempo que no tenían esas reacciones. Normalmente habría ignorado las voces o se habría cabreado y se habría cargado todo lo que encontrase a su paso.

Abrió los ojos con miedo y vio la cara de alguien que se parecía increíblemente a ella.

—Hola hija.

La rubia se incorporó y se sentó en el suelo mullido. ¿Estaba en el cielo? ¿Había muerto? Podía moverse, perfectamente, era como si hubiese estado dormida días, semanas, casi meses… ¿Había renacido?

—Hola papá…—Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te veo… Crecida…

—Es que… Ha pasado mucho tiempo…—La rubia rompió en llanto. Y levantó la mirada de nuevo. Su padre era prácticamente igual que ella, solo que en hombre. Antes de teñirse el pelo de amarillo ella era castaña, como su padre, ambos tenían los ojos felinos y color ámbar. Altos y de gran musculatura y fuerza. Era como verse reflejada en un espejo—Lo siento…—Dijo Astoria a su padre—…Lo siento de verdad. Os fallé… Os he fallado a todos.

El hombre se arrodilló.

— ¿De verdad crees que lo has hecho?—Ella asintió cual niña—…Te equivocas. Sigues aquí ¿No? ¿Crees que cualquiera habría continuado con la fuerza con la que tu lo has hecho? Nos viste, a todos, muertos… Habíamos muerto y tú estabas sola en le mundo. Tenías que cuidar de ti misma… Y lo conseguiste…

—No lo he hecho… Yo era una buena persona. Aprobaba los exámenes, era una buena hija, una buena amiga… Pero después de todo eso… —Se encogió de brazos—…Estoy como una puta cabra… Estoy loca…—Empezó a reír—… ¡Mírame! Estoy aquí hablando ¡Contigo! ¡Teniendo conversaciones con los muertos! Dios… ¡Joder!—Cayó de nuevo en el suelo mullido y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— Preguntó una de las mujeres que habitualmente venían a observar su estado. La rubia paró de reír, y se tumbó en el suelo. La mujer morena de pelo liso se acercó y se arrodilló, pero antes de querer darse cuenta Astoria la había tomado por el cuello.

—Mejor que nunca— Respondió con una sonrisa. El cuello de la mujer crujió fuertemente sin que ella tuviese que hacer el menor esfuerzo—…Gracias por preguntar…

La dejó caer al suelo. Respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Se giró rápidamente y salió por la puerta de metal.

Recorrió el pasillo rápidamente, con seguridad. Su ropa blanca inmaculada sonaba según caminaba. Al final del corredor había una puerta, pudo observar desde la pequeña ventanilla que había dos guardias de seguridad. Abrió sin pensárselo dos segundos, no había tiempo para hacer planes, había que actuar.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta la rubia ya les había agarrado por el chaleco de seguridad a cada uno con una mano y les chocó las cabezas de tal forma que cayeron muertos al instante. Les dirigió una mirada audaz y empezó a correr. No tenía ni idea de adonde se dirigía, pero más le valía a nadie ponerse en su camino, respiraba seguridad y nerviosismo, cualquiera que hubiera pasado por su lado podía notarlo. Corrió, eligiendo las direcciones que su instinto anunciaba correctas. Porque eso era ella, puro instinto.

Supuso que se encontraba en un subterráneo al no haber ventanas; Eso la jodió profundamente, ya que estaba tan desesperada por salir que habría saltado desde un quinto piso.

Oyó los pasos de varios agentes que caminaban en su dirección. Pero imposible que nadie supiera lo que había pasado unos pisos más abajo, era muy improbable que hubieran encontrado a los muertos.

Esperó. El peso la subía y bajaba con rapidez debido a su sobreexcitación. Justo cuando giraron ella se abalanzó para no darles tiempo a pensar. Eran muchos, pero ella era una experta, su fuerza… Venía de dentro. Consiguió que todos cayeran al suelo desconcertados. Golpeó con los puños a todo aquel que se levantó, y pateó a todos los que permanecían en el suelo. Consiguió quitar un arma a uno de ellos.

—Me encantaría quedarme a jugar chicos pero tengo prisa— Dijo mientras daba una patada en el vientre a uno de ellos.

Corrió hasta el final del pasillo plateado por el brillo metálico y tomó el ascensor, no sin antes disparar a diestro y siniestro, en esto hirió a varias personas.

En esos momentos todo el edificio debía saber ya que ella andaba suelta, por lo que sería reducida a un saco de carne a tiros en cuanto llegara a otra planta.

Solo se le ocurría una cosa… Paró el ascensor y rompió el techo de este como pudo para salir por la salida de emergencias de este. Tomó el arma con la boca y trepó con toda la fuerza que la fue posible hasta llegar a los sistemas de ventilación.

Una vez allí tomó un poco de aire y recuperó fuerzas. Cuantas emociones fuertes… Pero aún tenía que salir de allí.

Se arrastró como un gusano por los túneles hasta llegar a la planta dos. Se había pasado en la subida pero la daba igual. Observó todo el movimiento de la sala llena de ordenadores y gente que iba y venía de las mesas de control.

Reconoció a un hombre que había visto el día que la trajeron allí. Era rubio y le había visto hablar con Theodore… Vio a Nott unas mesas más allá sentado en un ordenador al fondo de la sala, lo más retirado posible de las demás filas de ordenadores llenas de gente.

Supo que había subido varias al ver los grandes ventanales del fondo.

Ahí estaba su objetivo.

Solo tenía una oportunidad.

La adrenalina tensaba sus músculos y bañaba su cuerpo que casi había sustituido la sangre por esa sustancia excitante. Respiraba exageradamente, casi jadeaba.

Se dio la vuelta y se deshizo de la rendija de ventilación de una patada, y al instante salió y empezó a disparar a todo objetivo que veía.

Se sembró el caos.

Todo el mundo empezó a gritar mientras se cubría la cabeza y se tiraba al suelo.

Hirió mortalmente con su excelente puntería a tres personas e hirió gravemente a otras cuantas.

Los pocos asistentes que en ese momento tenían armas empezaron a disparar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Astoria había escapado…

Unos arbustos de los jardines de la entrada frenaron su caída, que fue terriblemente dolorosa. Se refregó sus partes doloridas con la mano intentando calmarlas, pero cualquiera que la hubiese visto habría asegurado que esa chica era de acero. Sus ojos no mostraban dolor alguno a pesar de sentirse como si la hubiesen dado martillazos durante todo el cuerpo.

Pero era libre de nuevo.

"¡Libre, libre, libre!" La gritaba su cabeza.

Ahora solo tenía un objetivo a cumplir. La razón por la que había vuelto a París.

Tenía que encontrar a Amelie, fuera como fuera, se iba a vengar de esa zorra…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. A mí personalmente, no sé porqué, porque no es muy movido, pero me gusta mucho este capítulo, tiene algo especial para mí. No sé si será el título o qué jaja Pero me encanta. Como dije anteriormente HABRÁ ACTUALIZACIÓN ESTE VIERNES del penúltimo capítulo de la primera parte del fic. Como ya sabéis el fic consta de dos partes separadas por un suceso próximo que marcará especialmente a Draco y a Hermione. Para el primero por como afecta a la vida que lleva, y para la castaña por como lo afectará en lo más personal de su ser... Ya lo descubriréis. Espero que os haya gustado, escribo con el corazón de verdad.**

**Muchos besos a todos/as**

**Mónica.**

**¿REVIEW? :D**


	19. La suma de todos los males PARTE I

**Aquí os dejo la primera parte del capítulo final de la primera parte, espero que lo disfrutéis porque hace una genialísima aparición un personaje que me encanta, que es de mis favoritos del fic, por fin la veremos moverse en su ambiente... Muchos ya sabréis de quien estoy hablando. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**DENTRO CAP!**

* * *

**La suma de todos los males. PARTE I**

La había buscado durante toda la noche. Pero no tenía ni idea.

Sabía que todo estaba organizado por Tom, ese era su estilo. Era una prueba, una de sus estúpidas pruebas. ¿Por qué querría ponerle a prueba? Él sabía perfectamente que no le traicionaría. Porque William Dawson no traicionaba a sus amigos, eso era de cobardes.

Se imaginaba lo que se estaría cociendo en la mansión Malfoy en ese momento. Cuando se hubiesen percatado de que Luccia no había ido a dormir. Draco estaría histérico. Encima era el día en el que él había quedado con algunos miembros de la organización para discutir asuntos de los mortífagos. Seguramente saldría de casa como un histérico… Y razones tenía… La organización estaba llena de auténticos psicópatas.

Conducía a toda velocidad. Los ojos se le caían. Seguramente si se hubiese topado con la policía le habrían multado considerablemente.

Pero no podía dormir. Tenía que encontrar a Luccia.

A pesar de ir concentrado en su objetivo vio una imagen que le sorprendió, y dio un frenazo seco al ver a una chica alta y de pelo castaño. Aparcó con habilidad y bajó la ventanilla del copiloto. La mujer se acercó al ver que habían parado por ella.

—Hola Will— Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

—Bonjour Érika—Respondió el moreno—… ¿Subes?

Ella asintió mientras seguía sonriendo. Abrió la puerta del coche negro de su amigo y entró colocándose la falda de tubo que se había subido ligeramente al entrar.

—Draco me dijo que habías vuelto…—Dijo sin dejar de mirarla. Ella lo notó y no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco.

—Si… Estuve con él hace unas semanas…

—Y con Blaise…—Asintió nerviosa—…Pero no conmigo—La castaña le dedicó una mirada avergonzada—…No te creas que he olvidado lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos… Es más ¿Cómo olvidarlo?— Dijo con una sonrisa.

—William por favor yo… Simplemente no quiero hablar más de ello.

— ¿Tan mal estuvo?— Preguntó él sin arrancar el coche.

— ¡No es por eso!— Respondió Érika molesta—…Estuvo genial… Pero no quiero… Recordarlo…

_Él no iba a volver. Se había ido. La había dejado para siempre. Una no podía fiarse de los hombres. _

_Se sentó sobre la cama de sábanas blancas del hotel de Venecia. Ella que pensaba que el viaje iría bien… Pero no. Él siempre tenía que joderlo todo, ese maldito Cedric tenía que madurar, si necesitaba madurar. ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo fastidiado todo? _

_Llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. _

_Se refregó los ojos con rápidamente para evitar que quien fuera no notase que estaba llorando. Pero a causa de eso se corrió toda la raya negra de los ojos haciendo que pareciese que tenía unas ojeras terribles._

_Recogió como pudo todo lo que habían roto en medio de esa agresiva pelea que habían mantenido ella y el que ya no era su novio, porque él no pensaba volver. Era rencoroso, ese era otro de sus grandes problemas. _

_Seguidamente abrió la puerta._

— _¿William?— Dijo extrañada._

_Will tenía la cara de no haber dormido nada. Mantenía de la mano dos enormes maletas._

—_Si. Oí que estabais aquí, estoy de misión._

—_Nosotros también… Bueno… Yo también, Cedric se ha marchado…_

— _¿Te ocurre algo?— Preguntó el moreno preocupado._

— _¿Se nota mucho?— Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. Abrazó a Will el que aún no había soltado las maletas y empezó a llorar—…Se ha ido… Se ha ido…_

— _¿Habéis discutido de nuevo?— Will dejó las maletas en el suelo para poder abrazar bien a la chica._

—_Si. Pero esta vez ha sido más fuerte que de costumbre… Yo le quiero Will. Muchísimo pero…_

_Entraron en la habitación y el moreno cerró la puerta tras ellos. Mientras Érika se volvía a refregar las lágrimas. _

—_Tranquilízate…—Pidió Will—…Ya verás como todo se soluciona…_

—_Lo dudo… Él no va a volver. ¿Qué tal tú con Astoria?— Preguntó ella intentando cambiar de tema._

_La cara del moreno ensombreció._

—_Se marchó a Alemania… Tom la dijo que le sería más útil allí. No la voy a ver en un tiempo… Que me temo que será largo…_

— _¿Pero estáis bien no?_

_Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama deshecha._

— _¿Bien?—Dijo él con una sonrisa irónica—…En realidad Érika entre Astoria y yo… No… Nos necesitábamos el uno al otro. Ella me entendía y… Yo la entendía a ella, entendía cual era su problema…_

—_Te veo mejor ¿Sabes?_

—_He estado en rehabilitación y en un psicólogo. _

—_Lo necesitabas… Estabas…_

— _¿Tan loco como ella? Lo sé… Era peligroso. Pero ahora me encuentro mejor…—Dijo dándose con las manos en las rodillas._

_Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin darse cuenta. No podían despegarse el uno del otro, se habían perdido en la mirada…_

— _¿Qué miras?— Preguntó ella sonriendo._

—_N-No… No lo sé…—Respondió él embobado._

_La castaña miró la cama en la que estaban sentados de reojo y luego volvió a mirar a William, pero este seguía sin reaccionar. Entonces ella puso su mano encima de la rodilla de Will. Este se percató y miró hacía abajo y de nuevo a Érika._

— _¿Quieres… jugar?—Preguntó él pícaramente._

—_No lo denomines así por favor…—Pidió ella haciéndose la víctima._

— _¿Cómo quieres que lo llame?— Dijo él acercándose mientras se mordía el labio inferior._

—_Bailar, hacer el amor, picar la flor, hacer bebés…_

_Will rio mientras se seguía acercando seductoramente._

—_Esta noche lo llamaré como tú quieras…_

— _¿Lo harás?— Preguntó ella mientras le acercaba aún más agarrándole de la corbata. _

—_Aja— Asintió él. Entonces se besaron. Y juntaron sus lenguas intercambiando amor._

_La castaña se echó hacía atrás en la cama, mientras Will gateó hasta ponerse encima cubriéndose con las sábanas. _

_Besó el cuello de la chica mientras ella abría la boca para exhalar aire, mientras la quitaba la camisa blanca._

_Besó su pecho por encima del sujetador blanco y sencillo. _

_Ella le quitó a él la camiseta gris descubriendo unos brazos bien trabajados y de un tono moreno._

_Will dejó su peso sobre la chica para que ella sintiese todo su calor mientras se acariciaban dulcemente. _

_Ambos sabían que era un desahogo, que simplemente se necesitaban, que no pasaría de una noche… Pero pensaban darlo todo, de eso ambos estaban convencidos._

_Se quitaron todas las prendas hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Will la besó el abdomen mientras la sujetaba los brazos para que ella no pudiese moverse y sintiera más placer. Ambos gemían en su interior, esos gemidos que solo ellos podían oír, porque esa noche era de los dos y de nadie más._

_Cuando Will la soltó ella acarició la espalda de él para sentir toda su musculatura mientras se volvían a besar en los labios oyendo el sonido de sus bocas al separase y unirse una y otra vez. Érika le acarició el cabello y lo masajeó de tal forma que él empezó a excitarse más y más._

—_Nunca pensé que fueses tan fantástica…—Le susurró él._

—_Y aún no has visto nada…—La chica se deslizó por debajo de las sábanas. Will se sorprendió y gimió fuertemente cuando ella le bajó los bóxer y se introdujo su miembro en la boca. William sentía un calor irrefrenable mientras se movía hacía arriba y hacía abajo._

—_Érika…—Gimió con expresión placentera—…Érika—Enredó su mano en el pelo rizado y castaño de ella y lo removió._

_La castaña volvió a ponerse debajo de él y lo abrazó fuertemente estrujándolo contra su cuerpo mientras ambos jadeaban. Will palpó y apretó con el dedo la zona genital de la chica haciéndola tener espasmos y soltar gemidos mientras apretaba las piernas._

_Al fin terminaron los dos totalmente desnudos. Él la penetró sin que ella sintiese dolor alguno, estaba muy lubricada debido a la gran excitación que el moreno la hacía sentir con sus caricias y besos sabrosos constantes. _

_Ambos abrieron la poca para exhalar el aire que les faltaba, pero que no fue suficiente. Él salió y volvió a entrar aumentando el calor con el roce. El jadeo era delicioso, verle a él con esa cara de placer la excitaba considerablemente; Will cerraba los ojos mientras mantenía la boca abierta y soltaba gemidos leves al entrar en ella, y Érika hacía lo mismo al sentirse excitada._

_Poco a poco y según pasaban los minutos sus respiraciones empezaron a volverse más y más agitadas, y William empezó a embestir más rápidamente mientras Érika arqueaba la espalda y gritaba. _

_El moreno la agarró de la cintura con sus cálidas manos para obtener más sostenibilidad. _

_El orgasmo no tardó en llegar. El calor les recorrió todo el cuerpo, empezó a explotar en su zona íntima hasta extenderse por todo el cuerpo. No veían, su mente estaba en blanco. Tenían el pulso desfasado, sudaban, gritaban, era como tocar la gloria con la punta de los dedos…_

_Descargó en ella toda su rabia, todo su deseo, toda su pasión… La había hecho suya en medio de un encuentro de sentimientos, ambos se necesitaban, esa noche no fueron más que eso, dos amigos que se necesitaban el uno al otro…_

—Si… Me acuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó esa noche…—Dijo Will el que sentía que Érika le ocultaba algo—…No entiendo que es lo que pasó que te molesta tanto, creo que tú también lo pasaste bien…

— ¡Y así fue William! Pero… Hay algo que… Debes saber…—Respondió ella seriamente. El moreno empezó a asustarse.

_Habían pasado dos meses. ¡Ya dos meses! No podía ser… Eso no la podía estar pasando a ella, debía ser un error, un error de la prueba, si, seguramente sería eso… _

_Se la hizo. Esperó nerviosa el tiempo necesario._

"_Por favor, por favor… No, no, no, no" Se decía a si misma mientras cruzaba los dedos. No podía estarlo no podía estarlo._

_Cuando vio el resultado de la prueba se apoyó contra la puerta del baño y resopló. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_

Will se quedó blanco. Su piel tostada cambió a un tono muy parecido al plátano, parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Lo que ella le estaba contando no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una broma, una broma que su vieja amiga le contaba para luego reírse de él un rato.

— ¿Te quedaste…?

— ¿…Embarazada? Si.—Dijo de una forma que hasta a Will le sonó seca—...Y...Tú eres el padre. Lo sé porque hacía tiempo que Cedric y yo no… Ya sabes…— Respondió ella con seguridad.

—Y… ¿Y que pasó?— Preguntó el moreno con inseguridad. No sabía que terreno pisaba.

—Cuando estaba de cuatro meses empecé a tener problemas y más problemas, contracciones constantes, mucho sangrado… Lo pasé mal, muy mal, estaba sola pero… Lo superé…

Will se pasó la mano por la frente como intentando asimilarlo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— Preguntó con seriedad.

— ¡No lo sé!

— ¡Habría estado contigo! ¡Habríamos estado juntos! Érika tú... Eres una mujer que podría haberme gustado mucho de verdad, no sé... Eras una de esas amigas que siempre te gustan, pero que como no surge pues no surge. Te juro que si alguna vez hubiese podido sentar la cabeza habría sido contigo, si hay una mujer que pudiese haber sido la Señora Dawson habrías sido tú... ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?—Repitió de nuevo.

— ¡No sé por qué no te lo dije! ¡No lo sé! Lo siento William de verdad…

—No te disculpes…—Dijo él mirando al frente, no sabía que decir, no sabía que sentir, estaba confuso.

—Cedric volvió…

—… ¿Al final volvió?— Preguntó extrañado.

—Si… Al día siguiente de que tu te marchases… Volvió… Y le conté todo…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Pensé que le haría daño, pero lo único que hice fue, echarle de mi vida y… Hacerme daño a mi misma…

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron apenados. En un impulso de ternura hacía la que había sido su amiga tantos años Will abrazó y besó a Érika en la cabeza mientras le removía el pelo rizado.

—Si me lo hubieras contando habría estado contigo, ¿Dónde está? Quiero decir… ¡No sé por donde empezar a preguntarte!— Érika sonrió ante las palabras del moreno.

—Se llama Ian…—Dijo ella con una sonrisa—…Va a hacer dos años y es precioso… —Los ojos de ambos brillaban, William no podía creérselo—…Está en Lyon ahora mismo. No quería traerlo por si le ocurría algo, le he dejado en casa de unos amigos.

¿Cómo enfadarse con ella? Le había dolido que no se lo hubiese dicho, si, pero no podía enfadarse, no podía hacerlo…

— ¿A quién se parece?— Preguntó el hombre.

—Es un mini Zabini. No sacó nada de la familia de mi padre, de Debeux no tiene nada eso está claro. Pero tiene tu boca, y tus ojos verdes esmeralda. El pelo castaño es Zabini al cien por cien…

Se quedaron allí un rato mientras ambos intentaban colocar las experiencias vividas y las noticias recibidas.

— ¿A dónde ibas?— Dijo ella reincorporándose en el asiento de copiloto.

¡Casi había olvidado su objetivo!

—Tengo un compromiso…

— ¿Tan temprano?— Preguntó la castaña extrañada—…Son las siete de la mañana…

—Es que no es un compromiso común… Estoy buscando a alguien…

— ¿La conozco?—Preguntó Érika con una sonrisa.

Will sonrió. ¡Menuda estupidez! ¡Menuda estupidez! ¡Qué irónica y estúpida era la vida! ¿Qué si la conocía? ¡Pues claro! ¡Luccia era su sobrina a la que no veía desde hacía años! No sabía qué responder…

—Si… La conoces…—Dijo aún sonriendo.

—Y Astoria… ¿Lo sabe?

— ¿Perdona?—Preguntó él extrañado.

— ¿Qué si Astoria lo sabe? Lo de esa chica y tú. Te lo digo porque antes de encontrarme contigo he estado hablando con ella. Iba andando y…

— ¡Espera, espera, espera!—Paró sorprendido—… ¿Has visto a As?

—Eh… Si… ¿Por qué? ¿No la has visto? Me ha dicho que llegó a París hace un par de meses… Pero que tuvo un pequeño percance por lo que no se la ha visto mucho hasta ahora, aún así supuse que en cuanto volviese iría a verte… Ella también buscaba a alguien… Y parecía bastante cabreada…

—Érika… ¿Te ha dicho a quien buscaba?

—A una tal Amelie. La tiene ganas de verdad…

William sonrió.

—Creo que alguien tiene un problema…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— Preguntó ella extrañada.

—Tom sustituyó a Astoria por Amelie, ella es ahora su nueva favorita. Astoria ha vuelto para reclamar el trono…—Ahora ya lo entendía todo.

—Vale… Como tú has dicho… Creo que alguien tiene un problema…

...

...

Marie cerró el libro en cuanto Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa.

La mañana había llegado clara pero muy fría a la mansión Malfoy, definitivamente ese año no tendrían unas navidades blancas. El día había amanecido verdaderamente helador con temperaturas bajo cero en todo el país.

— ¿Hola?—Preguntó Draco mirando pícaramente a su novia—… ¿Me permites?

Marie sonrió mientras dejaba el libro en la mesilla de la cama.

—Claro— Respondió.

Draco empujó la puerta con el pie pues tenía las manos ocupadas con una bandeja llena con el desayuno de Marie. Visiblemente el rubio acababa de salir de la ducha, pues tenía el pelo empapado y vestía simplemente un albornoz verde oscuro.

—Me encantaría decir que lo he hecho yo, pero lo preparó Florián…

— ¡No te quites méritos! Tú lo trajiste… Con eso me vale…—Draco dejó la bandeja a un lado de Marie sobre la cama, y la besó levemente en los labios.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— Preguntó el rubio acariciándole la cara con dulzura.

—Bien… Harta de que me hagan esa pregunta en realidad. Me encuentro muy bien porque estoy en mi casa, con mi novio, y con toda mi familia. Me encuentro bien porque esta noche es Noche Buena y vamos a estar todos aquí… ¡Va a ser genial! Y vendrá Hermione, Harry…

Draco paró a su novia un momento.

—Me temo que va a ser poco posible que ellos vengan…

— ¿A si?

El rubio asintió. Sabía que lo último que haría Granger era venir a fingir que nada había pasado entre ambos.

—Ella… No se encuentra bien… Simplemente…

—Oh…—Expresó Marie extrañada—… ¿Crees que debería llamarla?

— ¡No!—Gritó Draco en un momento de histeria—…Quiero decir… No. He hablado con ella, quería dormir, ha pasado una mala noche…—Mintió.

—Vaya veo que vuestra relación mejora…—Observó la castaña.

—Si… Mejora…—Dijo Draco pensativo.

[...]

Mientras en la concina de la mansión Malfoy….

—Aimeé ¿Has visto a Lu?— Preguntó Scorp mientras engullía varias tostadas a la vez.

—No hable con la boca llena— Ordenó la mujer autoritariamente mientras comprobaba que todo estaba en su debido orden.

— ¿Vas a contestarme?— Dijo él molesto.

—No. No he visto a la Señorita Luccia aún…

—Es raro. Lo digo porque hoy vamos a por las notas, y me parece raro ya que hoy es la elección. No retrasarán la coronación de la reina ni un solo día más, y esperaba que a estas horas estuviera más que lista. Todos la quieren a ella. Pero temo que si no se presenta Lavender salga elegida como reina.

—Los jóvenes y sus problemas…

— ¡Es un gran problema Aimeé! ¡Hablamos del gobierno del instituto! ¡No todo el mundo puede sentarse en el banco de piedra del patio!

— ¿Y dónde está escrito eso?

— ¡En todas partes! ¡No es algo que se pueda cambiar de un día para otro!

Pero Aimeé ya no escuchaba al chico, estaba demasiado exhausta al ver la persona que acababa de atravesar la puerta de la cocina. Era como si la hubiese dado algo, como si se la hubiese parado el corazón.

— ¿Ey pasa algo?— Preguntó el joven rubio ante la reacción de la mujer. Entonces miró para atrás y casi le da un vuelco el corazón. Ahí estaba, ante sus ojos, Pansy Parkinson, había madurado notablemente desde la ultima vez que la vio, normal, habían pasado como diez años.

La chica de ojos marrones oscuro, casi negros miró al chico que parecía tan nervioso como ella. Por supuesto él también había cambiado, ya no era un niño, se había convertido en todo un hombre.

Ella se había cortado el pelo negro y ahora lo llevaba recto y por encima del hombro y con un flequillo desfilado que le daba un aspecto actualizado.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos aún captando el impacto de aquella imagen.

—Has crecido…—Fue lo único que ella pudo decir.

—Te has cortado el pelo…—Dijo Scorpius anonado. Se levantó de la silla y abrazó a la morena a la que tanto había echado de menos, ya que para él, ella fue como una madre, la única que había tenido.

—Yo también te he echado de menos…—Expresó ella ante la reacción del adolescente el que no parecía dispuesto a soltarla—…Scorp necesito ver a tu padre…

— ¿Para qué…? Quiero decir… Está arriba en su habitación…

—Gracias, es muy urgente…—La morena se dispuso a salir por la puerta—…Perdona mi descortesía…—Se disculpó—…Hola Aimeé…

La mujer saludó con desgana.

Pansy salió al recibidor y subió las escaleras de mármol blanco que subían al segundo piso. Era extraño, había supuesto que Draco se encontraría en su estudio, ahí era donde el rubio solía pasar la mayor parte del día, no se movía de allí, era su lugar favorito de la casa. Comía, dormía e incluso, a veces habían hecho el amor encima de la mesa de madera, sobre papeles y papeles. Se recordaba a sí misma con la camisa abierta y los pechos al descubierto, mientras Draco la abrazaba y penetraba una y otra vez, muy lentamente, completamente vestido, ese día solo se había bajado los pantalones y la ropa interior, lo suficiente como para cumplir con su trabajo. Y en cuento llegaba al orgasmo, él siempre la susurraba que la quería, que la amaba...

Recorrió el pasillo agitada, las prisas la alarmaban. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de él y dio un fuerte chillido.

— ¿Qué cojo…?—Gritó Draco tapando su desnudez con una sábana de la cama.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Perdón, perdón!—Dijo la mujer girándose avergonzada. Lo último que esperaba encontrarse en ese momento era a Draco haciendo el amor con Marie.

— ¿Pansy?— Preguntó él sorprendido.

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Pansy? ¿Esa no era tu ex?— Observó Marie confusa mientras se cubría ella también.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Indagó Draco ignorando a su novia.

— ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Es urgente!

Draco se levantó de la cama desnudo ante las palabras de la morena y se puso su albornoz verde oscuro.

— ¿Pero que pasa aquí?— Preguntó Marie aún mas confusa.

—Tú… Tómate el desayuno…— Dijo Draco mientras salía de la habitación con Pansy.

El rubio cerró la puerta nervioso tras él.

—Si que te tomas en serio tu trabajo ¿Eh?— Expresó Pansy con una sonrisa torcida a la que Draco no correspondió.

—Calla…—Dijo avergonzado—…¿A qué has venido?

— ¡Vaya, que amable!

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? "¡Oh Pansy me alegro de verte! ¡Genial! ¡Me parece estupendo que te acuestes con Theodore con quien me llevo genial!"—Expresó el rubio con voz tonta e irónica—… ¿Creíste que no me enteraría?

—En absoluto. En cuanto hablé con Dawson supuse que perdió el culo por ir a contártelo… ¿Por qué os parece tan raro que él y yo…?

—…Porque es Theodore. Simplemente por eso.

—Pues ¿Sabes qué? Me importa una mierda que a ti o a Dawson o a Blaise os de asco…

— ¿Le quieres?— Cortó Draco serio y molesto.

Pansy se quedó callada un momento.

—No. Pero le llevo en el corazón. Creo que en toda mi vida ha sido el único que no me ha mentido con lo que sentía. Él es el único que dijo la verdad siempre. Y tú le echaste del grupo, le dejamos solo, e hiciste que Will le clavase un puñal en el estómago…

—Se lo merecía…

— Nadie merece eso Draco, me parece mentira que digas eso... ¡Él decía la verdad! ¡No te dejé porque no siguiera sintiendo algo por ti! ¡Te dejé por qué tu mentira fue… Horrible e innecesaria!

—No quería que me odiaseis…— Dijo Draco bajando la mirada.

—Y nadie lo hace… Pero no puedes ir por la vida jugando con los sentimientos de la gente, y jugando con la vida de las personas…

— ¿No es exactamente lo que hacemos Pans? Somos asesinos, no jugamos con la vida de la gente, se la quitamos. A veces ya no sé…

—No eres una mala persona Draco. Yo he visto lo mejor y lo peor de ti, te he visto amar a tus hijos, te he visto renacer por ellos… Y te he visto matar… Y sé que no es algo que puedas evitar, sé todo lo que pasó la noche en la que París murió… Nott está arrepentido de todo, él se equivocaba…

—No lo hacía…

—Si lo hacía. Él solo vio como se la llevaban los secuaces de Tom y se pensó lo peor, creyó que tú…—La morena negó.

— ¿A qué has venido?— Preguntó Draco intentado desviar la conversación.

—A si… —Dijo la mujer volviendo a la realidad—…Es por Astoria.

— ¿Astoria?

—Si, se ha escapado…

— ¿Escapado? ¿De dónde? ¿As ha vuelto?— Preguntó Draco extrañado.

—Es una larga historia… Está en la ciudad, y va a por Amelie…

— ¿Y a nosotros que más nos da eso?

— ¡Estás más atontado que de costumbre! Reza para que no se encuentre con William. Podrían tener problemas, y creo que no soy la única que no quiere volver a verles juntos…

—Astoria no era buena para Will, en absoluto, en eso estamos de acuerdo… ¿Pero crees de verdad que nosotros podemos hacer algo contra eso?

Pansy se quedó callada.

—Y vine para algo más… He escuchado algo en la central esta mañana. Creo que corres peligro Draco… Esta noche…

—Sé que van a enviar a Yaxley, Blaise lo escuchó el otro día…

— ¿Pero irá solo? Las cosas están cambiando Draco, más de lo que crees. Tom está tramando algo, y no sabemos hasta que punto corremos peligro ahora mismo… Llegará el momento en el que tendrás que hacer una elección. Yo ya hice la mía… Pronto os tocará vosotros decidir si estáis con nosotros… O con ellos…

Draco la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Te has unido a la Orden?

La morena se quedó callada un momento.

—Cuida tu culo Malfoy, puede que pronto esté en peligro. Es lo único que te puedo decir…

...

...

— ¿Has visto a mi hermana?— Preguntó Scorpius a Hannah mientras decía adiós a Aimeé quien le había acompañado al instituto esa mañana—…Tengo dieciséis años no sé porque me tienen que venir a acompañar a…

—En realidad tienes diecisiete…—Apuntó Abbot—… ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños Scorpius!

El rubio paró en seco. ¡Mierda! ¡Es verdad era su cumpleaños y lo había olvidado por completo! ¡Y suponía que no debía de ser el único!

—No me digas que no te acordabas…—Dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos. Scorp negó.

— ¿Has visto a Luccia?— Continuó él.

— ¡Qué va!—Ambos cruzaron la puerta de cristal de la entrada al edificio en medio del mogollón de gente que entraba a empujones—… ¿No la has visto?

—En toda la mañana. Supuse que habría ido hasta tu casa, que estaría nerviosa por lo de la coronación y todo eso…

—Pues por mi casa no ha pasado, de eso estoy más que segura… Es raro pensé que no se retrasaría un día como hoy. ¡No sé me parece raro!

—Ni que lo digas…— A Scorpius se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que tal vez Lu había dormido en casa de Will y esa idea le tranquilizó—…Hoy está siendo una mañana rara de verdad y si la mañana es rara no quiero pesar como acabará la cosa esta noche…— Dijo el chico mientras abría su taquilla y metía su mochila dentro. Ese día no había clase, en realidad estaban allí para la simple tarea de calentar la silla y molestar a los profesores en lo que les daban las notas del primer trimestre ya acabado.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Esta mañana Pansy ha estado en casa…

— ¿Pansy? ¿Pero esa no era…?

— ¿La ex de mi padre? Si… ¡Hacía diez años que no la veía! ¡Y se presenta ahora! ¡Ahora! Se marchó sin avisar siquiera, hicieron los papeles del divorcio a distancia… No tengo ni idea de porque dejó a mi padre, ni tampoco de porque vuelve ahora como quien no quiere la cosa…

—Me parece un poco fuerte…— Dijo Hannah mientras cerraba su taquilla con llave.

Scorpius observó una melena rubia y muy rizada que pasaba por el pasillo, cruzó una mirada algo nerviosa con Jamie McLaggen. Observó como la chica cruzaba el pasillo hasta su taquilla hasta que la mano del Hannah se le posó en el hombro.

—Vamos el timbre ya ha tocado…

El rubio envió una última mirada a la joven de las McLaggen y luego continuó con su camino.

...

...

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?— Preguntó Ginny cuando abrió la puerta de la clase de Hermione, que olía a tabaco pasado.

—Pasa…—Invitó la castaña que estaba sentada tras su mesa de profesora.

La pelirroja observó con curiosidad a los alumnos que parecían más bien monos salvajes.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con este cambio de actitud?— Preguntó la pelirroja sentándose encima de la mesa.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—No es que me refiera a ellos, en absoluto. Me refiero a ti, a principio de curso rabiabas como una gata, gritabas, castigabas…

—Si no puedes con el enemigo únete a él. Es más fácil así… Y si ellos son felices así pues…—Dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

Ginny sonrió.

—Me sorprendes…

— ¿Y eso?

— ¡Ya sé cual es tu problema cariño! ¡Quieres agradar a todo el mundo!— Expresó Ginny divertida. Hermione se removió en su asiento molesta.

— ¿Tú también?

— ¿Quién más te lo ha dicho?

—Harry, estuve hablando con él el otro día.

— ¡Hablas con él y no me lo cuentas? ¡Eres una mala persona! ¿Lo sabías? ¡Ya a penas me llamas! ¡No hablamos! ¿Qué has hecho durante toda la semana?

—Encerrarme en mi piso.

— ¿No has ido a ver tu a tu hermana?— Preguntó Ginny en bajo para evitar que pudiesen oírla.

— ¿Y encontrarme con Draco? ¿Estás de broma?

—Te lo digo porque no puedes estar así eternamente. Me refiero a estar escondiéndote, debes afrontar la realidad, desgraciadamente tarde o temprano, uno tiene que responder ante sus propias acciones…

—Lo sé pero… No creo tener el valor suficiente como para… Mirar a Marie, no quiero mentirla, pero tampoco quiero decirle la verdad… ¿Complicado eh?

—Lo es…

—…Además hoy es Nochebuena y… Estoy sola, porque no pienso ir a casa de Draco a pasar la noche en familia…

—Yo voy a ir hoy a una cena a la casa de Blaise.

— ¿Si?— Dijo Hermione alegrándose por su amiga.

—Si. Es una reconciliación o algo así. Lo nuestro no ha ido precisamente bien en las últimas semanas, celos, bobadas, tonterías… Creo que en el fondo lo que ambos necesitábamos es madurar…

—Puede que no seas la única… Tengo veintiún años, creo que aún tengo mucho que aprender...

En ese momento el timbre que indicaba la salida al recreo. Ambas chicas se despidieron según salían de la clase.

Todo el alumnado se dirigía al patio donde las votaciones para ver quien serian los nuevos reyes del instituto aún no habían comenzado. Lavender Brown y Cormac McLaggen paseaban del brazo mirando por encima del hombro a todos; Estaban tan convencidos de que ellos serian los nuevos elegidos que ni se molestaban en pelotear a los "súbditos"

Los niños más pequeños iban delante y eran los primeros en votar mientras miraban con admiración a los candidatos soñando con algún día ocupar su lugar en el banco de piedra del patio centrar del instituto.

Scorpius Malfoy sacó un cigarrillo de sus pantalones negros y se sentó en el suelo mientras observaba con desgana a la multitud sobreexcitada. Miró a los McLaggen, a pesar de lo que le habían hecho no les tenía miedo, ni les guardaba rencor, porque en esta vida todo lo que va vuelve. El grupo de adolescentes de la poderosa familia estaba reunida alrededor del miembro más repugnante de clan, Cormac que fardaba y contaba batallitas a sus patéticos admiradores mientras era escoltado por sus primos.

Se acabó el primero y sacó otro cigarrillo, tenía que dejar de fumar tanto, pero era una manía que tenía y le calmaba hacerlo, a pesar de que su hermana le dijese que había veces que apestaba a ello.

Esperaba ver a Luccia en cualquier momento, que apareciese en plan película con su melena rubia ondeando y un vestido rosa que contrastase con su piel blanca, pero eso de momento no había pasado. Le parecía raro, muy raro, pero no quería llamar a su padre para que no se preocupase, seguramente Draco pensaría que la rubia estaba en el instituto a recoger las notas.

Las votaciones estaban por comenzar y la rubia no aparecía.

Scorpius se levantó frustrado y tiró el segundo cigarrillo. Sacó la cajetilla y tomó otro. Pero en ese momento vio como una de las profesoras se acercaba a él con paso amenazante y decidió guardarlo.

Estar en el patio solo, sin fumar, y viendo como los McLaggen se pavoneaban de un lado para otro era lo último que le apetecía hacer.

Entró molesto y con paso desganado en el instituto y recorrió los pasillos vacíos hasta llegar al baño. Cerró la puerta con un golpe, entró en uno de los servicios, cerró la taza y se puso de pies en ella, abrió la ventanilla y empezó a fumar mientras veía a la gente que iba y venía por la calle, esperando ver a Luccia en cualquier momento.

El aire frío que entraba por la ventanilla era muy frío, parecía que esa noche helaría.

—Ey…— El rubio se giró al oír la voz femenina y esperó ver a Luccia por una milésima de segundo. Casi se le para el corazón al ver a Jamie McLaggen. El rubio se bajó a suelo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó el chico nervioso—…Es el baño de los chicos…

— ¿Y qué?— Preguntó ella despreocupada—… ¿Tu sigues siempre las normas?

Scorpius sonrió, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó.

—Sabes que no…

—Me ha extrañado no ver a tu hermana…—Dijo la rubia mientras se giraba hacía el espejo y empezaba a trenzar su pelo rizado.

—No tengo ni idea de donde se ha metido, esto no es típico en ella. No suele llegar tarde a las cosas que la importan…

—Es que no sé. Todos esperan que ella siga siendo la reina…

— ¿Si?— Dijo Scorpius sorprendido.

— ¡Claro! Es Luccia, a pesar de intentar aparentar ser dura todos sabemos como es, pienso que es una buena reina, más de lo que jamás llegaría a soñar Lavender…

—Lavender es…

—Demasiado ambiciosa, demasiada envidia, no se puede querer tener todo que los demás si tienen. Entiendo que esté cansada de ser la sombra, pero puede que todo lo ha hecho a Lu la revote. Tal vez debería ocuparse más en ser ella misma, en madurar y dejar en paz a los demás…

—Me sorprendes…—Dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

—No entiendo…

—Es que… Es raro ¿Sabes? Ella es la novia de tu hermano…

— ¿Me ves como mi hermano?

—En absoluto…

— ¡Genial!—La rubia se giró habiendo acabado con su pelo. Scorpius se había sentado encima de uno de los radiadores del fondo. Jamie se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa—…He pensado lo de la última vez que nos vimos…

Scorpius se asentó incómodo.

—… ¡Es que no entiendo por qué son así! Mis hermanos me refiero… ¿De dónde les vendrá tanta estupidez? Estuve varios días llorando cuando te marchaste…

—Lo siento yo… Fui estúpido, fui cobarde— Se disculpó el joven Malfoy.

—Scorp…—Él la miró—…No hay nada que perdonar…

El sonrió nervioso al igual que ella.

— ¡Por cierto!—Exclamó él de repente—…He traído algo para ti…

— ¿Para mí?—El rubio buscó en su mochila y sacó el libro que hacía ya varios meses Jamie le había prestado "Romeo y Julieta"— ¿Lo leíste?— Preguntó ella sonriendo.

—"Mis labios…—Citó él mientras se ruborizaba—…peregrinos ruborizados querrían hacer penitencia con un dulce beso"

Ella tomó el libro sin dejar se sonreír entusiasmada.

—Luccia no va a venir— Dijo la rubia haciendo que Scorpius volviera a la realidad.

—Ya…—El chico se levantó comprendiendo que Jamie no estaba dispuesta a besarle de nuevo—…Ya me he dado cuenta…

—El reinado de Lavender comienza…—Dijo ella resoplando.

—Para mi desgracia…

—…Y puede acabar tan rápido como comenzó…—Continuó la joven McLaggen. Scorpius la miró sin comprender—…Tengo una idea…

[...]

El patio estaba lleno. Lavender miraba orgullosa a todos los que pasaban a su lado. Iba colgada del brazo de Cormac que no dejaba de hacer el idiota para intentar mostrar lo macho que era mientras insultaba a unos niños de primero que le miraban con indignación.

Hannah Abbot parecía fuera de si. Se había cabreado con Luccia, la parecía increíble que no apareciese, iba a perder la oportunidad. A todos les daba igual que no tuviese pareja, lo que estaba claro es que Lavender no podía salir, pero era la chica más popular ahora que estaba con Cormac.

La presentación de las parejas candidatas estaba a punto de acabar.

— ¿No podéis esperar cinco minutos más?— Preguntó la rubia a uno de los jueces, un chico pelirrojo de último curso.

—Acéptalo Hannah. Luccia no va a aparecer… A si que… ¡Bien se va a poner fin a la presentación de parejas y…!

—… ¡Esperad!— Todo el alumnado se giró de repente al oír la voz de Jamie McLaggen. La chica se sintió algo intimidada al ver todos esos ojos posados en ella, no estaba acostumbrada a la popularidad. Se quedó sin palabras. Scorpius agarrándola de la mano y tomando la iniciativa ante los susurros de los demás.

Se apresuraron ante la mesa de los jueces.

—No sé si ya han cerrado la presentación de las parejas pero si no es así, me gustaría apuntarnos… Scorpius Malfoy como rey, y Jamie McLaggen como reina…

El pelirrojo miró a ambos impresionado. Era como si todas las personas del patio se hubiesen quedado sin respiración a la vez. El chico asintió y apuntó los nombres de ambos en la hoja.

— ¿Jamie?— Dijo Cormac casi sin palabras. La rubia se giró, había estado esperando ese momento.

— ¿Qué?— Respondió de malas maneras.

— ¿Tú y ese rey y reina?— Preguntó el hermano sorprendido.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos con seriedad.

—Si. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

— ¡Ya hablamos de esto hace tiempo!— Gritó el joven McLaggen histérico—… ¿Un Malfoy? ¿Un patético Malfoy!

Scorpius intentó lanzarse sobre Cormac pero Jamie se lo impidió.

— ¿Lo hablamos? ¿Lo hablamos?— Dijo ella incrédula—… ¿Tu sabes hablar? ¿En serio? ¡Cuenta mejor lo que pasó! ¡Contadlo todos!— Les gritó a cada uno de sus hermanos allí presentes—… ¡No sois más que unos cobardes!

— ¿Qué coño te pasa…?—Dijo Stephen McLaggen adelantándose a sus hermanos. Jamie lo empujó.

— ¡Di mejor que coño te pasa a ti! ¡Contad como hicisteis lo más rastreros que se puede hacer! ¡Cómo os juntasteis entre todos y le disteis una paliza cuando él estaba solo y no podía defenderse!

Scorpius se acercó a la joven y la susurró al oído.

—Déjalo Jai, no vale la pena…

— ¡Cállate tu también! ¿Ok?—Gritó ella enfadada—… ¡Siempre estáis pensando en lo que vosotros queréis! ¿Pero habéis pensado en lo que yo quiero!

Jamie lanzó una mirada a sus hermanos y luego la dirigió a Scorp, mientras los susurros continuaban.

—No puedes hacernos esto Jai… Él…. Él es Malfoy…—Dijo Cormac mirando a Scorpius con asco.

—Pues si no os gusta es vuestro problema, porque a mi si que me gusta…

Varias niñas de primero gritaron sorprendidas. Los McLaggen se quedaron mirando a su hermana sorprendidos, ella no parecía la misma, simplemente estaba dispuesta a darlo todo.

—Eres una McLaggen…

— ¡Pero también soy Jamie! Y esto es lo que quiero… Y vosotros no sois nadie para impedírmelo…

—Bien…—Dijo el pelirrojo de la mesa de jueces interponiéndose en la riña familiar—…Haremos las votaciones a vista y a mano, es la forma más rápida, y creo que todos estamos ansiosos por saber el resultado…

—No lo dudes…—Expresó Scorpius con decisión.

—Se hará a la manera rudimentaria, y más tradicional que existe de forma que no haya confusiones. Yo diré los nombres de los candidatos y vosotros levantáis la mano. ¿Fácil no? Espero que no haya los típicos líos de siempre, el voto no puede cambiarse aviso… —El pelirrojo nombró varias parejas que apenas obtuvieron votos ya que no eran especialmente populares. Jamie no podía evitar encontrarse muy nerviosa, pero esto se calmó algo cuando Scorp la agarró la mano en señal de apoyo.

—Nunca pensé que fueses tan valiente— Le susurró.

— ¿Valiente?

—Pocos se habrían enfrentado de esa forma a su familia, a si que si, ha sido valentía lo que he visto…

Ella sonrió agradecida por la aprobación. Entonces llegó el momento más tenso, solo quedaban ellos dos y por último Cormac y Lavender.

— ¡Scorpius Malfoy y Jamie McLaggen!

Bastantes alumnos levantaron la mano. No muchos pero fue lo suficiente como para superar a las demás parejas candidatas. Aún así en su corazón algo les decía que con tan pocos votos nunca superarían a Brown y al otro McLaggen que ya prácticamente sonreían con su triunfo.

—Aún no han acabado las votaciones, que no canten victoria— Expresó Scorpius a una muy preocupada Jamie.

— ¡Y por último Cormac McLaggen y Lavender Brown!— Ambos miraron a su alrededor, estaban tan convencidos de que medio patio levantaría la mano que levantaron las suyas entrelazadas en señal de prematura victoria.

Lo único que faltó en ese momento para hacerlo más patético aún fueron los grillos sonando. Nadie movió un brazo. Todos quedaron estáticos. Nadie levantó la mano, nadie votó.

Cormac parecía no entender lo que estaba sucediendo, parecía confuso, como si todo se tratase de una broma.

—Todas las personas que no han votado se tomará como voto en blanco…

— ¡Qué!— Chilló Lavender—… ¡No! ¡Tienen que votar! ¡Tienen que votar a alguien! ¡Tengo que ganar!— Dijo infantilmente.

El joven pelirrojo la miró casi triunfante.

—Votar, no es obligatorio Brown, deberías saberlo. Y para ganar primero necesitas votos, y sois la única pareja que no ha conseguido ninguno…

— ¡Qué!— Chilló aún más fuerte—… ¡No puedo perder! ¡Estoy con él! ¡Con Cormac! ¡Tengo que ganar! ¡Tengo que ser la reina!

Más de uno se despilfarró de la risa. Una del as juezas se levantó de la mesa.

—Está decidido ¿No? Se gana con el mayor número de votos. Por lo tanto, el nuevo rey y reina…—Dijo la chica rubia de último curso lanzando una mirada cómplice a Scorp y a Jamie—… ¡Son Scorpius Draco Malfoy y Jamie Lilian McLaggen!

El patio entero estalló en gritos.

Scorpius y Jamie se besaron ante la atenta y expectante mirada de todos.

— ¡Podéis sentaros en el banco de piedra! Os lo merecéis…—Dijo el pelirrojo a ambos. Juntos ocuparon su nuevo estatus social. Pero lo más importante era eso, era una reconciliación, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, al fin… Estaban juntos…

...

...

La noche llegó rápidamente, como si los deseos de que llegara la navidad incidieran en el tiempo. El cielo estaba totalmente nublado y amenazaba con caer una gran tromba de agua. Pero eso no evitó que los Zabini celebrasen su habitual coctel de Noche buena.

Blaise recorrió los pasillos de su casa orgulloso. Llevaba puesto un traje en color verde oscuro y negro con una pajarita del mismo color que este último que le daba un toque muy señorial. A lo que se le sumaba su siempre engominada melena perfectamente peinada hacía atrás. Los invitados ya debían estar en el hall, esperando su aparición junto a su familia, y es que ser un Zabini era algo de lo que debía estar orgulloso.

Caminó sobre la gran alfombra verde del pasillo pensado en Ginny, no había nada que le apeteciese más que arreglar las cosas con ella, ya que nada había vuelto a ser como al principio, a pesar de que al final consiguió convencerla de que en verdad Érika era su prima, y no su nueva novia.

Pero todos su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un desaliñado William Dawson apareció corriendo.

— ¡Dios tío estás horrible!— Expuso Blaise mirando a su amigo de arriba abajo. El moreno lucía la camisa semi desabrochada y el pelo muy revuelto, y ya no llevaba su habitual corbata.

— ¡Tengo un problemón!

Blaise miró a un lado y al otro del pasillo.

—Cuéntame…

— ¡Se trata de Luccia!

— ¡No me jodas! ¡Está embarazada!—Gritó Blaise haciéndose la víctima.

— ¡No Blaise esto es serio! Esta vez si que va en serio… Se la han llevado…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Qué se la han llevado que…!—Will se pasó las manos por la cara—…Ayer quedé con ella por la tarde, para terminar, pensé en lo que me dijiste, en lo de dejar las cosas claras y que todo seria mejor así. Pues me decidí a ello. Y cuando llegué encontré esto…—Will sacó la nota con la foto de Lu en la que ponía "Has visto a esta chica". Blaise la tomó y la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Draco lo sabe…?—Will se quedó callado—… ¿Qué le has dicho a Draco?— Dijo el castaño asustado.

—Me ha llamado esta tarde. Él y Scorp estaban asustados y… Les he dicho que estaba conmigo…

Blaise se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que está fuera?

—Desde ayer por la tarde…

— ¡Y por qué no me llamaste a noche? ¡Te habría ayudado!

— ¡Estaba nervioso, no se me ocurrió! ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— ¿Y no tienes ni idea de quien…?

—Se me ha ocurrido que sea algo que tenga que ver con Riddle, estoy seguro. Es su estilo, toma a seres queridos para poner a prueba a sus secuaces…

— ¿Y cómo sabe Tom que Lu y tu…?

— ¡No me jodas y yo que sé! Sabes que lo sabe todo de todos, si estuviste estreñido hace dos meses lo sabrá y será capaz de usarlo contra ti—Dijo histérico.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—Te lo agradeceré eternamente.

—Adelante…—Ambos se pusieron en marcha. Will contó a su amigo todo lo ocurrido con Érika esa misma mañana y todo lo que le había confesado, con lo que el castaño se quedó increíblemente sorprendido, ya que ella era su prima y nunca le había mencionado nada a cerca de Will.

Llegaron hasta la escalera principal desde la cual se podía ver todo el hall lleno de gente elegantemente vestida, conocidos de los Zabini, que no eran pocos. Blaise paró de repente. Había olvidado algo. No podía irse. Si se iba no había reconciliación con Ginny, pero tenía que encontrar a Luccia, y eso realmente quería hacerlo, ya que si no Will no seria el único que sufriría. Estaba metido en un auténtico dilema.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Will unos escalones más abajo.

Entonces todos los invitados se giraron y miraron al anfitrión esperando a que diese su habitual de todos los años en Nochebuena. Will se quedó tieso al ver que todos los ojos se fijaban en ellos dos. Las voces acabaron al instante.

Blaise rebuscó en su bolsillo. ¡Había olvidado su discurso en su cuarto! Miró aterrorizado a todo el mundo deseando que se le tragase la tierra.

Su cara de susto era tal que algunas personas se giraron para ver si había visto un bicho o algo.

Entonces para su salvación la puerta principal se abrió, y todas las cabezas se giraron como instintivamente para ver quien llegaba tan tarde a la fiesta.

Will se ahogó al ver la cabellera de un color que casi rozaba el amarillo. Al ver los ojos afilados y de un tono parecido a la miel. Todos los invitados dirigieron la mirada a esa mujer de curvas provenientes y de alta estatura, pero ella ignoró toda la atención que la gente había puesto en ella, y cual felino se acercó a Will y a Blaise como si ellos fuesen las dos únicas personas en la sala.

Los susurros comenzaron de nuevo, con la vuelta de Astoria, era raro ver a la única hija de los Greengass en una fiesta de sociedad. Aunque muchos dudaban que fuese a quedarse por su ropa. La mujer había conseguido deshacerse de su camisón blanco que n parecía de un hospital y la había sustituido por sus habituales vestimentas de cuero negro, desde las botas hasta la cazadora.

Subió las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de todos. Ella era así, desde siempre, captaba todas las miradas, tenía algo... Magnético. Su piel blanca, brillante, tersa, perfecta, casi parecía reflejar la luz. Siempre sería la mujer más bella que William Dawson había visto jamás, lo era incluso más que Érika Debeux, quien poseía una belleza salvaje... Pero Astoria Greengass era mucho más; podía levantar pasión, miedo y fuego todo a la vez en una mezcla explosiva; era de ese tipo de mujer que no pasan desapercibidas. Era sencillamente bellísima.

Miró a Will, fue como si le inspeccionase, como si le estuviese haciendo una radiografía. Como siempre la conexión entre ellos era obvia, no necesitaban palabras, no necesitaban nada, bastaba con una simple mirada. Los ojos verdes oscuro se clavaron en los ámbar de ella, que esbozó lo que para ella era una sonrisa, pero que apenas era percibido como eso para los demás.

—Esto…—Dijo Blaise poco convencido—… ¡Qué-Qué siga la fiesta!

Los invitados recibieron esto con una cara extrañada pero la música volvió a sonar y cada uno volvió a lo suyo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Los tres amigos se apartaron de las vistas de todos y se adentraron en el pasillo. La situación era bastante incómoda para los tres.

— ¿Cuándo has vuelto?— Se animó Blaise a preguntar.

—Hace dos meses…—Respondió ella con su voz excepcionalmente femenina y seductora.

— ¿Cómo que no te pasas hasta ahora As?

—Inconvenientes Blaise… Inconvenientes…

De repente Will la agarró del brazo con fuerza y la giró.

— ¿A qué has venido? ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Es así como se trata a las señoritas Dawson?— Preguntó ella acercándose peligrosamente mientras utilizaba su mirada con habilidad.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tu una señorita As?

Ella se separó.

— ¡Ni siquiera os molestáis en decirme que os parece mi nuevo color de pelo! ¡Adiós al castaño! ¡Hola al rubio!

Blaise la miró irónicamente.

—En realidad es amarillo chillón, pareces un pollo.

Astoria se giró molesta, pero su contestación fue interrumpida por William.

— ¿Por qué has vuelto?— Repitió el moreno.

— ¡Te has vuelto un aburrido William!—Dijo ella observadora, pero Will no la siguió el juego por lo que ella contestó molesta—…Por Tom. Hace unos meses, cuando aún estaba en Alemania me llegaron los rumores de que una nueva chica había entrado en la organización, y me enteré de que era buena muy buena… Hasta ahí todo normal. ¡Pero cuándo realmente me cabreé fue cuando me enteré…!—Gritó histéricamente, pero intentó calmarse—…Cuando me enteré… De que era la nueva favorita de Tom. ¡Es una copia más joven de mí misma! ¿Os lo podéis creer?

—Es una mini-zorra…—Aclaró Blaise—…Tu molas mucho más As, a pesar de tu carencia de sentido del humor…

Ella se rio falsamente.

—Muy halagador Blaise pero yo tengo un sentido del humor increíble, no sé como puedes pesar eso… Continuo. Bueno pues por eso volví, esa zorra se va a enterar de quien es la favorita, de quien es la chica de Tom…

William tosió.

— ¿Perdona?

— ¡La chica de Tom en otro sentido William! ¡No seas tan mal pensado! Me refiero a quien es su musa, su inspiración…

—Dudo que tú o Amelie inspiréis demasiado a Riddle—Opinó Zabini.

—Lo hacemos… Él nos envía a lugares que vosotros no os podéis ni imaginar… Ser su favorita… Es una experiencia de la que solo nosotras somos conscientes… ¡Pero las cosas se complicaron!—Exclamó de repente—… ¡Cuándo volví Tom no quería verme!—Dijo teatralmente, casi llorosa— ¡Creía que me había vuelto una blanda! ¡Entonces me encargó una serie de asesinatos estúpidos que les habría podido hacer cualquiera de sus mugrosos sirvientes! ¡Hasta que me tocó ir a casa de Nott! ¡Ese cabrón tiene mucha suerte! Me venció… No es que lucháramos ni nada, en eso claramente habría ganado yo, pero justo cuando lo tenía bien sujetito sacó un chute de anestesia y me lo pinchó en el brazo… Me quedó totalmente dormida—Astoria caminaba de un lado para otro con desquicie—… ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡Yo! ¡A mí! ¡Fue una grosería!—Se quejó.

—Seguro…—Agregó Blaise poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero Astoria continuó.

—…Y estuve un tiempo poco dispuesta. Pero el otro día escapé de las garras del maldito Nott, me dirigí a la central lo único que quería era encontrar a Amelie, pero me dijeron que estaba de misión, que tenía a Luccia Malfoy… ¡Y me dije! "¡Esa es la hija de Draco!" Entonces le fui a buscar a su mansión para ayudarle a encontrar a Lu y de paso a Amelie…—Will se puso blanco por un momento—… Pero me dijeron que no estaba en casa que esta misma noche estaba de misión…

—Si—Afirmó Blaise—…Ha quedado con Yaxley para hablar sobre lo que quiere Tom para él en un futuro, Draco está en su última misión As…—Informó el castaño pero la rubia le ignoró.

— ¡Pero entonces…! —La chica se giró hacía el moreno—…Me dijeron que eso no tenía nada que ver con Draco sino con William Dawson…

Will tragó saliva.

—Entonces Amelie tiene a Lu…

Astoria asintió.

—Vaya Dawson… Nuestros destinos siempre van en la misma dirección… ¿Por qué será?—Dijo ella mientras le tomaba la mano seductoramente, y pasaba sus dedos con suavidad haciendo que el moreno se enloqueciese. Ella siempre lograba hacerle sentir, con ella estaba vivo, le enloquecía, le sacaba de sí mismo. Pero tenía que resistirse...

—No tengo la menor idea Greengass— Respondió él con habilidad.

—Necesitas mi ayuda, acéptalo— Dijo ella acercándose de nuevo al moreno peligrosamente.

—Ya lo hago…

Astoria le acarició el pelo.

—Siempre me necesitas.—Le acarició el rostro y William se tensó. Siempre lograba bloquearle, siempre. Ella se apartó de repente— Pongámonos en marcha, tenemos que encontrar a Amelie antes de que haga algo malo…

— ¿Te preocupas por Luccia?— Preguntó Blaise asombrado.

—No te emociones Zabini, en realidad yo lo único que quiero es a mi mini-yo lo suficientemente viva y coleando como para poder darla una buena paliza…

— ¡Genial! ¡Por un momento pensé que te habías formalizado!— Exclamó el castaño.

Dawson sonrió a Blaise y este le hizo un gesto de buena suerte a su amigo.

— ¿Sabes dónde la tiene escondida?— Preguntó Will una vez que ya caminaban lejos de Blaise.

— ¿Escondida? No es el estilo de Amelie. Ella expondrá su trofeo, seguramente la halla llevado a la central y habrá jugado con ella delante de todos para que vean lo buena que es…

Will miró al frente aterrorizado y Astoria casi pudo sentirlo.

—… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo vuelves a sentir miedo?

—Desde que me rehabilité…

— ¿Te han domesticado?—Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Entonces al girar la esquina y cuando ya nadie podía verlos Astoria le agarró por la muñeca y le estampó contra una pared mientras le retorcía la mano—…A mí no puedes engañarme Willia. Puede que a los demás si, pero no a mí. Sé que la bestia sigue ahí dentro…—Le susurró al oído. metió la mano por dentró del pantalón negro, y él no pudo evitar gemir un momento cuando ella masajeó su miembro viril. Seguidamente se acercó y rozó sus labios, pero no le besó—…Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer…—Seguidamente lo soltó, y se puso en marcha.

...

...

En la mansión Zabini la noche continuó sin cambios. Al final Blaise consiguió dar su discurso junto a su familia y todo empezó a marchar como era debido, hasta que…

— ¡Blaise querido!— El castaño miró hacía atrás rezando para que la voz que había oído no era de quien él se imaginaba.

Entonces una mujer bastante mayor y con bastantes copas de más se le echó encima haciéndole que callera al suelo su vino.

—Señora Vane…Qué gusto verla por aquí—Dijo el hombre rojo como un tomate al ser estrujado por los brazos de esa vieja arpía.

— ¡El placer es nuestro señor!

— ¿Nuestro?

— ¡He venido con mis jóvenes hijas! Son tres… Y son preciosas…

Blaise asintió con una media sonrisa, ahora que comenzaba una conversación iba a ser bastante más difícil de deshacerse de ella.

—Me alegro mucho por usted señora Vane, seguro que encuentran un marido joven, rico y provechoso…

— ¡Hablando de eso! Me han dicho que usted es uno de los solteros más ricos y trabajadores de la ciudad…

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

"Como si usted no lo supiese ya" Se dijo para si mismo.

—Tome otra copa…—La mujer sirvió una copa de ponche a Blaise y este la tomó con gusto—…Le aseguro que mis hijas estarían muy interesadas en usted…

— ¿A si?— Dijo el chico mientras miraba el reloj. Ginny debería haber llegado ya, pero no lo había hecho. El castaño se acabó la copa más que rápidamente y la mujer le sirvió otra como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Más que muy interesadas… La más joven Romilda siempre ha expresado mucha atención y admiración por usted…

Y Ginny no venía. Empezó a mosquearse. Ella le dijo que iría, pero que si no lo hacía era porque ya no quería arreglar las cosas.

Se bebió la copa de un solo trago, mientras la flojera de piernas comenzó y empezó a oír una musiquilla estúpida en su cabeza.

— ¿Y quién es la joven?— Preguntó él mientras se servía la cuarta. La mujer sonrió triunfante.

— ¿Está interesado?

Blaise se encogió de hombros. La cuarta copa voló tan rápido como las anteriores. El mayor de los Zabini era un experto en emborracharse, mucho alcohol en muy poco tiempo, te ponías como una locomotora en un par de minutos.

Ginny seguía sin aparecer y Blaise parecía frustrarse e impacientarse más y más. Se bebió otra copa y luego otra… Empezó a sudar, a ponerse rojo, y a percibir el ambiente mucho más acalorado de lo normal, pero lo peor era la pesadez de la cabeza. Era como si su cerebro hubiese perdido el control de sus labios y estos funcionasen a parte.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Señor Zabini?

—Eh… Si… Creo que si… Esto… Puede llamarme Blaise también si le apetece…

La mujer sonrió.

— ¡Cuanta cortesía! ¡No hay porqué esperar! ¡Romilda está allí mismo!

El alcohol poco a poco iba haciendo efecto y casi se tambaleaba. Pensaba en Ginny, ¿Por qué no venía? ¿Y si ella no volvía con él? Eso le frustró aún más, por lo que antes de disponerse a conocer a Romilda Vane se tomó otra copa. A los cinco minutos no veía. No estaba dispuesto a moverse de aquel lugar, el ponche era lo único que le hacía dejar de ponerse tan impaciente. Las once y media tocaron y Ginny no había llegado aún…

—Venga ahí esta mi hija…—Se quejó la mujer.

Iba de lado a lado, simplemente sujetado por la mujer que le guiaba torpemente.

De repente empezó a ver Ginnys por todas partes. Todas las personas de la sala tenían su sonrisa y portaban un pelo anaranjado. Ella no volvería con él, no iba a hacerlo, y eso le destrozaba de un modo que jamás creyó que una mujer conseguiría hacerle sentir. Ahora tenía que resignarse a estar solo, ¡Esa idea le dolía más que nunca! ¡Y pensar que antes habría dado cualquier cosa por no enamorarse! ¿Enamorarse? ¿Ese dolor era el verdadero amor? ¿Era verdaderamente amor?

Se tambaleó hasta Romilda Vane que le miró con una sonrisa increíblemente seductora.

—Me… Me da un gusto impresionante…—Dijo el hombre intentando extender la mano para estrechársela o besársela o algo…. Porque no sabía que hacer en ese momento. Estaba totalmente desorientado, ya que la cabeza le daba vueltas y veía Ginnys por todas partes—… ¿Ginevra Weasley verdad? Eres guapísima…—Expresó trabándose.

Romilda le miró con cara rara. Pero el colmo, la gota que colmó el vaso de esa noche fue cuando Blaise la tomó la inclinó y la besó delante de todos los invitados. Más de uno alucinó con el descaro del mayor de los Zabini, pero nadie se quedó más pasmado y cabreado que la auténtica pelirroja que acaba de entrar por la puerta en ese momento.

Ginny Weasley se veía especialmente impresionante esa noche a pesar de que su pelo lucía algo mojado por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer. Su vestido verde oscuro la quedaba increíble con sus zapatos negros de tacón. Lucia preciosa.

La pelirroja se acercó herida a Blaise y lo empujó.

— ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Harta, harta, harta!—Gritó la pelirroja—…Luego te disculpas, y como tonta yo te perdono… Puede que sea verdad que no tengo siempre la razón, pero tengo mis límites… No eres diferente de los demás Blaise… No es mi problema que seas un inmaduro, no me importa que quieras vivir la vida… Pero hazlo sin jugar con los corazones de los demás… Si amas a alguien debes demostrarlo… Y esta no es la forma…—No se aguantaba el gritarlo. Ni siquiera se molesto cuando todos los ojos se posaron en ella y lanzaron un montón de impropiedades hacía su persona por portase así con el anfitrión.

Blaise levantó la mirada y al fin consiguió ver, aunque no con mucha claridad. No tenía fuerzas para decir nada, ni siquiera para moverse, era como si cada músculo le pesase el doble.

— ¡No llegué antes por un maldito atasco! ¡Por nada más! ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? ¡Madurez! ¡Definitivamente necesitas madurar Blaise Zabini!

— ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Holly acercándose con curiosidad, pero su madre la convenció para que se marchase a su cuarto.

—Ginn yo…

— ¡No vuelvas a buscarme nunca más! ¡No quiero volver a verte en la vida! ¡Si querías humillarme, si querías hacerme daño, definitivamente lo has conseguido!

Seguidamente rompió en llanto y se refregó los ojos haciendo que se la resbalara todo el maquillaje por la cara. Lanzó una última mirada despectiva al joven Zabini, seguidamente se giró y se marchó llorando. Definitivamente tenía mala suerte. Pero lo peor fue que era la primera vez en su vida que creía que un tío verdaderamente valía la pena, y la había defraudado de esa forma…

Pero lo importante era aprender, aprender de los errores, para así poder mejorar en un futuro. Y es que con el tiempo, todo se pasa, las heridas cicatrizan, pero la marca sigue presente; aprender, mejorar es una de las mejores cualidades del ser humano, mejorarse, para hacer del mundo un lugar un poco mejor. Ya que con el mínimo esfuerzo, se puede cambiar la vida de mucha gente, y si estamos dispuestos a luchar por lo que queremos, todo es posible…

* * *

**Bueno aquí terminó la primera parte del capítulo, lo tuve que partir en dos porque como supondréis era un capítulo muy largo. La segunda parte es larguísima y se desvelan muchas cosas del pasado de la mayoria de los personajes, secretos y demás. No podré publicar la parte dos hasta el sábado de la semana que viene porque estoy llena de exámenes. Luego haré un parón para ir editando la parte dos (el parón me durará una semanita, como mucho dos) porque entre que tengo que editar otros 15 capítulos más o menos y encima estoy como dijo hasta arriba no sé de donde voy a sacar tiempo para todo. Un beso muy fuerte y ESPERO VUESTRO REVIEW POR FAVOR! QUIERO SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN SOBRE QUÉ OS ESTÁ PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Un beso muy muy fuerte.**

**Mónica.**


	20. La suma de todos los males PARTE II

**¿A ustedes no se os ha colgado el foro? Porqué a mí no me dejaba entrar... Bueno, excusas de las mías. El caso es que bueno... Aquí tenemos el final de la primera parte del fic. Sinceramente, para mí es... Lo mejor, lo mejor que he escrito jamás, es que nada se le acerca, en la segunda parte hay grandes momentos pero hasta ahora yo creo que no he escrito nunca algo que haya sentido tanto, que sea tan visceral, que exprese tantísimo sentimiento como este capítulo. Bueno os dejo juzgar a vosotros...**

**DENTRO CAP!**

* * *

**La suma de todos los males. PARTE II.**

Astoria conducía el coche de Will a gran velocidad, pero solo el moreno se mostraba tenso y molesto, y ella podía percibirlo. Ambos se conocían demasiado, esa conexión que sentían no se había roto…

— ¿Qué te pasa?— Preguntó ella, curiosa.

Will la miró extrañado.

— ¿Te preocupas?

Ella sonrió.

—En absoluto, es solo que... Me llama la atención de cómo te han sacado al jardín y te han atado con una cadena…

— ¿Perdona?

—Como un perro que se porta mal. Le ponen una casita y a dormir al jardín. Es… Una buena metáfora…

—Si es genial…—Dijo Will con desgana.

— ¿Qué te pasa Dawson? Es como si no te alegrases de verme…—El moreno se quedó callado y tragó saliva sin dejar de mirar al frente—…Vaya no te alegras de verme…

—Si lo hago…—Ella le lanzó una mirada cómplice—…¿Sabes que tengo un hijo?

Astoria dio un frenazo.

— ¡Qué?

— ¡Si! ¡Llevo pensándolo todo el día!

—Y… ¿Quién es la madre?—Preguntó curiosa volviendo a la velocidad anterior.

—Érika…

— ¡Debeux? ¡Te has acostado con Debeux?—Gritó incrédula

—Y con algunas cuantas más desde que te marchaste As…

— ¡A si que es por eso! ¡Te encabronaste conmigo porque me fui! ¡Y desde entonces te acuestas con todas!

— ¡Se supone que había algo entre nosotros! ¡Vamos As! ¡Te acostaste conmigo y al día siguiente me dijiste que te marchabas! ¡Así como quien no quiere la cosa! ¡Fue una inmoralidad! ¡Me destrozaste el corazón! ¡Yo te quería! ¡Te quería de verdad! Estábamos juntos desde que eras a penas un par de crios, y te marchaste de la noche a la mañana... Teníamos una conexión Astoria, mucho más que eso, y lo sabes... Tú eres la única persona en el mundo que sabe lo que pasó esa noche. Sabes de lo que te hablo. Nunca se lo he contado a nadie más que a ti...

—Me parece increíble que me estés diciendo esto… ¿En serio eres tan débil ahora Dawson?

William se quedó callado, era imposible hablar con ella, no podía hacerla entrar en razón, eso para Astoria era imposible.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Amelie?—Dijo cambiando de tema.

—He hecho una llamada. Está en los jardines de Las Tullerias. No tardaremos en encontrarlas… ¿Por qué Luccia?

—No lo sé…—Mintió él.

— ¡Vamos! No me vengas con esas William…

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

— ¡Pues joder no sé!—Ironizó la rubia—…La verdad supongo ¿No?

Will soltó una sonrisa nerviosa pero no respondió. Astoria decidió no insistir más, ya haría volver más tarde al Dawson que ella conoció, ahora debía concentrarse en su objetivo.

Aparcó en un parquin cercano a la plaza de la Concordia, donde su hermoso obelisco amenazaba con tocar el cielo en el centro de aquel hermoso lugar, uno de los favoritos de Will. A los dos lados de monumento egipcio, dos fuentes llenas de criaturas mitológicas adornaban el valle de piedra rodeado por árboles que conducían hasta los campos Elíseos y desde allí, también se podía contemplar al fondo, el arco del triunfo iluminado en dorado por las luces de la noche.

Ambos bajaron del coche y observaron el gran espectáculo monumental de París. Recorrieron aquella plaza cruzando al lado de la noria que también brillaba. Entraron en los jardines que daban la bienvenida al museo del Louvre. Era extraño que estuviese tan vacío había muy poca gente. Pero era normal, era Nochebuena, un día para estar con la familia en unidad y demostrar amor hacía los demás… Para algunos…

— ¿Sientes algo?—Preguntó Will mirando a la rubia.

—Puedo sentir cuando alguien esta asustado, pero no soy Spiderman…—Ironizó.

Will decidió no volver a decir nada. Le parecía increíble la forma en la que había perdido todos sus sentidos. No sentía nada, nada en absoluto, ni siquiera estaba nervioso o excitado por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Todo se había esfumado.

Greengass inició el paso y Will la siguió unos metros más atrás.

—Me parece increíble…—Dijo ella.

—No entiendo el que. Llevas repitiendo eso toda la noche…

—Ya te lo he dicho varias veces…— La rubia se giró como había hecho anteriormente en la mansión Zabini y esta vez se acercó más hacía Will—…No puedo creerlo… ¿Has olvidado la sangre? ¿La muerte? ¿Has olvidado qué se siente?

—He cambiado, no soy el de antes.

—…Sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad. Solo hay que esperar al momento indicado, y yo lo haré…—Dijo Astoria mientras le colocaba el pelo—…El William de ahora es aburrido, seco, se ha perdido. Acéptalo Dawson… Tú sabes perfectamente que no eres bueno, siempre fuiste, eres y serás de los malos… Desgraciadamente eres como yo, un alma perdida que solo vive para el sufrimiento, la venganza, la sangre y la muerte… —La chica se apartó al ver que el moreno no reaccionaba con sus provocaciones—…Vamos hay trabajo que hacer…

—As…—La chica se dio la vuelta—…Sé que… En mi vida, encontraré a alguien que me entienda mejor que tú…

Ella se limitó a sonreír.

—Aún... ¿Aún recuerdas lo que te dije esa noche, Will?

El moreno tragó saliva, y la miró entristecido. Tenían un vínculo, un vínculo irrompible, que iba más allá del amor o los sentimientos, ellos habían nacido para estar juntos. Solo ella sabía la verdad. Solo ella sabía quien era William Dawson y porqué, y solo ella lo entendía.

—Claro que lo recuerdo... "Yo también se guardar un secreto, William Dawson. Como tú. Yo no se lo diré a nadie"—Repitió el moreno, esas palabras que se habían dicho hacía tanto tiempo atrás. Se humedeció los labios.

—Y nunca lo hice. Sé guardar un secreto, y sé cumplir mis promesas...—Seguidamente la rubia echó a andar. Él la contempló un momento por detrás, para luego ir tras sus pasos...

Caminaron por los jardines, pero no vieron nada, solo unos cuantos borrachos y unos cuantos yonkis en las zonas más apartadas.

—No parece que Amelie esté por aquí…

—No te engañes Will… Algo me dice que debe de estar por aquí…

— ¿Tú sentido arácnido?

Ella sonrió.

—No creo que sea eso.

...

...

—Luccia, Luccia, Luccia…—Dijo Amelie mientras afilaba una de sus cuchillas—…Suena raro ¿No crees? Yo pensé que te llamabas Lucía o algo así… ¿Pero Luccia? ¿Qué es? ¿Italiano o algo así?

La chica no podía responder pues tenía la boca llena y a la vez sellada con adhesivo, de forma que no podía hacer el menor sonido.

Estaban en una zona muy apartada de los jardines, a penas estaba iluminada y ambas estaban totalmente solas.

—…Bueno no hace falta que digas nada. ¡Bien! ¿Por dónde empezamos? ¿Sabes? He estado esperando este momento mucho tiempo. ¡Pero todo valdrá la pena porque tengo toda la noche libre! ¿No crees que será genial? ¡Toda la noche juntas tú y yo!

Luccia lloraba, pero era muy frustrante ya que no podía hacer ningún ruido, ni moverse, ni hacer nada. No había escapatoria, era la impotencia, la frustración… Era el propio miedo quien se había apropiado de su cuerpo.

— ¿Por dónde podríamos comenzar? ¡Ya sé! Un corté por aquí…—Luccia hizo un sonido que en otro caso habría sido un grito de dolor cuando la rubia le cortó a un lado de la cara—…Y otro por acá…—Rajó la barbilla de Lu y esta empezó a sangrar considerablemente—…Tal vez deberíamos seguir con…

—… ¿Con tu cabeza?—Preguntó Will justo en ese momento. Amelie puso cara de sorpresa y miró hacía atrás.

—Vaya Dawson has tardado menos de lo que yo imaginaba. ¿Ahora que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a…?

— ¿A jugar contigo? Eso es lo que tu haces ¿No Amelie?—Astoria apareció en escena y Amelie se mostró más sorprendida aún.

— ¡Vaya! Tú debes ser Astoria Greengass… Tom me ha hablado mucho de ti… Fuiste una buena favorita… Pero lamentablemente…—Amelie se encogió de hombros—…Yo lo soy mejor…

— ¿A si? ¿Él te habló de mí? ¿Y que dijo?

—Qué te habías ablandado…

Greengass se acercó a Amelie y se arrodillo a su lado. Eran casi iguales, solo que el color de pelo de la más joven era de un rubio más natural a pesar también de tener un tono amarillento.

— ¿En serio te dijo eso?

—Si… ¿Y sabes qué? Yo pienso lo mismo… Una mujer tan... Mayor, no puede seguir dando la talla… Después de una superestrella siempre viene la siguiente… Yo en este caso…—Astoria tomó la mano de Amelie y la retorció un poco—… ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?—La más joven agarró de la cara a su opositora y la arañó entera. Astoria gritó, pero fue como si la bestia que guardaba en su interior despertase. Como la había dicho Tom un día, su fuerza, venía de dentro.

Se echó encima de Amelie y la agarró del cuello intentando estrangularla, pero le era muy difícil, la bailarina era casi tan fuerte como ella.

Will aprovechó ese momento de distracción y se dirigió hacía Lu quitándola todo el adhesivo y sacándola todo lo que tenía en la boca. La chica tosió. El moreno desató sus ataduras y observó su cara cortada.

—Will—Dijo ella llorando aún.

—No te preocupes… Nos vamos…

Amelie consiguió levantarse y dio una patada a Astoria en la cabeza haciéndola sangrar.

— ¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte!—Gritó a la adolescente que se escondió detrás de Dawson intentando buscar protección.

— ¿Qué te pasa eh zorra? ¿Tienes miedo de que tu plan fracase?—Preguntó Astoria levantándose—… ¿Qué pasará si Will y yo te lo jodemos todo? ¿Llorarás? ¿Qué le dirás a Tom ahora que he vuelto? ¿Le suplicarás que no te reemplace?

— ¡Crees de verdad que necesito suplicarle?

—Lo necesitarás… Pareces muy convencida de que vas a ganar, pero no me conoces…

Will dijo a Luccia donde tenían el coche y la chica salió corriendo de ese lugar. Él tenía que quedarse a ayudar a As.

La más joven se echó sobre Astoria agarrándola por el cuello y ambas se revolcaron por la hierba intentando morderse o bloquearse. A ambas aquello les resultaba especialmente difícil, era una lucha entre iguales, algo a lo que no estaban acostumbradas.

Will agarró a Amelie por la espalda y la apartó de Greengass que en ese momento parecía enloquecida. Mientras la chica estaba indefensa porque Dawson la sostenía la rubia la abofeteó y la dio puñetazos hasta que la sangraron los labios y la nariz. Seguidamente la mayor tomó a la rubia por los hombros y la arrojó contra unos arbustos dando patadas sin parar.

— ¡Este es tu lugar! ¡La puta basura! —As la tomó del cuello de nuevo, pero no para asfixiarla sino que la levantó y la estampó contra el suelo—… ¿Sabes? No pensé que esto fuera a ser tan fácil zorra… ¿No vienes a divertirte un rato William?—Preguntó la chica sobreexcitada. El moreno observó la escena, de repente su corazón empezó a acelerarse, cerró los ojos un momento intentando calmarse, ahora que As ya tenía controlada a Amelie debía volver con Luccia que estaría al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Pero sus piernas no se movían sino que un calor que hacía tiempo que no sentía subía desde sus pies hasta llegar a la cabeza y hacerle sudar. Era ella, ella le hacía sentir eso, ella irradiaba oscuridad, le salía por los poros, su aura era oscura.

Sus dos yos luchaban en su interior. ¿Pero quién de los dos era William Dawson en realidad? Tanto la personalidad adictiva de Astoria como la dulzura y la juventud de Lu formaban parte de él, en su corazón vivían los dos mundos.

Astoria miró hacía atrás un momento, había dejado la cara de Amelie totalmente destrozada a base de golpes.

Will notó como una mano se posaba en su hombro y al igual que había hecho la rubia puso su mirada tras si para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Tom Riddle.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto. Bienvenido a casa Will…

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa entre desquiciada y divertida a su jefe, mientras este se adelantó unos pasos más hacía delante.

—Mí querida Astoria…—Dijo con voz ronca y fantasmal—…Te eché de menos durante tu marcha, pero ahora vuelves con nosotros…—La nombrada sonrió sin abrir la boca, con superioridad—…Estamos en familia…—Expresó el hombre mientras agarraba con una mano el hombro de Will y con la otra el de Astoria.

— ¿Tom?—Dijo Amelie en tono apenado.

El nombrado se giró y miró enfadado a la rubia que permanecía en el suelo.

—Lo siento Amelie… Eres buena… ¿Pero de verdad crees que puedes compararte con esta diosa?—Expresó serpentinamente mirando a Astoria quien levantó el mentón sintiéndose honrada.

—Pero…

—Marchémonos…—Dijo el hombre empujando levemente a sus más fieles siervos.

—Tengo un compromiso Tom… Hay algo que tengo que terminar, alguien a quien tengo que poner a salvo, supuestamente iba a pasar la nochebuena en su casa…

—No te preocupes William, puedes marcharte, has actuado con valentía, serenidad y sabiduría puedes llevar a la pequeña de los Malfoy a casa…—Aceptó Riddle.

Antes de irse Dawson se giró hasta Astoria. Se acercó lo suficiente como para que solo ella pudiese oír lo que iba a decirla.

—Puede que tengas razón…—Susurró—…No se ha ido….

Ella le miró a los ojos y asintió en señal de que lo había entendido. Astoria tenía razón, la llama de oscuridad seguía ardiendo en su interior, era parte de él, parte de la suma de todos los males que vivían en su interior…

[...]

William entró en el coche. Luccia estaba en la parte de atrás y parecía extrañamente tranquila.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Preguntó William con sequedad. Ella negó sin hablar—…Ya es tarde debemos ir a tu casa, tu padre debe haber llegado ya… La cena nos espera, los Granger están allí y Scorp está solo con ellos…

— ¿Y mis cortes?

—No te preocupes por eso. No respondas a nada yo lo haré por ti ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien— Respondió la rubia con voz cansada y entristecida—...Will—El moreno se giró de nuevo para mirarla—...No entiendo nada... Nada... No sé... No sé que ha pasado. No sé quien era ella, no sé quién...

Dawson la miró entristecido, la acarició la cara, cada una de sus profundos cortes en el rostro. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir los consejos de Blaise, de que no podía dejarla marchar, de que era demasiado importante para él.

—Algún día Lu, pero no hoy. No creo que yo sea el más adecuado para contártelo. Duerme en lo que llegamos a casa, voy a estar todo el rato a tu lado, no tengas miedo. Conmigo estás a salvo—Pero eso último lo dijo para sí mismo, casi intentando autoconvencerse. Porque al lado de William Dawson cualquiera estaba de todo menos seguro, y menos ahora que Astoria y su pasado regresaban a él. No le habían domesticado, y tanto él, como ella e incluso Tom sabían que era así. Porque él no era un perro, si no un lobo, y a un lobo no le puedes poner una correa y sacarle al jardín, porque te arrancará el brazo de un mordisco y en el caso de conseguirlo... Tiraría hasta ahogarse.

Draco no había llegado aún a la mansión Malfoy. Scorpius estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor principal junto a los Señores Granger, Rosalie y Marie quien parecía algo confusa por la ausencia de la mayor parte de la familia.

Will y Luccia entraron en el comedor. La señora Granger se levantó en ese momento y gritó fuertemente:

— ¡Luccia querida que te ha ocurrido en la cara?

—Se ha caído y posteriormente se dio un buen golpe contra una barra de metal—Aclaró Will sin mirar a Lu.

Scorpius se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento.

— ¿Podemos hablar?—Preguntó a su hermana quien asintió al instante—…A solas…

Ella asintió y ambos salieron de la sala y se encerraron en la cocina.

La luz de la chimenea llegaba hasta la cocina dejándola en una penumbra rojiza y acogedora.

—Quiero respuestas…—Exigió él.

— ¿Sobre que?

—De dónde has estado. ¿Te caíste y te arañaste la cara? Que explicación tan cutre… ¡Ni siquiera viniste a la coronación…!

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró precipitadamente mientras las lágrimas y los recuerdos empezaban a acumularse.

— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos a cerca de que todos nos ocultan algo?—Scorpius asintió—…Creo que papá nos debe una explicación…

...

...

Hermione aparcó el coche en medio de la oscuridad, justo al lado de un seto que cubría todos los alrededores de los almacenes. Dejó el bolso en el asiento del copiloto y salió en silencio. Se puso el abrigo gris pues hacía un frío terrible que se intensificaba con el viento polar y la amenaza de tormenta esa noche.

Sintió como se la paraba el corazón cuando algo se movió en el seto. Inspiró y expiró. Tenía que tranquilizarse.

El aparcamiento estaba vacio excepto por el coche gris del fondo que reconoció como el coche de Draco.

Caminó intentando parecer decidida para convencerse a si misma de que no tenía miedo, pero no podía evitar estar tensa, era como si sus pulmones no tomasen aire, como si estuviese a punto de morir y sintiese la calma precedente al disparo mortal. Simplemente caminaba mientras las emociones que no podía controlar se entremezclaban en su cuerpo.

¿De dónde venía todo aquello? ¿Qué era ese miedo incontrolable que sentía? ¿Qué era esa adrenalina que la ahogaba? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cuál era su provocante? Era la segunda vez en su vida que su instinto ignoraba a su cerebro, y por segunda vez fallaba. Se sentía agresiva, fuera de si, como si otra persona la estuviese poseyendo en ese momento…

— _¡Mira en lo que me has convertido! ¿Ves lo que me has hecho? ¿Lo ves? ¡Me has bañando en sangre, me has ensuciado con sangre…!—Él continuó sin decir nada— ¡Yo era perfecta…!—Dijo con voz rota, precedida por el llanto. Su corazón se aceleró. Estaba al borde del colapso. Continuas imágenes se aparecían en su cabeza como un flash, un sinfín de ¿Recuerdos? Ya ni siquiera estaba segura… Seguidamente todo se volvió blanco._

El sueño la seguía aterrorizando. Tal vez porque fue tan… ¿Real? Los ruidos, el olor a sangre, el sabor de la muerte. Era como vivirlo… ¿Pero por qué se sentía tan aterrorizada por ello en ese momento?

Cruzó el aparcamiento y llegó al edificio. Por las ventanas no se veía luz. Le parecía raro que Draco hubiese quedado en ese lugar aparentemente cerrado por la noche. Él no parecía el tipo de hombre que andaba por esos lugares a esas horas de la noche.

De nuevo oyó un ruido, y se giró sobresaltada y con el corazón a mil. Pero no vio nada. Habrían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Poco convencida de si debía dejar de vigilar su retaguardia se giró y subió las escaleras metálicas que daban a una especie de salida de emergencia. La puerta estaba oxidada y chirrió cuando la chica giró el manillar. Una corriente de aire seco la movió el pelo en cuanto entró en el pasillo totalmente oscuro. Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras ella dejó de ver.

Caminó.

Sentía tanto miedo que un par de veces se pensó darse la vuelta y irse a casa. Pero algo la decía que no había vuelta atrás, que su destino estaba por decidirse, que algo estaba apunto de cambiar, por lo que debía seguir caminando.

Siguió en la oscuridad, guiada simplemente por la pared y consolándose con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, se sentía como la única persona con el alma intacta en ese lugar, donde todo parecía muerto.

No había visto a nadie todavía, no había oído nada, pero sabía que no estaba sola, y sabía que quien la perseguía, notaba su presencia por el calor que desprendía su alma perfecta, mientras que su persecutor había saboreado la muerte, la había tocado y sentido con sus propias manos, y encontraba en Hermione algo caluroso, frágil, perfecto…

Siguió caminando.

El final del pasillo estaba próximo.

Podía oír sus propios pasos caminando sobre el suelo que resonaba con cada una de sus pisadas y la hacían daño a los oídos. Era como si estuviese caminando en el infierno ante Cerbero, y este se despertase al mínimo ruido. Se sentía como si estuviese molestando a la tranquila oscuridad.

Frío, sintió mucho frío. El calor que le producía la adrenalina se esfumó justo en el instante en el que una mano se posó sobre su hombro…

Su destino estaba próximo… Algo iba a cambiar…

...

...

Draco y el hombre que había enfrente se miraban cual leones a punto de atacar.

— ¿Qué quería Tom, Yaxley?— Preguntó el rubio. El almacén era inmenso, y estaba a penas iluminado por la escasísima claridad que entraba del exterior, que era muy poca ya que era de noche y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes.

—Has hecho bien en venir Malfoy…—Dijo el hombre con voz ronca y seca. Se mostraba tranquilo, mucho más de lo que lo estaba Draco que parecía tenso.

—…No tengo todo el día para oír tus discursos… Tengo cosas que hacer…

— ¡A si! Hoy es Nochebuena… —Exclamó el hombre riendo en tono de burla—…Una lástima, una lástima…

—Yaxley…—Dijo Draco en tono amenazador mientras el hombre caminaba a su alrededor.

— ¡Silencio Malfoy! —El hombre se giró rápidamente y tomó a Draco por la camisa—… ¡Pobre niño iluso! No has cambiado Draco… Sigues siendo débil, familiar… Por mucho que intentes demostrar lo contrario sigues siendo un cobarde…

— ¿A qué viene todo esto?— Preguntó el rubio molesto.

Yaxley soltó al hombre y se dio la vuelta.

—Malos tiempos se nos vienen encima Draco. Tom tiene planes, planes terribles… El baile comienza, ha llegado el momento de elegir pareja, pero Riddle no necesita una, tiene un ejercito…

—… ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

El hombre se giró y miró a Draco a sus ojos grises, helados… Y aún así, con alma…

— ¿Aún no lo entiendes Malfoy? ¿Eres tan tonto? ¿Crees que si Tom te quisiese a su lado te habría dejado marcharte sin más una vez que te hubieses librado de Marie? Tú mismo lo dijiste hace nueve meses… ¿No cree que es un trabajo demasiado simple para mi capacidad?—Dijo imitando la voz del rubio—…Claro. Y también una buena forma de mantenerte apartado mientras otros conspiraban contra ti… Tom te conoce, conoce tu debilidad y tu piedad, conoce tu cobardía… Y aquí estamos… Un día como hoy…—El hombre sacó el revolver.

—Yaxley…—Draco nervioso observó el arma mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

—Piénsalo Malfoy… Es noche buena… Es un bonito día para morir…

Miró el arma que acabaría con su vida. Nunca imaginó un final así de simple. Una muerte sin honor, desangrado en un almacén abandonado en plena noche. Pensó en Scorpius y en Lu, si iba a morir, quería que sus últimos pensamientos se centraran en ellos.

Cerró los ojos. No quería que lo último que viera antes de morir fuera la fea y demacrada cara de Yaxley.

Pensó en sus hijos de nuevo. En Paris. Pansy también se le vino a la cabeza. Pensó en Will, y en que él, seguramente si estaría en las filas privilegiadas de Tom, ocupando el lado derecho, junto a una renaciente Astoria, sentada al lado izquierdo del trono. Era una imagen estúpida, pero así era como se lo imaginaba en ese momento.

Siguió pensando. Era increíble lo rápido que iba su cerebro en ese momento. Cada respiración era la última, cada latido de su corazón le impregnaba de vida y le recordaba de nuevo, su muerte inminente.

Y por último, como último recuerdo de su vida. Hermione. Moriría sin sentir su calor de nuevo, moriría sin volver a rozar sus labios, moriría sin que ella le aceptase como persona. Por un momento se sintió joven, sintió que aún no lo tenía todo en la vida, que su camino no había sido completado aún. Y en ese momento entendió, por primera vez en su vida lo que era un asesinato. Era el acabar con la vida de una persona, arrebatándola los momentos que anhela vivir, arrebatándola el volver a amar, arrebatándola la satisfacción de abrazar a los que quiere, arrebatándola todo, hasta quedar convertido en polvo, en nada… Un simple recuerdo, un simple y triste recuerdo que se convertirá en lágrimas y que a lo largo de los años morirá, sabiendo que su vida nunca fue plena.

— ¡Yaxley! ¡Mira lo que encontré!— La voz de Greyback, divertido salió del fondo. El hombre, de cara deforme debida a las cicatrices sonría divertido y a la vez triunfante mientras mantenía a Hermione agarrada y apuntando a su fino cuello con un revolver.

Draco abrió los ojos inconscientemente. Miró a Hermione sorprendido. Ella forcejeaba sin conseguir nada.

— ¡Draco!— Gritó ella en un intento de pedir ayuda. Pero él estaba tan indefenso como ella.

Yaxley y Greyback rieron con burla.

— ¡Vaya! ¿No te advirtieron de que vinieras solo? —Rio el primero aún con más fuerza.

Draco lanzó una mirada piadosa a la castaña que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos

Lo había oído todo. ¿Eso era lo que quería él? ¿Después de todo lo único que quería era matar a Marie? ¿Todo había sido una farsa? ¿Todo?

—Hermione yo…—Dijo él. Pero no pudo decir más, había descubierto su secreto. No había disculpa posible…

Ella le dejó de mirar, no quería mirarle a los ojos, ya sabía lo que había detrás de la máscara, eso era lo que escondía tras sus ojos, ese, era el verdadero Draco Malfoy. Esa era la verdad. En el fondo, ella siempre esperó encontrar un buen hombre tras él, siempre esperó ver un corazón, un alma… Pero se equivocó. ¿Había sido todo en vano?

—Es estupendo…—Dijo Yaxley mientras miraba a Draco con sorpresa—…gracias por traernos un regalito Malfoy… Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos… —El hombre se acercó a Hermione que seguía forcejeando mientras Greyback la tomaba por el cuello. Yaxley no dejó ni un momento de apuntar a Draco, pero como todo hombre, no se pudo resistir a la delicada joven belleza de Hermione. No pudo resistirse al calor de su alma intacta, libre de pecado de sangre, lo que le era enormemente atrayente, ya que con las mujeres que solía intimar, eran frías de cuerpo y alma, su corazón no resplandecía tanta vida, como la perfección de Granger. Lo que le resultaba enormemente atractivo, atrayente.

En un momento de fascinación por la castaña Yaxley dejó de mirar a Draco y acarició el cuello intacto de Hermione mientras Greyback reía como un payaso infantil.

En ese momento la rabia inundó a Draco. No pensó, simplemente se echó enfurecido contra Yaxley. Él no tenía derecho a tocarla, ningún derecho. Él no podía hacerlo.

Malfoy agarró al hombre por la camisa marrón oscuro y lo estampó contra unos bidones del fondo de la sala. Greyback intentaba mantener sujeta a Hermione, pero no sabía si continuar preocupado por la castaña o ir a ayudar a su colega, hasta que en un momento de despiste la castaña consiguió soltarse y golpearlo.

La pistola de este había caído al suelo. Pero Draco no estaba interesado en ella. Pateó al hombre todo lo que pudo y más. Le estampó el pie contra la cara rompiéndole la nariz y haciendo que un torrente de sangre cayera al suelo.

— ¡No la toques!— Gritó el hombre perdiendo los papeles. Le dio una patada en el vientre haciendo que empezara a toser—… ¡No la vuelvas a tocar! ¡Te lo advierto! ¡No lo hagas!

El rubio paró pensando que Yaxley ya había tenido suficiente, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta tenía otra pistola apuntándole a la cabeza.

—Mala idea Malfoy— El rubio miró hacía un lado y distinguió al joven Cedric Diggory, tan guapo como peligroso—…No des ni un paso en falso…

Draco sonrió.

—Lo mismo diría yo Cedric…—El chico sintió el frío del metal en su temporal y miró de reojo para encontrarse con los ojos pardos de Hermione que mantenía la faz seria y amenazadora. Diggory soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Vamos Granger! ¡Sabes que no va a hacerlo!— Dijo el chico en tono de burla. Sabía perfectamente que Hermione no dispararía—…El calor de tu alma intacta casi llega hasta aquí… Es resplandeciente Malfoy, no me extraña nada que sientas eso por ella.

Hermione miró un momento curiosa el gesto de Draco, que miró al suelo entre avergonzado y nervioso. La castaña recobró la compostura e intentó parecer segura de si misma.

—Cállate Diggory— Dijo Draco molesto.

— ¿Te molesta oír la verdad? ¡Típico de ti! Te mientes a ti mismo porque crees que estás tan podrido por dentro que no tienes la capacidad de sentir nada por nadie. Te crees malo, pero en el fondo eres un débil esclavo de tu pasado. Te empeñas en vivir anclado a todo lo que has hecho, y eso es símbolo de debilidad. Crees que tu alma está muerta porque has matado y torturado…—Hermione ahogó un suspiro que Cedric notó—…No sufras pequeña eso es una mínima parte de lo que han hecho media vida él y sus amiguitos. En el fondo de tu corazón Malfoy, sabes que te gusta ser un miserable, porque es lo que has sido toda tu vida…

— ¡Cállate Diggory!— Advirtió el rubio empezando a cabrearse. Mientras Hermione seguía apuntando a Cedric con una pistola, y este, a la nuca de Draco que no podía girarse para mirar a los ojos a quien le estaba provocando.

—…Disfrutas siendo el chico malo que en el fondo, según todos, tiene un corazón que nadie ha visto. ¿Y tú querías ver lo que hay detrás de la máscara…?—Preguntó Cedric dirigiéndose a Hermione—…Yo te diré lo que hay. Nada. No hay nada. Solo hay frío vacio, hielo, ¿El corazón que todos dicen que tiene? Está muerto y renegrido por las continuas heladas de soledad infinita, esta muerto de soledad, soledad que nadie puede llenar… Lu y Scorp son solo una escusa para seguir viviendo… Él…—Dijo ahincando la pistola en las cervicales de Draco—…se quiso suicidar hace mucho tiempo, y solo sigue vivo, porque le gusta ser… Un miserable…

— ¿Ibas a matarla?— Preguntó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos—… ¿Ibas a hacerlo?

El rubio se quedó callado. Y miró al suelo ahogado por un sinfín de sentimientos.

_Podía oler el amargo olor de la mortalidad. Acababa de saborear el salado sabor de la sangre. Se había atrevido a hacer lo que muchos no había hecho antes, acababa __de salir de su cascarón, acababa de convertirse en adulto, había apretado el gatillo…_

_Los cinco cuerpos permanecían inmóviles y fijos en el suelo, sin moverse, rodeados de un charco de sangre que aumentaba en cantidad cada minuto que pasaba. Draco permanecía tan quieto como aquellos cadáveres, no se lo podía creer. De repente sintió nauseas, mareos, el olor a sangre y a muerto le asqueaba._

_Se miró la camisa y vio que estaba empapada de sangre. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, una mala pesadilla. Pasó su mano por su melena rubia y la echó hacía atrás, estaba sudando, y temblaba de miedo. No sabía que hacer, estaba aterrorizado, solo se le ocurría algo, ir a casa, coger a su novia y a los niños y marcharse, si, eso era lo que haría…_

— ¿Lo dudas acaso querida? Crees conocerlo… ¿Pero que sabes sobre él? ¿Qué sabes sobre su pasado?

Un gemido se escapó de la boca de Hermione quien ya lloraba.

—Siempre esperé encontrar algo bueno en ti…

—…Ese es su problema. No puede ser de los malos, pero tampoco es uno de los buenos. Sé que Pansy ha ido a tu casa a decirte que elijas un bando para cuando comience la batalla, pero la pregunta es… ¿Encajas en alguno de los dos?

_…Podía ver sus caras, podía verlas. Podía sentir su miedo el momento en el que él, Draco Malfoy había apretado el gatillo y había visto como desaparecía la luz en sus ojos… Realmente su alma ahora estaba manchada con sangre, estaba sucia. ¿Cómo criaría a sus hijos recién nacidos con ese remordimiento de conciencia? No se veía capaz de hacerlo…_

_En el fondo de su corazón se decía a sí mismo que él no tenía la culpa. Estaba en plena misión para Riddle y ellos le habían descubierto. No era el primero ni él último en hacerlo. Es más, sus amigos lo había hecho más veces que él. Blaise se vio obligado a hacerlo en una ocasión, al igual que Pansy…_

_Intentó no pensar en lo que les pasó a Will y a Astoria la primera vez que mataron, a ellos si que les afectó realmente, hasta tal punto de ir a ver a Bellatrix Lestrage la tía de Draco todos los días por ansiedad. Esos dos si que perdieron la olla por la sangre, hasta tal punto que Riddle les asignaba solo misiones específicas por su ansiedad continua de adrenalina…_

_No, a él no le pasaría lo mismo que a sus amigos. Él era fuerte, y tenía una familia. Debía hacerlo por ellos, por su pequeña Luccia, por Scorp, y por supuesto por Paris… Él no se volvería un loco, un psicópata como sus amigos… Él conseguiría hacer una vida normal… Pero solo haría si conseguía sacarlos a todos lejos de allí, donde nunca pudieran encontrarlos…_

_—Si, soy yo…— Dijo él como si a penas le salieran las palabras de la garganta._

_Tragó saliva y esperó a que la castaña se acercase y viera por si misma su lamentable aspecto. Oyó como se acercaban sus pasos y cada uno de ellos era un peso horrible en sus oídos._

_Ella lo miró y se quedó asombrada. Abrió la boca como intentado decir algo que no salía._

_—Dios mío…—Dijo tapándose la boca ambas manos—…Draco ¿Qué ha…? Dios… Estás… Cubierto de sangre… ¿Qué ha…?_

_—No importa…—Respondió él ansioso agarrándola por los brazos—…Mira a ocurrido algo terrible en lo que estoy involucrado. Pero no pasa nada, no debes asustarte… Solo coge dinero, llama a alguien ¡A quién sea! Y consigue un billete de avión al país más lejano que encuentres. Yo haré las maletas y meteré a los niños en el coche…_

_— ¡Draco no puedes venir así y decime que…!_

_—…Te quiero…— Entonces la agarró de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, como si fuera la última vez que fuera a hacerlo. Ese beso le reconfortó, le dio fuerzas, para seguir, para continuar viviendo, para mover una ficha más, pasar de página y continuar mirando el futuro. Al fina la soltó—… ¿Confías en mí?_

_Ella parecía haberse calmado. Y definitivamente esa era una pregunta tonta… Ella le confiaría su vida…_

_—Por supuesto…_

_—Entonces por favor, haz lo que te digo. Yo haré todo…_

_—Llamaré por teléfono para conseguir el billete. Iré también arrancando el coche…_

Draco intentó recuperar la compostura.

Las lágrimas de Hermione cayeron al suelo, la mano que sostenía el revolver empezó a temblar, en ese momento sin que ella se diese cuenta Greyback la tomó por detrás. Asustada apretó el gatillo y varios disparos se oyeron. Cedric confuso y nervioso por que el almacén se desmoronase, miró hacía arriba y asustado echó una última mirada a Draco y seguidamente hizo una larga reverencia a Hermione, seguidamente se marchó, mientras, las chapas del techo agujereadas empezaban a temblar.

— ¡Cedric, eres un cerdo! ¡Un traidor!— Gritó Yaxley que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento.

Hermione continuaba forcejeando con Ferir Greyback, pero se negaba a soltar la única pistola que quedaba en aquel lugar y que ahora ella tenía. Draco se apresuró a ayudarla pero Yaxley se lo impidió tomándole por el cuello.

La castaña escupió en los ojos de Ferir intentando que eso le desconcertase un poco, pero él era fuerte y no estaba dispuesto a perder. Por lo que le disparó en el pie. El hombre aulló como un lobo y soltó a Hermione que tosió debido a la presión a la que había estado sometido su cuello.

Seguidamente escapó.

_La lluvia empapaba los cristales del coche. Hacía tiempo que no llovía tanto en París._

—_Draco como nos pare la policía yo…_

—_No nos pararán…—Aseguró el rubio a su novia. Paris miró hacía el otro lado seria mientras Draco conducía. Malfoy notó la inseguridad de la chica y la tomó la mano en señal de apoyo, pero ella le soltó—… ¿Qué te pasa?_

—_Quiero una explicación…—Scorpius soltó una carcajada mientras jugaba con su muñeco de dinosaurio haciendo que sus padres se sobresaltaran un momento y miraran hacía atrás—…No puedes volver a casa así, estás cubierto de sangre y… Me dices que tenemos que salir del país, cosa que es imposible porque somos menores y necesitamos el permiso de nuestros padres y…_

_Draco permanecía mirando la carretera, ¿Qué contestar? ¿Qué había matado a cinco personas en un momento de nervios? Lo más estúpido de todo es que siempre pensó que nunca ocurría a pesar que sus compañeros le advertían que era cuestión de tiempo, ya que tarde o temprano si eres un mortífago, tienes que matar…_

— _¿Draco?—Dijo ella animándole a hablar. Pero este no contestó—…Debí suponerlo…_

— _¿Suponer el qué?_

— _¡Esto! ¡Me ignoras me estás ignorando! _

—_No lo hago solo que…_

— _¿Solo que qué? ¡Ni siquiera puedes contarme la verdad?_

—_Puedo hacerlo solo que… No sé como…_

—_Sencillo, hazlo y punto, y te dejaré en paz…_

— _¡No, sea lo que sea no es fácil, ni sencillo! _

— _¡Me da igual lo que sea! ¡Solo quiero saberlo!_

—_No puedo…— ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo contarle todo? Ella nunca lo entendería, la decepcionaría, se asustaría e intentaría marcharse, y él no podía perderla, se moriría si lo hiciera, no la perdería…_

Se giró y vio a Yaxley intentaba ahogar a Draco con el brazo. El rubio intentaba librarse del hombre con muy malos resultados.

Hermione sudaba y un hilo de sangre caía por una de las comisuras de sus labios. Su pecho subía y bajaba debido al nerviosismo y sentía como la flageaban las piernas debido a su cuerpo poco acostumbrado a la adrenalina. Pero por primera vez en su vida se sentía más viva que nunca, había vuelto al infierno… Ese yo irreconocible para ella había vuelto. Harry tenía razón, el problema lo tenía ella misma, no Draco, era una lucha con su interior, era la lucha entre su instinto y su cerebro. ¿Ese sería su final? ¿Perderse a si misma en el intento de comprender a Draco Malfoy?

—…_Draco por favor…_

— _¡No insistas más Paris!— Estaba empezando a tensarse. Los veía, ¡Los veía! ¡Podía sentir su miedo! ¡Sus caras aterrorizadas antes de morir le acosaban! Empezó a temblar mientras miraba a la carretera desorientado. Esta estaba mojada y desierta, estaban totalmente solos. Los árboles poblaban las cunetas y la oscuridad lo bañaba todo, siendo solo interrumpida por los focos del coche en el que viajaba la joven familia._

—… _¿Qué te pasa?_

— _¡Nada!—Gritó él_

— _¡Tú no eres así!_

— _¡Déjame en paz!_

— _¡Haz el favor de parar!_

— _¿Y dejarte aquí lloviendo?_

— _¡Para!— Exigió ella con lágrimas en los ojos—… ¡Para por favor!—El marcador de la velocidad seguía subiendo y subiendo. Mientras Draco empezaba a estresarse de verdad, temblaba entero, y no precisamente de frío._

— _¡No voy a hacerlo!— Agarró la mano de su novia, pero esta le soltó rápidamente._

—… _¡Por favor, por favor para!— Rogó prácticamente llorando—… ¡Draco no estás bien! ¡Para! ¡Para! Te lo suplico, para..._

_Scorpius y Luccia que apenas tenían unos seis meses empezaron a llorar ante la discusión de sus padres._

— _¡Cállate!— Gritó el rubio. Las pupilas se le dilataban, así como se le tensaban cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, casi tenía espasmos, era demasiado, estaba sintiendo demasiado._

—_Para…—Se refregó los ojos. Soltó su cinturón para tener más movimiento y agarró los brazos del rubio._

— _¿Qué cojones haces!_

— _¿Quieres parar de una puta vez!—Lloró._

— _¡Siéntate!_

— _¡Cuéntame que te pasa! ¡Para, no estás bien! ¡Estás temblando! ¡Estás blanco!_

— _¡Ca-lla-te!—Gritó Malfoy girándose para mirarla a la cara. Entonces ella miró la carretera aterrorizada._

— _¡Draco!— Gritó mientras señalaba la curva que se les venía encima. El rubio hizo un intento desesperado de girar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el coche cayó por la cuneta entre todo el barro, dio varias vueltas y finalmente cayó en un torrente de agua embarrada quedando bocabajo._

Yaxley la sonrió. Sabía que ahora ella era quien tenía el arma, ahora ella llevaba el control.

—Bien… Bien…—Aunque intentaba parecer seguro y despreocupado hasta él mismo sabía que tenía un problema, y solo decía banalidades en un intento desesperado de ganar tiempo y poder pensar. Sus compañeros le habían abandonado, y ahora estaba solo, aunque con Draco Malfoy aún tenía la posibilidad de ganar por muy mínima que fuese, de ganar.

El aire hacía temblar el techo alto del almacén ahora debilitado por las balas de los disparos. Pronto comenzó a llover, lo notaron porque las gotas hacían ruido al golpear contra la chapa del almacén.

— ¡Suéltale!— Ordenó la castaña— ¡Vamos!

— ¡Querida señorita Granger!— Dijo Yaxley sin dejar de sonreír mostrando su fea dentadura—… ¿De verdad deseas que él viva? ¡Si! Supongo que tal vez esté más interesada en él de lo que cuentan…

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó.

—Es conocida en la central. Usted misma lo habló con la señorita Ginny Weasley esa misma mañana, aceptar los errores cometidos. ¿Eso es lo que considera al Señor Malfoy? ¿Un error?

— ¿Me expiáis?— Preguntó confusa.

— ¡No le escuches Hermione!— Gritó Draco sin apenas voz por la presión que le ejercía Yaxley…

_Draco despertó de repente. Abrió los ojos mareado y lo vio todo negro. Estaba bocabajo. Mojado sucio y le dolía considerablemente una pierna. Miró y vio que se había clavado algo de plástico que no supo reconocer, aunque no era una herida especialmente grave. _

_La desorientación podía con él. No tenía apenas conciencia de donde estaba y la cabeza le daba vueltas, cada movimiento era un mareo horrible y le costaba mantener abiertos los ojos. Se tocó la cabeza y pudo sentir el calor de su propia sangre que manaba._

_En un momento de distracción como inconscientemente miró por el espejo retrovisor. Los recuerdos le explotaron. Fue como recibir un cubo de agua fría. Abrió la puerta como pudo. Se bañó en el barro que caía por la cuesta debido al agua del cielo, al fin consiguió salir y anduvo como pudo con su herida sangrante. _

_Consiguió sacar a Scorpius y a Luccia por la ventanilla rota. Ambos lloraban aunque parecían estar bien, bastante mejor que él, a penas tenían unos rasguños, las sillitas les habían salvado la vida._

_Les tomó en sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos, a los dos, cada uno en un brazo, les abrazó y lloró, lloró como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Besó a ambos en sus cabecitas mientras ambos lloraban también. Ahora todo estaba bien… Ellos estaban a salvo… Pero su mente levemente tocada por el golpe le decía que algo faltaba, que alguien más había en el coche que necesitaba su ayuda. Dejó al Scorp y a Luccia alejados del torrente de agua, a salvo al fin y se dispuso a seguir a sus instintos… Entonces fue cuando vio algo que su cambió su vida… Para siempre…_

—… ¡Como no considerarle un error! ¿Buscabas algo en él? Pues mira, lo has encontrado, ¿Y que has conseguido? Traicionar a tu hermana, a tus principios, a tus padres, a lo que eres…

— ¡Cállate!— Gritó la castaña, estaba empezando a perder los papeles, como siempre en su vida, había intentado permanecer serena, madura, pero a ellos les daba igual, a Will, a Draco, a Yaxley… A ellos les importaba una mierda su perfección, para ellos no era más que una niña, una joven insegura y descontenta por no ser perfecta, para ellos no era nada.

Se acercó peligrosamente con la pistola en alto, y esta vez su mano ya no temblaba.

— ¿No crees que él merece morir?— Dijo Yaxley mirándola a los ojos—…Él te ha hecho todo esto. Tu eras perfecta, y mira en lo que te ha convertido. Te ha arrastrado hasta su soledad, hasta su frío. Ya no eres la de antes, has cambiado… Pero tienes la respuesta ante tus ojos. Puedes acabar con todo esto… Si él muere… Todo… Volverá a ser como antes…

—_¿P-Paris? —La voz le temblaba. Ella estaba ahí. Tenía sus hermosos ojos cerrados, la piel parecía sin vida y tenían el pelo mojado y más revuelto que de costumbre. Estaba absolutamente bañada en sangre. Tenía varias heridas graves en la cabeza, y en la espalda, pero cuando Draco tembló verdaderamente fue al ver una gran placa metálica clavada en el abdomen de la chica, su interior parecía salirse de ella cada vez que respiraba, cada suspiro era una tortura._

_La castaña abrió los ojos cansadamente al oír su nombre._

_Draco no sabía que hacer. Tomó a su novia e intentó sacarla del coche, pero temía hacerla daño, estaba gravemente herida, pero no se quejaba, permanecía con los ojos abiertos mirándole, y le mataba, esa mirada era su condena, no la olvidaría nunca…_

_Consiguió sacarla con mucho cuidado y la tumbó en el suelo. El chico se quitó la camisa para cubrirla, pero tampoco temblaba, era como si no sintiese nada._

—_Draco…_

—_No…—Dijo él mientras la lluvia le bañaba. Los llantos de Scorpius y Luccia se oían al fondo, pero para ellos dos en ese momento eran extraños. Draco permanecía arrodillado mientras ella estaba tumbada en el suelo lleno de barro—…No digas nada… Yo soy… Soy yo quien debe decirlo… Tengo que…—No podía hablar—…Yo no… Yo no quería…_

—_No tienes que aclararme nada…—Dijo ella con comprensión._

— _¿Cómo no hacerlo? _

—_No… Simplemente quédate…_

—_Tengo que pedir ayuda…— Dijo él en un momento desesperado._

— _¿A quién? ¿Y qué dirás? _

—_Tengo que ayudarte… Tengo que salvarte…—Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos grises mientras cerraba los ojos un momento._

—_No hay nada que hacer…_

—_Siempre existe una solución…_

—_No… No siempre. Hay veces en las que… Simplemente tenemos que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso…_

— _¡No, no! No voy ha hacerlo… Tú no… Tú no puedes…_

—_Cuida de Scorp y de Lu y…_

— _¡No! ¡No!— Gritó Draco rompiendo a llorar ya del todo—… ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí solo! Yo… No puedo seguir solo…_

—_Si, puedes…—Dijo ella con una media sonrisa—…Ya no hay nada que hacer…_

_Draco cerró los ojos y lloró. Se negaba a ello, no podía, ella no podía irse sin más._

— _¡Por favor…! ¡Por favor! No puedes… No puedes… Tú… Tú no te puedes morir…—Dijo como si las palabras le dolieran._

_Entonces las primeras lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de ella._

—_A… Agárrame de la mano… Por favor… No te vayas… Quédate…—Pidió la castaña._

_Draco miró hacía abajo confuso._

—_Ya lo estoy haciendo… ¿No… No lo sientes? Te estoy tomando de la mano…_

—_No… No siento… No siento nada…—Entonces ella también empezó a llorar. Draco se tumbó a su lado mientras la cubría con el brazo y ambos se miraron a los ojos sin parar de sollozar._

—_Quédate…—Dijo él—…Lo siento… Lo siento de verdad…_

—_No lo hagas…—Expresó la castaña—…No hay nada que perdonar… Contigo… Lo he tenido todo… La amistad, el amor… Te… Te quiero… —Draco la tomó el cuello delicadamente y la besó levemente mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos—…No llores por mí… Por favor… La muerte… Es más fácil que la vida, con todas sus injusticias, con todas sus desgracias, sus tristezas, sus desamores, su violencia, su avaricia, su egoísmo, su ira, su engaño… Vivir, es más difícil que morir… Aunque nos cueste entenderlo es así… La muerte es dulce, silenciosa, es como dormir, como un largo sueño…_

— _¿Cómo no llorar? ¿Cómo no hacerlo? No se llora por miedo a lo que le ocurra al ser amado, se llora por el vacio. Por saber que cuando vuelves, ya nada podrá cerrar ese vacio, que la vida, con todo el amor, la felicidad, la risa, la amistad… Que todo eso se ha ido, y que nunca… Nunca más…—El rubio no pudo seguir—… ¿Cómo vivir si no tú no estás? _

_Ella lo miró. Fue la última mirada cálida que salió de sus ojos de parpadear cansado, el aire de vida fue desapareciendo poco a poco._

—"_Esas pasiones violentas, tienen finales violentos…"—Dijo ella mientras la voz se le iba poco a poco._

—"…_Y mueren en su triunfo… Como el fuego y la pólvora, que se consumen en un beso voraz…"_

_Bajó la mirada y la volvió a subir hacía Draco._

—_No te vayas…—Dijo mientras empezaba a temblar. Draco la tomó la mano con fuerza._

—_No lo haré…_

—_No quiero que llores…—Repitió ella—…Yo viviré aquí…—Dijo tocándole en el corazón—…Y aquí… —Dijo tocándole en la cabeza—…Porque el amor es inmortal y va… Más allá de la muerte, el amor es eterno y siento lástima por aquellos que no lo sienten y por aquellos que no lo sentirán y también por aquellos que morirán sin amor…_

_Draco la abrazó mientras su corazón se apagaba… Los últimos latidos hicieron eco en los recuerdos de Draco Malfoy, no los olvidaría jamás…_

Hermione retiró la mirada de Yaxley y la centró en Draco.

—Hermione— Dijo él suplicante.

La castaña desbrochó los botones de la camisa de él.

—Hermione por favor…—Repitió Draco.

Apuntó justo al corazón del rubio, él podía sentir el frío metal en su pecho.

—Vamos pequeña… Será rápido…—Animó Yaxley.

—…Por favor…—Dijo Draco. Ambos se miraban penetrantemente.

—…Lo siento… Yo… Yo solo quiero ser la misma de antes, Je seul veux être perfect…—Dijo Hermione mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro—…Lo siento…

Draco cerró los ojos apretando fuertemente los párpados. Mientras Yaxley sonreía.

—Lo siento…—Repitió ella.

Seguidamente disparó…

Draco abrió los ojos confuso al sentir un líquido caliente sobre su hombro. No hubo dolor, no hubo nada, pero sabía que no había muerto, solo notó como la presión que Yaxley ejercía sobre su cuello había desaparecido. Abrió los ojos grises en un intento de averiguar lo que había pasado.

Hermione seguía enfrente de él, pero parecía estática, como si no pudiera moverse. Su cara estaba salpicada en sangre al igual que sus manos.

El rubio la miró sorprendido, y después echó su mirada hacía atrás y vio el cuerpo inerte de Yaxley con un agujero en la frente.

La castaña se llevó la mano a la boca. Sentía como un cúmulo de emociones se la juntaban en el pecho. El mareo posterior a la adrenalina la arrastró hasta el punto de caer de espaldas.

— _¿Draco?_

_El chico continuaba abrazado al cuerpo de su novia. No lo había soltado ni un segundo. Lo abrazaba, no lo dejaría nunca. Podía morir. Deseaba morir. Su pistola estaba en el coche, la muerte sería rápida. Sería dulce. Ahora que ella había muerto ya no había nada por lo que vivir, todo se había acabado, ya nada valía la pena. ¿Por qué luchar? ¿Cómo seguir adelante?_

— _¿Draco?— Insistió la voz masculina que tanto conocía_

— _¡Cállate!—Gritó sin levantarse y mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Paris._

—_Sé lo que has hecho…_

— _¡Vete! ¡Cállate no quiero escucharte!_

—_Yo puedo ayudarte…_

— _¿Tú crees Tom? ¿Crees que hay algo que pueda ayudarme? ¡Ella ha muerto! ¡Está muerta!—Lloró._

— _¿Y tú que vas a hacer?_

— _¿Tú que crees?— Preguntó el rubio desquiciado. Se sentía sucio, oscuro, como si su alma se hubiese roto en mil pedazos, como si estuviese dañada._

—_Típico de los Malfoy… La solución fácil._

—_Ya no hay nada… No queda nada…—Dijo mientras abrazaba la cabeza de la única mujer que le había amado incondicionalmente._

—_Siempre hay algo Malfoy…_

_El rubio se dio la vuelta por primera vez y miró a Tom Riddle a los ojos. No sabía si le hablaba en serio o si por otra parte se reía de él._

— _¿Qué me dices de ellos?—Preguntó el moreno._

_Draco miró a sus dos pequeños que continuaban llorando. Estaban mojados y agitaban sus manitas y pies sin parar. El corazón del rubio se encogió y miró a Riddle estupefacto._

—_Exacto— Dijo Tom serio y asintiendo._

—_Pero… Aún así… Las personas a las que he matado…—El chico parecía pensativo—…Iré a la cárcel…_

—_Deja que yo me encargue de eso…_

— _¿Qué harás?_

—_Puedo decir a mis agentes que se infiltren en la policía, que falsifiquen pruebas e informes… No irás a la cárcel…_

_Draco bajó la mirada hasta Paris y miró su cara demacrada por las numerosas heridas._

— _¿Y ella?_

— _¿Qué?_

—_Me refiero a que…—No se podía creer que estuviese diciendo eso—… ¿Qué haremos con ella?_

_Tom soltó una carcajada que dolió a Draco._

—_Tampoco tienes porque preocuparte por ello. Les diré a mis agentes que se la lleven…_

—_Nunca la encontrarán… Todo quedará en una simple desaparición… No te preocupes… Pero…—Draco levantó la mirada—…Yo nunca actuó desinteresadamente… _

_¿Cómo pagarle todo aquello? Gracias a él no iba a ir a la cárcel, podría volver a su vida sin más, y ocultaría su vergüenza a todos. ¿Cuál seria su precio?_

—_Por supuesto…_

—…_Trabajarás para mí. Harás lo que te pida. Cualquier cosa, matar, torturar, robar… Lo que te pida… Hasta que yo ya no te necesite más…_

_Draco tragó saliva mientras pensaba. Echó una mirada a sus pequeños y seguidamente miró a Tom._

—_Acepto el trato…_

_Tom sonrió. Todo había salido como él esperaba…_

_Mientras… Alguien observaba desde lejos, escondido en la profundidad y la oscuridad del bosque, solo podía ver lo que ocurría pues no llegaba a escuchar nada…_

_[…]_

_Los días pasaron y Paris continuaba sin aparecer, todos estaban preocupados. Entonces ocurrió. Theodore Nott acusó a Draco de haber matado a Paris, acusación que nadie creyó, porque ¿Cómo se lo habría ocultado Draco? ¿Cómo podría él vivir guardando algo así en su corazón? Nott fue echado del grupo, le echaron porque nadie puede acusar a su amigo de una cosa así. Además todos sabían que Nott amaba a Pansy y que esta estaba enamorada de Draco, por lo que todo sería una invención del castaña ¡Pero que invención!_

_Malfoy sabía que en realidad. Theo sabía la verdad, y que, con una inteligencia como la suya acabaría demostrando a todos la verdad por lo que se le ocurrió una cosa, convención a William (Lo que no fue especialmente difícil) de que lo asesinase, por lo que unas semanas después Dawson le clavó un puñal en el abdomen con un resultado verdaderamente fatal, aunque el chico afortunadamente no murió._

_Pansy y Draco se casaron tres años después a los diecinueve años y locamente enamorados. Pasaron juntos los mejores cuatro años de su vida. Estabilidad y amor, era todo lo que ambos, amigos de toda la vida, podían pedir._

_Todo marchó bien hasta que un día Blaise Zabini llegó con una noticia inimaginable. Había encontrado el cuerpo de su prima, y los secuaces de Tom se habían visto obligados a contarle toda la verdad._

_Pansy y Draco discutieron, lloraron, casi si pegaron, porque así eran ellos. Ella se marchó, sin avisar, hizo la maleta y no volvió, hasta diez años después._

_Blaise lo dejó de hablar durante años. Su mentira había sido terrible, estúpida e incensaría, él, por mucho que se empeñase, no era el culpable de la muerte de Paris. El remedio había sido peor que la enfermedad y había perdido a Pansy y a la mayoría de sus amigos por una tonta mentira._

_Astoria se marchó al poco tiempo de conocer la noticia. Will y Greengass fueron con los únicos con los que se siguió hablando sin problemas después de todo aquello… La relación entre Dawson y Draco mejoró considerablemente cuando el moreno se rehabilito, él fue su gran apoyo en los malos momentos. Era lo bueno de Will, podías apoyarte en su hombro, él no se quitaría…_

_Esa era su historia, esa era la verdad, lo que él era, su razón de ser. Tenía que aceptarlo, Cedric, Yaxley… Todos tenían razón: Él nunca encajaría en ningún sitio, no era de los buenos, pero tampoco era de los malos, desgraciadamente estaba condenado a estar solo, sin encajar en ningún mundo… Solo…_

— ¡No, no, no, no!— Dijo Draco sujetándola, seguidamente la abrazó, y la besó en la cabeza mientras hundía su nariz en el pelo rizado de la chica. Estaba fría, muy fría—…Ya pasó todo, ya ha terminado…

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la chica, que no sabía que sentía en ese momento, si alivio o tensión, era un descontrol total, una mezcla de emociones demasiado fuerte, no sabía si quería, llorar, reír, o suicidarse. Era demasiado…

— ¿Es esto?— Dijo mientras el rubio la abrazaba—… ¿Esto es lo que eres? ¿Esto es lo que sientes?

Draco la agarró de los hombros y la miró a los ojos. Y sintió, que por primera vez en su vida alguien comprendía como se sentía, que compartía su pesar, que compartía todo lo que el sentía todos los días… Que sentía el dolor.

— ¡Quiero que te vayas a mi coche! ¿Vale?—Dijo Draco nervioso—…Tranquila puedes estar segura que Greyback y Cedric han salido por patas. Vete, cierra las puertas y espérame allí…

—Pero tú…

— ¡Dame dos minutos! ¡Estaré allí en un par de minutos!

Ella asintió. Se fue sin mirar atrás, se fue sintiendo la verdadera oscuridad en su interior, sintiéndose Draco Malfoy… Ahora ya lo entendía… Ya sabía lo que era ser él, le comprendía…

Él entró en el coche. Hermione no apartó la mirada ni un segundo de la ventana. No se detuvo a mirarle, algo que él si que hizo. La observó durante un par de segundos, parecía nerviosa, muy nerviosa, mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos y respiraba con intranquilidad.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Preguntó él con preocupación. Ella giró la cabeza y le miró a los ojos grises, pero seguidamente rechazó la mirada de él sin contestar—… ¿Hermione?—Ella continuó ignorándole. Draco la agarró por el brazo y la obligó a girarse—… ¿Estás bien?

La castaña continuó negada a contestarle. Draco decidió dejar de insistir y arrancó el coche. La oscuridad de la periferia pronto fue sustituida por las luces de París, que brillaban aún con más fuerza al ser reflejadas en las gotas de lluvia.

Vieron grupos de jóvenes, y familias que salían para celebrar el día de Nochebuena, y la esperada de los regalos y Papá Noel. Todos se veían felices pero en medio de aquel lugar, ambos se sentían extraños, fríos, distantes, de alguna forma u otra habían unido sus mundos, ahora ya tenían algo en común… Draco agarró la mano de la chica en un momento de intentar procurarla calor, pero sus manos estaban igual de frías. Su calor se había esfumando…

Hermione cerró los ojos, eso debía ser un sueño, estaba soñando, y despertaría en cualquier momento. Lo que acababa de vivir, lo que acababa de hacer… Eso no podía ser real, tenía que ser una pesadilla, de esas de las que luego te ríes cuando despiertas. Pero la mano de Draco que aún la agarraba parecía tan real…

Draco no hablaba, no tenía nada que decir. ¿Tom quería asesinarlo? ¿A él? Debía haberlo supuesto, era prescindible, Cedric tenía razón, él no era de los malos, pero tampoco era de los buenos. No era un soldado experimentado como Will o Astoria, pero tampoco era Theodore Nott, ¿Cuál era su lugar? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cuál era su destino? Ahora él era un traidor, sabía que Tom no se daría por vencido, no era su estilo, si no había muerto esa noche, moriría la siguiente o si no la que proseguía, tenía que desaparecer y Hermione lo haría con él, pues ahora que conocía su secreto, ahora que tenía conciencia de todo, también irían a por ella. Y ningún lugar sería enteramente seguro, había mucho en juego, mucho que perder…

Hermione abrió los ojos de nuevo confusa. Aún estaba en shock. Había perdido conciencia de todo, si en ese momento la preguntasen quien era no sabría responder. Se había perdido, había iniciado un camino del que ni ella era consiente, y sin apenas darse cuenta ya no sabía quien era, había explorado abismos oscuros, había bailado en la noche, se había casado con la oscuridad.

Se limpió las manos llenas de sangre con una camisa blanca masculina. También se la pasó por la cara y se dio cuenta de que también estaba ensangrentada.

— ¿Estás bien?— Esa voz distorsionada la resultaba especialmente familiar. Miró hacía un lado y la imagen se volvió más clara.

Iba en un coche, de eso estaba más que segura y quien le hablaba debía ser el conductor.

—…No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien…— Podía ver la lluvia por las ventanillas, se asomó confusa y pudo ver la torre Eiffel al fondo, iluminada con luces doradas, y más allá el arco del triunfo, el río se extendía por detrás, y dentro de él, nadando como peces dorados los barcos cargados de gente que celebraban el día. Miró de nuevo a su acompañante, y casi la da un vuelco al corazón. Era Draco. Tan envuelto en sangre como ella misma—…Voy a cuidar de ti…

"Voy a cuidar de ti"

No supo porque pero se puso terriblemente nerviosa. A penas podía respirar, se asfixiaba, sentía ganas de vomitar, como si toda la cabeza la diese vueltas por la sobrecarga de sentimientos.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Todo va a salir bien! ¿Vale?—Dijo poniendo su mano en el brazo de ella, pero la castaña la apartó de un manotazo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho!

Draco se quedó callado, se mostraba muy nervioso y sobreexcitado.

— ¡Mira en lo que me has convertido! ¿Ves lo que me has hecho? ¿Lo ves? ¡Me has bañando en sangre, me has ensuciado con sangre…!—Él continuó sin decir nada— ¡Yo era perfecta…!—Dijo con voz rota, precedida por el llanto. Su corazón se aceleró. Estaba al borde del colapso. Continuas imágenes se aparecían en su cabeza como un flash, un sinfín de ¿Recuerdos? Ya ni siquiera estaba segura… ¿Eso era real? La misma pregunta se la venía a la cabeza una y otra vez ¿Esa era ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo seguir adelante? ¿Cómo continuar? Todo lo que había visto y oído, ¿Todo era real?

—Hermione yo…—Expresó Draco. Pero no tenía palabras. Ella tenía razón, él la había hecho eso. Se dijo a si mismo que debía haber muerto aquel día hace dieciséis años, nadie le habría echado de menos, habría sido mejor así. De esa manera no habría sido un cobarde, no habría decepcionado a Pansy, no habría mentido a sus amigos, Theodore seguiría en la pandilla como uno más y no tendría esa cicatriz en el abdomen que Will le hizo por su propia insistencia, sus hijos estarían a salvo y lejos de las garras de Riddle, Hermione estaría a salvo y seguiría siendo ella. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que joderlo todo?

—Ahora mismo siento que…—Dijo la castaña haciendo que Draco saliera de sus pensamientos—…Nada importa. Todo lo que soy, todo por lo que luchado siempre… Se ha ido… Nada ha valido la pena… Aún no me has respondido…—Dijo ella adoptando un tono serio.

El rubio la dedicó una mirada apenada un segundo y después volvió a poner sus ojos en la carretera.

— ¿A qué?

— ¿Lo habrías hecho? Marie…

Malfoy sonrió cansado.

—…Si.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…?

—…No me queda otro remedio.

—Todos podemos elegir…

—No todos.

— ¿Por qué tú no?

—Es… Complicado…

— ¿Me lo contarás?

El rubio no contestó, y Hermione se dio por convencida.

— ¿Por qué me has seguido?— Preguntó al fin secamente.

—Quería saber que escondías…

— ¿…Por qué tanta curiosidad por mí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Quería saber que había detrás de la máscara, detrás de los ojos grises. Pero lo que no me imaginaba, era el precio por descubrirlo, todo lo que he perdido en el camino… Eres…

—…Puedes decirlo… No vas a ofender a nadie…

—Un asesino…

—Si.

— ¿Y Will, Blaise y los demás… También lo son?

—Si… Y tu adorado Theodore aunque no lo parezca, solo que él ahora es de los "buenos"

—Y tú ahora que ya no estás con los malos… ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ellos ya no te quieren a su lado…

— ¿No lo entiendes verdad?—Hermione se quedó callada—… ¿Crees que es tan fácil?—Draco paró el coche en medio de la carretera y se bajó.

— ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?— Gritó la chica asustada. Fuera llovía.

— ¡Ven baja!— Gritó Draco. Había parado en medio de uno de los puentes que cruzaban el Sena, estaba totalmente iluminado por luces doradas. El rubio se apoyó en el borde.

Hermione se bajó intentado ignorar los múltiples insultos de todos los conductores indignados por la conducción temeraria de Draco. La castaña se puso al lado de él y ambos admiraron el paisaje, podían ver la isla de "La cité" al fondo, con Notre Dame en todo su esplendor, a un lado tenían el símbolo de la ciudad de la Luz.

La castaña se apoyó en el hombro de él con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

— ¿Crees que tenemos elección?— Preguntó Draco mientras miraba el cielo, seguidamente observó el cabello de la castaña que estaba totalmente mojado por la lluvia—…Tom irá a por ti si te quedas en Francia, ahora que sabes a cerca de los mortífagos puedes vivir en peligro casi eternamente… ¿Aún crees tener elección?

—Siempre hay elección…

—Entonces elige… —Ella levantó la cabeza del hombro de Draco confusa y le miró—…Puedes volver a Londres, arreglarlo con Harry, estar con tu familia, recuperar tu vida, será difícil pero lo conseguirás...

—… ¿O?—Dijo ella animándole a continuar.

—…Quedarte aquí conmigo. Tener una vida desastrosa, intentar detener a Tom de sea lo que sea que está tramando. Seguramente nos toque escondernos, vivir una vida de mierda, luchar contra lo que sea que se nos viene encima, y seguramente morir en el intento… Pero estaremos juntos, conmigo no tienes que fingir ser perfecta porque para mí lo eres, a tu manera claro está, no tienes porque ser algo que no eres. No nos aguantamos por lo que será difícil, muy difícil, pero yo… Te ofrezco lo que nunca te ha ofrecido nadie… La libertad… Olvídate de la perfección y de todo lo que sea eso, olvídate de las normas, olvídate de las cadenas, de ser presa de tus miedos, del rechazo… Te ofrezco ser… Lo que siempre has querido ser… Te ofrezco ser tú, te ofrezco la libertad…

— ¿Me estás haciendo elegir?

—Llega el momento en el que todo hombre o mujer debe hacer una elección… Y desgraciadamente se ve obligado a escoger… Y no se puede decir las dos cosas o ninguna, debe elegir… Así que si… Esto es una elección…

Ella bajó la mirada un segundo.

— ¡No puedes pedirme que abandone todo por lo que he luchado durante tantos años! ¡No puedes pedirme que abandone a mi familia!

— ¿Entonces a qué esperas? ¡Vete! ¡Ya lo perdí todo una vez! ¡Puedo volver a superarlo!—Hermione se quedó parada, no dio ni un paso—…¡A qué esperas? ¡Vete!

— ¡Eres un cerdo! ¿Lo sabías? ¡Un cabrón! ¡Un auténtico cabrón!

— ¿A sí? ¿Eso es lo que piensas!— Gritó él.

— ¡Si! ¡Lo que me estás haciendo es una auténtica inmoralidad! ¡No puedes pedirme que lo deje todo por ti!

— ¿Eres sorda! ¡Puedes elegir! ¡A qué esperas! ¡Lárgate! ¡No te necesito!

— ¡Pues eso es lo que haré! ¡Me largaré! —De repente la chica lo empujó—… ¡Vas a dejar que me vaya sin más?

Draco la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Vas a hacerlo?

— ¿Estás loco! ¿Crees que me iré? ¿Crees que esto desaparecerá? ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste una vez! ¿Crees de verdad que te podría olvidar tan fácilmente? —Draco se quedó estático—¿…Crees que todo se irá sin más?—El rubio miró un momento al suelo mojado y luego a ella. Tenía el pelo empapado por la lluvia, y le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos—…Pues entonces estás muy equivocado…

— ¿Entonces te…?

— ¿…Qué si me quedo? ¡Si!— Gritó. Draco abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo. Él estaba convencido de que lo haría, de que se marcharía, y que al igual se quedaría en un simple recuerdo marchito, como Paris—… ¡Dios claro que me que me…!—Pero Hermione no pudo acabar la frase. Draco la agarró por los hombros casi la levantó y pegó sus labios en un beso voraz, ella lo recibió cerrando los ojos y poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de él. Las ropas de ambos estaban mojadas por el agua que caía del cielo. Se besaban en medio de la luz de aquel lugar y por primera vez ambos se sintieron libres, fuera de las cadenas impuestas y fuera del encadenamiento en el pasado.

Se separaron con pesadez y ambos exhalaron el aire que les faltaban. Hermione miró a Draco confusa.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Él bajó la mirada y luego la subió con intensidad clavando sus ojos grises en ella que parecía agitada.

—Un arrebato de pasión nada más…

— ¿Nada más?— Preguntó ella con picardía.

Él sonrió y Hermione se sorprendió, era la primera vez que le veía hacerlo, fue como si hubiese rejuvenecido años, esa sonrisa no le hacía parecer el mismo. No parecía la misma persona. El rubio no contestó, a pesar de la insistencia de ella.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?—Dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en el puente y observaba como los primeros rayos de sol, a penas percibidles aparecían por el horizonte.

— ¿Vamos?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Voy contigo recuerdas?

Claro que se acordaba, pero quería que ella se lo repitiese de nuevo.

—El tiempo se acaba… A si que…—El rubio se encogió de hombros—…Hay que buscar algún lugar… ¿Pero tenemos que pensarlo ahora?

— ¿No acabas de decirme que el tiempo se acaba? ¿No me has dicho antes que nuestras vidas corren peligro? ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Draco se apoyó junto a ella en la barandilla.

— ¿Por qué esas… ganas? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de…?

— ¡No son ganas! ¡Es solo que…!—La chica intentó calmarse—…¿Por qué no empiezas quitando el coche de ahí? ¡Alguien se va a estampar contra él!

Draco resopló.

—No voy a cumplir tus órdenes Granger…

— ¡Ya empezamos de nuevo!— Se quejó ella—… ¡Acabas de besarme! ¿Recuerdas?

— ¡Y volveré a hacerlo cuando me dé la gana! Además no pareció disgustarte…

Hermione se dispuso a contestar ávidamente, pero se resistió.

— ¿Tal vez por qué no lo hizo? ¿Tal vez por qué no estuvo tan mal?

Draco sonrió.

—Vas aprendiendo… Aceptación… ¡Santa aceptación! ¡Sabía que llegaría este día! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Aceptas que te ha gustado!

—Me ha gustado, si. Pero nada más…

— ¿Entonces por qué te quedas?

— ¿Y por qué tantas ganas de averiguarlo?— Preguntó ella con inteligencia.

Draco se dio por convencido.

—Yo no suelo hacer esto ¿Vale?— La besó de nuevo, y esta fue más húmeda que la primera. Ella pudo sentir la mano de Draco posada en su cintura mientras se acercaba para apegarse a su cuerpo. Volvieron a soltarse con más pesadez aún…

— ¿Me besas para evitar contestar?

—Lo estabas deseando…

Ella sonrió. Nunca lo aceptaría, nunca lo haría…

—No lo hacía… Me has pillado de improvisto…

— ¡Ya claro!

—Vamos al coche anda…—Dijo ella poniéndose en marcha.

Draco sonrió al verla caminar con toda su ropa mojada, tan decidida. Ella era su droga, su adicción, su enfermedad. Se sentía como si cada caricia le recorriera como su propia sangre, quemándole… Casi inconscientemente le había entregado su cuerpo, su alma y… ¿Su corazón? Tal vez, pero esa noche no iba pensar en ello. Sentía como si ella se hubiese transformado, y era normal, había ensuciado su pura alma con sangre, y eso quieras o no te cambia, pero ella le había seguido esa noche, ella quería saber cual era su secreto, pero no lo conocería, nunca lo haría...

La miró de arriba abajo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro casi inconscientemente, ya no era una pobre cría, ella había aceptado a su mayor miedo, la soledad, así misma como una amiga, y eso era un acto de madurez, porque, desgraciadamente, en esta vida todos estamos solos. El único compañero que siempre estará contigo, desde el principio hasta el fin, eres tú mismo…

— ¿Draco?

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos ante la llamada de Hermione que le miraba confusa desde el otro lado.

Ella abrió la puerta del coche y se dispuso a entrar dentro. Draco echó una última mirada al cielo antes de entrar, aún seguía lloviendo pero parecía que la tormenta no duraría más que ese día...

— ¿Puedo invitarte a desayunar?— Preguntó el rubio naturalmente mientras se abrochaba el cinturón. Ella lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Vale, pero solo si me prometes que ningún coche se estampará contra el café donde estemos

Draco sonrió.

—Te lo prometo aunque… Si ocurriera, no lo olvides… Allí estaré yo para salvarte…

Hermione sonrió y decidió quedarse con su palabra.

Esa era una nueva página, un nuevo libro, una nueva aventura para ambos. ¿Acabar con los planes de Tom? ¿Esconderse? ¿Elegir? ¿Morir? Esa era su última noche libre antes de enfrentarse a todo lo que se les venía en cima, y no pensaban perdérsela, no pensaban perder ni un solo minuto. Era el inicio de una nueva vida, el comienzo de algo nuevo… Esto no es el final, solo el principio, un nuevo capitulo venía después de esto… No todo acababa ahí…

Aún tenían mucho que vivir, mucho por ganar, mucho por perder, mucho por llorar, mucho por reír, por sentir… Aún quedaban muchas razones para seguir viviendo…

...

...

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, solamente iluminada por la pantalla del ordenador que parecía chequear unos archivos en ese momento.

El vaso de café permanecía casi intacto sobre la mesa, era el tercero que se tomaba esa noche, el amanecer a penas tocaba y aún seguía lloviendo. Hasta dentro de la casa de Pansy hacía frío.

Theodore no apartaba sus ojos azules cielo de la pantalla esperando.

— ¿Aún sigues despierto?— Preguntó Pansy que acababa de levantarse un momento de la cama para ir al baño mientras se refregaba los ojos.

Nott no contestó parecía demasiado sumado en su trabajo y el sueño empezaba hacer mella en él, pero hubo algo que le sorprendió. Se sobresaltó sobre la silla y empezó a leer sus archivos recién abiertos con rapidez. Pansy notó esto y se acercó.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó con curiosidad.

Theo tardó un poco en contestar, parecía estupefacto mientras miraba la pantalla.

—Ya sé lo que quiere Tom…

FIN PARTE I

Continuará…

* * *

**Espero sincermente que os haya gustado. En realidad hay veces que me pregunto porqué escribo, si es por vosotros/as o es por mí misma, o tal vez sea por los dos. Solo sé que, si por un casual, está historia provoca una risa, o una lágrima, un sentimiento. Ya porque la odies o porqué la ames. Solo con que una persona la lea, seré féliz... Tal vez solo escriba por eso. Para hacer sentir...**

**Espero reviews.**

**Mónica.**


	21. Prólogo PARTEII

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! ¿Hace cuanto dije que iba a subir la segunda parte? ¡Ni me acuerdo! Mi escusa es que he estado ocupadísima con los estudios y no me he conectado prácticamente nada al ordenador. Pero bueno esta semana la tengo libre para poner todo en orden por lo que aquí tenéis el prólogo de la segunda parte de Las Cenizas del Fénix, espero que lo disfrutéis mucho mucho.**

**Hoy subo el prólogo. El martes intentaré subir dos capítulos como recomenpensa por haber tardado tanto, y el jueves subiré el tercero. **

**DENTRO CAP!**

* * *

Prólogo.

_"…Y como si de una leyenda se tratase… Era eso, al final era eso. Las cenizas del Fénix, el renacer a la vida. ¿Mito o realidad? ¿Mentira o verdad? Sabía que desde el principio había tenido razón, pero él se lo había buscado, nadie le escucharía ahora, si no fuese un cabrón a lo mejor alguien le hubiese hecho caso. Pero ahora estaba en ese cuarto. Solo. Como siempre. Y nadie creería sus palabras. Todos morirían… Lo sabía… Pero lo peor, lo que más le dolía, era la impotencia, el echo de sentirse inútil, de aún sabiendo la verdad, no poder hacer nada. La historia le recordaría como un cobarde… Como un asqueroso cobarde… Solo un par de personas lo ayudarían a llegar hasta el final. Pansy y Will. Morirían, y serían olvidados. Pero morir valía la pena en ese momento… El fin había llegado. Todo se reducía a eso… "_

_"Las cenizas del Fénix. Prólogo."_

— ¿Señor? ¿Ha escuchado mi pregunta?— Preguntó la chica de gafas cuadradas y pelo rubio platino recogido en un moño con una inquietud notable.

El hombre levantó su mirada gris. Esta era viva y ardiente, sobre todo con la luz esplendorosa del sol de la tarde. El rubio, de unos cuarenta cinco años parecía sumido en su escritura, parecía emocionarse con cada palabra.

El día era extremadamente claro y dorado, el astro reflejaba sus rayos en el agua de los lagos que cubrían la mansión. Los sauces daban al lugar un toque melancólico, ayudados por los numerosos cisnes que navegaban por las aguas.

—Lo siento… Estaba ocupado escribiendo las primeras palabras del prólogo…—El hombre soltó su boli de tinta negra y lo dejó a un lado mientras recogía los folios en los que había escrito a penas unas palabras. Los guardó y seguidamente se dispuso a continuar con la entrevista con ánimo.

— ¿Cómo se siente después de que su libro haya sido uno de los mayores best-seller en los últimos años?

— ¿Qué como me siento? Pues bien…—Dijo entrelazando las manos—… ¿Cómo quiere que me sienta? Y tengo que recalcar no hace falta que me llame señor. Aún no soy tan viejo.

Esa contestación fastidió a la periodista, que prosiguió con toda la profesionalidad que pudo.

—A los lectores les… Confunde, casi se sienten atraídos por la oscuridad, la… —Intentaba buscar las palabras exactas—…La profundidad con la que escribe sobre el personaje de Draco Malfoy… Bueno… Todos sabemos que él existió de verdad. En realidad todos conocemos la historia. Yo tengo el privilegio de conocer al Señor Zabini, pero aún así no sería capaz de escribir sobre él de esa forma tan personal con la que usted relata a cada uno de sus personajes…

El hombre sonrió vagamente, poco acostumbrado a hacer ese gesto.

—Me llama la atención… ¿Por qué el público está tan interesado en el personaje de Draco Malfoy?

—Los lectores opinan que es un personaje especialmente misterioso. Están convencidos que en medio de toda esa oscuridad, de ese misterio… Existe algo, algo que no sabemos sobre él. Algo que el mundo, a pesar de saber su historia, no sabe, algo que a todos se nos escapa, y que usted conoce sobre él…

— ¿…Y qué me dices de Hermione?— Preguntó el hombre eludiendo la pregunta.

— ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

—Es el mejor personaje de todos, con absoluta diferencia. Ella es insegura, frágil pero peligrosamente oscura…

—Habla de ella como si la conociese…

—Tal vez la conozco mejor de lo que todos se piensan, incluso mejor de lo que ella misma se piensa…

—Pero…—La mujer se quedó algo confusa y pensativa—…Pero la señorita Granger, como la mayoría de las personas de las que habla en su libro… Están en paradero desconocido, nadie sabe donde están, si murieron o si… Continúan vivos… ¿Cómo podría conocerla usted mejor que nadie?

El hombre sonrió de nuevo, y la joven periodista se sintió como si se estuviese riendo de ella.

—Actualmente estoy escribiendo el prólogo de "Las cenizas del Fénix" mi querida entrevistadora… Creo que tendrás que esperar a leer el final para saber… Porque conozco mejor a Hermione que nadie, a pesar que tanto ella, como Draco Malfoy y muchos otros… Hayan desparecido, en las páginas del tiempo…

...

[…HACE 15 AÑOS…]

Los tres amigos unieron sus manos en un último intento de darse apoyo. Se miraron y sonrieron. Ese era el último instante, la última oportunidad: Por los buenos, por los malos, por los que abandonaron, por los que siguieron, por los que murieron y por todos aquellos que seguían vivos.

No hacían falta las palabras, sabían que seguramente no pasarían de esa noche, y esa era su intención… Ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir, lo había perdido todo, más de lo que jamás había imaginado, estaba solo, después de una vida entera viviendo en soledad ahora la sentía más profunda, más honda, atada a su corazón, anclada en aquel mar de su alma… Sabía que hacía bien, Will y Pansy seguramente vivirían, pero él estaba más dispuesto a morir esa noche…

No había nada, nada… Solo vacio. Pero no se sentía inseguro, en realidad sentía que ese era su destino, todo lo que había vivido le había llevado a ese momento, a la muerte, la calma, la seguridad de no volver a sentir miedo, de no volver a sentir todos los males de este mundo, de sentir la calma, la serenidad de la elevación del alma, de la separación de lo carnal y la pura esencia…

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió precipitadamente y Will, Draco y Pansy se giraron asustados y algo nerviosos.

— ¿Me he perdido algo? ¿Hay sitio para un fugitivo?— Preguntó Blaise sobre tensado. Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre ellos y al fin Pansy asintió— ¿Cuál es el plan?— Dijo el castaño con entusiasmo.

—No hay ningún plan—Respondió Will secamente.

— ¿Me estáis diciendo que vais a ir a por Tom a lo loco? ¿Qué vais a improvisar?

Los tres asintieron y Zabini se dio al fin por convencido. Con una mirada los tres se decidieron a atravesar la puerta y salir sigilosamente por la sala intentando no alertar a nadie, pero en un momento de distracción Draco tomó a Pansy de la camisa y la obligó a girarse sin que sus dos amigos se diesen cuenta.

—Si algo no saliera bien yo…—Draco sacó dos balas y se las entregó a su fiel amiga quien se las guardó en el bolsillo—…Me gustaría que fueses tú quien lo hiciese, al fin y al cabo, eres de las pocas personas que nunca me ha fallado, has estado aquí hasta el final y me has salvado en varias ocasiones… Hazlo una vez más…

—No me puedo creer que me estés pidiendo esto…

—Es un favor…

—No es un favor Draco ¿Me estás pidiendo que te…—La chica hizo gestos escandalizada.

—No… Te pido que me ayudes a no seguir viviendo. Quiero acabar con esto, esta noche acabaremos con Tom, todos saldaremos nuestras deudas, pero después… Ya no habrá nada, ya no habrá porque seguir… Ya no hay razones para seguir viviendo… Ni para ti, ni para mí…

La chica miró al suelo confusa y luego miró a su amigo.

— ¿Juntos?—Preguntó Draco pidiéndola apoyo.

Ella sonrió y le tomó la mano.

—Hasta el final…

Ya no había nada que perder. Draco miró por última vez la sala antes de salir del Nº 12 Grimmauld Place.

Con porte serio y dejando atrás los sentimientos y a si mismo cerró la puerta de la casa.

Había esperado mucho tiempo, el fin había llegado.

Pansy tomó la mano de Draco y lo miró.

— ¿Estás bien?—Él asintió. La morena respondió a esto con una sonrisa. Seguidamente apretó la mano del rubio en señal de apoyo—…En el fondo Draco yo… Entiendo lo que vas a hacer y…

—Shhh…—Pidió el rubio a la chica—…Mírame…—Pansy levantó la mirada bañada en lágrimas—…Solo quiero que hagas una cosa más por mí…—El chico sacó un sobre y se lo entregó a Pansy—Si alguna vez vuelves a ver a Scorp y a Lu diles... Diles que espero que algún día puedan perdonarme por todo… Y que lo siento... Que lo siento mucho...—Las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro del chico de ojos grises que bajó la mirada avergonzado. Esta los tomó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Por un momento su corazón le pidió que se diese la vuelta, que lo que iba a hacer era una estupidez, pero su cabeza le decía que valía la pena… El sacrificio valdría la pena… Por todos… Por los que se habían quedado en el camino, por los que aún continuaban luchando, y por los que vendrían detrás. Valía la pena por todos aquellos que lo amaron y por los que le amaban, por sus amigos y enemigos, por todos aquellos a los que en ese momento estaba dejando atrás… Ahora solo quedaba… Continuar el camino solo…

* * *

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE DEJAR REVIEW :)


	22. Elecciones

**Elecciones.**

_"¿Son solo cenizas o aún queda vida en ellas? Tal vez sea solo el sentimiento… O la vaga idea de pensar que existe una vida después de la muerte. Son los recuerdos de la vida, de lo reído y de lo llorado, de lo amado y de lo odiado, de la carne y del sentimiento… Esas cenizas lo son todo… Son muerte y vida… Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás… Y del polvo… Renacerás…" _

—No sé si estoy preparada para esto…

Draco miró a Hermione seriamente. Ya había amanecido, y la tormenta suavizaba. Ambos estaban en el coche, justo en frente de la mansión Malfoy una vez había cruzado el camino de tierra que llevaba hasta la casa.

—Aún estás a tiempo de echarte atrás…—Dijo él fríamente.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada convencida.

—No, voy a hacerlo…

Draco respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta del coche él primero, lo creyó necesario pues sabía que Hermione estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para tomar la iniciativa. Ella hizo lo mismo mientras sentía toda su piel erizada, verdaderamente tenía miedo, pero todo esto era necesario; Ellos ya no podía estar a su lado…

Malfoy abrió la puerta de la mansión. Se mostraba increíblemente tranquilo, él no tenía nada que temer, además tenía unas ganas terribles de quitarse a Marie de encima… Sabía que sería muy dura para ella, pues le amaba, pero esos meses de mentira habían sido una pesadilla para él.

De repente el corazón se le paró.

— ¿Lu?—Dijo en tono interrogativo. La rubia estaba de pies, con la ropa del día anterior puesta aún, el pelo platino despeinado y muchos cortes a lo largo de la cara—…¿Qué te ha…? Dios mío…

Draco se abalanzó contra ella para abrazarla pero la chica se apartó.

—No…— Negó—…No más, no más mentiras… Nosotros… Nosotros necesitamos saber la verdad…

—Pero…—Draco no sabía aún de que hablaban, estaba confuso. No esperaba eso, y menos en ese momento. Había preparado su cabeza simplemente para los gritos de histeria de Marie cuando Hermione le contase toda la verdad, también para la decepción de los Granger, pero definitivamente ese era un asalto totalmente inesperado.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó Hermione confusa cuando entró por la puerta.

—¿Has estado con ella?— Scorpius salió a hall desde la cocina y señaló a Hermione con descaro.

— ¿Qué está…?—Pero la castaña fue interrumpida por Draco.

—Déjalo… Sube arriba y habla con Marie…

—Me parece increíble…—Expresó Scorpius cruzado de brazos—…Eres alucinante de verdad. ¿Ahora te enrollas con la hermana de tu novia?

Hermione se sintió muy incómoda ante esas palabras del rubio, pero decidió hacer caso a Draco y continuar con su camino.

—¿A que viene todo esto?— Impuso Draco empezando a enfadarse.

—¿Podemos entrar en la cocina?—Pidió Scorpius.

—Luccia por favor dime que está pasando, dime que te ha pasado…

Ninguno de los dos adolescentes respondieron, sino que caminaron hacía la cocina para intentar refugiarse de los oídos curiosos de los Granger.

Luccia cerró la puerta tras si. Draco se sentó incómodamente sobre la mesa, mientras que sus dos hijos permanecieron de pie y de brazos cruzados. Se respiraba tensión, y Draco podía notar que ellos estaban muy enfadados; Se temía lo peor, no era a penas una corazonada, creía que si… Ellos habían descubierto algo…

Parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a comenzar pero al final fue Scorpius quien rompió el hielo, no se resistía.

—Nos has mentido durante todo este tiempo…—Draco decidió callar y no decir nada, prefería dejar q su hijo continuase—…¿Cómo pudiste mentirnos con algo así?

—¿Qué querías que os contase?

—¡La verdad!— Respondió Lu.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y qué os digo? ¿Qué os cuento?

—Si… Definitivamente no nos puedes contar que llevas media vida asesinando gente…

Draco se quedó mudo. Definitivamente la cosa estaba mal, muy mal, los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de él poco a poco, seguidamente miró a Luccia apenado.

—Lu… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La rubia bajó la mirada y dejó que Scorpius explicase, ella aún no se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para hablar de ello.

—Hace dos días Lu quedó con…—El rubio estuvo a punto de meter la pata—… Un amigo pero cuando llegó al lugar donde habían llegado ya había alguien esperando… ¿Te dice algo el nombre de Amelie?

—Dios mío—Dijo Draco preocupado mientras miraba a Lu quien permanecía callada—…Yo de verdad… No sé que decir… No sé…—En ese instante Draco empezó a cuestionarse todos sus métodos como padre sobreprotector, esos que había usado durante años para evitar que sus hijos se mezclasen de una forma o de otra con la organización… ¿Y todo para que había servido? Para nada, había sido en vano, debería haberlo supuesto, si llevas dos vidas, es prácticamente imposible que se entremezclen hasta volverse una sola, una sola existencia real—… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ?

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por el rostro de Luccia y seguidamente se abalanzó sobre su progenitor para abrazarlo. Estaba enfadada, si, por tantos años de mentiras, pero no podía odiarle, no podía hacerlo, porque sabía que él, siempre, estaría ahí, y no importaban sus fallos, sus mentiras, sus engaños, él formaba parte de ellos, y no podía odiarle, ni siquiera podía enfadarse con él, ya que él era su todo, y Lu sabía que ambos eran su mundo, tanto Scorp como ella eran su mundo, lo eran todo y más para Draco, él que llevaba dieciséis años con ellos. Juntos lo habían pasado todo, tanto buenos, como malos momentos, juntos eran invencibles…

Ambos se abrazaron intentando transmitirse las sensaciones que les recorrían el cuerpo, intentado protegerse de ellas, cerrarlas el paso en ese abrazo fraternal. Lu sintió el calor de su padre que la rodeaba con el brazo alrededor del cuello.

Se separaron y Draco intentó recuperar la compostura.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres que te haga, que te compre, que te regale, que te diga…?—Expresó el rubio en tono de desesperación—…Sé que nada de eso vale nada, pero haré cualquier cosa para que me perdones… Lu… Por favor siento haber sido tan mal padre durante tantos años, siempre habéis estado solos, y lo siento y…

—Papá…—Pero Draco no parecía querer escuchar—… ¡Papá! ¡No quiero nada! ¡De verdad! ¡No quiero nada no me hace falta nada! Antes estaba enfadada pero ya no… No… No puedo enfadarme contigo… Te empeñas en que eres un mal padre, te lo he oído decir cientos de veces a lo largo de tu vida pero… No es así…—Dijo negando la rubia—…No creo que haya nadie mejor que tú, y más cualificado que tú para cuidarnos, no hay nadie más con quien querría estar… ¡Dios nos tuviste con dieciséis años! Y como mamá no estaba nos criaste tú solo… Si yo tuviera que cuidar ahora mismo yo sola de un bebé no sé que haría… Y menos aún con dos...—Sonrió la chica—…Así que no digas que eres mal padre porque como te dije no es así…

Draco pasó su mano por el rostro de su hija y lo acarició con delicadeza.

— ¿Te digo a menudo cuanto te quiero Lu?

Ella sonrió más aún.

—Lo haces…

Scorpius mientras permanecía distante, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, de brazos cruzados y rostro distante.

—Luccia…—Dijo interrumpiendo a ambos—… ¿Puedes salir un momento?

Esto descolocó un poco a la chica, pero decidió hacer caso a su hermano ya que parecía muy tenso. Seguramente él también necesitaba hablar con Draco para solucionar las cosas.

La situación se volvió helada por momentos y Draco se dio cuenta al instante de que Scorp se callaba algo, y que ahora que Lu se había marchado se lo diría, ya que sus ojos no miraban la opción del perdón al contrario que los de Luccia, los de Scorpius se habían vuelto más oscuros y tenebrosos. Por un segundo fue como mirarse al espejo y se preguntó a si mismo, si era así como los demás le veían a él, tan oscuro, demacrado por los sentimientos, tan perverso…

— ¿Qué ocurre Scorp?— Preguntó Draco intrigado.

—Lo sé—Respondió el rubio secamente.

— ¿El qué?

—Que sigues mintiendo. Sigues sin contarnos la verdad…

—Scorp… No sé de qué me hablas, ya sabéis todo lo que teníais que saber sobre mi pasado…

El chico sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mentiroso padre? ¿Cómo puedes mentirnos así?

—Scorp yo no miento… Os he dicho que siento profundamente lo que ha pasado, debería haberos contado porque era tan protector, porque desaparecía por las noches, ya he dicho que lo siento… No puedo hacer nada más para recompensaros de momento…

— ¡Eres un mentiroso!

— ¿Y has sacado a tu hermana de aquí para llamarme eso?—Dijo Draco empezando a perder los nervios.

— ¡No! ¡No ha sido por eso!—Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Scorp como hacía tiempo que no le pasaba. Tomó un periódico que llevaba de la mano y se lo lanzó a Draco. Este lo tomó y se quedó sorprendido, la sorpresa se convirtió en un calor insoportable en cabeza y pecho, seguida de un sudor frío igualable a la desesperación—…Ella no lo sabe... Ni yo pienso decírselo…

Draco parecía estático, sin decir palabra. Levantó la mirada hacía su hijo un segundo y seguidamente la volvió a posar en la portada del aquel periódico de hacía dieciséis años.

—… ¿Creíste que me quedaría sin hacer nada después de que Lu me contase todo lo que la había ocurrido? ¿Después de enterarme de todo lo que nos has ocultado durante años? Si nos habías mentido con eso seguramente no sería la única mentira…

No diría ni una sola palabra, no iba a hablar era demasiado, le habían pillado, y sabía que Scorp nunca le perdonaría, le conocía, era un gran chico, una gran persona y nunca le perdonaría haberle mentido con algo así.

—Tal vez deberías replantearte lo que esta bien y lo que está mal. Lo que uno debe ocultar y lo que no…

Draco le escuchó atentamente y seguidamente su hijo se marchó por la puerta. Luego miró el periódico de nuevo, aquel que había guardado en su despacho junto con otro montón de informes durante tantos años.

Observó los diferentes titulares con atención:

_"SE ENCUENTRA EL CUERPO DE PARIS DEBEUX ZABINI 6 AÑOS DESPUÉS DE SU DESAPARICIÓN"_

_"DRACO MALFOY CULPADO DE LA MUERTE DE SU JOVEN PAREJA"_

_"DECLARA WILLIAM DAWSON AMIGO DE LA VÍCTIMA Y DEL AUTOR DE SU ASESINATO"_

_"LA POLICÍA PIERDE PRUEBAS Y CREEDIBILIDAD ANTE EL CASO"_

_"EL JUICIO SE CIERRA POR FALTA DE PRUEBAS"_

—Nunca nos contaste que ocurrió con ella. Nos dijiste que desapareció… Pero tu estabas con ella la noche en la que murió… ¿Las pruebas que te culpaban desaparecieron misteriosamente? Ya claro… Todo eso te deja a los ojos del mundo como culpable… Y…—El chico bajó la mirada, para él era muy duro decir aquello—…Y ante los míos también… Por favor cuida de Luccia, ella te quiere y no podría vivir sin ti. Cuídala. Es una gran persona y estoy segura de que aunque supiera todo esto sería incapaz de enfadarse contigo, pero yo no soy así… No puedo vivir contigo sabiendo de tus mentiras y tu pasado… Es demasiado para mí… No puedo vivir así…

[...]

[...]

Hermione entró en la habitación de su hermana quien ya estaba despierta y permanecía sentada en la silla del tocador del fondo mirándose al espejo mientras se peinaba. Vio reflejada la castaña en el cristal y se giró mientras esta cerraba la puerta.

— ¿Dónde has estado?—Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Hermione se fijó en que llevaba el camisón de estampado rosa clarito y la bata de seda blanca que su madre la compró hacía una par de años.

— ¿Podemos hablar?— Preguntó la castaña en un tono desmoralizado y poco convencido.

—Claro— Respondió Marie mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla de su tocador dándola la vuelta para quedar frente a su hermana—… ¿Quieres sentarte? —Hermione no respondió, sino que se giró sobre si misma y observó con atención una cajita de plataque había sobre la mesilla de su hermana. Cual niña que fantaseaba con misterios e distrajo intentando averiguar cual era el significado de todos esos extraños símbolos parecidos a jeroglíficos y aquel extraño pájaro que había tallado en él—… ¿Herms?

—Esto… Si… Perdona…—Dijo volviendo a la realidad.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Pues… Hay algo que… Creo que deberías saber sobre…—Paró de hablar en seco, no sabía como decirlo, o si decirlo, además sus padres estaban en casa, pero no había remedio alguno ya, había tomado su decisión—…Sobre… Draco…

A Marie eso la tomó por sorpresa ya que no esperaba aquello en ese instante.

— ¿Qué ocurre con él?—Preguntó seca y hábilmente—…Anoche no vino a cenar, ni siquiera llamó y…—Hermione miró a su hermana con preocupación mientras se mordía el labio inferior con duda—…No sé a papá y a mamá no les dio buena impresión, ni buena espina, y para no mentir a mí tampoco. ¿Crees que hay alguien más? Si sabes algo… Por favor cuéntamelo, no quiero una mentira…—Hermione abrió la boca pero no dijo nada—…Hay alguien más ¿Verdad? —La chica continuó sin decir nada, solo mirando a su hermana penetrantemente sin ser capaz de mover músculo alguno—… ¿Hermione?

—Yo…—Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de la castaña—…No sé… No sé como decirte esto…

Marie no dijo una palabra simplemente dejó que su hermana hablase, aunque ya se olía algo, no necesitaba las palabras de Hermione para saber lo que había ocurrido. Miró un momento al suelo molesta y luego a su hermana.

—Sé que lo que estoy pensado ahora mismo tal vez pueda ser una estupidez pero… Tú y Draco no…—Le sonaba tan estúpido pero a la vez estaba tan segura de ello que su confusión le impedía pensar.

—Lo siento yo…—Se apresuró a decir Hermione, pero las palabras no conseguían salirle pues lloraba. Esa era la segunda parte, si quieres hacer lo que quieres, si quieres hacer el loco, debes ser fuerte, afrontar la realidad, plantar cara a los problemas y a la realidad.

Marie ni siquiera hizo gesto alguno, sino que quedó su mirada fija, confusa. Seguidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas calientes y estas se desbordaron por su rostro.

—Lo siento… Lo siento…—Decía Hermione sin parar de llorar, mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos.

— ¿Có… Como has podido hacerme esto?— Dijo Marie casi sin vocalizar. Hermione se arrodilló en el suelo y continuó llorando.

—Lo siento… Lo siento de verdad… Soy una estúpida… Una idiota…

— ¡Dime que no es verdad!—Gritó la castaña oscura levantándose escandalosamente de su asiento—…¡Dime que me estás mintiendo!

—No… No… Por favor perdóname… Perdóname… —Suplicó.

— ¡Eres una zorra! ¡Una super zorra! ¡Te odio! ¿Lo sabías? ¡Te odio! ¡Eres una guarra, una puta! ¿Co…? ¿¡Cómo has podido hacerme esto!?

—Marie por favor yo…

—… ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero volver a oír tus sucias mentiras! ¡Zorra!

— ¡Lo siento!

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡No tienes por qué sentir nada!—Hermione miró a su hermana confusa—Deja de compadecerte de llorar. Si haces algo que sea porque te da la gana. ¡Deja de hacerte la víctima y compórtate con un poco de madurez por una vez en tu vida! ¡Si haces algo afróntalo! ¡Afronta el error! ¡Supéralo! ¡No llores ni sufras por ello! ¡No te arrepientas!

—Yo solo quería saber lo que era perder el control… Dejarse llevar…

— ¡No me vengas con esas ahora! ¿Y qué piensas hacer la próxima vez que quieras un poco de diversión? Cuando ya no te valgan los novios de tu hermana mayor… ¿Tirarte a los de Rosalie?

— ¡No por favor! ¡No me digas eso!

— ¿Qué coño quieres que te diga? ¡Qué no pasa nada? ¡Pues déjame decirte cariño que si que pasa!

[...]

[...]

— ¿Te vas?— Preguntó Luccia a su hermano preocupada mientras este bajaba las escaleras con una gran maleta que hacía un ruido terrible al rodar por el suelo.

—Si—Afirmó el rubio secamente sin mirar a su hermana mientras se ponía su cazadora negra.

—Pero volverás ¿No?—Scorpius resopló con pesadez, no tenía pensado hacerlo— ¿No?

—No entra en mis planes Lu…

—Pero…

—Nada de peros… Tengo que irme, este ya no es mi hogar…—Se ató el pañuelo gris al cuello y se echó el pelo hacía atrás con soltura.

— ¿Por qué te marchas?—El rubio no respondió—¡Al menos dime a dónde irás! ¿Con Blaise?—Scorpius la miró sorprendido—…Dime por favor que no te vas a vivir con Zabini…—Suplicó ella.

—La verdad es que no lo había pensado, pero tengo otros planes—El chico se puso a caminar decidió ha abrir la puerta pero Lu se lo impidió.

—¿No vas a contármelo?

—¿El qué?

—Por qué te marchas…

—Lu yo… Lo siento… Pero es mejor, por tu propio bien, que no lo sepas…

—¡Eres igual que papá!—Scorpius se sorprendió ante esta afirmación—¡Le criticas pero haces lo mismo que él! ¿No me lo cuentas para protegerme? ¿De qué? ¡Qué puede ser tan horrible como para marcharte!

Scorpius reusó a contestar, no se lo contaría, seria un grandísimo golpe emocional para ella, pues amaba a Draco con toda su alma. Definitivamente no se lo contaría.

—Tengo que marcharme…

La chica resopló, observó los ojos castaños claros de su hermano y seguidamente se apartó de la puerta.

— ¿Me llamarás?

— ¿Acaso lo dudas? ¿Crees que podré vivir dos días seguidos sin ti? ¡Estás loca!

— ¿Y nos veremos?

—De eso ya no estoy tan seguro. Tengo planes, muchos planes en mente, por lo que creo que no nos veremos hasta el inicio del segundo trimestre del curso…—Ella asintió comprendiendo y con tristeza—…Te voy a echar de menos…—Dijo bajando el tono.

—Lo sé…—Expresó ella con una sonrisa. Seguidamente se abrazaron—…Solo te pido una cosa…

—Dime haré lo que pueda.

—La próxima vez que te vayas a tirar a una puta como Amelie, intenta averiguar sus verdaderos fines, puede que sean más que sexo y dinero… Cosas de la vida… Nunca se sabe…—Bromeó mientras guiñaba un ojo. Seguidamente se despidieron y Scorpius se marchó andando ante la atenta mirada de su hermana. Pero los problemas no parecían haber acabado allí, pues en el piso de arriba alguien lanzaba jarrones y demás objetos decorativos por las ventanas y contra la pared…

Draco salió de la cocina donde había permanecido exhausto la mayor parte del tiempo al escuchar el estruendo. Luccia se giró extrañada, y entonces apareció Marie apareció con tres grandes maletas y gritando improperios, sus padre bajaba junto a ella y Rosalie con cara de nos saber donde meterse.

— ¿Quieres sentarte?—Preguntó la Señora Granger ofreciendo a Hermione su cama como asiento. Ella asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—…Cariño espero que entiendas que esto es muy difícil…

—… ¡Lo sé pero yo…!—La chica se cortó por el llanto—…No sé que me ha pasado no sé en que me he convertido… No entiendo como yo pude hacer eso, a Marie, no lo sé… Lo he echado todo a perder todo por querer hacer lo que quiero…

— ¿Querer hacer lo que quieres?—Dijo la Señora Granger sin entender—…Pensaba que eras muy feliz. Pensé que siempre habías sido feliz con lo que tenías…

La chica sonrió. ¡Qué buena actriz era! Aparentar como que nada la importa, porque ella es feliz siendo quien es… De verdad que nadie mentía mejor que ella. Parecer tan fuerte y ser tan débil, ser tan vulnerables ante las palabras. Ella lo aceptaba era inconformista… Quería ser mejor, ser mejor que nadie, alcanzar ese estado de perfección inexistente; El negro y el blanco, pero tocando el gris… Y no podía renunciar a ninguno de los dos lados, porque ella era ambas cosas, a pesar de mostrar siempre su fuerte blanco, podía llegar a ser más oscura que ninguna, podía rozar los límites de la oscuridad sin perder su esencia… Porque ella era ambas cosas. Tal vez por eso era tan insegura, porque no era plenamente ni una cosa ni la otra, sino ambas en sus extremos.

Se dedicó a sonreír levemente. Había aprendido a ocultar lo peor de si misma hacía tiempo, pero con Draco se dio cuenta de lo que podía llegar a hacer, él la hacía vivir lo mejor y lo peor de si misma, y es que nadie era consciente de su fuerza para aguantar lo que guardaba en su interior…

— ¿Le quieres?— Preguntó la señora Granger con preocupación.

— ¡No sé que decir!—Dijo la chica volviendo al llanto.

—Dios mío— La Señora Granger se levantó y se pasó la mano por el pelo empezando a darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Mamá…

—Hermione es que… Esta vez… Esta vez no puedo comprenderte… Marie…

— ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Lo sé! ¡Y no entiendo como pude hacerle eso!

—Pero se lo hiciste… ¡Pensaba que tenías cerebro! ¿Y Harry? ¿Te has parado a pensar en Harry?

— ¡Ahora no me apetece pensar en él!

— ¡Clarooo! Hermione te has acostado con Draco, que es el novio de tu hermana, y además tienes novio. ¿Y aún no tienes claro si le quieres? ¿Eres consciente de lo que has perdido por pasar una noche con él?

—Es que… Es difícil… Ni siquiera sé…—Ni siquiera tenía claro si Draco sentía algo por ella, solo sabía que por Marie nunca sintió nada, pero ese, era un secreto que nunca debía contar. La señora Granger abrió la puerta de la habitación—… ¿Qué vais a hacer?

—Volvemos a Londres… ¿Y tú? ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer ahora?

Hermione agarró la colcha de la cama en señal de no querer marchase… Nada la arrancaría de ese lugar… Tenían una misión que cumplir… Nada ni nadie la sacaría de París…

* * *

**¡Quiero opiniones del inicio chicos y chicas!**


	23. El plan

** El plan.**

Scorpius observó el adosado con el número cinco con curiosidad. No podía negar que estaba un poco nervioso. Pero a la vez sabía que hacía lo correcto, y sabía que ella le acogería con los brazos abiertos.

La mañana era increíblemente fría, aunque era mejor que la noche, la que había pasado en la calle solo. Se sintió como un vagabundo, ya que había dormido en un banco muerto del frío, encogido y tiritando sin parar.

Se apresuró y cruzó el caminito de hielo que atravesaba el jardincito del chalet. Llamó a la puerta un poco indeciso una vez, pero lo volvió a hacer ya que no se oía movimiento en el interior.

Al fin se escuchó como unos pasos acelerados se acercaban a la puerta y al final la abrían para descubrir a un hombre que le escudriñó con sus ojos azules cielo. Este era más bien de estatura media tirando a baja para ser un varón, al igual que Scorpius era delgadito y falto de músculos.

Le miró con cara de sorpresa y Scorpius se sintió sorprendido ante esta reacción ya que no había visto a ese hombre en su vida.

—Perdone… ¿Está Pan… Digo la Señorita Parkinson en casa?

—Si… Un momento…—Respondió el hombre de piel blanquecina y pelo castaño muy oscuro. La morena apareció unos momentos después con su pelo por el hombro, liso y muy negro.

— ¿Scorp?—Dijo en un tono de sorpresa con su voz increíblemente femenina. Miró sorprendida al rubio, este sonrió, casi había olvidado los ojos saltones y negros de Pansy, los que eran verdaderamente atractivos a su gusto y en esos momentos entendió que es lo que vio su padre en ella.

—Hola Pans…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir… ¡Dios mío estás helado!

Era verdad. Tiritaba, y se sentía enfermo, seguramente producto del frío que había pasado esa noche.

—Mi padre…

—… ¡Déjalo ya me lo contarás dentro!—La chica apartó a Theodore, agarró a Scorpius y le introdujo en casa quitándole la cazadora y cerrando de golpe la puerta tras él.

Nott tenía cara de no saber que ocurría y la mujer lo notó, pero estaba demasiado ocupada por aquel al que consideraba como un hijo para ella. Cubrió con una manta térmica al rubio y le condujo hasta la cocina de muebles color beis donde, sin dejarle respirar, le sentó en una de las sillas que había alrededor de una gran mesa familiar, y se dispuso a prepararle un té muy caliente.

—Dudo mucho que tu padre te haya echado de casa…—Dijo la chica mientras preparaba la tetera.

—No lo ha hecho… Me he ido yo…

Pansy se giró con cara de enfado y se apoyó en la encimera.

— ¿Puedo saber el por qué?—El chico negó con la cabeza—…Está bien… ¿Y a qué has venido aquí?

Scorpius se sintió molesto ante el tono de "madre enfadada" de Pansy, y Theo vio el momento oportuno para irrumpir en la conversación.

—Bueno Pans…—Dijo en tono despreocupado quitando importancia a la situación—…No tiene porque contártelo en este instante… Además creo que este hombre, al que tengo que recalcar que no conozco, está algo enfermo. Démosle un tiempo para que entre el calor, se mejore y descanse… Y después ya hablaremos…

— ¡Me parece bien!—Exclamó el rubio mirando a Theo y luego a Pansy la que miró a su amante con cara de pocos amigos. Seguidamente el rubio se levantó y Nott le guió al salón donde le sentó en el sofá y le encendió en la tele para luego volver a la cocina.

Pansy no se había movido de la cocina, permanecía apoyada en la encimera con cara de enfado. Theo se quedó mirando a la chica y seguidamente replicó:

—¡Es solo un crio!

—Un crio que se ha escapado de su casa…

—¡Vamos Pans! ¡Tampoco es para tanto!

—Es el hijo de Malfoy…—Dijo la morena secamente. Theo se quedó cortado, miró un momento hacía un lado confuso y seguidamente se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con una mano.

—¡Ya decía yo que me sonaba su cara!— Exclamó chascando los dedos de las manos.

—No sé que habrá pasado con Draco, pero no puede quedarse aquí…

Nott resopló.

—Deja que se quede…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si odias a Malfoy! ¿Por qué quieres que su hijo se quedé aquí?

—¿En serio quieres la razón?

—Si es buena, si. Si es una estupidez, prefiero no oírla.

—Esta bien… Nunca creí que llegaría a decir esto… Draco era una grandísima persona hasta que los hechos hicieran que se perdiese a si mismo… Si este chico…

—…Scorpius…

—…Si Scorpius se queda con él, seguramente le ocurra lo mismo… Parece que le gustas bastante, que confía mucho en ti, sino no hubiese venido… Tal vez solo quiera la madre que nunca tuvo… La que evitaría que se perdiese…

Pansy se quedó pensativa un momento.

— ¿En serio es por eso?

—Bueno… Parece un buen chico…

—Si te parece bien que se quede pues…

— ¡Sabía que te convencería! ¡Lo sabía!—Dijo Nott dando palmadas.

[...]

—¿Se han marchado ya?—Preguntó Hermione una vez que Draco cerró la puerta principal. El rubio se giró un momento para mirarla. Ella observaba desde detrás de la puerta de la cocina con los ojos hinchados y expresión exhausta—Ha sido… Duro…

—Lo sé…—Dijo Draco—…Pero de eso se trata la vida ¿No? Eso es lo que la hace jodidamente buena y terriblemente dura a la vez. Podemos elegir y cargar con las consecuencias, tanto si son buenas como si son malas… Esa es nuestra condena, y nuestra salvación… Nos pasamos media vida obsesionados con la libertad, y cuando la obtenemos, queremos que alguien nos diga que hacer. Porque si alguien elige que hacer por nosotros todo es mucho más fácil ¿No? Él carga con las culpas de todo, pero cuando elige uno mismo, el peso cae contra nosotros… Creo que es la vida quien nos hace elegir, somos la consecuencia de todo lo que hemos vivido, somos como la vida nos ha hecho…

—Yo sin embargo no comparto esa opinión. Creo que cada uno de nosotros somos dueños de nuestro propio destino. Como tú has dicho podemos elegir… Uno elige quien quiere ser… Sin importar lo que hayas vivido…

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—Preguntó acariciándola el rostro. Ella no se apartó.

—No sé… Parte de mí… Desearía haberse marchado…—La chica se sentó en el pie de la escalera y Draco se arrodilló a su lado.

— ¿Y la otra parte?

Ella alzó una sonrisa triste.

—Quiero quedarme aquí… Eso es lo que quiero hacer… Ya se lo dije a mi madre… Nada, ni nadie conseguirá sacarme de esta ciudad. ¿Cuál es el plan?—Draco se quedó callado—…Genial, no hay ningún plan…

—¡No! Si, si, si tengo un plan…—Se apresuró el rubio—…Solo que aún tengo que ultimar los detalles…

La noche llegó a la mansión Malfoy después de un larguísimo día en el que prácticamente ninguno de los integrantes de la casa salió al exterior. Draco pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrado en su despacho intentando contactar con Blaise y Will para contarles lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero ninguno parecía estar disponible en ese momento, ni en el resto del día tampoco.

Draco se apoyó en su sillón giratorio. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, no había conseguido dormir aún, pero poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

[...]

[...]

— ¿Puedo pasar?—Preguntó Hermione asomándose a la puerta. Lu soltó el libro que sostenía entre las manos e invitó a la castaña a sentarse a su lado.

Los recuerdos llegaron como una ola a la cabeza de Hermione. La biblioteca, el lugar, donde por primera vez Draco se acercó a ella de forma peligrosa. Eludió esos pensamientos mientras se sentaba en el cómodo sofá al lado de la joven de los Malfoy, que ya se había puesto el pijama azul que tanto la gustaba.

—Solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien…

— ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?— Respondió fríamente la rubia. Hermione vio un halo de Draco en ella. La llamaba la atención lo fríos que podían llegar a ser los Malfoy con aquellos que no eran sus amigos, aquellos que no les conocieran de verdad seguramente pensarían que eran gente totalmente superficial y poco apasionada. Pero ese no era el caso de Hermione. Para ella ni Lu ni Scorp tenían aún esa máscara impenetrable que lucía Draco. Ellos aún lucían la transparencia de la adolescencia. En ellos se veía el reflejo de una buena vida, sin falta de nada, simplemente descolocada, desordenada hasta la saciedad.

—Bueno… Tu hermano se ha ido…

—Tu hermana también se ha ido…—Cortó Lu volviendo a poner la mirada en su libro.

—Si…

—¿Entonces que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar llorando?

—¿La soledad da motivos para llorar?

Luccia se removió molesta en el sofá.

—¿A qué has venido?

—Pensé que querrías algo de compañía…

—¿Tuya? ¿Precisamente de ti?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tú no eres mi madre. No tienes porque preocuparte por mí.

—Tu padre…

—Me da igual que te acuestes con él…—Respondió la adolescente cortantemente. Esas palabras molestaron y removieron a Hermione—…Muchas más lo han hecho antes… Y no por eso tienen que preocuparse por mí, ni que ser mi madre. Al fin y al cabo todas se terminan marchando… No te molestes de verdad… Deja de perder el tiempo. Preocúpate de ti misma. Te estoy haciendo un favor en serio…

—Lu…

—…Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Está bien. Pues ahora déjame decirte a mí. Nadie está bien solo… Y por mucho que te empeñes, es así. Te lo digo por experiencia…

— ¿Experiencia?—Dijo la rubia cerrando el libro y mirando a Hermione penetrantemente—… ¿Tu has estado realmente sola alguna vez? Hermione yo… Nunca he tenido madre, y a la que consideraba así se marchó, y no va a volver. A mi no me hables de soledades…

—… ¿Por qué se fue Pansy?

—Por lo mismo por lo que se van todas, por lo mismo por lo que Marie se ha ido, y por lo mismo por lo que te irás tú… Mi padre no puede vivir con nadie… Estar con él es como estar sola. Clemence su última mujer dejó a mi padre por un tío que daba un asco mortal ¿La razón? Con papá siempre estaba sola, pero con Mark hay sitio para ella…—Hermione pensó las palabras de la rubia detenidamente y seguidamente se recostó en el sofá—…Te estoy haciendo un favor al contarte todo esto créeme. Y si no te lo crees solo tienes que verte: Te has quedado. Lo has dejado todo por él, y sin embargo aquí estás, conmigo, y él como siempre encerrado en su despacho. En su mundo solo hay dos cosas, lo que sea que se le pase por la cabeza y él…

—Él es… Diferente…

—Es el misterio lo que le ven todas. Todas quieren saber que oculta en su interior. Es su atractivo. El caso es que todas se cansan de buscar el porqué de ese comportamiento, porque tal vez no haya ninguna razón, a lo mejor es que él es así y punto…

—Tiene que haber alguna razón—Dijo Hermione casi para sí misma

—No creo que la haya… Sinceramente…

Hermione se dispuso a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abría. Por unos segundos esperó ver a Draco, para demostrar a Lu que se equivocaba, que el rubio, en el fondo se preocupaba de ellas, pero esa ilusión se hizo trizas al ver a Florián entrar con una bandeja llena de pastas y un té.

—Buenas noche señoritas…—Dijo con su habitual sonrisa y su fuertísimo acento francés.

—Buenas noches—Respondió Hermione. Sin embargo Luccia ni se inmutó, simplemente se dedicó a jugar con su rubia melena.

Florián recorrió la sala con su jovial faz y se dispuso a dejar los pastelitos en la mesita de café que había delante de la ventana, pero no consiguió llegar… Se oyó el sonido de un cristal roto, y a los pocos segundos el cuerpo de la mujer calló muerto al instante sin dar tiempo a Hermione o a Luccia a actuar…

Draco escuchó el grito de Luccia. Inmediatamente dejó todo su trabajo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía la biblioteca. Se temía lo peor.

La puerta de madera oscura estaba entre abierta y una luz tenue se filtraba haciendo resaltar más la oscuridad del pasillo. Entró en la sala sin aliento alguno. A penas le dio tiempo a ver lo que había pasado pero inmediatamente, al ver de pie a Luccia se echó sobre ella y la lanzó al suelo.

—¡Échate al suelo Hermione!

La castaña reaccionó rápidamente y se tumbó también. Seguidamente Draco la tomó de la mano fuertemente.

Ella miró asustada al hombre, que con su otro brazo acariciaba el pelo rubio de su hija que lloraba mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

Pasaron en esa posición la siguiente media hora. Hasta que al fin, el rubio se levantó y cerró todas las persianas y las puertas, mientras las dos chicas aún permanecían en el suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—Dijo en tono nervioso.

Hermione se levantó aún asustada. Luccia se apoyó en el sofá sin hablar ni decir nada.

—Estábamos… Lu y yo estábamos hablando y de repente…

—¡Qué!

—De repente un cristal se rompió y ella calló al suelo…

—¿Quién?

—Ella…—Hermione levantó en dedo casi con miedo y con una gran tiritona. Draco, rápidamente apartó un montón de sillas y seguidamente vio el cuerpo de la que había sido su criada.

Se agachó un momento y estuvo unos minutos en el suelo y seguidamente se levantó horrorizado. Algo en su cuerpo le pedía dar un enorme puñetazo en la pared, o arrancarse la cabeza o algo.

Esa sensación recorrió su cuerpo inundándole y cabreándole más, subió las escaleras dejando a Hermione algo atónita ante tal reacción. Seguidamente el rubio abrió la puerta de su despacho y se encerró dentro.

Volcó la mayoría de sus muebles, lanzó libros y más libros para saciar ese ataque de rabia. Dio la vuelta a la mesa y seguidamente dio un golpe tan fuerte con le pie que se rompió un dedo. Gritó. Pero no por fuera, sino por dentro.

Se tumbó en el suelo aguantándose el dolor y miró el techo con curiosidad. Nunca se había fijado tanto en los detalles de aquella sala circular de su mansión.

Florián había muerto…

Estaba confuso hasta la saciedad. La situación era demasiado peligrosa. Quería que Hermione marchase, pero a la vez no lo quería. Saber que una parte de ella se quería marchar le mataba por dentro, porque en el fondo de su corazón, sabía a la perfección que esa parte de ella nunca sería suya, su corazón nunca sería completamente para él… Ella estaría mucho mejor sin él… Lejos de París…

¿Pero que decía? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Para que quería él el corazón de Hermione? Definitivamente para nada… Nada importaba en ese momento…

Lu debía marcharse también por supuesto. Pero ella no tenía familia, no tenía nadie con quien quedarse…

Se levantó con el pie dolorido y se dirigió a uno de los pocos muebles de madera oscura que aún no estaban hechos cachos por la moqueta roja. Abrió una puertecita pequeña, sacó una botella polvorienta de ron. Llevaba diez años guardándola para una ocasión especial…

"Soy idiota" Seguidamente abrió el corcho con la boca y echó un gran trago que le dejo la garganta algo fogosa. Después vino el siguiente, trago, luego el siguiente, que fue seguido de unos cuantos más.

Así pasó la siguiente media hora. La cabeza empezó a pesarle, mientras que las piernas, por el contrario le resultaban mucho más ligeras, como si no fuesen lo suficientemente fuerte como para sujetar el resto de su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo notando como esa sucia sensación se iba de su cabeza y dejaba de pensar poco a poco. Quería quedarse quieto, pero algo le pedía que se moviese.

— ¿Este es tu plan?—La voz chillona de la castaña resonó en sus oídos. No tenía ni idea de cuando había entrado, el caso era que allí estaba—… ¿Permanecer tumbado en el suelo de una habitación destrozada mientras bebes ron!

—Es un buen plan…—Dijo Draco sorprendiéndose de que su voz sonaba casi convencida.

—No, no lo es… Luccia está en el pasillo llorando…

—Ah…—Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Draco. Mientras Hermione estaba al borde de la desesperación.

—Draco ¿No piensas hacer nada? ¿En serio?

El rubio levantó un poco la cabeza.

—Todo esto es una mierda…

— ¡Qué agudo!

—No sé que hacer… Esto me supera… —Malfoy hizo un intento por levantarse, y lo consiguió con mucho esfuerzo apoyándose en el escritorio totalmente volcado—… Scorp… Se ha ido… Se ha ido… Porque me odia… Tú eres una infeliz, no quieres estar aquí, pero tampoco quieres irte porque no sabes lo que quieres, ni siquiera sabes porqué te has quedado… ¡Y me jode!

— ¿Te jode que me haya quedado?

—Yo no he dicho eso…

—¿Entonces que es lo que te fastidia?

—Que no haya razón para que te hayas quedado. No te quedas por nada, ni por nadie…

—¿Por nadie?

—¡Si, no te quedas por nadie!

—¿Por quién querrías que me…?—La castaña no continuó al resultar demasiado obvia la respuesta—…Draco. Lu está ahí fuera, llorando… Si no fueras idiota, no la estarías haciendo esto…

El rubio se quedó pensativo un momento y agarró la botella de ron, la observó con atención y luego exclamó:

—No era tan bueno…—Seguidamente la arrojó al suelo rompiéndola y dejando que el líquido resbalara pegajosamente por sus muebles. Seguidamente se giró hacía Hermione—…Dila a Lu que quiero que se marche…

—¡Qué? Draco estás borracho…

—Lo digo en serio… De verdad… Ya no estamos seguros aquí. Ninguno estamos seguros aquí… Tú y yo también no vamos…—Draco cogió una de sus cazadoras que estaban colgadas en la percha, se la puso y se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo haciendo eses.

—¿Pero a dónde?—Dijo Hermione siguiéndole con nerviosismo.

—A casa de una amiga…

—¿De una amiga? Pero…

—Ella nos acogerá bien… Se llama Érika. Pero antes necesito hacerla una llamada… Ambos debemos aclarar bastantes cosas…

—Y Lu y Aimeé vienen con nosotros…

Draco negó.

—Solo vamos tú y yo. Me encargaré de que ellas vayan a un lugar seguro de París a pasar el resto de las vacaciones de navidad. Seguro y apartado, lejos de todo aquel que pueda hacerla daño…—Seguidamente y haber sido siquiera consciente de ello lo tenía frente a ella, sintió como sus manos la sujetaban los brazos, y cuando quiso darse cuenta la estaba besando. La boca le sabía a alcohol, y no era precisamente dulce, pero eran los labios de él y solo por eso ya eran deliciosos.

La arrancó la camisa gris, sencilla, y la quitó el sujetador, y a no tardar ya la estaba besando los pechos, y luego la boca de nuevo y luego los pechos y ella gemía y no podía evitarlo. Las manos de Draco removían su pelo y ella movía la cabeza al compas, y sentía como se perdía a sí misma, y todo daba vueltas y se sentía caer y desfallecer.

—Luccia... Ella... Está abajo...—Dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Él la besó el cuello.

—Va a ser menos de un minuto—Respondió él. La levantó, y la sentó sobre la mesa del despacho donde bajó lo justo los pantalones y la ropa interior de ella para introducir dos dedos y luego tres. Ella, sentada, le echó las manos al cuello y empezó a besarle el cuello a pesar de que los gemidos a penas le permitiesen hacerlo. Y cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, Draco la tendió sobre la mesa y la observó un momento.

Estaba ahí, era suya, y aunque no lo aceptase se había quedado por él y lo sabía. Porque estaba ahí con la camisa abierta, los pechos fuera y las piernas tan extendidas como le era posible esperando a que él la penetrase, la follase, la hiciese el amor o lo que quiera que Hermione Granger esperase de él...

Se sintió mal por ese pensamiento porque ella nunca había sido eso, en ningún momento lo fue. Nunca fue su objeto sexual, sí su objeto de deseo pero nunca fue un juguete. Él la deseaba tanto como ella a él, y eso lo tenían claro, lo de los sentimientos no tanto pero eso sí.

El rubio se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones se bajó la ropa interior y masajeó su miembro mirándola hasta que estuvo listo, se tendió sobre ella y entró con suavidad. La mesa no era el lugar más cómodo pero en ese momento era perfecto. Ella llegó al orgasmo rápidamente, mientras él tardó un poquito más, justo cuando iba a llegar sacó el miembro de su interior y terminó con las manos... El semen cayó sobre la mesa, blanco sobre marrón oscuro, difícil de disimular. Draco soltó un gemido, y Hermione lo rodeó con los brazos mirándolo a los ojos y besándolo muy levemente en los labios.

—Nada me sacará de París...

* * *

**Bueno ¿Qué os han parecido los capítulos? :) Espero que os hayan gustado, han sido relajaditos, y nos falta que aparezcan muchos de vuestros personajes favoritos que ya adelanto estarán próximamente ya que el próximo capítulo se llama nada más y nada menos que "William Dawson" Uno de los personajes más queridos del fic.**

**Actualizaré mañana (espero) y si no el viernes (si me surge algo ya que suelo estar muy ocupada últimamente) **

**Muchos besos.**

**Mónica.**


	24. William Dawson

**A MIS LECTORAS Y LECTORES:****  
****Decirles como siempre que sin vosotros esto no sería nada, intento no repetirme, pero es la verdad. Un escritor nunca es nada sin lectores, vosotros hacéis y sois el fic, sois la fuerza, por muy cursi que suene o como queráis llamarlo, sois la fuerza para seguir, porque dentro de este mundo lleno de prejuicios hay gente a la que les gusta y valoran lo que hago, valoráis mi esfuerzo, mi historia, vosotros sois el resultado y debo daros las gracias por esto.**

** William Dawson.**

Expiró profundamente. Su aliento casi se congeló en aquella sala de profunda oscuridad. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, excepto para él, y la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente, que permanecía con una sonrisa excepcionalmente bella mientras contemplaba a aquel hombre de pelo negro y ojos oscurísimos.

Will se lo había ganado. Al igual que Astoria. Ambos habían servido a los mortífagos destacando por su brillantez. Ahora eran los favoritos, y tenían derecho a sentarse al lado de Tom Riddle, como si de buenos amigos se tratase…

Blaise, al contrario que la pareja, parecía algo tenso, como si no tuviese muy claro que hacía allí. Observó el lugar que normalmente solía ocupar Pansy en busca de su cálida mirada femenina, para darse cuenta de que hacía meses que ella no se sentaba allí, y había sido sustituida por un hombre de aspecto señorial y poco jovial, con cara altiva y que según había oído era uno de los nuevos hombres de Tom, bien relacionado y posicionado en un alto cargo del gobierno. Este al percatarse de la mirada de Blaise se la devolvió, y el castaño bajó la cabeza de nuevo, fijando sus ojos en la mesa, pensativo…

Los planes de Tom fueron claros y concisos. Pasase lo que pasase, no debían permitir que la Orden del Fénix se entrometiese en su camino.

La reunión acabó después de un par de horas de tertulias y nuevas traídas de toda Francia y Alemania, países ampliamente controlados por Riddle.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y recogieron sus apuntes. Blaise se dispuso a girarse hacía Will, pero se percató de que tanto este como Astoria tenían una charla íntima con Tom.

—Mis queridos amigos…—Dijo con voz rota cogiéndoles a cada uno de sus hombros—…Hemos vivido mucho juntos, y me gustaría anunciaros que todos mis esfuerzos, todo lo que he sufrido durante años, dio sus frutos. Como agradecimiento final, ante vuestro servicio durante años me gustaría anunciaros algo…—Blaise observó desde lejos como Tom hablaba sin escuchar sus palabras. Mientras el hombre continuó—…Mis queridos amigos, tengo una última misión para vosotros… Al fin, después de cincuenta años de busca he obtenido "El códice"—El hombre sacó un pedazo de pergamino raido de su bolsillo. Este era tan pequeño que podía ocultarse en el puño de un niño.

Tom tendió al Will el pedacito con mucho cuidado y este lo tomó y observó.

תחת המקדש הפגני של פריז, הכוכב הראשון של הדרך עלאר. אנג'לס,קשקשים, המעלות וחטאים, שדים אשר שופט ... על ראשו להרהר אלההמלכים שהיו פעם אלים, להרהר, אשר שומרים היום על השמדת כדור הארץ.לאור Allara עלה, את תחילת נפילתו של האדם ...

—No comprendo lo que pone…

—Normal… Está en hebreo… Aquí está la traducción…—Tom tendió a Will un folio impreso y seguidamente leyó.

_*Bajo el templo pagano de parís, la primera estrella del camino a hallar. Ángeles, balanzas, virtudes y pecados, demonios que juzgan... Sobre su cabeza contemplan aquellos reyes que un día fueron dioses, contemplan, cual guardianes, el día de la aniquilación de la tierra. Bajo la luz de la rosa hallar, el inicio del camino de la perdición del hombre...*_

_—_Quiero que encontréis el inició del camino… Dawson, Greengass… Si encontráis lo que busco… Seremos los hombres más poderosos de la tierra… ¿Aceptáis mi propuesta?

Will y Astoria se miraron, y la chica le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Era algo que no podían rechazar, la oferta era demasiado tentadora…

—¿No tienes más pistas que esta Tom?

—Es lo único que he encontrado Astoria…

—Quiero decir… Y espero no sonar mal: ¿Cincuenta años para encontrar este trocito de papel?

Tom sonrió maléficamente, mientras, Will continuaba escuchando en silencio, observando a ambos con dedicación.

—¿Te has parado a pensar, por casualidad, Greengass? Todas mis acciones, todas. Todo lo que he hecho, durante años, los asesinatos, las torturas… Me han llevado hasta lo que William tiene ahora en sus manos. No sé si sois conscientes de todo esto…

—…Lo somos…—Dijo Will seriamente, antes de que Astoria dijese algo y metiese más la pata. Tom miró a Dawson intrigantemente.

—William… Te he notado callado durante toda la reunión…

Will miró al hombre a sus ojos negros.

—No más que de costumbre…

— ¿Te preocupa algo?—Preguntó el hombre con voz serpentina.

—No sé qué debería preocuparme en este momento. Me acabas de ofrecer una misión, una gran misión, la mejor que me has ofrecido nunca y a cambio de cumplirla nos has prometido a As y a mí una parte de lo obtenido… ¿Tengo razones para estar preocupado?—Respondió el moreno hábilmente.

Tom sonrió fantasmalmente con su blanquecina sonrisa.

—No desvíes el tema Dawson…

—No lo he hecho en absoluto. Me has preguntado y he respondido eso es todo…

—¿Ni siquiera te preocupa un poquito el destino de tus amigos Draco y Blaise?—Will no dijo nada—…Que frío te has vuelto William. Casi me recuerda a los viejos tiempos. Cuando aún disfrutabas con el calor de la sangre…

—Draco ha elegido su propio destino, yo también he elegido el mío. Y mi destino es ser mortífago, como lo llevo siendo toda mi vida. Esta ha sido mi casa y mi familia durante años, en épocas malas y buenas habéis estado aquí, cuando estaba hundido y cuando no. Esta es mi casa, y es mí deber servirla al igual que ella me ha servido a mí…

—Mentiría si te dijese que no me alegra escuchar esas palabras de tu boca Dawson. Eres un gran guerrero. El mejor junto a Astoria en mi opinión…—Dijo Riddle dando una cabezada hacía la mujer que aceptó el cumplido con gusto—…Juntos sois dioses. No me gustaría, ni me agradaría en absoluto, no teneros de mi lado a ambos…—El hombre tomo por un hombro a cada uno y los acercó hacía si para decirles algo que solo ellos pudiesen oír—…Pero cuidado. Un solo paso en falso… Tan solo uno…—Tom se acercó aún más, de forma que ambos podían sentir su aliento extrañamente frío en los oídos—…Y os destruiré…

[...]

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿El Código Da Vinci o algo así?—Expuso Astoria a Will una vez ambos habían salido de la sala y caminaban por un pasillo vacío.

—Algo de eso debe ser…—Respondió Will con sequedad.

— ¿Qué crees que se trae entre manos?

—No tengo ni idea. Pero tampoco es de nuestra incumbencia ¿No crees?

Astoria paró en seco.

—A si que ahora eres un simple peón…

Will se giró lentamente para mirar a la rubia a sus ojos color miel.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Si. Un soldado, un guerrero, dispuesto a cumplir órdenes… ¿Me equivoco?—Dijo ella arrastrando las palabras seductoramente mientras se acercaba con lentitud y le agarraba el cuello de la camisa. La rubia exhaló cerrando los ojos cuando lo tuvo cerca de sus labios—…Aún hueles jodidamente bien Dawson…

—Puede que tuvieses razón en lo que me dijiste, As…—El moreno no se inmutó ante la provocación de la mujer.

—¿Qué ha cambiado?—Preguntó de repente con entusiasmo, separándose.

—Nada. Tenías razón… Nada en mí ha cambiado…

Astoria sonrió.

—Perfecto, porque…—Le removió la camisa—... El William Dawson bueno es aburrido…

—¿A si?—Dijo él sonriendo.

—Es demasiado canónico, sigue el canon de todas las rubias tontas, y yo no soy de esas. Yo soy un monstruo, y necesito mi pareja, a mi monstruo… No quiero un príncipe, no me gustan los bailes ni los diamantes... Prefiero el peligro… —Decía la rubia mientras recorría con su mano el pecho del moreno que parecía tenso, mientras con la otra le removía el pelo—…El sudor… Los jadeos desenfrenados… Un calor insoportable recorriendo mi abdomen… Los gritos… La sangre…

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se dispuso a besarlo, pero Will se apartó para su sorpresa.

—Tengo que marcharme As… Tengo cosas que hacer…

—¿Cosas que hacer? ¿Ahora?—Se quejó ella.

—Si… Cosas que hacer, asuntos que tratar y resolver… Llámalo como quieras…—Will se puso su americana color gris y se dispuso de nuevo en marcha por el pasillo.

— ¿Te vas a casa?

—Si.

— ¿Me llamarás?

—Tengo que hacerlo ¿No? Al fin y al cabo trabajamos juntos…—El rubio salió por la puerta, pero antes de que se cerrase se giró para mirar por última vez a la rubia—…Te eché de menos As…—Y seguidamente cerró. Justo en el momento en el que dejó fuera a Astoria, ahí estaba frente a él, Blaise Zabini, quien le dio un susto de muerte.

— ¡William!

—Hola Blaise…—Seguidamente se puso en marcha de nuevo.

— ¿Te has enterado de lo de Draco?—Dijo el castaño intentando seguirle el paso.

— ¿De qué?

—Intentaron matarlo la otra noche. Tom mandó a Diggory y a otros cuantos, pero se libró no se como… Y ayer dispararon en la mansión Malfoy…

—Si. Lo sabía…

Un sorprendidísimo Blaise paró en seco y Will hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Lo sabías y no dijiste nada? ¿Ni siquiera le advertiste?

William entendía la sorpresa de Blaise y sabía que no iba a entenderlo, pero ya lo había decidido.

—Draco y su destino ya no son asunto mío…

—¿Hablas enserio Dawson?

—No he hablado más en serio en mi vida…

—Pero…

—Ha llegado el momento de elegir un bando Blaise, todo se está preparando para la batalla final, Tom está cada día más cerca de encontrar lo que lleva buscando durante años. Yo ya he elegido, Draco ya ha elegido… Ahora te toca a ti Blaise. ¿Estás con él o con nosotros?

—William…—El castaño tomó a su amigo por el brazo y lo acercó haciendo que solo él pudiese oír lo que iba a decir—… ¿Estás seguro de esto? No lo hagas por Astoria…

Will se separó de Blaise se giró y comenzó a andar dejando al castaño plantado en medio del oscuro y frío pasillo.

—No lo hago por ella…

— ¡Has pensado en como afectará esto a tu relación con Luccia?—Gritó Blaise en un último momento desesperado de retener a Will.

—¡Si! Pero tengo un plan…

—¡William no me puedo creer que estés haciendo esto!

—¿El qué?

—¿Sabes lo que hará Draco si se entera? Imagino qué quieres hacer. Vas a separarla de su lado... Draco te matará.

—Que se atreva a acercarse a mí. Le estaré esperando… Todos tenemos que elegir, incluida Luccia: O Draco, o yo…

—Se que esto es algo que suelen decir las mujeres. Pero eres un cerdo…—Dijo Blaise recriminatoriamente—…Will. Hace unos días estabas preocupado porque si estabais juntos algo podía salir mal, ¿Y ahora me dices que quieres tenerla a toda costa?

—Si. Eso exactamente. Ella estará mejor a mi lado que al lado de otros.

—Seguro…—Blaise retuvo a su amigo por última vez antes de que los dos se dirigieran por caminos diferentes de la central—…Will. Te conozco, te conoces. Sabes que no acabará bien…—Will resopló cansado y se dio la vuelta poniéndose en marcha, la voz de Blaise cada vez se escuchaba más alejada—…¡Ella nunca será suficiente, William! ¡No es Astoria! ¡Es un suicidio amigo! ¡El mundo no está hecho para gente como tú y como ella! ¡Os autodestruiréis!…—Seguidamente el moreno se marchó sin pensar las palabras de su amigo.

[...]

[...]

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!— Érika Debeux salió de la ducha lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó un albornoz y se lo puso. Su pelo aún chorreaba, pero se calzó las zapatillas y se dirigió a la puerta de su piso con rapidez y enfado. No dejaban de tocar el timbre.

— ¡He dicho que ya voy!

Cogió las llaves y abrió lo más rápido que pudo y con un enfado bastante notable.

— ¡Podía haber esperado un minu…!—Calló al instante—… ¡Draco!—Exclamó sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo… Pasa, pasa…

Draco aceptó la invitación con gusto. Érika vivía en una zona cercana al centro. Su luminoso piso de paredes blancas estaba orientado hacía unos de los grandes bulevares de la ciudad. "Les invalides" se podía ver con todo su esplendor al fondo a través de la ventana, con su enorme cúpula de oro iluminada por el sol invernal de aquella fría mañana de diciembre.

— ¿A que debo tu visita?—Dijo la chica encendiéndose un cigarrillo mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Draco sonrió. Ese hábito era propio de Scorpius. Además Érika y Luccia compartían un cierto parecido, ya que la joven Malfoy era muy alta, sacaba unos centímetros a Draco y a Scorpius, y además tenía unas piernas muy largas y estilizadas al igual que su tía, ya que Paris, siempre fue bastante bajita y con curvas. Pero no compartían tener los labios finos, algo que siempre había acomplejado a la rubia y de lo que se solía quejar muchísimo, Érika tenía unos labios gruesos e hidratados, casi brillantes, y sus ojos eran de un verde extraclaro. Por lo demás ambas guardaban un parecido notable.

—¿No puedo venir a visitar a una vieja amiga?—Érika se cruzó de brazos—…Está bien, está bien… Me rindo y te lo cuento todo…—Draco contó a la castaña todos los hechos y la razón por la que ahora, el rubio buscaba un nuevo sitio donde pasar unos días—…Y eso es todo.

—Vale… ¡Vale!—Dijo la chica sorprendida—…Entonces… Matan a una de tus criadas… También intentan matarte a ti… Scorp se ha ido de casa… ¡Dios! ¡Cuanta mierda no!—Dijo riendo. Pero Draco la miró preocupado—…Está bien, está bien… ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Vengo a pedirte un favor… Que me permitas quedarme tu casa unos días… Tal vez una semana…

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Tengo dos camas, y el sofá está libre también… Quédate. Por mí está bien…—Dijo ella apagando el cigarro y levantándose del sofá.

—…Pero es que hay algo más…—Expresó el rubio nervioso.

— ¿El qué?

—Hay una chica que… —No sabía como expresarse—…Ella también tiene problemas…

—Y tú quieres que se venga aquí también.

—Si.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Tráetela también! Aquí hay sitio de sobra. Además… Me voy a Lyon en unos días… Tendréis la casa para vosotros solos…

—Es más complicado de lo que crees, Érika…—Expresó Draco con seriedad mientras se echaba hacía delante en el sofá para poder ver su reacción..

— ¿Por qué es complicado? No sé… Has estado con más chicas antes además de con esta, me refiero después de Paris…

—Hay algo que debes saber sobre Hermione…—Cortó Draco en seco—…Ella y París… Son… Muy parecidas físicamente…—Lo dijo de carrerilla, sin pensar, al fin y al cabo lo único que quería era su ayuda. En esos momentos. Necesitaba a Érika.

La castaña se sintió bastante incómoda en ese tema.

— ¿A si?

—Si…—Draco se empezaba a temer algo malo. Pero comprendería a la mujer si esta se negaba a acogerles en su casa por esa razón.

— ¿Hasta que punto?

—Es como si fuesen la misma persona a primera vista, excepto por los ojos. Los de Hermione son castaños y los de Paris eran verdes. Pero es sola la primera impresión una vez que la conoces ya ni siquiera te recuerda a…

—… ¿Draco tu eres consciente de esto?—El rubio se quedó callado—…Me estás pidiendo que acoja en mi casa a una mujer físicamente idéntica a mi hermana que murió, y que para colmo se acuesta con…

—…No nos acostamos juntos—Cortó él. No quería mentir pero así salió. Se había acostado con Hermione varias veces ya, esa noche mismamente después de hacerlo en el despacho, cuando consiguieron calmar y acostar a Lu, ellos se fueron directos a la cama y estuvieron toda la noche... Hacía tiempo que no tenía tantas noches de sexo tan seguidas, puede que desde antes de su último divorcio. Le había sorprendido, cuando él paraba extasiado, se dormía un poco y ella lo volvía a despertar, no una, sino varias veces hizo eso. Se había preguntado qué pensaba ella cuando tenían sexo, ¿Era simplemente por el mero hecho de hacer el amor o guardaba algo más en sus gemidos? En verdad quería saberlo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, prefería ser un ciego, nunca había sido valiente...

— ¿Entonces que tiene para que sea tan especial? ¿Su parecido a Paris? Draco estás enfermo de verdad…

—No es eso.

— ¿Entonces? Draco te conozco, las únicas mujeres que te importan son aquellas con las que te acuestas, sin contar a Luccia claro. ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?—Draco se quedó callado y mirando, sin apartar un momento la vista, a Érika, que parecía esperar una respuesta hasta que comprendió—…Vaya… ¡Dios mío!—Dijo sonriendo irónicamente—…Esto es alucinante… Estás enamora…

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No lo digas! ¡No lo digas porque no es verdad!

— ¡Draco a mí no puedes mentirme! ¡Estás…!

— ¡…Te he dicho que no lo digas!—Se quejó.

—Vale, vale, vale…—Dijo ella con una sonrisa picarona y cogiendo otro cigarro—…Cerraré el pico…

— ¿Desde cuándo fumas tanto?—Preguntó el rubio intentando desviar la conversación.

—Solo fumo cuando me pongo nerviosa nada más… Por cierto, no te he dado ninguna respuesta. Tráela. Puedes hacerlo, de verdad…—Draco no encontró palabras para agradecer aquello que Debeux estaba haciendo por ella—…Por cierto… ¿Vendrán Luccia y Scorpius porque no me has hablado de ellos? Estoy deseando conocer a mis sobrinos, hace como quince años que no les veo.

Draco negó.

—Ellos están mucho mejor lejos de mí ahora mismo. Luccia se marcha con Aimeé y… Scorp se ha ido de casa…

— ¿Qué? ¿Y eso?

—Problemas familiares… Nada más… Se ha marchado con Pansy. Ella me llamó en secreto anoche para que no me preocupase por su paradero…

— ¿Con Pansy?

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Para Lu y Scorp ella es como su madre. La aprecian muchísimo, más incluso que a mí mismo, ella era quien les arropaba y besaba por las noches, la que les llevaba al colegio cuando eran niños, quien les abrazaba cuando se caían… Es una pena que ella no tenga hijos. Habría sido una gran madre…

—No lo dudo…—Ambos se quedaron en silencio en lo que Érika se acababa de fumar su cigarrillo. Tiró la colilla en el cenicero y se levantó del sofá blanco en el que ambos estaban sentados—… ¿Quieres un café?

—Vale—Aceptó el rubio.

Érika se dirigió a la cocina de muebles color salmón a juego con la pared. La chica abrió unos cajones y sacó dos tacitas y cucharillas.

—Anoche estuvo aquí Will…

Draco levantó la mirada un momento.

— ¿Will?—Preguntó extrañado. Hacía como tres días que no sabía nada ni de él, ni de Blaise, y le parecía raro, le extrañaba de verdad, incluso temía por ellos. Si Tom había sido capaz de intentar matarle a él, era muy probable que también hubiese intentado acabar con Dawson y Zabini.

—Si… Estaba bastante extraño… No sé…

— ¿En qué sentido?

—No has hablado con él últimamente.

—Que va.

La chica se acercó con las dos tazas bien cargadas de un café muy amargo. Draco alcanzó una y se la llevó a la boca quemándose, mientras Érika se sentó a su lado bebiendo tranquilamente.

—Estaba extraño. ¡No sé en que sentido pero lo estaba! Preguntó que si sabía algo de ti, si estabas en casa o pensabas marcharte. Me tomó por sorpresa al completo. Le dije que no tenía ni idea y se marchó...—Ambos sonrieron.

— ¡Bueno, Will es Will!

—Es Will…

[..]

Ginny abrió los ojos con incomodidad. No había dormido nada esa noche. Los párpados la pesaban, al igual que cada fibra muscular de su delgado cuerpo. Resaca. El precio a pagar por una larguísima noche de fiesta.

Notó algo en su bajo vientre. Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tenía la intuición de que su noche loca iba a acabar así! Miró a un lado para confirmar sus sospechas y ahí estaba él.

Puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué Fleur siempre tenía que salirse con la suya? Bueno, aunque en el fondo, tenía que reconocerlo, aquel chico no estaba nada, pero nada mal. Sus brazos eran musculosos y fuertes, su piel oscura, su cuerpo fibroso y bien colocado. Al menos era un buen partido. Pero él no era Blaise.

Le echaba de menos, tenía que aceptarlo. Él era el que después de mucho tiempo la había hecho sentir especial de verdad, era una verdadera lástima que fuese un completo idiota.

Recorrió con su los dedos de su mano la espalda de aquel chico fijándose en el enormisísimo tatuaje que adornaba su espalda.

Él se giró al notar el contacto de la chica. Se dio la vuelta y Ginny pudo ver sus ojos redondos, de un negro brillante sobre ella.

— ¿Qué es?— Preguntó la chica sin ni siquiera dar los buenos días.

— ¿Qué es qué?

—Lo que adorna tu espalda…

—Es un tatuaje…

Ella sonrió.

—Muy agudo.

— ¿Qué crees que es?

—Un dragón…

—Será un dragón entonces…—Él se inclinó y la beso levemente.

Pero lo único que le gritaba en ese momento la cabeza a Ginny era "¡Blaise! ¡Blaise! ¡Blaise!"

— ¿Cómo acabamos aquí anoche?— Preguntó la chica divertida.

—Pues creo que fue porque… Bebimos… Bebimos más… Luego fuimos juntos al baño…—Ginny puso cara de asco, no quería ni pensar lo que habían hecho en el baño—…Luego bebimos más y luego vinimos aquí…

— ¿Es tu casa? Es bonita…

—Lo es… Bueno en realidad es de mi padrino, pero como si fuese mía. ¿Tienes ropa? Si quieres puedo prestarte algo de mi compañera...

— ¡No, no hace falta!—Ginny se levantó todo decidida. Pero unos martillazos sacudieron su cabeza y se volvió a tumbar—…Dios estoy fatal…

— ¿Resaca?—La chica asintió con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Blaise! ¡Blaise! ¡Blaise!" ¿Por qué coño no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?

—Además mi vagina me pide una tregua… Está gritando tan algo que casi puedo oírla…

El chico se sintió algo descolocado por eso último.

— ¿Tu vagina? ¿Tenéis conversaciones?

—A veces…—Contestó la pelirroja con los ojos aún cerrados—…Y ahora me pide que quiere más…

— ¿Si? Pues tendrá más entonces… Tendrá más…. —El chico se puso sobre el cuerpo desnudo de ella y se inclinó levente dispuesto a besarla.

"¡Blaise! ¡Blaise! ¡Blaise!"

— ¡Por qué cojones no se callará de una vez!—Gritó Ginny de repente apartando al musculitos de encima suyo e incorporándose.

— ¿Tu vagina?—Él empezaba a pensar que esa chica estaba loca.

— ¡No! Ahora no es mi vagina, ¡Es solo que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza!… —Se puso de pies totalmente desnuda—…Déjame ropa, me marcho…

— ¿Me llamarás?

—Lo haré… Tengo tu número… Lo buscaré en la agenda…—Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Tenía una resaca horrible.

— ¿Sabes cómo me llamo?

Ginny abrió los ojos levemente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Y el chico comenzó a reír…

"¡Blaise! ¡Blaise! ¡Blaise ! »

Ginny se marchó de la casa del chico dando tumbos y sin apenas poder abrir los ojos.

Dean se sentía un poco mal, no se debía haber llevado a la cama a Ginny tan pronto, se notaba que a ella no le había hecho gracia acostarse con él, pero tampoco parecía acordarse demasiado.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó desnudo hasta el baño, donde se duchó y lavó sus blanquísimos dientes con dedicación.

Se giró sobre si mismo para mirarse la espalda en el espejo. Seguidamente tomó el móvil y marcó.

—Victoria te has pasado…—Dijo en tono enfadado.

La chica del otro lado del teléfono tardó en reconocer la voz de su nuevo compañero.

— ¡Dean! ¿Por qué, que ocurre?

—El tatuaje… Es enorme. ¡Enorme y cantoso!

— ¡No soy tatuadora profesional! El jefe me pidió que te hiciese uno como el mío ¡Y ahí lo tienes! ¡Un fénix en todo su esplendor!

—Si pero es muy grande… Me ocupa toda la espalda—Dijo mirándosela con cara de no gustarle nada en absoluto—…Por cierto ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡Es una pena que no te hayas presentado esta mañana al lugar donde quedamos!

— ¿Me he disculpado ya?

— ¡No, no lo has hecho!—Dijo ella con resentimiento—…Para algo que nos manda el jefe…

—No me has respondido…

Ella resopló por teléfono.

—En la casa de Astoria Greengass, buscando alguna prueba o algo… No sé porque pero creo que el famoso Tom Riddle va detrás de lo que dice el jefe…

—…Yo también lo pienso. ¿Qué vas a hacer después?

—Asaltar la casa de alguien de la Orden del Fénix. En un principio pensé en la de Pansy Parkinson, ya lo tenía planeado todo. Sabía a que horas se quedaba la casa vacía. Pero ahora un puti crio vive en su casa y se pasa allí dentro las veinticuatro horas del día.

— ¿Por qué quieres asaltar una casa de alguien de la Orden?—Dijo Dean el que ahora estaba en su cocina masticando una manzana.

—Cuanta más información tengamos por ambos bandos mejor. ¡Dean!

El chico se sobresaltó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Creo que he encontrado algo!—La voz femenina de Victoria leyó desde el otro lado del teléfono mientras Dean escuchaba atentamente:

_*Bajo el templo pagano de parís, la primera estrella del camino a hallar. Ángeles, balanzas, virtudes y pecados, demonios que juzgan... Sobre su cabeza contemplan aquellos reyes que un día fueron dioses, contemplan, cual guardianes, el día de la aniquilación de la tierra. Bajo la luz de la rosa hallar, el inicio del camino de la perdición del hombre...*_

— ¿Qué coño quiere decir eso?—Dijo Dean extrañado.

—No lo sé…—Respondió ella—…Pero debemos encontrarlo antes de que los mortífagos o la orden lo hagan. Sino el jefe se enfadará… Y mucho…

* * *

_**¿Quién son en realidad Dean y Victoria? ¿De quién reciben órdenes? ¿Cómo les irá a Draco y Hermione viviendo con Érika? ¿Cual será la actitud de esta hacía la castaña? ¿Empezará a sospechar esta algo? ¿Cuál es el plan de Will respecto a Luccia? ¿Volverán Blaise y Ginny? **_

_**MUY PRONTO…**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW!**_


	25. Un reflejo del pasado

**Un reflejo del pasado.**

— ¿Te preocupa algo?— Preguntó Hermione interesada por el rubio que conducía desesperantemente rápido. Draco no contestó—…Te estoy hablando, Draco—Dijo cortante.

—Ya me había dado cuenta…—Respondió él sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

—Podrías al menos responderme.

—Podría, pero estoy ocupado.

— ¿Conduciendo?

—Y pensando en mis cosas Granger. ¿Qué si me preocupa algo? ¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida! ¡Claro que me preocupa! Pero no solo una cosa, sino un montón. Me preocupan Lu y Scorp entre otras muchas…

—Aún no me has contado porque Scorpius se fue de casa…— Preguntó curiosa.

—Es personal…—Hermione resopló cansada.

—Esto es una mierda ¿Lo sabías?

— ¿El qué?—Las nubes de aquel día se les echaban encima, y no tardó en comenzar a llover, además de haber muchísimo tráfico, sobre todo estando a las vísperas de Noche Vieja.

—Quieres que me quede, quieres que esté junto a ti, me dices que soy importante, y que debemos estar juntos, pero continuas sin dejarme entrar en tu vida. Eres un idiota. Draco, yo solo quiero ayudarte.

—Siempre con ese afán de creer que puedes con todo.

— ¿Tan horrible es tu vida que no podría soportar la verdad?—Respondió ávidamente.

—Es difícil. Y no tengo porque contarte nada…

—Eres un imbécil.

— ¡Eres tú quién decidió quedarse!

— ¡Gracias por echármelo en cara!

—Sabes que no es fácil vivir conmigo.

—Pedazo escusa. Te has lucido.

—Gracias.

Continuaron el resto del camino hacia la casa de Érika en silencio. La lluvia caía bañando todas las calles por las que pasaban. Pronto alcanzaron el bulevar de "Les Invalides" Al fondo se podía ver el uno de los puentes más hermosos de París, con unas altas columnas blancas presididas por unas enormes estatuas doradas. Más lejos, "Los inválidos" con su cúpula dorada, y sus jardines delanteros, normalmente llenos de turistas. Hermione recordó que era allí donde estaba enterrado Napoleón Bonaparte.

La encantaba esa zona de la ciudad, era realmente encantadora, Érika debía vivir en uno de los grandes pisos de los hermosos edificios neoclásicos de por allí.

Draco dejó su coche en un parking cercano, y seguidamente continuaron su camino caminando bajo un paraguas.

Seguidamente llegaron a un edificio precioso, lleno de balcones, de aspecto neoclásico, como la mayoría de la ciudad.

Draco habló con el portero. Un hombre de unos sesenta años y aspecto altivo que vestía distinguidamente. Les dejó pasar y les indicó cual era el piso de la Señorita Debeux Zabini.

¿Debeux Zabini?¿ De que la sonaba ese apellido? Aseguraba haberle oído antes, hacía tiempo, pero no recordaba. Bueno, con el apellido Zabini solo se le ocurría a Blaise, al que aún no conocía, pero del que Ginny hablaba tanto, y que además compartía algún lazo familiar con los Malfoy, ya que era el padrino de Scorp y Lu. Pero Debeux lo había oído otra vez, estaba segura, Debeux Zabini… En ese momento no conseguía acordarse.

Aquel bloque de pisos era notablemente lujoso. Con paredes forradas, y todo adornado en terciopelo rojo y madera castaña con toques de dorado y negro. Del techo de la recepción colgaba una gran lámpara de cristales que daba un aspecto mucho más barroco a la sala. Tomaron el ascensor, y pronto llegaron a la quinta planta.

Draco aún continuaba sin decir nada. Hermione ya se había acostumbrado a esos silencios que antes le resultaban incómodos, pero que ahora se habían convertido en una rutina.

Recorrieron el pasillo bien iluminado y llamaron al 5º C. No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Una chica del mismo tono de pelo que Hermione abrió la puerta. Esta se sorprendió. Ambas compartían muchos rasgos, como una nariz pequeña y pecosa, los labios gruesos, el pelo rizado y castaño… Pero Érika era mucho más alta que Hermione, de piernas muy largas, y estaba mucho más delgada que Granger, además de tener unos pómulos promenientes y la nariz puntiaguda. Su piel era oscura, al contrario de la blanquita de Herms. Lucía una melena muy muy larga y abundante, sin flequillo. A Hermione la recordaba algo a sí misma, la verdad se tiraba un aire.

Érika miró a Hermione de arriba abajo sin una sonrisa en la cara, lo que molestó a la castaña. Parecía una mujer bastante tensa, bastante atractiva, y poco amable. El tipo de mujer que se llevaría bien con Draco Malfoy. Esa fue su impresión. Hermosa sin duda, muy hermosa, pero desagradable.

—Me alegra que hayas venido Draco—Dijo cambiando la expresión con la que había mirado a Hermione. Abrazó a Draco con una sonrisa amable, encantadora, demasiado encantadora. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione y apretó el puño. ¡Quería gritar! Draco la respondió con amabilidad y una sonrisa. La castaña se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó ¿Por qué a ella nunca la sonreía? ¿Y por qué a esa si? Por unos momentos vio en Érika una versión mejorada de ella misma, era más alta, más guapa, y más delgada. La chica perfecta de la que ponerse celosa.

¡Celosa? ¡Ja! Se dijo a sí misma. Estaba muy enfadada, mucho, no quería imaginarse los próximos días con esos dos. ¡Horror, horror! ¡Horreur!

—Tu dois être Hermione ¿Non?— Se giró dirigiéndose a la chica. Esta puso una sonrisa claramente forzada. Draco notó su incomodidad.

—Oui, enchantée Érika…—Estiró la mano y se la estrechó.

—Tu es de l`Anglaiterre ¿Non? Tu a beacoup acent. Je suis enchantée.

—No la hables en francés Érika. No lo entiende—Agregó Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Si lo entiendo!—Se quejó la castaña—…Mi francés es notablemente mejor que tu inglés—Dijo haciendo alusión al marcado acento que Draco tenía al hablar.

—Tu compres pas…—Dijo él negando con la cabeza intentando picar a Hermione. Seguidamente entró en el piso.

La chica resopló y le siguió. Finalmente Érika cerró la puerta.

[...]

[...]

Una mujer pelirroja entró en el apartamento de Dean Thomas. Este estaba ocupado en su facebook, pero lo dejó al instante al ver a su mejor amiga, Victoria. Hacía un día que no la veía y estaba completamente seguro de que estaría cabreadísima, así era casi siempre y debía aceptarlo, ella se encargaba de casi todo el trabajo y él era el desastre del equipo, pero a la vez una pieza esencial, y es que en el fondo, a pesar de las quejas constantes de ella, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Ambos habían nacido en Cambridge hacía unos veinticinco años, y se conocían de toda la vida.

Ella era inteligente hasta el extremo, terriblemente estudiosa, y una apasionada de la cultura y las antigüedades, se había graduado en teología e historia con la más alta de las calificaciones.

Su piel era extremadamente clara, de un blanco leche, de pelo de un pelirrojo brillante, lacio, de corte recto con flequillo y muy largo. Muy delgada, y con escaso pecho y trasero, era una chica de pocas curvas. De ojos verdes oscuro, labios y nariz fina.

Dean, por su parte, era un distraído despreocupado de la vida, guapo como pocos, poco comprometido, algo desastre y desordenado, pero con un don para los acertijos y las lenguas extrañas. Su poliglotía y su grandísimo conocimiento de las lenguas muertas le hacían una pieza imprescindible. Juntos, eran el mejor de los equipos.

Victoria dejó su bolso negro de asa larga en la cama del piso de Dean, el que estaba hecho un desastre. Como su presupuesto no le permitía una casa de mayor lujo (no porque le pagasen poco, sino porque Dean solía gastárselo todo en ropa, caprichos y restaurantes caros) vivía en un piso que contaba con una habitación/salón, una cocina sin horno ni lavavajillas, y un baño con una ducha sin mampara.

Dean se encontraba en su "habitación" que contaba con una cama de matrimonio totalmente deshecha y una mesa, donde estaba el chico de piel oscura con su portátil.

—Tu casa es un desastre—Dijo ella.

—¿La tuya es mejor? Nos pagan una miseria…

—¡Créeme! ¡Lo es! ¡Y el jefe no nos paga una miseria!

—Lo hace.

Dean se resignó a seguir discutiendo con ella, sabía que no iba a entrar en razón por lo que decidió cerrar su portátil y levantarse de la silla.

—¿Qué has traído?

—Todo lo que he podido averiguar sobre la Orden del Fénix y Los Mortífagos. Te digo…—La chica sacó una libreta azul de su bolso y tomó asiento en la cama de su compañero, él hizo lo mismo y escuchó atentamente—…Sobre la Orden poca cosa, fundaba por Albus Dumbledore, bla, bla, bla… Sin embargo en primera fila, en los mortífagos tenemos a Thomas Riddle, has oído al jefe hablar cientos de veces de él, hace años que está inactivo, me refiero a que no asesina con sus propias manos, ahora tiene "estilo" se lo encarga a otros. Pero en sus mejores tiempos mató entre cien y doscientas personas… A sangre fría… No es un psicópata, lo sé porque no sigue un patrón de víctimas exacto… Es el asesino más buscado eso sí, trajo y trae de cabeza a la policía desde hace décadas. He investigado muchísimo y he conseguido unos resultados sorprendentes…

—Victoria, sabes que tú y tus hipótesis nunca dejarán de sorprenderme—Alabó él.

Ella sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

—…Me he deshecho de todas las víctimas que encargó a otros asesinar, lo que reduce la lista mogollón créeme, y me he quedado "solo" con las que él mismo se encargó de matar, las víctimas conocidas claro, seguro que hay muchos muertos más… Me interesaba que hacía especiales a esas personas, que tenían para que fuese él personalmente a asesinarlas, para tener que implicarse, y bien, aquí está lo interesante: Sus primeras victimas fueron de la familia alemana con la que él pasó su niñez, todo esto en 1968… Su segunda víctima, fue Cheryl McDamond, George McDamond sus hijos, sobrinos, hermanos, padres, abuelos… Esa familia prácticamente desapareció del mapa. Los terceros fueron la familia de Teresa Luca. Lo mismo, a toda la familia. Aparentemente los asesinatos no están relacionados, las familias no compartían ciudad de residencia, trabajo, ni siquiera lugar de veraneo… Todo eso ya había sido comprobado por la policía… Entonces decidí ir más allá, y descubrí que todas estas familias compartían la misma línea familiar. Todos eran descendientes del mismo linaje… ¡Se repite constantemente en todo su historial! Mata a familias enteras sin aparente relación entre si pero todas comparten algo, la sangre.

—Eres la hostia tía…

—Gracias. He conseguido relacionar todos los asesinatos y se reducen a cinco linajes familiares diferentes, a los que Tom quiere eliminar por completo ¿Razón? No tengo ni idea, pero por algo se empieza… Bien de momento solo ha eliminado por completo a tres: Los primeros pertenecen al linaje de los Diechlen, los Luca, McDamond y la familia alemana que crió a Tom eran los últimos supervivientes de estos. Acabó con todos entre 1968 y 1973. Rápidamente eliminó a los del linaje Craccione, mató a todas las familias entre 1973 y 1976. Luego vino un linaje hebreo-francés… Gran mezcla ¿Eh? Entre 1976 y 1984. De estos, todos están muertos, no queda nadie de estas líneas de sangre. Sin embargo del cuarto linaje aún quedan supervivientes. Los Debeux. Muchos de ellos viven aún en París y han conservado el apellido de la familia, algo muy raro. Tengo algunos nombres y direcciones, Érika Debeux, y Catherine y Mark Debeux, estos primos terceros de la primera. Respecto al quinto linaje aún no tengo nada…

— ¡Eres, eres, eres…!

— ¡Deja de pelotearme! ¡Más te valiese que hicieses algo en vez de estar todo el día en el facebook! ¿Has encontrado algo sobre la nota que encontré en casa de Astoria Greengass?—Dijo la pelirroja autoritariamente.

—Nada. Pero estoy en ello, me intriga…

La pelirroja recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Llámame si encuentras algo, yo estaré en mi casa, a ver si averiguo aún más…

[...]

[...]

La noche había llegado. Érika permanecía sentada en su sofá con un libro en una mano y en la otra una taza de chocolate muy caliente. Estaba inmensamente metida en la lectura. El salón estaba oscuro solo iluminado por la luz del flexo.

Hermione se sentó a su lado. Parecía pensativa, como a punto de decir algo pero sin terminar de decidirse.

Érika cerró su libro y se incorporó.

— ¿Quieres hablar?—Dijo antes de que la chica dijese nada.

— ¿Cómo sabes que…?

—Se te ve en la cara cariño.

Hermione sentía curiosidad y celos de Érika por la forma en la que Draco la trataba, ellos parecían llevarse bien, se notaba que se conocían desde hacía tiempo, al igual que Blaise. Le había llamado la atención de verdad ver esa cara de Draco, esa cara de amistad, se le veía verdaderamente amigo de sus amigos.

Durante la comido habían hablado como amigos, con una amabilidad y un cariño que nunca había visto en Draco más que con sus propios hijos. Pero lo peor vino durante la cena, cuando empezaron a recordar los viejos tiempos...

— ¿Qué te ocurre?—Indagó Debeux con curiosidad.

—No es algo que me pase es solo que… ¿Draco está en…?

—…En el baño, duchándose.

—Bien… Es algo sobre él… Y tú—Dijo finalmente.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—No sé. Él es tan frío conmigo… Bueno en realidad con todo el mundo. Pero hoy le vi contigo y…

Érika soltó una gran carcajada.

—No tienes nada que temer corazón. Entre Draco y yo no hay nada.

— ¿Pero lo hubo? Quiero decir…—Por unos momentos a Hermione se le pasó una idea muy disparatada por la cabeza ¿Y si Érika era la madre de Luccia y Scorp? Parecía de la edad de Draco, tal vez un par de años mayor. Ella vivía lejos, y Draco la consideraba una buena amiga. ¡Además era familia de los Zabini! ¡Eso debía ser!—…Quiero decir… ¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho?

—No. Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros…—Dijo riendo—…Puedes creerme, Draco no es mi tipo para nada, demasiado sentimentaloide para mí, no estoy y nunca he estado interesada en él. Pero si, le conozco desde hace bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

—Me llama la atención cómo se comporta contigo. Es amable, simpático, agradecido… Y si te digo la verdad me molesta…

Esto descolocó algo a Érika y tomo un porte serio.

—No lo entiendo pero… Te daré la oportunidad de explicarte.

—No es que me moleste que se comporte bien contigo. Sino que…—Hermione puso los ojos en blanco—…Siempre pensé que era un capullo con todo el mundo y que por eso lo era conmigo, pero ahora de repente me encuentro con esto… Tiene amigos que le aprecian, amigos de toda la vida… Y creo que yo no le hice nada para que me conteste mal o… No sé…—Dijo dudosa encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Discutís mucho?

—Bastante… La última esta mañana. Parece un idiota bipolar.

Érika soltó una gran carcajada, pero Hermione continuó con expresión seria y con cara de no entender nada.

—Creo que eso es lo que mejor le describe: Un idiota bipolar—Dijo aún riendo—…No, no. En serio…—La chica se tranquilizó—… ¿Le conoces bien?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno… Es que es complicado porque… ¡No sé si debería contarte esto! Pero tan pronto me dice que me desea, como se cabrea conmigo, como pasa de mí… Y… Me frustra, me pone de los nervios…

—Creo que tienes más suerte de lo que realmente te imaginas…—Hermione miró curiosa a Érika ante estas palabras—… ¿Hasta qué punto le has correspondido?

— ¿Correspondido? Crees que él siente algo por…

—…Estoy más que segura. ¿Nunca te has fijado en cómo te mira? Deberías darte cuenta. Draco nunca desea. Él no sabe lo que es el deseo te lo aseguro… ¡Se ha casado con todas sus novias! ¡Sé casa con ellas! ¡Las ama! Si solo desease no se habría casado tantas veces… No quiere demostrarlo porque tiene miedo, es un pobre perrito cobarde en estos casos, siento decirlo. Cuando tú estás mirando toma un porte serio así...—Érika imitó el gesto e hizo reir a Hermione, entonces se acercó a ella y la habló al oido—...Pero cuando tú no miras...—Sonrió—...Tienes que aprender a ver y a entender más allá de sus palabras, más allá de sus silencios, tienes que entenderle...

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta intentando asimilar las palabras de aquella mujer.

—¿Crees que él…?

De repente fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la ducha y un canturreo horrible. Ambas rieron al escuchar cantar a Draco a voz en grito.

—Lo que yo te dije, es idiota…—Rieron fuertemente. Hermione comenzó a tener un concepto bastante distinto de Érika, no le parecía ya la chica estirada de su primera impresión, en realidad le parecía bastante simpática y natura—…Lo que te estaba diciendo… No hace falta que preguntes… Creo que sabes la respuesta. Él se siente mal por la simple razón de que no es correspondido…

—Bueno… Nos acostamos …—Dijo la castaña ruborizándose ante sus propias palabras.

—¿Pero nada más?

—Lo nuestro es muy complicado. Él estaba con mi hermana, pero no estar, estar, solo estaban juntos porque Riddle o como se llame le encargó que la vigilase muy de cerca. Pero entonces llegué yo a su casa porque trabajo aquí, y me instalé en su casa, nos conocimos y él empezó a acosarme a todas horas… Y entonces un día vino drogado a mi casa diciendo que sentía algo por mí y entonces una cosa llegó a la otra y…

—Dios… ¡Draco es un acosador en potencia! ¡Sabía que era un obseso pero no tanto! Mira cariño, le conozco, y aquí el único problema que hay es este: Él te quiere. Estoy segura de ello, y sinceramente, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, te sorprenderías. Es un hombre increíble, una persona maravillosa, con un corazón enorme…

Hermione se asentó mejor.

—Nunca había oído a nadie hablar así de él…

—No es que sea bipolar. Es que sufre, sufre mucho. Por todo en general, parece seguro de si mismo, clasicista, egocéntrico… Pero en realidad es inseguro, y con un terror horrible al rechazo. Cuando era más joven estaba obsesionado con la aceptación. Hacía siempre lo que su padre quería, simplemente para ganarse su apoyo, para ser el orgullo de la familia. Era un estúpido criajo inseguro, obsesionado con agradar a los demás…

De repente la mente de Hermione se abrió "Un estúpido criajo inseguro obsesionado con agradar a los demás" Sonrió para si misma. Esa era la definición que cientos de veces le había dado para si misma. Era increíble. Tal vez nunca fueron los polos opuestos que siempre creyó que eran, tal vez se parecían más de lo que pensaba.

—…Recuerdo cuando dijo a sus padres que iba a ser padre con solo dieciséis años, se tiró llorando una semana diciendo que les había decepcionado—Agregó Érika—…Pobre. Lo pasó bastante mal… —Hermione aún se mantenía pensativa—…¿En qué piensas?

La chica sonrió al descubrir que Érika la había reconocido su expresión de nuevo.

—Es que… Siempre pensé que era un idiota, creído, egocéntrico, cínico, mentiroso y que nunca piensa en los demás, solo en su propio bien.

—Tal vez porque no te molestaste en ver que hay detrás…

— ¡Exactamente por eso decidí continuar aquí en vez de volver a Londres! Quería averiguar que había detrás de la máscara, quiero entrar en su mundo…

Érika miró a Hermione penetrantemente.

—A lo mejor, antes deberías dejarle a él entrar en el tuyo. Si lo haces tal vez te des cuenta de que en el fondo es mucho más blando y vulnerable por las palabras que muchos…

Hermione se fue pronto a la cama ese día, incluso antes de que Draco saliese de la ducha. Su habitación era muy confortable, pequeña, y con muy buenas vistas. Estaba cansadísima ya que llevaba varias noches sin dormir, la muerte de Florián, el hecho de tener a una banda de asesinos tras ella la ponía lo suficientemente nerviosa como para no poder dormir en toda la noche, pero aquel día cayó rendida.

[...]

El día siguiente pasó rápido, sin ningún hecho especial digno de mención. Draco parecía algo más animado. Al medio día Érika se marcho a hacer una visita a unas amigas. Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá, sin hacer nada, aburrida. Draco salió de su cuarto abrochándose el cinturón, vestía unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados y una camisa sencilla azul claro por dentro de estos. Ella se le quedó mirando un momento.

"Es tan guapo" Pensó sin poder evitarlo y cuando quiso darse cuenta ella estaba en pie y le acariciaba las manos.

Él hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó intrigado. Pero ella no le dio tiempo a responder, y para sorpresa del rubio, Hermione le besó en los labios, más bien se los comía lentamente, suavemente. Recibió su lengua con placer y ambas se acariciaron en un juego de jugosa suavidad.

Se separó lentamente y luego lo abrazó, porque tenía ganas de hacerlo, no por nada más en especial. Porque tal vez Draco Malfoy solo era ese tipo de personas que necesitaba un abrazo, y alguien que le diese seguridad, apoyo, alguien que le dijese "Todo va a salir bien"

Él la devolvió el abrazo, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba acomodado en su pelo, absorbiendo su perfume.

Se separaron nuevamente un poco y volvieron a besarse, esta vez más rápida más apasionadamente, y llegó el momento en el que no podían separarse ni un poco, porque uno de los dos paraba y al momento el otro volvía a encontrarse con sus labios, y cambiaban las cabezas, y sacaban e introducían la lengua a placer. Al poco rato, él la tendió sobre el sofá y continuó besándola. Las manos de ambos recorrían sendos cuerpos, hasta el punto de que ella acarició el miembro de él por encima del pantalón, pero aún así fue capaz de notar que estaba duro.

La besó el cuello, primer detrás de la oreja, y luego bajó con la lengua hasta el escote, para luego subir y volver a besarla en los labios.

Érika llegó al poco rato y afortunadamente no les encontró en ese estado. No habían llegado a hacerlo como otras veces, ninguno de los dos podría haber negado el tener ganas de sentir al otro, pero aún así había sido perfecto...

[..]

— ¡Blaise!—Exclamó Érika al abrir la puerta de su piso—… ¿Qué te trae por aquí primo?— Cerró la puerta tras el Hombre quien parecía nervioso y no dejaba de mirar hacía un lado y otro como buscando algo.

— ¿Draco está aquí?

Érika se sintió sorprendida.

—Si. Lo está… Está en la cocina con Hermione…

El castaño se dirigió rápidamente hacía la cocina sin perder un segundo, Érika le siguió de cerca, ella intuía algo malo.

Blaise entró de sopetón en la sala color salmón, donde tanto Hermione como Draco permanecían sentados en una mesa blanca a juego con las sillas. Ambos tomaban un té en un silencio sepulcral. Ambos se sobresaltaron al ver entrar al hombre de una forma tan acalorada. Draco se levantó nervioso, mientras la chica permaneció sentada observando intrigada.

—Es Will…—El pecho de Blaise subía y bajaba a un ritmo exagerado, se notaba frustrado y cansado. Como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Su aspecto, normalmente bastante arreglado y formal lucía muy descuidado.

— ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?—Dijo Érika con preocupación—…Estuvo aquí anoche…

— ¿Si? No vuelvas a dejarle entrar, ¿Me has oído? No se te ocurra…

—… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha…?

—No debemos cruzarnos en su camino, no a partir de ahora.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué ha ocu…?

—Se queda…—Expresó Draco de repente interrumpiendo a Debeux. Todos se giraron y observando su grave expresión—…Se queda con los mortífagos…

— ¡Cómo que se queda?—Exclamó Érika de repente—…¡No puede hacerlo! ¡Le matarán! ¿Por qué lo hace?

—Dicen que Riddle le ha prometido a él y a Astoria parte de la recompensa final. Todos sabemos que Tom está detrás de algo, pues dijo a As y a Will que lo compartirían en partes iguales si le ayudaban a conseguirlo…

—Pero Tom nunca comparte lo que considera suyo…—Dijo Draco manteniendo su tono serio. Mientras Hermione continuaba aún en silencio.

—Le matarán… Igual que intentaron e intentan matarte a ti…—Señaló Blaise al rubio—…Igual que intentaron matar a Theodore o a ti misma Érika. Lo harán con William… Tom no quiere compartir con nadie lo que considera suyo… No creo que quiera hacerlo con ellos dos…

— ¿Y por qué Will y As?—Preguntó Érika extrañada—… ¿Por qué no otros?

—Ellos son como robots, como máquinas. Pueden entrar en tu casa, registrarla entera y no te darías ni cuenta. Pueden matar sin dejar rastro. Son profesionales. Disfrutan con su trabajo.

— ¿Pero William no se había recuperado?

— ¿Tu crees?—Ironizó Blaise con su habitual sonrisa.

—El caso es…—Dijo Érika apartando la mirada de la de su primo—… ¿Qué hacemos con Dawson tras nuestros culos? Deberíamos barajar opciones…

Todos se permanecieron callados. Hermione estaba un poco perdida debía reconocerlo, pero tenía claro que en cuanto Blaise se marchase pediría a Draco una descripción completa de todo.

El silencio se prolongó. Érika tomó su tetera sacó unas taza del mueble de arriba y sirvió más té caliente para todos, que se sentaron alrededor de la mesa blanca pensativos.

—Yo solo he barajeado una…—Dijo Draco incorporándose. Todos le miraron de nuevo, y él levantó su grisácea mirada de la taza de té para observarles con seguridad—…Unirnos a la Orden de Fénix…

— ¡Qué!—Gritó Érika haciendo que Hermione diese un salto—…¡A la Orden? ¡Hablas en serio? ¡Estás loco?

—Es nuestra única opción. Blaise ¿Tu que piensas?

—Hemos sido toda nuestra vida mortífagos, la Orden del Fénix no va con nosotros Draco. No es nuestro estilo…—Argumentó.

—Pero es una salida… No es que a mí me agrade. En realidad no me agrada lo más mínimo os lo aseguro, pero si se trata de sobrevivir me da igual utilizar a quien haga falta en el momento que haga falta… Pero eso a la larga. Yo de momento me quedo aquí… Érika se marcha a Lyon en unos días por lo que estará protegida por la distancia, y tú Blaise…

— ¡Espera, espera, espera!—Gritó Hermione de repente, y en ese momento todos se percataron de que estaba ahí. Blaise se giró para mirarla un momento, ni siquiera se había fijado en ella. Clavó sus ojos casi negros en la chica y escudriñó su rostro. Su corazón se paró por momentos observándola—… ¿Quieres decir que hay gente que puede protegernos y nosotros no nos vamos a unir a ellos?

—He dicho que eso será a la larga…—Aclaró Draco molesto.

— ¡Ya pero si tenemos la oportunidad de…!

—Tú no lo entiendes…

—… ¡Hasta yo que no lo entiendo creo que es la solución mas acertada Draco!—Opinó con seguridad.

—Dios mío…—Dijo Blaise anonado. Todos se giraron hacía él, que continuaba con sus ojos clavados en Hermione. No podía ser, no podía ser. Era como si ella estuviese viva, como si estuviese aquí en este instante con ellos. Era como si Paris estuviese sentada enfrente de él ahora mismo.

Hermione se ruborizó ante aquella acción por parte de Blaise y en ese momento, mientras la miraba, pudo recordar a Érika en momentos anteriores, y más lejano aún, el recuerdo de cuando Draco la miró por primera vez el día en que se conocieron. Él la había estrechado la mano con recelo mientras la miraba tan penetrantemente que casi la atravesaba, como si pudiese ver a través de ella, como si pudiese ver su alma.

Y en ese momento se le formuló una pregunta que consideró algo tonta, pero muy acertada en gran parte ¿Por qué todos aquellos relacionados con la historia de los Malfoy se helaban al verla? Recordó también cuando, bajando las escaleras de la mansión de Draco, conoció a Will, el que puso la misma cara que todos los anteriores, y Aimeé también hizo lo mismo… Un enorme puzle empezó a formarse en su cabeza, algunas piezas encajaban, y otras no. Pero en ese preciso instante lo único que se preguntaba era… ¿Qué será lo que ven que yo no puedo ver?

— ¡Estupendo!—Gritó Érika dando un golpe enorme con la taza en la mesa, haciéndoles despertar a todos—… ¡Creo que ha llegado el momento de beber!

— ¡Si! ¡Eso, eso!—Dijo Draco levantándose de la silla al igual que la chica. Seguidamente Blaise hizo lo mismo mientras Hermione continuaba confusa.

—No, yo ya me marcho, tengo muchas cosas que hacer… Draco ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?

El rubio asintió. Ambos se dirigieron al salón y cerraron la puerta tras si.

— ¿Qué cojo…?

—…No tengo ni idea—Respondió Draco rápidamente.

— ¿De dónde ha salido?

—De Londres, es hermana de Marie.

—Will me dijo que te habías acostado con ella…—Draco asintió—…Eres un gilipollas.

—No es porque sea como Paris, te lo juro, es porque… No sé… Simplemente…—El rubio no conseguía encontrar las palabras necesarias para describir sus sentimientos.

—Aún así me parece algo chungo.

—Te veo menos irónico que de costumbre ¿Verdad Zabini?—Dijo Draco notando el carácter serio del castaño.

—Es porque… ¿Recuerdas la pelirroja que conocí en "Le chat rouge"?—Malfoy asintió—…Ella no quiere volver a verme…

— ¿Mal de amores? Eso no es típico de ti…

— ¡Lo sé! Pero ella era diferente. ¿Sabes? Incluso llegué a pensar que era ella, la definitiva, era la persona que nunca creí que alguien como yo fuese a encontrar. Ella sería la única mujer que conseguiría atarme, te juro que con tenerla a ella no habría necesitado ninguna más… Pero no quiero pensar en ello ahora, hay una última cosa que quería decirte… Se trata de Will…

—No necesito que me adviertas que es peligroso.

—No es eso. Sé perfectamente que lo sabes. ¿Luccia está en un lugar seguro?

Esto hizo temblar a Draco.

—Me he asegurado de ello. Tranquilo. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que podría correr peligro…—La cara de Draco se puso pálida—…Si la encuentra se la llevará… No con otro fin que el de hacerte sufrir—Blaise no creyó necesario desvelar más detalles sobre la relación entre su mejor amigo y su ahijada.

—Estoy tranquilo. Está bien donde está. A parte Aimeé me avisaría su hubiese algún problema, y ella también. De todas formas llamaré a Aimeé por si él se pasa por allí.

—Yo solo te advierto. Conozco y conoces a William. Y sabes que si se une a alguien en estas condiciones ocurrirá lo mismo que les ocurrió a él y a Astoria… Se autodestruirán…

[...]

[...]

William Dawson observó aquel lugar apartado de la ciudad. En el campo. El cielo aún no estaba oscuro del todo y algún rayó se filtraba en el horizonte. Llamó a la puerta de madera antigua. Aquella casa era preciosa, grande, lujosa, el lugar perfecto.

Un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió. Una mujer alta, de edad avanzada y aspecto estirado abrió la puerta.

—Buenas noches—Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa. La señora se dispuso a cerrar la puerta asustada, pero él se lo impidió—… ¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a los amigos Aimeé? ¿No te enseñaron modales en la escuela de protocolo?

—No eres bienvenido aquí William. Deberías saberlo…

—No entiendo porqué—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con chulería—…Siempre he sido un buen amigo de la familia.

—Conozco tus intenciones… Draco me lo ha contado. Y no se llevará a la señorita Luccia bajo ningún concepto…

Dawson soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Y quién va a impedírmelo? ¿Tú?—Dijo riendo fuertemente—…Estás muy equivocada entonces. Apártate…

—No—La mujer hizo fuerza intentando cerrar la puerta con escasos resultados.

—Si lo haces no te haré daño, te lo juro.

— ¡Váyase William!

—Usted lo ha querido…—Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y la mujer cayó inconsciente en el suelo—...Te lo advertí.

— ¿Aimeé?—La voz de Luccia se escuchó desde la habitación de al lado—… ¿Ocurre algo?—La chica abrió la puerta de la biblioteca donde se encontraba. Le chocó un poco ver a William, pero sonrió al instante—… ¡Will! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Hacía días que no sabía nada de ti!

—He venido a buscarte—Dijo él sonriendo con amabilidad. No había nada que le apeteciese más que verla—…No sé si recuerdas que te prometí una cosa para noche vieja. Además, me apetecía pasar un tiempo contigo…

La chica sonrió incrédula, nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

—Dame dos minutos, me cambio ahora… Pero un segundo… ¿Dónde está Aimeé? —Dijo mirando hacía los lados.

—Me la he encontrado por el camino, iba a la ciudad a comprar. La dije que si la importaba que te vinieses un día entero conmigo, y me dijo que no, que no diría nada a tu padre… ¿Extraño de ella verdad?—Dijo con naturalidad.

— ¡Ni que lo digas! Pero una oportunidad así no debe ser perdida…—Ella guiñó un ojo.

—Lo sé. Cuanto más tiempo pasemos juntos mejor ¿Verdad? Además… No creo que a tu padre ni a Aimeé les importase que te vinieses conmigo un tiempo… Total… Somos amigos ¿No?

* * *

**PROXIMAMENTE…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Siento no haber podido actualizar el martes como les digo estoy muy ocupada y agobiada con los examenes por lo que a partir de ahora actualizaré si, dos días a la semana pero no os puedo decir el día fijo porque seguramente fallaré. Puede que actualice dos caps seguidos, uno el sábado y otro el domingo... No lo sé pero así será. Este finde subiré otro más... **

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW AUNQUE SEA CORTITO ME HARÁ MUY FELIZ, ME ENCANTA CONOCER A MIS LECTORES Y LECTORAS DEL TODO EL MUNDO 3**

**UN BESO A TODOS ENORME.**


End file.
